A Fallen Star
by colbub
Summary: When Wind ate the yellow blob, which she thought was pineapple, in her salad, she never thought it was an interdimensional portal key that would transfer her to a world she wished to be in on a WHIM. So what would happen if she meets the crew?
1. Wishing, with unexpected consequences

When I thought about it again, it all started (well, not technically) because I liked pineapple. Or I would never had ate that yellow blob in my salad, and gone into the HunterXHunter world, met Killua and Gon, had the biggest (and longest) adventure of my life.

But then, if I really _really_ get technical, it all started on that day at exactly 8:59 in the early evening when I wished that I wouldn't die...

* * *

_I'm sorry, but in spite of all our efforts, it is confirmed you have terminal cancer. _

I hated the doctor who told me that. Can't he be a little bit more tactful? I mean, you're telling a nearly eleven year old girl that she was going to die in about seven months. Unfortunately for me, the woman who usually took care of this kind of stuff had a holiday, and my personal doctor was sick. Well, I can't exactly blame him. He looked uncomfortable anyway. But still, it was two months ago, and I still didn't forgive him for being so tactless.

I looked about my room. They were moving me into another ward where people with no hope of surviving were put.

_At least it's a single room._

It was a room with white curtains which were currently floating in the early evening breeze. I saw my few bags of stuff were on the bed. I pressed a button and my electric wheelchair moved forward. I sorted through the stuff. Clothes, my books, sympathetic get well cards and my manga collection. I liked all sorts of manga, but the one I read the most was still hunter x hunter. I looked at the battered first book of the series and smiled inside. I haven't smiled for a long, very long time.

They said I will be occupying this room for the few months that remained in the rest of my life. Well, they didn't exactly say it like that, but I knew that was what they meant. After a few years of their hints behind bland smiles, I pretty well knew what they wanted to talk about before they even started. I reached out my arm and touched the bed. At least the bed was a bit more comfortable than the normal wards. Three-quarters of my life was spent in a hospital, so I guess I should know the difference between the normal beds and the softer ones. I sighed again and looked out the window. A star was falling. I blinked. I gave up on those wishes a long time ago but a sudden urge to do something childish came over me. I shrugged. Why not? I looked at the time. 8:59

_I wish I can live my life in a useful way and not die. Maybe in another world? But I'm not strong physically so I may need powers to survive like…like…like…errrrrr… elemental control since I always wanted to fly, and I also really want hair...long hair…long long very long hair...and I want to have fun too..._

I guess it seemed more and more like a list as I kept on rambling about what I wanted to do and have in the long run of things. But during my listing, I started to get tired. I slept more and more these days. So I added one last item to my list.

_I would really like to eat pineapple flavoured ice-cream... _

_**The Secretariat of the Great Star, Middle Universe**_

Jeb sighed a long sorrowful sigh. The Great star was getting old. No wonder, he was the oldest and wisest of them all. He was lucky already, as a young star, (only two thousand years old) and already he was the secretariat. The Great Star was in charge of twenty dimensions, and in the middle of them was Earth. Some more susceptive people can see what happens in other dimensions and write the ideas into something called _books._ He shook his head and went to the problem at hand. The one the stars called The Great Star fell every two-hundred years, so he collected the wishes on the day the Great Star was going to fall. The one that was closest to the time when the Great Star hit the surface, His/her three wishes were going to be granted. Of course, he made sure no after effects were significant. Like, once four-hundred years ago...

He tapped a password onto his super sleek computer. He smiled at how fast this new model was. It cost a fortune but it was worth it. He looked at his 4D screen and watched the mini image of the Great Star. He swore he thought that the Great Star waved at him. The last time he saw the Great Star, he was jumping off the platform the stars lived on and was yelling 'Hey look at me! I'm falling!'

Was falling really such a big thing to him? He shook his head and wondered how the supposedly _wisest _star of all stars would be so fun loving and childish. But when he was serious, he was _scary. _He remembered his first encounter with the great star.

'_Hey, are you my new secretary?'A cool looking White robed grand star looked at a smaller blaze. A blue Jeb smiled nervously._

'_H-h-h-hi!' He stuttered._

_The White star suddenly ordered all his attendants to leave. They left backwards facing him. After they closed the door, Jeb gulped nervously. But suddenly…_

'_Thank God you've come! I sooo didn't want to learn how to learn how to use the new model of technology! Here!'_

_Jeb was suddenly hugging a huge stack of micro-chips._

'_Sort through those. The stamp on the desk is one of my signature! Well then, Bye!'_

_The Great Star wore a red disguise and jumped out the window, leaving a confused Jeb to stare after him._

He had grown to like the Great Star like a really really old grandparent. But when it was his time for the Jump to Earth, of course Jeb had protested. But the Great Star had just smiled and said something he didn't really understand.

'_I need to do this. You'll understand when it is your turn.'_

_And then he smiled. And for the first time for Jeb, he looked like he was as wise as he claimed to be._

He silently recorded the Great Star's fall. The Great Star waved, winked at him and crashed into the surface. Earth time, 8:59. He immediately looked at the most recent wish, all business. There were three wishes wished at exactly the same time. His job was to read them and send three capsules into their next meal. Whoever ate it first would get their wished granted. Actually, why did he even need to read them? Waste of time. He shook his head and looked at the first one.

_Juckuy Hunf. Wish 1: I want a more serious name. Wish 2: I want a hockey stick. Wish 3: I want to eat instant noodles._

Well, typical wishes from a kid. Except for the first one. He could understand why though. Jeb looked at his family background.

Family members: Mom, Dad, a dog named Hockey. Not rich, not poor, normal appearance. Will die at 78 years of age.

Likes: Instant Noodles, Hockey, Dogs

Pretty normal stuff. Jeb raised an eyebrow. _And he was lucky enough to make his wish within 1 millisecond of the Great Star's fall? The first time in 2000 years, no less._ _He's pretty lucky._ He looked at the second wish.

_Plubbona Hickdon: Wish 1: I wish I won't have acne ever again. Wish 2: I wish I was beautiful. Wish 3: I wish that my crush will love me back._

Another typical teenage girl. He groaned and looked at her details. She came from a multi-millionaire family, but her parents won't let her have plastic surgery. Apparently, she was very, very ugly. She would die at 68 years of age with a lovely gentle husband. He sighed and glanced over at the third wish and his eyes widened. Her wishes covered sixteen pages! He groaned and read the name.

_Windfarest Sani _

What a weird name. Has a mother and father. Only child. Going to die in… 5 months? He skipped over the next details and started reading the list because he reasoned, it would take a long time. But as he started reading, his fiery eyebrows nearly blended with his fiery hair. _What is she thinking? Did she know the consequences of not dying when you're supposed to? _

Jeb blatantly hoped one of the others will eat the capsule…

_**The next day in the Hickdon Mansion-USA…**_

Plubbona stared at her face and sighed. Her wish didn't come true after all… her face was still as acne ridden as yesterday. She sighed and ordered her maid to get her breakfast tray. In a few minutes, her usual breakfast of world delicacies came up. She looked and stabbed her fork in her food in frustration. And it came up with…

_Eeeeek! What is that? A yellow blob? This is so disgusting! It looks kind of like a capsule… SOMEONES TRYING TO POISON ME! HELP!_

Plubbona sacked the person who cooked her meal. The cook gladly left.

_**A normal day in the Hunf family household-Greenland… **_

Juckuy had instant noodles for breakfast. But when he lifted the lid of his super-deluxe-extra-noodle instant noodles, there was a yellow blob on his food. He lifted it out with a chopstick and threw it. It landed no where near the bin. He shrugged and he instantly started gobbling his noodles.

_**At the hospital with Windfarest…**_

Wind looked at her breakfast. The norm, the norm. But suddenly, she saw a yellow blob in her salad. If it had been anywhere else, she would have dumped it. Or given it to the nurse. Or dropped it on the floor. Or threw it out the window (if she had the energy) But since it was in the _salad_ she hoped it was pineapple. She loved pineapple, but the nurses refused to give her any. So she raised it to her lips and ate it.

She screwed up her face. It didn't taste anything like pineapple.

_**Back at the Secretariat with Jeb…**_

He looked at the screen. He _prayed_ that Windfarest Sani will not get the wishes. Unfortunately, this time the gods did not favour him. Windfarest Sani had gotten the wishes. She had gotten the wishes. She had GOTTEN THE WISHES! He grumbled, moped, sighed, punched, burnt various ornaments on his table and finally got calm enough to make the wishes come true.

_First what world has an open space for an elemental controller who needs to have really really long hair? Ah, the world with the Hunters has a secretive country that needs to have a princess… Good thing that everyone in that country controls an element. The criteria… perfect._

Jeb smiled. He can already see that Windfarest would become friends with the two kids who would do the hunter test. _Haha! Let's see if you can survive the life of being the imperial princess who is one of the most powerful people (in nen capability anyway, I don't think she would win in the relation to machoness) in that world. Yep, I'm a genius._

Jeb smiled typed a password on his computer and put Windfarest Sani in a special dimension for him to explain things to her. He was looking forward to her surprised face. *_sigh* why me?_

_**In the special dimension…**_

Wind blinked. On moment she was in her hospital bed swallowing her weird yellow blob/mushy thing in her salad with her still full breakfast tray on her little table, next she was lying flat on a piece of floor in a place that was definitely not a hospital. For one, it seemed to that she was lying on a piece of floor _outside,_ and where the sky was actually _yellow. _Which is weird to any people who noticed that the sky on earth is blue. Next was the bare dirt pressing on her legs. So no, this wasn't the hospital. A pair of sunglasses suddenly appeared on her face. She tried to move her arms to take them off. Her arms won't move.

_What happened to me? Am I dead? That would explain a lot… but I thought heaven would be nicer than a weird sky and rough dirt. Maybe this is the place where your sins get errr… thingoed. Yeah, that's it._

That's when Jeb started on his very flashy and dramatic appearance. I mean, he can't just appear without a flashy entrance can he? He's a _star. _Anyway yup, Wind was very grateful to those sunglasses.

Jeb smiled (it looked rather strained), and said the universal signal of greeting.

'Hi.'

Wind looked at him weirdly. She had secretly wondered if this was heaven, but then after the very, errr, bright appearance of this vaguely humanoid being, she scrapped it. Instead, she opened her mouth (which surprisingly could move), and said with the utmost politeness

'Who are you? Where am I? What am I doing here? Why am I here?'

Jeb shook his head and took out a mirror instead. Wind looked at herself. And screamed.

Jeb sighed. This was going to take awhile.

_**Two hours later…**_

Wind frowned. 'The reason why I have my hair is because my whole wish list came true?'

Jeb nodded.

'And because you are in charge of making my wish list come true, you found a random spot where I could exist with the random powers as well, where I'm very powerful and that spot is a spot of the need of a random powerful country's imperial princess? And that country is a country of elemental controllers?'

'Yup' Jeb nodded again.

And because I'm an imperial princess of these elemental people, who are grouped into 5 clans (corresponding to the elements), I need to become a hunter at 10-11 years old? You also said that only the imperial princess of that country can is the only one who could control all the elements, and I'm going to become close friends with two random kids who would so _coincidentally_, be in the hunter test I'm going to go in disguise so my imperial cover won't be blown?'

'Yup.'

'Are you nuts? How am I not to know that this is not a weird dream I'm having that I'm go into the HunterXHunter world? Because that world I supposed to be going to sounds mighty like it.'

Jeb frowned. 'I don't know. Just believe or not believe it. Anyway, this is a dimension I created myself. Here, it has the gravitational force of earth, but times that by 4.5.'

Wind gaped. No wonder she can't move! She couldn't even walk on earth, let alone with a gravitational force of earth being times by 4.5!

'Here you will train until you can run in these conditions for 4 hours straight without stopping. You won't get tired here or hungry, just force yourself to move. If you want to collapse, collapse. And I will send you some training tools after a while, when you can stand at least. There, done.'

Jeb looked up and remembered something.

'And yeah, one week here is like, one minute outside, and you won't be missed. And I deleted and re-edited your files. You are now officially an imperial princess and not your parent's daughter anymore. I've filled your gap with a boy. Now, hurry up and start trying to move. Here is all the information you need to be the imperial princess. Just act yourself most of the time, since the imperial princess is you but then you need to learn the etiquette and mannerisms. Now then, ja!'

He disappeared in another flash. He didn't let Wind get a word of protest at all. She sighed and started trying to get her fingers to twitch.


	2. Thank goodness for pencils and paper

**THANKYOU EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED, I TRULY APPRECIATE IT!  
I must thank RandomGothicNinjaNerd once again for beta-ing and encouragement!  
Here's the next chapter, please enjoy and tell me any problems once again!  
(oh and bold in the story is Wind's message writing… You'd understand when you read it…)**

* * *

4 minutes later in the real word...

Wind collapsed. After four weeks of non-stop moving, she could finally run for 4 hours straight in these _annoying _conditions. She also had etiquette lessons, remembering how to brush and wash her hair, started to train her arms... Yep, _annoying_.

Jeb appeared in a flash of light.

Wind opened her mouth.

'I know, I know, you ran for four hours straight without stopping. Anyway, as an imperial princess of elemental controllers, here is your 'rightful' staff.' Jeb interrupted, giving her a long wrapped object.

Wind took it, unwrapped it and admired the staff. It was a staff perfectly suitable for her height. The grain of the wood was smooth and sturdy and split into four branches which then closed back and joined together to make a spherical gap inside. Inside that space was a ball made out of a clear material and inside that was a sphere of water and inside _that_ sphere of water was a flame. Attached to two of the wooden supports were two miniature wings.

Jeb now opened an instruction manual. 'Now the wood represents the earth, while the clear water represents water obviously. The flame represents fire and the wings represent air. The space between the water and the sphere is the fifth element representative. If you want to use the wings, just imagine them growing large and hop onto the staff and ride it like a broomstick. Actually, if you want to do any weird attacks, just imagine it and it would come true. Of course the attacks need to be related to the five elements for it to come true first.'

Wind nodded. She could still understand. But she didn't know what the fifth element was though. She had asked two weeks before and Jeb had merely shaken his head declaring that she wasn't _mature _enough to know what it was. Then she challenged him that she would never mature like cheese.

'All the materials made in that are impenetrable, unbreakable, etc. No-one can steal this staff; it can't go ten metres away from you. You got all that?'

Wind nodded again.

Now, Jeb came up suddenly gave her a dress that appeared from no-where.

'How do you do that?'

'A secret of the universe that you shouldn't know about. Anyway, this dress can't be torn, burnt, frictionised, can't get dirty, protects you, etc. Wear it. It's made out of condensed moonbeams.'

He smirked. Wind glared. In four weeks, she had learnt that smirk meant something amused Jeb. And most of the time, amusing to Jeb was embarrassing situations involving _her_. She took it and nearly dropped it.

'What is this?' she strained out.

'Why, your dress of course! What else would it be?' Jeb smiled innocently.

'No, I mean, why is it so freaking heavy? Aren't moonbeams supposed to be LIGHT? ' She staggered as she tried to put it on.

'That's why it's condensed stupid.'

'Don't call me stupid, the humanoid being who doesn't know frictionised is not a word.'

Jeb coughed. 'You should be happy, anyways, here are some bandages. You're supposed to wrap it around your arms and legs. Here, I'll do it for you.' Jeb finished wrapping it around her arms before she could protest. Suddenly her arms felt four times heavier. Her legs suddenly gave out.

'And oh, I forgot to tell you. The bandages are made out of condensed moonbeams as well! No hard feeling ok?'

Wind glared at him.

'Anyways, those are the weights you're going to be carrying in the Hunter X Hunter world. Since the world's gravitational force is only ¾ of the gravitational field of earth, you would have been able to stand anyway even without this training. I just gave you this training so you can keep up with the other people who could run for eight hours straight since I had serious doubts that you could do it before.'

She glared at Jeb. She would have been able to stand anyway? But then… Wind's eyes lit up. She was FINALLY going to go into the Hunter world!

'And I gave you that dress because it's the uniform of the Imperial Princess of the land you're going to be imperial princess of (Ack, the manual doesn't tell the name of the country…), and the bandages are for you not to jump a literal ten feet when you take every step. After this training, your muscle strength is way better than normal people's, so it's better to have weights than to nearly fly off into a nearby tree, got it?'

Wind nodded.

'Anyways, I'm sending you there now ok? Bye! Hope you have fun finding pineapple ice-cream!'

He chuckled. Wind narrowed her eyes.

'Oh, and it's best not to talk, because I made you able to understand, read and write the language, but unfortunately my computer program suddenly crashed when I was taking care of the talking side. They wouldn't be able to understand you until about the end of the hunter exam ok? Since I need to repair my computer and buy another program.'

She mock-glared at him, nodded him a nod of understanding then immediately got overwhelmed by a black sort of feeling; (she didn't know how she could feel black) washed over her. It kind of felt like the time she got whisked into the yellow skied dimension in the first place. Wind sighed happily. She was finally going to get to meet Gon and peoples!

* * *

I rubbed my head. Wait. I could rub my head with all this condensed moonbeam on me? I stretched my arm. It was like moving in that weird yellow-skied dimension. So that Jeb wasn't lying for once. I looked around and saw a lot of macho looking people glaring at each other. I was tucked unobtrusively in a corner.

_So I think this is the first test of the hunter exam. Good thing I did the training… I should never tell Jeb I even thought that, or he would do an 'I told you so!' thing and rub it in my face. Anyway, I vaguely remember in a part of my third wish, I'd wished for special items… what are they?_

I set down my staff and looked down. I had a brown cloak on me and a backpack. I nodded, approving. The stark pure whiteness of the cloth would attract a lot of unwanted attention so the cloak was good.

_Let me see… What do I have on me I didn't have before? Ok, a cloak, a staff, a dress, a back-pack, some hair clips and inside the back-pack I have…'_

I opened it.

_I have a comb, a rock, a book, a sketchbook and pencils, 1…2…3…4…5…6... 6 daggers and a bracelet? Oh, and a number tag. Some medical looking things and other random stuff… What's with all the junk??'_

Wind sighed and closed the bag. She had hope for something useful. Well, the daggers were useful but a _rock_? She shook her head and read her number. _No.232._

_Gon and everyone else would still need some time to reach here… Awww, I wanted to see them. Wait, Killua should be around here somewhere, but then I need to stand up to look around and that would mean attracting attention… Sigh… I'll meet them later then._

She carefully slotted the daggers around her body (they had sheaths as well) where they could actually be of use and with the will of a person who hadn't had four weeks of sleep, Wind slept.

* * *

_**A few hours later…**_

A scream woke me up. I belatedly wondered would this follow the anime or the manga. Or a mixture of both? It would be cooler if it was a mixture of both though, because some things in the anime were cool while other happenings in the manga were better…

_Better find out then._

I stood up and looked at where the scream was. A man was half-sunk into the wall with Hisoka standing next to him.

_This followed the anime then, which means Gon and Co. would be near the entrance with Tompa and Killua should be leaning on the wall on the far side…_

I looked. I was right. I pulled up the hood of my cloak and started to slowly walk towards Gon. I reached them quickly and looked at him in a friendly way. Gon grinned. This was like one of my best dreams!

'Hi! What's your name?'

I opened my mouth to reply. Then I remembered what Jeb had said.

_They wouldn't be able to understand you until about the end of the hunter exam ok?'_

_OH DAMN. Even if I talk they won't understand me. What should I do?_

Then I remembered the sketch book and the pencils. I started digging for them and got the pencils and book out.

_Thank goodness for paper and pencils. _

I closed my backpack and started to write. I wrote: **I'm Wind. What's your name?**It looked like my home language to me. But when I showed Gon and peoples, they could understand it.

_One of the secrets of the universe huh?_

Gon read it and smiled.

'My name's Gon! These are my friends, Kurapika and Leorio! And here's a guy I just met, Tompa!'

Gon pointed them out to me. I eye-smiled at them and nodded my greeting. They smiled back, but then I glared at Tompa. He backed away smiling nervously.

'I was wondering if you want any juice…'

I glared at him fiercer and wrote in my book.

**No, I don't want any laxative thank you.**

He backed off, scratching his head and going towards Gon.

_Stupid serial killer. _

Gon waved at me, and I looked at him.

He cut straight to the point. 'Why don't you talk Wind?' Kurapika looked alarmed while Leorio immediately covered his mouth whispering

'That could be a delicate subject you moron!'

I quickly wrote. It's good to be truthful right?

**It's because you won't understand me right now. And don't worry, it wasn't a delicate subject.**

Gon smiled again but had a confused look on his face. I eye-smiled at him kindly. I wouldn't understand in his place. I was going to write something when…

'Here I am. I am the examiner for this stage. The reception is over. Now the exam may begin. This way please. We will begin with a short verification… It is an extremely difficult exam. Sometimes you can miss a chance and can end up hurting yourself or can simply die… There are moments, like you little while ago, where we get irreparably in accidents with companions. There are things that cannot be avoided. Now, please follow me. '

'Ah I forgot one detail. My name is Satotsu. I am responsible for the first round. So I must lead you to the place of the second round.'

I followed of course, along with every other person in the room. I had always wondered. Is Satotsu's mouth non-existent? It apparently was, because I couldn't see his mouth, as much as my eyes strained. I sighed and struck up a conversation with Gon on my book. We started running. I must admit, it was hard to write and run and the same time. We were talking animatedly (well Gon did anyway) when Leorio suddenly yelled

'HEY KID! THAT'S NOT ALLOWED! THAT'S CHEATING!' I looked back to expect Killua as he nearly overtook us on his skateboard. I looked at him when he looked at Gon _and_ me. I was surprised. I thought he would only stare at Gon, like in the manga and anime, but then, I wasn't there obviously. I continued staring at him. He stared back. It only lasted a split second though.

Then he answered Leorio.

'Why?'

'WHY?! IT'S AN ENDURANCE TEST!'

I sighed. Why was Leorio so _loud?_ I nearly bursted my ear-drums running near him. Killua looked at me for awhile because of my sigh and then opened his mouth when Gon interjected.

'You're wrong! He just asked us to follow him didn't he?'

'GON! WHICH SIDE ARE YOU ON?'

I quickly wrote on my board and tried to get Leorio to read it. No one noticed. I sighed again.

'Hey uncle, that boy has a message for you.'

I looked up surprised. Killua had helped me? I hand motioned a thanks and let Leorio read it.

**Can you please not talk in caps?**

Leorio read it and understood.

'Sorry…' he muttered. Then Kurapika lectured his theory to us all while I registered what Killua had just said.

_Wait… he just said boy, a __boy__. Can't they see I'm a girl? Wait, the cloak only shows my face and that's shadowed and the tunnel's dark too… I guess it doesn't matter and being a boy does have its benefits…_

'You should conserve your energy. You're just noisy right now, anyway… The principle here is that there are no principles.'

'WHAT DOES THAT MEAN? THAT JUST doesn't make sense…' He trailed off, as he noticed my glare on him. Why did he listen to me? Was it because he suspected I was of the female species? But it shouldn't be noticeable with my hood up. I shrugged. I wanted to jibe him anyway. I wrote on my board, anticipating his reaction.

**Hey uncle, don't make that face, it makes you look even older.**

Leorio read it and his face turned red.

'UNCLE! I'M NOT THAT OLD!' I winced and stuck my tongue out to at him. Then I turned to Gon's and Killua's conversation.

'How old are you?' Killua asked, as he directed the question to both of us. Gon replied first as I started speed writing on the board.

'I'm nearly twelve! I don't know how old he is though.'

_He? Does that mean me? Gon thinks I'm a guy as well? Oh well, that means they would treat me like another guy, which is good._

I showed them my message.

**I'm nearly eleven years old. I'm a bit younger than you two, am I correct?**

Killua nodded towards Gon.

'Like me. Yes, I'm older than you. Finally, I'm going to run now.' He flipped off his skateboard. Gon looked at Killua amazedly.

'That's so cool!'

Then he turned to me.

'Aren't you a bit young to be in this test? Your mother and father would have been worried!'

_Ah ha, the age and the introduction of Killua follow the manga. It is a mixture after all._ I quickly replied to Gon.

**I'm a special case. My parents sent me here.**

Both Killua and Gon looked at me curiously but dismissed it. Killua had a funny face on. I chuckled to myself. I finally met them! I guess they were going to ask me about the special case thing later. Killua then introduced himself to Gon and me. I, of course, already knew his name_. _

_But then, he doesn't know that now, does he?_

'I'm Killua.'

'And I'm Gon.'

'And what about you then, mister?' He asked Leorio.

'MISTER? HEY, OI! I'M NOT THAT OLD! I'M FROM THE SAME GENERATION AS YOU!'

'ARE YOU SURE?' Gon suddenly yelled.

'ARGH GON! IT'S FINISHED! I'M NEVER TALKING TO YOU EVER AGAIN!' Leorio said as he made a long suffering pose. I went over to the other side of Killua, hiding from them. My ear-drums were hurting to the noise. Kurapika also edged away from them.

_Ha, I bet he wants to shield himself from those overly dramatic scenes those two are making. _I was jolted from my thinking process by Killua.

'Why can you attend the Hunter test at ten?'

**I'm not ten! I'm nearly eleven now! A few weeks more!**

'That doesn't change the fact you're still classified as ten.'

**I'm nearly eleven! And it's because my family is quite influential and its tradition in it for its children to go and do the hunter exam at ten or eleven.**

Killua obviously didn't believe me. He had his eyebrows raised.

**Believe me or not believe me. I don't care. It's the truth anyway.**

He looked at me. I tugged at my hood nervously. I guess I was a bit diminutive, but it was expected of a ten year old right? I hope none of my hair escapes the hood because it was really long…

'Hey Killua! Wind! Come over here! I want to ask you something!'

We ran over, with Killua with a poker face and me my normal crinkled eye-smiling one. Gon chattered happily at us. Killua actually started talking and I scribbled my responses on my book. I think we got along quite well…

* * *

_**4-5 hours later...**_

Leorio was sweating heavily and lagging behind. Suddenly, he stopped panting.

'Leorio!' Gon cried.

'Come on. We're not having any fun here.' Killua said. I just stood next to him, silent.

_What? A person is nearly collapsing and he cares about fun? That is sure like Killua…_

Leorio was panting heavily. 'That's enough. I'M READY TO DO ANYTHING TO BECOME A HUNTER!! YES!!! AAAARRRGGH!!!!' He started running like a maniac. He ran so fast that my cloak went backwards in a non-existent wind. I looked at the dust cloud Leorio had left behind and his suitcase.

**Does he try to break my ear-drums on purpose?**

I wrote as we also started running again. Killua shook his head.

'I don't think so.'

Gon took out his fishing rod and retrieved the suitcase without moving. My eyes widened. Yes, I've watched it a million times of TV, but watching it as something _real_ was just, wow. Killua voiced my thoughts.

'That's a cool trick! Can I try it later?'

'Only if you lend me your skateboard.'

**Can I try?**

'Of course!' He smiled at me. During these few hours, I had gotten to know Killua and Gon quite well. It was quite interesting to see Killua gradually lighten up to Gon and me, although I mostly remained silent (I couldn't write so fast) and Gon nearly continually talked.

Killua also looked at me.

'Why does he get to try it without needing to trade?' he whined.

Gon smiled.

'I want to try holding that cool shaped staff he's holding!'

_Huh? But Jeb said normal people would only see a normal staff… Oops, I forgot Gon wasn't normal._

**Sure!**

Kurapika suddenly looked at the staff with new eyes. I remembered that he was quite an expert on artefacts and tribes around the world. I gulped.

'Hey, is that…'

Gon interrupted.

'Yay! Let's go Kurapika, Killua and Wind!'

_Ack, I nearly got found out. Thank goodness that Gon is dense. He couldn't read the atmosphere._

As we ran, I distanced myself as far away from Kurapika as possible and stuck up a conversation with Killua.

_**More than 80 km run. 1 deserted.**_

_Gaaah, stairs. Why couldn't this part follow the anime? They didn't have stairs… And I don't really want to run anymore… but I don't want to attract attention to myself by riding on my staff because white wings attract attention… I guess running is the only option I have right now… sigh…_

I looked behind me. Leorio was running nearly naked. I stifled a giggle. Wait, a giggle? I could _giggle?_ Maybe the air in this place contained laughing powder? Oh well, I shrugged as I looked at Kurapika. He looked fine, but I was sure he was going to ask questions soon.

_Sigh, I'll just answer them. It's good to have another person knowing right?_

I looked back to see Kurapika running without his clan symbol cloak/shirt/piece of clothing on. I sighed. I couldn't take off my cloak even if I wanted to. The stupid dress would attract too much attention.

_Oh well… Live life to its fullest, didn't I say that?_

I focused on Gon's and Killua's conversation again.

'Why do you want to be a hunter Killua?'

* * *

**I don't know how you can feel black; I just couldn't find a word to describe it. _ **

**I'm going to update sporadically, since I do have school work… I'll update as soon as I can though!  
(I update once I have a back-up chapter already, which means I already have chapter 3 of this fic ready…)**

**Please review! And thank you again for the people who reviewed my story, I really appreciated it. Any opinions or ideas about if it's too abrupt or too detailed or its too confusing just review, I'll try and answer the questions and add the ideas in… **


	3. Dreaming about pineapple

**Hi again… I want to extend my greeting to whoever reads this fanfiction, and thanks to everyone who reviews! Anyways, here is the new chapter, so please enjoy and review please! I love ideas and opinions, don't be afraid about offending me too… haha, I'd like to extend my appreciation to RandomGothicNinjaNerd for her wise encouragement… and to shironeko95 for her patience towards me when I asked her 'is it confusing?' ten thousand times…**

* * *

I perked up, interested. Maybe he would say something that wasn't expected. That is, wasn't in the manga or anime.

'I don't really want to be a hunter, I heard it was something extremely hard and I thought it sounded interesting. But I'm disappointed.'

I sighed mentally. Word for word from the manga. But then, the manga is about them so it is expected. My favourite character in the manga and anime was, I mean is Killua, so it already was a once in a lifetime chance to meet him in face to face.

_What more do you want, you spoiled person, _I chided myself.

'What about you?' Killua asked Gon. I followed close behind them, since I was afraid of falling off the edge. Why should I be, I wonder, if I could fly? I could just use the wings on my staff. I shook my head in confusion about my own behaviour when Gon replied.

'My father is a hunter! My goal is to be a hunter like him!'

'Your father, what kind of hunter was he?'

'I don't know!'

I chuckled mentally. Yup, the manga to the t. Then I realised something. They were asking each other their reasons of going into the hunter test. Jeb explicitly said that it was best not to mention my status to them.

_Oh no, what should I say, what should I say? I'm good at lying sometimes, but I don't want to lie to them! Oh no, Gon's finished his answer, I still haven't prepared myself! Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no…_

And sure enough, Gon finished.

'What about you, Wind?'

_oh no, oh no, oh no… wait!_

I pointed. It was the exit! They looked and got swamped by the general relief of the other people seeing the exit.

_Oh good, saved by the exit. THANKYOU! But they would ask again soon enough… I must prepare an answer for them…_

I stood slightly in front of Gon and Killua, who were next to Satotsu. I ran to the edge. The view was beautiful. Though, of course, I knew that it was very dangerous, but seeing green after hours of darkness was wonderful.

Satotsu waited for a moment before starting to speak.

'The 'Numelle's Marsh' nicknamed the 'Crooks Nest. This is where the second round will stand. You'll have to go through here. The animals you find in the marsh eat humans for lunch. There are birds of prey as well as gamers. Follow me and pay close attention. Losing the way results in death.'

I listened to his speech. I felt eyes staring at us in hunger and heard small sounds. A beautiful as this was, this place was freaky. As in haunted house kind of freaky. But then, the fake examiner should come soon…

The door started to slowly fall. A person who tripped right in front of the gate started pleading.

'No, wait! Wait for me! Help me someone, help…'

The door clanged shut. No one even started to move. They had just looked at the man mercilessly. Gon would have, but then he couldn't hear him. I got reminded once again.

_That was from the anime. I can't let myself think that it's only the manga. There are always two paths in this world that I know of, I must be vigilant. What if I was caught off guard? Stupid, stupid, stupid… _I continued berating myself, and then found no point in it. My stomach grumbled.

_Sigh, I'm really hungry. I really want to eat pineapple chunks, or just fresh pineapple with pineapple juice and maybe some pineapple sherbet?_

I stayed like that for a while, day-dreaming about pineapple. To other people though, it would seem I was absorbed by a leaf on a bush which looked like the other hundreds of leaves beside it.

'Wind? Wind! We are going now! You should stop staring at that leaf now! If we don't start running, the examiner will leave us behind!'

Gon's voice got through to my brain. I looked around me. Vultures were starting to flock all over the place. Huh? Oh, the fake examiner must have died already. I wanted to watch that though! I sighed… I missed another life time chance. I started running with Gon and caught up to Killua.

'So what made you so absorbed?' he asked. I wrote in my sketchbook to write a reply to Killua.

**I was hungry, so I started thinking of pineapple. Like pineapple ice-cream and sherbet and tea and biscuits and just plain pineapple chunks…**

Killua nodded in understanding to stop my tirade laughing a bit.

'Haha! I've landed myself with weird people! Someone was murdered and you were thinking about pineapple? Hahahahahahahaha…'

I mock-glared at him and pretended to sniff at him in disapproval. It was funny. We've only met with each other for a few hours and we were acting like life-long friends. It was a nice feeling. Kind of warm… A fog suddenly descended.

'Let's go to the head.' Killua was suddenly serious again. Was he bipolar? Maybe, considering his child-hood it wouldn't be unusual…

'Yep, we should keep an eye on the judge!'

'I just say it's more important to get away from Hisoka. He wants to kill somebody, and he's becoming impatient. No doubt he would use the fog.'

I nodded and looked back. As much as Hisoka looks cool and actually helps Gon in the future, I didn't want to be caught up in his killing spree. Though I must admit, everyone looks cool in the anime. Except for Tompa that is. He just looks fat.

Gon looked at the both of us weirdly.

'You should have seen your face!' Killua said laughing. Then he turned serious.

_Yep, he's bipolar, but for some reason, I think it makes him cooler…sigh… I must be weird. I am weird. Who am I tricking? I should have told them I'm a girl in the first place... The one bad thing of being mistaken for a guy is that if you __like__ a guy, they think you're gay…_

I sighed in real life. Killua continued his talk. 'If I know, it's because he and I am of the same type. I can feel it, if you prefer that way of saying it…'

'Of the same type? I couldn't see it…'

'You shouldn't rely on appearances. Do you understand?' Killua said, with a weird face on. I just watched, anticipating what would come next. I watched Killua closely. Gon suddenly took in a deep breath. I blocked my ears as I stared at Killua.

'LEORIO! KURAPIKA! KILLUA SAYS IT'S BETTER TO GO TO THE HEAD!'

I secretly laughed at the look on Killua's face. It was hilarious. I looked around. I could actually see the sweat-drops on other people's faces! I smiled brightly. One of the benefits of being in an anime-ish world. The people here didn't look like the people in our world, they were more anime-ish looking. I wondered what I looked like. Jeb had said I would undergo some more changes when I arrived. I shrugged and looked at Gon. I chuckled. Gon really didn't have any competitive spirit at all. I faintly heard Leorio's voice as it floated through the fog.

'Imbecile! If we could go we would go!'

I smiled even brighter. Yep, this world's air contained happy powder. I haven't smiled and laughed in years and here I am, after a few hours in this world and I was chuckling and smiling.

Then I paid attention to Killua who was talking to me.

'They don't seem to be so stressed.'

I nodded, still smiling slightly as I heard the conversation between Gon and Leorio.

'You'll be able to manage on your side won't you?' Gon yelled into the fog.

'Are you kidding...?!'

His voice trailed away, muffled by the fog. The fog had started to gradually get thicker and thicker. It was spreading too. I could only still see Gon and Killua, with Gon a bit more blurry, since he was behind us a bit. I stopped smiling. I had heard the screams.

_The attacks have started on the people who couldn't catch up…_

I kept close to Killua, since I knew his insane physical strength.

'What are those noises coming behind?' Gon asked, as he looked back.

The oldest of the Amori brothers interjected.

'I don't know when, but the group that was behind us disappeared…' the second oldest of the three brothers answered him.

'Seriously? There were at least 100 people weren't there?'

I didn't look back. It was pointless anyway. I knew all I would see was fog. I closed my eyes still running. I didn't like to think of all those people dying behind me. Didn't I come here just to escape death?

_If it isn't me, it's fine. Its fine, its fine, its fine… _

I repeated it like a mantra to myself, while still keeping up with the group straight behind Satotsu. More screams filled the air. I squeezed my eyes shut more closely and held onto Gon's shirt. Killua remained unaffected, just like I expected him to be. He had been trained to kill from a young age to kill so I expected him not to react. And I was right. I ran closer to him still, as his calmness was reassuring. I hugged my sketch-book tighter and held my pencils so tightly; I expected them to crack soon. My staff was strapped on my back. I stumbled and nearly tripped. Gon helped me stabilise myself.

'It's better to run with your eyes open Wind.'

I opened my eyes. Gon was smiling at me. Killua had paused and when he saw I was fine, he started running again. We ran a bit faster to catch up. But then Gon suddenly looked behind him. I knew what was going to happen. Of course Kurapika and Leorio would survive, but just thinking of all those dead people made me nervous.

'Gon!'

Gon didn't respond to Killua's call. He tried again.

'Gon!' I shook his arm. I was in the middle. I guess they were afraid (as in, Gon was afraid) that I would trip again. Killua kept his eyes to the front.

'Yes? What?'

'Don't act stupid! It's not the time to be worrying about them!'

Gon replied slowly.

'Yeah…' He spaced out. I tugged on his shirt. Killua was talking again.

'Look! Even the guys that are just in front of us are in the fog! Take your eyes off them for one second, and its over! The best you can do is to pray that you don't hear your friends dying!'

Killua's words made sense in a horrible way. I knew that Gon would go back and help them, for he was just like that naturally, but if I was him, I wouldn't know what to do. And that sounded horrible and cold-hearted. I had decided (when I was in the tunnel) that I wouldn't follow Gon to go help Kurapika and Leorio when they were attacked by Hisoka. Firstly because I would just be in the way, secondly because I didn't want to be targeted by Hisoka, and thirdly because I didn't want to face the blood thirsty 'magician' yet.

I flinched. I heard an all too familiar voice screaming. Leorio.

Gon suddenly started, turned and started running back.

'Leorio!'

'Gon!' Killua yelled. But it was too late. Gon had been swallowed up by the fog. I clenched my hands around my pencils harder. This was necessary, for if Gon didn't go to Leorio and Kurapika, they would die and that couldn't happen. They had important roles in this world. I started running again, following Killua. I ignored the comment from Hanzo, and ran faster to keep up with Killua who was on his skate-board.

* * *

Killua and I had arrived in front of the store-house. After I had unstrapped my staff, I had kept close to Killua. We didn't talk much, as I was nervously watching the clock and Killua was watching the forest.

_Come on Gon, come on, come on…_

Hisoka, with Leorio had already come back. We were waiting for Gon and Kurapika now.

_Come on, come on, come on…_

I saw a movement on the path that led to the open area. It seems Killua saw it too. He stood up straighter and looked at me in a sort of relief. I smiled back at him. We both looked towards the opening. Gon and Kurapika bursted into the light. They immediately went to where Leorio was propped up. His face was really ummm… fat. No, swollen. That doesn't work either. Beaten up? I shook my head. 'Bashed in' sounded the most correct. Gon and Kurapika went to see a bashed in Leorio.

Gon then looked at the warehouse. He hadn't noticed us yet.

'We can't get in yet.'

Gon started. 'Killua!'

'Yo.'

'Where's Wind?'

I tapped his shoulder. He didn't notice me behind him? I thought his sense of smell or hearing would notice me. Or maybe it's one of the weird 'blessed' gifts that I had added in my long list of wishes.

'Wind! I didn't notice you were there! You should uncover your head you know, it's getting hot.'

I shook my head violently. Killua raised an eyebrow and started talking.

'You use some kind of special attack or not? I thought I'd never see you again!'

Gon told us how he arrived at the meeting place.

'And then I followed the scent of his aftershave.'

'Aftershave?!' Killua burst out.

'Yes…'

Killua looked at Gon strangely.

'You're no ordinary guy…'

'You think so?' Gon asked, and I nodded.

'Awww… you think so too Wind?' I nodded again.

Gon looked at the door and went back into topic.

'Why can't we go in?'

'Look.' I had looked already, but I read the sign anyway. It said: "Next trial round will start today at noon."

'All we can hear are some groaning noises. All we can do is wait.'

'It won't be long.'

'Yup.'

I kind of felt ignored, but it's not as if I could interject. All I could do was wave around a piece of paper. I leaned on my staff heavily and sighed. I then wrote a message.

**What do you think is inside?**

'I don't know!' Gon replied brightly. 'I can't wait to see what's inside!'

I smiled. Gon was so bright and cheerful; it was hard to not be happy as well.

**Me too…** I wrote. Although I already know what's inside, the first time I was watching it, I really wanted to know what was inside, so it wasn't really a lie.

He smiled brightly at me and continued staring at the door. Killua just nonchalantly stood, holding his skate-board. I looked at his hair. It was the same colour as mine, which was a weird coincidence. Although all the antibiotics made my hair white before I started chemotherapy, Killua's hair was natural.

I stopped staring and looked at the clock like everyone else did. It would seem weird if I didn't and kind of gay. The general atmosphere was getting tenser and tenser and people were starting to become restless. The people around us started to shift. I nearly got knocked over but saved myself. I glared at the stereo-typical looking macho guy and moved closer to Gon. Kurapika and Leorio were next to us, which followed the anime.

The doors slowly creaked open…

* * *

**I'm going to stop there, since if I added anything more, it would be too long. In the next chapter, there's going to be an insert with Jeb. He's going to do some explaining…**

**I hope you like this and hope it is not confusing or boring. Please review? I really want to know the people's opinions on this. I'm going to continue this fic, cos I'm very interested in how it would turn out myself… I just want opinions. ^.^**

**And thank you for reading this anyway. I'll try to update every weekend (for me here). I updated this chapter now because of the reviews I got. It is still ok? Bye… **


	4. The importancy of toilets

**I'm here again… I'd like to thank everyone who reviews and yeah… Thank you again to RandomGothicNinjaNerd for being so supportive and beta-ing. So here's the new chapter, I hope you enjoy this chapter and tell me if it's confusing (I'm paranoid about it being confusing is because sometimes when I do work, there's a little message saying from the teacher telling me it's confusing so please tell me!)**

**Anyway, here it is, so please enjoy. *bows***

* * *

_**In the Biska Woods…**_

The doors slowly creaked open. Inside was Buhara sitting behind a couch. On the couch was Menchi. The tense atmosphere quickly faded, and with the back-ground noise of Buhara's stomach growling I swear I saw tumble weed like in the old western movies, the atmosphere changed so drastically.

'So you hungry?' Menchi suddenly said looking up at Buhara.

'You bet, I'm starving!' Buhara replied with a dead-panned look on his face.

'Therefore, the theme of the second trial will be cooking! We are both fine gourmet cooks! Thus your mission will be to satisfy our appetites by cooking us a meal!'

Everyone suddenly looked shocked.

'Cooking?!'

I knew that already so I didn't react at all. Everyone stopped muttering when Buhara started talking.

'You'll start by cooking the plates I ask you for…'

Menchi interrupted him.

'Then those who pass would have to satisfy me! You will qualify for the third round if you hear 'it's good'. The test will be over when we're no longer hungry.'

There was a general disquiet. Leorio broke the atmosphere with loud and noisy voice.

'Are they serious? I've never cooked!'

_Way to go Leorio. Stop stating the obvious._

'I'd never thought that there would be such an exam.' Kurapika mused.

I didn't actually care about that right now. Although one of my favourite scenes was acting in front of me, (I've watched this part twelve times) I needed to go toilet. Unfortunately, there was a severe lack of toilets in a wild forest.

_I hope there's a toilet in the warehouse… But I need to go __now__!_

I hopped impatiently from one foot to the other. I wondered why in all those fantasy books where heroes go into the wild to rescue weird creatures, they don't mention their sanitary habits. It is one of the most important things that make us a human being and they don't mention the secret of going toilet in a dignified way in the bush! Or maybe they don't include it because there is not dignified way? I shook my head impatiently. I'll think about that later. I need to go toilet!

_Quickly, quickly!!_ I hopped even more impatiently when Buhara paused for effect.

'LET THE SECOND ROUND BEGIN!'

_Finally…_

I ran with the other people, trying to find a bush. I put my staff back on my back. It had a holder, it just automatically just strapped onto my back. I ran into the forest frantically scanning.

_Where's a good bush? Not there, there's a guy behind it. Is that a spear behind that tree? That bush looks good… Wait, I see a tusk. Better not go there… Those flowers look dangerous. Ah, that's a good spot._

I ran over to the bush and jumped over. I landed into a whole _herd_ of Great Stump boars. I sweat-dropped.

_Out of the frying pan and into the fire. _That phrase suddenly popped into my head. I finally understood the deep and meaningful meaning of the phrase.

_Oh shit. Maybe if I greet them they would ignore me?_

'Err…hi.'

It didn't matter if I spoke here. Pigs don't speak languages. Why did I just talk to them? I just attracted their attention. I saw Gon, Kurapika and Leorio on the other side of the clearing. They had three people and talking loudly, when I was only one person. The pigs registered them as a greater risk, so the pigs chased them instead. I thanked whatever thing that ruled up in the heavens and quickly knocked one of the pigs behind its horn before it could join the chase. It fell over and died. How wonderful. Do I need to gut pigs? Or does Buhara like to eat the intestines as well? I shrugged. Who cares? I gathered some fuel, started a fire and started roasting it.

_So I should make some crosses on it first. There. Then I rotate it around and around until it's cooked._

I rotated and finished cooking it, put it on another strong stick and ran up to Buhara for presenting. I stood next to Gon.

He nodded and smiled at me with his arms straining to keep lifting the roasted pig.

He mouthed, He mouthed _you go first._ I smiled back, nodded a thank you and gave my boar to Buhara to eat. He declared his decision for my cooking skills. He took a breath through his full mouth. The moment of truth…

'Itsh good!' I nodded and went to the side. Then I stopped in my tracks. In the heat of the moment, I had forgotten to go toilet!

_Ah, damn. I'm really busting now. Ah, the gong is so loud. Is there a toilet in there? I hope so. Wow, Buhara can sure eat… Come on Menchi, you can talk faster than that. It's obvious that you're cautious with taste… Yes, sushi, I know. Just get on with it…_

'Look over here!'

_Finally._

Everyone looked into the warehouse to see what was inside. I looked for a toilet. And at the very end, tucked into a corner was a small door with a tiny toilet sign on it. I immediately ran over. I opened the door, closed it and did the usual thing you do in toilets, flushed it and walked out again. When I was walking out, I passed another person who was going to the toilet with a cloak that looked exactly the same as mine. Which was impossible because Jeb had given it to me, and I had already noticed the cloth was different to anything I've seen before.

_Huh, must be a coincidence._

I shrugged. I knew I needed to catch fish, so why waste time looking at the rice?

I walked out, noticing that Hanzo was doubled over laughing at the contestant's attempts at making sushi.

_Heh, not much time left, I should start fishing. Oh look, a river and where's the fish? Ah, there's a fish. Should I catch it? Ummm… I'll start now then .I've never fished before though. Oops, that fish is slippery._

* * *

_**8 minutes later…**_

I caught the fish! I started walking back towards the warehouse. I was near the clearing talking to myself.

'Haha, you won't get away from me now!' I talked to the fish. It was nice talking out loud. The trees started to shake. I just talked aloud. Was it my fault?

'What the he…'

The rest of my sentence was drowned by the enthusiastic contestants of the Hunter exam.

'FISH!!!!'

There was a stampede heading my way. I did some calculations in my brain. I couldn't run fast enough to avoid it. So I talked to my staff, remembering the flying instructions.

'Here is your big time staff. I 'm going to use you for the first time. Be happy that I'm not afraid of heights.'

I imagined the miniature wings on my staff growing and starting to flap. I hid behind a tree as I imagined it growing bigger and bigger and bigger…

I started to feel a draught against my legs. The feathers brushed my legs. I started to have goose bumps. It felt like fingers touching my leg. Not a good feeling. I tolerated it until I thought the wings were big enough to fly. And so I whispered

'_Fly'_

I rose up into the air, with the staff still strapped onto my back. That meant I was flying horizontally like a bird, but by that time, I didn't care. This felt _good_. I flew higher so the people wouldn't suspect me and landed in the dust cloud that the people had left, which was near the building. I imagined the wings getting smaller again as I walked into the building and started gutting the fish.

_Haha, this is fun. I wonder why they think girls must cringe away from guts. It's not that bad. Oh look, blood. How interesting. I guess it would be best to make my sushi when everyone else is still catching fish so that the other people don't know what sushi looks like and I really want to fly again…_

I made my sushi but I ate it instead of giving it to Menchi. It tasted nice. I couldn't give it to Menchi, because Hanzo was supposed to blurt it out as the first person that knew what sushi was. If I made it first, it would change the whole story line, and that was bad. I continued to make sushi, stacked it onto a plate, got some soy sauce and went outside. Menchi was conferring with Buhara, so it was fine. I sat in a tree and started eating.

_I wish I had some wasabi… or pineapple, since pineapple tastes good with anything…_

I sat eating as I watched the other people go running back with weird shaped fish to make their 'sushi'. I considered going to watch the scene where Menchi goes mad, but decided against it. I could go later right? At least when she wasn't going ballistic over a certain bald ninja. I unstrapped my staff and got out the rock in my backpack. I had wished for special items, so I was puzzled about the rock. And all the common stuff in my bag. Do they have special properties? I had used the pencils and they still don't portray any special properties…

I poked it. It didn't react. I sat on it. It still didn't move. So then I stared, stomped, punched, hit, scraped, scratched, rubbed, soaked, burnt, and even bit it and it still didn't react.

_Maybe it really is only a rock?_

So I did the last thing I could think of. I twisted it. One half one way, the other half another way. It turned and grew bigger. I stared at it. What just happened? I tried again, this time the other way. It grew smaller. I twisted it the other way again and continued twisting. It grew bigger and bigger and bigger until was about the size of a laptop. Then it snapped into a circle shape with a '_click'_. It even had a button that said – 'press to open'. I pressed it and it opened up slowly like a laptop.

Light poured out of the screen. Then it formed an image and Jeb's face showed up. I gaped. Guess what he said after my amazing discovery.

'Hi.'

* * *

_**With Jeb at the technician's platform on milky-way no. 97…  
(This is a bit before Wind found the secret about the rock…)**_

Jeb sighed sorrowfully. His beloved new edition computer had crashed because of that program and he had visited the star's best available technician. He had told him that he would need another few minutes. Jeb had asked that question 7 hours ago. Jeb also had had problems in obtaining another program to let Windfarest be able to talk the HunterXHunter world language.

'How much longer?' he asked the technician hopefully.

'A few more minutes…'

Jeb sighed again. He started to look at the documents in his hands out of boredom. They were Wind's hobbies, likes and dislikes. He read them, since he had been going through her sixteen page wish for the last few hours.

Name: Windfarest Sani

Hobbies: Eating, sleeping, cooking, singing…

All pretty normal. Jeb nodded and continued reading.

Reading, playing the piano, listening to music, blackmailing, drawing…

Wait.

Jeb went back a bit. _Blackmailing? _That is not normal for a little earthling girl. Unless he was wrong? He didn't have his computer to check. Jeb got reminded about his computer. He sighed.

'How much longer?'

'A few more minutes…'

He got disinterested of Wind's hobbies.

_Next, her likes._

Likes: pineapple, spicy foods, sweet foods, salty foods, sour foods, all foods, sleeping, reading, eating, resting, interesting things, music, air, people's reactions when they see something 'interesting', trees, bunnies, cemeteries...

Jeb knotted his eye-brows in confusion. She likes bunnies and cemeteries? Maybe all earth people were like that… he had no right to be confused… Maybe he could check when he got his computer back… his computer…

'How much longer?'

'A few more minutes…'

Jeb sighed and flipped the page. Then suddenly...

'There, all done. Don't crash your computer like that again, ok?' The technician stepped back from the worktable.

Jeb shot up from his seat. He quickly grabbed it and tucked it lovingly into his jacket.

'Thank you!' he said and quickly left the platform and started floating towards his office. He settled down at his desk, switched on his computer. It immediately gave him a message.

'F.R.O.G is activating, Mister Jeb.'

He groaned. He didn't want to face her right now. Not when he still didn't have the program. F.R.O.G was the rock shaped laptop that he had sent into Wind's back-pack. Don't ask him why it was called F.R.O.G. He didn't know either.

The screen of his computer was suddenly filled with Wind's face. He sighed and said the first thing that came to his mind.

'Hi.'

_**Back with Wind…**_

Jeb opened his mouth again.

'I see you've activated F.R.O.G'

I frowned. Huh? Frog?

'Frog? No, this was a rock before…'

'No, the laptop's called F.R.O.G. It stands for something. I forgot what.'

'Oh. Right. Why isn't it called R.O.C.K? Anyway, what's with all this weird stuff?' I asked. I had high suspicions they were all secretly disguised, but then, that was a hunch. Jeb massaged his temples. Or where his temples would be.

'Wait. I need to email you your list of wishes. And they aren't weird stuff. They are your special items.'

I received the papers. I widened my eyes.

_Wow. What a long wish list. No wonder Jeb was kind of annoyed at me…_

Then I looked at Jeb, having neatly stacked my papers away into the back-pack. I had a confused look on my face. I still didn't understand his special items comment, since the junk in my bag hardly seemed special. I had more than an hour here, so I had enough time to talk to Jeb. He sighed and said,

'For example, what you thought was a rock turned out to be a laptop right?'

I nodded.

'I disguised everything else as well, except for the pencils and sketchbook. I added them in because you won't be able to talk to them, so I added them in for you so you could communicate. Anyway, for example, you have a wallet right?'

I rummaged through the pack and found it. I nodded to him.

'You can get as much money as necessary from that. But you can only take $1000 bills out of it at any one time, and cannot buy stuff for other people. Got it?'

I nodded, looking at the wallet in fascination.

'And there also should be a brown canvas in your bag. That needs more planning. Now, go to your home-page…'

He basically described that when the canvas is activated, when you lay it on the ground and go under it (like a blanket) you would find yourself in a house. You had to design it yourself though. But the only catch was that once you went in, you had to stay in there for at least an hour. But the good thing was that, when you were still inside it, the canvas couldn't be moved from its spot when you were still inside it, although people could lift the edges…

For the next hour or so, I went through the designing process with Jeb. It ended up with a kitchen, two bedrooms (I don't know why), a living room, a study/library and an indoor garden.

I inputted it into the canvas's memory.

'You can choose a room where you can access at all times wherever you are. You don't even need to stay in there for an hour! So which is it?'

I immediately answered. 'The toilet with the shower and the bath.' There was no thought needed for that question, as I had realised how important toilets were earlier on in the day.

He raised his eyebrows at my fast answer.

'Alright then, input it so that whenever you stamp your right foot three times, you would appear in the room…'

And that took another ten minutes…

'Now you know how to go in and stuff…You need to know I sent your friend into the hunter world as well...'

I cocked my head. I faintly heard an air-ship. Ah, the hunter confederation ship.

'Oh, is it that late. Jeb, need to go now. Bye!'

I snapped F.R.O.G shut and started twisting it again. It became smaller and smaller. I stared in interest as it became looked like a rock again. Then I packed up and went to the ware-house. I went up to Killua and Gon who were standing outside. They looked like they wanted to ask me questions, (like where was I when they were testing sushi) when I pointed. President Netero's voice boomed out from the ship.

'That's one explanation. But does it justify such severity?' he said to Menchi's reason to why everyone failed.

It sounded like it came from a megaphone.

'The sign of the Hunter's Confederation! Is it the examination committee?' someone yelled out.

The air-ship was huge. I saw a little figure standing on the platform thing when it suddenly jumped . The dot went down and down, and it got bigger and bigger until it looked like an old guy. Then person landed gracefully on his clogs. I inwardly applauded. It was one amazing jump.

President Netero had come.

* * *

**And here it is the fourth chapter of this story. I'm thinking of changing the story name. And summary. I suck at summaries... Any suggestions? OH, and do I need a disclaimer?**

**And thank you for everyone who reviewed (once again) and the people who enjoy this story. As usual, any ideas, comments, or general confusion and appreciation can be submitted through reviews. THANKYOU EVERYONE FOR THE GENEROUS COMMENTS! ^_^**

**Colbub**


	5. My best friend the Kurapika obsessor

**So hey guys, I'm going to do the disclaimer next chapter. Greatly appreciated are the reviews, and thanks to RandomGothicNinjaNerd once again for helping me! And cyber-hugs to everyone who reviewed, reviews and is going to review! Thank you again for reading this random passage and story!**

**

* * *

**

President Netero calmly walked towards Menchi, as if he just didn't jump from an airship nearly three kilometres from the earth's surface. Everyone gaped, even me. Watching it as something that could actually happen (as, in real life) was so ummm... real. Even though I know nen is involved, it was still amazing.

'Netero-san, president of the committee. The man responsible for the trials.' Menchi said, still in shock mode.

Everyone looked shocked and amazed. They were actually seeing the president of the Hunter comittee! of course they would be amazed. Then Netero-san started to talk.

'Responsible yes, but I'm only an executor. And I'm here to solve this kind of problem. Menchi.'

Menchi immediately straightened up and said in a very nervous voice, 'Yes!'

I looked on happily, munching my last piece of sushi. I swallowed and looked on.

_Ha, this is really cool. Menchi looked so rough and tough but here she's looks like she's being lectured by a favourite teacher! President Netero is amazing... Though of course, Menchi is really cool as well...  
_

'Aha!' President Netero suddenly said. I could practically see the light bulb flash on top of his head. 'You're going to go on, but as compensation, you'll have to take the test as well! How about it? This way, it'll be easier for the contestants to accept your decision.'

All the people looked at Menchi for her decision.

'Yes, certainly.'

'Very well!'

Menchi turned to face us, took a big breath and said, 'This time, the test will be... a boiled egg!'

Huh?

'President, can you give us a ride to this mountain?' she pointed.

'I see, no problem!' the president exclaimed.

And so, we boarded the airship.

**

* * *

**

_Wow, amazing view! You can't see the surroundings so clearly if you were in a plane…_

That was basically my train of thought on the air-ship ride to the mountain. Gon was going toilet, so he couldn't goggle about it with me, and Killua was down stairs drinking tea, as he said 'I've seen this too many times to count.'

_How can anyone not appreciate this view?_

I sighed. Then turned back to Jeb's interrupted sentence, '_You need to know I sent your friend into the hunter world as well._

I only had one close friend and she was called Dusketha. She hated that name, so she insists on being called Dusky. She said that her parents didn't know any names so they grabbed a poem book and randomly chose a name. That poem was about four fairies. She had shuddered that time. She likes the hunter series as well, although she likes Kurapika better, we've had long hours of long debates about who was better.

_I hope she wasn't sucked into this mess…_

The speakers started to splutter as we landed.

'Contestants, we have arrived at the mountain. Please start disembarking.'

I started walking towards the exit, following the other people who were heading in that direction. I sighed. I think I had a headache.

**

* * *

**

We were standing next to a really really _really _deep canyon. And I mean really deep. I looked down at it and it gave me the shivers. I wasn't afraid of heights but this height is just _way_ too freaky. I gulped. No wonder only forty something people passed this test. I wouldn't do this test if I didn't know I could fly. With all the condensed moonbeam on me, the web would probably snap.

Menchi pointed at the cavern.

'Here it is.' She said, like we were having a normal conversation and she was pointing to a flower she picked. I must admit, the people here were freaky. Cool, but freaky.

Todo (the fat dude who got his face mashed in by Buhara, but got his face miraculously healed,) said brightly, 'But, what's down there?'

'Don't worry!' Menchi said, taking off her boots. 'There's a very deep river.'

_Just__ a very deep river? I nearly couldn't see that river! It just looks like a piece of silver ribbon! A really really thin silver ribbon! Gaaah, the people in the hunter world are weird._

'The current is very strong, so you'd better not fall in, unless you want to be washed ashore a dozen miles from here.'

I gulped. She was a great re-assurer. I felt so assured that I wanted to run away from here before I died. I felt sooooo brave and courageous. I wasn't born to face this kind of stuff. Anyway, these thoughts were impractical, since I could fly anyway. Menchi finished taking off her boots and bounded to the edge of the canyon and jumped off like she was jumping off a diving board.

'HUH?! BUT…'

Was the general reaction to what Menchi was doing. President Netero just said calmly, while stroking his beard and looking at the sky, seeming like to the world he was just commenting on weather.

'It's here, on Mount Mafutatsu, which lives the tarantula eagles. She went to get one of the eggs. Tarantula eagles tighten strong lines between both rock faces, and suspend their eggs to protect them from the attacks of land creatures.'

I shuddered and unstrapped my staff. I was going to need this. I sat on it side-saddle, though there wasn't technically a saddle. Ummm… I sat on its side-staff and started imagining the wings growing. This time, I actually saw it grow. They looked like angel's wings, they were so beautiful. I concentrated on making it bigger as Menchi's voice floated up from the ravine.

'You have to grab the line…' Her voice echoed as it floated up. It sounded like a ghost. I shuddered. I had a problem with ghosts from when I was little. My best friend kept saying the ghosts were going to kill me. I believed her. Actually, thinking back, I don't think a ghost could actually fit in a lemonade can… Or maybe they can fit into a can? Wait… I frowned my eyebrows in thought, and Menchi's voice floated up again. '…take one egg… and come back up climbing the rock face…and finally you have to boil the egg!'

Her face popped up from the edge. She was smiling. There was general comprehension in the atmosphere as people understood what we had to do. I was at the back, not standing with Killua and Gon, since I didn't want to attract attention with my wing-growing. I heard Gon and Killua's voice exclaiming, 'Ah cool!' and 'Yeah! I was expecting something more like that!'

I shook my head. I would never ever expect something like this. That's the difference between a Earthling and a HunterXHunter person. I put my attention back to the wings on my staff. They were approximately what I needed to lift me up. I nodded and told them that I wanted them to fly down the ravine, let me get an egg, and fly back up to let me stand. They twitched. I guess that was a response. I sat on it more steadily, gripped it hard, it started to lift me up and I flew into the ravine. I heard the exclamations behind me, some saying that this wasn't allowed. I heard President Netero's voice replying,

'The test is to boil a tarantula eagle's egg. There is no saying to how you get it.' That settled the mutters. I flew down to see surprised faces and a 'confirmed' look on Kurapika's face.

'Wow! Cool Wind! That is just… Wow!

I smiled at Gon. It was just like him to say stuff like that. Killua just stared at the wings. I flew up to grab an egg. I tried to fly up before the tarantula eagles started to attack, when Todo fell less than a metre from me. It was like a big fat bllur of something fleshy falling and making you nearly lose your grip on the thing that's keeping you alive. I nearly had a heart attack when I nearly lost my grip.

'Help!'

Gon immediately went into action. He pocketed his egg, jumped and grabbed Todo then used his fishing rod to secure them from falling any further.

'Gon! Are you ok?' Leorio yelled from the rock-face.

'Yes!' a hollow sounding voice yelled out. I shrugged and started flying upwards again. I noticed the person with the exact same cloak as me climbing the wall like a spider. I stared at her/him then settled lightly onto my feet back on the plateau as the wings automatically started to shrink. When Killua and Kurapika (they climbed up first) arrived, the wings were back in their miniature state. Killua looked a bit disappointed, but Kurapika had an 'I understand everything now' look on his face. I shuddered. I had never liked quizzes. I went to the boiling water vat and put my egg in. Then I waited.

After the drama with Todo, Gon and the rest of them also put their eggs into the vat. And waited with me. Killua leaned in, trying to see the eggs.

'I don't even know how long normal eggs cook, much less these eggs.'

I chuckled. He glared at me.

'What, you know?'

I nodded. He opened his mouth but then got distracted by the eggs starting to jump in the water. I just grabbed an egg and started peeling it.

_Waaaah, this is hot. _I juggled as I peeled it. Everyone else had started peeling their eggs too. Menchi handed out normal eggs for us to compare the eggs to. She started talking.

'Here's an egg like the ones you can buy, and here's a tarantula-eagle's egg. See the difference!'

I ate the normal egg first, as I knew the tarantula egg was supposed to be delicious. _Yup, nice yolk!_ Then I ate the tarantula-eagle's egg.

_Oh my… Why don't we have these at Earth? This is really really yummy! I'll eat this every single day!_

I ate it morsel by morsel. By the time it was gone, everyone was boarding the air-ship again. 42 people had passed Menchi's order. I saw the person with the same cloak as me in the window, getting ready to sleep.

_Gaah, so we're going to the tower now… I can't exactly go with Gon and Killua now can I? Although maybe I could put a mini camera on them just to see the action…_

Those were my thoughts as I went into the ship. Yup, I had found (on the air-ship ride to the mountain) that the sticker page in my back-pack were actually really flat cameras. I was elated, and stuck one onto Gon before he went into the toilet saying that it was a game to see how long the sticker would last. He accepted the reason, as I had expected. The sticker page itself was the screen where you could watch the camera's view.

_Haha! Now I can watch and not bother the story line of HunterXHunter! Yes! I can secretly watch Killua. Wait. That sounded perverted. Ah, I don't want to hear Netero's speech. I'll just wander around then…_

After, I shook my head at Killua's and Gon's offer to go explore the ship with them and roamed the ship by myself. I found the empty gym and settled myself there and got myself comfortable. Since Gon, Killua and the President came here to do the midnight game, then why not settle myself here, rest a bit while waiting for them? And so, with that thought I slept.

_**In the weird yellow-skied dimension…**_

What? Why was I here again? I looked around me, immobile again since the condensed moonbeam costume had survived the trip here. Although I noted, my pack and my cloak wasn't here, but my staff was. I sighed. Did Jeb want to talk to me again?

And you know of the saying, speak of the devil, he comes? Technically, I didn't _speak_ of Jeb, but thinking is close right? Guess what? Jeb came up.

'Hi.'

I sighed at him.

'Why am I here again?'

'Didn't I mention? Whenever you sleep, you conscious mind will come here. Though of course, your physical body is resting and getting energy.'

I groaned. I had to face him _every single night_ from now on. Then I remembered something.

'Oh, and what did you mean by 'I sent your friend into the hunter world as well?' I only have one close friend, and if this is a joke, it's not a very good one.'

He blinked.

'What's a joke?'

That did not bode well. If he didn't know what a joke was, how can he joke? That means Dusky did really come to the hunter world. I actually did drag her into this mess. I mentally prepared myself for her mental tirade at me when I'll meet her.

'Ummm… then where is she now?'

'When she falls asleep, then she'll arrive right next to you.'

A shape suddenly appeared next to me. It stood up straight for ten seconds then immediately slumped over. Like mine. Then it talked.

'Hi Jeb!'

I widened my eyes. This was really Dusky. Oh no…

Then she turned her head and saw me. I winced, getting ready for her words. Once I had snuck out of hospital to try and get some tinned pineapple see, then got sent back. Dusky was waiting for me there and started yelling at me for _five hours straight_. Then she didn't let me have dinner. It was the only night which they had pineapple. I never tried to make her that angry again.

She widened her eyes in recognition. I flinched. She opened her mouth, took a deep breath…

'WINDFAREST SANI! WHEN THEY TOLD ME THAT YOU HAD DISAPPEARED FOR TWO MINUTES I THOUGHT YOU HAD RAN AWAY AGAIN. DID YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS? I EVEN CALLED YOUR PARENTS TO SEE IF YOU WERE THERE! IT WAS VERY SELFISH OF YOU! THEN WHEN I WAS RUNNING AROUND THE STREETS LOOKING FOR YOU, I GOT ZAPPED INTO A WEIRD ORANGE-SKIED DIMENSION. THAT WAS REALLY CONFUSING YOU KNOW. AND YOU NEVER THOUGHT TO TELL ME THAT YOU WISHED A 16 PAGE WISH? AND REALLY, PINEAPPLE ICE-CREAM? THAT IS JUST SO LIKE YOU TO WASTE A PART OF YOUR WISH LIKE THAT! I HAD TO TRAIN FOR TWO WEEKS STRAIGHT BECAUSE OF YOU, AND THAT MADE ME VERY PISSED. I COULDN'T EVEN RAISE MY ARMS IN THERE! But then, you let me go into HunterXHunter and I actually saw Kurapika so my anger got nullified. A bit…'

I raised my arms from my face.

'That's it?'

She was breathing heavily.

'OH YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO SAY THAT?! DO YOU KNOW... ?'

'You saw Kurapika right? You should be happy! Happy, happy, you know, happy...'

Dusky calmed down.

I sighed in relief. Dusky was an orphan, and I was the only one she had ties to. And me with her. A lot of people didn't understand why we two were friends. She was tall for her age. I was short. She had black hair, I had white. She was tanned; I was pale, etc. etc. But personality wise, we couldn't have been more alike. We had met in the waiting room of the hospital. Me for my first chemotherapy session and her from a street fight. We had started talking and had hit off really well. We just kept in contact with each other, and gradually became best friends. She was the one I went to when all of my hair fell out, and I was the one she went to when her cat died. I looked up. She had started talking.

'Oh yeah, thank you.'

Huh?

'You let me have my own choice of how I could be. You know, I wished myself to be really pretty, since I'm not that pretty on Earth and some special items. I didn't wish for any special powers though, but I did wish to be a Kurata like Kurapika. And I won't tell you my third wish.' She stuck out her tongue.

'WHAT?' I burst out.

She nodded.

'You could seriously change the story-line like that! You can't do that!' I exclaimed.

'But red eyes look cool! And if I was another Kurata, then the Kurata line won't become extinct!'

'You can just have wished for red eyes! And wait, are you planning on marrying Kurapika?'

'Yup!'

Oh my gosh, she's was so self-obsessed sometimes. Well times where concerning Kurapika. She was fan-girl to the max. Then she continued.

'And permanent red eyes are freaky, so I wished for a less stand-out colour. Now I have silver eyes!'

I sighed. She could be so simple minded at times concerning Kurapika.

'Oh well, I'm glad you're here. Promise me you won't jump him or reveal that you are a Kurata to Kurapika.'

'Why?!" she whined.

'Because if you let him figure it out for himself, he would be even happier!' Oh I was such a liar. If Kurapika found that there was a survivor, he would become so overprotective and start to do rash decisions, or plan to send Dusky into 'safer' places. She hates that. I have witnessed it firsthand. It was horrible.

'OK!' She held out her pinkie. I swear, she has a mental age of 3. I did a mental age test thing once, and I got 56. That was freaky. Of course, Dusky got her own age of 11. Does that mean I have to act like a three year old to seem my age? I sighed and joined the pinkies with her. She smiled brightly. Our personalities were similar, doesn't mean that mental ages had to be the the same.

'Wear these contacts. They're silver, if you ever go berserk, they would shield it, to an extent. They're pretty and the same colour as your eyes now anyway, so no loss.' I ordered. She pouted but put them on. She's older than me, but listens to my orders. I wonder why?

'Anyway, where are you sleeping right now?' That sentence sounded weird. We were talking while we were sleeping. These were very unusual circumstances.

'Near the exit! I'm that weird hooded figure! Oh, and you can't talk either right? Because no one would understand you.'

I nodded.

'I didn't get a notebook! I couldn't communicate at all!'

Jeb interrupted our nattering.

'You can talk when you're awake. Take off your condensed moonbeam costume Windfarest, and Dusketha your sapphire. You will start training your nen while Windfarest blocks my attacks with air barriers.'

_Oh, Dusky got a sapphire costume. Must look nice… and very heavy. Moonbeams are preferable to gems, since when they're condensed, they're this heavy. I wonder how heavy hers is?_

'Ummm… Jeb, I don't know how to make air barriers. And when did Dusky opened her nen openings?'

Dusky flashed the peace sign at me.

'Jeb said the automatically open without risk of user when you change from any dimension to the other. And your nen increases as well! That's how you control elements!'

I frowned, annoyed. Why did Jeb tell her so much? Oh well. I tried to make sense out of Jeb's words.

'So if I make my wings grow by imagining really hard, do I imagine air barriers blocking attacks and attacking?'

Jeb nodded.

'There are many states of the mind. When you changed dimensions, I just added one for you, for you to access elemental powers. You slip into the state unconsciously for your natural element. Yours is air, that's why you can make the wings go large by imagining. But imagine, if you imagine someone you hate dying by choking, they will die.'

That was a horrible thought. What if I was angry at Dusky?

'That's why I'm training you, because if you get into **and **out the right state of mind easily and your mind has good reflexes and just automatically blocks attacks, it'll be good. I will give you exercises to train your mind so that you can control you powers. Like, after these exercises, you would be able to imagine that you're killing someone but they won't die until you consciously reach your power ok?'

I nodded, as it made sense. To me. Dusky was bobbing her head smiling absently. Why meant she didn't understand.

'But why start with air?'

'It's your element, it needs the most control. And because most people can't see it, which is a good thing and if it moves, they just think it's just the wind. And it's everywhere, except underwater, but then you would have mastered water techniques already. Wind barriers are the simplest type of defence. How you defend and attack just depends on your imagination.'

That's a good thing. My imagination was very extensive, since it was sometimes the only way to occupy myself in hospital.

'Now then, Dusky, start the exercise I taught you. It won't be like any of the techniques in the hunter world, so you better learn _their_ techniques too. Don't be lazy.'

Dusky made a face and got to work.

He then turned to me.

'Start defending!' he started to shoot fireballs at me. I widened my eyes and just managed to imagine an invisible barrier between me and the fireball. It was so close that it singed my eyebrows.

'Good, now start trying to put the barrier not so close to your body. And make it stronger.'

_As if I wanted to singe my eyebrows_…

**

* * *

**

Someone was shaking me. I waved goodbye to Dusky, who was also fading, which means she was starting to wake up too. I blocked a random fireball from Jeb and the yellow-skied dimension was replaced be a blurry vision of a person with spiky black hair.

'Wind!'

I blinked at him then looked around. Killua was standing there, and president Netero.

'We're going to play a game with president Netero over there! Do you want to join us?'

I nodded happily. I was going to join the ball game! Yay! Wait, I need to meet Dusky first… Oh well! She'll come to find me!

I nodded again and got to my feet, levering myself up with my staff.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and stuff once again! Reviews are greatly appreciated so please review! X) Soes here's the next chapter. Although I have the sixth chapter ready, I'm going to update every week! (better to have orderly updates!)**

**Oh and really, please review! Anonymous, visitors, it's all ok. I want to see if people are enjoying this fic and if it's interesting! Cookies to everyone who reviews,**

**Colbub**


	6. Meeting the hundred year old, Netero san

**Thanks to RandomGothicNinjaNerd for encouragement and beta-ing once again! Cookies to everyone who reviewed and here's my disclaimer (I told you I was a worrywart!)**

**Ahem… Colbub does not own the Hunter world and its characters or its storyline! Colbub only owns her OC's and what they do!  
Haha, that was fun. Ok, too lazy to do it for every chapter, so it's only here for this chapter! Hehe… **

**Here's the next chapter! Please enjoy! *bows repeatedly until the curtain drops***

* * *

After I stood up, Netero-san came up and said cheerfully

'Ah! So you want to play with me too!'

I sweat dropped. He did **not** look like a guy who was more than one-hundred years old. I smiled politely leaned on my staff and wrote

**Yes.**

He raised an eyebrow.

'You can't talk?' I shook my head.

**No.** I was speed writing. **It's because no one here knows my language yet, and I and learning it slowly. Until I can talk perfectly, I won't talk.**

There, that explained it. Then when I suddenly talked, then no-one would be surprised! Because Jeb would (hopefully) be able to work that program and let me and Dusky able to talk to them!

'Try talking to me. I've picked up a lot of languages in my years…'

_I'm sure you did._

'…so I might be able to understand.'

I nodded and talked. My voice was a bit rusty from lack of use. I coughed a bit, and drank some water. I tried again. My voice was still a bit dry.

'Hello, my name is Wind.'

His eye-brows rose.

'I've heard that language before. I learnt how to understand, but I have trouble speaking it. That's your problem with our language isn't it?'

I smiled brightly at him and nodded. I was happy! Someone understood my language! Wait, wasn't my language from earth? And so I asked him, in a polite way of course.

'Yes. I cannot talk your language as of yet. I will pick it up soon enough. How did you learn my language Netero-san?' I was really puzzled with this. I really did think my language didn't exist here.

'Oh, that was years ago when I met someone from the secretive country of elemental controllers. You know the huge country Avril. It's the big continent island country that doesn't let visitors in. Fortunately, I was one of the lucky few who got an invitation. They are surprisingly rich. How do you know their language?'

Now, in the space of a few minutes, I found that the country I was apparently princess of was secretive country that didn't let visitors in unless with an invitation and I guess, with a person from that country. It was also rich and big, an island and it was called Avril. I gulped. Should I tell him? It would be a good thing right? Since Netero-san was very important. I guess I was important too now.

So I said in perfect formal language,

'I am Wind, which is a shortened form of my name. I know this language because I come from Avril.'

He raised his eyebrows.

'It is an honour to see a person from Avril, since they are a well respected people of this world. I guess your cloak is a protection. What is your status? Everyone has a status on Avril.'

I guess, if I tell, I should tell everything.

'I am Imperial Princess of Avril, the heir apparent to the throne of Avril, which is currently held by the Clan of Fire. My parents are the holder and leader of the Air Nomads. I have many titles, but I only give you this one, since this is most important.'

I smiled at him. I didn't understand half of that stuff. Jeb just told me to memorise it one day in those weeks of training torture. He hung it in front of my face so I _had_ to read it. But I did know that whoever was born with the power of the five elements (even a beggar) would become the heir apparent. It was a pretty high status. And by the reaction in Netero-san, it was more than only important.

Netero-san widened his eyes.

'It is an honour to meet you prin…'

I raised a hand immediately and imagined the air around his mouth still. He couldn't talk. His nen struggled against it though. I frowned and clenched my fist. It stopped struggling. I smiled.

_Perfect._

'Please don't mention my status. My best friend is here as well, but we are trying to hide our origins, as we may become targets. And you know the tradition to send the heir to become a hunter at the age of ten-eleven, so it's not that big of an issue.'

He was starting to try and speak again. So I relaxed my arm and released the air.

While we were doing this, Killua and Gon were standing there, looking on…

* * *

_**From Killua's point of view for awhile**_

I was very interested at the one sided conversation, since I could only understand one side. I had learnt that Wind was from a secretive country of elemental controllers. That meant that he controlled an element too.

_I wonder which?_

When something about status was mentioned, Wind replied, in his strangely girly voice. I had noticed that when he smiled he looked like a girl. But it can't be possible right? But then, the old man eyes widened and he said something weird. That old man had seemed like nothing could make him surprised.

'It's an honour to meet you prin…'

I frowned when I realised he wasn't talking anymore and Wind had started talking. I was watching with interest. But Gon suddenly nudged me.

'Hey Killua, when are you planning to tell your parent's occupation to Wind? You said that people didn't usually react like me.'

I scowled. I forgot that. I'll tell him later.

Then the annoying old man just looked at Wind, nodded at him and turned to us again, smiling.

'If you take this ball, you win. You're free to attack me anyway you'd like! I won't hit back. I expect you already know what we're talking about?'

Wind nodded. He smiled brightly. He was _beautiful_. Gack, that just sounded gay. I can't be gay! I was interested in girls, I was straight. But then, when Wind stopped smiling, I just thought: What? He wasn't beautiful anymore. That's good. That's very good.

To distract myself from my train of thought, I looked at the annoying old man.

'We just have to take the ball right? Alright I'll start.'

'Go ahead.'

I started walking forward. I was never going to lose to _this_ old bag.

* * *

_**Back into the mind of Wind**_

I felt like clapping my hands. I was going to watch the match! I was the luckiest girl in the whole universe!

So I just settled in for the scene.

_I wish I had some food, preferably pineapple…though popcorn would be ok..._

I shrugged, sat down and wrote to Gon, (who had drifted over to stand beside me) that when the two of them were all worn out, I would try.

He nodded and ran to his turn. I smiled a bit when he jumped so high that he bumped his head on the ceiling.

_He's so cute, in a teddy-bear way and innocent too. Completely opposite to Killua, who had been a killing machine from birth._

**

* * *

**

I smiled in interest as Gon attacked Netero-san with his boot. I had been watching for hours on end, I swear my bottom had gone flat. But it was very interesting and I never got bored. The ball went up into the air.

'We got it!'

Killua and Gon reached their hands out to the ball, nearly touching it. Then suddenly, a blur in the shape of Netero-san came between them and broke them apart. He skidded and left a burning trail that started to smoke. His feet weren't smoking of course, the ball and the floor was. It was _that _fast, it made the metal floor smoke. I looked at the floor in awe.

'You almost got it. Nice try!' He smiled at them. He was rolling the ball on his head. Which I didn't think was that good of an idea, since it was still smoking from the scraping it got. Wasn't it hot?

Killua suddenly got up.

'That's it for me. I give up, I lost.' He swung his jacket over his shoulder and turned away a bit. He didn't look at all like he was at the verge of killing somebody out of frustration. He was giving up to avoid a massacre of people he cared about.

'Why, we've still got plenty of time left!' Gon replied smiling happily while pointing at the clock. 'We almost got him!'

Killua looked at Gon as if he was stupid. He probably was, in the art of combat. No offense intended of course.

'Really… Didn't you get it? He didn't even use his right hand and left foot! Even if we tried a whole year, we couldn't catch the ball.'

'What?!'

Gon looked at Netero-san. I knew it was time to try my trick.

_So it all depends on my imagination huh? Ha, let's see how you react to the result of __**my**__ imagination._

'Aaargh, that old bag is starting to get on my nerves. Let's go Gon!' I started writing. I started snapping my fingers to get attention.

**My turn now. Did you forget about me? But my result of course, doesn't let anyone have any awards get it?**

I glared at them, and not waiting for a reply, I went unsmilingly to Netero-san until he was less than a metre away. He was holding the ball tightly in his hands. I smiled at him, and then started imagining the air around Netero-san except near his mouth was hard to touch. So that he couldn't move. His nen started to fight me. I tried harder. I slowly clenched my fist and finally, he couldn't move. I walked over and tried to get the ball.

'Smart trick there kid! But I'm holding it very tightly, so you can't snatch it off me!'

I glared at him. I was starting to get frustrated. And annoyed. Very annoyed. I imagined (in the state of mind Jeb taught me to enter) that the air around his fingers clamped like a vice. I slowly raised my other hand and twitched my fingers. The nen started fighting me again, and I saw the finger muscles struggle not to loosen. I suddenly clenched my hand into a fist. Now I had two fists in front of me. The fingers collapsed all at once. The ball dropped to my feet. I picked it up and smiled an urchin grin to Killua and Gon. They were watching with their mouths open. I unclenched my other fist to free Netero-san and gave him back the ball.

'Aah, I was no match for you after all. I did hear that all the people of the country of Avril had abnormally high nen levels, and considering your status, no wonder. Me! Losing to a little kid! I'm losing face in my old age. One day we must have a match.'

I shook my head.

'My meagre skills are no match for a level at your competence, Netero-san.'

He smiled.

'Just call me Netero. Netero-san makes me sound so old! Well then,'

He looked at Gon and Killua.

'Weren't you going?'

Killua started up first.

'Come on Gon.'

'I'm going to try a little more.'

'DID YOU LISTEN TO WHAT I SAID? It's impossible! You'll never get the ball!'

'I don't care about the ball. Anyway, Wind got it already.'

Killua stopped in his tracks.

'We've still got time left. Now I'd like to force him to use his right hand.'

Killua looked at Gon weirdly with his poker face.

'...Ok, good luck. I'm gonna rest a little.'

The door clanged shut.

'I'm sorry Netero-san,' I said, 'I need to find my friend now.'

'It's ok Wind-dear. Just come to me if you have anything special. Like restrictions on perverts, just come to me!'

I sweat dropped.

'Ok! Tell Gon goodbye for me and a see you later!'

I waved to both them and went out.

CLANG. The door clanged shut.

I followed Killua. I hoped I could stop him from killing those two guys first. But it was necessary. And the two guys _were _rude. My face dropped. Maybe I could go under disguise to stop Killua? Naah, doesn't work. I think he would know me even with glasses.

_Which way did he go?'_

I turned a corner and saw a bloody carnage of body pieces.

_I was too late._

I ran to catch up to him, my shoes bloody. I grimaced. My shoes were leaving bloody footprints. I didn't care, its just that the carpet was very nice. But I had to go faster. I leaned on my staff and imagined it floating a little bit up so I use it to move faster. I was whipping through corridors looking for a thatch of silver hair. Then I saw it. A little bit too late. Killua was right in front of me now.

_Ack, I can't stop now._

So I screamed.

'KILLUA!'

* * *

_**In Killua's point of view**_

I heard a scream of my name in a weird accent. I looked around me, my hands still bloody after that incident. I just calmed myself down, since I had already vented out my anger on the two men. My arms got into the automatic block position. Something _soft_ bumped into me at a great speed. I fell over.

My sight was filled with a face and brown cloak.

'Wind? Why are you here?'

I noticed his bloody shoes.

_Oh no, he went to the murder scene… No doubt he knew it was me._

He got out his sketchbook and his pencils from that pack he always wore. Then he started writing. I winced. Was it a message saying he didn't want to be my friend anymore?

**Next time you murder somebody, don't do it in the middle of the corridor. It makes really crossing very gross. But best, not murder at all for no reason of course!**

I stared at him in disbelief. First Gon's reaction to my parents being assassins and now Wind's reaction to my recent murder, these two people are special. So I tested his reaction to my parents being assassins. He just stayed silent, while he started writing on his board.

**I knew that already. So?**

I looked at him in disbelief again. He knew I was an assassin and he still befriended me? But then, if he knew so much about me, he should know other things too.

'What other things do you know about me?'

He stuck his tongue out. Then showed me his message.

**NOT TELLING! **

Then he got up, smiled at me, took my hand and led me to where Kurapika and Leorio were sleeping. Then he walked/ran/speed walked away.

I smiled. It was hard not to be happy when your two close friends didn't abandon you when they found out that you were an assassin. But a bit weird though, I must admit.

* * *

_**Back into Wind's point of view (again!)**_

I went to find Dusky. But first, the most important thing is right now is toilet. I didn't want to go into my special toilet yet. So I searched for a normal toilet. It was a unisex one. I went in and guess who I saw? Dusky.

'Hey. Thought about joining you then stopped, because I found Kurapika. I just feigned sleep on the other side while watching him. He looks so cute when he sleeps!'

I sighed. She was too Kurapika obsessed. So I said my thoughts in one word.

'Stalker.'

'No I'm not! Anyway put the door to engaged.'

I complied.

'Look in the mirror.'

I did. And my face dropped in horror.

'I see a _boy._' My voice hushed. Sure, I looked very nice (some would call hot) and I was also even more animeified. But as a _boy?_ Sure, Jeb said I was going to go through some changes but a _boy?_ A _BOY??????_

'Don't freak, Jeb said that your disease is still in your body.'

'What?' I turned to her.

'Once you pass the hunter test and help Killua, you're going to go to Avril and get the cure. Jeb chose this place because it has a cure for cancer. Though I think they call it something else in this world.'

I sighed in relief. Then I frowned.

'Why does he tell you more stuff than me?' I whined at her.

'Because he likes me better.'

Well that was blunt. But expected of Dusky, I must say.

'Anyway, just take off the hood.'

I took off the hood and found I had long white hair again, my normal pale skin and a beautiful animefied version of myself.

'Why do I look so _pretty?'_

'Ummm… according to your wish on line 17 page 9.' I looked.

_Is there __pineapple flavoured__ cookie__s__ in…_No that's not it. _…I wish I can be prettier than now…_

'I actually wished that?'

'Yup!'

'Why did I do that for? Oh gosh, I feel like those perfect people where everything they do is wise and good and they're also pretty and powerful and smart. What were those people called again?'

Dusky answered.

'Err… I think the girls are called Mary-sue.'

'Why?'

'It just is.'

'What a lame name. Why can't they make it a weird name like, ummm, your name?'

'Don't remind me… I hate my name…' she groaned. Then she perked up. 'Anyway, when you put your hood up, you would look like a boy, and when you put your hood down, you'll look like yourself. But don't smile too much, because the special abilities of the cloak only extend to when you're not smiling and special people can notice the tiny change.'

'Ok. No smiling. Got it.'

She smiled at me. It struck me that Dusky was actually really very pretty. She always insisted she was ugly because the first time she told a guy she liked him, he said – Go away ugly – I beated the hell out of him and returned to hospital with him, me all fine and smiling and him bleeding and bruised all over. Dusky had looked creeped out but happy I guess, because I never seemed the type to be violent and I had become violent for _her_. Now she said she wished to be prettier, she definitely looked like those Asian princesses in those fairy tales.

I got jolted out of my reverie when she put her hood up.

'Now, introduce me to Kurapika.'

I sweat dropped.

'Err…Ok.' I looked at her. She also looked quite nice as a guy. I shrugged and put my own hood up. Then led her to where Leorio and Kurapika were sleeping. They were awake now. They saw me and greeted me.

'Hey Wind!'

I had been writing in my book. Now I showed them.

**This is my friend from my own country Dusk. We got separated before but now we found each other again. He's a bit older than me though, and as you can notice a bit taller.**

Leorio laughed.

**He wanted to meet you. He can't speak your language either, like me, although we can understand each other. Please be nice to him!**

I smiled at them and turned around and glared at Dusky.

'I introduced you as Dusk because it sounds manlier. Now no jumping Kurapika in a bout of fan-girlishness ok?'

She nodded and held her hand out to them. They shook her hand smiling at her. She went a bit red while shaking hands with Kurapika and smiled to him a brilliant smile. I nudged her. She forgot the no smiling rule. She grimaced at me. I started writing again.

**It's nearly the end of the time slot we were given. It's nearly dawn and I think we might be landing soon. I'm going to introduce him to Killua and Gon ok?**

They nodded and looked at the clock.

'Oh look at the time! I need to go replenish my water bottle!'

I rolled my eyes. Leorio should have done that an age ago.

I left them behind, dragging a reluctant Dusky behind me.

Similar introductions were done to Gon and Killua, only Gon we had to nudge him awake and he reacted very happily. He was jumping and pumping Dusky's hand so fast, I thought it would fall off. The introduction with Killua was the same, but he only shook her hand a few times, as a normal person would. Then of course, I told him that Dusky had already known his family heritage for a long time like me, but he had concentrated on finding me and trying to contact somebody he was related to (Kurapika of course) so he never had the chance to make friends. Killua nodded and smiled at us.

'Now we have another weird person joining our group!'

I raised my eyebrows.

**You think us as a group?**

'—of course not.' He said, after a pause. I guess he really is new to the world of friendly feelings.

This time, I smiled at him brilliantly and of course, Dusky nudged me. So I dropped my smile a bit and told them, well technically wrote to them

**We should be landing soon! Let's talk! I'll just drag Gon over.**

Dusky stopped me from getting up. She whispered to me,

'I'll get him. You just catch from private time ok?'

I blushed.

'What are you saying Dusky? We are both guys here! Killua's straight! Well I hope he is, lately in the manga he seemed to like Gon, but later, I realised it was friendship anyway, so stop saying such embarrassing things!'

She winked at me and left. I cursed her. Silently of course.

So then, we sat drawing pictures, trying to beat the other with who drew the ugliest picture. We were laughing a lot, because the cloak can't handle smiles doesn't mean it can't handle laughs. I hope so anyway. We were having a very fun time, and I was in the middle of drawing the most demented thing I could think of when Dusky came over without Gon.

'Come on! We see our destination point already!'

And just on cue, the announcement came.

– To all passengers, we are landing—

We all filed towards the exit, meeting Gon and Leorio on the way and Kurapika near the door. And of course, Dusky immediately went over to him 'borrowing' my sketch book to start conversation.

I smiled at them. I hoped we could create great memories together.

So I faced the exit and stepped out into the light of the really bright (much too bright I tell you) sun.

* * *

**So this is the sixth chapter! So fast! (AND REVIEW PEOPLE!). It's fun to write fan fiction! I created an OC for Kurapika and Killua because they need them. Haha, hope you have fun reading this and hope its not confusing, etc. If there are any mistakes, please review too! I might not be aware of them…**

**If it's not good, just review!**

**Colbub**


	7. What is the lightest in the world?

**So here's my next chapter! And to all my readers, I wish them a Merry Christmas, a Happy New Year, and Season's Greeting, throwing in a happy New Year's Eve and Boxing Day, and Christmas Eve. Haha, so many celebrations!**

**Hope you enjoy, and anything confusing, wrong, you want to complain or encourage or flame, it's ok. Just don't flame too badly please.**

* * *

I squinted; the sun was so bright. I hope I didn't need to run too hard, since now that I thought about it, the doctor said not to overexert myself. And he said that I would feel dizziness and light-headedness at approximately a month later. I didn't want to speed the process up until I was near the healing medicine when I was safe in Avril (wherever that is).

The Trick Tower was (on top) a really flat piece of grey concrete with tiles. It was hard to believe that there were murderers right under us.

I smiled at Gon, Killua and Dusky. But Dusky was staring at Kurapika. I sighed; I think I understood why she did that. But it was getting a bit obvious, so I tugged on her sleeve and led her from the group, flashing them a sign.

**Me and Dusk are going to go around on our own ok? Meet you at the bottom, hope to see you there!**

And I dragged Dusky away fast so that Gon won't start objecting. As it was, Gon was left there opening his mouth objecting to a dust cloud. Then he started chasing us.

_Gah_, _so troublesome. I want to talk to Dusky alone about some stuff._

Killua stopped him, pointing to the edge of the tower. Gon reluctantly nodded, then walked to the edge with Killua.

_Thank you!_

'Why did you do that for?' Dusky hissed at me when I had pulled her to a blank spot. It was surprisingly hard to find one, since there were so many people.

'You were staring too obviously; Kurapika was starting to get suspicious.'

'Oh.' She scratched her head. 'Shoot. I really liked looking at him, though I don't want you to go suffer through the path that Kurapika takes, since I'm worried for you. It's so physically exerting. I mean, I wouldn't want you to run with a boulder chasing you. So let's take a random one!'

I nodded and stepped forward. The sound sounded hollow.

'Found one already. Find one that's very near mine. It would most likely be the same path, let's just hope and not die. And if it isn't the same path, remember this strong advice ok? Don't die.'

She nodded and snorted.

'Such good advice. I mean, we don't **want** to stay alive now do we?'

Dusky walked around and found one just two tiles away. 'Jump when you're ready.' she told me.

So I jumped without waiting for her, my backpack tightly strapped on and my staff tightly held. I landed in a room like the one that Killua and Gon landed in. Only, there were only two watches. Dusky landed in the room a few seconds later.

'You know how lucky we are?' she asked.

_Yup. We're very lucky to get a path that just has two people and that Dusky and I are together and to think there are more that 70 paths! Nearly impossible chance._

I clicked on the watch and it flashed the time. Dusky did the same and a door opened. Right under us. Actually, the whole floor just dropped.

I screwed up my eyebrows, annoyed. Couldn't they have put the doorway in a _normal_ place? In the wall maybe, like what Killua and Gon got. A door where we might not die a flat squashed death? Apparently not. Dusky screamed. I sighed and grabbed her hand. Then I imagined the wings on my staff growing really really fast. Then I dragged myself to sit on it (my arm muscles nearly died!) and pulled Dusky up. Then we were just flying down and down and down.

'You know Dusky?' My voice echoed weirdly around in the tunnel. 'If it was anyone but me or some person with a floatation device (which I highly doubt anyone would have), they would die? It's not quite fair is it? Or maybe there's something at the bottom, like water?'

'I think there's something to this. You have a light?'

'Yeah, in my pack. It's the crystal looking blob. Bang it on the top and it would light up.'

I felt Dusky rummaging through my pack.

'Hey Wind, does it feel like crystal too?'

'Yeah.'

'Then I've found it.' I heard a thump, a yell and the whole tunnel lit up. I looked at Dusky questioningly.

'Oh, I banged my fist too hard.'

I sighed. Then I looked up. Dusky was already staring. We looked around in wonder. There were many niches in the walls, and each of them had something in them. It was like a temptation trove. I bet if you even _touched _one of them, they would set of a trap. That would mean even if the person was standing next to a wall and was able to grab onto a niche, they would alert the alarm and they would die anyway. It was a wonderful scheme.

So we just slowly floated down, rocking slightly, since the wings were flapping. We did this for awhile, just floating down and appreciating the beautiful wares in the niches. Then I noticed something.

'Dusky, the tunnels getting narrower.'

'Oh, yeah! The stuff is much closer now!' she said smiling. I frowned. This was not good.

'Have you thought about the wing-span that is needed to lift us up? If it narrows any more, the wings would brush the stuff on the walls and we would probably set off a trap!'

She widened her eyes.

'What should we do?'

'What do you think is the lightest in the world?'

'Ummm… Feathers! No, feathers sink in air… Air! Wait, air weighs a lot too… Nothing! Nada! Void! Vacuum!'

I nodded.

'Hold your breath Dusky.'

'Why? Oh.' 'She looked panicked with a 'why did I talk aloud?' face on.

'What, you don't mean to?'

'Yup.'

She sighed

'Why did I answer your question with an answer like that?' She said, knowing what I was going to do was probably harebrained anyway. And we would need to sacrifice the wings.

'Remember Dusky; don't ever touch the niches, just the walls.'

Then I took a deep breath and thrust all the air in the tunnel, making it stream towards the room above. The air streamed then struggled; it didn't want to leave space unfilled. I was firm, though my grip did loosen, then I had to go back. My staff (with us on it) was starting to stream upwards too, with the air. I disabled the wings and guess what? We started to fall. Dusky started screaming, nearly crushing my hand to death. I tried to ignore the pain (Ouch, I think my bone just cracked a little...) and shoved all the air into the room. I closed my eyes and then I searched for the door that closed the room, then I shut the door, shoving the air one more time, not leaving a single particle of air in the tunnel. We stopped falling and stayed where we were. I took my book out, and the pencils.

**I'm going to concentrate on changing the waste air in your lungs back into oxygen so you can live ok? I'm going to do the same for me, so you drag me along. Hold my hand, and don't let go ok?'**

She nodded her face serious. She put the hood down and got this strap from nowhere. Then she strapped the crystal light onto her head. I did the same, since I didn't want anything to impede my vision when I needed it. I nodded at her, took her hand, closed my eyes and started concentrating on the air that our lungs held.

* * *

**In Dusky's mind**

I held Wind's hand tightly and kept on pushing the wall to let us go downwards. It was slow, but I now knew how good this idea was, since the tunnel was definitely narrower than the wingspan of the staff Wind was holding. I reminded myself not to breathe in. For twenty minutes, I haven't breathed in, and I was still alive, which meant Wind was doing her job well. The light was still working and I saw a glimmer of something at the end. It was getting uncomfortable for me, since I was manoeuvring Wind not to hit the other side while I avoided the niches myself.

It was a globe of…water? I shook Wind's hand and she opened her eyes slowly. Then she saw the water and smiled at me. We cleared the tunnel and we ended up in an open space. Wind stopped us just above the globe of water and I guess, summoning air back into the tunnel since I heard the whoosh of sound and suddenly, we were falling, the water was falling too, though not as much. We landed in the water, me holding Wind's hand very tightly in hope not to get separated.

We got bashed into the wall. To all the people who had not had the pleasure to get bashed into a wall by a freak wave, it hurts. But there was a metal bar. I tried to grab it, and I missed, my hand just millimetres from the rod. Then Wind's staff flashed into my hand. I hooked it behind the bar and drew the staff around it. Wind hugged my waist as I took both sides of the staff in my hands. The water started to try and pull us back. The metal bar bent, but the staff didn't snap. Even in this dire situation, I was amazed. Whoever heard of wood that's harder than _steel?_ It really was indestructible.

The water surged up again, and I banged my head on the wall.

_Ouch._

I took this chance (despite the throbbing in my head) and started to climb/slide the metal bar. I was gripping the bar with my legs while still holding the staff, as the water slid back, and kept hold of it in case the water slid back again. I would need it.

Wind climbed up, clambering on top of me. Her feet dug into my shoulder.

_That really hurts. I wish I had Kurapika… then at least I would die staring at him..._

She took the staff so I gripped the bar with my hands. Wind was above me now, and she started climbing fast. I guess she was afraid of the freak wave coming back too. We climbed and climbed, my hands were forming blisters.

Then we arrived at a landing with a metal air-proof door. (All this drama happened in the space of two hours; I checked the watch, which thankfully was waterproof. We were nearly ground level I think, although we climbed up again.) I blinked, water still stinging my eyes. Then I gasped. Behind the air-lock door, there was another door.

-The right path or the left? Press the cross for left, the circle for right-

I blinked. No clue? No criteria? Wind seemed taken aback as I was, while trying to dry her super long hair. It looked really pretty.

'So, what should we do?' I asked her. She had always been a good tactician; she had beaten nearly everyone in chess.

* * *

_**In Wind's mind**_

I stared at the door. I could only use air right now, which can't help… Can it? I looked around. Solid stuff didn't have air. So I strode forward and put my hands on the left door. Then I focused on the air behind it.

_A tunnel with no furniture, goes down and down then suddenly rises up and ends at another door._

Then I went to the right door. I was starting to feel a little strange. Maybe it was because I used my power too much? I shrugged. So what? I concentrated on the air behind the door again.

_This tunnel goes up, __also no furniture__. Up and up and up and suddenly drops. _

This might be the wrong decision, but going down was the point right? Anyway, we could fly, so there was no problem.

I turned to Dusky, who was looking at me curiously.

'We go right.'

I started forward and suddenly stopped and scratched my head as I realised something..

'Hey Dusky, I just realised. You know that trick we did to float down here? It shouldn't have worked, according to the physics to our own world.'

Dusky widened her eyes.

'You mean you knew that and STILL DID IT?'

I backed away nervously.

* * *

~Meanwhile~

'Aaah. Already two hours. Perhaps all the other people have entered other doors. And the only ones still on top are just the last morons! Why can't Wind come down with us? That annoys me. That annoys me.' Leorio stood up, his hands on his hands, his expression in an angry face.

'Clack' the roof made a noise. All of them looked up.

'An annoying last moron is coming down now, Leorio.' Kurapika said.

'Shuu…' A tile started to flip.

And Tompa landed in front of them. He stood up, looked around and scratched his head.

'You!' Leorio burst out.

~Back to Wind~

* * *

After a little 'debate' and a scuffle, we both pressed the circle on our watches. The right door slowly opened with a mechanical whirring sound. And so, we started to climb.

'Hey Wind, aren't we supposed to go down?' she asked me.

'Just trust me. Anyway Dusky, can you let me see your sapphire dress? I really want to see it. And un-strap that light from your head, it's really distracting me. It looks like this weird glowing growth on your head. Trust me, it doesn't look nice.'

She complied, unstrapped the globe, gave it to me and took off the cloak. The condensed sapphire dress was brilliant. It was like the colour was compressed into this brilliant hue that was ten-thousand times brighter than a normal light coloured sapphire. And blue suited Dusky really well, as her black hair was a blue-black.

'Wow.'

'I know.'

We walked in silence for a few minutes. Then Dusky asked me the same thing.

'Can I see the moonbeam dress?'

'Sure.' So this time, I took off my cloak. The condensed moonbeams shone. Dusky's eyes widened.

'That looks amazing!'

I nodded in agreement, looking at the dress in admiration. Then I thought of something.

'Hey Dusky, Netero-san said that everyone had a status in Avril, and Jeb said that my dress was the sign of the imperial princess. Does that mean the colour of your dress is the status indication?'

She nodded.

'Sunbeams are for the high King/Queen. They are the highest see. Then the imperial princess gets moonbeams, and then the other princes and princesses have a dress or tunic corresponding to where they came from. There are five clans (for the elements). The Clan of Fire currently holds the high throne, since the last five-elemental possessor came from there. Then there are the Wind Nomads, where you come from, and then there are the Earth Kin and the Water Tribe of course!'

I nodded.

'Actually, you being the imperial princess from the Wind Nomads were a good political statement, since air can be connected, all in positive ways, to all the other elements except for the fifth. The Water tribe were starting to stir, since they don't appreciate the Clan of Fire that much. But since you became imperial princess, they have stopped. So you're really important, and because of all that good feeling, some people hate you of course, so there are people trying to kill you.'

I nodded again. This was expected, since when there are people who are happy, there are always people who disapprove. It was the nature of things.

'You are the daughter of the Head of the Wind Nomads, so even if you weren't imperial, you would have been a princess anyway. But since you are doubly royal (it hasn't been for some time, and the person who holds the five-elements is always a girl. Remember that!) You are a bit more powerful than the normal elemental people. That's why you haven't been killed yet.'

I chuckled a bit. No wonder Netero-san couldn't save his ball! Wait, that kind of sounded wrong…

'Anyway, the Wind Tribe has a multi-coloured shining robe. Its fabric doesn't have a set colour see? Then the fire clan has red and orange, etc. Water has blue and green, all shades. Earth has brown and yellow, (to represent sand, that type of stuff). Fifth element has black. The paler the colour is, the weaker you are. So a really pale red (like pink) means a really weak fire user. But the leader of the tribe (since they are the most powerful) would have a blazing red, get it? The robe corresponds with your power.'

'Huh? Corresponds? What does that mean?'

She sighed.

'Ok, explaining. No matter what dress you wear, if it was made in Avril, even if you swap dresses me, my dress would turn white, and the dress you gave me would turn blue again, so that we are wearing the same dresses again. And the colour shade too. When you're born and a week old, they put a similar materialed dress on the baby, and they indentify what clan they should be put in by the colour. Mostly, it is hereditary, but if, for example, a water controller was born to an air-user tribe, then the Wind user parents would go to the Water tribe to let the child grow up, and then when they are ten, they leave them there. The child could, of course, visit them anytime, but they would live there like a normal water controller.'

What a long winded speech! Dusky opened her mouth. I committed the section of information to my brain and listened attentively.

'I have such a blue dress, is not because I can control water, it's because I am your best friend, and they gave me a dress and it turned to blue, which means loyalty and friendship. So technically, I'm your bodyguard and friend.'

'Oh, ok.'

'I was apparently adopted by the water tribe because my dress turned blue. It seems that I was adopted by the head of the Water tribe, but I live with you in the high imperial palace anyway.'

She took a deep breath. I widened my eyes.

'Stop the info! My head's going to explode! Tell me later!'

This time, Dusky chuckled.

'Ok. Wow, is that a cliff? It sure looks like it. No wonder you chose this path.'

I smiled at her and got my staff out again. Then I imagined them growing again.　I felt a little dizzy then, but I shrugged it off.

'Hop on!'

And we just jumped off and flew down.

**

* * *

**

We had been flying down for a long time now, like four hours? Dusky and I were talking happily, reminiscing about the crazy stuff we had done. Then the light hit the floor.

'Oh look, we're at the bottom!'

'If it wasn't, what would it be? Idiot.'

She pouted at me. I stuck my tongue at her.

There was another message.

-Go right and reach the bottom in 5 minutes. Go left and reach the bottom in 45 minutes. Left can only admit 1 person. Press cross for right and circle for left-

This was simple. Gon had stumbled on a similar question. We both knew what to do. So we just pressed circle. We stood facing the wall. I blocked the video screen from what we were doing, (I had wanted to try this for some time.) I took Dusky's hand without telling her what I was thinking of doing, turned us as insubstantial as air and eased through the pores of the brick. That took like twenty minutes just to make us insubstantial another twenty minutes to make us solid again.

After we passed, Dusky immediately took her hand from mine.

'Don't EVER do that again. That was horrible, feeling that rock in your intestine literally is just… ergh, I want to vomit.'

I laughed.

'Then vomit in the corner where I can't smell it! Let's go!'

I hoisted Dusky up because she still looked a little green and ran forward in full tilt. We reached the finish in exactly five minutes! The door opened for us (I bet Lippo, the trick tower overseer, didn't expect us to finish do fast! Heh.)

I was surprised; we were nearly as fast as Hisoka.

When we stepped in, a voice announced our arrival.

'THIRD ROUND SECOND AND THIRD ARRIVED, WIND AND DUSK. TIME USED: 6HRS 45 MINUTES.'

Hisoka had built a card-tower already. He looked up, with a raised eyebrow. I guess this was Hisoka's really surprised face. We had put on our cloaks already, so were guys again. I led Dusky to the middle of the floor and sat. Why should I fear Hisoka? He wasn't bloodthirsty right now. I got my sticker sheet and pressed the on button and started to watch what Gon's shoulder was seeing.

I nearly gasped in surprise. I saw Killua's face. Then I saw him walking towards a hulk of a man with really long arms.

I was in time to see Killua's match! I smiled a bit, waved Dusky over and she watched with me. Hisoka just kept building his card towers, though I sensed his curiosity. As if I'll tell him I was really strong. If I did, he would probably challenge me to a match then and there. I wasn't that crazy.

And so, I leaned on my pack, hugged my staff, put my head on Dusky's shoulder (she was taller than me) and started to enjoy the show that was showing on the back of the sticker sheet. No doubt Hisoka would be confused as of why we were staring at the back of a Superman sticker sheet. Actually, does Superman even exist in this world?

* * *

**So here it is, and as usual, anything you want to tell me about this story, just review! **

**Colbub ^(oo)^**


	8. Nightmare, Kurapika's story

**Hey guys! I WOULD LIKE TO THANK EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED AND GAVE NICE REMARKS. I AM SO HAPPY! I LOVE YOU GUYS! (in a reviewer to author way of course!) *sobs in happiness* Please review, and tell me anything you want to say about this fic or to me by reviewing!**

**I would like to thank RandomGothicNinjaNerd for beta-ing and encouragement once again!**

**I won't have an author's note at the end so please tell me your opinions on this chapter!**

**And voila! (enjoy)**

* * *

I watched awhile with Dusky, but we were up to the stage of the 52 hour lockup for Killua and peoples, and we had been staring at the ceiling for ages now (since I think Gon's asleep). We also had an embarrassing stage where Gon went to the toilet and did his… thing. Yeah. We blushed for ages, after flipping the sheet of course. But looking to the bright side, we now also know that they had a small kitchen and a coffee maker! Right now I was leaning on Dusky's shoulder nearly asleep with Dusky's head resting on my head (she's sleeping now. She sleeps like a brick.)

I switched off the sheet and placed it back on my bag. There was at least another day I think, but there were more people than before. I chuckled a bit. I remembered watching Hanzo's reaction. I stayed awake for hours just to watch that bit of drama. It was so worth it! It was so funny! It was like,

'I just came from a life threatening tower in record time and there are four people who beat me?? And two are kids and two are playing POKER???' Hisoka and Killua's older brother were snickering over their pack of cards. I think Hisoka was winning because he was doing this 'ho ho' sound like an old grandma.

I had snickered at his reaction and poked Dusky. She snickered too and it went on and on until we were holding our sides laughing. Hanzo just looked at us, sniffed and started doing exercises. And that gave us another bout of laughter.

I looked around now, trying not to wake Dusky, who still sleeping (sigh, she had been sleeping for ten hours!) The arrow guy with the purple cap had already come up, and the two big muscle men, which isn't actually saying anything, since most of these people were muscle men…

I looked at the clock. It was still a long long time until Gon and Killua would come and relieve my boredom. Sigh. A person can only stare at a stone for a time before its gets boring. I had stared at it for three hours. I'll just draw in my sketchbook then…

I had fallen asleep drawing a fir tree, when a screech woke me up. I jolted, which woke Dusky uptoo. She rubbed her eyes while saying 'What? What?'

I snickered at her, and looked at the platform before us. It had stopped mere centimetres beforeus. Gon smiled apologetically.

'Sorry Wind, Dusk. I tried to brake it before it hit you though!'

Killua stretched. And looked at us. And blinked. Dusky had leaned her head on my shoulder.

'Are you two gay?'

I looked at him shocked. Dusky raised her eyebrows.

'Guys don't usually lean on each other's shoulders.'

I spluttered. What? Was that girly behaviour?'

I shook my head violently. Dusky did the same.

Killua just raised an eyebrow unbelievingly and moved to un-strap his skateboard.

I smiled at Gon and looked at the other people. Kurapika was calmly stepping off dusting his clan symbol thing, while Killua was un-strapping his skateboard from the platform. Leorio and Tompa were still hugging each other from their crazy rollercoaster ride. I looked at them in disgust. They were _drooling_. A creak came up and right on cue, the door opened up in a majestic let in of light.

I got up, stretched and went to help Killua with the ropes. He looked up, gave a thanks and a smile and went back to work. I went to the other side to untie the knots there. I was blushing. For some weird reason, Killua's smile made me _blush_. What is the world coming to? I haven't blushed for _years_.

Dusky and Kurapika had come up, holding my bag and gesturing to the exit. I untied the last knot and Killua slid his skateboard out. I got up, accepted the bag and started walking towards the exit striking up conversation with Kurapika.

'Gon and Killua had already said you came from the country of Avril.'

I nodded.

'That explains a lot.'

I nodded.

And after that, we just talked. Well, he talked while I wrote. A normal person to person talk. I got to know Kurapika really well. He really wasn't a bad person. I felt sorry for the fate he had chained himself to. No pun intended.

After a while, Dusky came over and I gave my book to her so she could talk with Kurapika. Then I drifted over to where Gon and Killua were. Killua was still yelling at Gon for wrecking his skateboard. I had a funny feeling about that skateboard; I felt I had seen it before, which was impossible.

I came up and smiled at them. Gon seemed relieved that a distraction had come up and started talking full tilt about what had happened to them so that Killua couldn't interject. I chuckled a bit at them and pointed. Lippo had come up.

He said his speech, but I wasn't listening exactly. This was a turning point, a major one, between the manga and anime now. Lippo can get us to the island where we hunt each other's badges, or he could get us to the island where the hurricane would come up. Haha, it seemed like Lippo liked islands… Oh wait, I was getting off topic...

I looked at Dusky for help, but unfortunately, she was still talking with Kurapika. They seemed to be getting along really well. I couldn't barge in. Didn't have the heart to.

So I got on the ship with Killua and Gon, with Gon still recounting on what had happened to them. I nodded and smiled absently at him thinking hard. I smiled at them and did the traditional sign for toilet. And then I escaped from Gon's continuous chatter. For a boy, he sure talks a lot. And which island are we going to? Gaaaah, this is making my head ache.

* * *

_**A few hours later...**_

I was back in my spot wedged next to Gon and Dusky. I was talking to Gon because I couldn't even face Killua for some weird weird reason. I felt weird with him, like a blushing kind of weird. I was never like that before!

Killua was just staring out the window listening to our conversations; Leorio was air-sick because he forgot to take his air-sickness pills and Kurapika was still chatting with Dusky, explaining something scientific to her.

I smiled. Good luck. Dusky wasn't a scientific person.

Gon was pressed to the window exclaiming to me and Killua about the clouds.

'It's so pretty! Oh, we're going downwards. I wish I could look at the clouds longer…'

Leorio blanched a little more.

'The faster this ends, the better it is for me…' he trailed off and suddenly looked green. Dusky finally got out of her Kurapika fan-girl time and immediately got an air-sickness bag from no-where. Leorio muttered a thanks and barfed into it. I edged away towards Killua with a grossed out expression on my face. I hate vomit. I've hated it for a long time. I especially hate the smell and the smell was wafting over. I crab-walked a little faster and stood on the other side of Killua, and started 'talking' to him. Without blushing! Victory!

I had already figured out that we were going to the island where the hurricane would go. Unfortunately, I wasn't feeling too well. Jeb had told me (in my sleep in the tower) a lot of things, and one of them was not to use my powers too much, since it would accelerate the cancer spreading in my body. Every power had a usage requirement, and after I cured my sickness he said, you would find out what it was. That did not sound good. Not one bit. And I had started coughing again. Though the only good thing was that I had learnt to control water in that session of sleep. Haha, I can throw water balloons at them without the balloon now! I laughed evilly. Killua looked at me strangely. I blushed, straightened out my cloak and looked seriously out the window.

Though, all this new info, coupled with my weird feeling toward Killua was making me stress. And that the doctor strictly said not to do, or I could faint.

Sigh. Too many things to stress about…

We were still going down and the clouds were becoming thinner. These were our current positions. Me standing there leaning on my staff (my back ached), Killua standing nonchalantly with his hands in his pockets staring out the window and my piece of paper when I've finished writing something. Then it was Gon with his face planted in the window gazing at the things outside, and then Kurapika who had finished explaining to Dusky was standing relaxed gazing at the clouds. Dusky was standing next to him, and had a contented face on.

Good, at least she's enjoying it.

I looked away as I started to cough. Killua frowned, looking at me. I just smiled at him after coughing and looked at the window when Gon's voice came up.

'And island! I see an island! We're probably going to land on the island right?' He said happily, distracting everyone's attention. Leorio gave a groan of relief, Kurapika studied it, Killua stared at it, and Gon acting happy like normal, Dusky smiling. I just smiled a bit at their reactions. They were all so different.

Then Gon talked again.

'There are a lot of ships there.' Kurapika nodded and placed a hand on the glass.

'All of them are shipwrecks too.' We all speculated privately, the atmosphere quiet. Then Leorio, the most oblivious of us broke the atmosphere (again).

'Whatever. Just let me get off this ship.' Leorio grinded out. He looked really pained. I chuckled at him and he glared at me. I placed my hands in front of me in a peace sign. He just gave me a look and his head drooped.

'Urgh, I want to puke again.'

I gave him a panicked expression.

'Just joking Wind. Relax…Argh… let me get off this ship…'

Kurapika just ignored us all and said, 'This would be called a "ships graveyard"'

I just looked at the ships myself. I really didn't feel well. Adding to that the smell of puke, it was making seriously look off colour. I think even Gon noticed my discomfort this time, but the ship landed so we just all filed off. A breeze was up. The fresh air felt so nice!

'Is this the place where the fourth test area will be taking place?' Kurapika mused. Gon jumped a little smiling.

'I wonder what they'll have us to do!' He said happily. I think I looked better now, so no one was looking worried about me. That was good, I didn't like being in the centre of attention. Killua and Leorio followed behind me off the ramp. Leorio groaned.

'I want to vomit.' Killua just glanced at him and said sharply.

'You better not barf here.'

'I should have first eaten my air-sickness pills.' Leorio lamented. Then he looked up. The old lady who was in charge of the ship (not air ship, the normal ship) started talking.

'Contestants, welcome to our hotel.'

Leorio looked at them curiously. 'Are they the examiners for this round?'

Killua answered him. 'I think so.'

'Why?'

'In Gon's way of speaking, they don't give people a nervous feeling.'

'What does that mean?' Leorio whined.

A hand grabbed me, and Dusky dragged me over into the shade of the air ship.

'You didn't look so good on the blimp.'

'Err… Dusky? We can't hear the Old Lady anymore. I wanted to know her name, since I never caught it in the anime. And isn't this an air-ship?'

'Just say how you felt on the blimp!'

'Air-ship.'

'Okay! Air-ship!'

I strained my ears. I could only hear strains of what they were saying. I sighed.

'My back hurts and I have a headache and that vomit smell also made me feel a little bad. And my cough came back. That's all.' I neglected mentioning my weird feeling towards Killua. I was figuring it out myself. I think. My hormones were just going overdrive. I think. Yeah.

She sighed.

'No stressing or overly exerting yourself.'

This time, I sighed.

'Ok, mom.'

She smiled.

'So I'll do all the treasure hunting?' I shook my head.

'I have a wallet that gives me as much money as I need. But the condition is that I can't use it for anyone else, so I can afford it. Best if you go treasure hunting. Try and share rooms with me? Or maybe we both get single rooms?'

She smiled happily at me.

'Yay! I get to do treasure hunting!'

I chuckled at her. She was so like a three year old! She glared at me.

'What's with all the glaring when I chuckle? You don't even know if I'm laughing at you or not!'

In response, she just started to walk towards the ships.

'What are you doing?' She smiled cheekily at me.

'If I go to the ships first, then I could get the best treasure first.'

I laughed at that.

'Go then.'

Then I pulled out my wallet. How many 10,000 dollar notes do you need for the amount that they named? Not sure. I just continuously pulled a lot out and walked towards them.

'Here.'

I stuffed an armload at them. Was that enough?

They looked surprised and just gave me a key. It was enough. That's good. I looked at it. A single room! Yes!

I went to the room, closed the door and the curtains and rested. I had placed my pack on the table beside and leaned my staff on the wall. I closed my eyes. I was actually starting to feel a bit, (just a bit!) worse than what I told Dusky. I didn't tell her because I didn't want her to worry. I think it was because I used my powers so much and so long in the Trick Tower.

Nothing a little rest can't heal.

And so I slept. I wish Jeb won't talk me to death this time...

I woke up when it was nearly sunset. I felt lot better now, since I slept on a real bed! Never thought the day would come! (Note the sarcasm please. Thankyou.)

I got up and walked out into the hallway and onto the deck. I was feeling hungry, and if I was not wrong, Killua and Gon would be roasting fish.

I looked around and saw a trail of smoke. I bounded happily towards them, tapping my staff on the deck. They heard it and saw me.

'Wind! Come over here! We have fish, but Killua didn't want to eat this one because of its eyes. Do you want it?' Gon said to me smiling. I nodded. He handed it to me with a warning of it being ho_t. _I lay back and ate a bite off my fish. I looked at the stars. They were so pretty. Killua and Gon also laid back.

'Did you know that Killua hates worms Wind?'

'Gon! Don't say such embarrassing stuff!'

'He also doesn't like fish guts!'

'Gon!'

I chuckled at them. Gon then piped up.

'The stars are so pretty!'

I nodded in agreement.

And that was the start of our group bonding time. Sometime later, Dusky joined us and we just talked and talked and talked. It was fun. Then it was time to go to bed, (awww, that was so fun! Killua was embarrassed a lot though. It was fun making him flustered. Haha, I'm evil!) as Killua says,

'Children should sleep early and wake early!'

I smiled a bit and returned to my room, leaning my staff on the wall again. I took a shower, brushed my teeth, since they were looking scummy. Then I slept.

* * *

**Kurapika's mind**

I woke up, sweating. I looked out the window. I had that nightmare again. Why did I have it? Maybe it was because of that ship I found. The ship that came from the Kurata clan.

I looked up at the ceiling and remembered the nightmare. I guess she would be about eleven now if she wasn't dead. It always starts with the meadow where_ we met. _Always. I guess I was around ten, since it happened about five years ago…

* * *

_I smiled up to my father. _

'_Good work. You can have free time now.' He said as he examined my wooden bird I had made. I smiled up at him again and walked quickly towards the door. Then I walked, raising my head to the sunshine. I walked into the meadow. It was always full of flowers, winter or summer. It was my favourite. _

_I heard a person crying softly to my right. I walked over and gently pulled a bunch of flowers sideways and saw a little girl, about six years old. She had blue-black hair, which was surprising, since most Kurata clansmen had light coloured hair. Then she glanced up. I widened my eyes a bit. She had silver eyes. I said gently, _

'_Why are you crying?' she buried her head in her arms. _

'_They were teasing me about my hair and eyes.' I nodded in understanding. So she was being picked on. _

'_Don't worry. I think they are really pretty.' She snuffled. _

'_Really?' _

'_Yup!' I nodded at her and smiled. _

'_It's the first time anyone said that to me.' She said bewildered. _

'_Stand up to yourself next time!' _

* * *

_I walked towards my house. I had gotten the mail from the man at the shop and my dad said there was an important letter in it and not to lose it. I clenched it tightly and I was about to turn a corner when I heard her voice. _

'_Stop it!' _

_I looked around the corner instead. She was surrounded by older boys, and they were holding a sparkly thing in their hands. _

'_Come and get it then!' a boy, it seemed like the leader said. I wanted to help, but something stopped me. Because I felt a chill down my spine in premonition. _

'_Stop it. Stop it you stupid disgusting bastards.' _

_I chuckled and shivered at the same time. What language! I peeked around the corner again, and I saw her eyes had turned red. Then she lashed out. I widened my eyes. She had beaten ten boys double her age in two minutes. I watched her as she picked up the sparkly thing and put it in her hair. Then she sniffed disdainfully at them and skipped off, looking to the entire world like a normal five year old._

_I clenched my hands and remembered the mail. I ran to my house and gave it to my father. I remember he smiled at me and told me to run along. _

* * *

_I was lying in my usual spot in flower meadow when she pranced over. She seemed like she was always in this meadow. When I had free time, I also always went to this meadow. It's been two months now, so we were good friends, although she was younger than me by four years. I smiled at her when she poured flowers all over my head. I spluttered. I had flowers in my mouth. _

'_Come back here!' _

_She just laughed and ran away. I chased her, caught up and tickled her. She then got up and gave me a mock-punch. We rolled around cat-fighting but after a bit, when we were lying next to each other all tired I remembered something._

'_You like sparkly things right?' _

'_Yup! Are you going to give me something?' _

_I nodded and got a sparkly ribbon out. _

'_Here! You can tie your hair up in this.' _

_She smiled at me happily and did it right away. Then she kissed me on the forehead. _

'_I've decided! I'm going to marry you in the future Kurapika!' _

_I looked at her confused as she skipped off. I shook my head. Must be one of her weird ideas. _

_I got up and started to walk back home. I opened the door and ran up to my mother and father. _

'_I'm back! I want you to meet a friend of mine!' I smiled up at them. Then I realised they were all tense. _

'_What's wrong dad?' _

_I heard a shriek outside. My dad opened a trapdoor and shoved me in. Then he closed and locked it. _

'_Don't worry Kura! We'll protect you!' Then paused. 'Maybe I'll meet your friend later on ok?'_

_Then all I heard were battle noises and screaming. I closed my eyes, wrapped myself in a rug and blocked my ears from the screams. _

* * *

_I slowly climbed out of the basement. I remember that he had said the basement was special, and protected by a barrier. Why hadn't he followed me into it? He had shut it and fought the people who had suddenly come and started killing us. The last thing I saw of my dad was the red eyes that he had when he was angry. _

_I walked up the stairs and opened the trap-door. Outside, I saw my dad. His head was facing the other way, but he was all bloodied. I walked over him and shook him. _

'_Father!' _

_His head rolled over and I saw the gaping eye-sockets where his eyes had been. The very same eyes I had seen since my birth. The blood that had pooled there slowly trickled out of the hollows like slow blood red tears. I widened my eyes. _

'_Papa?' There was no response. I touched his chest to see if there was a beat. Instead of a heartbeat, my hand felt wet. I lifted my hand and saw it was all covered in blood. My father's blood. _

_I raised my head and screamed. _

* * *

_I walked around the streets. All around me were my family, my friends, my clan. And all around them was blood. There was blood everywhere. I slowly lay everyone in one single row. _

_Here is the auntie who sold the best pancakes. _

_Here is the mailman, who always smiled at me when I collected the mail. _

_Here are my neighbours, whose dream was to have a family. Their first child was due in four months. _

_Here is my aunt, who was the epitome of evil. _

_I chuckled hollowly. She was dead anyway. All of them were dead. _

_All dead. All dead. They were all dead. _

_My father who sat in front of the fire slowly whittling._

_I laid them out and remembered all of them. I couldn't close their eyes, all their eyes were missing. Some of them, even their eyelids were missing. I tried to shrink from their hollow gazes. They kept staring, looking at nothing and everything at the same time. All of their eyes, all of them had been violently torn from their heads. I looked over my clan. Then I started. There was one missing. Only one. _

_I ran out of the bloody streets, remnants of the fight. I was calling her name desperately, trying to find her. I ran into the forest and went to her favourite tree. She had once said this was her secret hiding place. I searched and searched. Nothing was there. _

_I hoped, blatantly hoped that she was fine. I didn't want to be the only survivor. The only survivor means that you had to realise that you were the only one left. That you were alone. _

_Then I ran towards the meadow where we always met. And there, was a trail of crushed bloody flowers leading from the village. I followed it slowly. The longer the trail went, the more blood there was. At this rate, even if I found her, she would be nearly dead from blood loss. I started to run, worried. Then the trail suddenly stopped. _

_I stopped and kneeled. Where was she? She just can't disappear to nowhere. I knelt and searched. My hands slowly got covered in blood and flowers. And, covered in dirt, I found her bloodied hair ribbon. The one she always wore in hair. The one that I had gave her. _

_Dusketha. Even she was gone. _

_I stared at my hands in horror. She can't be dead can she? She just can't be! _

_I ran from the field and searched again. And again. And again. I searched and searched. At last, I stood up and walked slowly back towards the village. _

_Maybe this was all a dream. Maybe my mom would be waiting for me back in our house, with my brother trying to scoff it all in an attempt to eat as much as he could. My dad would meet Dusketha, and we would all become friends. I paused and looked up. It was sunset. _

_I would walk up to my house, go in and see my dad whittling and look up and smile at me. Then my mother would scold him lightly that he hadn't set the table yet. My brother would come down stairs, and we would all set the table together. I smiled a walked a bit faster. _

_This was all a dream anyway. _

_I continued walking, my hands bloodied and dirtied. I finally reached the rise which separated the field from the village. It really might be a dream. It must be. I strode forward confidently. If this was a dream, then I shouldn't be afraid right? But when I nearly reached the top I still paused. __What if it really was all real? _

_My feet took a step forward without my will. _

_One step. Three more steps to go. _

_My heart was thumping. What if it really was all true? _

_Another step. Two more steps to go. _

_I remembered everyone in my village. They wouldn't die this easily would they? _

_My foot moved forward. One more step to go. _

_I closed my eyes. Would a dream feel this real? _

_I stepped forward and topped the rise. Instantly, a gust of wind gave the stench of rotting flesh and ash to my nose. My eyes flew open and they took in burning houses and bodies still placed in the crooked lines I had placed them in. The flames were slowly reaching the bodies. And as the flames slowly reached the bodies, my legs suddenly gave out. _

_The flames licked over the houses, the only remains of my village, but most importantly, my family. My family, who were present from the point of my birth. My gentle dad, my cheerful mom, my annoying brother, my evil aunt. They were gone. _

_This wasn't a dream. This was real. _

_The red flames danced before my eyes, the sunset reddening the sky. The red streets slowly got consumed with the red tainted bodies. The red houses blazed and housed the red sparks burning red. Red shadows were everywhere. Red, like blood. Like our eyes. Like my dad's eyes._

_I put my head in my hands and cried silently. _

_Everything was torn from me that day. _

_Everything. _

_Everything. _


	9. I can TALK!

**Hello peoples!! I've updated a day earlier today, cos tomorrow I might not be able to update and I promised to update every week! hehe... I was thinking after chapter 15, I should update every fortnight, since I would have school by then... school... *gloom***

**YOUR UPDATES MAKE ME SO HAPPY! *sobs* I would never thought my bad, confusing, un-detailed, non-elaborative story would have solid readers... I'M SO TOUCHED!**

**And thanks to RandomGothicNinjaNerd for encouragement! And my sister for saying that I should develop my grammar more (my grammar sucks... peh)**

**And so, enjoy!**

* * *

I sat down in the yellow skied dimension thinking hard and trying to gather my argument again. Jeb had absolutely shattered my objection to jokes being good. Who knew he would be good at debating? But then, he was about a million years older than me... (I think). As I mused over my points (I want to wipe that smug face off!), I faintly heard the air-ship leaving and mentally shrugged. I knew it would happen anyway.

I was talking to Jeb about jokes, as you might have noticed. He told me he didn't know the point of saying things that weren't the truth. I was trying to explain sarcasm as well (he didn't understand exaggerating either) when I got woken up. I opened my eyes and saw a blurry face. I rubbed my eyes and smiled at her.

'Hi Dusky.'

She creased her forehead in annoyance.

'I've been shaking you for like, five minutes! Anyway, the blimp –'

'Air-ship.'

' the _air-ship_ as you call it has left.'

I frowned this time.

'So?' She sighed.

'You're supposed to react you know! Like, for example: What? The blimp left? Oh no! We're stranded on a deserted island! We might die of thrist and need to eat shoes to survive!'

I chuckled at her.

'And we won't die. We know it. And it's an air-ship. '

'Whatever! They're the same anyway.' Dusky sniffed. I just laughed at her and pushed her towards the door.

'Let me sleep now k?'

'But I still have something to say!'

I slammed the door into her face and locked the door. I felt a bit mean, but the main priority is _sleep_. How did she know what my room number was anyway? I yawned and dragged my feet towards the bed and flopped onto it. Waking up in the middle of the night wasn't one of the things I liked. In fact, I hated it, since I loved sleeping.

And so I closed my eyes and got ready my counter-argument to Jeb's reasoning on un-truths. It was what he called them. Don't ask me why, I didn't know either. Maybe I'll ask him.

* * *

**In Killua's view for a bit...**

I looked at the departing air-ship in confusion. Was this part of the hunter test? I looked around to see that all the people who had ran up to see the ships departure were staying on the deck. I looked around. Leorio and Kurapika were here, as well as that pink-capped girl. She was standing next to a guy who had arrows slung across his back, who was next to...

What was that bald ninja wearing?? I quickly averted my eyes and counted. There was one missing.

'Where's Wind, Gon?'

Gon looked around.

'I don't know! Oh look, Dusk's going back into the ship. Maybe she's telling Wind the news! I want to talk to Kurapika for awhile. Come with me?' He looked at me smiling.

'Oh. I want to check on Wind. I'll come back later. When I come back, tell me anything that is useful ok?'

'Ok!'

I nodded and smiled at him and followed Dusk.

I followed as silently as I could, though I didn't know why. I knew something was off in those two, though I know they didn't mean anyone harm. I was certain they were lying about something. And I wanted to know what it was.

I crept silently across the hallway. I heard Dusk's and Wind's voice. I was surprised. I could understand them! Was this the secret they had been hiding? Did they pretend not to know our language? I frowned a little and crept closer. Their weirdly girly voices were talking. I tried to eavesdrop.

'...need to eat shoes to survive!' Dusk's voice came out.

That was weird. I definitely know now that they don't mean anyone harm. Most people who were in underground sociates and spies would grab a chance to talk in private about their missions. Not eating shoes. I heard Wind chuckle. I leaned a bit closer.

'And we won't die. We know it. And it's an air-ship. '

I stiffened. They _knew?_ What does that mean? Were they seers? They can't be. Seers mature about when they are 15. Then, can they make accurate predictions. So they wouldn't say they _knew._ Although I couldn't strike out that as impossible, since that would explain the cloak, but not the language...

I heard footsteps coming up with Wind's voice saying something. I immediately ran into the next room and gently slid behind the door. I cursed myself. I shouldn't have let my guard down! If they really were seers, then they would be strong political figures. And they would also be strong. I heard Wind's door lock click. Then I heard footsteps circling. I extended my hearing a bit.

'I swear I thought there was someone outside...'

It was Dusk's voice. I stood stock still.

I slowly heard the footsteps fade away, and I let myself pad down slowly down the corridor to join Gon. My mind was whirring.

What were they hiding?

* * *

**Dusky's point of view…**

Gon was swinging his legs looking confused. Killua sat beside, looking disgruntled. Nearly everyone was on deck; it was very early in the morning. Tompa yawned, and the two muscle men were doing sit-ups and push-ups. For the lack of anything to do I guess.

Leorio suddenly stopped pacing (he had been standing and pacing since the air-ship left.)

'It's already been five hours. Really. Leaving thirty-six people on an island where only birds live. Even if you search the whole world, you wouldn't find a hotel manager like that!'

'Heh,' Tompa said, 'you are absolutely right. They first take so much money from us, I guess they took it and left.' Kurapika looked down on him.

'The hotel manager didn't want to trick money from us.' Tompa looked at him, disagreeing.

'They first get so much money from us, they are practically stealing money!'

'I absolutely agree. Tompa, it's funny to think that our two opinions would be the same.' Leorio smied at him. More like smirked.

_Haha, of course, you two were practically killing each other in the tower._

I was standing slightly behind Kurapika.

'What's the point of our opinions being the same now?' Tompa said gloomily. I looked up from my Kurapika reverie. I had been staring at the back of his head see. Hanzo had stepped up.

'I know what happened to the treasure that we found. A while ago, I had gone to the manager's cabin to investigate. All the treasure was still in there.'

Gon's voice came floating down from the top.

'Maybe they forgot to take it with them?'

'I don't think that's quite possible. I mean, I think that they wouldn't just leave the treasure there to collect dust.' Killua told him.

'Is it that the treasure is part of the hunter test?' Hanzo asked.

Kurapika mused.

'I think the chance of that happening is really small. With only so much information, it is hard to make a hypothesis.'

Silence met that phrase. The seagulls kept wheeling and screeching, and the two muscle men kept doing sit-ups and push-ups. Then the youngest of the Armoli brothers piped up with a question.

'Hey big brother, who would make meals for us to eat now?' The oldest answered him. I couldn't hear, the sea-gulls were so loud. But still, in a life threatening (although they don't know it was life-threatening situation yet…) situation, they thought about _food?_ That kind of reminded me of Wind. Wherever and whenever she was hungry, she would think of pineapple. I mean pineapple wasn't that tasty was it? Why would she be obsessed with pineapple?

I would never understand my best friend. That was what made me friends with her in the first place. She was way deep. In chess, she would play with you for awhile, and then you would find that you had gotten into a trap. Then you come out of it, and then you realised that there was a trap within that trap. The end? She wins. I had never won a game off her. ANd then a few minutes later, she would act like a kid, jumping up and down whining about pineapple sherbet, etc. She was weird... A nice type of weird...

I got jolted out of my reverie by the stern tone of Hanzo.

'That's enough.' he said to the three brothers, slightly glaring at them. 'You need to first relax a bit. If you want to eat, just catch fish.' He said, still glaring. 'The biggest question is what we will do now…'

The pink-capped girl with the green hair ran out from the main cabin of the ship.

'Hey! You all come here for a bit!'

I looked at her and followed Kurapika. What was her name again? Err… Maybe I should ask Wind…

We walked climbed up the steps and walked into the cabin and into some gloomy metal corridors. There, we saw the purple capped guy (Gaah, I can't remember their names…) twisting an old looking machine.

'Is it broken?' Gon asked, staring at the antique looking object.

'No,' he said 'at least, this machine hasn't broken yet.' Then the girl piped up.

'For some reason, even if you twist it both ways, you still can't hear anything.'

Leorio leaned forward. 'What? What do you mean by that?'

The purple capped guy turned his chair to face us.

'That means that we cannot communicate with the world outside this ship. This means, us 36 people are the same as marooned people.'

Silence. There was a pause as the information set in. Footsteps sounded as a person walked out into the hallway. I looked. Was there a person behind me? Oops, I had let down my guard. I should have learnt my lesson last night. Though when I was near Kurapika, I just naturally relax. Gon suddenly looked up at Killua.

'Did you hear a weird noise?'

'No, I didn't hear.'

'Oh.' Gon looked a bit down. I patted Gon on the shoulder consolingly.

Hanzo turned.

'Even if we stay here, we won't exactly help the situation. Let's all split up and search a bit. There might be something that might help us leave here.'

'I agree. Let's do it then.' I nodded with Kurapika. If Kurapika agreed when he was calm, I agreed too.

Hanzo looked at the purple cap guy.

'Can you stay here and see if there is any change?'

'Yes, of course.'

Everyone then left the room. I tagged along behind Kurapika, trying not to be conspicuous. I heard Gon saying to Killua, 'Let's call Wind to join too!' I think Killua nodded, as their footsteps slowly faded in the direction of Wind's room.

I shrugged. She would probably be sleeping.

* * *

**Back in Wind's mind…**

I woke up from the sliver of light that leaked onto right into my eyes. That was one of the disadvantages that came with living in an anime world. You had the special effects with it. Like sweat-drops, throb marks and random gusts of wind that blows on your hair when you're attacking a random person to make you look cooler. And of course, the random slivers of light that _only_ hits your eyes and nothing else. When you're sleeping too.

I groaned and sat up. The sliver of light moved too. I sighed. Then I swung my legs off the bed and hobbled towards the door, leaning on my staff. My back ached.

_Gaah, I feel like an old woman. I only need a basket to look like a nice old granny, since I have white hair anyway. Sigh… I swear my joints are arranging a rebellion against me…_

I got reverie got interrupted when Gon and Killua burst into my room. Didn't I lock that door? And how did they know where my room is? I glared at them, annoyed. Gon then broke into a happy chatter.

'Let's explore the ship together Wind! I guess Dusky told you all about the air-ship! We should try to find something useful as well to contribute!'

I suddenly felt guilty that I had been annoyed with him. A person just can't stay annoyed at Gon. And if you yell at him, you just feel guilty at yourself. Counter-effect. Sigh. I should learn that trick. Then Dusky would never yell at me again.

I signed that I wanted to get my pack first. And so, I slowly hobbled to the pack, which was situated on the _other side of the room._ Why did I put my pack in such a faraway place last night? I must have been crazy. I heard footsteps, and Gon's face was suddenly blocking my whole vision.

'Are you ok Wind? Dusk wrote to us that you had a sickness.'

_Gaah, Dusky and her big mouth. I hate saying un-truths. Oh gosh, Jeb has gotten me saying un-truths now too._

I smiled at Gon and abandoned my attempt at getting my pack. I just waved my hand. A breeze rushed in from the corridor as the air rushed to lift the bag into my hand. I rummaged in the pack, and got my sketch-book and papers out. I wrote and showed them.

**Don't worry. It troubles me sometimes, and after I finished the hunter test, I'm going back home to get the cure for the sickness. So don't worry, these bouts don't last for long.**

I hated lying. Why did Dusky open her big mouth? I smiled at Gon, who was staring at the pack, who to him, had seemed to fly to my hand. I took his hand, hobbled to Killua, took Killua's hand and dragged them out of my room. Gon took the hint and skipped ahead.

'Let's go!'

And so we explored. I mean, I knew we were supposed to find something useful to get us out of this stressful situation, but I knew I would live through this test even if I stayed on the ship and did nothing, since in the anime, they obviously didn't have me or Dusky and they still survived.

We climbed the whole ship, Killua and Gon trying to find clues, while I just hobbled after them enjoying the view. And so, after climbing through pipes, trapdoors and random air-vents, we finally got out of the boiler room. We jumped out of an air-vent five meters from the floor, and I landed on my feet. A plume of dust floated up to our noses. I sneezed and scribbled in my book, with a dead-panned face on. Then I showed them.

_I hate dust._

Killua nodded in agreement. Gon just cheerfully said

'It adds to the excitement of adventuring Wind! You two are enjoying this aren't you?' Then he thrust his face at us, his eyes sparkling. They were wavering in hope. They were actually _wavering_. Gon had made his eyes so big that I could see my reflection and Killua's reflection in them.

_The legendary puppy eyes. Never experienced them, but no wonder people can't resist… If I said no, I would be feeling guilty for the rest of the day. Now that I know what it's like, I hate puppy eyes._

I smiled brightly. Then I wrote in my book with Gon and Killua reading over my shoulder.

**Of course I like this! Although I still don't like dust. Why don't we go on the deck and meet up Kurapika and Dusky? I want some fresh air. I've breathed enough stale air for the rest of my life!**

Gon's eyes lit up.

'Ok!'

And then he ran up metal rungs that led to the deck with Killua close behind. I smiled and started slowly climbing up the ladder and hobbling towards the main deck. Gon and Killua were already there.

'Wind, are you really ok?' Gon asked worriedly. Killua stood a little behind him, staring at me in concern. And was that suspicion?

I nodded at them and looked around. Kurapika and Dusky weren't here yet. I hobbled up to the stairs. They could talk to Kurapika without me. I knew about the maps and compasses already anyway. I wrote a sign and put it in my arms so when someone tried to wake me up, they would read it first.

**Wake me up when you all finished talking and started to explore again.**

Then I just hunkered down, got comfortable and slept. The sun was warming, not burning for once. This was perfect. So I slept. So warm…

* * *

I was sleeping while I was sleeping. How? I slept then went to the yellow-skied dimension. And seeing Jeb wasn't here, I slept in there as well. Sleep was wonderful… Life was wonderful. No dust and stale air here!

Then I felt someone violently shaking my shoulder and my eyes were met with a serious faced Gon.

'Wind! We're going to where we went before!' Gon said to me impatiently. I slowly stood up. Where we went before? We went to lots of places. Gon saw me up and started running. Killua followed him and I (with no choice) started running to follow them.

_Ah, my poor aching back…_

* * *

'Wow! It's so cool!' Gon was staring at an olden day swim suit with awe. Killua stood behind him a bit impatient.

We were in the depths of the ship again. I hate dust. And stale air. This was a fact I realised after coming into this ship for two minutes. It was horrible. Dust and stale air I mean.

'Even if we found this, it's useless. We can't just wear this and walk to the island.' Killua said matter-of-factly.

Gon smiled at him.

'Yeah, you're right!'

'Let's go and find something else.' And then he walked away, his hands in his pockets.

'Ok!' Gon happily skipped after him. I just followed them. I was puzzling over my brain. Normal people don't puzzle over their brain I think, but I suddenly felt as if I knew another language. Sure, I could talk the 'Avril' language and but this new language which popped in my brain sounded like Japanese. Does it mean that I could talk to them now?

Maybe Jeb finally got that program working…

Gon and Killua were climbing up. I quickly followed them. Fresh air!

We reached the deck, but we were still climbing up. Not that I minded. The higher the more breezes!

When I finally hobbled up to them, Gon was leaning out a bit. He was staring at the horizon.

'That noise! It's that weird noise again. It's coming from the sea! Killua, Wind, can't you hear it?' Killua looked out towards the ocean.

'No, I can't hear it. I can only hear the sound of waves.'

He looked at me. I shook my head, saying I couldn't hear anything either. Gon looked towards the sea.

'But I really did hear it…' Gon shook his head and we left quietly, climbing up to check the rooms in the top part of the ship.

As we kept climbing and checking random rooms, Gon quickly regained his happy optimistic self. A little bit too happy.

'Look Killua! It's a skeleton! It looks so cool!'

'…'

'Hey Wind! Look at this log book! Maybe it's something useful!'

I took it and shook my head. They were shopping records. I read a bit.

~On Tuesday, we ran out of pork. We must land at port to buy some good meat and some nice ale. We are quite thirsty, and wish for something more than water. Maybe I could get the captain's permission to also buy some fresh biscuit as well…~ etc.

Yup. It would totally help out our situation.

I just put it back onto the desk and hobbled to catch up with Gon, who was climbing the ladder. I climbed up too, and was surprised to find that we were on the level where the captain's logbook would be. We were really high up. I breathed in the fresh air and slowly started to climb the ladder. Killua broke the door down and walked in with Gon.

I walked in a bit later, and I almost immediately started coughing.

'What's with all the dust?' I muttered to myself.

Gon smiled at me.

'Maybe this ship had been here for a long time!'

I nodded and stopped as what Gon did sank in. 'Wait. You understood me?'

Killua suddenly stopped too.

'What?'

Gon pointed to himself confusedly. Killua shook his head and looked at me.

'Why can we understand you suddenly?' He seemed eager for some reason.

I shrugged. I couldn't exactly say that a computer program had helped my language skills right now can I? Or that the program was worked by stars which had all the dimensions of the universe and all our lives in micro-chips and high-tech computers, and that I came from another world. Yup, they would believe me. Actually, maybe Gon will...

'Dunno.'

Killua looked at me strangely. But Gon, oblivious to these things, just commented on my voice.

'Your voice sounds so girly Wind!' Gon grinned at me. The atmosphere dispelled, Killua grinned at me too. Maybe he wasn't so cautious at me because I had been his friend for a few days?

'Yeah. You sound just like a _girl_ Wind.' He looked at me straight in the eyes.

My face turned red. I wish Killua wouldn't grin like that. It was making my heart thump a bit too much. Gon and Killua thought my blush was from embarrassment. They grinned Cheshire cat grins at each other.

'Err… my voice hasn't broken yet! Gon's voice hasn't broken either, and yours too Killua! And I'm younger than you; of course I sound a bit girly!'

I looked around for a distraction. Gon and Killua chuckled to each other.

'Look! A log book!' I pointed. Killua and Gon instantly got up and got serious.

Gon walked over and picked it up. Then he flipped through it.

'Killua look.' Killua took it and leafed through it.

'Oh good Gon, Wind. This seems to be this ship's logbook. This is a good find you two!'

Killua patted Gon's and my head. Well, technically, my cloak. I looked down and pulled the cap of my cloak a bit more down. I was blushing furiously. Stupid heart, it was racing too fast! I started lecturing my heart when Killua stopped patting and shut the logbook. Then he raced towards the door.

'First one down is the winner Gon!'

'NO FAIR KILLUA! YOU GOT A HEADSTART!'

I blocked my ears and started hobbling towards the ladder. Then I slowly climbed down, in contrast to the two boys racing each other. I looked down. They were already half-way down. I sighed and started on another ladder. Why had they put so many ladders here anyway?

Now that I thought about it, I hate ladders. Like I hate dust. And stale air. And puppy eyes.

This was so tiring. My energy was wasting away. The last time I got this feeling was when I had my first fainting fit. Not good.

I climbed the last ladder, staggered to the main cabin where Kurapika should be. And where Kurapika was should be with Dusky. My back ached a little more, and my arms were starting to hurt too. I stumbled into the hallway. Dusky knew what to do when my cancer suddenly fluctuated. The door was closed, to my disappointment. I was too tired. I leaned on my staff, which had appeared in my hand. Am I feeling this because of too much physical exertion? Either way, I kind of fainted into the door. Face first.

_Ouch. My cheeks are complaining of their rough treatment. Not that I could help them. My arms feel like huge iron cannon balls._

The door kind of opened since it wasn't locked and the last thing I heard was Dusky's worried scream as I face-planted on the floor.

* * *

**So here it is peoples! If you like it, criticism, or don't like it, or complaints, just review and all would be corrected. (maybe... depends on what you ask...)**

**So then,**

**If people like this fic, show their appreciation by... err... something. Contributing!**

**So then, byebye! (Until next week!)**


	10. I don't lo, I mean, like him do I?

**My currently newest chapter is up! Hope you like it, and there's a bit of explaining at the start of the chapter, so not a bit hectic…**

**I must thank RandomGothicNinjaNerd for constant encouragement and humour! And also my sister, who has started to become my grammar-nazi, picking out on every little mistake I have. I'm starting to hate commas…**

**And last but not least, my reviewers, favouriters (is that a word?) and story-alerters! I keep getting nice reviews from everyone, and whenever I get a review asking me a question, I just change it in the chapter. Maybe I should send a message to them telling them about it?**

**Anyways, on with the story! *bows***

**

* * *

**

I fell down face first towards the ground in the yellow-skied dimension. Only thing was, the ground was _two kilometres below me._

'AAAAAAAA-!' The ground was getting closer and closer and closer. Where was my staff when I need it?

'AHHHHHH—' I landed. Well, technically, I face-planted. But remember, I was still screaming, meaning that I got my mouth full of yellow, disgusting dust.

I gagged and spat out most of the dust. It came out as blots of yellow mud. It tasted disgusting. Like dust. Why couldn't the dust taste like pineapple or something? It was yellow, wasn't it? Wait, bananas were yellow too...

I shook my head. The taste of dust shouldn't be on my mind right now. What had happened to me when I fainted? I tried to think through the pain in my jaw.

_Ouch. Why did I land face-first with my teeth? Did I break any? __Can teeth even break? Wait...__ if it hurts here, then it __would be hurting__ much more in the Hunter world __right?__ This __just __reminds me of my cancer. Argh, this sucks. Why did my cancer __go__ from not very active to active?_

I wished that Jeb would come this time. I wanted him to explain some stuff.

I sat there for a few minutes before sunglasses appeared on my nose , right before the bright bang that Jeb always made when he came into the dimension.

I looked at him expectantly, taking off the sunglasses. Jeb grinned at me.

'I got that program to work! Now you can talk in the Hunter world and they will understand!' I smiled at him.

'Thank you for that. Anyway, how much time do I still have until I die?' Jeb looked surprised at this.

'I put you in the Hunter dimension because they had a cure for cancer. I think you will be able to reach the cure on time.' I shook my head.

'No, I just want to know.' Jeb nodded in understanding.

'That feeling would be... curiosity, correct?' Jeb asked. I nodded. Jeb beamed. 'I got it right! Anyway, your stats are here.'

He handed me a computer that appeared from nowhere I shrugged, taking it in my stride. I took it and looked at it. My heart sank.

'Why do I only have three months and ten days left?' I asked Jeb. He came and looked over my shoulder.

'Did you use your powers for extended periods of time?' Jeb asked. I nodded. 'There's the answer. I think there should be approximately five more times that you could use your power strongly, and for that long. And that's presuming you die.'

I nodded.

'Then presuming I'm not going to die?'

'Three times. You can still regularly use your powers for practice and menial tasks, like changing carbon dioxide to oxygen or drawing water out of the ground, but for stronger activities, like fighting with your magic or flying long distances, three times. Working strong magic three times will only decrease your life by one month. And I guess…' Jeb looked in his folder. '… that you are going to help save the boy, err… Killua, right?'

I nodded again.

'That would take about a month to accomplish, maybe a little less, which will take up another month of your life-span. Which means you have two months and ten days left.'

I nodded, frowning.

'Go on please,' I said, still frowning. Jeb raised his eyebrows at my sudden politeness and resumed talking again.

'The hunter test will finish in around ten days. That will limit your life-span to two months. Then your trip to Avril. You need a long plane trip to get there and will take approximately a week to arrive. That means you have one month and three weeks in Avril to get your cure. This is assuming that you didn't use your powers three times.'

I nodded. So even if I did use my powers three times, I'd still have three weeks to take the cure. That's good. I won't die yet.

'It hurts a lot though.' I told Jeb.

'Oh, I had added some pain-killers in your special items. I took the liberty of putting them there.'

'_What? _And you never _told me?'_

Jeb coughed in his hand.

'It might have slipped my mind for a bit…'

I glared at him. He gulped and launched into a speech.

'You know those six daggers I gave you? They each have different properties, and the sheaths they are kept in have the opposite property to the dagger they hold. So you actually have twelve properties, adding the daggers and the sheaths together.'

'So which one is the pain-killer?' I asked impatiently. I was still glaring. HE KNEW I HAD CANCER AND THAT IT'LL HURT FROM TIME TO TIME AND IT _SLIPPED HIS MIND _TO TELL ME? I wasn't that ready to forgive yet.

'The sheath of the dagger with the word '_Pain_' on it. If you cut somebody with the dagger, the person you cut will experience twenty times the pain that the wound is supposed to give. On the sheath of that dagger is the word '_Relief'_. You need to push the little black gem under it hard, the syringe will come out of the hidden compartment. Once you touch any dagger and its sheath, it will remember your fingerprint.'

Oh. That was really complicated. But cool.

'Do the daggers only remember one person's fingerprint?'

'Yes. They remember the first person who touched it. And if you return the syringe back into the sheath, it would refill. It's quite a strong pain-killer. One shot can last at least four days.'

Oh that's good. I had touched them all, along with their sheaths, when I was putting them around my body.

'Thank you Jeb!' I smiled at him innocently.

He smiled back at me, looking kind of relieved I had stopped glaring. Jeb was like a nice old grandpa. A weird nice old grandpa.

'No problem, Wind.'

I looked at my hands. They were starting to fade.

'Oh, I'm waking up. Bye then!'

He waved as I faded back into the Hunter world.

**

* * *

**

I looked up blurrily. I rubbed my eyes to see Dusky's face wavering close to mine.

'Hi, Dusky.'

She breathed a sigh of relief.

'What were you thinking?' Dusky said. 'Doing so much physical exercise in one go! Thank goodness that your cloak shielded you so that only I could see you! Or you would have ruined the story-line!'

_Huh? The cloak was special?_

The look on my face told Dusky that I didn't understand what she was saying.

'Don't you know? That cloak and your dress is fire-proof, water-proof, dirt-proof, wrinkle-proof, and all that other stuff. It can also sense whether you need protection or not. You were looking for me, so it didn't shield you from me. But it shielded you from everyone else. Which was a good thing, or you would have killed the story-line.'

'Oh. I was looking for you.'

'You should have seen their faces when I screamed. They thought I was getting jittery over a door opening. Then I realised what had happened and I had to pretend to go back to my room. Which is where we are in now.'

I looked around. I winced. My muscles were dying! I took note of Dusky's room. It was also a single one. Then I remembered something.

'Jeb made that program work. We can talk to people now.'

'YAY! I can finally talk to Kurapika!'

I sighed and shook my head slowly.

'What time is it?' I asked.

'Just sunset. Don't worry; you were out for only a few minutes. You haven't missed the action!'

I shook my head again.

'I'm going to rest awhile, ok? I feel a bit tired. Dusky, stay with me? I think we will only get in the way if we went on deck. And I don't want to see all those people being killed by the hurricane. Or should I say tornado?'

'Ok.' Dusky smiled down at me. 'Just rest and don't think about words for once, ok?'

I nodded and we sat in silence for awhile. Dusky started humming a lullaby. I started to get sleepier. But I just had to ask a most important question. It had been bugging me since I ate the dust in the yellow-dimension.

'Do you think there's going to be pineapple? I'm a bit hungry.'

Dusky looked at me and laughed. What was so funny about wanting pineapple? I shrugged mentally, got up, went to my pack, and staggered back to the bed. I sighed happily and closed my eyes. I could hear nothing, since I took the liberty of rooting in my pack for the ear-plugs in the first-aid box.

And so I slept. And when I reached the yellow-skied dimension, and seeing no one there, I slept there as well. I faintly felt Dusky's hand stroking my hair and humming a tune.

The hurricane should be here any time now…

**

* * *

**

I woke up at dawn. Dusky was still in the chair, sleeping. I smiled a bit and tried to get up. Then I stopped. The pain was too much. Where was the 'Pain' dagger? I think I had put in my left sleeve.

I pulled it out slowly and saw that on the sheath, there was a small 'Relief' word and under it was a tiny black gem. I pressed on it hard and winced. Even my thumb hurt now. But a compartment holding a syringe popped out. I winced as I slowly took the syringe out of the compartment and slowly lowered the needle to my arm. Then I injected it and put it back into the compartment. Pressing the compartment back into the sheath, I returned the sheath to my left sleeve.

The pain-killer slowly took away the pain. After a few minutes, I sat up. I swung my arms around and wiggled my fingers. It didn't hurt! Grinning, I got up and poked Dusky.

'Wake up, sleepy head. We've got work to do.'

Dusky woke up slowly, and rubbed her eyes.

'We should meet up with Kurapika,' she said, yawning. 'The second hurricane's going to swallow everything right? And it comes twenty-four hours after the first hurricane. We should help.'

I opened the door in response and started skipping towards the stairs that led to the deck. Dusky raised her eye-brows.

'You haven't skipped for a long time now.'

I nodded and smiled at her. There was no pain! I ran up the stairs. No pain! Life was wonderful! I looked around the deck. Everyone was bunched up in a group around Kurapika and Hanzo, frowning. I felt out of place smiling, but I couldn't stop grinning. I was in no pain! I waited for Dusky to catch up, and we walked over to the group, joining the conversation right when the Armoli brothers were saying, 'But to find a ship that could withstand the hurricane, we can't find one here.'

And right on cue, Gon's voice floated from the top of the building– mast thing.

'If you want a ship, there's one here!'

And he pointed to the ship that we were on. The huge cruise ship.

'Gon!' Kurapika looked up at him. Gon laughed, Killua standing slightly behind him, looking down at us with him.

'Here is a ship!' he said as he waved at the huge liner, smiling down at us. Leorio yelled up at him.

'Gon, how is that possible? This ship is just a piece of useless metal junk!'

**

* * *

**

We had all gone to the main cabin where the engine controls were.

'Can the engine still work?' Kurapika asked Killua.

'Mmm.'

'But does it still work?' Leorio asked.

'How would I know?!' Killua exclaimed at him. I think he was getting a bit annoyed at Leorio's pointless questions. Kurapika stepped forward.

'No, it might actually be possible…' Kurapika started. Other people started to join the conversation. I started to walk towards Gon, while Dusky took her place behind Kurapika.

Kurapika started to speak. The authority in his voice made everyone else stop talking and listen to him. I could see Dusky behind Kurapika, gazing at him in admiration. I smiled and shook my head at her adoring look.

'No, this might actually work. But the problem is that we need to finish all the work to get this ship out of the cliff before the second hurricane comes. We should all work and check this ship's condition. An hour later, we will all meet in the main cabin to compare reports on the ship's condition.'

Everyone nodded. As Kurapika gave each group a sheet specifying which part of the ship they were checking, the group split up and ran off. I stayed in the main cabin, checking the engine controls. Dusky had followed Kurapika and Hanzo, while Gon and Killua ran off somewhere.

I looked at a page that Kurapika had given me.

_This is the horn, _I thought, pointing to a weird looking funnel thing, _and this is the lights. The lights work, that's good. Is the steering wheel blocked? No? Good. Next is the throttle… Ooh, the speaker thing that Kurapika always used. Let's check it out._

'Testing. One two. People who can hear me, please put your hand up.'

Everyone I could see put their hands up. I smiled and put it down.

_Next are the controls… _I looked at the sheet. There were numerous random drawings on them. I looked hopelessly on the real control panel.

_Umm… Where is it?_

I looked at the sheet trying to see what was similar. I was never good at machines...

**

* * *

**

An hour later, everyone had come back to share their information.

Kurapika looked at me first.

'No problems with the engine controls Kurapika.' He nodded and turned to the next group. As other groups gave their reports, Hanzo unrolled a map of the ship on the floor. I nodded as he pointed to some key bits and told us what we had to do. Shrugging, (It's not as if I understood mumbo jumbo about machines) I went and stood next to Killua and Gon. They glanced at me and smiled, then began to stare at the map again in concentration.

'…And I was thinking to let the water fill some of the rooms in the cliff. All the rooms from the cliff onwards have been reverted into hotel rooms, so it gives the ship an unbalanced feeling, since the hotel rooms are weighted down with furniture. And the turbines are tied down by lots of seaweed.'

The red-nosed guy stepped up.

'Then we should open the doors that lead from the sunken bit to fill the area with water. Then it would balance the ship out.'

Gon piped up. 'And don't worry about the turbines. Me, Killua and Wind will take care of them. Right?'

'What?' Killua burst out. I looked at Gon, surprised.

'Why are you so troublesome?' Killua asked him.

'Let's go together!' he said, his determined chibi face making me sigh.

'All right.' I said. Gon smiled at me. Killua looked at me, then at Gon still doing his determined chibi face, and sighed.

'We'll go then…'

Gon instantly smiled.

'Yay!'

I sighed but ran with them when Leorio said, 'Everyone to their jobs!'

I followed Killua and Gon. We reached the area of the ship which was closest to where the turbines were stuck. I peered over the railing. I could see the vague outlines of the turbines and the seaweed around them. The water was so clear!

Gon took off his jacket as Killua took off his over-shirt. I blushed.

_What am I blushing for?__!__ Killua and Gon are still wearing their clothes!_

'Aren't you going to take your cloak off, Wind?'

I shook my head vehemently at Gon's suggestion.

'It's waterproof. It's ok. Did you get the spears?'

'Yup!'

And with that, they jumped over the railing. I got a spear, took a deep breath, ignored a twinge in my lungs, and jumped over as well.

_I can practice my minor powers without __shortening my life__. Ok then, change the carbon dioxide to oxygen and not breathe in._

I swam next to Gon and Killua. As we reached the turbines , I widened my eyes. They were huge!

We had a long way to go…

**

* * *

**

The sky overhead was becoming gray. I squinted at the surface worriedly. I had been underwater for so long that my fingers had become big, swollen, overgrown prunes. I hacked at the last strand of seaweed on my turbine and pulled it out. I smiled. I've finished. What about Gon and Killua?

Gon still had a few strands while Killua was hacking at his last strand. I swam up to Killua, pointing to where I had finished. He nodded, and pulled out his strand and tossed it over his shoulder slowly. You had to do everything slowly underwater. We both waited for Gon. Gon looked up and smiled at us. Then he realised he was the last one and pouted, although he cut faster.

There was suddenly a tremor and I jolted, nearly banging my head on a rapidly approaching turbine. I closed my eyes and waited for impact. But it never came. Instead there was a tugging on my arm and I was pulled towards…

_Killua?_

I blushed. Killua let go of my arm as Gon finished his job and swam over, a worried expression on his face.

I signed a 'thank you, it's ok' to both Gon and Killua and swam up to the surface. I climbed up the ladder and plopped onto the deck. I felt my cheeks.

They were warm!

_Windfarest Sani, you're only nearly eleven years old. This isn't proper love, it's just a crush. Or an attraction to your favourite character that happened to be real. Maybe I lo- like him because he's funny. And he's really gentle and…_

_Oh gosh, I don't really lo- like him do I? I mean, my hormones shouldn't have kicked in yet!_

I buried my face in my hands. This. Wasn't. Happening. It can't be!

Killua and Gon climbed up the ladder after me. I felt them going towards me and felt a hand on my shoulder. I brushed it off and stood up. I inhaled deeply. Then I smiled at them but I felt a discomfort in my chest.

_Oh no, I forgot. I would still have cough attacks even if I have pain-killer__s__! _

I tried to choke it in, but it didn't work. I had been coughing for ages now, and my lungs weren't in that good a shape. They were a bit raw. Maybe very raw.

I've had my cough since when I was very little. My immune system was always weak. But on Earth, there had always been someone who knew how to stop my fits.

I started coughing. I ran out of air and I needed to breathe in. Even I winced at the pain-sounding breath that I took before I started coughing again.

Whenever I had started coughing in the hospital, the doctors would immediately rush over and give me this syrup. I didn't know what it was, and it was very bitter. It worked though. I didn't have that syrup now.

I started to bend over and my knees were automatically folding. Then I felt two shoulders hefting me up.

'I don't think you're ok, Wind, no matter what you say. So me and Killua are going to help you to your room before we tell Hanzo we finished, ok?'

I coughed in response. I could hardly walk. I took another breath. The cold wind that I breathed in hit my raw lungs. They didn't respond particularly well. I started coughing uncontrollably again. It registered in my brain that I was being dragged inside. I took another breath. This time, the air was warmer, though still a bit dry. I coughed again. My lungs felt like they wanted to burst right through my skin.

A door creaked open and I was in my room, where my pack and my staff were waiting. They gently propped me against a wall and Killua dragged the blankets to cover me.

They told me something that I couldn't exactly hear, and reluctantly left.

My coughs gradually calmed down, and I felt heavy-headed.

My eyes drooped.

And I slept.

**

* * *

**

**And so, the chapter ends. Should I have a bit of Dusky's point of view next chapter to show the action of the second hurricane? Or should I just skip it?**

**And then, the ritual reminder that if you find something confusing (I'll send replies now, I promise!) or bad, or good or just want to randomly say hi and have tea, just review!**

**I'm happy for anything you've got! (I think…)**


	11. And so, Zebiru's Island, start!

Well, hello people! Nothing to say right now of interest...

**Anyways, here's the chapter! Thankyou, RandomGothicNinjaNerd for constant encouragement and my sister, who helps get my ideas in line and is checking my grammar... **

**And of course, all of my reviewers and favouriters and story-alerters once again! I truly enjoy knowing people like my story!**

**And voila!**

* * *

**Dusky's point of view ^^**

As other people ran off to do their jobs, I stayed with Kurapika, not knowing what to do, since every other job had been filled by the others. I stared blankly at all the controls, then at Kurapika furiously writing calculations on a sheet of paper. That hand looked like it might cramp anytime soon. I looked over his shoulder and shuddered at all the numbers and weird symbols covering the page.

_Ack. That looks so complicated that I don't understand half of it. No, a quarter of it. Actually, I don't understand any of it. __Man,__ I hate maths... Gaah! Wish I had something to do…_

I looked out the window to try and see anything interesting. It was all the same. The two muscle men rolling missile things to where Hanzo was standing, other people loading the cannons, people rushing around doing last-minute preparations and check-ups, the progressively greying sky, reminding everyone that our time was running out.

I stuck my tongue out at the sky. I hated storms, the noisy, annoyingly wet things, but Wind loved them. She would stand in the rain (when she was allowed) and tip her head back laughing, spinning around and around until she was so wet she looked like she'd been dragged through a lake and back. I wondered if Wind was alright…

A sudden tremor ran through the ship. Kurapika immediately went to the funnel things that were the ship's equivalent of a PA system.

'Is everyone alright? Are any people hurt?'

There were immediate positive responses, and looking relieved, Kurapika went back to his frantic calculating and log-book reading. I sighed and tapped Kurapika's shoulder, motioning that I was going outside. He smiled at me, nodded and immediately went back to tapping his calculator.

I did a mini fan-girl scream in my head and happily skipped away from the main cabin, my grin nearly splitting my face into two. Kurapika _smiled _at me!

I went down the stairs and onto the upper deck. There were too many levels on this ship; I only knew the names of two levels. I mean, if it was up to me to name the levels, then there would be the deck, and the upper deck, and the upper upper deck with the window, and… Anyway, moving on, I tried to count and name all the levels but I gave up. I mean, do I count the levels with little mini balconies? Or are only the ones with windows considered decks? Or are all of them decks? Gaah! Too many levels... how do the people name them anyway?

I lied down on my back in a sheltered alcove and looked up. A wind was starting to blow, so I was grateful for the metal walls. It was like a nook, only there was no ceiling. It blocked the wind whilst allowing me to look at my surroundings as well. I closed my eyes to think. Where would we be in the storyline right now? The wind picked up.

_Well, everyone__'s__ in their places, except for the last __couple of __check-up people, and… Oh! The tremor must have meant that Leorio had been buried already! Then Gon and Killua __came__ up and Gon would __dive back down to __rescue Leorio… Then all the lights __get __switch__ed__ off to direct all the electrical power to the cannons and that__'s the last bit before everyone gets rescued and flown off to the next bit of the exam. __I can't stay with Kurapika, because the head-banging part is crucial for revealing Killua's brother… __which __means that I STILL HAVE NOTHING TO DO! Oh boy, I never thought that going into my favourite anime would be boring… It's such a rare occurrence __to switch dimensions__, Jeb mentioned __something about it being __the first time in 2000__ Earth years__? But that's the bad part of going into a story, because it's hard to fit in…_

Something wet landed on my face. I wiped it off only to feel another wet thing, and another, and another. I opened my eyes. It had started sprinkling. I groaned and stood up. I need to go find and hide in a better place …

Just when I had got up and started to walk towards the stairs, the whole ship went black. I was glad I was on the upper deck, because the ocean water wouldn't have reached up to it yet. I waved my hand in front of my eyes.

_Wow! I can't see my fingers! It's so black! Are my eyes even open?_

I touched my eyes. My eyes watered. It hurts!

Sigh. I was so stupid. I slowly felt and stumbled my way to the door and closed it. Then I slowly continued feeling and stumbling my way through the dark.

I don't ever want to be blind, because this must be what it feels like.

I looked around and still saw nothing. Sigh. Maybe if I slept and went into that weird dimension of Jeb's I'll have something to do. Or maybe I could join Killua with Hanzo.

I brightened.

_Why not?_

I straightened up and stepped forward confidently, filled with new resolve. But then I realised I lacked a crucial point in my plan.

_Umm… Where is it again?_

**

* * *

**

I'd wandering around and around and around and around and around and around for hours, but my watch (courtesy of Jeb) told me it had only been eight minutes. Wind had always told me to be more patient…

I sighed and turned a corner. And I looked up. And I saw my saviour. A patch of light! I called out joyfully and ran towards the light. I chuckled. That kind of sounded like I was dead and running _towards the light. _I think even just the sight of the light was getting me high… I was met with the sight of Hanzo barking into the funnel thingy that led to Kurapika. Killua was just lounging around, frowning, when suddenly –

'Hanzo! Shoot the hurricane! You can counter the forces so that the ship gets balanced while the hurricane doesn't hit the ship!'

Hanzo's eyes widened and he immediately barked into the funnel thingy.

'Did you hear that?'

A smooth female voice answered, slightly metallic.

'Of course. This is much more interesting than bombing a wall.'

I rolled my eyes. Hello, bomber woman? Life threatening situation here! And she was saying that it was more interesting to hit a hurricane than a wall? Sure, it was an once-in-a-lifetime chance, but _still_…

I ran towards a mini porthole they had. All it showed was a view of calm sea water, bubbles drifting serenely past the window, because we were underwater here. Then suddenly there was a boom! And I saw a flash of red! It was so pretty. Just like Kurapika's eyes when he goes mad!

My eyes goggled. I knew I was acting like a three year old, but I couldn't help it. I was witnessing a cannon fire!

The roaring noise of the hurricane drew nearer and nearer but then it suddenly faded. The lights in the corridor flickered back on and I immediately ran out onto the deck. I flung open the door to see the hurricane twirling away into the horizon.

I saw Gon lying on his back on the deck and rushed over to see if he was ok. He was so still.

_Oh gosh, don't tell me he's dead! Does he have hypothermia? Or maybe he had a secret flu and was hiding it from us! Or maybe he had contacted…_

My worrywart instincts, which had thrived due to Wind, kicked in. I laid my hand onto his forehead but it got removed by a really pale hand. The pale handed person picked up Gon, put a blanket underneath and put Gon back again. I looked up to see Killua.

'He's fine. You should check on Wind. He had a really serious cough-attack before.'

My eyes widened. Cough attack? Wind doesn't recover from those unless she has her cough-syrup or unless she breathes in really warm, really moist air that won't aggravate her lungs!

I took off running.

**

* * *

**

**Wind's point of view …^(oo)^**

I looked up from under my blanket. I sighed happily, seeing light struggle weakly through the thick blanket. So everyone was safe, huh? Else we wouldn't have the electric lights…

The door suddenly flew open with a bang and a large, shadowed form rushed in, who was probably Dusky. She tried to stop, but skidded, stumbled and tripped over one of my shoes instead.

'AAAAAH!'

I chuckled quietly at her. Yep, it was Dusky alright. She turned furiously at me, knelt next to my head and wrenched the blankets off my head.

'You don't need to laugh Wind…' She trailed off, staring at me. I frowned and touched my face.

'What? Is there something on my face?' I rasped. My throat still felt raw from my cough attack before. Maybe Jeb could get me some cough-syrup…

Dusky suddenly launched herself at me, hugging me hard. I looked at her (her hood had fallen off in launching) in surprise. She had _tears _in her eyes!

'I thought that you would still be coughing and that you would be coughing blood everywhere and bits of lung would be flying out of your mouth and all around the room and that –'

I cut her off while putting her hood back in place.

'Umm… Dusky? My cough stopped because the blanket covered my nose and mouth and the air got all warm and moist… And I don't think that would entirely be possible, since if bits of lung came out, I would die, so I'm ok…'

'OK?! You have a terminal disease! You're going to DIE in five months…' Dusky trailed off when she looked at my sombre face. I looked away, a bit awkward. I wish she wouldn't yell at me…

'Jeb told me that I only have three months and ten days left, and since he told me yesterday, and today is a new day…'

Dusky slumped over.

'We need to get you to Avril quickly then… You'll have time to rescue him, won't you?' I nodded, knowing who 'him' was.

'Yeah… Me and Jeb calculated the time, and I have lots of time left, so don't worry. Let's join Killua and Gon on the deck, ok, Dusky?'

'Ok…'

She didn't yell at me? I sighed in relief.

She slowly helped me up. As she did, I thought I saw a flicker of white outside the door. But when I stepped out into the hallway with Dusky supporting me, there was nothing there except the flickering of shadows.

**

* * *

**

**Killua's point of view! **

I looked at Gon. He was still resting. I really didn't want to leave him like this, but I wanted to know who Dusk and Wind were. They were a mystery, and I don't like mysteries. I took off after Dusk, but went back to check how Gon was doing quickly. Then I softly ran after him.

I heard their voices again. They were talking softly, I couldn't hear properly so I sidled a bit closer. I heard Wind's slightly hoarse voice.

'…bits of lung came out, I would die, so I'm ok…'

Huh? Bits of lung? That doesn't make sense. Using the shadows, I crept closer until I was right next to the door.

'OK?!' Dusk screamed. 'You have a terminal disease! You're going to DIE in five months…' I stiffened. Wind was going to die? In five months? And he said he was ok!

'Jeb told me that I only have three months and ten days left, and since he told me yesterday, and today is a new day…'

I started. Only three months and nine days and Wind would die? He was one of my close friends, standing alongside with Gon. He couldn't die! But he said they had a cure in Avril before… I guess he would go there after the hunter exam. Why the hell did he not get the cure when he was already in Avril?

I slinked away, having heard enough information. I didn't want to know anymore. As I walked up the steps and sat next to Gon, I suddenly realised something odd.

Who the hell was Jeb?

**

* * *

**

**Back to Wind's View~**

I followed Dusky as she led me to the cabin where Kurapika was, after she helped me get my pack and staff. I hobbled along with her towards the main cabin. To my surprise, Kurapika was still in the position he was in without his bandages.

'Hey Dusky, isn't he supposed to be bandaged?'

'Yep. I guess we should do it, huh?'

'But I always thought that Illumi did it…'

'Considering his personality, I doubt he would.'

'Oh yeah! I never thought of that before…'

I got my first-aid kit out and Dusky quickly took the bandages out of the kit.

'So we wrap the part that's injured, right?'

'Right.' I answered her. The seagulls were screeching. Were they greeting a new day? I wish I understood them…

'So, how do you do it?' I looked at her and sweat-dropped.

'Uh… I think you just wrap his head. Like, hold his head in your lap or something and wrap the bandage around his head, over the bleeding bit.'

Dusky slowly turned red.

'Hey, Dusky, why are you turning red?'

'Put his head on my _lap_?!' she squeaked.

'Uh, yeah. It would be the easiest…' Then I realised what she was flustered about.

'Oh.' I smiled a Cheshire cat grin at her. Then I heaved myself off the floor with my staff. 'Then I'll leave you two together for some private time, shall I?' I winked at her.

'Hey Wind! Don't abandon me here! Kurapika still needs his head bandaged!'

'Payback for the ship incident for leaving me with Killua,' I sang and sniggered behind her back as I kept walking. I closed the door.

'Hey Wind! Windfarest Sani, I demand you to come back here!'

I just tapped my staff loudly on the floor as I hobbled away from her.

'Come back here!'

I walked out of the main cabin to join Killua and Gon. I sat on the other side of Gon and watched as the sky started to lighten to dim red. Dawn was coming.

I sighed happily and rested my chin on my knees (of course, after putting my pack and my staff aside). Gon was starting to stir. I smiled down at him and stroked his hair. He really did have coarse hair! I chuckled as I kept stroking.

I didn't notice (then) how Killua snuck glances at me with a frown on his face.

**

* * *

**

Wow! I stood on the deck next to Gon, breathing the fresh sea breeze. We had already received the cards telling us who we were 'hunting', and now, I guess, I'm 'prey' too.

I had thought that Dusky and I would be prey and hunter, but I was wrong. It was number… I looked at the rectangular card. No. 04. I looked around. There were only two guys that I didn't recognise, and those two were probably me and Dusky's prey.

I wondered a little about how Zebiru's island was going to look like in real life. I hope they don't have a lot of bugs. I hate bugs to the extent of that Dusky accuses me of being an insectophobe. That's why I love insect repellent. I had found a bottle in the first aid kit, and it seemed to be working.

I looked out to sea again. My ears pricked up, hearing footsteps approach. I turned around to greet Dusky and Killua.

'Hey.'

'Yo.'

'Hi!'

Killua plopped next to Gon. I sat on the other side of Gon and Dusky sat facing us. We sat in silence for a few moments, all of us looking at each other. Then Killua broke the ice.

'Which number did you pick?' Killua asked, looking at Gon.

'Secret! What about you?' Gon asked back.

'…'

We all smiled awkwardly at each other.

'Don't worry. My target isn't any one of you.'

'Me too.' They looked at us.

'Oh. Dusky and I don't have your sheets either.'

'Then we count to three and show what we drew in our lottery?'

We nodded.

'1!'

'2!'

'3!!'

We all showed out target sheets.

**Gon: 44**

**Killua: 199**

**Wind: 04**

**Dusky: 68**

Killua's eyes bulged.

'Seriously?' Gon nodded. 'You're not very lucky at lottery.'

'You think that too?'

Dusky and I smiled at each other. They were following their dialogue word for word from the manga. Which was a good thing, because that meant that Dusky and I didn't actually have to change the story line that much? They continued their talk. When they were near the end, and Killua was getting up, Dusky piped up.

'Hey, you two stop ignoring us and answer my question please. Who's number 68?'

Killua shook his head. Gon started to shake his head when he looked up.

'Wait! I think he's the guy with the really long blue hair!'

I looked up. One of the two guys that weren't supposed to be here was the guy with the long blue hair. The other one had short brown hair.

'Seriously? Oh thank you Gon! I love you!'

Dusky glomped Gon. Gon blushed a little and pushed her off him.

'Get off me.' I smiled discreetly and tried to stifle a cough. Killua narrowed his eyes at me but stood and put one foot on his skate-board.

'Well, we won't let the others worry us.' Killua turned his back to us and twisted his head to face us.

'Try to stay alive, Gon, Dusk, _Wind_.'

We all put our thumbs up to him as he skated away.

Only later did I realise that he had stressed my name.

**

* * *

**

'**Please leave the boat in the order of arrival at the bottom of the tower during the third round! An interval of two minutes will separate each candidate leaving the boat!'**

I shook my head to clear it from the drowsiness fogging my mind. The rest of what the girl was saying was lost to me, but it didn't matter since I already knew what she was saying anyway.

I slowly stood up and rubbed my eyes.

'**Departure of the first candidate!'**

I watched as Hisoka slowly blended in with the forest. I yawned and dawdled towards the plank to the island.

'**Departure of the second candidate!'**

I slowly stumbled down the plank and yawned again. I paused and stretched, breathing in. Then, with my pack on my shoulders and my staff in my hand, I sprinted forwards as fast as I could. To others, it would seem like I had suddenly disappeared from the spot. I knew because Dusky told me when we had experimented before.

I hid in the trees in a spot where I could still see the ship clearly. Two minutes later, Dusky went off the ship normally, without my sleep-induced drunkenness. She actually looked graceful! I gaped but forced myself to settle on my tree branch calmly to wait for the random guy with short brown hair to come.

Oh hey, this was a tropical climate wasn't it? I wonder if any pineapple grew here?

* * *

**And so, the plot thickens! Will Killua find out what they're hiding? And so,**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated, other stuff also appreciated (of course). I'm thinking of starting another fic, but of course, after awhile. But should I do a Yu Yu Hakusho one or a Gakuen Alice one? Or a Card Captor Sakura (it might be a bit childish, but it was the first anime I watched so I'm kind of attached) or Prince of Tennis?**


	12. Killua sees Wind without her cloak! WHAT

**Hello! Here's my newest chapter (obviously). Fanfiction didn't work yesterday, wouldn't let me upload my document, so I couldn't update. Sorry! **

**And thankyou to all my readers, reviewers, etc.! I love all your comments!**

**And also a special thanks to RandomGothicNinjaNerd for constant encouragement and my sister for beta-ing! I love you all**

* * *

**12 minutes later… **

I yawned. Why did I arrive at the tower second? If I had arrived later, then I could have slept for another ten or so minutes while waiting for other people to hide…

But being second did have its advantages. For one thing, I just realised that there were actually two _extra_ people attending the fourth test. So the people who weren't supposed to be attending this hunter test had gone up to six: me, Dusky, blue long-haired guy, brown short-haired guy, short hooded guy, and a really pudgy squinty-eyed guy.

I sighed. Us being here really messed the story line up, huh? I bet we were all hunting each other around in a square-hexagonal thing… or not.

I glanced at the boat again as the next contestant came on to the island. Aha! The short-brown-haired guy! I thinkhe's the one I'm supposed to be 'hunting'. Now, where's his tag?

My eyes focused on his pack and I concentrated on what the air pockets in the gaps between his things were showing me.

_Food, water, clothes… eww, is that underwear? Let's skip that bit… Weapons, cards, a circular white thing, gum, a…_

Circular white thing!

I quickly checked the number on the card. Good, it's the right number. I forced the air out of the bag to unzip part of the zipper. Then I began to ease the tag out of the bag. Which wasn't as easy as it sounds as the damn guy had wrapped his tag in his clothing amidst all his junk at the very bottom of the pack. And he was still running.

_Ease it out; ease it out, ease, ease, done!_

The tag flew towards my hand and I snatched it out of the air. I frowned at it. I had been expecting more of a fight. This was too easy. No fun at all. Weren't the people in the hunter exam supposed to be _strong?_

I shrugged and put it under my shirt next to my own badge, which was under the dress, which was under my cloak. Then I quickly jumped out of the tree and ran towards the closest, largest water source which wasn't the sea.

Surprisingly, it was a lake. I'd been expecting a river. Was there even a lake on Zebiru's island? They never showed it in the anime. I noticed a river flowing into and out of it.

Oh. So the river that flows through the island collected here and continues on huh?

I took off my pack, rummaging through it for the canvas house piece that I had programmed during the sushi bit of the hunter exam. Extracting the square parcel from under some food, (dried mango unfortunately. Jeb didn't have any pineapple with him...) I flipped it around. There was a number lock on it. I sweat-dropped. I remember Jeb mentioning a lock number code, but I wasn't really listening to him and so just nodded it off. Shoot. I resisted the urge to bash my head against the nearest tree. That means I couldn't use it until I found Jeb.

I sighed. So I couldn't live in luxury while others fought for survival? I didn't exactly want to fight, but I didn't have any good disguises with me to protect myself with either.

I ran my hand through my hair in frustration, sweeping my hood off. I gasped.

_Of course! No one knows I'm a girl! If I put my hood down and disguise my cloak a bit, no one would attack me, because they don't know the girl is me! They'll just think I'm a random little girl running around a pretty island!_

And so, I kept my hood off and sat on the bank of the lake, calmly kicking water.

I mean, I don't have anything else to do, do I?

I sighed. This was going to be a long week.

To think I would be _bored_ in my favourite anime.

* * *

**Dusky's point of view! ^^**

I was hacking through bushes.

I've been hacking for ages for what? I don't actually know. I recounted a bit while I lifted a small knife I found in my small sack (if wondering, I've always kept it under my cloak.) Well, I hacked for a day, hacked a bit more, and then slept a bit since I couldn't see what I was chopping up anymore. Then, when I woke up, I started hacking again, got attacked by someone, stole their tag, which also happened to be my target number (how lucky I am!), and, as a reward for getting my target number so quickly, I got to hack a bit more. I was still hacking. Obviously.

_Argh! I wish I could somehow just magically find Kurapika in this damn forest. It's sunset, it's been two days and I still can't find them. _

I hacked through the fifty-millionth clump of vines and stumbled into a clearing full of monkeys. I don't want to find monkeys right now! I want Kurapika! I wanted to scream at something.

It had started to become colder. Had I really been hacking for two entire days? I shivered a bit and kept on barging my way through the forest, ignoring the nuts being thrown at me by those annoying monkeys.

I mean, it's ok to be territorial, but why throw nuts? Throw some fruit and I might say a thank you…

I hacked through yet another clump of bushes and then saw two silhouettes run into a clearing in front of me. It looked as if they had been running fast, since they were panting hard. The tall one sheathed a knife he had been holding, and the other calmly dusted off his clothes.

I squinted. Was that them? Had I finally found Kurapika?

The tall one flopped down on the floor.

'I'm spent! Can we rest here, Kurapika? Hisoka did say he wouldn't move until we got far away.'

My eyes brightened. I had finally found them! I ran towards them, breaking and snapping every single twig and branch in my path, in my eagerness to reach them faster. There were a clump of thick bushes in my way, seemingly growing for another few meters.

I sighed and began to hack at it.

The minute I began running, Kurapika and Leorio had leapt up into their battle positions, holding their weapons out in my direction. I called out to them.

'Hey! Some help here? Oh, and do you have food? I'm starving.'

They laughed in relief and came over to the other side of the bushes, peering through them, trying to see my face.

'Is that you, Dusk?' Leorio asked. I sighed, irritated.

'Of course I am! I'm trying to reach you, but this stupid bush is in the way, and I'm too tired to hack at it anymore!'

Leorio laughed and started tugging away the branches. Kurapika joined him until there was finally enough space for me to tiredly step up to them.

'You don't know how hard I've been trying to find you,' I told them wearily. By this point, I was so tired that even opening my mouth was hard.

They just clapped me on the back in a manly way and sat down on two logs that were conveniently placed there. Another advantage of living in an anime world. I sat down with them and they started to talk a bit.

After a while, I joined their conversation, and told them that I had already gotten my target tag. Leorio seemed pissed. Easy to understand though. He was the only one who still didn't have his target card and I was so much younger than him.

Kurapika yawned, and we set up a roster for who was on look-out. Kurapika retired first. He was going to be on watch last, from around three o'clock to dawn. I was on from twelve to three, and Leorio would be on watch first.

Even though my watch was in three hours, I wasn't sleepy, just tired, so I sat there with Leorio for awhile. We could hear Kurapika's soft breathing, but apart from that... silence. I didn't know what to say to him actually. And Leorio seemed to be thinking…

* * *

**Leorio's point of view! (first time~)**

I was on first watch, so I tried to be observant. Although being too observant was bad, as I figured out the hard way. I kept jumping at rabbits and birds and bats and monkeys and snakes...

Since nothing out of the ordinary happened for around twenty minutes, I started to relax. Dusk was sitting next to me, and I tried to think of something to say. I've never really talked with him before, since he always seemed to be hanging around Kurapika and Wind. He seems really clingy with Wind. I remember the time he was resting his head on Wind's shoulder…

Something clicked in my head. Maybe? He was still young though, but I think a person would realise if they were or not… I looked over at his silhouette and cleared my throat.

'Hey, Dusk.'

He looked at me, his face a pale flicker against the shadows of the trees.

'Do you... like guys?' To my surprise, he didn't seem awkward or uncomfortable talking about it.

'Yeah I do. Why?' His voice was puzzled.

I looked away. So, Dusk was gay. I felt a bit embarrassed asking this. Maybe I should have used a bit more tact? But then, my mother always told me I failed at social manners…

'Umm… Is Wind, err, straight?' Dusk looked at me strangely.

'Yeah, of course Wind is straight.'

I looked straight at him at that. Wind was straight? I patted his back consolingly. Poor him…

'Don't worry, I'll always be here as an older brother figure. If you need any help, or you need to get something off your chest, you can come to me.' Dusk looked even more confused.

'Err… Sure. Ok. Thank you.'

I just shook my head and kept being on look out.

_Ah, unrequited love…_

* * *

**Wind's view ^^**

Two days had already come and gone by. It was a little boring, I must admit. I couldn't join Dusky, because she had strictly said that she wanted to join Kurapika's and Leorio's group, and I knew couldn't barge in on Gon's training, stalking, and his depressed period, because he needed to figure it out himself.

I didn't know where Killua went, and I couldn't be bothered to find him. I shouldn't fawn on him all the time, right?

My birthday was tomorrow. I didn't even know until I looked at the watch Jeb gave me. Where had all the time gone? The doctors said I wouldn't reach this birthday, but, thanks to Jeb, I am going to prove them wrong, and live until I'm a hundred years old. Even better, I'm living out my birthday in the HXH world! Even though it's kinda boring right now...

I looked up at the sky. Has it been three days already? My birthday starts in five hours…

I took off my cloak completely, lying on it on the shore of the lake, so that I could stare at the sky. It always amazes me, the number of stars I could actually _see._ And then I think how Jeb is one, and they have communication systems and technology far more superior than ours and I just stare even more.

They seemed so deceptively pretty and dead.

I stared for hours. Just staring. Could my family see this too? I snorted. I doubt it. It's so light-polluted that you can't even see the moon sometimes.

My watch beeped midnight.

_So I'm eleven now, huh. It doesn't feel any different._

When I was still on Earth and I was still allowed out of the hospital, every time my birthday came, we would sing the birthday song, and I would skip around my family members in a circle. Then I would choose each one, and they would give me their presents for me…

Are they ok?

I sighed. No point in visiting the past, right? They would probably be celebrating with their new son. It wasn't in my parents' characters to celebrate with the dead. They've forgotten all about me anyway. I shook myself off and got up.

I'll do it; I'll skip around, singing, just for old time's sake. I looked around the dark shore. There was a full moon tonight, and the lake looked so much prettier than the grass I was lying on.

I stepped out onto the lake. If I skipped on the water, then I could practice my powers and celebrate my birthday at the same time! Two birds with one stone…

I walked to the middle of the lake, marvelling at how beautiful the lake looked, with just me on the water with the moon behind me, bathing everything with silver. Then I started to skip. I laughed. How many people get to skip on water? The moonlight dress, swayed with my movements, but it didn't billow. I pouted at it. I guess the dress _is _a bit heavy for it to billow out like those pretty dresses in movies, even though the fabric was as soft and nearly as thin as chiffon.

I stopped skipping and scanned around me. Jeb won't yell at me for what I was about to do, surely? I mean, today _was _my birthday. I looked around me one more time, then, satisfied I was alone, I started to stir up a wind, blowing it past around me until my dress started to billow. I laughed and began to skip, singing at the top of my lungs.

* * *

**Killua's point of view for awhile…**

I yawned and nearly stumbled over a thick root.

_Damn. The not sleeping is getting to me, though I don't need to worry about being attacked. I could take those three brothers in my sleep. But the young one had good endurance, I must admit. Took me way longer than I thought I needed to shake him off._

I rubbed my eyes and scratched my head. I need water. I walked towards the nearest water source I could sense.

A lake? Was this island big enough to carry a lake? I shrugged and cupped some water in my hands to drink. As I was lifting it up, I saw a miraculous sight in front of me.

My sleepiness blurred my vision a bit, and I couldn't see the person's face because their back faced the moon, but I saw a girl skipping around and around in a circle singing a simple song.

I stared. I've never seen something so beautiful before. The water slipped from my fingers. The dress billowed around her as she skipped. It seemed to glow as strongly as the moon behind her. She had pale skin and long, silver-white hair. That was all I could see until my eyes blurred a bit too much.

I splashed my face a bit and stepped back.

I stepped on a twig.

_Crack!_

It seemed as loud as a gunshot, and the singing stopped. I looked at her, water trickling into my eyes. She was scanning the shore. Although she was now facing the moon, the water made it hard for me to see. I could only see her eyes clearly.

They were a brilliant green.

It made her seem like far more than a hallucination. I quietly melted back into the shadows. I walked farther away from the lake; my ears were still ringing from her clear, childish voice.

A few minutes later, I remembered that I forgot to drink some water.

_Damn._

* * *

**Wind's point of view (again!)**

I scanned the shore anxiously. I couldn't be sure of what the figure was. A person? An animal?

I ran towards the shore and stepped back onto firm ground, throwing my cloak over me. The dress was shedding light of its own and cloaking it was the best way for remaining hidden.

Besides, I had celebrated my birthday already, so it was ok.

Then I remembered the special toilet.

_Ah! Jeb said to stamp my right foot three times to go to the toilet! Which is connected to the rest of the house!_

I cursed myself for not thinking of that before.

Leaving was easy. You just step out of the front door. Going in was a bit trickier, since I had to get the number lock first, and Jeb didn't come the last time I went to his weird yellow dimension.

I stamped my right foot three times, holding on to my staff and my pack tightly.

I materialised into the toilet, which also had a sink, shower and a large bathtub. So, technically it could also be called a bathroom, I guess…

I opened the door, my eyes squeezed shut. I hoped this was connected to the rest of the house, and I hoped I wasn't going to rematerialise next to the lake. What had Jeb said about the toilet? I opened my eyes slowly.

The bedroom! A _bed_!

I ran over to the bed and flopped onto it, flinging my pack and my staff onto the carpet.

I buried my head into the pillows. I had tonnes of pillows. I had loved pillows since I was young. One of the many reasons I hated the hospital was because they didn't have enough pillows.

I hugged a pineapple shaped one and fell asleep.

* * *

**In Dusky's viewing point…**

_We've been going around the island for six days and we still can't find Ponzu!_

I had learnt her name from Leorio, who, for some strange, obscure reason, had suddenly become nicer to me. I leant on a tree trunk as Leorio and Kurapika talked.

Then they started walking again.

'Come on, Dusk! We're going to the starting place to see if there are any people already finished!'

'Coming!' I quickly ran up to them.

In times like these, I really want a staff like Wind. Then I could lever myself and not worry about tripping over random tree roots…

* * *

'So, do you see anybody?' Leorio loudly whispered to us. I frowned in annoyance. What's the point of whispering if you're going to do it loudly?

'Nope.'

'No.'

'It was foreseeable that they wouldn't stand in obvious places.'

'Damn!'

I was still peering through the gap in the bushes. I heard Kurapika whispering. I knew what they were saying. Well, the gist of it at least.

'Even more with three, ne?'

I looked up.

'Gon!'

'Everyone is thinking the same thing…'

_Blah blah blah…_

I went back to peering through the bushes, ignoring the murmurs near me. In one day, we would board that ship again.

One more day…

'That's why I came here!' Gon said loudly. I looked at Gon. He didn't seem alright to me.

Maybe I noticed more than when I watched it because I know him in person?

Gon started to run and sniff the air around us.

'This way!' he pointed, and ran off.

I quickly followed him. I mean, I didn't want to hack through _more_ bushes just to find them again!

We were soon standing in front of the cave.

* * *

**And so, Dusky looks at the slithering trap full of snakes! Will she go in with them? (Even I don't know... if you want her to, just send me a message or review or something) **

**And I apologise again for updating a bit late! _ **

**Please review!**

**_The following comment has nothing to do with fanfiction._**

**I hate school...**


	13. Of rocks and snakes and mounting respect

**Hello again! Here is my newest chapter (obviously, or I won't be writing this would I?)**

**I must thank RandomGothicNinjaNerd for constant encouragement and my sister for beta-ing! And my reviewers! You have all made my day, since I like knowing people liking my stories!**

**And so, voila! Hope you enjoy… *bows grandiosely***

* * *

**Dusky's point of view…**

Standing next to Gon, I looked at the cave. Leorio had already gone in, telling us that if he hadn't come back in thirty minutes, we could go and get him. More like save him.

I leaned on a tree-trunk, tired of standing. Just as I gotten comfortable, there was a sudden shout.

'Gon! Kurapika! Dusk! Don't come in here!'

The other two immediately ran into the cave. I followed more cautiously.

Did I ever mention I have a phobia of snakes? But Leorio was inside, trapped, and he was a nice friend…

I gulped and stood in front of the entrance. I _really _didn't want to go in, but... I carefully stepped into the cave and looked around. There were three things I saw. Guess what?

Rocks, rocks and more rocks.

I walked deeper into the tunnel. As I walked, I looked around carefully for any sign of a flicker of a snake tail, or a bright yellow spotted rock. No such luck. Those snakes hide well. Maybe I could take lessons from them… _after _I got over my fear of snakes. Then I heard a yell.

'Dusk! Don't come all the way here! Stop where you are and turn back!'

I gaped. Kurapika was telling me to _abandon _them?

I looked forward from my rock-looking to see a wall of snakes facing me. I could see glimpses of Kurapika's and Gon's face between the slithering bodies. I took a step back involuntarily. I _hate _snakes.

Immediately, the snakes that were hidden before popped out from the walls and hissed in my face. I squeaked and immediately ran forward into the centre of the cave. The snakes parted silently to form a path for me. I looked around the room.

Ponzu was leaning against the wall, looking at us like we were idiots. We probably were. I looked to my left. The dead snake man was in a gloomy part of the cave, the dim light casting his corpse into an eerie blue shadow thing. I shuddered at him and looked down.

Leorio was there with snake bites all over him. Surprisingly, I was touched, even when I was calling him twenty types of idiot in my brain. He had been bitten because he wanted to save us?

Why didn't he yell from inside the cave? We would still have _heard._

I shook my head at him and leaned against the wall. Ponzu, Gon and Kurapika were conferring quietly. My best idea? Sleep. My memory was hazy about this part, since the last thing I read about HunterxHunter was about the chimera ants. There was a big chance that Wind was sleeping.

…

I think.

* * *

I looked around the yellow-skied dimension Jeb always put us in. I looked around. Wind was always under that tree…

Sure enough, I found Wind snoring under the tree. I sweat-dropped.

_She wants to sleep while sleeping? Sigh. I thought she__'d__have__had __enough of sleeping…_

I shook her.

'Wind! Wake up!' She frowned, eyes still closed.

Uh oh.

A fist flew towards my face. I ducked it while jumping over her leg that she had swung into a kick. She jumped into position and punched again. Only then did she open her eyes blearily.

'Oh, hi, Dusky,' she yawned while rubbing her eyes. 'What are you doing here?'

I sat down used to her routine.

'Well… I'm in that snake trap that that snake man put up, and my memory's gone hazy. Tell me, please?' I gave her my best kicked -puppy-dog look.

She glared at me.

'What happened to 'Happy birthday, Wind! You've turned eleven!'? Some best friend you are.'

I widened my eyes and slapped my forehead.

'OMG, I'm so sorry! Happy birthday Wind! You've turned eleven!'

She sighed in response and patted the space next to her.

'I'll let you off this time. Now, in the snake trap…'

And this was the start of a looong explanation. I kind of feel sorry for Wind's voice box.

* * *

'Oh! So Gon gets the antidote but gets a lot of snake-bites in the process of getting the antidote, just to prove himself to himself!'

Wind slapped her forehead.

'That's what I'd been telling you for the past ten minutes…' she grumbled.

'And…' I started to flicker. Wind sighed. I think she looked kind of relieved.

'Looks like someone's waking you up. Bye.' I looked at her anxiously.

'Wait! I need to clarify this –'

And I woke up to Gon standing in front of the corpse with a determined expression on his face.

'There's always a plan B.'

And he walked _straight towards the snake pit._

My respect for Gon rose a few notches. Heck, it rose a few _kilometres._ I don't think they even knew I was awake. I was sitting still, my mouth open at the absolutely crazy thing that Gon was going to do.

I heard Ponzu say something, but I didn't care. I dumbly watched as Gon slowly reached out his hand towards the snake guy's pouch. The moment he touched his pouch, the snakes immediately attacked.

Five snakes hung off his hand _alone. _The others were biting everywhere. I stared wide eyed and gulped. Then I closed my mouth. A question kept resounding in my mind.

Question: Will I ever do something like that for a friend?

Answer: I don't really know.

I held my breath as Gon finally found what he was looking for and stepped back. The snakes slithered off him as he collapsed. I sprung into motion immediately and started dragging Gon away from the snake-pit with Ponzu.

She was raving. I ignored her (like I had done for the past few hours/minutes/seconds). I stared at Gon, who was looking towards Leorio.

'Is he alright?'

I choked up. He cared for his friends so much.

'I swear, Gon,' I stifled my cracking voice with a cough, 'you are the craziest but bravest person I have ever known.' Something in Gon's eyes cleared.

'We would never have made it this far without you.' I said, without realising until later that these were the words that he had been trying to accept for a long time. And then I hugged him. In a big sister to little brother way. To me anyway. I think Gon felt the same.

Something flickered in Kurapika's eyes.

* * *

**Wind's point of view…**

I was _bored._ Dusky was off with Gon and others in the snake cave having awesome adventures while I was sitting in a bush waiting for the air-ship to start telling us to go back to the starting place. I slowly got up and stumbled my way through.

I was clean, I had nearly slept for two days straight, and I had nice food to eat. But it didn't change the fact that I was bored. The library needed a number lock to get into it.

Sigh.

I took off my pack to see if I could find something to try and relieve my boredom and winced as the pain started returning. I took out the dagger (I attached it to my thigh instead of my arm, because it's easier to reach), injecting the painkiller into my arm and waited it to take effect. Then I took out everything in my bag. My random pieces of junk and…

F.R.O.G!! It's a computer! It might have games!

And so, chuckling to myself, I twisted it and logged on.

_Now, where is the games section...?_

I had just found it when the hunter confederation ship blared out its message telling us all contestants to go to the starting area.

'IN A WHILE, THE FOURTH ROUND OF THE TRIALS WILL END. ALL PARTICIPANTS ARE INVITED TO COME BACK TO THE STARTING POINT OF THE TEST…'

I frowned in frustration. I had just found the games section for heaven's sake! Can't it wait a bit longer?

I closed it and untwisted it again. Then I slowly made my way towards the beach area we were told to go.

To my surprise, there were many tiny rafts floating in the bay. I don't remember this! The air-ship was supposed to land on this piece of beach/ rock to pick us up! I saw the air-ship was landing on the ship. I sighed in frustration. No games and now this!

I got into one and tried to work the oars.

_Err… I don't know how to row._

I picked up the oars delicately, as if I was picking up a dirty sock. There was a sudden bump and something landed on the seat in front of me.

'Need help?'

I looked up to see Killua grinning at me. I smiled at him.

'Yeah. I've never rowed before.'

Killua started a bit, but then smiled again and while he was rowing, taught me the basics of it. I nodded and smiled.

'And remember, don't use more energy on one side or you would start turning in circles and…'

He suddenly stopped and stared at me. I stopped smiling and looked at him questioningly.

'Is there something wrong with the boat?' I checked it cautiously. No leaks? I could block it, but I was getting tired these days.

Killua shook his head and smiled.

'Nothing! Anyway, you must always push at the same time…'

I nodded again and slowly we reached the ship. There were people there to help us board. We showed our tags and they let us on. Then we went on to the air-ship. Hisoka, Hanzo, and the old guy were there too. Everyone that was supposed to be here passed, with three exceptions.

Me, of course, and Dusky. The really pudgy guy passed too, to my surprise.

_That person would be one of our opponents huh?_

I hope he wasn't strong. I wasn't particularly brave.

I waved at Dusky who was talking animatedly to Kurapika and stopped at the tea bar.

_Oh gosh! They have pineapple flavoured tea here! I love this place!_

* * *

**Killua's view on things… (a.k.a Wind)**

I was rowing and explaining things to Wind when he nodded and smiled at me. My eyes widened. I had never noticed this before.

Of course, I knew that when Dusk or Wind smiled, they looked like girls but what shocked me wasn't this, it was that Wind's eyes were_ the exact shade of brilliant green as the girl on the lake._ Wind looked at me.

'Is there something wrong with the boat?' he asked me. I shook my head. His eyes seemed to dim now that I looked at them closely. And his hair was clearly short under the hood. Why does he always wear his cloak? I smiled and continued my explanation.

'Nothing! Anyway…'

I kept explaining, since, like always, when he stopped smiling I didn't feel anything anymore. We reached the boat, flashed our tags and boarded the air-ship there. Then, we waited for the others to come, although Kurapika and Dusk were already there, I noted.

Leorio and Gon came up on the next boat. I smiled at Gon. I haven't seen him for a whole week! I wonder if he had gotten Hisoka's tag…

I belatedly realised that Wind had disappeared.

* * *

**Wind's point of view in the air-ship…**

I looked out of the window sipping my twenty-first cup of pineapple tea with a cup of pineapple sherbet with deluxe pineapple flavoured yogurt with real pineapple chunks sitting in front of me.

Killua slid onto the seat across from me. I looked up at him, cradling my teacup in my hands.

'So, what's everyone doing up there?'

Killua shook his head.

'Nothing much. The old guy has a really believable theory about the final test being written test and all the people (Hanzo, Leorio and purple capped guy) are doing their best to cram as much into their heads.'

I nodded. How nice… I dug a huge spoonful of yogurt, sherbet and pineapple and stuffed it into my mouth. Killua raised his eyebrows, slurping his chocolate milkshake.

'What?' I spoke with my mouth full.

'You just don't seem like the type to stuff their faces childishly.'

I snorted.

'I am eleven you know, so imagine me as such.' I took another huge spoonful, and then sipped some tea.

_After this meal, even if I go to heaven, I don't mind since my last meal was pineapple…_

I smiled goofily at Killua. His face immediately took on a pinkish tinge. I chuckled at him.

'Hey Killua, your face is red. Does your milkshake have secret alcohol in it?' I grinned wickedly at him. He shook his head vehemently.

'Of course not!'

I chuckled anyway and lifted my cup to my lips and found it empty. I frowned down at it and stood up to get another cup when…

'…CANDIDATE 232, WE ASK THAT YOU PLEASE COME TO THE RECEPTION ROOM…'

I sighed. At least let me finish my twenty-second cup of tea first! I reluctantly put down my cup and told Killua to mind my stuff. Then I dragged myself to the office. Everyone was crowding around the office.

_Oh… I'm the first one. Isn't Hisoka supposed to be the first one?_

I shrugged, delicately stepped over the three idiots who were rolling around on the ground cat fighting. I knocked and went in.

Netero was waiting for me there with the poster for the Chinese 'heart' on it. He smiled at me.

'Ah! Wind-san, please sit down!'

I sat down. He put some pictures in front me.

'I think you know what's happening so I will get straight to the point. Among the other candidates, who catches your attention the most?'

I shrugged.

'I dunno really, Netero-san.' He smiled.

'No problem! Then, who don't you want to fight the most?'

'Killua, Gon, Dusky, Kurapika, Leorio.' Netero-san raised his eyebrows.

'That's a lot.'

'Well… They have become my friends.'

A flash of something came into the chairman's eyes. I didn't understand it. Was it pity? Regret? Sadness? I ignored it.

'Very good, Wind-san! You can go now!' He said to me smiling warmly. Then he took up a tablet. I stood up and hesitated.

'If I may cut in…' Netero-san looked up questioningly.

'It would do well if Dusky or I was paired up with this person.' I pointed to the picture of the pudgy squinty-eyed obese person.

His eyes widened, then became warm again.

'I will put that into consideration. Thank you for your time, hime-san.' I blushed.

'Please don't use that title before the others…' I squirmed uncomfortably. He nodded and smiled and then looked at his tablet again. I took this as a dismissal and went out. I was surprised to see my staff leaning outside with my pack slung on one of its branches supporting the orb.

I smiled and reached out to it. It flew towards my hand.

_What?_

I remembered something that Jeb had said to me once. I frowned in concentration. He said that when the staff had fully recognised you as its rightful master, it would follow you anywhere and expects you to use it well.

I patted it. So I had a wooden pet now huh?

To my pleasant surprise, it vibrated as if to tell me it was happy. I smiled to myself and walked away, walking as fast as possible to avoid the three people pushing each other to ask if it was the final test.

And of course, back to my cup of pineapple tea.

And Killua.

* * *

**And so, the plot thickens! When will Killua realise that she's a girl? *smacks forehead***

**Anyway, hope you all enjoyed it and review! I love writing and knowing that there are people out there that enjoy this fic!**

… **Nothing really to say, so SEE YOU NEXT TIME!**


	14. Of the loving of pineapple tea

**Hello everyone who reads this story! Hope you like this chapter. This is kind of comic relief, as I didn't really read over what I wrote! Hehe… I nearly forgot that I needed to update a chapter on Sunday!**

**Surprising really. And please review! All reviews are read carefully and thought about. ^.^**

**And voila! Enjoy! I won't blather anymore, since you would probably want to get on with the story!**

* * *

**Wind's point of view…**

I nodded myself to sleep, after declining Gon to go find Killua after his interview with Netero-san. I needed as much rest as I could anyway. I think I should let the poor waitresses at the tea bar rest a little, since I had practically been inhaling pineapple tea the minute I stepped aboard the ship...

* * *

**In Jeb's view…**

I sighed and accidently burnt my lunch. I frowned at it, contemplating buying another one. Lunches seemed so expensive these days. Shrugging, I sat back down in front of my desk. I closed my eyes and leaned back in my chair. Maybe if I close my eyes and pinch myself, this would turn out to be a dream. I cautiously opened my eyes again.

My eyes bugged out as the paperwork seemed to grow before my eyes. Where were my assistants when I needed them? Oh yeah, lunch break. I massaged my temples and slowly got to work.

Can I ever escape from this nightmare known as documents? My eyes wandered around the table and settled on the dimension portal to Jeb's Dimension No. 3.

Hehe… I looked around shiftily, seeing no one in sight. I could just go over there and do my 'duties', right?

I grinned to myself as I stacked half the paperwork on one of my assistant's desks and the other half on the other, all the while looking around me. Of course, I left some on my desk, or it would have been suspicious. Then I happily hopped into the portal, hugging a chessboard to my chest. I had realised that Wind was pretty proficient at chess.

Anyway, I reasoned with my guilt at leaving my work to my assistants, Windfarest needs a visit anyway.

* * *

**Back in Wind's point of view…**

I sighed. Jeb wasn't here _again?_ I kicked the ground. Yellow dust clouds flew up and I accidently breathed some in. I coughed a bit and glared at the ground. Dusky had once said 'When you can't blame anyone, blame the ground.'

So I glared at the ground and chastised it.

_This is all __YOUR __fault. I'm bored, but I don't want to sleep in dust again. Argh, why am I talking to the ground? I'm going crazy from being bored…_

Suddenly, sunglasses appeared over my eyes. I smiled to myself. I don't know when Jeb didn't become an annoyance. Maybe it was when he showed traits of a really old lazy grandpa. Though he didn't look like it. He looked like… I studied the figure that had just materialised in front of me. A fire ball that was vaguely humanoid.

Jeb grinned at me, holding a chess board in his hands. 'Sayonara!' I raised an eyebrow.

'Isn't that a word that you use when you say bye?' He faltered.

'Really? Damn, I knew I shouldn't have depended on that cheap languages dictionary…' I chuckled at his little kid behaviour and sat down, mentioning he should do the same. He did so, setting up the chess board. I took black, and Jeb moved first.

'Why are you here today?' I asked him as I moved my knight. He pouted as he moved a pawn up.

'Aren't you supposed to say, 'Hi Jeb! I haven't seen you for ages! How are you?'' I raised my eyebrow and immediately moved my pawn. Don't want it blocking my routes.

'No.'

He looked crestfallen, but smiled cheekily as he moved his bishop.

'I pushed all my work onto my assistant's desk so I don't need to do it. I feel slightly guilty.' I laughed at that. Yup, he was lazy, but apparently a genius as well.

'I can believe that.' I said as I moved another pawn to free the queen. He looked offended.

'What is _that_ supposed to mean?!' he asked me indignantly. I waved off his question and pointed to the chessboard.

'Your move.'

He sniffed disdainfully at me and moved a piece carelessly. My eyes gleamed as my fingers twitched. He took in my reaction, looked at the board and widened his eyes.

'No no no no, that doesn't count!'

'Too late.'

I moved my bishop over.

'Check.'

He glared at me then started playing. We didn't talk for the rest of the game, and fifteen minutes later…

'Checkmate.' I smirked as I moved my queen to the last position of my trap. Jeb looked furious with himself.

'You cheated!' I raised an eyebrow.

'When?'

'Err…' He looked around for something else to talk about. 'So… what have you been doing lately?'

I laughed at his change of conversation. 'Not much. Just some random stuff. And did you know? I found pineapple flavoured tea!' He looked impressed.

'Wow. Didn't know that you cam find pineapple flavoured tea.'

I nodded proudly as I started to flicker. I stood up and dusted off my knee-length dress.

'Oh, someone's waking me up. You should go back to your poor assistants. They _are _doing your work for you.'

He fake-sniffed.

'Yeah. I love them.'

I chuckled as I fully woke up.

* * *

I looked up blearily to see Dusky innocently smiling at me. Too innocently. I narrowed my eyes at her.

'What are you doing?'

'Nothing~' she sang. Then she skipped off. All the lights were off except for at the counter of the mini tea bar. I looked around suspiciously. I heard Dusky's voice floating back to where I was.

'Three- Two- One!'

Suddenly, a whole bucketful of water poured onto me. I shuddered. It was _cold._ I looked closely at the water. There were ice-cubes in it! I twitched my fingers and all the water flew back into the bucket. That didn't work on the ice-cubes though. I glared at the corridor.

'DUSKY, COME BACK HERE!'

I heard her giggle as she skipped down the hallway. I chased after her, after of course, buying six large cups of hot pineapple tea. I think the waitresses were pretty freaked out. To be fair, I _had_ been drinking this for the last two hours or so...

Holding the tray of pineapple tea, I chased after her.

* * *

**There's not really a point of view for this…**

Kurapika and Leorio looked out the window to see Killua trying out Gon's fishing rod while Gon gave advice.

'They're so relaxed. They don't even show any stress about tomorrow's final exam.' Kurapika said, moonlight washing the scene outside with silver light.

'Yeah.' Leorio looked out.

'You should learn from them.' he said with a slight chuckle.

'Hey –'

There was a crash and some laughter. Suddenly, a door from one of the many corridors on the ship banged open and a cloaked figure flew through. The person was laughing so hard they nearly collapsed.

'Hahaha… Kurapika! Leorio! Don't tell Wind I'm here, kay?'

'Dusk?'

'Shhhh!' she put her finger on her lips desperately and peered out into the corridor she came from. From one of the other corridors came another cloaked figure.

'Ha! I've got you now Dusky!'

Kurapika and Leorio looked at the other figure. Wind was slurping on one of the several large drinks she was holding. She finished one with a slurp and threw it in the general direction of a rubbish bin. It missed, instead landing on Leorio's head.

'Oi! Watch where you throw those things!'

'Sorry!' Wind called out to him and immediately started slurping another huge cup of… something.

'Hey, Wind! What's that?' All three were blatantly ignoring the person who was rolling on the floor, still laughing.

'Oh, this? I think it's my forty-third cup of pineapple tea.'

Their eyebrows shot up.

'_Forty-third?'_

'Yeah. Though a big cup like this is equivalent to three small cups… so six times three equals eighteen, add that to forty three…'

'…' Leorio and Kurapika stared at her.

Dusky took advantage of this silence to creep into another corridor. Then she started running again.

'Hey! I haven't finished with you yet!' Wind yelled at her as she slurped a bit more of her tea. Then Wind started running after her, chucking another emptied cup of tea towards the rubbish bin.

Leorio caught it before it hit his head. He stared at the cup disbelievingly.

'Did she just?' he looked at Kurapika for confirmation. Kurapika nodded, a little awed himself.

'Yeah. She just finished nearly a litre of tea in just half a minute.'

'Wow.'

'I know!' Kurapika and Leorio jumped as they realised Gon and Killua were behind them, their faces pressed into the glass.

'I can hear you just fine from here!' he grinned.

'Come on, Gon! Show me how to do this!' Killua waved the fishing rod around impatiently. Gon nodded and ran towards Killua, showing him the correct way of throwing the line out.

They faintly heard Dusky's screams from yet another corridor.

'Yep. You definitely need to learn to relax like them.' Kurapika said drily.

Leorio had nothing to say.

* * *

**Wind's view again! ^^**

I stared at the building we were supposed to compete in with complete awe. As we walked through the building, I whipped my head around to see all the statues and stuff.

It was all marble and antique looking statues and fountains and ornaments and…

You get the idea.

It looked like one of those huge Greek temples, only more contemporary, and with less detail. We entered the hall. Slowly, all the contestants filed in.

I chuckled at Hanzo. He looked like death had run over him several times over.

'I didn't get to study the history of blah blah blah…'

I rolled my eyes. As if we were going to have a written test. But then, he didn't know that did he? I waited with the other contestants for the examiners and Netero-san. What was taking them so long?

The doors slowly creaked open as the examiners came in.

Buhara, then Menchi, Satotsu, Lippo. Then pink blobby guy came in with president Netero calmly walking behind them, stroking his beard, laughing his weird laugh.

'Hohohohoho. Ho. Ho. Ho. … Hohohohoho…'

I sweat-dropped. Who on earth laughed like that? I looked at the huge whiteboard two of the black-clad body-guards had wheeled in. They walked back to their spots next to the door as Netero-san stood next to the huge white-board.

The pink blobby man smiled at us in his weird nice blobby way.

I frowned at him. Was he even a blob? Or was he a man? Did he have hair?

I studied at him carefully.

Nope. No hair.

I set my pack down gently and leaned on my staff. Today was the fourth day since my last painkiller injection, and I hadn't have time to renew it. I hope it wouldn't wear out before I finished my contest.

And I was also wondering when I was going to battle. It had to be before Killua's fight with his brother, since that was the last fight, and after Kurapika's fight, since he was the first. Can't change that.

And if my fight was after Killua's fight with Illumi, then I wouldn't need to fight. Which would be nice, but according to anime world rules, I hadn't shown any real willpower or my techniques yet, so I would probably end up fighting anyway.

I had mastered the art of fire, while on the island for the fourth test. Jeb had thoughtfully placed a note on how to do it in the yellow skied dimension and I had followed the instructions word for word.

Like how to make barriers, that sort of thing.

I looked at president Netero and frowned.

I hope I would make it to Avril. Even though I don't feel the pain anymore, I could _feel_ the cancer going through me. Call it sixth sense if you will.

But before that, I would need to go rescue Killua, and that would take about a month, calculating from both the manga and the anime. Then Jeb had said it might take a week to get to Avril.

And I also had my fight, which might force me to use my powers for a long time.

I hope this won't take long.

Or that I don't fail and trip over like an idiot in front of them.

I sighed and Killua looked at me, a slight frown on his face. I smiled at him brightly, and he nodded and faced Netero-san again.

I frowned at Killua. Would me being here affect the story-line? I had become as close to him as Gon, to my reckoning, and Illumi's hold on him only worked because Gon wasn't there to tell him that he was his friend.

I gulped.

Does that mean I would be knocked out as well?

I was _so _not looking forward to this.

I looked towards to where president Netero was standing, smiling like a nice old grandpa. I bet he was enjoying this. It shows you how looks can be deceiving. Very deceiving. If I didn't know better, I would have thought that he was only eighty years old.

Definitely _not _more than one hundred.

He smiled and chuckled in a nice way. I narrowed my eyes at him. He only looked amused.

Then he raised his hands up and cleared his throat.

* * *

**And here I will stop this chapter. Sorry if it rambles a bit. I wrote this in half an hour and has not got time to check everything. Tell me if it's confusing please?**

**And please review! I love them! Gives me a sense of happiness, cheesy as it sounds!**

**Colbub ^(oo)^**


	15. Wind's fight! The battle of willpower

**OK! Review, since I love them, and thanks to my sister and my friend RGNN (RandomGothicNinjaNerd).**

**People have been asking why do Leorio and Kurapika know Wind is a girl? Well, since it was NO-ONE'S pov, so I just made the references to them girls. I mean, if it was NO-ONE'S pov, then why should I make them guys?**

**Anyways, on with the story!!!**

* * *

**Wind's view now…**

Netero-san said his introduction thingy, and the pink blobby man yelled out the matches.

**Kurapika v Hisoka**

**Wind v Efoe**

**Gon v Hanzo**

**Loser of the first round v Bodoro**

**Killua v Pokkuru**

**Loser of the fifth round v Gitarakuru**

**Loser of the fourth round v Leorio**

**Loser of the second round v Dusk**

I gulped. This followed the anime (since in the manga, Gon's fight was first). I gulped again. Why couldn't I be Dusky? She didn't need to fight. I glanced at her, and she seemed to be smiling smugly to herself.

Damn anime world rules.

I sighed. Figures. I guess I needed to be knocked out… I hope it's not that painful… That reminds me, how long would my pain-killer last? In my reverie, I had missed out on Kurapika stepping out onto the fighting area with Hisoka.

Sigh. I went towards the wall and sat on a seat there. I should get some sleep before my fight came. I mean, I didn't know anything about Efoe a.k.a the really short pudgy guy.

And with that on my mind, I slipped into sleep.

* * *

**2 minutes later…**

'Wind! Wake up! It's your fight already!'

I looked up blurrily. Huh? Then I looked at the clock on the wall. Two minutes had passed.

Yeah sure. I knew Kurapika's fight was short if you didn't have all the slow-mo effects and their thoughts put in like the manga and anime but I didn't expect it to be THIS SHORT. How am I supposed to regain strength in TWO MINUTES FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE?

I straightened up, levered myself into a standing position and stumbled onto the fighting area. I think there were those sleepy bubbles around me. I yawned and smiled when everyone I could see had a sweat-drop on their face clearly saying 'would she be alright?'

I smiled and leaned on my staff while analysing the pudgy fat guy. He stood up, walked over to face me and suddenly smiled.

'Can you wait a moment?' I nodded. He reached towards the back of his head and pulled down. And the most surprising thing was it came down as a zipper.

He was in a zipper suit the whole time he was in the hunter exam?!

I mean, wouldn't it be stuffy? How would he _breathe?_

He stepped out of the zipper suit with a smile. Then I suddenly noticed he was taller than me. How the heck did he fit into a suit that's two times smaller than me?

'Aah, that feels good.' He patted his own hair. It was blonde. 'Can I choose the way we fight, miss?'

I shrugged. I don't care. As long as I get knocked out, it's fine. Wait, that sounds masochistic…

'My weapon is poison. Is that allowed President?'

Netero-san stroked his beard.

'Poison is a weapon. It is allowed.' He smiled at me.

'Let's have a match, shall we? Since President Netero's words were 'The fight's rules are simple. Weapons are allowed and pushing your opponent to quit gives you the victory,' then you shouldn't mind having a non-fighting match? I am quite weak in fighting see.'

I smiled. My body was starting to weaken, and my situation was deteriorating, so a full blown fighting match wasn't that good. Thank goodness I got paired up with this person.

'I agree to your terms. How shall we play?'

Leorio suddenly shouted, 'Of course you shouldn't Wind! You don't know who he is and –'

Dusky put her hand on his mouth.

'Shut up.'

Leorio gulped. I looked back at _Efoe _again.

He looked at me and waved two black people in suits over. He whispered to them something and they nodded and moved out of the hall. A few minutes later, they carried back a huge table, two chairs, two huge cups and five crates of… something?

I looked hard at the crate as they put the table down. Then they drew the chairs and gestured for us to sit. I sat down and faced the other guy. He was quite skinny, and he had really fine features. Maybe in a few years, girls would run him over, but I wouldn't be there to see it, right?

He started talking.

'Rules are simple. You write a question on these cards,' He drew out a pack of blank cards, 'and if the other person can't answer the question correctly in five seconds, they would have to drink a cup of poisoned wine. I have already given the poison to the judge. He will tip it in every cup we drink.'

I widened my eyes. I heard shouts of protest from the side, but I waved my hand at them to shut up.

'Aren't we a bit young for drinking? And dying isn't an option, remember?'

He smiled at me agreeably. Like he was talking to me over a cup of afternoon tea. He was _creepy._ In a nice way.

'This type of poison doesn't kill the person; it just makes them feel pain. One cup, the person will feel a pain like a minor scratch. Two, the person will start to feel as if a huge gash was torn in their side. Three, it will be like being poked at by hot irons and being hammered all at the same time. But the poison doesn't kill. It just adds pain.'

I gulped. Now I _really_ wished the pain killer will last now. But he wasn't finished yet.

'The winner would be as Netero-sama said. Whoever gives up first will lose. I have also given the antidote to our judge. When someone gives up, he will immediately administer the antidote. Any questions?'

I shook my head.

'I accept your terms.'

The judge immediately stepped up.

'I will be your judge for today. My name is Joyu. Pleased to meet you. I officially declare this match START.'

I leant my staff onto the table and smiled at Efoe. The atmosphere was tense. Every eye was trained on our littlest movement now.

'Who will go first?' I asked with perfect politeness.

'I'm not sure. How about we decide with Jan ken pon?' he also said with perfect politeness.

'Sure.'

The tense atmosphere evaporated. My friends all anime fell. I grinned at them and held out my hand.

'Jan ken pon!'

I put out paper. He put out rock. I smiled and got one of the cards. And stared at it.

'…'

'Do you have a pen with you somewhere?' I smiled at him, albeit a bit neutrally. He looked startled.

'Yeah. Umm… here.' He pulled the pen out of his pocket.

'Thanks.'

I tapped my lip with the pen.

_I need to know his strengths and weaknesses first. Which would he be the best at? Mathematics? English? Biology is out because he does poison, and should have studied the bodies of various plants and animals…_

I settled with maths and gave him a question I saw from a university book. I passed the card over to him and he looked at it. Then he gave the paper to the judge who read it aloud and frowned.

1…2…3…4..

'The answer is five over fifty-nine cube-root.' I gaped. Wasn't that a little bit _too _fast? I sighed. Well, maths was out of the question now too. 'My turn.'

He took another pen out of his pocket and scribbled something down. Then he gave it to me.

-The egg of the balank bird has three healing abilities. What are they?-

Oh no, I didn't know _anything_ about this world. I searched my memory desperately. But Jeb had given me a book about species of this world. I had only flicked through it before but I was pretty sure there was a balank bird in there. I passed the card over to the judge and he read the question aloud. I frowned.

1…2…3…4…

'The three healing abilities of the egg of the balank bird are one, it can stop bleeding. Two, it helps failing eyesight. Three, when ground and mixed with water, it can be used as a moisturiser for the skin.'

Efoe's eyes twitched.

'Correct.'

I breathed in. Thank you, Jeb!

I took a card and wrote down a question. Then I handed it to Efoe. He read it and gave it to the judge. After reading it aloud he immediately answered my question.

'The planet 'Nor' has one-hundred and twenty active volcanoes.'

I blinked. Astronomy was out now to. I heaved in a breath and accidentally breathed in some dust that was on the table. My lungs started to react.

_No no no, I can't have a coughing attack now!_

Efoe started writing his question. I put my hands to my mouth but a cough came out. And another. And another. He handed me a question.

-What is the most poisonous mushroom called?-

I knew this! I handed it to the judge, who read it aloud, and then I breathed in to start talking.

'The most poisonous mushroom is call–' I coughed. The count started again.

1…2…

I breathed in to try and stop coughing. No use.

3… 4… 5…

My eyes widened. The judge tipped some wine (it came from the crates) and shook a tiny packet from the table beside him into the cup and proffered it to me.

I was still coughing, but I dimly registered some yelling from the sidelines. I strained to hear the voices.

'That's not fair! She was coughing!'

Two black men in suits came up to them. I turned my head to eyeball the cup. I winced as I took it and drank it in one gulp. Then I wiped my mouth and gritted my teeth. I will not cough anymore, I vowed to myself. I smiled at him politely.

'My turn.' I took up the pen and wrote a question smoothly onto the paper. He wouldn't be able to answer _this _question. Their science is old compared to our advancement on earth.

As I gave the paper to him, I frowned. Too bad for him I couldn't feel the pain, but if the pain-killer wore out, I don't know if I could stand the pain.

I watched as they counted down and gave the wine to Efoe. He turned to me after he drank it.

'We're even now. My turn.'

I stared back at him.

I would never let myself lose.

* * *

The pain-killer helps. Seriously. We had both drunk about seven cups, and I was not writhing in pain yet. But the fact I could feel pain meant the pain-killers were starting to wear off.

I wiped at the sweat on my forehead and reached out to the pen shakily. Efoe was in the same condition. Maybe he had trained himself against the poison, but he was showing strains too.

I slowly wrote my question down. A sharp lance of pain raced through my back. I bit my lip, trying to keep my blank face on. The only thing, I knew, that betrayed that I was feeling pain was my sweat and trembly hands.

I pushed the card to Efoe and looked at him. He nearly white blonde hair was dampened, but he also had a blank face on. We were using the same tactic. Trying to unnerve the other by trying to tell that it wasn't affecting us.

He read it and gave it to the judge.

1…2…3…4…5…

They gave him another cup of wine. He gulped it down and started writing a question onto the paper. We knew each other's weaknesses already. Him, science (since I had superior knowledge) and me, the history of the world we were in. And we were making full advantage of it.

As he pushed the question out towards me, I knew I wasn't going to be able to answer it. This had become a battle of willpower.

And I would never surrender.

I looked at it, passed it to the judge and waited for the five seconds to be up. Then I drank the cup and faced Efoe.

I admired his strength. He hadn't taken any pain-killers, but he was still there, sitting in front of me, trying to outsmart me. He would become very strong one day, and I respected him for it.

I nearly finished writing down my question when the pain-killers faded away completely.

I nearly screamed. The pain from the poison was mixing up with the pain the cancer sent through me. I was in living hell.

I bit my lip harder and finished my question and flicked it towards Efoe. I couldn't do anything else. Even that movement caused my insides to burn as if a bomb had just exploded in my stomach. I immediately stilled.

I closed my eyes.

When will this end?

* * *

**Dusky's view from the sidelines…**

I gaped.

I gaped at the hard questions they threw at each other. I gaped at the wine. I gaped at the poison. I gaped at the hot guy sitting across from Wind. But I gaped most at the willpower those two possessed.

I couldn't hate that Efoe. I knew he wasn't bad. This was just his fighting style.

I stared closely at them. Maybe Wind hadn't noticed, but I think that the Efoe guy was nearly at his limit. Although they both had had blank faces for awhile now, I thought his face was getting more and more strained. But talking about limits…

I looked at Wind. She also looked like she was at her limit. And for awhile now, both of them couldn't answer any of the questions being thrown at them. I think everyone had realised by now.

This was a battle of willpower.

I looked around me. Kurapika and Leorio were standing together, Kurapika's arm still placed where they were when he tried to stop Leorio jumping in, yelling about underage drinking. They both had wide-eyed gazes towards the battle, both of them with respect in their gaze.

They would be perfect for each other. But as if I would let Leorio have Kurapika! He could be gay with someone else if he wanted to. But not Kurapika.

I switched my gaze and my train of thought to something else.

Gon just looked worried. He kept frowning at the battle. But he also recognised what was happening in front of him. He wasn't dense.

Killua had a blank look on his face. I couldn't tell what he was thinking at all. But I was pretty sure the hands he had in his pockets were in fists.

* * *

**Back in Wind's point of view…**

I drank another cup of wine and stiffened. This was nearly too much. I tried to relax but didn't fully succeed. I turned to face Efoe, flicking my question towards him. His eyes scanned the card. Then the judge picked it up. He had realised awhile ago that we couldn't move unless it was to flick the card at the other person.

1…2…3…4…5…

The judge gave him another cup. He tried to drink it but half-way, he started choking. He put the cup down and suddenly smiled at me. A real smile, I realised.

'To think I would lose to a game that I devised myself! I admire your willpower and respect your knowledge. I gladly surrender.'

Then he fainted.

I could hear cheers to the side. I turned my head around and smiled at them. The movement brought a sudden shock of pain to my already strained body.

I coughed. Something warm came onto my hand. I looked at it.

It was bloody. I stared at it in surprise before the pain overtook me.

And guess what? I fainted.

I guess it is fate that I needed to be knocked out.

But why couldn't I be knocked out in a _less _painful way?

* * *

**Killua's point of view. ^^**

I loosened my hands and took them out of my pockets. I smiled as Wind turned his face around and smiled at us tiredly. A loud cheer came up from Leorio, Dusk and Gon, all three of them jumping up and down. Kurapika was smiling like me.

Then Wind stiffened and coughed. Everyone went quiet, eyes drawn towards him. I widened my eyes as blood dripped from his hand. He stared at it in surprise before suddenly dropping sideways off his chair.

As we raced to catch him, his hood slipped off, silver-white hair came pouring out. He hit the floor, face turned towards us. For the first time since we met him we saw Wind's face clearly.

I stopped in my tracks. So did everyone else except for Dusk.

His, or should I say her, features looked undoubtedly feminine.

I automatically stepped backwards.

Wind was a _girl?_

* * *

**Haha! So everyone realises that Wind is a girl! Did you like this chapter? Or is it getting boring? Since I didn't get much reviews last chapter.**

**Sigh… But thank you ****to ****all who read this and hope you enjoy it! And review! I love writing this, since ****in the ****next chapter ****I will**** be commencing the RESCUING KILLUA ARC!**

**I love that arc! *happily bounces off carrying dozens of bags of pineapple***


	16. What is the world coming to?

**Well then! New chappie about how relationships develop and entertwine, blah blah blah...**

**Thankyou for all the nice reviews I got! Glad it's not getting boring! Hehe, and thankyou to my sister and my friend RGNN for beta-ing and encouragement, and people who favourited and story-alerted, I love you all!**

**Now, I'll stop blabbering and let you continue with the story!**

* * *

**Wind's view!**

I landed onto a floor with a flump. I opened my eyes. Yellow sky, random tree on a desert plain. Yup. This was the weird yellow skied dimension.

I rubbed my eyes blurrily. So what happened before I came here? It was all a bit hazy. I sat down, crossed my legs and folded my arms. And thought.

_Well, Kurapika had his fight which only lasted for TWO FREAKING MINUTES__,__ then my turn with Efoe, who turned out not be a pudgy guy… Then the poison and the wine… POISON!_

I hit my fist into my open palm. I swear a light-bulb flashed near my head. Of course! Then I fainted! And I think my hood fell off…

Sunglasses popped onto my face as Jeb came up. I rushed to him and pulled his sleeve. (I wasn't tall enough to do anything else)

'Hey Jeb, what happened after I fainted?'

He smiled down at me. Damn his height.

'I knew you would ask me that sooner or later. So I brought this specially for you…' He held up a mirror. I snatched and stared at it. All I saw was my reflection. I stuck my tongue at my reflection. I still wasn't used to my new appearance.

'How does it work?' I turned it around in my fingers…

'Say something. Anything.'

I raised an eyebrow and stared at it.

'Umm…' I looked at the mirror expectantly. Slowly, an image started to form beneath my reflection until it took up the entire mirror.

I saw Dusky shaking me. But something was weird. What was it? I contemplated the picture in front of me. I still had my cloak. My staff was there too. I didn't lose any eyebrows, did I? I checked my face. My eyebrows were still there. So what was wrong?

…

I could see my eyebrows?

Then I noticed. I stared at myself. It was like looking at a picture on TV where I was watching the main character faint.

Since my hair was spread out like a fan all around my head in hard-core anime style, I looked really _fragile _and _pretty. _I slapped my forehead in embarrassment. Sigh. Why couldn't the anime world make me fall in a less pretty and more realistic way? But then it hit me.

I could see my face. My hood was off. My _disguise _was OFF. My disguise that hid I was a _girl _to other people was OFF!!! What would the others think?!

* * *

**Kurapika's view…**

I widened my eyes slightly and stopped in my tracks. I had been suspicious of Wind being a girl for a time now, but having my suspicions proved correct in such a way was startling.

How had he/she cover it so well? Whenever I had peered under her hood, all I saw was the face of a young boy.

Wind didn't look anything like a boy now.

Hmm… How are the others taking it?

* * *

**Leorio's view…**

Wind's a girl. _Wind's _a girl. _Wind's _a _girl. __Wind's a girl. _**Wind's **a **girl! **_**Wind's **_**a **_**girl!! **_WIND'S A GIRL!!! **WIND'S A GIRL!!!!!**

**WIND****'S BEEN ****A GIRL ALL THIS TIME?!!**

* * *

**Gon's view…**

Wind was a girl?

Ah, who cares, he, I mean, she is still my friend. Saying that…

Oh no! He… SHE fainted!!!!

I rushed to his, I mean, her side. Was he, SHE, okay?

This is getting confusing…

* * *

**Killua's view…**

I stepped backwards. Wind was a girl?

I watched dumbly as everyone else stopped in surprise. Kurapika seemed to have a calculating face on. Who knows what that guy's thinking? Gon just rushed to her side with Dusky after a slight pause, while Leorio had the same dumb look as I did on his face.

Don't tell me I'm the same as Leorio!

That shook me out of my stupor and I took a step forward.

I mean, she was still my friend right? Or she wouldn't have approached me. I walked casually over to the body fainted on the floor, my hands in my pockets.

_I must look calm, must look calm, __I'm calm__…_

I stepped forward and nudged Dusk.

'Is she ok?'

He frowned. Not a good sign. I stepped backwards as I looked properly at the person sprawled in front of me. My mind went overdrive, absorbing and analysing information. A habit I picked up from my assassin years, I guess…

She had a delicate face, and her eyes were closed. Her silver haired was pooled around her in a shining mass while her cloak had fallen apart to show what was underneath, which happened to be a girly white dress. Who knew my friend Wind was such a girl? The top bit looked like a kimono, but the edges seemed to be sewn together. Maybe it just looked like a kimono. A wide dark purple sash was tied at the waist with a really big floppy bow knotted exactly where the kimono edge met the sash. Which means she was really particular about her appearance, for her bow to be tied at such a precise place. From the sash flowed a wide, knee-length skirt, which was spread out like her hair. Slim arms wrapped in some sort of bandage could be seen extending from broad elbow length sleeves.

I widened my eyes at the thinness of those arms. She looked so _fragile._ The hair and the dress just added to her fragility, all fanned out and everything. I wonder how she survived the hunter test, since she looked so obviously weak. I stepped forward, frowning. Her face looked a bit familiar…

My eyes widened.

_She was the girl dancing on the lake._

My hard won calm flew away.

* * *

**Wind's view again! ^^**

I watched through the mirror when suddenly Jeb took it away from me.

'Hey! What are you doing?'

He turned it around, muttering to himself.

'I think it should be about here…' He pressed a button and suddenly sounds came out of the mirror.

'Now you can listen as well as watch!'

'Oh. Thank you.' And I took it from Jeb again, smiling an apologetic thank you to him, since I felt guilty that I didn't say it properly. I listened intently. Killua came striding up from the edge of the mirror. I gripped the mirror tightly.

What would he think of me?

He calmly walked over to my body with Gon and Dusky hovering over it. He had a look of calm on his face. I slumped. Did he care about me at all?

'Is she ok?'

Dusky frowned. Killua took a step back and around Gon so he could see me properly. His face became blank.

_What? Does my face look ugly? Nooo… Does it have food on it? I can't check… Damn!_

I started. What if… he didn't like me at all? I shrugged my line of thought away as Dusky suddenly put her hand under my skirt and began to reach for something.

Oh. My dagger for painkillers. Good thing I told her where it was this morning.

Leorio suddenly came up.

'Uh, I don't think you should be doing that Dusk. I mean, she's a girl, and you know…'

Dusky whipped her head back, snarling at him. She bared her teeth as she pushed her hood back and her shoulder-length hair fell out.

'_Do I look like I care?'_

Leorio's dumb look came back on his face. Probably because the two boys that he knew had just turned into two girls.

She got the dagger, and took out the loose syringe. (I hadn't pushed in properly last time I used it.) Then she injected it into me.

My physical body went limper that what it had already been, and hair got into my face. I grimaced. This was so shoujo manga, for heaven's sake! Couldn't I look a little less pathetic and needy? Dusky picked me up and walked me to the door, passing Kurapika on the way.

It was only then that I realised that Kurapika's face had turned to stone.

Like he was shocked about something.

And I doubt it was because of me being a girl.

* * *

I looked in the mirror for the ten-thousandth time, but nothing had changed. I was still in the pretty infirmary, where the white gauze curtains were billowing prettily next to my bed. Efoe was on the bed next to mine, though I got the window bed.

My physical body still had the condensed moonbeam bandages on my arms and legs, (I guess they couldn't take them off) and a normal bandage wrapped around my head for where I hit my head on the floor. Of course, the bandage was all anime smooth and pretty. There were even bits of hair sticking out stylishly. Sigh.

I rolled over and stared into the mirror again. The only bad thing was that this mirror only let me look at the surroundings around my physical body. Like the room I was in, but that was it. I sighed again. In the time that I was watching, the only thing interesting thing that had happened was when Gon was put into the bed across the aisle from me.

I heard my bed creak again. I laughed quietly. With all that condensed moonbeam, it was amazing that the bed had lasted that long. I stared up into the queer yellow sky. And fell asleep.

Nothing beats boredom like sleep does.

* * *

I was waking up. I realised when I woke up to my numb, pain-killer filled body. I groaned and opened my eyes. Or tried to, anyway. After I could see properly, I turned my head. Gon was still sleeping. Efoe was still unconscious. Immediately after I moved my head, a white coated person came and slid me into a wheelchair (the bed was tippable). Then a black suited guard pushed it out into the corridor, with a short speech, robotic professional tone and all.

'Congratulations, you have passed the hunter exam. You will be informed about the happenings later. The meeting about how to use your hunter card is about to start, around two minutes later.'

I pouted as I got pushed around the corner and into the elevator. So I don't get a personal talk with Satotsu? No fair…

The elevator dinged and I was immediately pushed out. I enjoyed the feeling of moving without actually moving. Even though I had been in wheelchairs a lot in the hospital, I always had drips hanging off me, and I had never been able to wheel myself fast, like this guy was doing. I could _feel_ my hair flying back. Ah, nothing could beat this... It was like having a personal servant walking for me.

They pushed a door open on a room with a sign saying –Meeting in place. Please do not enter– on the wall. The creaking sound immediately attracted everyone's attention. I gulped as every one of their gazes went onto me. Kurapika, Leorio and Dusky immediately got up, but were waved down by President. They sat down, but Dusky flashed me a smile before facing the front again. The black suited guy wheeled me to the end of the row.

'Ah! So Wind-san has decided to join us! We have just started, you haven't missed anything. Just stay there. You should be able hear perfectly well from there, since your wheelchair can't go down the steps. Now,' Netero-san turned to the pink blobby man, 'please continue.'

The pink blobby man nodded, and the black suited guy behind me handed me a book. I nodded him my thanks and started to read.

It was quite interesting really. I didn't even realise two hours had gone when the door suddenly opened. I stared to my right as Gon stomped down the steps and went straight up to Illumi. I immersed myself into my book again. I didn't need to know what he was talking about. I had read and watched the exact scene countless times already. Heck, I could say exactly what the two say at exactly the same time.

I groaned as they said they would start it again. I tugged at the black-suited guy that had wheeled me here.

'Can I go to my room? I can read the rest of the lesson in the book, and I'm getting tired.' I was surprised that my throat was raspy. My voice was little more than a whisper. I frowned. I was getting tired of losing my voice.

The black suit guy nodded and wheeled me off. Kurapika, Dusky, Leorio and Gon gave me a worrying glance. I smiled at them to soothe their worry and ruined the image be wincing. They frowned even more and I tried to get another face ready before the door closed in my face and I was heading towards the elevators.

I quietly read my book as I headed up to the floor where the personal rooms were. I got pushed out into this really plush carpet and the black-suit guy flashed a card in front of a slot. The door opened and he pushed me in. He bowed and gave me the card.

'Please use the phone if you need to go outside the room Wind-sama. One of my colleagues or I would push you to wherever you need to go. I hope you rest well.' Then he closed the door, and the automatic lock clicked shut.

I wheeled myself towards the bed and staggered onto it, falling asleep the minute I landed onto the bed.

Sleeping is the best…

Could I ask Jeb to give me some pineapple, I wonder...?

**

* * *

**

Back into the yellow skied dimension again… I seem to be spending more time here than in the real world.

Jeb was still there and I approached him, wanting to ask a question on my mind.

'Hey Jeb, how come I didn't get drunk?' He smiled at me.

'You? Drunk? Not possible, since the painkiller mix that I personally made and developed is made out of mostly alcohol. I think only about two or three ingredients in it aren't alcoholic.'

My eyes bulged.

I was perpetually drunk all this time without realising it? Where the hell had underage drinking gone? I sighed and massaged my temples.

'Tell me next time. It's not nice realiseing you were drunk all this time...' Jeb blinked.

'But I got an award for it!' I sat down.

'Have you ever heard of under-age drinking?' He blinked at me again.

'No.'

'Well, let me explain to you then...'

* * *

**Kurapika's view!**

The world stopped for a moment when Dusk told me her real name.

I had suspicions about her after she revealed her gender straight after Wind. The same colour hair, the same eyes, the same age and a similar name. But not the same. Just similar.

When I confronted Dusk about her real name, I didn't know what to expect. Hope and happiness that I might have found another survivor, sadness that I might lose her, or worse, that she wasn't actually a Kurata clan survivor at all. Hope was the worst thing sometimes.

Now I can't face to her.

What should I do? What should I say? Should I tell her? But the most important was,

_Did she remember me?_

I found it much easier to immerse myself into Killua's case and ignoring Dusk, Dusky or _Dusketha._

I banged right into a pole. I rubbed my forehead. How many times had that happened? I wasn't acting like my normal self.

'Are you okay, Kurapika?' I got jolted back just in time to hear Leorio talk.

'Eh, Kurapika, he talked about Kukuru Mountain! Do you know where it is?'

I thought.

'No I don't. But if we look for it, we would end up finding it. After, we'll go surfing!'

'Yes.'

'Surfing?' Gon asked. I smiled back at him and noticed that Dusk hadn't followed us. This pelted my mind back into my problem. And then I couldn't think of anything else, though I could act normal on the outside. Thanks to the autopilot in my brain.

I closed my eyes and sighed.

What was the world coming to?

* * *

**Dusky's view…**

I frowned when Wind winced just as the door closed. Was that girl really okay? Thinking about it, I settled down for the repeat lecture. For some reason, Kurapika had been avoiding me. I sneaked a glance at him.

He had approached me before, asking if Dusk was a fake name. I had told him my real name was Dusketha, but just to call me Dusky when his face went blank and he had walked away really fast. Then he had avoided me ever since then, but kept sneaking glances at me.

WHAT THE HECK WAS GOING ON?!

These were the worst few days ever. My best friend in the world was poisoned and is still suffering the after-effects, Killua just went and murdered the nice old man and left, not listening to our cries saying that we were all his friends, then suddenly Kurapika goes weird on me and avoids me. Why is all this happening?!

Waaaah… I just want to sleep and play chess with Wind and get my butt kicked. Did I mention I suck at chess?

I stared at my book miserably as the pink man kept blabbering.

I buried my head into my book and turned my head slightly to look at Kurapika out of the corner of my eye. He was looking at me, and when he noticed that I was looking at him, he quickly looked away. I sighed again and brushed my French braid back.

Surprisingly, it was Leorio who had plaited it for me, as he said that the hair looked messy and he did it for his mom all the time. I didn't believe he could do it until he plaited it better than I ever could. At least Leorio was acting normal. Kurapika's gone all weird on me (he's not weird to other people, why _me?_), and Gon's gone all emo over Killua…

The pink man suddenly dismissed us all. The minute he said that, I walked towards Kurapika. When we were walking out, I tried to talk to him.

'Hey, Kurapika-'

He suddenly shoved forward in front of Leorio and walked faster. I watched him as I stopped walking. I turned around and walked back down the corridor and around the corner. Then I buried my face in my hands. Why the hell did this feel like those soppy shoujo mangas?

But the worst was, I sympathised with them. I actually knew what they felt. Sigh. What was the world coming to? I _HATED _those weak, pathetic girls with a PASSION!

I sighed. Thinking about this was giving me a headache. I headed down the corridor, trying to remember where Wind's room was.

But then, I remember her threatening me with a hot poker (I don't know _where _it came from) the last time I woke her up.

_Hehe_… I chuckled, _I should just go and chill and drink some hot pineapple tea, as Wind would tell me…_

_Does pineapple tea even taste nice?_

_

* * *

_

**So! Tell me if you liked it, disappointed, anything really. It wasn't climatic or anything, since it's humor, and I can't do drama for my life...**

**Thankyou again! Please review of course, for ideas, your opinions, and if you like the story in general! (rescuing Killua comes... next! Hahaha, so excited!)**


	17. All wheelchairs are evil, believe me

**Wow! O_O I have more than 90 reviews! I love reviews! I'm nearly up to three-digit numbers! Wooooow..... *in shock***

**Anyways, thankyou everyone who reads my fic! And of course, the reviewers! Special thanks to my sister and RGNN for beta-ing and constant encouragement! I love you all!**

**And so, I won't blab anymore, on with the story!**

* * *

I was playing chess with Jeb. He was improving with every game we played. Unfortunately for him, so was I. I remembered the wise words of a person I once met,

_To catch up, you must improve at a faster rate than that person._

Haha, Jeb was improving at the same rate as me. He had no hope. And this was proven two seconds later.

'Checkmate.'

Jeb groaned. 'How many times was that?'

'Eleven.' He sighed.

'Why can't I beat you? I'm more than ten-thousand times your age, for heaven's sake!' I laughed at him. He just shook his head. 'What about we play go next time?' I frowned.

'What's go?'

'A game…' he started to flicker. Well, I started to flicker.

'Bye, Jeb, seems like I'm waking up.'

'Okay then, bye.'

And so I woke up.

* * *

I rubbed my face against the pillow. Which was soggy. And I could feel something running out of my nose. I sat up and, wiping my nose with the back of my hand and looked at my pillow.

It was _red. _I could feel my nose trickling again. I wiped it again and looked at my hand. Blood. Have my nose-bleeds started again? I recalled an excerpt from a medical book that was devoted to cancer.

'_One of the earliest symptoms of cancer is frequent and heavy nose-bleeds…'_

Was my cancer getting worse again? I sighed and rolled up my sleeve to get to the dagger on my left arm. This one had a shiny dark red sheath (unlike the 'Pain' dagger, which was black.) with the word 'Blood' on it. And there was a tiny red gem, right where the button was supposed to be.

Since, I reasoned, the 'Pain' dagger let the person subjected to it feel more pain than they were supposed to, then the 'Blood' dagger would force the person to bleed more than they were supposed to.

And since the 'Pain' syringe was to stop pain, then whatever was in the hidden compartment of the 'Blood' dagger should stop any bleeding.

I mopped my bloody nose with my already blood-covered hand again and pressed the gem hard. But instead of a syringe, this time there was a swab.

I was relieved, kind of. Because how would I inject a needle into my nose?

I stuffed as much of the swab I could fit into my nose and hoped it would work. I could still feel it trickling, but instead of slowly soaking the swab with my blood, it disappeared.

I smiled. At last, something that worked against my nose-bleeds. I rolled off the bed into my wheelchair (which looks easier than it actually is) and reached for the phone.

'May I please get someone to push me to the infirmary, please?' I croaked out into the phone. I think the poison ruined my throat.

'Sure! Just wait a few minutes!' an annoyingly cheerful voice came out. I hung up and waited. Sure enough, a few minutes later, a young cheerful woman came in.

'Hi! My name is Anne! What would you like me…' She looked at me. Then the bloody pillow. Then my bloody hands with the unsheathed dagger in them. Then my bloody nose, where something white was jammed as far as it would go.

I smiled at her.

'Hi.'

She screamed and fainted. I shook my head and sighed. No use there. I used a wind to collect my stuff for me, and then pushed the air so that it pushed the wheelchair. I wheeled into the corridor and went to the elevator, down to the level where the infirmary was, all by myself. Then I knocked on the door. But before the door could open, Gon came up from behind me with Kurapika and Leorio. And from the other side came Dusky.

'Hey, Wind and Dusky! We've already booked tickets to go to Kukuru Mountain! The air-ship's going to go in half an hour!'

_Oh. So this follows the manga huh…_

Dusky and I nodded. Then Gon looked at me. Properly.

'AAAH! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU? ARE YOU OK WIND?' Gon freaked out at seeing the blood.

'Err… I'm okay Gon. Just a nose-bleed.'

He still fluttered around me in worry. I sighed and was patting his head when the door opened.

'Come in.' I tilted my head. That sounded oddly familiar…

Dusky wheeled my chair in while the oddly-familiar-voiced doctor came out to greet us. He had fiery hair. Literally. Like, it was yellow and orange and red all at the same time and the colours kept shifting and flickering. I wretched my eyes off his mesmerizing hair and looked at the face under it. Then screamed and pointed.

'Aah! Jeb! What are you doing here?' He looked panicked.

'I am not Jeb! I am... I am... I am Doctor Bej!'

Yup. Definitely Jeb. Both Dusky and I stared at him. We looked at each other and then cracked up laughing. He coughed into his hand inconspicuously.

'Umm… Anyway, I heard your plans while you were talking outside the door. Wind, you are not allowed to get out of your wheelchair for a month, unless it is absolutely necessary. And has your nosebleed stopped? Yes? Good. Here's a cloth to wipe your hands and face with.'

He offered me a damp towel. I took it but glared at him.

'Why should I listen to _you?' _I said as I wiped my face and hands free of the crusted blood. Leorio instantly looked shocked.

'Of course you're supposed to listen! He's the doctor!' he babbled. Gon nodded, looking serious. Kurapika nodded as well. I sighed. Peer pressure. Works wonders. I handed the now red towel back to Jeb.

'Fine…' I grumbled. 'Why don't we go to the air-ship dock and wait for our ride?' Gon immediately jumped up.

'Okay! Let's go!' With that, he ran out of the room. Kurapika left next, casting glances at Dusky (for some unknown reason) with Leorio close behind. Of course, Dusky wheeled me out, with me hugging my staff and my pack.

I glared at everything. Why should I listen to Jeb? He wasn't even a doctor! I should exact some revenge on him…

I grinned evilly and used my newly acquired fire power. Immediately after I was finished, I heard a shout from somewhere behind us.

'My _hair!'_

I still wasn't through yet. I looked around me and collected a globe of water and sent it through the doorway we just left.

'Aah!'

I heard some spluttering and some cursing. I smiled overly innocently as I urged Dusky to push me faster away from the infirmary.

* * *

The air-ship ride was restful. I kept the swab stuck in my nose, just in case it started up again. After awhile, we left the air-ship and went into this really quaint, old looking town, where we did some sight-seeing and, finally, caught a train.

I fell in love with the train cabin. This was _anime-style!_ I had always loved the anime's train cabin. The only bad thing about the train trip in the anime was that the trip took longer. But then, who cared if we had a first class cabin?

I love my hunter card!

Dusky wheeled me in and lifted me onto the sofas. I looked around, kicking my feet like Gon. My eyes were probably the size of dinner plates.

_Wow…_

I knew I shouldn't be gaping like I was right now. It made my status as imperial princess very implausible. But _still,_ I haven't seen the palace yet or the country I was supposed to be princess of and I had never been in first class before. It was so lush!

I sank down into the sofa. So soft…

Gon was kicking his feet, pouting.

'Aww… I can't move! The sofa's too soft.'

Leorio laughed.

'The better for you! You're still injured, you know.'

I sighed happily and kicked my feet again. I haven't done so in ages. I never had the chance to be a kid, I guess…

To my surprise, Kurapika sat next to me. We did some small talk, like how the weather was like, that type of stuff when he suddenly popped out a question.

'When did you meet Dusky?'

I frowned as I tried to remember.

'When she was injured. I was in hospital and she had just had a fight with some gangsters.' Kurapika suddenly leaned back and smiled sadly.

'So it isn't her then…'

'Huh?'

'Oh, nothing!' He smiled at me and moved towards the connected bedroom. 'Dusky!' Kurapika called through the door. 'Want to play cards?'

Dusky flew out of the room with a huge smile.

'Yes! Wind, Gon, you play too! We still have a day to kill.' I nodded.

'Okay!'

Leorio joined in too, and we ended up playing Go fish for the rest of the trip. It was fun.

If only Killua was here too…

Gaah, why would I want Killua here? I was _not _infatuated with him.

* * *

We stepped off the train. Technically, I got wheeled off. Gon bounded off to ask about going to Kukuru Mountain while Kurapika and Leorio followed him. Dusky was wheeling me. We were a little bit behind, because...

'You're so friggin _heavy_!'

'Sorry for having to wear a dress made of condensed moonbeam!'

'Well, if you ate less pineapple, you might be less heavy!' I sniffed at her and ignored that comment as Gon bounded towards us again.

'The nice fruit woman told us there's a tourist bus that goes to Kukuru Mountain! It's leaving in ten minutes, let's go!'

And then he skipped off, happy to be on the way to seeing Killua. They're such good friends, I am so lucky to be friends with them.

And so, Dusky struggled to wheel me to bus stop while I just happily sat there, kicking my legs.

Gon bought the tickets for us and Dusky carried me into the bus with Leorio carrying my wheelchair.

'Just let me walk onto the bus already!'

'But Jeb said you weren't allowed to!'

'I want to walk! I'm not invalid you know, Dusky!'

But the argument ended there when she deposited me back into my braked wheelchair in the aisle. I sulked. I couldn't even sit on those comfortable seats they had. A busty woman came up and started doing the introductions.

'Ladies and gentlemen, the company 'terror buses' now present to you…' I zoned out and slept. I mean, no offense or anything, but this would be a long trip and I wasn't interested in what the busty woman said.

Anyway, I wanted to start that game of go with Jeb.

Of course, I was aware of my physical surroundings when I slept. The bus kept trundling, the tourists kept chatting, and I continued to sleep and play go. Until the bus stopped in front of the huge gates of Killua's home.

I got shook awake and the busty woman told me to get off the bus first, smiling irritatingly at me. I scowled at her. I had just got an idea for a move that would have saved twenty of my pieces on the board. And I needed it, since I was losing.

Dusky just picked me up without a fuss and deposited me outside onto my wheelchair where my pack and my staff had already been carried out for me. I grumped. Wasn't about to forgive them for not letting me walk.

I looked and scoffed at the two bounty hunters. A picture of their face for 100 million? And we had already met two and befriended one. Illumi and Killua.

I looked around interestedly, since in the manga and anime, you couldn't exactly see the surroundings in 3D. Then, as the others marvelled at the size of the Zoldyck front gate, I looked around shiftily and rolled my chair to the edge of the forest. There, I promptly deposited my wheelchair and walked out, carrying my pack and staff as always. I could hear screaming . I smiled. So the two people had already been eaten by Mike, now, had they?

I glanced at my wheelchair. They would make me sit on it again if they found it. I waved my arms. To make sure they wouldn't make me sit on it again, I wrecked it. As in I flew it towards the city, so that another person could use it.

Dusky immediately noticed my lack of a wheelchair and saw the tiny speck of something flying that vaguely resembled a wheelchair. She shook her head and sighed, but kept her peace.

It's kind of hard to force a person into a wheelchair that doesn't exist, right?

I chuckled at my cunning and, looking around, walked towards the two skeletons. I peered at their skulls. I had always wondered about this every time I watched or read this bit.

Yup, their brains had been sucked out.

I smiled and hobbled towards the old gate-keeper who lead us inside and prepared some tea as he listened to our story.

And I, of course, sat down. And accepted the proffered tea. I smiled at him as he sat down as well and looked at his teacup.

'I see, you are Killua-kun's friends? It's a real pleasure to have visitors. For the whole twenty years that I have worked here, you are the first ones to say they come to visit a friend. I may be punished saying this, but the family is just too secluded. No one comes to say they visit a friend, but many come for their bounties. But they aren't a common assassin family; I guess they would have planned it out this way.' He sipped his tea. The remaining sunlight came streaming through the windows.

He bowed to us.

'I'm really happy!' he said. Leorio and Kurapika immediately started saying that it was alright.

But the old gate-keeper opened his eyes fully for the first time.

'But I can't let you enter.' I nodded, my arms resting on the table, as I yawned. I smiled in apology at the gate-keeper as he talked since it's rude to sleep when someone's talking, but I slept anyway.

I swear I was becoming a sloth. I was sleeping so much! But, even so, I was getting more and more tired. Even with the volume I was eating every day, I was getting thinner. Not a good sign.

I sighed and settled my head more comfortably.

So how did that move work again? My eyes swam with moves for the white and black pieces.

Heh, this one should work well…

* * *

**Dusky's view...**

I stayed in the background. I still had a lot of time before the gate-keeper would open the door second time. Quietly, I poked through the cupboard. And to my surprise (and relief) there was a foldable, portable wheelchair.

I deposited Wind into the wheelchair, trying not to wake her up, and wheeled her out just as the gate-keeper opened the door second time. We passed through the door with Kurapika and others and started walking through the forest.

It was fully dark now, so it was a bit creepy. But I had been training when I was sleeping, so I was pretty good at combat.

I continued wheeling the chair, listening to the others talk.

The creepiest thing was Mike.

Watching it wasn't as creepy as seeing it in real life. I swear its eyes glowed like those really fake zombies in horror movies. I shuddered and took a step back, jolting Wind. I could vaguely hear the others talking.

'Huh? Where?' Wind shook her head. Then frowned.

'Why am I in a wheelchair again?' and looked at me, still staring at Mike. Following my gaze, she looked at Mike as well, and her eyes just widened a fraction. Then she said the most unexpected thing ever.

'So you're Mike, huh? You're quite big, aren't you? Did they give you steroids or something?'

Everyone fell, their legs twitching. Wind looked around innocently.

'What?'

I got up and sighed.

Thanks for spoiling the mood, Wind. We were having a nice tense moment there.

After that, Mike left and we kept walking, following the nice old guy.

Wind was looking pissed though.

* * *

**Wind's view…**

Why was I in a wheelchair _again?_ I hate wheelchairs! I already got wheeled around everywhere back in my old world, and now I was getting wheeled around again! I pouted. Sure, I knew I was behaving like a five-year old, but…

My eyes widened at the sight of a wooden lodge. It was so… picturesque! A guy was sitting outside.

'That's guests? That's not frequent. If Zebulo likes you, you surely aren't ordinary people… Make yourselves at home. This place isn't a castle but…'

So his gate-keeper's name was Zebulo! He smiled at us and gestured towards the door.

'Try to open this door. It's a door you have to push to enter.'

Gon tried to push but stopped.

'Huh? It's heavy!' Zebulo smiled.

'Yes, every side of the door is 200 kg.' Leorio stepped up.

'I'll try. If it's only 200 kg, then I can push it!' He strained and the door slowly inched open. Light filtered through the crack. He smiled at us.

'See? I can open it-' and the door snapped shut.

'Oh I forgot to tell you, this door automatically shuts as well.' Leorio groaned from the floor.

'Tell us earlier next time…' I jumped at the chance to get off my wheelchair.

'I'll open it!' Zebulo seemed surprised. Gon started protesting.

'But you're still hurt Wind! You should get back onto the wheelchair…' I growled at him.

'I hate wheelchairs.' And stepped up to the door and opened it single handedly.

'Oh, it's not actually hard. Come on, what are you all waiting for?' I asked them. All of their jaws were on the floor. Well, Gon and Leorio were, while Kurapika just had his mouth open. Zebulo was shaking his head (who knew what he was thinking?) while Dusky had a disapproving look on her face.

'Stop showing off and get back into the wheelchair!' She pointed at the chair. I looked at it in distaste.

'No.' And I skipped forward, kicked off my shoes and stepped into the slippers. Then I kept skipping forward letting the door close behind me. I sat down on a chair to wait for them to come into the house. The old man opened the door and they all stepped in and looked around. Dusky had folded the wheelchair up. To my delight.

The old man put on his slippers and stepped forward.

'Come in, come in, we'll give you some tea…' Leorio reacted first.

'Oh okay… Thank–' Leorio tripped over and landed with his face on the floor, his butt sticking up.

'Umm… So the slippers?' Zebulo smiled at him.

'Oh, these? They're twenty kilograms each. Come, I'll treat you to tea.'

I got up and started chatting to him happily. He gave me a cup of steaming cup of hot tea. I got it and sipped delicately. Tea is the best…

Leorio got a cup and nearly dropped it.

'It's so heavy…' Kurapika and Gon looked at him confusedly. 'Pick it up and you'll understand.'

Kurapika and Gon tried to pick up their cups from the table.

'Oh yeah!' They blinked in surprise. Leorio did a buff man pose and tried to drink from the cup. In the end, he unbalanced and fell to the floor head first, spilling tea everywhere. I took pity on him and helped him get onto his feet. I turned to Zebulo and bowed.

'Zebulo-san, can I please sleep now? I want to get back to my game – I mean, I'm tired. Can you tell me where the room is so you can continue to talk to them?' I nodded towards Dusky and the others to indicate who I was talking about.

Zebulo nodded and told me where the bedrooms were. I trudged upstairs. I didn't want to undertake the training, and I really wanted to go back to that game of go. We were nearly finished, and it seemed pretty tied up to me.

Anyway, Jeb had promised me that he would teach me how to control earth after the game, and he had hinted at some other work to do.

I hope it wasn't studying, I thought as I got into the bed. The bed sheets were probably the only things in the house that were a normal weight. I _hate_ studying.

* * *

**I love all your comments! So review people! All reviews are carefully read and placed in a display folder for easy access.**

**Hehe, if its confusing, or you want to add some comments, or have some ideas, or just want to plain review, review! ^^ Haha, I'm so weird, I admit that sometimes...**

**And so, colbub has spoken! *drum roll. Gets whacked on the head by my sister***

**Itai...**


	18. My war with the Zoldyck kitchen

**Hello to all the people who read this fic!**

**Thanks to all my reviewers, story-alerters, favouriters, my good friend RandomGothicNinjaNerd and my sister for beta-ing! I love you all! (except for my sister when arguing)**

**Hope you all like this chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I frowned at the black-and-white spotted board, trying to deny what it told me. Sitting opposite me, Jeb pointed at me and snickered. I glared at him.

I had lost the game of go.

I summoned a bucket of water to pour over him as revenge and poured over his head. I smiled evilly when he spluttered. I wasn't usually a sore loser, but his attitude enraged me so much! Had he ever heard of sportsmanship?

I sighed and massaged my temples. 'So, you were going to teach me how to control earth and teach me something else, right?'

Jeb immediately stopped spluttering.

'Yeah, well, not exactly _teach_…' Huh? What did that mean? 'Like all the other elements, I'll just give you a book for you to learn from. And the other thing, well…' He trailed off. I frowned at him, expecting the worst.

'Is it studying?' I hated studying.

'Yes. Here are two of the books you will be studying from.'

I sighed. Studying? I hope it won't be too much… Wait… did he just say two of the books? Does that mean there're more than two books? I sweat dropped and looked up to see Jeb reach into a portal of some kind and try to pull out an object. He kept tugging and tugging, his back practically touching the ground until he suddenly flew backwards holding…

I gaped. Those weren't _books _anymore, they were _mountains._ I could literally use one of those books as a bed if I wanted to! I groaned and tried to bang my head on the tree. Jeb staggered over and put the mountain of paper before me and pointed to the one on the left.

'That one is the etiquette, customs, traditions, cultures, history, and all that type of stuff about Avril. The second one,' he pointed at the one on the right, 'is people you need to know and their behaviour so you can know how to talk to them.'

He flipped open the first page of the second book. There was a picture, and then next to it, a name, date of birth, what status they had, what they did, likes, dislikes… And I wasn't even up to half the page yet. Jeb started pointing.

'The book is based on status. This first page is the King's profile, next page is the Queen, then you, then the respective kings, queens, princes and princesses of each element, then ladies in waiting, councillors, the nobles, (high court and low court) bodyguards, guards, the nobles in your age group, maids…'

I cut him off.

'And _how _am I supposed to remember all this?' I gestured at the mountains. Did he have anything that would help me remember this stuff?

'Old fashioned studying, my dear, old fashioned studying.' He smiled at my horrified look. And then he pulled out two text-book sized books out of his pocket. I stared at it in horror. Were they another thing I had to memorise?

'Here is the book to let you know how to use earth.' He gave it to me. It was brown.

'And the other one?' He simply gave it to me. I read the title.

_The Beginners__'__ Guide to Dancing at Formal Occasions_

My brain was going to explode. I needed to memorise two huge monolith worth of knowledge, learn how to control earth, _and_ learn how to dance? Why the hell do I need to know how to dance anyway?

My hand started to flicker. I was waking up. I leaned back to the tree and closed my eyes as I started to wake up.

'Thanks for everything, Jeb.' I muttered sarcastically. He just laughed.

'Bye, Jeb.'

'Bye.'

**

* * *

**

I woke up in a soft bed. This was weird, as, for the last few weeks, I didn't even have a bed.

I snuggled in more and hugged the books…

Books?

Sure enough, the_ Beginners__'__ Guide to Dancing at Formal Occasions _and my earth controlling book were there.

I sighed, sat up, and started reading. A few minutes later, Dusky burst in through the door.

'WHERE WERE YOU WHEN WE WERE CLEANING THE HOUSE? WE DIDN'T GET TO SLEEP UNTIL WHAT? 2:00? IN THE MORNING? DID YOU KNOW HOW TIRED WE WERE? HUH?'

I waved my arms around.

'Calm down, calm down, I wanted to finish that game of go with Jeb…' I widened my eyes and clamped my hands over my mouth.

'FINISH THAT GAME WITH…' I put my head under the covers to stop her loud yelling from deafening my ears. A few minutes later (or maybe twenty) Dusky calmed down enough to drag me off the bed and into the breakfast room.

There, I saw Leorio, wearing weights, collapsed in a chair while Kurapika, also wearing weights, tried to set the table. Where was Gon?

A yelp and a crash came from the kitchen. Gon was on the floor, sheepishly scratching his head.

'Ahaha, sorry…'

I moved forward to help him pick up the pieces. After we dumped them in the bin, I pushed Gon out the door.

'Help Kurapika and Dusky set the table. I think Leorio's still out.'

'What about you, Wind?'

'I'm going to cook, since no one here seems to be able to.'

'Oh, ok. Be careful, I think that chopping board was thirty kilograms…' And he left trying to keep the tray of tea I gave him steady. I belatedly remembered that each cup was what? Twenty kilograms? Or was it less?

…

I shrugged. Who cares? I looked at the kitchen speculatively.

After I heard Gon arrive at the dining table safely, I pushed back my sleeves and readied myself for cooking. Not that there was much sleeve to push back, since they were elbow length…

I walked over to the cupboards and began to look for cooking utensils. By the time the third cupboard had slammed its door in my face, I was ready to punch something. I growled. How come even the kitchen doors were built like the front doors? And even after all that hard work, I had only found a saucepan, which I swear had the weight of a baby elephant, a spatula that felt like a gym weight, and a large-ish bowl, which, I was prepared to bet, was heavier than I was.

In the fourth cupboard, I found rice. Bags and bags of rice. Mountains of rice. I raised my eyebrows. Two people lived here. How much rice can two people eat?

An idea for a dish began to form in my head. I began to scoop rice until it filled up the bowl, then lifted it up and put it next to the saucepan. Seeing a rice-cooker, I put the rice into the thing. I rinsed the rice with water (drilled into my head by my mum. She swears that rice tastes drastically worse without rinsing) and then, filling the rice-cooker-bowl thing with enough water, pressed the cook button. I smiled as the cooker began to heat up. Half of the work, done!

Now for a frying pan. I crouched in front of the fifth cupboard and pulled. I quickly stuck a knee between the doors, just in case they closed on me. I immediately saw a frying pan. Thank you, to whoever used it last, for putting it at the front! I pulled it out, and staggered under the frying pan's weight. So freaking heavy!

I swung it onto the stove with a thunk, and switched the gas on. Then I reached for the tub of oil on the side.

I tugged.

It didn't work.

I pulled at it with a little more strength and it shifted and tipped into the frying pan. Ahh! Too much oil! I quickly pushed at it and it stabilised again. I pushed it back to where it was before. I was getting more than enough exercise just by cooking breakfast! I wiped my forehead dry of sweat with my sleeve and blew at a random hair that had got into my face. Then, lifting the frying pan, I slowly tipped the excess oil into another bowl, so if I needed more oil, I didn't need to have a tug-o-war match with the oil tub again.

The oil seemed like it wasn't heating up very fast, so I walked over to the fridge and tried to open the door. It didn't budge.

I won't let the kitchen win! I glared at the fridge and kicked the fridge door. It flew open with a crash.

Oops. Forgotten about my strength there.

Inside the fridge, I found a carton of eggs (which wasn't heavy!) and, cracking all twelve into a bowl, slowly beat them all up with a pair of five-kilogram chopsticks from the utensil drawer, which was practically the weight of a small car, since it was filled with ridiculously weighted eating utensils AND being super heavy by itself already.

Still waiting for the frying pan to heat, I found some other foods, like onions and chives. I placed them all on the bench (I couldn't be bothered looking for a chopping board) and, seeing a chopping knife handle, I pulled at the knife. Even with my muscles ready for the weight, I still very nearly dropped it onto my foot. I growled at it. Why couldn't it be normal weighted? How dangerous was it for a freaking chopping knife to be heavy?

Still growling at the knife, I began to chop the other stuff up into small pieces.

The frying pan was still not hot. I frowned. How old was the stove here? It had been fifteen minutes already!

Waiting for the frying pan to heat, I poured two cans of canned soup, normal weighted (yay! Who knew Zoldyck land-keeper people ate canned soup anyway?), and three cans of water into the saucepan. Since Zebulo-san had been boiling water for his tea a few minutes ago, one of the stove-tops was still hot. I placed the saucepan onto that stove top and put the lid on. Next to it, the oil in the frying pan began to spit. Finally!

I poured everything, the eggs, and the chopped stuff, into the finally hot frying pan. I added a pinch of salt from the already open salt container. I smiled at the salt container. It was so nice, being open like that. It saved me from having to battle with its lid. I love you, salt container!

It started to smell heavenly. My stomach grumbled. Never could resist my own cooking. I heard a shout from outside.

'When is it ready, Wind? I'm starving here!'

The rice-cooker dinged quietly. I took the rice out of the cooker and tipped it into the bubbling saucepan. I switched off the stove and stirred the rice through the soup, letting the still boiling soup keep the rice warm. Then I put the eggs onto a plate, put the plate and the saucepan on a tray (with a heat mat under it of course), and staggered outside with the food.

I put the tray into the middle of the table. Then I looked for my seat. There were none, except for a spot where there was a… wheelchair.

I glared at it as I tried to figure out a plan not to sit in it. But Dusky immediately caught onto my plan and narrowed her eyes.

'Sit.' She pointed at the wheelchair. I sighed and sat. Then I put a huge glob of soup rice onto my plate with a huge ladle, which was also heavy, and speared a piece of omelette with my fork.

Then I ate with my spoon, which seemed like it was ten kilograms. What did they do to them to make them so _heavy?_

I was doing okay though. Poor Gon nearly couldn't even get the rice onto his plate while Leorio didn't have the energy to even lift the spoon. Kurapika was the only one who had the semblance of normalcy, though his arms were shaking like mad.

Dusky and I were eating like we had twenty kilogram cups and ten kilogram spoons every day. We finished first (Gon was still struggling to lift his third spoonful) and Dusky packed my dishes away and wheeled me out into the backyard.

'Stay here for awhile ok, Wind? You can wander wherever, just come back by lunchtime.'

I nodded and used the air currents to push me along one of the paths. I stopped at a very peaceful place. A brook was gurgling in front of me, and there were flowers and trees with a lush grass carpet underneath it all.

I let the air lift me to a place under a huge tree and started reading the book that would let me control my second last element.

**

* * *

**

You wouldn't think controlling earth was so hard. They say earth is the hardest, (well, Jeb said so) and I think I understood why.

Air, water and fire could all flow. Earth can't. And that's what makes it hard. And the earth itself likes to move slowly.

I had read the book already, and it said that earth was very useful for long term use. Unlike water, or air, you didn't need to keep using up energy to control its shape, or movement, because its natural tendency was to be solid and sturdy.

The only problem was to make it _into _the shape you wanted it to be in.

I had concentrated for half an hour to make an earth wall, (stone comes later, and if you get really advanced, you can even control plants. But the book said that only people who trained for years and years could do that, or if you were really superly-duperly powerful), and it only came up to my knees. And when I touched it, it instantly crumbled.

I sighed. This sucks. I closed my eyes and let the wind flow and blow about. I settled on hearing things. The stream gurgled; the leaves blew about. I settled deeper into the tree and coaxed a little bit of the wind to get my pack to me.

After a few minutes, my pack came flying. I got out my sketchbook and my pencils. I rubbed them. It seemed like I hadn't used them for a long time.

And so I started sketching until lunchtime, in which I immediately rushed back towards the house.

I didn't want Dusky to be mad at me again now, do I?

I ran, pushing the wheelchair before me. Then, still in the trees, I sat back into my wheelchair and let the air push me back into the house. They had left a space for me that I slid my wheelchair into.

To my utter surprise and amusement, we had toast with jam. It seemed like none of them could lift the saucepan to cook some hot stuff for lunch. Or the kettle, the pots, pans and multiple other utensils in the kitchen.

I laughed at them after they told me why we were eating toast, and struck a bargain with them.

I would wear the weights, but not do housework unless they were really desperate, but I would cook.

They nodded eagerly and I helped myself to my third slice of toast and nibbled on it. After that, I asked Zebulo to give me some weights that actually fit me.

**

* * *

**

Everything was fine really. We worked until sunset and then Gon started nagging Zebulo-san for us to go and try the door again.

As we walked out (or wheeled, in my case) to the door, we talked. I laughed with them of course, but I could see that, like me, Gon wished that Killua was here too, so we could all talk together.

Of course the others wanted Killua to be there as well, but, when I evaluated it in my brain, not as much as Gon and I.

Does that mean I had become part of Gon and Killua's friendship?

I pondered on this and started talking to Gon. About everything really, since I didn't actually talk a lot to Gon.

Half-way there, to my utter disbelief, I was tired.

What the heck? I just sat around doing nothing all day, except cook breakfast, and I was tired? Not a good sign.

I interrupted the general conversation and told them I was going back, since I was tired.

Then I returned by myself back to the house, up the stairs (I left the wheelchair), back into my room, crashed into my bed and slept.

In the yellow-skied dimension, Jeb wasn't there again. So I started poring over the two huge mountain books and started memorising it.

It was tiring though, so I slept.

And dreamt for the first time that I came here.

* * *

**Ahaha! So what would Wind dream about?**

**Hehehe... (evil cackle) Anyway, REVIEW PEOPLE! I love all of them!**

**As I have nothing else to say, see you all next week! (hopefully)**


	19. Dreaming

**Hello PeopleS! **

**I say thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited, story-alerted my fic and also RGNN for constant encouragement. And my sister for beta-ing.**

**And now,**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I knew I was dreaming the moment I looked around and saw a fair. There were stalls all over the place, with loud advertisers on megaphones and people gossiping on street corners.

On Earth.

How did I know that? I didn't actually understand. I walked around, seeing things that were achingly familiar. Everything seemed so big. Was it because this was a dream?

I looked at my reflection and raised an eyebrow. I looked like I was six again. Just before I found out that I had cancer. I was staring really hard at my reflection, earning weird glances at the people around me, when somebody suddenly called my name.

'_Wind nee-chan! Why are you __over __there for? You promised me __you'd__ go on the teacups with me!'_

The voice seemed faint, but I understood what he said mostly. But why did he call me onee-chan? I turned around and saw a cute little boy with black hair staring at me with puppy eyes. I melted.

I hate puppy eyes.

I talked to him. To my surprise, it was faint as well.

'_Of course we can go to the tea cups! But why are you calling me onee-chan?'_

He looked at me puzzled.

'_Of course I would call you nee-chan__,__ nee-chan, you're my big sister!'_

Then he proceeded to drag me towards the teacups. We sat in a bright pink teacup with green squiggles and waited patiently as the teacup started to spin. The lady pushed the button and the teacup started to spin and spin and spin. I heard my parents calling over the barrier in the same weak voices as the little boy and I.

'_Are you having fun__,__ Tama? Wind?' _

They knew the little boy? Maybe this was a parallel universe where I had a little brother. But for some reason, that didn't feel right…

Something brushed my cheek. I jumped and looked up. But there was nothing there.

I looked at the boy. He didn't look anything like me. I had grey hair, like old people, because the antibiotics for my cough had bleached it so badly no one could tell I used to have black hair. I was pasty white back then as well, but the little boy was bursting with life. He had black hair, glowing healthy skin, and the most importantly, he had the same green eyes as me.

I took after my father. Dad was thin and angular, sharp as a stick with glasses covering his green eyes. Mom was chubbier, and it was obvious that Tama had got that from her by his baby fat. But he had the same green eyes as me. Was it because he was really my little brother?

The teacups began to whirl faster; the scene where the little boy was laughing started to fade away. For some reason, I felt panicked. I felt like I had to do something.

So I reached out towards the fast fading Tama and hugged him.

I faded away completely after that.

**

* * *

**

I was floating over a body in the hospital. I wrinkled my nose. Why would I be floating in a _hospital_ in my _dream_, for heaven's sake? I spent enough time in hospital as it is in real life, let alone spending more time in them in my dream! I hated them!

I looked at the sign on the door. It said some complex word, but above it was a small sign saying 'Comatose patients'. I floated through the door and ended up in a hallway. I looked at all the names there. Then, on the third door, was _my name._

What was happening here? Didn't Jeb already replace me with a boy?

A boy…

Maybe Tama was the boy that Jeb replaced me with? But why was I still here on Earth? I stared at myself and the dripping IV in my wrist. I floated over to the roster above my head and read it.

_Name: Windfarest Sani_

_Sex: Female_

_Sponsor: Doctor Bej_

I stopped reading after that. So Jeb was sponsoring me here? I felt a little bit more relieved. I started to go back through the door when the room started to spin again. I felt like I was going to fade away when a breeze suddenly blew me through the hospital walls and outside.

But it didn't stop there. It blew me through trees and random houses until it suddenly stopped. I was disorientated. And confused. The dream was getting more and more bizarre. I looked up at the house that the breeze had blown me to.

I stared.

It was the house that I had lived in for practically my whole life.

I floated inside and went to my room. Sure enough, there was a boy. But to my utter surprise, when I floated above his face, he was an older version of Tama.

I tried to touch his face, but I failed. My fingers just went through him, although I think he felt it, as he shivered. But smiled.

I frowned at him. Was he ok?

I watched him for awhile and floated to my parent's room. Then I sat and stared at them. It seemed like such a long time since I saw them. How were they? Did they like Tama?

Did they remember _me?_

After a while, the room started spinning again. But I didn't want to leave them. A huge bout of homesickness was growing.

But the room continued to spin. And I continued to fade away.

**

* * *

**

I was in Jeb's dimension again. The first thing I saw was Jeb playing chess by himself. I snickered. He looked so lonely doing that.

'Hey, Jeb. Can I ask you something?'

'Shoot.'

'If I dream in here, is it real?'

'Yup.'

'Why do I still have a body on Earth?' Jeb looked startled.

'How do you know that?'

'I dreamt.' I glared at him, waiting for an answer. He sighed and turned around to face me. Then his voice took on the tone of an adult about to deliver a very long lecture.

'I can't actually delete your body from Earth, Wind. Because if I did, all the universes would collapse. I can make something, sure, but I can never delete something because everything is connected, and if I deleted your body, that space can't be filled and everything would collapse.

'However, I can make stuff because it's just adding a link to a really huge net. However, your brother was not exactly made.'

Jeb started twiddling his thumbs.

'I doubt you can remember, but when you were two, (one and a half specifically) you mother was pregnant. But she had a miscarriage and the baby died. That is your brother. I just tweaked it a bit so you brother didn't die and I wiped away all of the memories of you.

'I even changed the photos! I stole the photos that had you in it and replaced them with photos of your brother. I think I got them all… I didn't check the attic though. Your past would likely have changed, since you have a little brother. I just took away all the photos that had you in it, and added some random photos of other stuff.'

I stared at him.

'So everything I dreamed about was true? If I go back there, would their memories come back?' Jeb nodded.

'Yup. I specifically made it that way. But your brother won't disappear. Just get used to being a big sister.'

I sighed. This was too much for me.

'Anyway Wind, aren't you supposed to be studying something?' He pointed at the two mountain books.

My eyes widened as I remembered them.

'Err… Jeb? Can I not study them and you give me some weird gadget that tells me whoever the people are?'

Jeb looked sternly at me.

'No. Now study.' He pointed sternly at the books. I sighed as I slumped over back to them.

Life was going to be _hell…_

**

* * *

**

**Tama's view…**

I had always been the baby of the family. No one believed me when I talked because they thought I was too young to understand anything.

But when I reached my ninth birthday, something changed. I felt like something important in my life wasn't there anymore.

I tried to tell mom and dad, but they didn't feel anything. More like they didn't understand what I was talking about. So I just ignored it and kept on going to school and playing soccer.

But then, a few weeks later, I had this really weird dream…

**

* * *

**

I was floating above a fair. I saw my parents chattering at the teacups and a four year old me looking for something. I smiled. I remember this…

The four year old me's eyes lighted up as he found what he was searching for.

''_Wind nee-chan! Why are you there for? You promised me that you would go on the teacups with me!'_

I stared. This wasn't what I remembered! I thought I was looking for…

What was I looking for? Now that I think about it, some parts of my memory are fuzzy…

I watched as the four year old me ran up to a girl about six. She was very pale, and had granny hair. I wondered why she had grey hair.

I laughed as I saw myself use the infamous puppy eyes on the mysterious girl. She visibly melted. Then she said something strange.

'_Of course we can go to the tea cups! But why are you calling me onee-chan?'_

Huh? Why was I calling her onee-chan? The four year old me looked at her puzzled.

'_Of course I would call you nee-chan__,__ nee-chan, you're my big sister!'_

I gaped.

She was my sister??

I watched dumbly as the little me dragged my supposed sister to the teacups. We sat and the teacups started to move. My parents waved and laughed yelling questions to _both of us._

When did I ever have a sister? Did mom and dad know her?

I floated towards the teacup and touched her cheek. She jumped and stared straight at me.

_What? Isn't this a dream?_

I was getting more and more confused. I pulled at my hair. I was only nine years old! How was I supposed to understand all this?

My _sister _suddenly pulled my little self into a hug. He laughed and hugged her back.

I frowned. I think I remember this part. I hugged somebody on the teacups. I had only remembered grey hair and I had thought it was my grandma.

I gaped at the scene before me.

_Did that mean it was all true?_

I sat back, shocked as I started to wake up.

**

* * *

**

I was back in bed. That girl was next to me. I looked at my mirror.

I was six. Did that mean I was still dreaming? Maybe I was having a dream within a dream. That's cool. I had never had one of those before.

Anyway, the girl, I mean, _Wind_ hushed me with a little giggle. To my surprise, she was bald.

'_What are you doing?' _I whispered to her.

'_Come here! I'll show you something!'_

I followed her as she went up the stairs to the attic. There, she opened a huge cupboard hidden in some dark corner.

'_Wow! I thought it was locked!' _

She winked at me. '_Silly Tama-chan! I already told you that the key was taped under the table over there!'_

I frowned. She just laughed and dug inside the cupboard.

'_Happy birthday__,__ Tama! I couldn't give this to you without mom and dad noticing__,__ so here __it is__!'_

I looked at the present. It was wrapped sloppily but I felt the care she took wrapping it under all of it.

'_I have to go back to the hospital tomorrow morning so open it!'_

'_Hospital?'_

She sighed.

'_Hasn't__ mom and dad told you yet? Anyway, just open it!'_

I opened the package and found a very pretty box. I gasped. This was the box that I kept in my room all the time! I had forgotten where it came from though. Did she give this to me?

The girl took my gasp as one of delight.

'_Open it! Open it!' _She said excitedly.

I opened the box to find my favourite chocolates. I stared at them.

'_Thank you…'_

She smiled at me.

'_Didn't you ask why I had to go to hospital? Well, I'll explain it. But it's getting late__,__ so shoo! Go back to bed. I'll write a note and stick it under the table as well. I might get Dusky to play with you tomorrow, who knows?'_

I floated out of my little self. The room had started to blur. I watched as the six-year old me rubbed his eyes and go down the stairs back to his room. Then I watched as she carefully wrote a note and taped it under the table. Then she left down the stairs as well, after locking the cupboard door.

The room whirled.

And I landed back into bed and opened my eyes.

Was all of that true?

I quickly leapt out of bed and up the attic stairs. To my amazement, under the table were a rusting key and a yellowed note.

Did I forget to read the note?

I thanked (for once) my forgetfulness and started to read the note.

_Tama, I have cancer. You probably don't know what it means; just ask mom and dad ok? It's not that serious yet, they're giving me treatment. It made all my hair fall out! __:D (SMILEYS!!!! Can you keep it? *gives puppy eyes*) And if you want to repay me for that birthday present, just give me some pineapple ok?_

_Nothing else to say__,__ so bye Tama! See you soon!_

I glared at the note. Cancer? I took the key and opened the cupboard. I widened my eyes. It was obvious that Wind had used this place to keep all her special stuff.

There were random bits of puzzles, some keys, an antique looking watch, and some other random pieces of stuff. I pulled out the only thing (I thought anyway) that was worth looking at. I blew the dust off.

_My Photo Album_

I caught my breath and opened it.

Inside, were photos of mom, dad, me and _her._

It filled a lot of gaps in my memory. Like how I caught my first fish. I didn't know that it was her that helped me. I couldn't remember. As I looked more into the album, memories started rushing back to me. I had no doubt she was my sister now.

That created a huge question. Going back to my room, I hugged the photo album to my chest and put it next to the worn old box that I had seen in my dream as new.

How did we forget all about her?

I frowned. This was all so confusing. I lay down on my bed.

I decided to go to the hospital the next day.

* * *

**OH NO! Her brother is going to find out!! What would happen then???? (... Even I haven't thought that far into yet... ==")**

**Anyways, thanks for reading my story! Review!**

**And see you all next week (I didn't say hopefully this time!) *bows***


	20. Lets open the gate! How strong are you?

**Gaaaah! Sorry about not updating on a Sunday! I wrote the chapter, went on fanfiction . net and... *drumroll* forgot to update! Sorry sorry... _ My forgetfulness astounds me sometimes...**

**Thanks to RGNN for constant encouragement! My sister for beta-ing, and everyone who reads my story for reading my story! **

**Now enjoy! *ducks to avoid thrown tomatoes***

* * *

Things quickly settled into routine. I would wake up, wrestle with the kitchen (a.k.a cooking), yell at the others to set up the table (which hurts my throat!), eat with them, watch them do some 'training' (which meant laughing at them while they struggled with their chores), go to the tree in my wheelchair to do my own training, study for awhile, go back to cook dinner (they have toast for lunch) and crash into bed. I didn't actually accompany them with the 'open the gate' thing.

It wasn't bad really. It was just that from having a pain-killer shot every fourth day, I now had to inject pain-killers every second day.

And it was nearly always not full (Jeb had told me it refilled fully by every fourth day). So it was like having a nagging evil sledgehammer whack you all over your body. Constantly.

It sucked.

One day, after picking at my breakfast, I felt so tired that I wanted to sleep on the floor right there and then. I slowly dragged myself onto my wheelchair and settled into my usual corner, sitting there and yawning sleepily at them.

Leorio dropped his bucket onto his foot. He cringed, waiting for my laughter and my cynical comments about his strength. He didn't get any.

He widened his eyes and gawped.

'Aren't you going to say something Wind?'

'Huh?' I just blinked at him.

He quickly ushered Kurapika, Gon and Dusky together into a tight huddle. I blinked sleepily at them and pulled at the air so I could hear what they were saying.

'Hey, don't you think that Wind is acting weirdly today?' Leorio whispered. Kurapika nodded.

'Yes. She only picked at her food today. She usually gulps it down saying that she needs to get fat…' Dusky nodded her agreement.

'Maybe she's sleepy? I think I heard her tossing in her sleep murmuring about something along the lines of '…the lower court is different from the higher court because its occupants are of the younger generation…' Kurapika looked very interested at Dusky's words. I swear I saw his ears perk up.

'Really? That sounds like the court of Avril that we are talking about.' Leorio started to shake his head frantically.

'No! That's not what I'm trying to _say,_ I'm trying to point out the fact that _she watched me drop my bucket without laughing!'_

'Oh.'

'So?'

Leorio shook his head.

'I think something's wrong… Why does she seem so pale all the time? Why does she eat so much and still lose weight? I don't understand why she needs the wheelchair either. I mean, she can lift the sixty kilogram saucepan for cooking for heaven's sake!' Dusky looked uncomfortable.

I laughed evilly at Dusky's predicament in my brain and waved at them.

'I'm going outside guys. Start getting to work whenever you want to. Time's ticking by, and you all barely finish by eleven.'

Then I pushed the air to push my wheelchair all the while dragging another stream of air towards me so I could always know what they were saying.

_Hehe, Dusky, this is the perfect time to spring my disease to them. Will you tell my secret? __W__hat __are you going to __do __now__?_

**

* * *

**

**Dusky's view…**

I started to back away sweat-dropping. Who knew that Leorio would be so perceptive? I would have expected Kurapika to realise it first, not dunderhead Leorio. Where could I go? My eyes shiftily looked around the room.

'Ahaha… Um, I'm going to wash… the bathroom. Bye!' I made a mad dash to the stairs.

_Nearly there! A few more steps and __then __I __can__ lock myself in!_

I reached the door and started opening it. Unfortunately for me a hand immediately slammed it shut. I looked and saw Kurapika. He stared at me, frowning.

Waaaaah! Kurapika was angry at me! I slowly turned my head and looked backwards. Leorio was there with his hands on his hips looking a lot like the matron at my orphanage, while Gon was looking at me pleadingly.

I started waving my hands around desperately.

'No need to get hasty! Yup, no need at all! Wind has absolutely no problem! She's just naturally thin, mhmm, so need to get your pants in a bunch. Now excuse me, I need to go to the toilet desperately…'

I immediately turned around and tried to open the door. Sadly, it was pressed tightly closed by Kurapika.

_Damn these doors. Couldn't they have built them __as __push doors?_

Gon came up to me.

'Dusky, Wind is our friend too… Can you please tell us what's happening?'

I brushed my hair from my face, which had blown into my face…

Blown? This corridor only had a window and a door!

…

Wait. Air. Air can carry sounds. Wind likes to use air. The breeze was blowing towards where Wind had left. Wind had abandoned me here with a smirk. Wind, who could predict situations fifteen moves ahead (I checked. She's a killer in chess.).

I gritted my teeth as I looked into Gon's pleading eyes, Kurapika's frown and Leorio's matron face.

_Windfarest Sani, I will __**kill**__ you the moment you arrive back into this house._

I massaged my temples and sighed. No use in lying anyway. I'll just tweak it a bit so that they don't know Wind was already in her terminal stage…

**

* * *

**

**Wind's view…**

As I concentrated at building an earth wall that was actually _sturdy_, I frowned at the nonsense Dusky was spurting out.

_What the hell__,__ Dusky?__!__ You don't need to tell them __that__ I don't like oranges! And what's the deal about me not being terminal?__ I'm as terminal as they come!_

I sighed. How bothersome.

I gave up on my collapsing earth manipulated wall and started studying.

I mean, what else was there to do? I studied for a few hours and went back to cook dinner, as per usual. After that I crashed into bed, and started studying again from the two mountains, as I liked to call them.

And after I woke up, I realised that two weeks had passed.

**

* * *

**

Today, they didn't go to the gate at dusk, they went to the gate in the afternoon, and as I didn't want to study, for once I followed them.

We all cheered Leorio on when he finally opened the door.

'Great, Leorio!' Gon said, jumping up and down in his 150 kg clothes. Dusky was just waving her hand in the air muttering something along the lines of '… too heavy…' Zebulo looked at Leorio amazed.

'You're amazing… In only two weeks!' Leorio just stood there panting.

'There! We can enter proudly!' Then he went over to us showing off his biceps. I shook my head.

'You still suck at mopping though.' Leorio looked at me mock-indignantly.

'Then you try opening that door!' I shrugged and stood up from my wheelchair.

'Why not? But I need to take off these damn weights…' I took off the weights that they put on me. I suddenly felt so much lighter! I started loosening up my muscles.

'Here we go…' I said, wheeling my arms in an attempt to warm up. I stood in front of the gate and glared at it. I put my two hands and pushed.

Two doors slowly opened as I pushed harder and harder. I stepped back and let the doors boom shut. I frowned and turned back.

'Not good enough…' Leorio, Kurapika and Dusky all fell down. I never did tell Dusky I was strong, did I? I went to Kurapika and started to unwrap the bandages on my arms and legs. Then I gave them to Kurapika.

'Here, hold this for a sec. I don't want to get them dirty…'

'Sure.' Kurapika took them and promptly fell forwards. He looked at them amazed. 'What is this…?' I started taking off my dress as well. Leorio immediately looked away.

'Err… Wind, are you sure you're supposed to be doing that?' I shrugged. I had shorts and a singlet on underneath anyway.

'Hold this for me Leorio. And look at me; I have shorts and a singlet. As if I would strip in front of you. I don't think of you that highly.' Leorio immediately took the dress.

'What do you mean…' and he fell forwards. 'What the hell is this?! It's nearly heavier than the gate!'

'Condensed moonbeam.' Then I walked towards the gate feeling like I could fly. I was so light! This time, I stepped in front of the gate and pushed it a bit harder than I did before. Five gates opened.

I could basically hear the thuds of jaws dropping. I chuckled. I hadn't even used all of my strength, since Jeb told me not to exert myself too much.

'What? You didn't expect me to be this strong?' I said as I took the bandages and started wrapping them around my arms and legs again. Then I took the dress out of the awestruck Leorio's arms and slipped it on. Leorio suddenly shook.

'You mean we didn't have to do that training because we could have entered honourably ANYWAY?'

As I sat back down on my wheelchair, I sweat-dropped.

_Oops. Forgot about that…_

**

* * *

**

As Gon waved happily towards the cottage, I just closed my eyes and started along the path before them.

What's the point of listening to instructions that I've nearly memorised? And anyway, I really wanted to see Killua.

Killua. Weird, I know. I've only known him for about more than a week and I wanted to see him so badly. The only things I solidly knew about him were from the manga and the anime.

Did that mean if I didn't read the manga or watch the anime, I wouldn't want to see him?

I mean, I knew he was a chocoholic, but I knew that from the anime and manga too.

As I tried to puzzle out my thoughts, I realised that I had been pushing my wheelchair way before the others. I let the wind drop behind my wheelchair and yelled out to them.

'Hey, slowpokes! Where are you?'

I only heard the birds chirping in response. I sighed and looked back to where I had pushed myself. It was dark, the forest. In front of me was a stone gate and…

A girl.

Oops. I had reached here earlier than them… I scratched the back of my head.

'Sorry! My friends will join me soon! I won't go over to the other side until they're here, so don't worry…'

She just stared emotionlessly at me. I sweat-dropped and asked the wind to push me to the side of the track.

And there, with the sunlight filtering through the trees, and a poker-faced girl watching me, I fell asleep.

And like a nightmare, in the yellow-skied dimension, the two huge mountain books loomed in front of me. With Jeb standing in front of them laughing his ass off at my chagrined expression. I poured a bucket of water on him and started studying, ignoring his spluttering.

'In the lower court,' I muttered to myself. I had found out (after a long while) that I remembered the facts more easily when I said it out loud. 'Duke Manon's son is one of the more respected nobles. Likes…'

**

* * *

**

**Tama's view… (Earth)**

_RIIIIIING!_

Immediately, chairs scraped the floor and chatter filled the classroom. The teacher's voice was heard yelling over the noise.

'Remember boys and girls, homework is chapter eight! Chapter eight!'

And like usual, we all ignored her and went charging out the doorway. I walked a bit more slowly out the classroom.

'Bye, Miss.'

She just nodded in reply and I walked out the classroom. Benny came up and clapped me on the shoulder.

'Hey Tama! Ya want a quick game of soccer?' I smiled at him.

'Not today, Benny! I have something to do today.' He pouted.

'Whatevar!' He grinned at me and ran out of the school gates. I started walking to the hospital. We had a hospital really near us and was the state's children's hospital. I walked into it and went up to the lady behind the desk.

'Excuse me… Can you tell me if you have a patient named Wind here?'

She smiled down at me.

'No, I don't think so. But…' She checked her computer, 'we have a patient named Windfarest. Are you looking for her?'

I nodded.

'Well then, she's in the ward for coma patients. Do you have your parents here, or a guardian?'

I shook my head.

'Then you can't go in. Sorry, come back with your parents' next time, ok?'

I nodded and she went back to her business. I then snuck to the waiting area where lots of old people were there. I put on my best sad face and approached a nice looking old lady.

'I came here to look at my sister and now I can't find my daddy!' I squeezed some tears out of my eyes. The old lady immediately bent over and started talking to me.

_Haha, she fell for it, hook, line and sinker._

'Oh, you poor dear! Where did you last see your daddy?' she asked, patting my shoulder.

'In a section where there was a funny word on it…' The old lady smiled nicely down at me.

'What was the funny word, dear?'

'I think it started with a c… cama? Cuma?' The old lady smiled at me again.

'Do you mean coma?' I nodded. 'Is your sister not waking up?'

'Yes… And daddy won't tell me why.' The old lady got up slowly and started leading me towards the elevators.

'I'll get you up to the coma ward then. Come with me. ' I nodded and followed her as she pressed a button and the elevator went up. The elevator dinged and we went out.

There was a man there, and since I wanted to get rid of the nice lady, I skipped forward happily.

'That's my daddy! Thank you, nice old lady!' She smiled at me and murmured something and went back into the elevator.

I went slowly into the ward. It was eerily silent and on the third door, I saw the name _Windfarest Sani._ I gulped and pushed open the door.

There were white curtains that were billowing in the breeze. Someone had opened the window, I realised.

And there, in the middle of the bed, was my sister. Still bald, still skinny, still pale.

I stared.

My bag fell to the floor.

So my dream was true?


	21. Meeting Killua! Wind, you're DYING?

**Hello peoples! I am back again after a week! ^.^ I really am sorry for last week though…**

**I must thank my sister for beta-ing, and my good friend RGNN for constant encouragement! (We went into different classes though… sigh)**

**And please enjoy this new chapter of my story! *bow***

* * *

'Stop him! He is your friend!'

I woke up with a start. Huh?

Dusky was behind me, clenching the wheelchair handles tightly. Kurapika and Leorio were on the road, staring at Kanalia emotionlessly.

_Oh… So it's up to that part of the story huh?_

Gon walked slowly towards Kanalia. It was obvious that she was wavering. I grimaced at the sight of Gon. Even in the manga and the anime, it didn't look that bad!

'Why… We only came to see our friend… We only came to see Killua… So why? Why do we have to do all this!' My eyes widened at the sight of a very angry Gon.

He was always smiling, joking, laughing, encouraging, that it was a shock to see him angry. I shuddered. If he had been angry at me, I would have been racked with tonnes and tonnes of guilt. Gon angry didn't fit him somehow.

'Hmm? My foot crossed the line. You didn't hit me?'

Kanaria held her staff tightly. I looked at her face. It was clear that she was struggling internally. To let us through? Or obey her masters? Then Gon dropped the bomb.

'You're not like Mike. You can do whatever you want to hide your feelings, you still have a heart. When I said Killua, your eyes softened for a fraction.' Gon looked at Kanaria with determined eyes. Then suddenly, her eyes started to water.

'Please…' her tears spilled over, 'save Killua-san!'

Pan!

And then she dropped to the ground, her eyes still streaming with tears. I stared. That was _way _too fast.

'Really… What could the employee have told you?' a metallic whiney sounding voice came from the shadows, where two forms were appearing majestically through the trees…

Where my eyes became overloaded with lace.

What the heck is with the olden style European dress and fan? Kalluto looked fine though.

Was Kalluto a he or a she again? Because the Kalluto in front of me definitely looked like a girl.

The whiney sound came again and turned into words. 'It really seems that we handle Killua roughly. You know, it really is very rude to come and behave childishly here.' The dot on the middle of the screen zoned in on Gon.

'You're Gon, aren't you? We heard about you from Illumi. We told Killua you were in the domain three-weeks ago. I'm going to repeat word for word what Killua requested me to tell you.' She smiled sadistically at us.

"It's a real pleasure for me that you came… but… right now I can't meet you… Sorry."

I sighed. Couldn't just a _bit _of the storyline change? Then we wouldn't need to play the game with the really creepy looking butler…

**

* * *

**

Killua was sleeping. It might not have been the best situation or the most comfortable place to sleep, but to his defence, he _was _very tired.

And being whipped hurts.

'Wake up!' A grossly fat guy whipped him a few more times.

'Huh? Oh, Milluki! Hello! What time is it?'

Milluki frowned, annoyed. Wasn't whipping him enough? He smiled as he thought of another way of torturing him. He took his cigarette out of his mouth and started burning him with it. His eyes darkened.

'Don't make fun of me, Killua.' Milluki glared, trying to look scary. He failed. Just made him resemble a pig more.

'Oh it's hot! Hot!' Killua looked earnestly into his brother's eyes. 'You know, I did think about it. I'm sorry.'

'Lies!' He drew his whip again. Killua looked at Milluki darkly.

'It's that visible?' He spat out some blood out of his mouth. Milluki shook indignantly, his fat wobbling dangerously, as if it was going to drop off any time.

_BRIIIING!_

Milluki took out his phone and talked into it. Then he smiled at Killua.

'Ooh Killua, it seems as if your friends made it as far as the attendant's room. If I just tell mom to kill them all…'

Killua clenched his hands to control his anger.

'Or maybe one by one… The girl with the silver hair first maybe…'

_CLANG!_

Bits of metal flew at Milluki. The chain that held one of Killua's arms was now dangling off his wrist.

'Milluki… If you touch her… touch any of them… I'll _kill you…' _His mad smile bore down onto Milluki. Milluki involuntarily stepped backwards.

**

* * *

**

'Ack Gon! What did you _do _to your face?' I had jumped up from the stupid chair (much to Dusky's distaste) and hovered around Gon worriedly. 'At least let me clean it up for you…'

I summoned up some water and cleaned off all the dirt and dried blood. Without all of that, it looked a bit easier to manage. Kurapika and Leorio looked on with wide eyes.

We were following Kanaria to the creepy butler's mansion. Dusky was loyally pushing the wheelchair for me. I sighed and stepped back and looked at Gon's face.

'Now that looks better. Don't you agree?' I turned him around to face the others.

'Yeah…' Kurapika and Leorio said monotonously. Dusky just nodded.

'And since you're not cleaning up anymore, why don't you sit in the wheelchair, Wind?' She glared at me dangerously. I gulped.

'I don't want to!!' But unfortunately, all my efforts were wasted when she pounced on me and dragged me back into the wheelchair. I pouted and drew little pictures on the chair with my finger.

'Dusky's mean…'

Kanaria had been leading us without a word until she reached a big mansion.

'This is it.'

'Huh?' Leorio craned his neck to try and see more of it. It became apparent however that there were figures standing in front of the mansion.

And the minute they saw us, they bowed.

'Good evening.' Then they led us inside.

I had always wondered about the decorations inside. It was all very expensive looking, that's for sure.

And did they really have to decorate the place with such a morbid décor? All of the hallways were dim and black with weird looking statues everywhere. But it was obvious that the top floor, when we finally got there, was better.

They led us to a brightly lit room where there were no weirdly shaped gargoyles or creepy looking carpets. I looked at the table.

Or more specifically what was on the table. There was a fruit bowl.

And inside the fruit bowl was…

'PINEAPPLE!!' I squealed and jumped out of my wheelchair. Then I dove into a sofa, picked up the fruit knife and started preparing it.

'La lala dida la…' I sang quietly as I happily cut my pineapple. Everyone sweat-dropped. The only one without at least as slightly surprised expression was the creepy looking butler.

'We should tend to your wounds first, then talk.' Gon was then led away.

I didn't actually care really. I was just happy that there was pineapple. I had been in pineapple withdrawal because they didn't have pineapple in the homey looking lodge.

They only had rice and vegetables…

Which was, of course, not as awesome as pineapple. Obviously.

I finished taking out all the little needle things and quickly chopped it into bite-sized pieces. Dusky tried to wheedle some off me.

'Wind-chan! Give me some?' She looked at me with puppy-dog eyes. I glared at her, giving in to a moment of childishness.

'No, you evil wheelchair! The pineapple's _mine._'

Everyone stared at us as if we were mad. The butlers all had the same look on their face. I could practically hear their thoughts.

_Evil wheelchair?_

I just happily ignored them and ate my pineapple. Gon came in when I had about finished half of it. His eyes lit up at the sight of my pineapple. Everyone else had been too awkward about taking the other fruits.

'Wind! Can I have a piece of pineapple?' I looked at him. Then at my pineapple. Then at him again. Then at my pineapple. I was torn between the puppy eyes and my pineapple cravings. Then I reluctantly shoved my plate at him.

'Only one.' I muttered morosely. Damn eyes.

'Yay!' Then he picked a moderately sized piece and ate it. I immediately snatched back my plate and started devouring it again. Kurapika was looking at me, smiling, as if he was watching a little kid playing with a doll or a car or something. Leorio however, looked as if he was trying hard not to laugh.

I pointedly ignored Leorio and stared the other way. Right into Dusky's face.

'Why give him some when I didn't get any? I had been your friend since ages too!' Her eyes started watering. I stared at her, alarmed. I _hated _Dusky's tantrums. They lasted for days!

'One then. Only one.' She immediately smiled (where did the tears go?) and picked the biggest piece out of the lot.

'Oi! That's mine! I'd been saving it for later! Eat another piece!' I started scratching at her hand to try and get it back. Then she smirked at me and ate it.

I stared at her. She ate _my __special piece of __pineapple. _We started cat-fighting. Unfortunately, that meant we had skipped the introduction that the butlers told us.

I didn't even catch the creepy-looking butler's name.

And before we knew it, the game had already started and we were left out of it.

Sigh… we weren't allowed to join the game in the middle either. When we tried to, the butlers glared at us. So we just calmly sat in the tension filled room on the side waiting for Killua to come to us.

I was just glad that I had the rest of the pineapple to relieve my boredom.

**

* * *

**

'Gon! Wind! Plus Reolio, Kurapika and Dusky!'

'Leorio!' Leorio said annoyed.

'Plus?' Kurapika questioned.

'Killua!' Gon and I yelled and rushed to him.

Dusky said nothing. But smiled.

'Long time no see! You managed to get here but you should look at your face!'

'Yours doesn't look so great either!'

'Yup! Killua, you should really get a face-job!'

'What do you mean, you!' Then he put a headlock on me. Damn my shortness…

'We should leave ne? Because my mother wouldn't let me leave if I stay here…' He looked at the butlers. 'So see ya, Goto!' So his name was Goto… Killua continued. 'Don't listen to my mom whatever she says.'

'I understand. Have a good trip.' He said, bowing. We started to walk away, with Killua still having me in a headlock.

'Hey Killua…'

'Hmm?'

'Can you let go of me?' He looked down and suddenly blushed. He let go of me at once.

'S-s-sorry! I didn't m-mean to…' he stammered, waving his hands about. I chuckled at his awkwardness and looked at him. Then I frowned.

'You're so red, Killua! Do you have a fever? Let me check…' I went on my tippy-toes and put my forehead to his. It did seem incredibly hot. Killua was even redder than before!

I frowned at him.

'I think you should rest awhile later, Killua! You seem to have a fever!' He shook his head.

'No! I mean,' he amended 'I'm fine. Look! It's nearly all gone…' I looked. It did seem so. His ears were still a bit red though…

Ears? Was Killua blushing?

I glanced at Killua through the corner of my eye. Dusky was pushing my chair and talking to Kurapika animatedly. Leorio was getting angry at something Killua said while Killua himself was laughing.

I shook my head.

Naah, as if he would ever blush because of _me…_

Strangely, that thought made me feel a bit depressed...

Gon caught up with us and we went down the track together. On the way, Dusky had somehow pushed me back into my chair (I glared at Dusky), popped in to say a hello to Zebulo-san and went to the door. Killua opened it effortlessly to door four.

'Come on, go through,' he said, pushing nonchalantly at the door to let us through. Leorio and Gon gaped.

'Why are we surrounded by freakishly strong people?' Leorio muttered.

'Huh?' Killua looked confused.

'Oh, it's just that you and Wind can both open the doors so _effortlessly…_' Leorio trailed off, looking dejected.

I laughed secretly at him and casually took out my dagger. I took out the syringe and injected it into my arm.

'Well, you're pretty strong already Leorio… Just not as strong as the pair of little kids in front of you!' I laughed as I slid the syringe back into the dagger and the dagger back onto my arm.

They stared at me.

'What did you just inject into yourself, Wind?' Kurapika looked at me seriously. Sigh. He was always the mom.

'Painkillers. Nothing much.' Killua looked startled.

'You mean that you really are going to die in four months?' Everyone stared at Killua. Killua had this weird face on. I started. What? How did he know?

'How do you know that?' I looked at him seriously.

'I overheard one of your conversations in the hunter exam. And that had already been a month or so ago…'

Gon went into panic mode.

'What? Wind! You didn't tell us that you were going to die in four months? What were you thinking? We're your friends!' He looked so sad that I wanted to cry in guilt.

'Well… I thought Dusky told you…' I trailed off. Dusky immediately looked away and started walking while whistling, pushing my wheelchair in the process.

'I don't know _anything__,_' she said while whistling. The others started to chase her.

'Tell us!' Gon ran after us, his dreadful puppy eyes on full force.

'Why did you lie?' Kurapika said in his serious tone, which was totally contrasted by his long-legged running.

'Hmm…' Killua frowned an bit his lip as he chased after Kurapika.

'What disease is it?' Leorio looked pale, but managed to _nearly _catch up to us.

I sweat-dropped as Dusky went into a full sprint.

'I don't know ANYTHING AT ALL I TELL YOU!!!!' They kept chasing her.

'Umm Dusky?' I looked tentatively at her.

'Don't say anything!' She glared at me. 'This is all your fault anyway!'

'No, I didn't mean that…'

'Then what?'

'Umm… We're going straight towards the cliff-edge…'

'WHAT?!'

* * *

**So did people like it? Review!! I love them! They inspire me not to be lazy with my writing!**

**Since some people have expressed some of the things I do confusing, and I can't change bad habits, I'll give people a key… **

'**insert something here' – is someone talking**

"**insert something here" – are quotes**

_**insert something here – **_**are thoughts**

**If there is anything else, then tell me (through reviewing of course, since I am very self-centred and want more…) and I'll try and remember to put it up next chapter!**

**... Wowie, already up to chapter 21! And over 100 reviews! I feel so loved, it's not funny… *hugs reviews***

**Review! And tell me if anything is confusing, or bad, or needs changing, or… you get what I mean… =='**

**And see you all next week!**


	22. Living first class and what? KISS!

**Hehehe, I'm back! Thanks to RGNN, my sister for usual purposes, and my READERS!!! (I love you all. In a friend way. Though I don't know half of you all... That's just weird...)**

**Now, stopping my ramblings, here is the chapter! (but also because I have nothing else to say)**

* * *

Well, after nearly falling off a cliff and catching a bus ride back to the train station, we had a little talk on the train. Some very angry glares and some pineapple tea later, Dusky (I think) explained everything to them. I say I think, because I was hiding out in the toilet at that time.

The tea was very nice really.

Anyway, as I was saying, we were standing around on the street where Kurapika was demonstrating how Creepy Butler fooled Gon with the coin.

'And then, the coin slides into his sleeve while he gets another coin into his other hand,' Kurapika demonstrated.

I laughed at Gon's shocked face, and then turned to Dusky.

'Are we going back to Avril now, Dusky?' I said to her when the others were talking to one another.

'I don't know when we're supposed to go. Jeb hasn't been in the yellow-skied dimension for the last few weeks, and we don't have any other clues… Should we go to Avril first? Or go to the tower first? I'm not sure…'

She started pushing my wheelchair after the others, lagging a little behind.

''But that's more than seven months later!' My ears pricked. That's wrong! It was supposed to be six months before they met in York Shin!

Wait…

Kurapika started saying his good-byes. I pulled a gust of wind to blow me to where the others were quickly, thinking that there was something more to this than it seemed…

'Kurapika! Don't go yet!' I yelled as I braked right in front of them. 'Do you all want to go to Avril with me? I'm a …' I shouldn't tell them that I was a princess yet, should I? '…bit important in Avril, so you can go into the country with me with no hooks attached!'

' And…' I shook a finger at them, in lecture mode, '…if you ever want to go back to Avril, you can, because you've already been there once!'

I smiled at them hopefully. 'So?'

Gon and Killua nodded. 'Yeah! I mean, we haven't got much planned have we, Killua?' Gon bounced happily on his toes. 'And the cure for Wind is there too, so it's an added bonus!'

Kurapika smiled at me.

'Sorry, Wind. I need to save up money for–' I cut him off.

'Our country's information network is the best in the world. You may find some sources about the things you are searching for in our archives. And one other thing that you might not be expecting.' I said to him, my eyes flickering towards Dusky for a millisecond.

She was also a survivor of the Kurata clan in this world, since she's the ultimate fan girl and had wished for it, and if Kurapika found out, it might stop him from getting too emo. Something in Kurapika's eyes flashed.

I turned to Leorio. 'And our medical advances are far more superior to other countries. You can study and spread some of our knowledge out to the world. We're very reclusive and don't like coming out to the world much. So if you go…'

Leorio clapped his hands.

'Of course I'll go! There's still a few months before school starts anyway!'

Gon came up to me. 'Then I might find something about my father?' I nodded.

'Yay! Let's go!' Gon bounced up and down.

I looked at Kurapika. 'We can only stay there for a month though. All of you have different things to see and do.' Kurapika nodded slowly.

'I'll go with you.' I smiled triumphantly.

'Let's go to the nearest airport then! Gon, wave down a taxi!' Gon gave me a thumb up and ran off. We followed him at a slower pace. I looked in my pack and took out F.R.O.G. They looked at me curiously.

'Why did you take out a rock for, Wind?' I smiled at them mysteriously and twisted it into a laptop.

'I'm arranging our transportation.' And started tapping away at the keyboard.

_The book said that I needed an identification card, which i__s__ supplied in my laptop, so that's nothing… Then contacting Avril to send a plane…_

I had memorised _nearly _everything in those two mountain books. I swear, I nearly died every single freaking day I studied those two monsters. They never seemed to end!

Never underestimate a human being's brain capacity…

We got into the taxi and drove to the airport. After our arrival, I waved them over to some seats to sit down.

'We need to wait for awhile, about two hours, I think, so get comfortable.' Gon immediately started dragging Killua to the food court. I just sat down and relaxed. I wonder if they sell pineapple tea here…

**

* * *

**

**Two hours later (still at airport)**

'Ok! Everyone ready?'

'Yes!' They chorused. Everyone looked a bit happier now that we were on the move. I led them (technically Dusky did, as she was pushing the chair) to the more exclusive part of the airport, where rich people had their private planes.

'Err… Wind? Are you sure we're supposed to be here?' Leorio said, looking very out of place in the posh surroundings.

'Yup! Just a bit further in should be our plane… because there're no public planes going to Avril, so I needed to send a message for a private one.' Leorio looked at me with googly eyes.

'Just _how _important are you, Wind?'

I chuckled nervously.

'Not that important, in my terms…' I trailed off and looked up from F.R.O.G. 'My laptop says that our plane is there!' I pointed to the entrance that led to a middle sized plane.

'That's _all _for us?'

'Mmhmm. Not that big actually. Come on!'

There was an approximately 40 year old person standing in front of the gate, dressed in a multi-coloured shining robe. That meant that he was a wind-controller, just like me. I recognised him too, as he was one of the guards in the book. His eyes lit up and started towards me.

'Ah! Him-' I was out of the chair in a flash, and I clapped his mouth closed.

'Don't call me hime-sama. Call me Wind-sama if you have to. My friends don't know I'm a princess yet, and I plan not to let them know until the latest possible moment. And Gachul, tell that to the other crew-members too.' I whispered in his ear. He nodded and I let go and smiled at him.

'Why hello, Gachul! I haven't seen you for a long time!' He seemed happy that I smiled at him.

'Yup, Wind-sama. Please lead your friends this way; I have some business to attend to.' He winked at me and strode swiftly in. The others had looked at our exchange in confusion. I just smiled at them and waved them over.

'Get in. The plane might not wait for us you know!' I walked in, glad to not use the wheelchair.

Actually, I was glad that I was the first one in, or they would have seen my surprised face when I should have been used to these luxuries.

There were seats that were as wide as beds, which could obviously move with sliding walls in between them, for privacy or to talk. With each mini 'room' there was a widescreen television, some high tech headphones, a table beside it stuffed full of reading material. And that was only the first portion of the plane, not including the rooms at the end of the plane. Everything was sparkling clean.

I walked into the corridor and smirked at the really loud gasps from behind me. I curiously looked into each room and my eyes boggled at what they saw.

Showers, toilets, entertainment rooms, gaming arcade, mini bar, lounge room… I closed my eyes.

Was I supposed to get used to this? It seemed impossible.

'Wind-sama! How are you?' I looked around to see one of the maids that I've read about.

'Hello, Kana! How are you doing?'

'Great! Lots to do, Wind-sama. Anything special you want to eat?'

'Err… Pineapple please?' she laughed.

'Same as ever I see! But just eating pineapple isn't good, Wind-sama! I'll give you some pineapple, but only in dessert!' I pouted.

'Aww…' she clapped me on the back and went forwards.

'The kitchen's there, Wind-sama! NO PEEKING!' then she slammed the door. I looked at the door longingly and went back to the bedroom place. Leorio was still standing in it in awe. I saw Killua and Gon's packs on respective chairs (I guess they called dibs on them) while Dusky and Kurapika were in other chairs sleeping (Dusky) or reading (Kurapika). Suddenly, a stutter came out of Leorio.

'So how influential did you say you were?' I laughed and clapped him on the back.

'Loosen up, Leorio, and enjoy the experience of first class living!' Still laughing at his expression, I went back to the entertainment room where I had heard noises before. Sure enough, I saw Killua and Gon sitting in chairs holding a pack of cards and some plastic chips.

'Killua, I still don't get how to play…'

'But poker is so easy!' Killua said, and started to repeat the instructions (I presumed) again. I plonked on a chair next to Gon.

'I know how to play Killua. I bet I can beat you hands down!' Killua suddenly smiled.

'Yeah? Well, the loser needs to do 200 push-ups!'

'You're on!'

We started counting the chips to see how much there were. At the end…

I watched as Killua did his push-ups.

'198… 199… 200!' He flopped over and looked at me.

'Your poker face was even better than mine!' I laughed quietly.

'Yup! Want another round? Or maybe a game of chess?' Killua thought.

'I might be killed in poker again… Chess it is!' We went to the board. After exactly twenty-one moves…

'Check mate.' Killua looked at the board in horror.

'You cheated!'

'When?' Killua looked flustered.

'Hey Gon! She cheated right?' Gon, who had been looking on with wide eyes shrugged.

'I don't know how to play chess either.' Kurapika walked in.

'Who cheated?' Killua pointed at me.

'She beat me in twenty-one moves! Of course she cheated!' Kurapika smiled and quirked an eyebrow.

'I know a person who beat a person in seven. May I sit?' He gestured towards the chair.

'Ok.' Killua got up, and we re-arranged the pieces again. 'Who is it? The person who could beat a person in seven moves I mean.' Killua asked, sitting next to Gon to watch the chess game.

'Me.' Kurapika said. 'I'm quite proficient in chess.'

'Me too.' We smiled at each other.

'May the best win then.'

'Sure.'

'You first. You got the white.'

'You'd think I'd know that, at least.' And then we delved down into the deep world of chess. Kurapika was really good. Definitely better than Jeb. I defended my king with my bishop, putting his king in check too. Kurapika frowned and moved his queen to eat my bishop. In retaliation, I moved my knight towards the king.

The king was the most important piece. Even if all your other pieces die, if the king is alright, and you kill the other one, then you win.

I heard a running commentary from Killua, telling Gon all the things we did. My eye twitched as Kurapika moved a pawn. I couldn't use the series of moves I had wanted to do but if I did this…

Kurapika's eyes widened as he saw my plan. Which was amazing, since it still needed five steps to finish. He immediately moved his queen to block my attack. I smiled. This was what I had been hoping for.

'Checkmate.' Kurapika leaned back and sighed.

'Haven't had such an amazing match for ages.'

'Yeah. But if you didn't move your queen, I would have died in four more moves.' Kurapika looked at me in surprise.

'You knew what I was planning?'

'Of course.' We grinned at each other.

'I'm hungry. And Kana-san promised me there would be pineapple in dessert today.' Gon's face lit up.

'Would there be mashed potatoes?'

'I think so…' Just then, Gachul came in.

'Dinner's served, Wind-sama and friends.'

'Ok then! Let's go to the dining room!' I chatted happily with Kurapika, talking about all the possible moves we could have made. Gon and Killua were racing to see who would first reach the dining room, while Gachul went to wake Dusky and Leorio up in the bedrooms.

My eyes widened at all the food on the table.

After pineapple, I love soups. Crème soups. And there were five types of crème soups on the table.

'I'll eat first, then!' and I started shovelling food onto my plate. The crew on the side just watched in amusement.

I guess they were used to me acting like this, since they had prepared _all _of my favourite foods.

I chuckled darkly. Maybe I could steal all of the shrimp before Dusky came (Dusky loves shrimp). But my plan failed the moment it started as Dusky stepped through the door.

'Wow. It looks like an all you can eat buffet in here. I wonder if there's shrimp, since last time Wind stole them all…' I backed away from the shrimp pile and went to the salads to try and look innocent.

The crew chuckled and I stuck a tongue out at them smiling. I went back to the table to join Gon and Killua and started eating. I sighed happily as I found a piece of mushroom.

_Aah, life is the best…_

**

* * *

**

After a few scuffles over who got the biggest piece of pineapple cake (I won!), I went back to the bedrooms and closed the sliding doors. I put on the television and set my chair all flat so it was like a queen-sized bed. Then I just watched TV until I fell asleep.

Someone was shaking me. I frowned. I didn't want to get up yet. My fist shot out, punching something as I swept my leg over, whacking the offending object which was trying to wake me up into a sliding wall. Then I turned around to sleep again.

'Oi! We're nearly there! Don't hit people when they're trying to wake you up!' I heard a weird squishy voice say. I rubbed my eyes and sat up.

To my big amusement, I saw Leorio clutching his nose, while Kurapika stood nonchalantly to the side. Dusky was doubled over laughing saying something like 'I told you to duck' while Gon and Killua peered their heads in.

Gachul came up and raised an eyebrow at the sight of us.

'Wind-sama, we are here. Please go to the security office to enter Avril. We're going to stay here, I'm sorry we can't accompany you. We have to check the plane before it's allowed into the Avril. But you know all that, of course.' He winked at me. 'There's the exit.'

I picked up my pack and took my staff from the corner that I propped it in.

'Thanks, Gachul! Did you send my message on to the security peoples?' Gachul nodded.

'Wind-sama, don't worry. They will also call you Wind-sama.'

'Thank you Gachul! Bye! Hope to see you soon!'

'You too, Wind-sama,' he said with a bow. We went towards the exit, and I led them towards the security offices. There had been a blueprint of the country in the book, and it was so detailed even blades of grass were marked on it. It was horrible, as I couldn't cheat and skip it, since Jeb was there quizzing me about it.

There was a woman wearing a blue tunic waiting outside the security offices. Water controller.

'Please come in, Wind-sama. We will need to check your identities. Do them with no mistakes and we will let you through. If one of the tests fails, we will need to have a weeklong check to see if you are really who you say you are. Sorry for the inconvenience Wind-sama. So please come in.' she bowed to us again and opened the door. She led us through a series of corridors and into six glass cubicles.

She then exited the cubicles. The glass cubicles were all joined together. Imagine looking at it from the entrance, and on the right side would be me, Gon, and Dusky, while on the left side would be Killua, Leorio and Kurapika.

If that still wasn't clear enough, my cubicle was facing Killua, and on my right side, there was a glass wall between me and Gon. Then Dusky was on the other side of Gon, Gon was facing Leorio, Dusky was facing Kurapika, and between every person was a glass wall, separating us into our own little glass room.

But the most interesting things were the little machines that hung on the glass wall between people opposite each other, as in the glass wall separating Killua and I, Gon and Leorio, and Dusky and Kurapika.

'Please put your eye towards the retina scanner.' A mechanical voice sounded out. I put my eye towards the retina-scanner. It scanned my eye and then flipped over to scan Killua's. It did the same for the others, except Gon, who didn't know what a retina-scanner was.

'Please put your thumb-print on the gel pad.' I did so, and it flipped for Killua to do so too.

'Please, on the count of ten, put your lips on the mechanical screen in front of you. It should be highlighted in blue.' I saw a blue panel. One blue panel. And remember, this was glass, so I could see Killua clearly.

'Umm… do both sides do so at the same time?' I heard Dusky faintly ask.

'Yes. It is critical to do so.'

My ears turned into traffic lights. What? Sure, there was a glass panel, but wasn't that the equivalent of kissing?

I buried my face into my hands and peeked at Killua. He was starting to blush too, as he realised that there was only one blue panel.

Let's repeat that.

There was a GLASS wall full of gadgets between me and Killua and smack-bang in the middle of it was ONE blue panel which we were supposed to KISS. Or "put your lips on it" at the same time as Killua. Who was kissing the same FREAKING SPOT!!! (on the other side of the glass panel, but _still…_)

Which meant we were going to kiss each other with a glass pane in the middle.

Did I mention kiss?

I sighed and clapped my forehead.

Why me?

* * *

**And so, Wind has gotten into a predicament! Hehehe *cackles evilly* I wonder how it will turn out, eh? But I won't answer any questions! Because the answer is in the... *drumroll* the next chapter!!!!! **

***cough* now, dramatics over, please review. I may have mentioned it, but I really really like them. And also knowing that people actually to the time to review is such so _moving_. Seriously. I give fake cyber-cookies to everyone who reviews. Thankyou!!**


	23. With fights and marriage proposals

**Hello! Thank you to everyone! That pretty much sums it up!**

**Umm…**

**You can read now, since I have nothing else to say… Maybe a bit later…**

**

* * *

**

I slowly turned to face Killua and stared at him. His back was turned towards me, but there was a red flush on his neck and I could see part of his face.

_What should I dooooo? _I cried out despairingly in my brain. Killua looked like he was in pain, from what I could see from his face. He hated the thought of kissing me! I knew it! (Dusky now would shake her head and call me a pessimist. Not my fault, just the way I am.)

Then suddenly, a shout came from Leorio's cubicle. We all looked at him, glad for a distraction. Wait, why was his reaction so late? Maybe it was because it had just sunk into his brain?

'AAH! I DON'T WANT TO KISS GON!!' Leorio yelled on the top of his lungs, pointing at Gon. The speakers in each cubicle squeaked in that ear-piercing way that they do when something's too loud. Like the reaction of a microphone from a person screaming in it. I looked at Gon.

He had his head tilted cutely.

'Huh? Leorio, it's just _glass._'

The sentence shocked me through. I turned back to that wavering blue panel. Yes, it's just glass. It wasn't as if I really was kissing Killua. Haha! How absurd! I started shaking my head psychotically. I think the stress was catching up to me from those mountain books and the dance lessons from hell…

It seemed like Killua had also recovered from the enlightening and totally genius comment from Gon. Life-saving comment actually. I've decided. I'll adopt Gon as an older brother.

I jumped as the speakers spluttered to life again.

'We will start the countdown now. Please take your positions. And also, please retain from yelling so loud in a cubicle. Ten… Nine… Eight… Seven…' I stood in front of the blue panel and stared resolutely at my feet. Through the glass, I saw Killua's feet take their places.

'Six… Five… Four…' I lifted my head to look at the blue panel. To see Killua's face already stationed there. My face immediately became red and squeezed my eyes shut.

_It's just glass, it's just glass, it's just glass, it's just glass…_

'Three… Two… One…'

I leaned forward, kissed the panel and immediately jumped back. Then I sighed in relief and patted my back.

_Just like Gon said. It's just glass. _

I smiled as we all walked out of the cubicles. Dusky's face was strangely white…

I looked at Dusky. Then at Kurapika, who was also strangely white. My eyes widened.

I giggled evilly and immediately clapped my hands to my mouth. I just remembered! Dusky was facing _Kurapika_! The person she had been obsessing over ever since we started watching/reading HXH all those years ago! I quickly went over to her.

'So… How was it?' I asked with a smirk, elbowing her. She shook her head.

'It was fine… Absolutely fine… Fine…'

She was still in shock eh? Well, time to wake her up. Or maybe also revenge for that ice cube trick she did on the air-ship. I summoned some water and decreased the temperature as much as I could (which wasn't very much unfortunately, since temperatures are slightly related to Earth, and I haven't mastered that completely yet.)

Then I poured it over her. She started, spluttered and glared at me. Then she smiled at me, with hair dripping and eyes wide with (fake) innocence.

'_So…_ _Wind-sama_, would you like a back-massage?' My eyes widened in horror.

The last time that Dusky had tried to give me a massage, she nearly broke my back. Literally.

She cracked her knuckles and rolled her head around, loosening her neck. The others (Gon and co.) were just watching in amusement. Damn them!

I started running towards the limousine that was parked outside the security office. I leapt in and went towards the back seat to grab a glass bottle or something.

Surprisingly, there was an expensive wine bottle there. As Dusky charged in (with the others following behind chatting happily) I waved it around.

'This is expensive wine! If you try to give me a back massage I'll break it over your head and you'll need to pay for it!' Dusky immediately stopped.

'Aww, I wanted to try at least…' My head whipped back, glaring at her.

'You've _already tried.'_ I hissed at her. She scratched her head. Then suddenly, a light-bulb above her head flashed.

'Oh! That time! I remember now!' I glared at her and scooted closer to Leorio. As I talked to him about the tourism aspects of Avril (or my country) I felt like I was forgetting something… Something about ballrooms…

Gon and Killua were peering through the tinted windows, pointing at everything.

'Oh gosh! Is that man flying?'

'Wow! Look Killua! There's a fire dragon!'

'Did that farmer just grow that tree in five seconds?'

'A duel! There's water and flames flicking everywhere!' The limousine suddenly stopped. The driver (who hadn't talked to us for the whole time) suddenly turned around.

'Wind-sama! You must stop them!' Then he suddenly seemed to remember who he was talking to. He immediately bowed his head and murmured softly. 'I mean, Wind-sama, the water tribes have grown restless again after you left. It is bad that they are duelling on the street! Weak controllers might get hurt!'

I nodded seriously and got out from the car, sighing inwardly at the way the driver's manner had changed so abruptly. If everyone treated me like that, I think I'll go mad. The others followed me out. I started to walk towards where the commotion was, with the driver trailing miserably behind.

I had read about this. Since the last two imperial princesses (from the water and earth tribes) had both died mysteriously, the water tribe had accused the fire clan, which was sitting on the throne two times longer than it should have been, of underhanded dealings. When I was born and raised, the riots subsided a bit, but when I left, I guess it escalated again.

I strode forward confidently, the walk that I had practiced for hours in the yellow-skied dimension. Apparently, this walk had a "regal, elegant feel, with a touch of kindness and sternness added into the mix. It inspires confidence, attracts attention, and tells people who is boss." (From the textbook, not me).

_Head up, smile, nod, don't let the hands drop…_ I reeled off the list of the things I needed to remember as I kept striding forward. A person noticed me at the edge of the crowd and his eyes visibly widened at the colour of my dress. He quickly whispered to the person next to him and the person glanced back as well. Soon enough, there was a path leading towards the centre of the fight.

The people were craning to see me, but not moving out onto the path that I was currently moving through that they had made for me. I continued to walk and nod to the people around me. They smiled widely and bowed back. It seemed like I was very respected…

Suddenly a little kid stumbled onto the path. I laughed at the cliché that was being presented before me. The powerful guy walks along a path while a little kid stumbles forward to plead for help. Only I was the powerful guy. Which was totally weird. To me.

He kneeled in front of me and put his head on his palms in a submissive gesture. The people behind me (namely Gon and co.) widened their eyes at the gesture.

'Please… Please help my dad! He got stuck in the duel, and he's too weak to come out!' He was sobbing and his fingers curled into the dirt. 'And I'm too young to help him. Please!' He choked on the last word.

I bent down and tilted his chin up with my hands. Then I smiled at him.

'Of course I'll help your dad. What clan are you from?' I knew from his tunic that he was from the water tribe, and since his tunic was a deep blue, I knew he was powerful. Or would be someday anyway. He sniffed.

'The water tribe.' I smiled kindly at him. It was best to get a common subject, or I might frighten him too much.

'And what's your name?' His eyes widened, as if not believing such an important person (a.k.a me. I'm still not used to being important…) was asking for his name.

'Kemichi Usagoruta.'

'Well Kemichi, I'll here to help your father. You can follow us, but stop when I tell you to ok?' He nodded and I stood up again, holding his hand. I looked at the others, all business, still using the "regal" blah blah look. 'Let's go.'

I stepped forward regally until we reached to centre of the crowd. By that time, my neck was aching. Who knew doing this posture for so long would be so freaking uncomfortable?

There was a scene in front of me. Some shops were burnt down, and water spouts were ravaging the ground. A sudden blast of fire from a shadowy figure in the thick of the fighting identified him as one of the main brawlers.

I squinted. From the look of things, there were only two people fighting, although they were powerful. And there were a huddle, of presumably people who were at the wrong place at the wrong time, stuck near the burnt down shops, looking like they were stuck.

No wonder, with all that steam and fire, nowhere looked safe. It was obvious that this was a fight of two strong people. I saw a line of what would be the equivalent to police on Avril, who looked helpless in front of the fight. No wonder poor Kemichi was so worried for his father.

I looked back and bent down.

'I leave you here.' I said to Kemichi, as some embers flew down from the sky. I looked at the others. 'You stay here too. I'll go by myself.' I held up a hand to stop Gon's protestations.

'You are in an unfamiliar country where everyone controls the elements. It won't be safe for you.' With that, I turned around and walked towards the people stuck in the fight. I created an air bubble that deflected any attacks that headed my way, and some water from the ground to keep it moist.

When I reached them they looked at me with wide eyes, then at my tunic colour.

'Hime-sama! Please save us!' A little girl cried out, suddenly clutching my legs. The woman behind her, obviously the girl's mother by the distressed look on her face, pulled the little girl towards her again.

'Silly! You can't do that to the more higher ranking!' I frowned. This country based themselves too much on rank and status and power.

'Are there any other people that are stuck here?' I asked, as I deflected a stream of fire from the group.

There goes another few minutes of my life...

'No. Just us.' An elderly man called out. He had a light blue tunic on. I looked at all of them.

'Is Kemichi's father here?' The elderly man raised a hand. I smiled at him. 'He asked me to help you.' The old man immediately went on his knees and bowed. Then everyone else just _had _to do the same. I sighed in frustration. There wasn't time for this now!

'Please stand up. We need to get out of here.' I increased my air-bubble to cover the whole group and started leading them forwards. When we reached the crowd, the father immediately ran towards Kemichi, who had been holding Dusky's hand.

I nodded, glad that everyone was safe and went back into the fight.

_Sigh… And to think it's my first day here…_

I quickly found them due to the air movements around them and quickly brought them down with a hard blast of air that pinned them onto the ground. Then I quickly extinguished all the parts that were still on fire with puddles on the floor. Soon enough, there was only some light steam and very _very _heavy cursing.

'Who *beep* dares to *beep* interrupt Duke Ryeim's son?' the one with the red tunic roared as he struggled against my air. The other one in the blue tunic just lay there; face down like the other one, but silent. The crowd drew closer, sensing that, behind the steam, the fight had ended.

I lifted the air and both of them immediately jumped to their feet to face me. Their eyes widened and the red one who recovered faster from the shock just took one look at me and sniffed. But the blue one immediately knelt on the ground with his forehead to his hands crying 'Hime-sama!'

I heard a splutter.

'_Hime-sama?' _I heard Leorio splutter. I ignored them; I couldn't hide it anymore now anyway. They would have found out sooner or later.

But it didn't stop the sinking feeling in my stomach as I thought about how Killua would think of me after this.

...Killua? I mean, how _the group_ would think of me after this.

I kept my emotionless face and looked at both of them in the eye. Although they were both taller than me, I had more _presence_. Even I sensed that. The blue one replied first.

'_He,'_ he spat at the red guy, 'insulted Hime-sama in public. I just could not let it pass.' I nodded at his explanation, sensing no lie. I looked at the red tunic guy. He spat at me. I raised an eyebrow. The crowd gasped.

'Heh. I bet that you are as weak as a duckling. We have never seen you use your powers, always training exclusively. And anyway,' he eyed me, 'you are so short. No wonder they keep you locked in the palace all the time.' The blue person immediately jumped up.

'All the people know that Hime-sama has a disease! You cannot blame her for that alone!' I held up a hand. The blue guy immediately shut up and bowed deeply towards me.

'I will fight my own fights. But thank you for your quick defence of me. But please do not do another fight in public, as it disturbs the townspeople.' He nodded.

'I am sorry, Hime-sama.' I looked at the red guy.

'Would you believe me if I said I do not need to prove my abilities?' He narrowed his eyes.

'No. I need to see it firsthand. Duel with me!' I shook my head at him. He sneered. 'So, too afraid?'

I looked at him coolly.

'No. It is just that it would be bad to duel in public again. It seems that you do not have respect for the townspeople. Your earlier duel had already damaged quite a few buildings.'

'Then come to the duel grounds.'

'I accept.'

Then he started walking and I followed him. To my amusement, the whole crowd followed too, with more and more joining on. When we actually reached the duel field, practically the whole town was behind us.

The crowd stopped at the edge of the duel ground and started filling in the seats.

_Am I really that interesting to watch? Maybe I was a recluse or something…_

The red tunic guy turned at snarled.

'We fight when the count goes to three.' I nodded.

'One, two, three!'

He suddenly rushed at me. Everyone watching gave a collective gasp. I just closed my eyes and stood on the spot. He had been quite far away when he started.

I felt the breeze. The air movements. The oxygen that was being consumed by his fire. When he was about a pace away, I opened my eyes and stepped sideways, summoning a pillar of air to the place that he would be a second later.

The attack was successful. He got pinned to the ground and the whole crowd stood up and cheered. I smiled and waved a bit. Then I released the pillar of air and helped the red tunic guy up.

'Are you ok?' I asked him, my eyes brimming with sincerity. It wasn't his fault. Who knows what a bastard I might have been in my (non)remembered memory of this world?

He (interestingly) blushed and took my hand.

'You are Vaun Ryeim, am I correct?' He nodded. 'Nice to meet you. Next time, make sure you do not move so much. I could sense it easily.' He nodded.

'It seems like I was wrong about to comments from before. I take them back.' I smiled.

'No problem. Friends? One could never get enough.'

'Of course! You have beaten me in a fair duel! Nothing can break a bond this strong! May I be take the honour of being your husband?'

_What the heck?_

'Umm…' He leapt forward, flames in his eyes and seized me by the hand.

'It is custom in the fire tribe that, if one beats another in a duel, then if it is a young woman, they become their wife, a man a friend, an old man a master, an old woman as family, a child as a younger sibling!' I shifted my eyes away. Oops. Forgot about that tiny detail. Fire clansmen really respected duels.

'Err…' I blurted out the first thing that came into my brain. 'I already have someone I like… and I'm not a woman yet...' The whole crowd gasped. I blushed and continued talking to Vaun. 'But I am willing to be like your younger sibling.' I said it because it was a major insult to reject a person's offer. So many customs, I wonder how the people in the country didn't trip over them...

'Then we shall be as close as brother and sister! I have never had a sibling before! I am so excited! But if you ever change your mind to become my wife after watching the most handsome and distinguished _me,_' He exclaimed, 'the offer still stands!' hugging me tight. I raised an eyebrow. Well, _someone _was modest.

'I'm so happy!' he suddenly burst out. 'I have a pretty younger sister!', he said while jumping around all over the place.

What? He spat at me a second ago and now he's my sibling?

'No-one has beaten me in a duel before. I have tasted the bitterness of defeat.' He hugged me again (while _still _clutching my hand). I smiled at him (couldn't help it, he seemed nice) but removed my hand from his clutches.

He suddenly stepped forward towards the blue tunic guy.

'And you! You are amazing at battle, maybe not as good as Hime-sama over there, but amazing! What is your name?'

'Rami Manon.' I nodded at him and smiled.

'Friends?' I mouthed, as I remembered him as the son of Duke Manon. He suddenly smiled and nodded enthusiastically. Vaun clapped his hand over his shoulders.

'I have a hunch we can become good friends!' I suddenly remembered a passage from the book.

"_Fire controllers are unpredictable, but are usually friendly and are extremely trustworthy when you get their respect and friendship. They are the type that sticks with you to the end, although they are sometimes extremely fickle and a bit prejudiced. They are also quickly enraged, just like their element."_

I smiled. I had met two of the lower court already on my first day, bonded with the city people, met a cute little boy called Kemichi and most importantly, found FRIENDS! Albeit a bit weird (one wants to _marry _me! I'm only eleven going twelve! The thought of marriage was still a bit disturbing…)

I looked around and spotted Dusky chatting happily with Kemichi while Kurapika seemed to be immersed in conversation with Kemichi's father.

I walked towards them happily, with the two new friends trailing behind me. I went up to them and hopped over the little fence there.

'Hi! So, do you want to get back to the limo?' Then I realised something that I forgot.

_Oh no! What if my revelation of me being a princess had changed their views about me?_

I kept my smile fixed to my face. What would they say? I fidgeted and twitched. I smiled at Rami and Vaun and motioned to them that I will be going first. They wandered off, Vaun enthusiastically tugging on Rami's tunic while Rami kept trying to edge away. It was quite cute really. I looked back at the group, the smile still fixed in place. An awkward silence came over the group. Then suddenly Gon launched over and glomped me.

'Wow, Wind! Why didn't you tell us that you were a princess before?'

I staggered. 'Umm… I didn't want to…' A sudden slap to my back made me look back.

'Should have told us sooner.' Killua muttered while smirking a little.

'Gosh, Wind, you must be absolutely rich!' Leorio noogied me. I laughed.

'Let go Leorio! We need to go back to the limo!'

To my surprise, Kemichi and Kemichi's father also followed us to the limousine. Kurapika explained to me.

'He's the manager of all the records in the palace. I want to ask him about anything related to–' his eyes darkened. '–my clan. So can he hitch a ride with us?' Kemichi's eyes gleamed.

'Wow! To ride in the royal limo! It's such a rare honour! Thank you Hime-sama!' He bowed to me and quickly ran into the limo, the driver looking out carefully to make sure that he didn't break anything.

We slid into the limo and it started off again. Gon and Killua talked to me non-stop about me "suddenly" being a princess, Kurapika continued to be in deep conversation with Kemichi's father while Leorio became occupied with trying to stop Kemichi tugging his tie off. I laughed at a little joke that Killua made and looked out the window. My eyes widened a little, but I controlled my facial muscles before anyone noticed my little slip up.

'And there's the castle guys. Take a look.' Killua took a glance at the castle and barely raised an eyebrow over it. I guess his home was about the same size…

It was a huge building, made out of grey bricks. But the flags that covered it made up for the greyness. It was colourful, the castle. Like a huge, organised (somehow) patchwork quilt. It seemed so, so far away. I still haven't got rid of my commoner instincts yet, and to think that the castle was actually my home instead of just staring at it from the outside was just so amazing.

The limousine stopped at the end of a red carpet, with all the traditional people with uniforms blowing trumpets outside. The moment I stepped out, they started a fanfare, and a megaphoney sort of voice sounded out.

'Announcing the Imperial Princess, Heir of the Crown, Master of All Five Elements, Daughter of the Venerable Tohru Sani, Princess of the Wind Nomads, Windfarest Sani! With her guests Gon Freecs, Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika Kurata and Leorio Bandeer. Also with General Dusketha Lianne, adopted daughter of the brave Junera Lianne, bodyguard of Imperial Princess and head of the palace guard!'

I stepped off onto the red carpet, inwardly twitching at the long announcement. Daughter of the _venerable _Tohru Sani? Dusky was a general and the head of the palace _guard?_ Wasn't she a little young? I heard a murmur as Kemichi and his dad sneaked out the other side saying something about the servant's door.

Lucky them.

I sighed as I resigned myself towards my fate of being over pampered.

Whoever said that living as a princess was a "happy ever after"? I thought, as I strained my neck again as I tried to do that "regal" walking thing again.

Sigh.

Why did Jeb make me the freaking _Imperial Princess?_ I shook my head as I entered the palace and passed the palace ballroom to go to the main receiving hall, where the monarchs receive people.

As I waited outside for the person to announce us in, I realised what I had forgotten.

Ballrooms. Balls. _Dancing._

When rich people celebrate, they do it by balls. Balls meant dancing. I resisted the urge to bash my head against the side of a pillar that I was standing next to.

I _cannot dance._

I had been taking lessons with Jeb, sure, but I was still a failure.

I wailed in my head while I kept my outward appearance cool, although my eye was twitching a bit. I clutched my pack and staff tightly as I tried to control my urge to scream in frustration.

_Stupid Jeb…_

* * *

**Anyone find Leorio's real surname, please tell me! I'll change it when I find it!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I truly appreciate it. (So please review? Hehe…)**

**And yup, if I ever go to Brazil, I will try to get some pineapple! Also to Alaska for the salmon, Italy for the coffee and gelato, Switzerland and Germany for the chocolate… (Haha, I really like food, if you haven't noticed. *wink*)**

**The fluff****,**** huh? I think about halfway through the "Avril arc." That's what I'm planning anyway!**

**So, did people like this chapter? Was it too abrupt? Was if not good? I'm starting a whole new arc, so I don't know if they are still in character or not, so please help! I can't exactly do it myself, since I wrote it and would most likely be biased. (sigh).**

**And thank you once again for reading my story! *bows deeply while clutching a tin of pineapple***


	24. Wind's past

**Hello Peoples!**

**I thank my sister for beta-ing, and my friend RGNN for constant encouragement! I thank all my reviewers as well, since they're what keep my going! Sometimes I just feel lazy and don't want to write, then this review pops up that spurs me on, so thankyou!**

**And then here's the (current) newest chapter of my fic! I'll stop boring you now…**

* * *

I stood in front of a huge door, covered in a design that had five parts. The design was circular, with the top part being a landscape of an inferno, and (going clockwise) was a picture of a forest, then the sea, then a cloudy sky with birds and the stars peeking through. But it was the last part, the part in the middle of the four scenes, that took me in.

It was obvious that the door signified the five elements of the circle of what the monarchy was supposed to go around. The fire tribe, then earth, then water, then air and then it started all over again. The black elements don't get to rule, but have the job of making sure the next ruler (the next five-elementalist) was capable of ruling the country.

And I haven't _still _haven't been told what the black element was. To my eternal resignation.

The scene was beautiful, yet horrifying at the same time. It showed the hands of a clock, and tiny figures were carved into the clock hands, the numbers, the clock face. If you shifted, you would see a different scene, and another, and another. It was so eternal, it was freaky. I jolted out of my reverie when I realised Dusky was saying something.

'Hey, don't look at the middle black part too much. Some people have gone mad just by looking at it.' I immediately ripped my gaze from the door just in time to see the others had done the same.

A page popped from a tiny side door.

'Get ready, they're going to announce you in soon.' Then he popped out again, leaving us to stand there and check each other's looks. The door creaked open.

'Announcing, the Imperial Princess…' I zoned out and concentrated on making my neck not collapse. I silently encouraged it as I looked around the room. Nothing special, a theme of flame colours decorated the room.

_You're nearly there, just a few more minutes and you can sweep out and maybe collapse into my room or something to sleep…_

I stopped in front of a raised dais and looked up. I bowed to the queen, then the king. Technically, the king made all the official decisions, but it was the queen who had the most power in Avril. Cos the queen could just "persuade" the king to do _her_ decision.

The King was nothing special. Normal looking guy, his head seemed too big for his little gold crown. The queen however, was another case.

She sat, looking regal with the little gold crown on her head perched on top of an impeccably styled hair. Her face was stunning, a healthy olive brown with black hair, big brown eyes with a (I can't believe I'm saying this) beautiful mouth. The only thing that was making her human and not this unbelievably pretty person was her nose, which was a bit snubby. She looked Asian-ish, like Dusky.

Actually, all the fire-bender people looked Asian-ish. The Wind people all looked like pale ghosts (we had white skin, white hair, and wear a pale tunic. What would you expect?), the water looked like the typical European, the earth people had dark skin, like Africans, and the black elementals… well, they just look like them.

The Queen looked down her nose at me.

'So… I see you survived,' she said in a laid-back voice, as if she didn't mind if I survived or not.

'Yes, Your Majesty.' I said, my head bowed. These were the two people with more power than me.

'So have you got into that brick-head of yours that you could still do that surgery?' She carelessly tossed the words into the air as she laid back into some pillows behind her.

'Yes. I have decided to take it.'

'Good, good…' she nodded, as she examined her fingernails. I noticed some wrinkles on her face that weren't in the photo book before.

She would be stressed, as she thought a lot about her country. Although she acted like she didn't care, the more she acted like she didn't care, the more she cared about the topic. She was so contradictory, just like a little kid. I giggled in my mind, comparing the words "little kid" to the regal figure before me.

Not many people liked her, as her act of "not caring" was very realistic. I already saw some people tense up at her actions towards me.

'So why did you bring so many friends here? You know they could easily be assassins in disguise.' I nodded seriously.

'From my information network, I know they do not have any suspicious actions against this country in any shape or form in their lives. So I decided to bring them, as I wanted to show the beauty of this country to them.' I said, lies rolling out of my mouth carelessly.

To my surprise, she didn't contradict the "information network" part.

'Then, as I have nothing to say anymore, you are dismissed. I am tired.' Then she fully reclined on the chair, waving at some musicians in the corner. Soft music sprang up as I bowed to her, then at the king (who had remained silent in the whole exchange) and then quickly turned my tail and out the door.

Once we were out the door, I smiled.

'Phew! I thought it might not go so well!' Kurapika raised an eyebrow.

'You seemed on top of the situation.'

'Really? My acting skills are great then.' I mock bowed to him. 'Well, let's get to our rooms.' I clapped my hands and immediately, a maid popped out of the shadows.

'This way, hime-sama. Chiiyo is waiting for you.' She bowed to me and Dusky then walked away quickly. I followed her.

'Wow, the room service here is amazing. Don't you think Gon?' I heard Leorio ask.

'Yeah! Wow, I've never lived in a castle before! I'm so excited!' Gon replied. I imagined him bouncing around.

'Stop bouncing around idiot. We're imperial guests here, so act polite at least.' Killua's voice interrupted Gon's bouncing.

'But Killua,' Gon whined, 'we're at a palace! A castle! Oh look! Such a big piece of cloth…'

'It's called a tapestry, Gon.' Kurapika said, sounding kind. 'It depicts a scene of something. With such a big one, it could have been made by more than twenty people.'

'Wow!' I looked back and smiled at the sight of Gon openly gawping at everything. Killua had his hands in his pockets and walking casually, although he was looking at everything through the corner of his eye.

Kurapika was now talking to Dusky, and they chatted about something related to tea. Couldn't hear the whole conversation though. Leorio was chatting up the pretty maid that was leading us to Chiiyo.

'So, do you have time tonight?' Leorio asked sleazily. The maid blushed prettily.

'No, sorry…' I stopped listening. I was looking forward to meeting Chiiyo. She had apparently been my nurse since I was a baby. And she looked exactly like my grandmother on Earth. But that's beside the point.

We stopped, and the maid stopped talking to Leorio.

'We're here. Please excuse me.' She bowed to us and quickly left, blending into the shadows easily. I opened the door and inside…

'Grandma!' I yelled, flinging my arms around her. Then I immediately stopped. I stepped back and bowed non-stop.

'Sorry! Sorry, sorry, sorry…' Chiiyo laughed. She was a round-cheeked person, with grey hair and laugh lines all around her face. She wore a tunic with shifting colours, signifying that she was also a wind user.

'You should really get rid of that habit of yours to call me grandma, Wind.'

'Can't help it Chiiyo!' I smiled at her. Then yawned. She immediately went grandmotherly over me.

'Ah! I bet you have jet-lag! Quickly, quickly, go up to your room, come one Farey, you need your sleep.'

'Ok…' I went up the stairs that she had gestured at so vehemently and opened the door that was there. My sleepiness went away all at once, looking at the room.

It had two floors, with me on the second floor. On the second floor was a huge bed, with the gauzy curtains and a soft looking quilt and mattress. On the first floor however, were bookshelves. Tonnes and tonnes of bookshelves crammed up that left a big open space in the middle for a big wooden table with pillows and (the only high-tech thing there) a little laptop. A fireplace was stuck into the corner, and I realised every single little aisle had a little window and a reading nook.

I looked up to see the ceiling was painted like the sky, so realistic that I thought the clouds were real, and moving. I flopped down, amazed.

This was my dream room! And I was in it! Right now! I shook my head and stared.

Wow. Being a princess had a good spot too. I guess I won't yell at Jeb then…

I realised I didn't close the door behind me, and the words "Farey" and "why…" caught my interest. I closed the door and carefully drew on the air from the floor below to let me know what they were talking about.

The conversation slowly became clear.

'…why do you call her Farey?'

'Oh, it's her little nick-name from when she was little. It just stuck to her I guess. I couldn't get used to saying "Wind".'

'Oh! Are there any childhood stories about Wind you have?'

There was a brief silence, and then Chiiyo answered Gon's question.

'There aren't many happy memories about Wind's past though. Haven't you heard about them from her?'

'No…' Gon said.

'Then, I don't think it's my business to talk.' I inwardly panicked. I really wanted to know my past in this world, and this was the chance to it. I immediately sent some words down another stream of breeze to Chiiyo's ear.

'_Don't worry. Tell them. I just haven't been bothered yet.'_

I felt Chiiyo nod, then she launched into her story.

'Ok then, then I'll tell you. Farey had been born… about eleven years ago?' She suddenly laughed. 'You know, there's a legend in our Wind tribe. The first person to see you on your eleventh birthday would have a strong chance of being the person's partner?'

I raised my eyebrows. Really? Well, I had been dancing on a lake then, so no-one had seen me on my eleventh birthday. Or maybe that rabbit that had been lurking around the edges of the lake. But then, that's a rabbit.

'You're getting off topic, Wind's nurse.' Killua said bluntly. Chiiyo laughed, then coughed.

'Sorry, can't get used to my old age. Anyway, as I was saying, she was born with high expectations. Even if she wasn't the imperial princess, she would still have been a princess you know, since she was born into the Wind Tribe's royal family. So you can say that she's doubly royal.'

Suddenly, she stopped. I felt the air around Chiiyo. She was tapping her chin.

'Well, let's say that Farey was amazing. She had mastered her first element at five, but no one gave her credit so I think she worked harder than ever…'

I leaned against the door, methodically pulling on the breeze. I remember something like this…

* * *

'_Mama! Mama, look at this! I got a ten out of ten for the additions test at school! I was the only one too!' I looked up to my mom, who had looked huge back then._

_My mother nodded and kept poring over her papers._

'_That's good Windy… Now go play with your toys, __mama__ is busy now.' I pouted and shuffled my feet._

'_Is it not good enough?'_

'_Yeah… Now go to the toy room now…' she said distantly. _

'_Can I play with you mama?'_

'_No, __mama__ is busy now…'_

_I went towards the door, dragging my feet. Maybe next time, if I get better marks, __mama__ would take notice of me…_

* * *

'She mastered her second element (which was water) at seven, and her third (fire) at eight. But it had started taking its toll on her. Have you ever heard of equivalent exchange? Well, our powers aren't limitless. To get our power, we must give something back. And normally, this is our health.'

* * *

_I pored over my textbooks, absorbing everything inside it. My mother came in and sat on the bed._

'_Windy, you shouldn't use so much time to study. Remember the last doctor's check up? They said that you were very stressed, and your immune system was starting to go down.'_

_I nodded._

'_Ok mommy, just let me finish this chapter…' _

_My mother sighed and got up. 'Ok then. Dinner is in a few minutes, so get ready.'_

_I nodded mutely._

* * *

'But then, since she was practicing so much, her immune shut down entirely. And her body started to revolt against her, making bad cells, or too many cells, or too little cells. Basically, her body started to mess up. Lots of people get this disease in our country, as it comes from over-using their powers.'

'Then why didn't someone realise it?' Kurapika's logical voice cut in. I heard Chiiyo sigh.

'There are many symptoms. Like nose-bleeds, and bruising. But then, anybody could get these, so we weren't sure. There are tests though, and at nine, she got diagnosed with it. I remember it caused quite uproar...'

* * *

_I sat in the doctor's seat. He was looking at the sheets in his hands with a serious expression. My mother and father were sitting slightly behind me, but I could imagine their faces as they dreaded the outcome of the test._

'_So you are Windfarest Sani?'_

'_Yes.' He closed his eyes and took a deep breath._

'_It is confirmed that you have cancer.' My mother and father gasped, and I tensed up. The doctor immediately picked up on these._

'_Don't worry. There are ways to treat cancer now, unlike the past. But I'm not sure you would want to take them.' My father immediately stood up._

'_Of course we would! What are they?'_

'_There is chemotherapy of course, and also…'_

_I remember then, that I was shocked. But I never realised that I was going to die. Not then. Then, there was still hope._

* * *

'We have various ways of course, but all of them failed against Farey. So when we had finished all of the commonly used cures, we were at loss at what to do. And it became worse when at ten, they realised that her case was terminal.'

* * *

_I heard the doctor's words behind the door._

'_Chemotherapy over…didn't have effect…make another test…make sure…try again? Maybe we could…'_

_I sat there, swinging my legs. I looked up when the door opened to reveal my parents. They smiled strained at me. _

'_Windy, we might need you to do another test. Can you do it? It won't hurt this time, I promise.'_

'_Ok mommy. Whatever you say.'_

_**

* * *

**_

_I was in the corridor again, with the thin door between me and the doctor's decree on my health. My mom suddenly burst into tears and the door flew open, with her running towards the toilets, her mascara running down her face. My dad ran after her, like a really soppy soap opera. The doctor called me in._

'_So…' he looked uncomfortable. He coughed and started again. 'Umm…' he took off his glasses, wiped them and put them on his nose again. He took a deep breath and plunged in. '__I'm sorry, but in spite of all our efforts, it is confirmed you have terminal cancer.' __I sat there, shocked, not knowing what to say._

_That was probably one of the most important days of my life._

* * *

'You know, afterwards, Farey would always smile and say she was fine with it. But I guess she got discouraged, and one day, she just stopped smiling. Even her fake ones. She would just sit in her room all day, being silent and look out the window. No-one knew what she was thinking. She even told Dusky not to go in to talk to her.'

_

* * *

_

I smiled at my parents.

'_It's ok, don't be sad…' My face fell as my mom looked at me, and started crying again. My dad put his arm around her shoulders. Were my smiles not enough?_

_I smiled every day, trying to make the others smile. But they would only look at me then cry, or look away. I stopped smiling soon after. What was the point?_

_I kept looking out the window, looking at how life goes on in the world. Even if I died, the earth would still spin; the clouds would still float, the birds will still sing, the plants would still grow; the cars would still go by. Although I knew that, I still wanted to live a bit longer._

_Just a bit longer._

_Just a bit longer._

_I want to live. That was what I thought all day. I want to live, to experience, to learn, to play, to smile and enjoy myself. I wanted to eat pineapple under some palm trees at the beach talking to Dusky; I wanted to go and try sky-diving just to see how flying felt like._

_My days were haunted by wants. But the thing that kept floating up was the same thing._

_I want to live._

_I want to live._

_I want to live._

_I thought that maybe if I repeated it enough, it would come true. Just maybe, I could live a little longer, or maybe not die at all. Just maybe._

_I knew it was an __i__nfertile hope. But imagine knowing your death date. Knowing that you were going to die, and leave everything you had built into this world just… like… that. To know that in just a few months, you would enter an unknown place, a place where no-one __will__ ever come back from._

_It was horrifying. So I clung to my hope that maybe a miracle would happen. A miracle which would allow me to do all the things that I wanted to do. It was a human habit to just see what they wanted to see._

_And I wanted to see that I had a chance to live._

_I clung to that hope, that hope that kept me sane. I devoured medical books, herbal lore, anything that was related to recovering from any disease._

_But still the cancer spread._

_On the final check up, where I finally moved into the hospital, my hopes were dashed._

_It was final. I was going to die._

_And so I ignored everyone, just looking out the window, staring at all the people passing by ignorantly on their daily basis, not appreciating that they, at least, knew that they had a chance to live for another few years._

_I didn't have that chance._

_I resented them, then found no point in it. Why should I resent them just because they still had lives to follow? I gazed at the world. Why do people die after building their lives? Why, if we were so unimportant, here in the first place? I tried to find an answer, but nothing helped._

_It wasn't as if thoughts would help me live._

_What was the point of hope?_

_So I kept looking out the window. At the hospital gardens, at the birds who chirped every morning, at the old people in wheelchairs who smiled at the people who pushed them. At the flowers which turned towards the sun looking for warmth. At the fluffy clouds which raced across the sky, sending huge shadows in their wake._

_At the stars which twinkled always out of reach, the moon which stared at us unforgiving, the trees bending in the wind. The rain drops clattering onto the window. The thunder and the lightning, and the sun rising again to comfort the children._

_And I kept reading, then seeing. Looking, observing._

_I nearly lost all sense of self._

_Then Jeb came, letting me into the Hunter world, letting me meet Killua, letting me do the things that I had always wanted to do…_

* * *

'We sent her to the Hunter Exam as a last resort see. Then she came back changed. I thank you.' I felt that she bowed, and that Leorio immediately stood up waving his arms saying something like

'You shouldn't bow to us…'

'No, I should have. I sense that the change came from all of you.'

'But what about Wind? Wouldn't she mind that you said her past to us?' Killua interrupted. I felt the air around Chiiyo's lips move. She was smiling I guess.

'No, she was listening in on our conversation the whole time.' From the air movement, I felt that their mouths had dropped open.

'I see that you still need to learn a lot about our Farey. But she seems happy with you, so when she leaves, I place her into your capable hands…' I stopped listening then. I walked over to the bed and sunk into it.

The mattress really was very soft. I put my arm over my eyes.

_I want to live huh?_

I smiled a bit as I sunk into sleep.

I haven't had those thoughts in awhile.

* * *

**So how was it? Was it fine? **

**I really want to know! (and of course, if you do that by reviewing, you can get two fake cyber cookies instead of one. They're Made in China! Hehe…)**

**Anyways, thank you all again for reading! **

**Byebye now… See you all later! (next week, if I don't get lazy ^^)**


	25. Food glorious food!

**Thankyou to my annoying sister who beta-ed the chapter for me! And my loyal friend RGNN and all my reviewers! 195 reviews! *hearts in eyes***

**And dis first part, my fair readers, iz going to be in Dusky's point of view! Pleaze enjoi! (spelling mistakes are intentional!)**

* * *

I woke up drearily. Jeb's training schedule was so _hard._

Wind had told me that Jeb hadn't been appearing in her dreams for awhile. Huh. That's because he was going into _mine._ Because a particular _someone_ had made me Her Highness's freaking _bodyguard_, who also needed to be a _general _and the _head _of the_ royal family's personal guards_. Did I mention I was slightly annoyed at that fact?

And so, I needed some "basic" training to survive in the pack of wolves that would be the rest of the guards. And since I didn't have any elemental powers, I needed to be stronger than them in other means.

Which meant (to Jeb, not me) doing PHYSICAL TRAINING. And skills of course. Like martial arts, and all that hojo.

And did I mention the _wonderful __honour_ that is being bestowed to me by training the guards? (even though I was only training the "personal" guards. The ones that only served the royal family. They only took orders from the King, the Queen and Wind, and me, since I was Wind's personal guard. Still can't get used to that.)

I even had to study how the elementalists worked their elements so I could train or help them if anything went wrong.

It was a good thing that I had a far bigger tolerance to training and impractical behaviour than Wind. If Jeb had done this to Wind, he would probably be drowned by now.

I mentally chuckled at the image of Jeb looking like a wet cat as I groaned and swung myself out of bed. The training sessions started at four and ended at one o'clock. That was very long (to me) but I guess I would get used to standing so long. If only I didn't need to get up that early….

I splashed some water onto my face and looked into the mirror blearily. I tugged on my shoulder-length black hair and looked at my too-large eyes. I took off my contacts (Wind allowed me to take them off sometimes) and sighed in relief.

Then I crept to my wardrobe, wore something appropriate for training and then crept towards the door.

My room was adjoined to Wind's since I was her personal bodyguard. And I didn't want to risk waking her up. One time, she nearly blew my head off.

I crept towards the door that let us out to the corridor and gently shut the door behind me. Then I clapped gently.

To my surprise, a crisp looking maid immediately appeared, standing there at my elbow.

'To the training grounds, Dusky-sama? You always forget your way.' I rubbed my head embarrassedly as she gently led me down various twisty corridors. So it seems like me getting lost was a common thing here…

Let's try tracking her turns so I knew how to go there next time... I furrowed my eyebrows in concentration.

Left, left, right, left, right, right... was the first one left? Wait, I think that was right... Nonono, it was a left. Yes it was a left, then a right... No, it was a right, then a left... I sighed. Then gave up (why did I have such a bad short-term memory?) and followed the maid obediently.

The maid left me in front of a door. And presuming the training grounds were behind it, I opened it to see…

I blinked.

There were men lying across the floor, with beer bottles scattered everywhere. Sprawled over seats, tables, heck, even the cupboard.

Oh, and the snores were deafening.

I raised my eyebrow at the person up on the cupboard. It was easily five meters high. How did he get up there? I shrugged and stood at the door. I planted my feet firmly in the ground, put my hands on my hips and took a deep deep breath.

'YO, YOU BASTARDS. LONG TIME NO SEE, EH? I HOPE YOU HAD A NICE SLEEP WHEN I WAS GONE! AND DIDN'T I ALWAYS TELL YOU NOT TO DRINK ON THE TRAINING GROUNDS?'

The men groaned and clutched their heads.

'Oh stop Dusk. My head is splitting.' One of the people said. Another also rolled onto his back and talked to me.

'Yeah. We had a party last night to celebrate your beloved highness, Dusk, so we're damn tired. Give us a break yeah?' I rolled my eyes. I was supposed to be really close to all of the guards. I don't know how though.

I knew him. I knew all of them. I read their profiles on the folders that Jeb gave me. I only had the guards section though. When I whined at all the work, he just raised his eyebrows and simply said:

'You should see Wind's. If you want to have her amount, I'll be happy to give it to you.'

That shut me up after seeing Wind's mountains. Jeb just continued playing poker by himself. And, to my utter amusement, he always lost. (Well, the side he always supported lost. I know right? How can you lost to yourself?)

'WELL, SERVES YOU RIGHT FOR DRINKING! NOW, I HAVE SOME WATER HERE BECAUSE I DON'T WANT ANY MORE OF THOSE BRAIN CELLS DYING, SINCE YOU'RE STUPID ENOUGH ALREADY, RAY.'

All of the guys immediately jumped up at the word "water". I raised my eyebrows.

'Well, seems like you all have enough energy. So, TEN LAPS EACH EVERYONE, AND YOU'LL GET SOME WATER. WATER-CONTROLLERS, NO GETTING ANY WATER INTO YOUR BODY BY ANY WAY. NOW GET MOVING!'

They all groaned at my trick but started to do laps. I kinda felt sorry for them (since hangovers were a result of having your brain dehydrated) so I gave them a bottle of water each that came from a box that was conveniently placed there. They immediately gulped them down and finished the laps.

The Air-controllers finished first, as they kinda floated, ran, skipped, hopped, flew… you get the point. Then it was the Fire-controllers, as they ploughed through the course. The Water-controllers were next, kind of jogging in a seamless jelly-looking style. The black-elementalists just jogged like normal people, albeit a little faster. Then the Earth-controllers came plodding, solidness in every step they took.

Every element to its own I guess.

I stood before their ranks. One of them cracked a grin.

'Hey _General_, what's with the soft treatment today? You'd usually let us run around the training grounds fifty times with a hangover because we drank on the field! Actually, we were kind of expecting it…' He kind of whispered the last bit to his friends. They nodded conspiratorially.

I smiled at them. So that's how I acted huh? Ok then, whatever makes them happy. My smile turned evil, and I swear two horns poked out of my head. The guards in front of me gulped and took a step back.

'I can hear you, you know, Muli. I was thinking, seeing as it is my first day back, I would treat you all nicely. But since you all seem to love running so much, the whole group can run around the field another fifty times.' The whole group groaned and punched Muli on the shoulder.

'But first, just to be creative…' The whole group's eyes widened. Were my creative ideas really that bad?

'Earth controllers, come to me.' They did. 'Now, change this field into the roughest terrain you can imagine.' They did so, and my eyes widened at the lava pits, the patches of ice tundra, to sharp looking rocks, and a weird flat plain in the middle.

My eyes lit up. Maybe I could torture someone else this time. I was always getting tortured by Jeb…

'Water controllers, come to me.' The Earth-controllers left, looking at the field they were going to run in apprehension. Hehehehe… I chuckled evilly in my brain.

'Convince some of the coldest rain you've ever felt to go over to the patches of ice tundra and those sharpie rocks.' They shifted their eyes but did so.

'Hey Dusk, are you really going to make us run over that?' One of the desperate water-controllers looked at me as he waved his arms around summoning a cloud. I smiled benevolently at him. He flinched.

'Of course. Why else am I asking you to do all this? Now, please put a little water over the lava pits so there's some steam and the air-controllers come here…' the water controllers miserably did so, and the air controllers came to stand next to me, their expression one of horror.

I shook my finger at them.

'No complaining. Now no-one would say that I was going easy on you.' To my amusement, they simultaneously glared at Muli. I sniggered and he glared aggravatedly at me.

'Now please gently blow the steam over the lava pools… yeah… that's it. Now try to make it as thick as possible…' the lava pit area was now covered in a dense layer of fog. 'Now fire people, make the plain flat place in the middle as swelteringly hot as you can. That's good; I can see the heat waves.'

I clapped my hands.

'Now! The rules are, run around the field fifty times and course is finished! Try to be as stealthy as you can. NO cheating, I will know. No changing the surroundings around you, although you can use your powers to sense your surroundings and protect yourself. That's all. Now, who knows how this will benefit you?'

A person raised their hand.

'We can adapt to any situation and this is also training us in our ability to sneak around!' I nodded.

'Yup. Though I must admit this running course is a masterpiece! Now, get your lazy butts moving!' They squeaked and started running. I shrugged and started walking through the course track. I kind of nearly skinned my knees at the slippery sharp rocks, but got past them good enough.

Then my feet nearly froze off at the ice tundra, and I got soaked to the bone. I ran that bit, as well the fire pit place and the really hot desert plain (the only good parts about the course was that the really hot plain evaporated the water off your clothes.)

I kind of felt bad standing there when they ran the course so many times. But their curses were just too funny.

'Ah! *beeping* lava *beeping* burnt my *beeping* foot!' was an example. I smirked and just continued walking around the course.

I sighed as one of the really sharp rocks nearly lopped off my foot.

'_This is so troublesome' _I thought as I jogged over the ice tundra. My clothes got soaked again.

I sighed again and looked up after I raced out of the foggy lava place. To my surprise, Wind was there sitting on the stairs watching me. I smiled and waved and tripped over a random piece of rock on the horrendously hot plain.

_Groan._

_**

* * *

**_

_**Wind's view…**_

I woke up blearily. I rubbed my eyes to see that Dusky's door was open. I walked over the fluffy carpet to peer into her room. I didn't see it before anyway.

The room wasn't as big as mine, but she had quite a weapon collection in there. I raised my eyebrows and whistled. There were all kinds of swords and guns. There was even a meat knife! I looked around and noticed Dusky wasn't there.

_Where is she? _I wondered as I changed out of my moonbeam dress and put on another equally heavy shirt. Though the pants weren't heavy. Thank goodness for that, since if the pants were heavy they would probably fall down while I was walking…

I slowly walked over to the door and slowly peeked out. I crept over to the door that led to the hallway. Then I thought more about it and hid some of my hair under a big hat. Then I put on some fake glasses that were also placed there (did I disguise myself often?) I looked into a random mirror and nodded at my reflection.

I crept silently through the hallways until I reached the kitchen. It was already loud and voices filtered through the doorway.

'YOU GET THE SAUCES OFF THE HEAT RIGHT NOW!'

'CAN SOMEONE GET THE ROAST OFF THE FIRE?'

'PREPARE THE BREAKFAST FOR HIME-SAMA! SHE'S OUTSIDE RIGHT NOW?'

'WHAT? WE'RE NOT READY YET!'

I sweat-dropped. How did they know I was outside?

I started to creep away from the kitchen when the door suddenly flew open and a huge man came out. My eyes widened. He nearly matched the two-mountain-books-from-hell in size!

'Well, hime-sama, you're early today! And you know that old disguise doesn't work on the palace staff!'

I coughed and replied.

'Well, it can trick the other people eh, Kumo?' Kumo was the head chef of the palace.

'If you're talking about the royal family… Yeah, maybe. Why can't you just be like the other royal arses and get your breakfast in bed?' he clapped me on the back affectionately. 'But no problem hime-sama! We all love you anyway!'

I blushed furiously.

'Umm… thankyou. Am I bothering you?' He frowned at me.

'You can't ever bother us palace staff hime-sama, so don't worry your little head about it.' He said the last bit with a smile on his face. 'So what do you want to eat? Breezy there,' he pointed at an air-elementalist who winked and waved at me through the open door, 'sensed you out here so now inside are going overdrive!'

'Sorry…' He frowned at me.

'A princess should never say sorry! Now what do you say?'

'May I please have some pineapple?' He beamed at me.

'Of course you can! But something nutritious first of course. How about French toast with peanut butter, maple syrup and butter with scrambled eggs and some pineapple juice sound?' I perked up at the "pineapple juice" part.

'Yes please! Can I have two cups of pineapple juice?' he laughed at me.

'You haven't changed a bit hime-sama! Now in you go…' he pushed me into the kitchen. My eyes widened.

It was huge! Countless metal counters were stocked with tonnes and tonnes of food. Literally. And the people inside there! There were fire-controllers roasting pork, water-controllers washing the dishes and scouring the insides of fish, earth-controllers methodically chopping herbs and yelling at the fire-controllers to keep heating the oven. The air-controllers were just everywhere, tasting everything and cooking in general.

I was pushed towards a little table in the corner and a plate of steaming French toast and scrambled eggs was put in front of me from what looked like no-where. Then two glasses of pineapple juice with a little plate of pineapple floated over. I looked at the kitchen and an air-controller winked at me and continued ordering knifes to cut a piece of meat.

I dug in happily. But I could only finish half. I frowned. If I was normal, I could have finished three plates or more of this fabulous stuff. I downed the pineapple juice, got a little fork and picked up the leftovers (and the pineapple dish) and left the kitchen. The workers waved at me, smiling and I set off towards the training grounds.

I opened the door quietly and set the still steaming French toast on the step next to me. Then I sat down.

I watched the course that Dusky had set with a raised eyebrow while eating the pineapple. Wasn't that a little too much? I tried to find Dusky in the midst of the chaotic course.

I heard lots of cursing, but no Dusky. Until she raced out of the fog pit over what looked like lava and into a plain that _exuded_ heat waves. Dusky noticed me, smiled and waved, then tripped. The people behind her laughed at her.

'Hey general, too tired already?'

'Shut up…' she got up and the next thing I saw was her behind the two who talked, whacking right the middle between their shoulder blades. I raised my eyebrows, impressed. 'Two more laps for you.'

'Aww, General!' they whined. ' We still have twenty-two laps to go though!'

'Serves you right! Keep running you two, or do you want another five laps?' Then immediately shot off towards some sharp looking rocks. Dusky chuckled a little sadistically. I sweat-dropped as she jogged towards me.

'Hey Wind! Wotcha doing here?'

'Well, I have some leftovers from breakfast. Do you want some?' she drooled at the sight of French toast.

'Yes!' she plonked down next to me and devoured the French toast. More sweat-drops slid down the back of my head.

'Should I get more?' Dusky didn't reply, just patted her stomach ruefully.

'I would be very happy if you did so.' I patted her head as I got up.

'Yes, your Highness.' She chuckled and I went through the door again. Then I walked to the kitchen and popped my head in. The kitchen was still as busy as ever.

'Are you getting your personal guard's breakfasts again hime-sama? What do they want?' an earth-controller came to me this time.

'French toast.' I just said what Dusky wanted.

'Ok, fifty-one serves of French toast coming up.' After a few minutes, they gave me a little box.

'This little box got developed by one of the black elementalists! But the maximum it could hold was fifty-one servings of food, exactly the number of the royal family's personal guards.' He smiled at me.

'Here hime-sama. Quickly now, they might get squished.'

I jogged back to the training ground to see Dusky yelling at the few stragglers still running the course.

'WELL, NEARLY EVERYONE HAS FINISHED THE COURSE! WHEN ARE YOU SLOWPOKES GOING TO? I'M GROWING WHITE HAIRS!' The guards who had finished running were walking around cooling off. One of them noticed me.

'Hey! It's our beloved hime-sama!' I raised my eyebrows. Our beloved? Then I noticed that his eyes were on the breakfast box.

_Hehe, so you want the breakfast eh?_

Dusky turned around and her face fell.

'Where's the food?' I held up the box.

'Fifty-one servings of fresh French toast with maple syrup and peanut butter.' The soldiers all simultaneously drooled.

'Hooray! We love you hime-sama! When you weren't here they only gave us bread and milk!' as they started swarm me. The people who were still running started running faster. Then Dusky stepped up.

'ORDER NOW! LINES.' They immediately went into lines with reluctant looks to their faces. Then Dusky went up to me. Then peered into the box and took the biggest serving she could find. The guards erupted.

'That's so cheating!' a fire-controller blasted out.

'You're choosing the best one!' said a teary eyed water-controller.

'Huh. Hypocrite,' said a random person in the earth people. The others nodded in agreement.

'We must get revenge…' the group of air elementalists huddled and whispered.

'…' said the black element people, although their eyebrows were twitching. I noticed the black-elementalists were the ones who had the least numbers in the group. I smiled and scratched the back of my head. The last of the stragglers joined the groups and I started talking. Dusky had gone to a corner to devour her huge plate of French toast.

'Would it help if I said that you can eat now?' The guard's eyes lit up.

'We love you Windy!' They said, suddenly not using my title. I quite liked it actually. But then they swarmed up to me, I had to pass out the French toast at them until my arm was sore. Better get another pain-killer shot…

Soon enough every one of them had finished their meals and was patting their stomachs.

'Aah, you're like the Angel of Food Wind-sama!' one of the sighed out happily. The others nodded as the all but licked their plates. I chuckled in amusement as they came up to me to stack their plates up into the box. Then, after they had stacked all their plates into the box, Dusky stepped up.

'And so we can digest our food faster, another jogging session with these weights! Please return the field to its original shape, earth-elementalists. NOW UP!' They did so, while groaning. I caught a sentence.

'And General Dusky is like the demon of training…'

I was grinning when I went back to the kitchen. Then walked out just so I wasn't a bother. But when I was nearly back to my rooms, a maid suddenly came to my elbow and curtseyed deeply to me.

'Doctor Creed wants to see you now.'

My face immediately dropped. I nearly forgot about the cure. I nodded at her.

'I will come now.'

As I left, a head peeked through the door behind me. Purple eyes widened and a few seconds later, a white haired boy slipped through the door and followed.

**

* * *

**

And so, what is the doctor's decree on her health? Hehehehehe... *evil chuckle* And will Killua not be noticed?

**Please review to tell me anything that is related to this story! Questions, comments, anything like that! I am now handing out free cyber-cookies to reviewers! (limited edition: reviewers only.) ^^ hehe...**


	26. Of political intrigue and other stuff

**To my usual list of thanks, my sister for beta-ing, my friend RGNN for constant encouragement and my readers and my reviewers for reviewing! (obviously!) And all the people who put my story onto story alert and favourites! I love you all!**

* * *

I gulped as I stood in front of a _huge_ intimidating door that had this gigantic sign saying

"_Doctor Creed"_

Why did a doctor need such a big door anyway? I wondered as I knocked on the door. The door swung open immediately, and a little trickle of water tugged me in. The water felt... like this weird cold rubber-band that was slightly sticky but not sticky… I just shrugged and let me tug me. I didn't know where to go anyways.

I looked around in wonder, as rich tapestries, huge statues and fountains, weird antique looking ornaments came into view. How did a mere doctor get so much stuff? Doctors weren't supposed to be richer than the royal guards…

The little trickle of water tugged me into a largish room, where a person in a doctor's outfit was standing.

Doctor Creed had a nice grandfatherly looking face, smile lines apparent on his face. He smiled at me and I instinctively smiled back.

'So, Wind-sama, you wish to do the operation correct?' I nodded.

'Yes.' He frowned.

'This is a new technology, and we've already trialled the operation on willing terminal cases. But unfortunately, there's only a 20% survival rate.' My eyebrows lifted.

'Only that much?' He coughed and tried again.

'Let's rephrase that. 100% of the people survived…' I looked at him puzzled. Then why did he say that only 20% survived? '…but only 20% regained consciousness afterwards.'

Oh.

'All the others are in a deep coma. We've tried numerous ways to make them gain back consciousness but only one case succeeded. It seems that every single person's treatment needs to be different.' He sighed and looked at me again.

'So Wind-sama, I must ask you again. Do you wish to do the operation?'

I chuckled in irony at his words. _Wish._ He said _wish_. That was so funny, as my first wish had been for a chance to live a little longer. Doctor frowned at me.

'What's so funny, Wind-sama?' I shook my head in response and straightened my back.

'Yes, I wish to do the operation.' He looked distressed.

'But Wind-sama! You might be stuck in a coma for the rest of your life!' I just sighed.

'Last time I heard, I was going to die in three months, Doctor. By now it'll have shortened to less than that. It's better to do the operation than just waiting to die, no?'

'But!' he started to protest. I raised my hand.

'No buts. I'm going to entrust my life to our country's medical expertise. I'm very happy with that!'

'Wind-sama, please reconsider! If you're stuck in a coma for the rest of your life, then the fire-tribe can't move the throne onto your place!'

Oops. I had forgotten about that.

'Well then, you'll just have to work a bit harder! Or maybe after, I don't know, twenty years, you could just kill me off so another heir could take my place.'

'But Wind-sama! You don't understand–' I laughed.

'What happened to no buts, Doctor?'

'But!' I frowned at him. He immediately shut his mouth.

'No buts. I am going to take this operation. It is my life, and it is better to have a fighting chance than to sit there like a duck. But thank you for your warnings, Doctor!' I said the last part cheerily and I walked back out, admiring some tapestries on the way.

On my way out, I thought I saw one of the tapestries twitch. I narrowed my eyes and concentrated on the air movements. Sure enough, there was a person behind it.

I shrugged and kept on walking. Maybe that's where the maids melted off to after they finished their jobs. Not my problem anyway…

I walked out the door and was half-way back to my rooms when a wave of pain went through my body.

_Urgh… To think I would need another injection so soon. It's been only one day, I wonder if there are any more pain-killers left?_

I summoned my staff and it obediently appeared in my hand. I leaned heavily upon it and continued tottering up to my rooms. Then, when I reached it, I flung open the door and went through. Then closed the door again and slid down.

It was too painful; I couldn't even go to sleep like this! I reached for the dagger and popped the syringe out.

It was empty.

I pushed it back in again to try and make it refill faster and tilted my head back and sighed. Then winced, as that sent another hammer-bashing onto my brain.

This was going to be a _looooong _day.

**

* * *

**

**Killua's view…**

I followed Wind and the maid down to a big door which, in elaborate gold letters saying

_Doctor Creed_

I raised my eyebrows but followed Wind through, who was being tugged by a little string of see through stuff.

When she went into a room and closed the door, I hid behind a tapestry, trying to hear their conversation.

I doggedly ignored the guilty feeling that told me that eavesdropping was bad. But that feeling was wasted, as I couldn't hear anything except for murmurs.

I sighed. Of course they would sound-proof the rooms! I just wasted my time following Wind. Maybe it was just a medical check-up just to make sure that the disease that Wind had wasn't true, and that she could go on her merry way with us…

I nearly laughed out loud. As if that would happen! She was a princess! She was way out of our league. We would probably leave her behind after this visit and probably never see her again…

For some reason, that thought suddenly made me feel like I want to punch something. She was one of my friends dammit, why should we leave her here?

Then I realised that she probably had friends here as well. I sighed again and leaned back into the wall.

The door creaked open, and my senses jumped to alert.

_Slowly, breathe slowly, stay calm and flatten yourself along the wall…_

Light footsteps walked down the hall. I flattened myself closer to the wall as the footsteps passed me. Then they stopped, and I had a distinct feeling that the person (who was most likely Wind) was looking at me.

I gulped and held my breath.

The footsteps started again, slowly going down the hallway. I breathed a sigh of relief and followed them. I slipped out the huge gold embossed door of the doctor and silently followed Wind at a distance. But about two minutes later, I got hungry.

_What's for breakfast?_

I took my hands out of my pockets and looked at them. Yesterday, Chiiyo, who was apparently Wind's nurse from way before, told us to clap our hands if we were ever lost or needed directions.

I clapped them, once and loud. Immediately, a maid was at my elbow.

_A wonderful efficient system they have here._

'Where is the kitchen?' I asked, uncomfortable to be asking a maid, who probably abandoned her previous work, to come here.

'I'll lead you there, Zoldyck-sama. Follow me.'

Then she set off a brisk pace, fast enough so that I had to jog a little to follow. A few twists and turns later, I was in front of the kitchen. Loud bursts of noise came from the door, which had puffs of steam coming from it.

'Hey, do I knock…' I looked over my shoulder to see that the maid was gone. I shrugged and stepped a bit closer.

'MOVE YOUR LAZY ASSES TO THE PORK! WE NEED TO PLATE IT UP BY NOON!'

'WHERE'S THE SAUCE FOR THE QUEEN'S BREAKFAST?'

'WE NEED TEN MORE LOAVES OF GARLIC BREAD!'

I sweat-dropped as I went nearer. Maybe I should just leave and come back later…

But that hope was dashed when a person yelled out something not related to food.

'THERE'S SOMEONE AT THE DOOR!'

'WELL, WHO IS IT?'

'DUNNO, NEVER HEARD HIS BREATHING PATTERNS BEFORE!'

The door burst open and a huge man came out. He was wearing a dirty greased-splattered apron (so dirty that I couldn't see the colour of his tunic anymore.)

I looked up and smiled a little at him. I took a hand out of my pocket and raised it in greeting.

'Hi.'

The big man looked at me appraisingly.

'So you're one of the royal guests that hime-sama is having?' I nodded.

'Yeah?' I phrased it as a question, but he accepted it anyway.

'Which one are you?'

'Killua Zoldyck.' His eyes brightened and he chuckled happily. He rubbed his hands together and smiled down at me.

'Ah, well, Zoldyck-san, what do you want to have for breakfast today? We're a tad bit rushed, but I'm sure we could squeeze something in for you.'

'I'm not sure if I should intrude…' He looked affronted.

'A royal guest? Intrude in my kitchen? Never! Now, what do you want to eat?' he firmly took me by the shoulder and guided me to a little table in the corner.

'…Do you have any chocolate?' He chuckled.

'Just like Wind-sama, asking for a sweet thing first! Ok, chocolate waffles with hot chocolate and chocolate-dipped strawberries with cream sound good to you?'

'Yes! Please.' I added the please as an afterthought. He immediately shouted the order back to the kitchen workers.

'YOU HEARD THE BOY! GET GOING YOU LAZY PIGS!' Some of them chuckled and started frying something. Others just insulted him back. I smiled and relaxed back into my chair. I liked this place already. There was something cosy to this loud kitchen.

A few minutes later, a plate of waffles with chocolate sauce and a cup of hot chocolate floated over, followed by a dish of chocolate strawberries with cream. I looked around and saw a little person with a colourful tunic waving at me. Then the huge man came over to him and berated him for not concentrating on work.

It seemed like a normal occurrence, and the little man winked at me, then went back to controlling some knives. As I ate, I watched the kitchen in wonder. There were people who were cutting twenty things at once, fire spurting from people's hands to keep some earthy looking things hot. I soon realised it was totally self-sufficient.

I finished my breakfast. It was wonderful, one of the best meals I've ever tasted. The moment I finished, my plate was whipped away from me and into a sink, where it got washed by a cloth which was floating in mid-air. I stood up, and immediately, the huge man came by again.

'I never introduced myself have I? My name is Kumo, head-chef of the castle. Nice to meet you, Killua Zoldyck-san.' He pressed something hot into my hands. 'If you ever want a bite to eat, I'm always here.' A ripple of laughter went through the kitchen.

'Yeah! He _lives_ here!' the person who had waved at me before. Kumo yelled over his shoulder.

'GET BACK TO WORK YOU LAZY NUMBSKULLS!' They got back to work, still laughing, and the door slid shut again, after Kumo patting me on the shoulder once more.

I looked down into my hands. A fresh roll of garlic bread sat there. I grinned and went towards me and Gon's rooms.

Gon was still sleeping when I left. I'll share this with him…

I walked past one of the random looking grand rooms when some words caught my attention. I stopped and back-tracked a little. Then I pressed my ear to the door.

'_She's decided to do the operation.'_

'_That delays ou__r__ plans a bit, but when she dies, our plan __will start__. This has been the chance we have been waiting for.'_

'_Does the queen know?'_

'_She only knows what I tell her. When __Wind__ dies, the whole country will be __in __an uproar, as the fire-clan would be holding the crown for another two rotations. That will be our chance to activate plan…'_

'_Someone's at the door!'_

'_Did you sound-proof the door?'_

'_No! Quick, catch the person! It would be bad if the person was loyal to the crown!'_

I heard footsteps quickly heading towards the door I was standing in front of. I quickly sprinted away, and stopped in front of our room.

As I entered and greeted Gon who was tugging on his boots, my thoughts wandered towards the conversation.

I drew multiple conclusions out of it as I handed Gon the garlic bread.

None of them were good.

**

* * *

**

**Kurapika's view…**

I followed the log-keeper down to the palace archives.

'This is our history, recorded every day since the start of the reign of Queen Lunay,' he gestured as he walked past a room. He paused to let me look in, and as I peered into the room, I saw hundreds of thousands of books, and there was a line of people who were writing in the middle of the room. Another group were going around the room organising the records. Then there were a line of people receiving information and passing it down to the writers.

'There are so many people already, even when it is only dawn.'

'Yes, this place is one of the places where there are people working twenty-four hours non-stop. But of course, we have shifts, and they are paid well.'

He started walking along the hallway, pointing to other things in the enormous archives, including the library. Then he stopped at a small non-descript door.

'This is our information/spy intelligence/other countries' activities records. Our hime-sama heads this group, and I must admit, after she became in charge of it, our information network has become much wider and precise. But I'm afraid that this was also one of the things that led to her condition today.'

He selected a key and opened the door. Then he gave me one that looked exactly the same, only a little newer.

'Hime-sama ordered me to let you have a spare key, so you can come here any time you like. This is a great honour, only five people have this key. Keep it safe.' I nodded. He smiled and continued. 'She also advised you to go and search the older records about something. I think it was clan…'

My eyes flashed and I clenched the key. My vision was starting to go red until I remembered where I was. I closed my eyes and forced myself to calm down. Then I faced the old log-keeper.

'Thank you very much.' I bowed to him.

'No problem, Kurata-san. Now, I need to go now…' he walked away, and I closed the door behind me and switched on the light.

It flooded the area, and I clearly saw the difference between old and new records, and they were listed in alphabetical order.

Wind had said something about clan. Maybe I should go to the C section…

I walked down the shelves until I reached an area which the records started with a C.

After searching them for about half an hour, I found five fat folders which contained information on clans.

_Clans A-H_

_Clans I-P_

_Clans Q-X_

_Clans Y-Z_

_Clans Thought to be Extinct._

I went to the fifth one and flipped to the K section. Kurata wasn't listed.

I frowned, puzzled and sat down, pulling the second folder towards me. Clans from I-P. Then flipped to the Kurata section.

To my surprise, there were five pages of information. Major family trees were listed, as well as a summary about our eyes, past clan leaders, enemies, and there was even a whole page of information about the massacre. My eyes turned red at one of the words. My hands shook as I tried to repress my anger.

_Genei Ryodan_

I forced myself to calm down and kept on reading. There were details about the massacre that I didn't know about, as I had hid in my house's basement. After the massacre section, it ended.

I read through it again, trying to find a clue. Why would Wind tell me to read this if I already knew nearly all the information in it? I read it a second time. Then a third time.

At the end of the fourth time, I realised that the section had not ended.

There, at the bottom of the page, squished in tiny handwriting was a section named _Survivors._

And in that column were two names.

Mine and…

My eyes widened. It couldn't be!

The folder fell from my fingers.

Because the name printed under mine in the smallest handwriting ever, the second name on the list, was the name of the only body I couldn't find that day.

_Dusketha._

* * *

**Thankyou all for reading this story again! And please review? Any opinions, confusions, or questions will try to be answered. Sorry if I didn't answer some, please send it again? Sorry, sorry... **

**See you all next week! (I hope!)**


	27. Evil royal advisors and poison attempts

**Thankyou everyone who reads this fic! Of course, special thanks go to my loyal reviewers and readers *sobs* I love you all! And also my sister for beta-ing and my friend RGNN for encouragement!**

**Oh, and congratulations KiGaMi, for guessing one of the bad guys! You get four **_**real**_** cyber cookies! *gasp!* (if you want to check, it's on the reviews page…)**

**Now stopping my blabbering…**

* * *

I think I dozed off. It would have been highly possible, since I was getting more and more tired with every passing day.

'Wind-sama, Wind-sama, you are called to attend the royal lunch banquet to celebrate your return.'

I groaned, and woke up fully. Immediately, it seemed like ten-thousand huge jock muscle men with sledgehammers were trying to kill my brain.

_Ugh, that hurts._

'I'm coming, please tell them that I may be a little late.'

'Of course, Wind-sama.' I then heard light footsteps patter away. I smiled, glad that I had done something right and sat up fully. Immediately, another ten-thousand sledgehammers slammed into my brain.

I grimaced and pulled my pack closer and rummaged in it. There was so much random crap, there should be something that was useful...

I gave up on rummaging inside the pack and just tipped it all out. I gaped. Either Jeb added stuff inside again, or there was a weird four-dimensional hole in my bag somewhere because I don't remember having this much in my bag.

Trusty old F.R.O.G was there of course, with some random pieces of paper. My sketchbook and pencils were there, with some pebbles, a stick, two hats, a pair of shoes (huh? I had tonnes of shoes here…), socks, a packet of cheap looking lollies, a bracelet, and three pens. And of course, the medical kit.

I didn't dare touch any of the other stuff except F.R.O.G and the pencils, sketchpad and medical kit. Who knew what their special abilities were? I scooted back (ignoring the hot pokers prodding my arms and legs) far _far_ away from them.

Who knew I would be so scared of a stick?

Then I looked into the medical kit. And to my (absolute) delight, there was a tiny note (kinda burnt note) saying

"Here's another two painkiller shots for you! They refill like the other one, so enjoy!" I squealed in delight (or at least I would've if squealing didn't make me feel like my brain had become a punching bag) and carefully got one out and stuck it into my arm.

Instant relief.

Ha… I sat like I was bloated.

Until I remembered the feast. I scrambled up to my feet.

_Gaaaah, I'm so late! Noooo!'_

I ran, grabbing my staff on the way (the jock musclemen with the sledgehammers in my brain had been temporarily sedated) I checked the blue-print in my brain.

_The dining hall is near the kitchen so that the people don't need to wheel __the food__ too far…_

I reached the kitchen and turned right, then right again. Then I reached an elaborate door. A scared looking page scurried out of a small side door.

'Quickly, hime-sama!' I twitched. It was getting annoying being called hime-sama all the time. 'The queen looks really pissed off!'

That meant she didn't actually care about the feast… Or maybe she really is hungry and is pissed off because she needed to wait for me to start eating because this was a feast started in my honour.

I went to the door and pushed at it. Then I strode in, trying to look confident. I think it worked.

I sat down at the high table. 'Where were you?' the queen drawled out. 'I was getting hungry.' Her eyes held an evil glint. I gulped and shifted a couple of millimetres away from her.

'I was taking care of some personal matters.' The queen let out an hmph! And started the toast in a bored voice.

'Today, we celebrate the coming back of our imperial princess, heir to the throne, Windfarest Sani. Please welcome her.' Everyone clapped politely. 'Now all the things done, let's eat.'

Then she sat down and started eating with gusto. I smiled and sweat-dropped. But still ate of course. Some people were muttering about 'disrespect to the princess' but I was happy that it was short.

_Wow, Kumo really outdid himself this time… this food is great!_

I chomped happily and found that inside my dessert, there secretly was some pineapple in it. Everyone else had apple. A little note stuck on the edge of the plate caught my eye. The server winked.

_Wind-sama, never said I was happy that you have come back! Here'__s__ some pineapple for you, Kumo._

I grinned at the silly picture and although I was quite full I still finished the dessert. I mean, I can't let Kumo's thought go to waste right? And it's bad to waste pineapple…

The King stood up this time, after everyone was sighing happily, being bloated.

'Umm… Subjects, I am g-g-glad to…' he rubbed his hands nervously. His speech was nearly all stutter, but I could hear the good feeling under it. He smiled shakily at me and sat down fast after the speech.

The Queen and King's advisor came up to address the audience. I frowned. I hadn't even sensed him! And only the King and Queen were supposed to address the audience unless they gave permission to!

'The hall is dismissed.' Everyone was rose, but didn't leave. I realised the King and Queen had stood up. I jumped up as well.

_Oops, I nearly forgot that the royal party needs to leave before they could._

I walked behind the King and Queen, looking curiously at the nobles. I haven't seen them in real life yet.

They looked at me and smiled politely, unlike the palace staff, who would smile and wave at me (at the very end of the room). There was one exception, and it was old Vaun who waved enthusiastically. I smiled and nodded my head to him too.

Then the boy next to Vaun pulled his hand down and whispered something fiercely to him. Vaun blushed and rubbed the back of his head, as if he was saying sorry.

And to my surprise, that was Rami. I chuckled a bit inside my head. They had really become good friends after all, true to Vaun's prediction.

Aah, the bonds forged from fighting…

When the door had closed after us, I heard the advisor intoning that the higher court can rise. I frowned. Something wasn't right here. The King should be saying that stuff.

I bowed to the King and Queen and raced back to my rooms and just stopped thinking.

_Phew, stupid formal stuff._

I squealed happily as I ran and jumped onto the bed. It bounded me up a few times and the settled. I clambered under the covers and fell asleep.

I didn't wake up until the dinner knock.

**

* * *

**

**Killua's view…**

At the "welcome back" lunch fest thing, we made friends with some of the servants. We had drifted down from the higher, more "respectable" tables because it was obvious from their actions towards us (as in Gon, Kurapika, Leorio, and I) that they were being nice just to get good points with Wind.

Gon didn't notice of course. I chuckled and nodded when a page (the same age as us) told a joke. We chatted a bit until suddenly, the whole hall stood up. The page (whose name was Henry) pulled us up too.

'Da royal party's leaving. Gotta get your arses off da bench.' I watched as the king, the queen and Wind left the hall. It was so strange to realise that she was miles apart from us in social standing. I looked at her walk out the door distantly and felt a pang in my chest.

I rubbed it. What the hell was happening to me? Henry pulled me down a bit and pointed to the man on the royal podium.

'Dat's the royal advisor. 'e's a bad one, mark me words. The assembly's supposed ta be dismissed by da King, but 'e somehow wormed his way up dere'

I paused. Dere? Maybe he meant there. Henry continued. 'and now 'e's ordering people around ta do wot 'e wants. No-one in da staff likes 'im.'

I puzzled it out in my brain.

'So why is he doing it?'

'Dunno. Mebbe cos them royals thinks we like 'im. Da queen's actually very nice.' I looked at Henry. I opened my mouth to say something, but all the servants started to move out the door. Henry also left, saying something about work.

I grinned and went back to talking to Gon.

'Gon!'

'Killua!' he turned around and smiled at me. I casually walked over, my hands in my pockets.

'So, are you having fun?'

'Yeah! There was a maid who told really funny stories! We were hard pressed not to laugh really loudly!'

I nodded and smiled. 'That's good. So, want to walk back to our rooms together?'

'Ok! Let's play something back there.' I nodded.

'Race you back.' I started running.

'Hey!' Gon yelled as he raced to catch up. 'You said we were walking!' I grinned back at him and turned a few corners. Then I was at the door.

'Tag!' Gon caught up and panted next to me.

'Cheater!' He stuck his tongue out to me. I just kept grinning and opened the door. It was a mess. Our eyes widened.

'Who did this?' Gon whispered. I frowned. Somehow, a person ransacked our room when we were at the feast.

'Check if anything's missing Gon.' He nodded and we started picking up our stuff and putting it back again. After awhile, we finished.

'Everything's here Killua.' I nodded.

'Me too. And I found something very interesting.'

'What?' Gon asked. He peered over my shoulder. I held up the medal to him.

'I don't think lots of people have a medal like this. This person must have been in a hurry, to ransack our room so obviously and leave a trace behind.' Gon brightened.

'Then we can ask around to see who owns it!' I shook my head.

'That doesn't work. If we do, and found who did this, maybe they would con us that we stole it or something. And it would also attract too much attention. We must wait, Gon.'

'Oh.' He nodded solemnly.

'Don't tell anyone about this except for Wind, and maybe Chiiyo. Actually, don't even tell Chiiyo. We don't know if she can be trusted.' Gon just nodded. I suddenly stretched.

'Man! I'm hungry after all that work! What do you say about giving Kumo a visit?' Gon had visited Kumo after the garlic bread. He had liked Kumo too, as they kicked off nearly instantly. I looked out the window and realised it was nearly dark.

'Yeah! Its dinner time anyway!' Gon regained his natural happiness and bounded towards the door.

'Let's lock the door this time!'

'Yeah.'

And so, we had another race to the kitchens. I let Gon win this time, since I really did cheat last time. Soon, we were in front of the door of the kitchen.

'WHERE'S THE BEEF? THIS IS THE THIRD CALL!'

'I NEED SOME PINEAPPLE FOR WIND-SAMA! AND DON'T TELL ME SHE STOLE IT AGAIN!'

'WHERE ARE THE TRAYS?'

'CLEAN FASTER, OR YOU WON'T GO HOME TONIGHT!' someone roared.

'Killua and Gon at the door!' said Breezy. We had learned his name last time. The door burst open. Kumo stood there in his big, jolly glory.

'Aah, you're here! You young ones are always hungry! Come in, come in, what do you want to have? What about steak, with a side-dish of our special fried rice?'

'Can I have orange juice?' Gon piped up. The big man beamed.

'Sure! And do you want hot-chocolate, Killua-san?' I nodded and we were hustled to the little table in the corner.

'YOU HEARD THE ORDER BOYS. CHUP CHUP!' A few minutes later, our meals were set in front of us. We started eating greedily. As we started to finish, we slowed down to talk to some of the passing kitchen staff, and each other.

We clicked our utensils onto the table. I rubbed my stomach, my eyes closed happily.

'Aah, that was the best meal I've ever tasted!' Kumo was suddenly at our side.

'Thank you, thank you. Now, you better go to bed, you young people need your sleep. He hustled us out gently. The kitchen was starting to slow down too. A hooded person picked up a tray and passed Kumo.

'Dinner for Wind-sama.' He muttered. Kumo nodded and smiled happily. I suddenly had a question. But Gon asked it first, to my surprise.

'Hey Kumo-san, when did you know Wind-chan?' Kumo stroked his chin.

'Well, since the time she knew how to run away.'

I blinked. Huh?

'She stole pineapple from the pantry, see.' A laugh came from the kitchen behind us.

'Yeah, led us on many goose-chases too!' Kumo laughed good-naturedly.

'I lost many a calorie then! I was actually kind of fit!' he winked at us. We laughed too. 'We're all friends of Wind-sama, the palace staff. So we all try to serve her the best we can!'

I grinned. It seemed like Wind had a lot of good loyal allies. I clapped Gon on the back and he grinned at me.

We left the kitchen in good spirits. We walked slowly up the stairs, talking all the way and into our room. Then we locked it.

'Wind-chan has a lot of good friends.' Gon said happily. I nodded and went to my bed.

'Good night, Gon.'

'Good night…' and we dozed off.

I wouldn't have slept so peacefully if I knew what was going to happen next.

**

* * *

**

**Wind's view…**

I looked at my dinner and started to put my spoon closer to it until I saw this weird leaf. I rung a bell with Chiiyo coming up soon after.

'What is it, Windy?' she asked. I held up the leaf.

'What's this?' she took a step closer and blanched.

'That's poison, Windy! That's deadly poison! Where did you find it?'

'In my food.' Chiiyo immediately rang a bell and talked to a person on the other end. In a few minutes, the room was swarming with the royal guards, with Dusky in the lead.

'We will identify the poison milady, and try to track the person who did this act. The royal advisor is questioning the cooks. You better go down there.' A guard said with dark eyes. 'The royal advisor is not very _thorough_ sometimes.' He said darkly, as if he was trying to get through to me. I nodded and went down the stairs towards the kitchen, with Dusky and a few guards following me.

I heard voices before I knew what was happening.

'Kumorin Bendforth, I now arrest you on the…' I raced down the next few steps and stood in the hallway where the kitchen was situated. I held my staff in my hand and lit the crystal ball on top to make some light.

Of course, it looked good as well.

'What is the problem here?' I hissed as I walked slowly down the hallway. Dusky and the other guys stalked behind me in a triangle formation.

If it wasn't so serious, I would have laughed at what the anime-effects were doing. My dress actually _billowed._ Hello? It was, how much? More than two tonnes or something. I went back to the situation at hand. I glared at the royal advisor.

The royal advisor smiled silkily at me. I looked at Kumo. He was standing there like a solid mountain, with his arms crossed in front of all the other cooks that were standing behind him, holding various saucepans and other kitchen utensils.

'Because after finding that your food was poisoned…' a gasp went through the kitchen staff. '…I came down here to arrest the cook who made the food on behalf of you.' I looked frostily at him.

'You did not start an investigation to get evidence that the cook in question did it before you started the arrest procedure?'

He smiled at me, like he was coddling a child.

'Of course not, Windfarest.' I snapped at him.

'Call me by my royal title. How dare you use my name.' His eyebrow visibly twitched, but his smile never faded.

'Imperial Princess, if the poison was in your food, it is correct to assume that the cook who made the food did it. But Kumorin here did not allow the cook to be arrested.'

A voice interrupted the conversation.

'No one in my kitchen will ever poison hime-sama!' Kumo said, glaring at the royal advisor with hate. All the other cooks nodded. The royal advisor smiled icily at him.

'You still seem not to know your place. Guards, seize him, so that he may not interrupt my conversation with our Imperial Princess.'

The guards started to move.

'Stop.' The guards stopped at my command. The royal advisor looked at me, his icy smile changing.

'Why did you do that for, Imperial Princess?' I looked at him like he was less than a fly.

'I do not believe that Kumorin Bendforth would ever let a cook that will poison me inside his kitchen.' Kumo looked at me with wide eyes.

'Wind-sama…' All the cooks looked at me. The normal guards were looking uncomfortable. The royal advisor's expression suddenly changed, and he glared at me. Dusky immediately stepped in front of me, and the other royal guards did so too, taking a defensive position.

'Seize all of the kitchen staff and send them to the dungeon.' He glared at the guards until they started to shuffle reluctantly towards the cooks. The cooks looked dejected.

'Stop.' They stopped immediately. The royal advisor was starting to shake. He spat at my feet. A bit landed on my shoe. Dusky and the royal guards immediately took an offensive stance in front of me, their eyes narrowed at the man. The cooks looked outraged.

'Oh, I'm sorry, our Imperial Princess, I had something in my mouth, and I just spat it out. Please do not take offense.' He smiled oily at me. I smiled back, though it was a bit forced.

'I do not take offense at your action.' He smiled at me like I was a child needing protection again.

'You should take more care about your station, Imperial Princess.' he said to me. 'Lowering yourself to make friends with servants is not the way a _fitting_ princess should act.'

The cooks went berserk.

'Don't insult hime-sama!'

'She's better than you by heaps!'

'You stupid dung-face!' I couldn't help but smile. Dung-face? Kumo was still standing stock still, his face set in stone and his arms still crossed tightly. I held up a hand to calm them down. They stopped yelling.

'What makes you think you have the right to tell me what is _fitting _or not?' I asked him. Then I stepped closer to him, but still behind Dusky and the others. 'Do not forget, advisor, I am still above your station.' I hissed at him. I held my shining staff closer to his face. He flinched. 'And when I tell you to stop, you _stop'_. A shout interrupted my moment.

'Woohoo!'

'That's our hime-sama!'

'Show him what you got!' They cheered. I glared at them.

'You're not helping.' In a dead-panned voice. They all simultaneously grinned at me.

'We know!' They chorused, shamelessly smiling at me. I flashed a quick grin at them and I looked at the royal advisor.

He gritted his teeth.

Oops. He looked royally pissed off. Actually, he looked like he had constipation...

'Of course, hime-sama. But I am still arresting the whole kitchen,' he said, regaining composure.

'Did you hear what I just said?' I asked him glaring. What a persistent fellow…

'One of the cooks hit me,' he said smoothly. 'And Kumorin and the other cooks defended him. So I have right to take legal action and arrest all of them.' I stared at him.

'May I have permission to see the bruise?'

'I'm sorry, our Imperial Princess, but unfortunately, it is not a place where a _decent_ woman would want to look.'

The cooks started to mutter. Was he implying that hime-sama wasn't decent? I quickly started talking again, not wanting them to start yelling insults again. They were muttering enough of them as it was...

'Then may I ask if my guards can look?' The guards in front of me shifted.

'I will not lower myself to present my private parts to mere _guards._' He smiled, like he had just won.

'Then I will take the situation as having no evidence, and Kumorin and the rest of the kitchen staff may be free to go back to their respective households.' The cooks and all the guards looked at me in relief and cheered. I rolled my eyes at them.

The royal advisor gritted his teeth.

'That may not be wise, Imperial Princess. They are all assassination suspects.' I kept my face blank.

'Did you not hear the last time? I stated that I believe Kumorin Bendforth will never allow a cook that will poison me into his kitchen.'

'But that is just your belief, Imperial Princess.' I stared at him emotionlessly and shifted my staff, which was one of the indications that I was Imperial Princess. His eyes darted to it.

'Leave and stop your foolish and questionable actions at once. I am tired of you.' I intoned. The royal advisor gritted his teeth and his eyes flicked behind me. What was he looking at? I looked back over my shoulder and realised that, when I had been talking to the advisor, a crowd of palace staff had drifted behind me to give me additional support.

I gave them a quick smile and the women curtsied and the men bowed. They straightened and smiled at me. Then stared at the advisor in (subtle) defiance.

'Yes, Imperial Princess.' The royal advisor stalked away in a flurry of cape and swishy clothes. The normal guards smiled gratefully at me and bowed to me once, clicked their shoes before following the advisor. Dusky and the other royal guards relaxed. Then Dusky smiled at me and clapped me on the back.

'What, I leave you for a few minutes and you nearly get assassinated!' I chuckled at her.

'Hey, it was fun verbally abusing that guy that just left.' The cooks cheered again.

'I knew it! Hime-sama is the greatest!' I blushed and scratched the back of my head.

'Haha, don't joke, you guys.' The normal palace staff behind me clapped me on the back and left. The cooks also went back into the kitchen to finish cleaning up for the day. Kumo was the only one that didn't smile.

'Hime-sama, I found something bad in the castle. I will write something out in the night and give it to you tomorrow. I hope you can change it. It is not safe to talk about it now.' He looked around furtively. 'It's too public. Good night, and sleep well. Be careful.' He offered me a smile and hurried back into the kitchen. I looked on, puzzled at Kumo's behaviour.

I went back to my rooms, talked a little with Dusky and slept again, my dreams haunted by the sound of swishy robes and the royal advisor's emotionless, icy eyes.

**

* * *

**

I woke up to the alarm bells ringing. I groaned and stood up. Then I rummaged in the medical kit until I found the other syringe of pain-killer. I hid it in my sleeve, just in case I needed it in an emergency.

'Kumo's been poisoned! Get the Doctor immediately!' I shot out of bed. What? I raced towards the door, brushing my hair with my fingers in my hurry. Of all the times for my hair to be messy…

I went to the door and raced down to the kitchen. I saw Kumo panting on the kitchen floor, and Doctor Creed and Killua kneeling over him. I saw him whisper something into Killua's ear and give him a piece of paper.

Then Doctor Creed ushered everyone out of the kitchen, and I was swept out of the kitchen. I stole back into there though. I approached softly.

'Is Kumo alright?' Doctor Creed looked up at me and then down at Kumo again.

'He's a tough old fellow, he won't be killed so easily.' He started injecting something into Kumo's arm. Then I realise something was tugging on my dress.

It was Kumo's other arm, trying to tug me down. I kneeled down and talked to him.

'Yes?' I asked softly, in the tone which people used when they were talking to sick people.

'Zo–…' He was straining to talk to me. I put my ear next to his mouth.

'Say it again please, Kumo?'

'Go to Killua-san…' he panted out in a weak voice. 'He will have what I want you… to have. It explains about the… group–' he became unconscious. This was like my worst anime nightmare...

'That'll be the drugs that I injected into him. I need to get a blood transfusion immediately. Get some guards into here and put him onto a stretcher back to my rooms!' Doctor Creed yelled to the crowed outside. The door was still open, and the people outside heard what he said.

Nearly immediately, a big stretcher came and they put Kumo on it and hefted it away.

I stood up, determined to find out what was happening that was making everything so _different _than what normal protocol suggested_._

And who in their right mind would ever poison Kumo? He was a cook for heaven's sake!

I looked to where I had seen Killua last. He wasn't there. I cursed in my brain.

Where was he when I needed him?

* * *

**So, did everyone like it? Was it confusing? =_= I'm afraid of it being confusing! I hope you all review and have a lovely day, I mean, week until the next chapter comes up!**

**^^ And thank you for continuing to read my fic! (I know, I thank every single time… But I can't get over it! Thank you! Again!)**

**Tell me if you like the chapter or not? Because it's going to get darker, and I don't know if people would want darker chapters or not…**


	28. Kumo's poisoned! Where's Killua?

**Hello! I am here again!**

**I thank all my readers and reviewers and favouriters and story-alerters! You are all wonderful wonderful people! (especially all my regular reviewers!) My sister for beta-ing and my friend RGNN for constant encouragement!**

**This is all in Killua's point of view… Sorry for not having much action. This is a chapter to lead onto more action, comedy and political intriguey things later on! ^^ Review if you don't like it, I don't mind.**

**Just don't flame!**

**Thank you, thank you again!**

* * *

**Killua's view**

I woke up and stretched. Gon was still asleep, to my surprise. Ever since coming here, he had started sleeping late. I shrugged and smiled and padded over to the cupboard. Then I took out a random shirt and pants and changed into them. Then I silently creeped out of the room and closed the door quietly. I didn't want to wake Gon up.

I strolled down the stairs and into the kitchen. The kitchen was already active.

'Killua's at the door!' Breezy called out.

'Call him Killua-sama! Or Zoldyck-san at least! He's still a royal guest you dolt!' I heard a whack and the door opened. Kumo looked a bit tired, and not as jolly as before. I narrowed my eyes. Was that…?

'I'm happy you're here, Killua-san! Please come in! What do you want?' he ushered me in, and I stopped my inspection.

'Chocolate please!' He laughed and nodded. But it wasn't a boisterous laugh.

Now, I don't admit I knew Kumo, but I think it was strange, as the other cooks were also acting nervously.

A few minutes later, a stack of chocolate pancakes came my way, complete with some chocolate syrup. I licked my lips, but raised my eyebrow at Kumo, who was carrying them towards me with another plate of pancakes.

'I haven't had breakfast yet you see.' I nodded and tucked into my pancakes. I sighed happily. They were cooked perfectly.

Kumo chuckled at my actions and poured some syrup which was seasoned with some weird herby looking things onto his own pancakes.

'Haha, you really do love chocolate don't you? Just like hime-sama with pineapple!' I nodded, my mouth stuffed full. He offered me some syrup.

'Want some?' I shook my head and pointed at the chocolate syrup. He nodded in understanding and started slicing up his pancakes.

'I really love seasoned syrup,' he told me. 'But you need to be careful with what you put it, because after boiling the herb in syrup, you can't even tell what herb it was before!' He laughed out jollier than before.

I smiled and stuffed another mouthful of pancakes into my mouth.

'Easy there, Killua-san. You might choke,' he said as he stabbed his fork into a pancake and put it towards his mouth. Then he looked like he remembered something.

'Oh, when is hime-sama coming?' Worry lines creased his forehead. His bald head gleamed. 'I have something very important to give her.' I shook my head in response helplessly. I swallowed, gulped down some water and wiped my mouth.

'I haven't met her yet. Maybe later. She always seems to be busy with something.' I said. I really need to talk to her. Kumo chuckled and put his food into his mouth and chewed. Then he swallowed.

'You'll be surprised. Wind-sama knows a way out of everything. Once, I remember when–' then his face suddenly paled. Then he started to choke and cough. His face started to turn blue.

'Kumo, are you ok?' I asked, rising from my seat while analysing his condition. His fingernails were starting purple, and his toes were swollen. Symptoms were choking, sweating, and most probably vomiting later. Something clogging the airway? Because he seemed like he couldn't breathe…

By then all the other cooks were there. One of the cooks widened his eyes in recognition at his condition.

'That's byntelle berry poison! Quick, someone call Doctor Creed! Ring the alarm bell! Quick, quick! Spread the news that Kumo has been poisoned and needs help!'

All the cooks scattered, yelling orders to some of the palace staff already crowded outside. I knelt down and took Kumo's hand. Some cooks were doing something to his chest that made him cough a bit more, but he breathed in. The colour of his face lessened. I examined his hand. The blood flow was limited, the pulse was weak. Fingers swollen.

Kumo breathed something out. The cooks that were helping him before retreated, since he was breathing normally then. Distantly, I heard bells start to ring.

'Zoldyck-san…' I leaned forward. He pressed something that had been in his pocket before discreetly into my hand.

'Don't trust anybody. Someone is trying to…' What seemed like a doctor came in. Kumo saw him and instantly shut up, his face rigid. I looked at him and the Doctor. Was there something between them?

'Kumo! What happened to you?' he said in a caring voice. Kumo only set his mouth in a hard line and glared at him.

'I need to inject something into you. Quickly now, don't struggle.' He gently pushed me away and knelt beside Kumo instead. Something flashed in Kumo's eyes and he opened his mouth and moved his arm slightly away.

But (who I presumed to be Doctor Creed) grabbed his arm and injected something from a syringe into him. Immediately, Kumo's breathing slowed, and he became limp. His face went slack, but his eyes were still glaring at the Doctor.

I melted to the shadows and headed towards the door. More and more people were coming in, and I slipped out of the door quietly and turned right, where there was less light.

When I was down the corridor, I heard Doctor Creed saying 'Out, out, he needs his air.' I looked back and saw that the crowd inside was being pushed out. I slipped quietly down the corridor and clapped my hands.

A frazzled looking maid came a few minutes later.

'Sorry for the delay. What may I do for you?'

My nerves had been stretched to breaking point in those few minutes. I looked at her.

'May I have directions to my room and the other royal guest rooms please?' The maid nodded.

'Please turn…' I nodded to her in thanks after her directions and started following her directions, trying my best to be fast and to keep in the shadows.

I slipped into Gon and my rooms and went to Gon.

'Gon! Wake up; we need to get Leorio and Kurapika!' I whispered silently to him. He frowned and turned around, covering his head with his blanket. I huffed in frustration and took his blanket away. He immediately sat up and tried groping for it without opening his eyes.

'Killua… M'want sleep…' I shook my head.

'Something has happened, Gon. We need to go to Leorio and Kurapika's now!' I whispered at him. Who knew if there were air-users nearby?

Gon finally opened his eyes.

'Why?'

'Kumo's been poisoned.' Gon shot out of bed.

'What? We must go to him at once!' He rushed to change, tripping on his clothes from yesterday.

'I just came from there, he gave me this.' I held up the note. Gon looked up from putting on his trousers.

'He also told me to not trust anyone. But I think we can trust Leorio and Kurapika, but we need to be on guard for everyone else, got it?'

Gon pulled his other boot on.

'Got it! Let's go to their rooms!' I nodded and went to the door and quietly slipped out. According to the maid's instructions…

As I ran quietly down a few corridors, I internally sighed in my brain. How did we get caught up in politics? It's better not to be involved… But when you get involved, you needed to fight nail and tooth, or you most likely would die…

'We're here.' I told Gon. He nodded and pushed open the door.

Kurapika was already awake, holding a thick dusty log book. He looked up from his reading and smiled at us. Clear morning light streamed from the windows.

'Hi Gon, Killua. How are you? We haven't talked much since we've come here, have we?' Gon shook his head.

'We have some serious stuff to do.' Kurapika took in Gon and my serious faces and immediately closed the log.

'Tell me.' Then Gon launched into the tale.

**

* * *

**

Kurapika nodded.

'I know a place where we can talk relatively safe.'

'Really? That's really good! Now we need to find Leorio.' Kurapika's frown lessened into a wry smile.

'You don't need to. Leorio's been here since last night.' I raised an eyebrow. Kurapika saw my look and explained.

'Seems like that pretty maid he chatted up already had a boyfriend. He seemed quie protective too.' I chuckled quietly. As expected Leorio, pick the maid with the boyfriend. A protective one at that!

Leorio crawled from under the table.

'I heard everything,' he said with a serious face, trying to look elegant and unruffled. His stubble stuck out everywhere, and his shirt was all crumpled. I cracked up at his messiness.

'Haha! Rioleo! You should shave first!' He scowled at me but pressed on.

'But you should be more careful. If I had been the enemy, they would have known everything already.'

I sobered up.

'Yes. So we should go to the safe place that you mentioned, Kurapika.' I nodded at him. He nodded back and Gon smiled.

'Then let's go! We must catch the bad guys!'

'Yeah. After Rioleo shaves.' He looked offended.

'Why? This is more important.'

'It would be weird if we looked in a hurry, since you shouldn't know of Kumo's poisoning. You can't hear the bells here.'

He grumbled but went into the bathroom. A few minutes later, he was wearing a new shirt and tie, his face clean-shaven.

'Let's get going then. Kurapika, lead the way.' Kurapika picked up an old looking key and started towards the door. He also picked up the huge log on the way and went out.

'Follow me closely.' Then he set up a brisk pace. Leorio was carrying his suitcase, and Gon was holding his fishing pole. I was the only one who wasn't holding anything. I miss my skateboard.

Kurapika stopped in front of a door where a lot of writing noises were coming from.

'This is the log place.'

Then he pushed open the door and an old man greeted him.

'Kurapika-san! You have come here again? Did you know? There has been a poisoning in the palace! The scribes are now furiously recording it down.' I peered through doorway where he was standing in front of.

There were a lot of people running around, a line of people writing and people stacking paper that had already been written on into folders, then when a folder was full, they would put into a shelf.

The room was huge! Gon and I gaped at it. Then Leorio peered in too.

'Wowie!' he whistled. 'That's one huge room!'

'Yeah!' Gon said enthusiastically.

'Are these your friends Kurapika-san?' the old man asked. He looked vaguely familiar. Then I realised he was the guy who Wind rescued from the fight. The father of the little boy called Kemichi.

'Yes. I wanted to show them the wonderful logs you have here.' The old man's mouth spread into a huge grin.

'Then welcome! Go anywhere you want, only not the last door, since it holds all kinds of dangerous poisons. The infirmary led by Doctor Creed suddenly needed space and they just put it here. They'll push it out soon though, so I'm relieved. All the logs that had been in there had to be moved! It was such a commotion, it was a few months ago now.'

He shook his head.

'Why does he need poison anyway?'

'Maybe he needed for study.' Kurapika said to him conversationally.

'That's what he said. It's been there for months already! But then, they said they would move the byntelle berries out soon, so I'll be content with that. It gives me more space that I sorely need.'

'Ah, well, we'll be going then!' Kurapika smiled at him and went to a dusty small locked door. He took out the old looking key and put it into the key-hole.

'Wind gave me this key. The old log-keeper said that only five people have this key, and I recently found out it was sound-proofed so that people from the outside can't hear what's inside and heavily protected, so this place should be safe at least.' He unlocked the door and went through, waving us through. After we all had gone in, he locked the door again.

'You can't be too safe,' he told us. 'What do you all make out of these events that have been happening lately?'

We stared at each other.

'Err…' Leorio started out uncomfortably. We all stared at him. He started and backed away. 'Nothing! Imagine I said nothing!' We sighed and sat in a circle. Then we contemplated.

The light from the light-bulbs were comfortable, and the musky smell of old books was comforting. I could even faintly hear the chirping of birds. Then Kurapika sat up and coughed awkwardly.

'I have something to tell you guys, since we don't seem to have any leads right now.' We looked at him.

'Though I know that a lot of things have happened, I have recently found something very stirring and exciting news. I hadn't planned on telling you all so soon, but I wish that you will all receive this news with joy and help me sort out my thoughts, as I feel a bit disorientated…'

'Cut to the chase, Kurapika.' I said bluntly. He swallowed and nodded.

'I think I have found another survivor.'

'To what?' Gon asked puzzled. He tilted his head and tapped his finger to his head, trying to understand what he was talking about.

'Another survivor to your clan? Is that it?' Leorio asked.

'Yes.' He nodded. I looked at him with wide eyes. Another Kurata clan survivor? That's great!

Then why did he look so troubled?

'That's great, Kurapika! What's his name?' Gon asked happily.

'Oh, it's not a he, Gon.' Kurapika said uncomfortably.

'Then what's _her_ name?' Gon continued to ask, his wide eyes looking interested.

'Yeah. You seem mighty reluctant for something that is supposed to be so happy.' Leorio said, shifting his suitcase for better access.

Kurapika sighed.

'The name's Dusketha.'

We all suddenly looked at him. I had been looking at a light-bulb see, and Leorio had been sorting through his suitcase.

'What?'

'Yeah.' He said unhappily. 'And I remember that there had been a person who had that name in my clan. We had been friends too.'

'But isn't Dusketha Dusky's full name?' Gon asked. I sighed.

'That's why he's troubled Gon. He doesn't know if Dusky really is the survivor or not. Right?' I asked Kurapika. He nodded.

'Well, it is an uncommon name.' Leorio started. 'Though have we ever seen her eyes change colour before?'

'No…'

'And her hair is black, Kurapika. And she has olive coloured skin and silver eyes. Didn't you say that most of your clan had blonde hair? And fair skin and blue-green eyes? Most of the time?'

'Yes…'

'Do you remember your friend Dusketha's face very well?' Kurapika crinkled his forehead trying to remember.

'I remember silver eyes and her laugh. That's it.'

'So you don't have evidence that says that it's Dusky! So no worries!' Leorio comforted him. 'But more troubling is…' he looked at me. 'Can we see Kumo's note?'

I started. I nearly forgot! I stopped thinking and quickly searched my pocket for the note.

I had been thinking about the byntelle berry stock at the end of the corridor. It seemed like I had heard it someone before. But I couldn't remember! It seemed very important. I couldn't remember, but I knew it was very important.

So why couldn't I freaking remember?

I shook my head and quickly dug the note out of my pocket. I put it in the middle of our circle.

'Kumo said not to trust anyone. But I know you all wouldn't want to be left in the dark, and I know you all.'

They nodded, and we pored over the note.

_Hime-sama,_

I frowned. It was for Wind? But, he had said that he had something to give to Wind…

_I have recently realised there is a group of people who want to use this country as an experimental subject. They consist of at least five highly influential people, and many loyal supporters. That is what I gathered in this short time. I overheard a conversation and a misplaced note got into my hands last night after your friends finished their dinner._

Gon and I looked at each other.

_I can't list the people I am sure are part of the group here, I'm too afraid that it will go into the group's hands. At breakfast, I will sound-proof a place where I can tell you safely who these people are. It had been infesting since the last two rotations for the crown, this much I know. _

_The mysterious deaths of the earth and the water princess rotations __were__ their doing. They will most likely want to kill you as well, but didn't have a chance to, since you've been strong since you were young. They might want to grasp this chance to kill you so beware._

We all looked solemnly at each other and read on.

_I will always be a loyal supporter to the crown, and you. Be careful,_

_Kumo_

_Oh, and you can trust Chiiyo, and a two boys called Henry and Tsume. They are pages, but they are very resourceful. You can trust them if you need any help._

Henry? We met him in the palace banquet, didn't we?

'We met Henry already!' Gon said to Kurapika and Leorio. 'We met him at the lunch banquet.'

Kurapika nodded.

'That's good. Anyone met Tsume?'

We all shook our heads until Leorio suddenly started.

'Ah! I remember! It's the pretty maid's boyfriend! She mentioned his name! I hate him already! Let's not trust him.' He whispered conspiratorially to us. We ignored him.

'When can you meet Henry again?'

'Henry said something about being the page to the queen.' Gon said to Kurapika helpfully. 'Ne, Killua?'

I nodded.

'And he did say the queen wasn't as bad as she seemed.'

'Then can you two try to meet with him again? And try to find Tsume? I don't trust Leorio for that job.' Gon and I nodded.

'Hey!' Leorio said, sounding offended.

'We'll try. I think he said he liked horses, Gon. Let's check there after!' I said to Kurapika and Gon. I kept ignoring Leorio. It wasn't as if he was doing anything productive.

Making faces wasn't what I call productive.

'Mmm!' Gon nodded. 'But I'm still worried about Kumo.'

'Don't worry; he had Doctor Creed looking after him. He's Wind's doctor you know.' I said encouragingly. Gon considerably brightened after that.

'Really? Then I'm happy then! I must visit him later though!'

'Ok. I'll go with you.' I said to him. He could get caught or killed. I can't let that happen.

Meanwhile, Kurapika was talking to Leorio.

'You go find Wind and Chiiyo, and tell her that we are here? I'll stay here and lock the door. I need to research something anyway. When you come back with them, knock on the door like this.' He rapped on the floor in a pattern. 'Then I'll know it's you. I'll open the door then and let you in.'

I committed the pattern to my memory.

'I'll get Dusky too then.' Leorio said offhandedly. 'She would want to know too, and I think she isn't evil. She's too loyal to Wind for that!' Kurapika audibly gulped and nodded.

'Err… Ok. I need to meet with her anyway…' Kurapika said unsurely. I snorted. He sounded like he was in love with Dusky! Haha, that thought was so funny. Dusky didn't seem the romantic type, with her strong features.

We all got up then, and Kurapika opened the door for us.

'Go, and try to come back within two hours. Two hours, got it?' He held up two fingers sternly.

We nodded, and Gon and I ran off. Leorio just jogged.

* * *

**I'm sorry I have to end it here. But next chapter, I promise some action! (What do you mean by exciting/action? But, if it means fire and savings and retarded bad guys, yeah, it will all be in the next chapter! O_O *glasses face!*)**

**Would you all mind if it goes on until, I don't know… fifty chapters or something? Because this story going to take a long time! (not the Avril arc, just the general story) **

**Oh, and should I write a sequel? Because if not, then I'll just end it in the middle of the hunter story. If yes, then I'll go to the end of the Greed Island arc and start the Chimera Ants too. ^^**


	29. I think I pissed off my karma's mother

**It's here! The new instalment! I hope you all like it, and thank you to all of the people who favourited, reviewed, and story-alerted. I love you all! Of course, I also thank my sister! For beta-ing and my friend RGNN for constant (of course all you other reviewers are totally supportive too!) encouragement!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Wind's view**

I looked around, trying to find Killua. Where could he be? I ran to Gon and Killua's rooms. He would most likely be there right? I knocked and then peered in. No-one was there. I sighed and frowned. Where would he be then?

I clapped my hands and a maid came to my elbow instantly.

'Yes, hime-sama.' I twitched. I hated that name.

'Do you know where royal guest, Zoldyck-san may be?' I asked her. She nodded.

'He asked a maid for directions to royal guests Kurata's and Bandeer's rooms. Was there anything in particular you wanted to ask of them?'

I shook my head.

'No, I just wanted to visit them as they are my guests.' The maid curtseyed politely, murmuring another "hime-sama" thing and left. I ran towards Leorio's rooms. Maybe they would be there.

I burst into the room. A servant was there changing the sheets. He looked up with an irritated look until he saw my dress colour.

'Hime-sama! What brings you here?' he said in a panicked voice, smoothing his tunic and bowing deeply. I looked around the room feverishly, trying to find any place where Killua could be hiding. Then I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

'Nothing. Has Bandeer-san come here recently?'

'No, royal guest Bandeer-san had not come back from his rooms since yesterday.' He addressed to the floor.

'You may stop bowing.'

'Thankyou hime-sama.' I nodded curtly to him and ran to Kurapika's rooms. I knew better and knocked this time. When no-one answered I opened the door. No-one was inside that room either.

I went over to the bed and pressed my hand to it. The bed was still warm, although losing its heat quickly. I cursed in my brain. I just missed him! Where was he? He might know where Killua is! I needed to read that note, and Kumo had looked absolutely desperate!

I sighed and sat down. Think rationally. Where would he be if I was Kurapika? I thought for a few minutes until I bashed my forehead to my palm.

Of course! He would be at the palace records. He was too obsessed with his clan to not do that!

I started to get up until a stinging pain start to creep over my feet. I sighed and got the extra syringe from my pocket. I stared at the clear liquid sloshing about in there.

This was my last full syringe until tomorrow, where the one I had emptied a few days ago would have become full. Should I...?

I shrugged. Think of the consequences later. I injected it into my arm and put the syringe back into my pocket. Then I ran towards the palace records. It was close, not that far, and I soon saw Kemichi's father and I stopped to say hi.

'Do you know where Kurapika-san has gone?' He smiled at me.

'Hime-sama! Nice to meet you! Yes, Kurapika-san has locked himself into your own personal information records room. He brought the other royal guests into there too. I hope you don't mind...' I sighed in relief. I had gone to the right place.

'Thank you! Wait, my personal information records room?' he looked at me strangely.

'Of course. Your information network was so big we needed to give you a whole new room to fit it into, remember, hime-sama?'

Huh? Huh? When did that happen?

I smiled at the old man.

'Of _course_ I remember! How can I _not_ remember eh?' I smiled winningly at him. Pretend and act as if I knew what I was doing...

'Mhmm! Do you want to go in?' he asked happily.

'Yes. I think I have a key somewhere...'

I pulled out the huge ring of keys that I hadn't known I had before. Maybe some weird anime world thing. I stared at the hundreds of keys laughing mockingly at me. I swear they were!

'Err...' the old log-keeper immediately saw the problem and came to my rescue.

'Oh, it's the pineapple shaped one!'

_Pineapple?_

I sorted through and sure enough, there was a key that looked mildly pineapple shaped.

_I knew I was obsessed, but not __**that**__ obsessed... _I thought as I stared at the key. Actually, thinking about pineapple, now I want to eat it...

I shook my head. Now wasn't the time to think about eating pineapple! Though maybe afterwards I could have a quick snack. I looked at the log-keeper thankfully.

'Thank you!'

'No problem, hime-sama.' He bowed deeply to me and I inwardly sighed. Might as well get used to being called hime-sama all the time... I stalked down the hall of records that had records since some random queen's time and went into the more secluded doors.

_If my memory serves me correctly..._

I reached a small door. I unlocked it with a loud click and went in. Then I closed the door and locked it again.

'Hey Kurapika! Are you in here? Killua, Gon, Leorio?' I yelled out. A blonde head peeked out from one of the shelves in the middle.

'Oh, Wind, it's you! We just sent Leorio out to find you!'

I grinned at the thought of Leorio running around trying to find me and coming back to see I was already here.

'Hey, have you seen Killua? Kumo said that he had a note that was for me...' Kurapika stood up and brushed his clan-symbol thing off.

'Well, it's here.' He handed me a note. I read it and frowned. Then I re-read it. And once more for luck (not).

'A group is trying to take over the country for evil experiments? That is so cliché, just too cliché...' I shook my head as I read it over again. I looked up and grinned wryly up at Kurapika.

'Sorry for getting you all into this mess. It's usually peaceful.' _From what I've read at least._

Kurapika shook his head.

'No, we are glad to be here to support you. I mean, we're friends aren't we?' I whacked his head affectionately. I've only known these people for? How much? And they already trust me so much already. Maybe it comes from living in a more dangerous world.

'But moreover, I need to make sure of something.' Kurapika gave me a log. On top, it said _Kurata/Kuruta_

'Is Dusky really the survivor of my clan? I understand Dusketha isn't a common name, and you might not be able to tell me, but I highly doubt that.'

I frowned. It's still better if he doesn't find out if Dusky was a Kurata tribe clansman. Or he would go all overprotective. But there was another advantage. If he was persuaded that Dusky wasn't the other survivor, then he would have something else to live for other than revenge and getting the clan's eyeballs.

That sounds so weird... Getting the clans' eyeballs that is…

'No. She is not a survivor from that day. Because I met her in a hospital when she was six, and she had gotten brawled up in a street fight. And I had never left my home-country then.' I wasn't technically lying. I did meet Dusky in a street fight in my own world. And I had never left my country (on Earth).

Kurapika must have sensed the truth in what I said. He sighed.

'At least I know she's out there. I have something else to look for now.' I grinned.

'Yeah!' Then I heard a knock at the door.

'Hime-sama? I know you're there, but the council chambers wish to speak to you about the royal family of the black-elementals coming here to pay homage.'

I widened my eyes.

'Shoot! I don't want to listen to boring people all day again!' Kurapika chuckled.

'That's not the behaviour I expected of you, Wind.' I mock-glared at him.

'It isn't you who would be listening to old men who think they are better than you all day.' I heaved a sigh.

'I will leave you now to go to the delightful company of old men droning about the year's crop.' Kurapika rolled his eyes and waved me towards the door.

'Yes, yes. I'll tell everyone else that you've already read the note already. Be careful.' He said the last part with dark eyes, unlocking the door for me. I nodded, sombre again. Then I "swept" out the door. And nearly tripped over the person who had been told me about the meeting.

I really did glare at Kurapika this time, who was chuckling (quite loudly I must tell you). I shrugged and just hopped on my staff, which grew wings so I didn't need to walk to the council chambers.

**

* * *

**

I looked at the brat in front of me. He stuck out his tongue and kept on fiddling with the little scientific tubes he had somehow snuck into the council chambers. I breathed in and out. Must stay calm...

'Announcing, Prince Jared II and Princess Joy with their parents His Highness Jared I and his lovely wife Queen Jane.' The person at the door bellowed. I mentally laughed. They had a serious addiction with names starting with J it seemed.

The King and Queen nodded their head at us and sat in the seats next to the King that had been prepared for them. The princess (who was older that Jared II) curtseyed and sat demurely next to the Queen, every inch a princess.

I was stuck with the snotty brat. And I knew he was a brat because he had immediately snubbed me and was singing under his breath about how "everything was overrated", and "how ugly the girl in front of him was." Which happened to be me.

I glared daggers at him. He glared daggers back. His mother smiled at the King and motioned vaguely.

'And here is out little angel…' I spluttered and looked at the mom. Angel? '…Jared. Jared, come here are greet the King...' he stuck his tongue at me one more time, sang the song a bit more loudly and then turned to the King.

'Your Highness, I am pleased to meet you on this fine day.' He said in a sickeningly sweet voice. The King beamed.

'Such a polite and nice child...' he said to his mom. The dad nodded approvingly and tousled the _brat's_ hair.

'That's our Jared.'

The little kid smiled angelically at his father until he turned around to talk to the king. His face immediately turned into a scowl and fixed his hair. I chuckled silently and he glared at me.

'What are you laughing at, ghost face?' I laughed a little harder then. Ghost-face? That was all he could come up with?

'Nothing _brat._ Just the person who is sitting across from me.' He seemed surprised I had talked back at him.

'Well, I don't like you already,' he said to me with a sniff. I stifled another wave of laughter which was coming towards me. He was really cute, with anime-little kid proportions. I tried to keep my face straight.

'The feeling's mutual, don't worry.' He looked surprised at what I said to him.

'Do you know who I am, nitwit?'

'Of course, brat.' He leaned closer to me, his face threatening, but his eyes clearly showed he was confused. He opened his mouth to (probably) make another "scathing" comment until...

'Are you having fun talking to her imperial princess, Jared?' His mother called over carelessly to him. He looked at me in shock.

'You're the _imperial princess?_' I smiled annoyingly and nodded. He scowled at me again but he put on his angelic face again and turned to his mother.

'We were having the most interesting talk.' He said in that sickeningly sweet voice. I shuddered. It was so innocent, it was disgusting.

'Good, good...' he turned back to me and started fiddling with the chemical tubes again. Then he looked up.

'You weren't what I expected you to be.'

'Well, I never expected you to be a brat.' I shrugged at him. He smiled.

'This is my first time being called brat.'

'Well, I'll call you brat until you prove to me you aren't.'

'I'm not bothered to.'

'Hey, it's you who's lazy, not me brat.'

'Can I call you hag?'

'No.'

'Then you can't call me brat.'

'I'm older than you, brat.'

'Of course hag. I'm only seven years old.'

'Brat.'

'Hag.'

'Brat.'

'Hag.'

I sighed and looked over to what he was doing.

'Hey, why are you fiddling with those test-tubes?' He looked at me strangely. 'Brat.' I added. He smiled and pointed to the test-tubes.

'You're pretty stupid hag, if you don't know my specialty is chemicals. I'm trying to find a formula that will allow the fire-controllers to control chemical fire.' I stared at him blankly. He shook his head.

'Are you really that stupid, hag? You know that Fire-controllers can't control chemical fire, just like how water-controllers can't control ice, earth-controllers lava/magma and air-controllers, smoke. That's mandatory knowledge.' He shrugged at me.

'Hello? That's old-people knowledge! You shouldn't even be in this level yet!'

'I'm a certified child-genius.' He shrugged.

'...Are you good at maths?' I stared at him.

'Of course.'

'…'

'…'

'I officially hate you now, brat.'

'Don't worry, the feeling's mutual.' He smirked back. I glared at him and opened my mouth to say more when the adults suddenly rose.

'I hope you're doing fine. Your highnesses.' The adults bowed/curtsied deeply to all three of us, and we nodded back. The little Jared (not the adult one) smiled up at me.

'I actually kind of like talking to you. You're better than all the others who talk to me because they want to have power.' I genuinely smiled this time.

'Me too. I have too much power anyway. Why should I want more?'

'That's what I thought.' He chuckled. I mock-swiped at him. He was already becoming like a little brother.

'Arrogant little twit.'

'Ugly old hag.'

I grinned. He grinned back until he realised his parents were looking at him. Then he put on a fake smile.

'I hope you have a good day.'

'You too.'

We nodded at each other and we went on our way.

_What an interesting little kid. When I was young, I actually respected elders. _

I stopped in my tracks. That sounded like an old lady. Don't tell me I was actually becoming an old hag?

I sighed and gave up. Who cares if I become a hag when I was at the tender age of eleven? I could just become young again when I was ninety-six. If I could live that long, that is...

That was a sobering thought, and I went on my way to listen to another council-man much disheartened.

**

* * *

**

**Evil people view!**

'Has the princess met the young prince of the black elementals?'

'Yes... She likes him too, it seems.'

'That is good. This means we can use the prince in our plans.'

'And even if our plan fails, it will also leave the black-elementalists without an heir except for that timid useless princess Joy.'

'This is perfect, a win-win situation. Let's get started now. Anyone know the Prince's personal butler?'

'The butler's too loyal. However, the maid seems to be in a financial crisis. We can offer her money and she will do anything.'

'Alright, we will commence our plan at dusk. It also suits our plans that the prince's room is full of flammable chemicals... Disperse. Doctor, I imagine you know what to do?'

Doctor Creed rose up from the chair.

'Of course. I give the operation and insert a drug into her system so that she has an 80% chance of not waking yes?'

'Can't you make the percentage higher?' The voice asked annoyedly.

'No, because then it would make it suspicious.' Doctor Creed said smoothly.

'Ok, do what you will. Go.' Doctor Creed nodded and left the room.

**

* * *

**

**Wind's view...**

After several really boring council meetings, I went to the kitchen just to unwind a bit. When I sat down in the little table at the corner, I felt something was missing. Without Kumo there, it seemed like the kitchen had become so much..._less._

The other cooks seemed to feel it too, as they moved slower than usual. They smiled and waved at me of course, but the kitchen's atmosphere wasn't as cosy as usual.

My order of pineapple biscuits and some pineapple juice came floating up. Breezy smiled half-heartedly at me.

'How's Kumo?' I asked him. I hadn't had a chance to visit him yet.

'Not that good... It seems like the poison isn't dispersing for some reason.' Breezy sighed. 'Better get back to my work, Wind-sama. Bye...'

'Bye.'

As Breezy moped back to his place near the kitchen sink, I quickly finished the biscuits and left the kitchen, saying byes left and right. I yawned outside the kitchen door. No loud noises outside today.

It was late dusk, and the night was a dark blue. I looked out the window that was in the huge hallway, and sighed. It looked wonderful outside, with a breeze blowing the tree branches sideways and an orange glow to the right...

Orange glow?

Maybe it was a fire-experiment of something, and no alarm bells were ringing but I felt apprehensive. So much stuff had happened these days, and I just couldn't help but feel anxious.

I started running towards the glow, looking through the windows that were placed periodically in the hallway. I started to feel I was running too slow and hopped on my staff and urged the wings to grow and fly fast. The servants stared at me and started running behind me.

'What's happening, hime-sama?'

I ignored them and looked out the next window. A building was on fire! I frowned and turned a sharp right so I could go outside. According to the blueprint in my brain, that was where the black-elementalists living quarters were. Which meant brat and his chemicals were inside as well...

'_Are you really that stupid hag? You know that Fire-controllers can't control chemical fire, just like how water-controllers can't control ice...'_

Jared II's voice echoed from my memory. I swore loud and clear. Some of the palace staff gasped under me and reprimanded me of my language while still chasing me.

I used a hand and sent a huge gust of wind before me to open the main door. The doors blew open with a slam and I quickly swerved upwards and immediately went to the direction of the black-elementalists living quarters were. If the fire reached the place where the brat kept his chemicals, the fire-controllers wouldn't be able to control the fire!

Heck, _I_ wouldn't be able to control the fire.

Yells were starting to become apparent, and I realised the alarm bells had been moving. But someone had dismantled the clapper, so that even though they would automatically move, the bells wouldn't sound out to alert the other people.

I took in the situation from the air. There were people outside trying to stifle the fire. I recognised fire-controllers and water-controllers working together. Earth-controllers were making barriers to shield the people who survived from the heat. Some people were creeping in closer to, presumably, save people inside. But they got beaten back.

The fire was dying down, with water pouring all over it and the fire-elementalists controlling it until suddenly, it flared up again. An incoherent shout sounded from people trying to control it but to my horror, two of them fell down. Then others started collapsing.

I immediately flew down. A fire-man, who was yelling orders to the others, noticed me.

'Hime-sama! Don't come here, it's dangerous!' I shook my head and looked at him hard.

'What's the situation? This is an _order._' The fire-fighter immediately snapped to attention.

'The prince is still inside. He seems to be protecting a group of people who is stuck on the second level west wing. His flammable chemicals were on the second floor east wing. Most people evacuated, except for people in the West wing, second floor and third floor. The fire was in control until the east wing second floor got burnt. Then we couldn't control it.'

I rubbed my forehead. What could I do? I looked up and nodded to the fire-man.

'You did well. Please continue looking after the patients. I will take care of the people in there.'

'Yes, your highness!' His face was grim but he barked orders all the same.

'Abandon posts! Water and fire-controllers, try and delay the fire from spreading into the west wing! Others, take care of casualties! Earth-controllers, make more barriers, and try and strengthen the walls! Move!'

The people ran to their new posts. I strode up to the building. Some water-controllers were still standing near the fire, their skin dry and their arms straining. I passed them, but not before telling them a good job. They nodded at me, but didn't attention didn't waver.

As soon as I passed the last of the water-controllers, the fire's heat blasted into me. It didn't occur to me until now how deadly fire was. It wasn't always the tame flame that I see on candles and camp-fires. This was fire's other side.

'I'm going in. When you feel like fainting, immediately go back and get a replacement.' I told the last water-controller. She nodded and I took a deep breath. I put the staff in front of me, readied my air-barrier and ran in.

The place was hot and dry. There was practically no oxygen or water at all. My lips immediately began to crack, but even though the fire was starting to burn my barrier, it held. I instantly started to run in the direction of the West Wing.

As I ran and ducked random pieces of furniture, fending off the flames and sometimes taking huge gulps of air, I wondered how I got into these types of messes. I hurdled over a burning chair.

_Is this because I angered my karma's mother in my previous life or something?_

I finally reached a place where there was no fire. As of yet. I looked around and realised that I had somehow gotten on the third floor. And since there had been no fire, it meant that I was in the west wing.

There should be some people here…

I ran through the doors and eventually found a group of people huddled in a big room. When I slammed open the door, they had immediately looked up and backed away. Until they saw me.

'Have you come here to save us?' A man croaked out. I guess they couldn't see my dress colour.

'Yes! Are there any windows in here?' They all wordlessly pointed to a big window with a balcony, where there were several children. It made sense, as the balcony would have been the safest, if it didn't collapse.

'There aren't any air-users here, so we couldn't jump.' A woman told me. I nodded.

'I'm an air-user. Please follow me.' I went through the crowd until I reached the balcony. I knelt down to the couple of children. One was my age.

'Do you all trust me?' the children nodded. The one who was about my age looked at me doubtfully.

'You're my age. How can you be strong enough to lift all of us down?'

'But you forget I'm the imperial princess. Of course I can.' They suddenly looked at me.

Look looked at me.

'Hime-sama!' They all simultaneously bowed. I sighed. This wasn't the time of place now! I quickly made a platform of air outside the balcony.

'Stop bowing and follow my instructions.' They got up. 'Children first. Go on the balcony and step down.' The person who had doubted me before was first to go up. I saw him gulp. I could understand. Air _was_ transparent. It was like asking him to jump of a balcony into thin air.

He stepped forward, and I saw his surprised delight at being able to stand on air. When they saw that he was standing on air, the other children scrambled up and stepped onto the air platform. I saw their amazed looks.

'Next, women.' The women came and stepped five at a time on the platform. I barely stifled a grunt. This was taking a lot of my energy.

'Men.' All the rest came up and when the last person had gotten onto the platform, I lowered them down slowly until they landed safely in the middle of make-shift hospital that they had set up behind the earth-controller's barriers. I nodded in approval when they immediately got fussed upon and jumped down onto the balcony myself.

Exactly beneath were the little prince and the rest of the stuck people. The prince was scattering chemicals into the fire that was just beyond the doorway, and the fire seemed to retreat and then come forward again until he threw another fistful of whatever he was throwing.

I noticed with worry that his pouch seemed to be running out.

'Hey brat.' He started and looked at me. This interrupted the process of him throwing the weird powder into the fire. The fire started forward hungrily, but I sent a huge blast of air so that it got pushed back. He looked in awe before his face settled in its usual sarcastic look.

'Everyone, step off the balcony. I have an air platform. Now.' I glared at all the weak-looking chickened out ones. They gulped and immediately went over the balcony and onto the platform. When the last ones were on the platform, I sent them down until they also landed in the make-shift hospital.

I tried breathing in and started coughing.

Not one of my coughing fits _now…_ I had better things to do!

As I took a breath in (to cough some more) I realised the brat was still throwing his powder.

'What the heck are you doing?' I coughed out as I raced towards him. I pulled him back just as he finished throwing the last of his powder.

'I needed to make sure the fire wouldn't get to the people behind me. So I stayed behind until I was sure they were safe.'

'Does that mean that you didn't trust me brat?'

'Yeah, old hag.'

I thwacked his head and coughed. But I hauled him onto my staff with me and imagined us flying. Soon, we were making our unsteady way to the safe-place behind the earth-walls, just escaping the fire which roared behind us. How typical of anime… We drooped lower and lower, since pain was racing through my entire body, and I was _coughing_. How I hate coughing…

Then the little brat shoved something smelly into my face. Which stopped my coughing, sure, but nearly _choked me to death too._

I spluttered and our flying steadied.

'What the heck are you doing?' as I spat the rest of the chemical tasting things out of my mouth.

'Can't have you coughing us to death now, old hag?'

'I just saved your life and this is all I get?'

'Yeah.'

'Argh!' I glared at him and we landed safely behind the earth-barriers. Immediately, we got swarmed by well meaning servants and thankful survivors.

I was trying to stay polite and worm myself out of the crowd when a shout came from the fire.

'We can't control it! It's getting out of control! Earth-controllers make a higher barrier!' I frowned as the people started to act more and more panicked.

'Stop panicking.'

Everyone stopped what they were doing immediately. I raised an eyebrow. This was _neat._

_Ha, being an imperial princess does have its benefits after all. It would be perfect if they didn't call me hime-sama all the time…_

'Panic does not get you anywhere. Are all the injured being cared for?'

'Yes.' A person said from the crowd.

'I will take care of the fire. Brat.' I said imperiously. The little kid looked up at me, his face still streaked with soot. 'I trust you to take care of them. Think of it as an exercise for ruling people correctly.'

'Heh. An exercise? Too easy.'

'Let's see your results first.' I tousled his hair and he scowled, whacking my hand away. I shrugged, and started walking towards the fire, past the earth-barriers.

Then I sat down. I heard a scoff behind me.

'Weren't you going to control it?' Jared asked me. I scowled back at him.

'Be quiet brat. I'm concentrating.' Then I sat back, crossed my legs and closed my eyes. I breathed in and out. Then I snapped my eyes open.

I commanded the air to rush to the bottom of the fire, and push all the oxygen up so there was no oxygen in the first floor. Immediately, the fire in the first floor snuffed out. Now, only the two second and third floors were burning.

_Oh, work, stupid earth. I still can't make a solid wall for my life but…_

I commanded the earth to snuff out any random flames that might have escaped. Then I turned my focus to the fire on the two floors.

I made the air manipulate the fire until all the fire had accumulated to the third floor. I breathed in again and nearly choked.

I think my cancer was acting up. There was burning pain in my legs, my arms, my chest. I forced myself to calm down and continued to make the air control the fire until there was a ball of fire on top of the building. I heard amazed gasps. I'm sure it looked pretty, but it was sure hard to keep it afloat.

I distantly remembered Jeb saying that the more and the longer I used my powers, the less I had to live.

_Well Jeb, it's good that I can have the operation whenever now, isn't it? I think I'm burning up the last remaining months of my life. ...Pun not intended._

The ball of fire was getting smaller and smaller, as it ran out of fuel. Sweat dripped down my face, as I screwed my eyes shut.

_Just a little more… just a little more and I can stop using my powers…_

The ball of fire was as big as the kitchen now. I breathed in and coughed.

_Just a little bit more…_

It was as small as a bed, but it was starting to droop lower and lower, where there were forests and other highly flammable material. People were gasping and exclaiming, but they couldn't do anything to help.

_Just a little bit more…_

The ball of fire grew smaller in size until it was a big as a tennis ball, then an egg, then to just a few sparks. Then it disappeared.

A cheer came up from behind. I heard it distantly over hearing my heart beating wildly. My heart seemed like it was about to burst. I collapsed. I couldn't even get up, the pain was too much.

'Hey hag, you did a good job… hag? Hag!' Someone shook me, and waves of pain seemed to beam and bounce around inside my body, intensifying until I think I saw the pearly white gates. Or maybe I was just hallucinating.

It hurt.

'Brat, that hurts…' I mumbled. He stopped immediately. A patter of footsteps came towards me, and a few familiar voices came into my ears. My arms seemed super glued to the floor, I couldn't even twitch them.

'Wind! What happened?' came Gon's worried voice.

'What else could have happened? The burnt house might be a good sign, idiot.' Jared's sarcastic voice cut through.

'Are you ok, Wind?' Killua knelt beside me and gently turned me over. I winced inwardly. I would have winced outwardly if I could have actually moved any part of my face.

I breathed out an answer. 'No.'

'I see.'

'Then why did you ask, stupid,' Jared said with even more sarcasm. I suspected that sarcasm was his way of dealing with fear. I heard Killua pause, as if he wanted to tell me something. Or maybe tell Jared something. But more footsteps suddenly went through to my ears. By the amount of air moving, I realised I must be in the centre of a crowd.

'Move! I'm the Imperial Princess's personal doctor!' I heard Doctor Creed faintly in the background. Killua's hands moved, replaced with bigger ones. It felt my pulse.

'She's in a bad condition. We need to do the operation right away, or she will die. I _told _her not to overuse her powers!' I heard Doctor Creed exclaim. A few people gently put me in a stretcher, and I felt myself being moved. I cracked my eyes open and I saw the crowd silently moving for the people carrying my stretcher to get past.

Killua, Gon and everyone else was following me, and surprisingly, Jared was too. I closed my eyes and concentrated on not screaming from the pain.

'Is she going to die?' Jared's childish voice came distantly through my head as I think I was being carried onto a transportation thing.

'Let's hope not, kid. Let's hope not…'

I couldn't hear anything else after that. It might have been the fact that I fell unconscious.

And saw Jeb waiting for me in the yellow-skied dimension.

* * *

**Was that ok? The plot's going to move really really fast from now on! Nearly thirty chapters, that is really freaky!**

**^^ I hope you all review and enjoyed this chapter! Just tell me if anything was confusing, or boring, or unlikeable. Or questions of course. I'll try my best to answer them. =)**

**Now for the serious stuff. For some reason, I think my writing is getting into a slump. It's not the dreaded writer's block! Not at all, but I think that my writing has lost something. I don't know what! My writing style has changed so much, so I'm not sure. Maybe I'm taking the story slower or something. Should I take a break after next week? I'll like some other views, and you all are out there. Please give me your guidance! *bow* **

**So see you all next week! (I hope. My mid-years are coming up too… *sigh*) **


	30. I came to visit my neechan!

**Thank you everyone! I will not falter anymore! *fire in eyes!* ^^ Thank you, really all of you who reviewed to tell me their opinions, thank you. I had thought about them a lot!**

**Now my normal thanks to my reviewers/favouriters/story alerters! I love you all, with my sister who beta-s for me and my good old friend RGNN for encouragement! **

**Hehe, I'm rambling. I'm sure you don't want to read my ramblings anymore, so I'll just start the chapter now! Enjoy! =)**

**

* * *

**

**Wind's view**

I looked at Jeb's face. He hadn't appeared for ages, and somewhere during that time his face had gained a troubled, serious, grave look that had not been there before. His fiery hair was smaller than usual, his eyes a bit duller. I looked at him worriedly. What had happened? Even Dusky had said that Jeb hadn't been appearing in her dreams for the past few days.

'Hi Jeb.'

'Wind.' He acknowledged me. I widened my eyes in shock. Something was _definitely_ wrong. He didn't even say his normal hi!

'What the hell happened?'

'Language, Wind.'

'Sorry.'

So I just went into the bare tree where I sat near him. His old-but-young-at-the-same-time looks (hey, he looked like a old man but at the same time looked like twenty year old/six year old at the same time. After headache-ing over it for awhile, I just gave up and thought he was like an old grandpa.)

He frowned, his eyebrows knotting together in the middle of his forehead, and turned to me and in the oldest voice I've heard him use (he always acted like a six year old until now. This was starting to really freak me out) he talked to me quietly.

'Some higher ups are giving me trouble...' I frowned at him.

'What trouble?' He seemed to be mulling over it awhile before telling me.

'I haven't been doing my paperwork. I hate paperwork...' he said in a depressed voice.

I burst out laughing.

'So that's it! Just stop procrastinating and get to it then!' He turned into his own Jebby self.

'But I don't want tooooooooo!' He whined to me, giving me a long suffering look. I chuckled a bit.

'Ah, stop making excuses and get to work.' He immediately acted depressed again. His hair drooped.

'Yeah... I wanted to play chess though. I studied so hard...'

I sighed and changed the topic.

'Hey Jeb, I'm doing the operation right now. I wonder what's happening?'

'Yeah...'

'Stop acting depressed already!'

'Yeah...'

'Jeb, are you even listening to me?'

'Yeah...' I scrunched up my face in annoyance. I tried another approach in making him at least _look_ like he was paying attention to me. Hmm, what should I say?

'You like dancing in the nude in front of your lady friends.' I said bluntly.

'Yeah...'

I sighed. Plan fail. Time to give a pep talk.

'Get back to work then you dolt. The faster you finish, the faster you can play right?' He suddenly looked at me and stood up with renewed vigour.

'It was nice meeting you, Wind. I'm probably going to die from all that paperwork.'

'You too, you too.' I smiled at him. 'Now do your work and come back to play chess with me.' He sighed.

'Ok. I always lose anyway. See you in a few weeks... So troublesome. I won't be able to help you for awhile, so just cope, ok?' in his normal grandfatherly voice.

I made a crossed-eyed face at him and he just stepped side-ways and disappeared, giving me his customary wave. I smiled. It was nice to know that he was (slightly) more normal now. Not that he was ever "normal".

**

* * *

**

**Jeb's view...**

I sighed again. I was probably going to meet hell over this. Maybe even needing a few weeks to clear up. Though I knew it was going to clear up. Because I didn't do anything wrong.

I hadn't _lied_ to Wind about the paperwork. I just didn't tell her which stack of paperwork I haven't been doing. I'll probably go into prison again, not that I minded because they did all my paperwork last time I got sentenced. I had just lazed about watching TV for about two weeks while they slaved away at my workload. I had a sneaking suspicion that they had let me out because they had gotten sick of doing my work for me while I relaxed and did nothing.

It was boring though, doing nothing for more than a few days. I sighed. I didn't want to get bored...

I stepped out of the portal into my office and immediately got surrounded.

'Middle-universe first citizen Jeb. We arrest you on the ground of withheld information on the subject of the wish...'

_Blah blah blah... Don't they have anything productive to say?_

I carefully wrapped my computer in its case. My beautiful computer couldn't be left here to collect dust! What if it got sabotaged, or worse, killed by my assistants for their technological deficiency?

I interrupted them mid-sentence after wrapping my computer carefully and putting it under my arm.

'So can I go to the jail now? It's so boring sitting here just hearing the words I've listened to before twice in my life already.'

The people surrounding me smiled. They had been the ones who were in charge of arresting me before too.

'Yeah. I remember the first time was because of withheld information as well. And then later it was found that it was because you were too lazy to do work. The second time too.'

'Yup. Though I am a bit tired, with the new wish from the planet EARTH being a handful. The people involved are fun to play chess with though. I always lose.'

'You? Lose? _There's_ a surprise. We always knew you sucked at chess, First-citizen Jeb.' My arresters laughed good-naturedly.

'Well, I'm improving. I've been studying chess methods till my hair drooped. See?' I patted my head. 'I think I need that new hair-product to get it up again...'

'Fancy a game in prison then?'

'Why not? I kinda love prison; they do all the paperwork for me... Though now I can't play chess with my charge. She's kind of like a grand-daughter to me now. I can't help her situation in jail either...'

'Yeah. You're lucky then, to get a girl who can play chess. I remember when I had a charge from this land where these weirdo blobs ruled the world. It was a horrifying experience, I tell you...'

I trailed after him. The other guards were acting kind of relaxed.

'Hey, can you help relieve my boredom in jail?'

'Nah, have other work to do.' My hair drooped again.

'I hate being bored...'

'Act your age for once. I remember you whining about it the second time. If you hate jail so much, start doing work!'

'I AM acting my age...'

They just laughed and, somehow at the same time, sighed at me. Hey, I was a prodigy here! All the other stars my age were still finishing university!

I shook my head later. They just don't appreciate higher intelligence levels. I wonder how Wind was doing?

Maybe I should have told her that her little brother had remembered her. And was visiting her every week…

**

* * *

****Wind's view...**

Well, after Jeb's wonderful, startling revelation of him not doing paperwork (was it really that depressing?) I had just started to laze about and do nothing.

It was boring.

I sighed.

What was going on in the real world? I tickled a piece of yellow grass against the tree. Maybe it was all frantic and hectic...

I yawned and rolled on my back again. I looked as bright yellow clouds floated over the yellow sky. I closed my eyes and just breathed in the air.

I bet Dusky would be so worried right now. And then yell at me for sleeping so peacefully in here…

**

* * *

****Dusky's view...**

'Dusketha-sama! Dusketha-sama!' a frantic knock on the log-book door came through. I had been sitting in the log-place with Kurapika, Gon, Killua and two boys named Henry and Tsume with Leorio sleeping next to us.

They had called me this morning from training to talk to me about that note…

**

* * *

I yawned and splashed my face. It wasn't even dawn yet, and I had to be up training these big element-controlling oafs. Loveable oafs, but still oafs.**

I staggered outside the door and a maid immediately guided me to the training rooms. I sighed as my eyes met another scene of them sleeping with booze bottles next to them. What was with these people and alcohol? I kicked the nearest one in the ribs.

The person groaned and glared at me. Then realised who I was and immediately tried to jump up, but tripped over their feet instead.

'AAH DUSKY-SAMA! WHY ARE YOU SO EARLY?' He sounded panicked. I closed my eyes.

'It's training time, you dolt…' I yawned. 'Wake them all up. Now.' I heard some crackling and opened my eyes. I laughed out loud then. All of the people's… umm…backsides were on fire. Literally. I wiped my eyes and clapped my trusty guard on the back.

'You can stop now.' The fires immediately went out. The other guards glared balefully at him.

'Traitor.'

'How can you do that to us?'

'Look! I have a hole in my pants!'

They grumbled good-naturedly at the poor guard I had ordered, at me, and everything and anything in general, while rubbing their butts. I sat down on a comfortable couch and clapped, laughing quietly at this bunch of loveable lugs. Serves them right for drinking and sleeping in while I had to get up and train them. Everyone snapped to attention.

'Right. Now clean the training rooms without your powers and start running sixty laps around the field. Then do eight hundred push-ups, then eight-hundred sit-ups, then eight-hundred of those knee-training thingies and then repeat. That's all for today.'

They gaped at me.

'Dusky is being unnaturally nice.' They muttered while huddling in a group. My ear perked up.

'Yeah. Let's take advantage of it.'

'Shouldn't we do something more, or something?'

'Stop being a goody-goody, K'

I let them off, just this once. I curled up in the comfortable chair and nearly drifted off to sleep.

'You can start anytime before the century ends, boys.' They jumped and immediately tried to look busy.

'We are working!' They called, as they scrambled everywhere, tripping over one-another. I sometimes wonder if they really are the strongest troupe in the country. Why the heck were the so afraid of me?

'Good…' I mumbled. Then I fell asleep again.

**

* * *

**

'Dusky! We are having a meeting in the log-place!' I heard a man's voice say somewhere in front of me. I cracked one of my eyes open and glared.

'Who dares to wake me from my sleep?'

Another person immediately pulled away the person trying to wake me and whispered quietly, but still audibly, to him.

'Don't wake up Dusky! If anyone besides Wind-sama does it, she literally maims them! The last butler who tried is still in hospital!' I heard a gulp and then a sharp jabby thing jabbed me in my ribs.

I sat up.

'Who is it?' I said, fully awake now. I had been having such a lovely time in the blue-dimension too. Every person in the room shrank away and pointed to a guy who was holding a broom.

'Hi,' he grinned at me.

'Leorio.' I growled. 'What do you want?'

'We're having a meeting. It concerns Wind.' I was out of the comfortable chair in a flash.

'Lead the way.' He nodded, smiled and went towards the door. I glared at the silently cheering people behind me. Some were already slacking off.

'If you try to slack off, I will know. And I will punish you appropriately. And you know what that means.'

They immediately stopped cheering and went pale.

'YES, DUSKY-SAMA!' They yelled in unison. Some of them couldn't keep their grins off their faces though.

'Good.' I nodded and followed Leorio.

In the records place, Leorio rapped a beat onto the door and Gon's eyes peeked out.

'Leorio! We were just talking! Come in Dusky, and Leorio, remember to get Chiiyo!' Leorio nodded and went off again. I remembered my silver contacts.

_If you ever go anywhere near Kurapika, remember to __wear__ your silver contacts. No buts._ Wind's voice echoed in my brain. I quickly turned around, grabbed my container of silver contacts and put both of them in carefully. Then I turned around again to smile at Gon.

'Lead the way Gon!'

'Ok!' He nodded happily and led me to where Killua, Kurapika (my inner fan-girl screamed), and two boys sat. Gon sat between Killua and one of the two boys.

'Hi, Henry!' Gon said the, who I presumed was Henry. Henry nodded at him and cracked a grin.

'Hi, Tsume!' The boy next to Henry smiled and waved gently.

I moved forward and the two boys looked up. And blanched. And then immediately got up and saluted me.

'GENERAL LIANNE-SAMA! I'M SORRY FOR THE IMPUDENCE OF SITTING BEFORE YOU!' they practically screamed out in fear. I raised an eyebrow.

'Why?'

'You're a legend! They say you beat one-hundred assassins that wanted to kill Wind-sama once! In one hit!' The boy Henry stuttered out nervously.

'And that you learnt more than one-hundred and one ways to kill a person in a single attack!'

'And that you are fantastic at martial arts and a training demon in disguise!'

'And that the royal guards, the best in the country live in fear of upsetting you!'

'And that even Wind-sama shows you respect!'

'And there's the one where you climbed up the highest mountain in all of Avril to rescue a certain…' I held up a hand.

'Whoa whoa whoa, who the hell told you that?' I said with a raised eyebrow. Was that why the boys (a.k.a the Royal Guards) were so afraid of me? I need to ask them about this…

'Please don't be modest, General Lianne! As a page that will one day become a guard, I really want to be the best of the best, which means joining the royal guards division, which you head! You're my hero! Actually, it's every page's dream to join the division you lead!' Henry beamed at me, his eyes shining. Literally. Stupid creepy anime side-effects.

I backed away, multiple sweat-drops sliding down the back of my head.

'Err…'

'Please sit, General Lianne-sama!' I sat uncomfortably, ignoring the snickers coming from Gon and Killua.

'Please just call me Dusky.'

'I can't say your name with such informality!' Henry almost shouted my ear off. Tsume had already sat, looking at the exchange amusedly. Kurapika was staring fixedly at a piece of paper, trying to suppress his smile (my inner-fan-girl nearly screamed her voice to death at seeing Kurapika suppress his smile. His expression when he did that was so CUTE!).

'I really must insist.' I said firmly.

'Then I will take this honour with utmost seriousness and sincerity!'

He sat down across from me and gazed at me with respectful eyes. Now I was getting really uncomfortable.

'Umm… can you please not stare at me?'

'I'm so sorry!' He immediately turned his head to the floor, his eyes fixed at some random speck on the ground. I now understood why people who got hero-worshipped a lot sometimes said they felt uncomfortable. I arranged my plain old steel staff next to me.

A knock sounded and Gon went and came back with Chiiyo and Leorio.

'I locked the door already. We can start talking now.'

Kurapika nodded and everyone looked at him.

'Please read this note, Dusky and Chiiyo.' He handed it in to me first, and after I read it, I felt my eyes growing hot. My hands started shaking.

'Who is trying to kill Wind?' I said angrily. Everyone looked at me. I handed the note to Chiiyo and I clenched my hands into fists. Gon, Killua, Leorio and Kurapika looked at my eyes. Kurapika was frowning weirdly.

'Are you angry, Dusky?'

'I'm very angry.' I looked at him, my eyeballs nearly steaming with the heat my anger generated.

'Your eyes didn't turn red.' I looked at him confusedly, my anger stopped rising as confusion took its place. Of course it doesn't turn red! I had my contacts on!

'Of course it doesn't!' My anger was fading, and the hotness from my eyes starting bleeding away.

'Oh.' Kurapika seemed happy and disappointed at the same time. I looked up and nearly squealed out loud. He was so cute! My inner fan-girl screamed again. I couldn't take it anymore. I pinched one of his cheeks and pulled.

'Kurapika! You're so cute!' I said while shaking my hand. I was acting like an old aunt with a toddler nephew or something. He frowned and brushed my hand away.

'That hurt.'

'We should get back on topic.' Chiiyo said, finished reading the note. Kurapika nodded and we started talking about possible suspects, etc. (Leorio dropped off to sleep some time there) until the frantic knock came.

'What?' I came to the door, my solid steel staff tapping on the floor. I unlocked the door and a frantic looking messenger started blurting the news.

'The black-elemental division had gone up in fire! And because his Royal Highness Jared II's specialty was chemicals, it started burning and the normal fire-controllers couldn't control the fire anymore and so Wind-sama went in to rescue the people still trapped inside!' I blinked as the words sank into my brain. Then I cursed.

_What? That __**stupid**__ and __**idiotic**_... My eyeballs began to grow hot again.

'What?' Someone burst out behind me. I looked back to see Gon trying to calm Killua. 'Where is she now?' Killua shook Gon off and asked the messenger quickly.

'I don't know, but the last I heard she had already saved about thirty people…'

'No, where is the fire?'

The messenger rattled off the directions nervously. Killua immediately took off, followed by Gon trying to catch up with Killua and calm him down. I nodded once to the messenger and looked back.

'Make your own way there. I have something to do. Try to be as helpful as you can, in any way possible.' Henry immediately saluted and ran off. Tsume followed him, and Chiiyo trotted off somewhere. Kurapika went back to wake up Leorio and I looked back at the messenger.

'Lead me to the Royal Guards' training grounds.' He immediately ran off, and I ran after him.

I burst into the door.

'Wind and his Royal Highness Jared II are in trouble. We go now.'

The guards immediately took action, and were ready in a matter of seconds, their faces stony and professional. Their happy personalities were gone in an instant. The messenger gulped nervously.

'Lead us to the fire, quick!' I ordered. The messenger squeaked out something akin to 'yes!' and scurried away really fast. We all ran after him, and I noticed a huge ball of fire outside a window. What the heck was happening?

We ran outside and we reached the building. There were many high earth-walls which obstructed our vision, but it was obvious that the ball of fire was sinking lower and lower. Then it suddenly winked out and a wave of cheers broke out.

_Probably Wind's work._

We strode in, and the survivors and other people moved back respectfully.

'Where is her Imperial Highness and Prince Jared the second?' A man came up to me and bowed low.

'They are at the front.' I nodded and looked at my troops.

'Be as helpful as you can. We are Royal Guards, but in certain times, there is also a need to help the needy. Go and assist the people. DO YOU HEAR ME?' I roared.

'YES MA'AM!' Some spectators looked at us, impressed, and the royal guards immediately set to work. I nodded in approval and stopped one of the earth-controllers. I remember he was an organised guy, and was a dependable person.

'Try and clean this all up, ok? Set up rosters, list who survived and who did not. Get details, and tell the others to give me a full report on this later.'

He clicked his heels, saluted to me professionally. Then he winked.

'Better get back to Wind-sama, Dusk. She might need help. Don't worry; we'll sort this mess up for you.' I smiled gratefully and nodded. Then I ran to the front.

Doctor Creed was already there, with Killua and Gon and a little boy who was talking sarcastically to him. They put Wind on a stretcher, her ridiculously long hair scraping the floor and shouted for the people to move.

I followed them, standing next to Gon, looking worried out of his wits, and Killua in a relaxed pose, tension etched into every carefully arranged line of his body.

The little kid was obviously scared for Wind's life too, the tremor in his voice betraying the fear he was hiding behind all the sarcasm.

As they loaded Wind onto the ambulance, the little kid in a scared voice asked 'Is she going to die?'

'Let's hope not kid, let's hope not,' said Killua, his voice neutral and calm, his voice already betraying his own thoughts about the subject.

I jumped into the car.

'General Lianne-sama! You shouldn't be here!' I looked scathingly at Doctor Creed. Who did he think he was, telling me to stay away from Wind when she was in danger?

'Who are you, to order me around? Get back to work.' A flash of annoyance flickered on his face, but it disappeared so fast I couldn't be sure if it was just me and my still-hot eyeballs, especially since he had bent down again, hiding his face, and injected something into Wind's system.

I held her hand, as the ambulance rushed down empty roads. I wished that this was just one of her tricks, that she would wake up and yell surprise or something. Anything but this.

'We need to start the operation immediately after they reach my operation room! Get the equipment ready, and drive faster! Or Wind-sama might die!'

'Yessir!'

I closed my eyes and prayed.

**

* * *

****Tama – Earth**

Benny passed the ball to me. I dribbled the ball forward and kicked. It went flying into the net, the goalie being too slow to match my awesome soccer skills. I wasn't the star player for nothing.

_BEEP!_

The whistle blew, and everyone in my team cheered and bumped each other.

'WE WON! Tama that was a good goal!' Benny yelled enthusiastically.

'Haha, thanks!' Everyone clapped me on the shoulder and I smiled at them.

'Want to go eat some ice-cream? I have some vouchers!' Everyone yelled an approval before the coach came, smiling at our frenzied antics.

'Boys, you need to go to the middle of the field to shake hands with the other team. Come on!' We jogged to the middle of the field and shook hands with the other team, murmuring good game and everything else that we were supposed to say. I smiled. It really had been an exciting game though.

'Are you coming, Tama?'

'Naah, you know that I have things to do after our game!'

'Hey, it's Sunday! Can't you take a break?'

'Nope, I'm visiting someone.'

'Ok then, maybe next time!'

'Yeah!' I grinned and hi-fived him. He grinned as well, and my team started heading towards the ice-cream parlour down the street, laughing and chattering so loudly people could probably hear them a few streets away. I went the other way, turned a few corners that led back to my house then turned a left instead of a right at the last corner.

To the right was my house. To the left was the hospital.

I smiled and got a few coins out of my pocket. It was part of my weekly allowance. I went into the hospital and smiled at the lady at the gift shop. She smiled back at me, already used to me coming on Sundays.

'Hey Tama! Are you here to buy a card again for your sister?'

'Yup! Can I have that one with the frog on the cover?'

'Of course you can! How many weeks have you been coming already?'

'Five. This is the sixth card I'm going to put on her table!'

'I hope she wakes up soon!' she said as she got the froggie card out of the card holder.

'Me too! I want to ask her something!'

She nodded and smiled as I counted my money on the counter.

'Here!' I shoved the money in her direction. She took it and whispered to me.

'Next week I'll give you a discount, what about that?' I grinned up at her.

'Ok. Thank-you!' I whispered back and skipped happily out of the gift-shop. I distantly heard a exclamation from her to the other people behind the counter saying 'He's so _cute!'_

I scrunched my nose up as I went to the elevator and pressed the button, just reaching if I stood on my tippy-toes. Then waited impatiently for the elevator to get up to the coma floor. I wasn't _cute,_ I was _manly._

After realising that my nee-chan was in a coma, I had read a lot of books about it. Most of it was confusing, but many said that talking to them about, well anything, helps them wake up. So I go after soccer, buy a card and write a message on it and then put it on the table next to her. After that, I talk to her.

I started skipping and stopped, remembering that skipping was a girly thing to do. I walked manlily to the door and went in.

She was on her front this time, and on her head was a bit of fuzz. I remembered from one particularly confusing coma book that coma patients needed to be turned regularly, or it wasn't good for them. I grinned and sat down on the cushiony chair next the the bed.

I started chatting happily to her, telling her of my latest pranks and exploits at school, while writing something on the card and drawing a funny picture she could look at if she woke up and I wasn't here.

I swung my legs and took her hand. It was warmer than mine, probably because of the sunshine pouring from the window onto her.

'You know, it's lucky I'm nine. Because they said that you weren't allowed in here if you were younger than eight. You probably don't know, but I've turned nine already! We had this huge mango cake you know…' I rambled on, holding her hand and swinging my legs.

Then I sighed.

'I hope you wake up soon… Then you can surprise mommy and daddy! And I can introduce my friends to you after your hair's grown long enough for you to not be embarrassed! Do you know, I made it into the soccer team, and we have a major game next Sunday, so I might be later than usual.'

I set down next to my cards a book that I had stolen from the empty room across from mine. It was nee-chan's room, but for some reason, all her stuff was stuffed inside the cupboard, and mommy and daddy never went in there.

'I found this book in the cupboard in your room. If you wake up and I'm not here, read the cards and the book, ok?' I smiled cheerfully at her and stood up from the chair. I put my pen back onto the again, so I could use it to write in it next week.

'Oh! And…' I dug some photos out from my pocket.

'These are some photos of me and my friends and daddy and mommy! I'll leave them in the packet so that it won't get dusty. I asked the doctor how long you would be staying in this room, and he said that you would be living in this room until you woke up. They won't change your room, so I'm not worried about losing these things. Bye bye!'

I grinned cheerfully and left the room, peeking in a few times to make sure the new froggy card wasn't going to fall down. Then I left the hospital, walking down the road to my house.

**

* * *

**

So did you like the chapter? I really like Tama (personally I think he's really cute! You're all going to get a description of him next chapter, so keep out on the lookout next week!)

**Please review! Last week, all the reviews made me happy and boosted me up again! ^^ Cos all of them were positive. Hehe!**

**Tell me if anything's confusing, or anything you enjoyed and not enjoy. I will try my best to explain it or rectify it in later chapters! ^^**

**Wowie, already thirty chapters! *_* starry eyes! See you all next week, though if you don't get an update, please don't kill me as I have camp. Hehe! ^^**


	31. Evil daisies and revelations!

**Hello! Sorry for not updating. ==" But here are my usual list of thanks! (my email kinda gone weird, so I can't reply to your reviews, I'm so SORRY! I'll get to everyone one day... one day...)**

**Thankyou to my sister for beta-ing! And my friend RGNN, of course, for her nice encouragement! And story-alerters, favouriters, reviewers, you all have my thanks too!**

**Now, I shall stop my ramble and let you all read...**

* * *

Killua stared at Wind through the glass pane into the room where she had been placed. It was protected, no-one was allowed in there except for her personal doctor, Doctor Creed. He sighed. It had been three days already and she still didn't show signs of waking.

And it annoyed him that his heart kept twanging whenever he looked at her. Which was also why he kept looking, as he didn't know _why_ that was happening. He placed a hand on the glass and closed his eyes. Then he slowly pried them open again to… the weird twanging in his chest.

_AAARGH, WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME?_

The revolving fan in the corner of Wind's room whirred. Killua growled in annoyance. There were microphones in there, just in case Wind's condition changed.

Doctor Creed had explained to them the fan's purpose.

'_Why is there a fan in the room? Wouldn't it disturb her?' Gon asked worriedly. Doctor Creed smiled down at him wearily._

'_Air users are one of our strongest tribes__,__ you know that? But because they're the strongest, they also have __one of the biggest__ weak point__s__. A part of that is air movement.' By then, even Kurapika was interested. Doctor Creed __took__ one look at Gon's face and sighed._

'_To get power, you must give up something, yes? That is one of the rudimentary lessons in the world. That is also why Wind-sama has this affliction in the first place. But every tribe has a specialty weakness. The air-users __have__ one of the biggest weaknesses, as it is almost as strong as fire. And a part of it is that if there is no air-movement, not counting their breath, then they choke, and die.'_

_Everyone widened their eyes._

'_That's why there is a fan inside the room. Don't worry; the air will not hurt Wind-sama. She was originally a Wind clansman after all.'_

'_What if someone stops the fan?' Doctor Creed laughed at Leorio._

'_As if someone would do that! Don't be silly, boy.' _

Killua stepped away from the glass to the footsteps that had come in through the door. The rest of the group was there, Leorio, Kurapika and Gon.

'Killua, when are you going to stop staring at Wind? By the way you're acting, it seems like you're her long-lost father or boyfriend or something.' Killua blushed at the boyfriend part.

'As if I'm doing that.' Gon skipped forward and looked at his face.

'Aha! Killua's blushing! What for?' He blushed even harder. 'I know! You must be in love with Wind!' He said with this uncanny wise look in his eye that he sometimes had. Killua immediately whipped his head up.

'What? Whatever gave you the notion, Gon?' The other boy looked innocently at him.

Innocently evil at least.

'Maybe the way you sigh in your sleep.' Killua gaped at him. What?

'I do _what?'_ Leorio stepped forward.

'Really now?' Leorio said, putting on a professional air. He pushed his glasses up and looked at Killua gravely. 'Do you have any of the following symptoms? Like your eyes seemed to be drawn to her even without you realising?' Killua twitched. 'You want to be with her at all times?' He jerked. 'You get jealous when she seems to like another guy?' He twitched again. 'You heart twangs every time you look at her?' Killua jumped.

'How the _heck_ did you know all that?' he cried, pointing at Leorio accusingly. Was he _stalking _him? Leorio just shook his head and smiled. Gon did so too, though Kurapika looked a bit pale.

'It seems like you have caught an arrow in the heart.'

Killua looked at him as if he was mad. How could anyone touch him without him noticing, let alone shoot at him?

'It seems like you have caught one of the most common afflictions of all.' Leorio said in a dramatic voice, striking a pose, expecting a reaction. Killua started to look worried.

'What, is it a disease? Is it deadly?' This time, it was Leorio who looked at him disbelievingly.

'Gon,' he looked at Gon, 'your best friend seems to be denser than you are.' Killua glared at him angrily.

'Just spit it out!' Leorio went back to his overly dramatic voice.

'You, dear chibi-Killua, have caught the _love bug.'_ Killua stared at him disbelievingly yet again. Then he went up to Leorio and stretched up to reach his forehead.

'Do you have a fever…?' Leorio growled in annoyance and swatted his arm away.

'You're in love, Killua! L-O-V-E.'

'I am not.' He crossed his arms.

'Kurapika! Think of a way to prove to him that he's in denial!' Kurapika just shook his head and stood a little further from Leorio.

'I'm out of this,' he said, still looking a bit pale. Then a bunch of flowers suddenly got shoved into Killua's face. All kinds were there, from roses to sunflowers.

'Then you should do it the traditional way! Only change it a bit. Like instead of saying 'she loves me, she loves me not,' say 'I love her, I don't love her.''

Killua stared at the flowers.

'Huh?'

Leorio sighed.

'I realised you had a deprived childhood, but not that deprived.' He proceeded to get a flower and plucked a petal off the flower saying, 'I love her.' He pulled another petal off. 'I don't love her.' Leorio shoved it into Killua's face. 'Keep doing that until you have one petal left. The sentence you would say for that petal is what you feel.'

Killua looked at him disbelievingly.

'And that's supposed to _work?'_ Gon smiled up at him.

'Yup! Never underestimate the wisdom of nature!' Killua looked at Gon's hopeful face and took them.

_If Gon says so, it just might be true… he does have a weird sense to know things like this…_

Leorio whooped.

'Now we'll just leave you, lover boy, and get to our own stuff. Bye bye!' He started to walk to the door. Then stopped and looked over his shoulder grinning cheekily.

'You know, they say denial is a stage of _luuurve_ you know.'

Killua threw a shoe at him. He dodged and ran out of the room, laughing loudly. Kurapika just sighed, shook his head and sighed again. Then he offered a bye and went out as well. Then Gon also said a bye and skipped out, telling him to call him if he wanted something.

Killua stared at the flowers, and not believing he was actually doing this, started to pluck the petals off muttering to himself the words:

'I love her, I _don't_ love her, I love her…'

* * *

Killua huffed in disbelief. All the flowers had ended with 'I love her.' He certainly did _not_ love her, dammit!

He looked at the only flower left. An innocent daisy sat on the table, as if grinning smugly at him. Killua closed his eyes, prayed that it wouldn't come up with 'I love her' again and started plucking.

_I'll trust this one. If this one says the same, I'll believe it…_

The last petal stared at his frozen unblinking face.

'_I love her.'_

The flower seemed to cackle evilly at him.

**

* * *

**

**Wind's view…**

I suddenly woke up. Might have been something momentous or something…

I had been in the yellow-skied dimension for three days. It actually had nights, the dimension, I never knew.

And as predicted, when Dusky saw me lounging around in there, she had immediately sobbed rivers of tears while punching me _while_ yelling about worried she was. Not that I heard what she said clearly.

It was sweet and everything, but her punches hurt.

Like really really painful painful.

I sighed and rolled onto my back until another shudder went through me. What was happening? I was being sucked somewhere. I was slowly disappearing while not at the same time. I suddenly saw three things at once. My body in the Hunter world with Killua looking at a petal-less flower, me slowly fading away in the yellow world and my other body.

On Earth.

I watched as the yellow-dimensioned me disappeared completely while the eyelids of the body on Earth flickered. Then a shrill beeping came to the monitors of the hunter world machines around _that_ body.

It was getting fainter, but Killua had flashed up and stared at my body in the Hunter world, while dozens of doctors suddenly went in, looking panicked and shouting instructions.

Then I couldn't see anything at all until I tried cracking my eyelids. I knew there were light, and a light breeze. But my eyelids felt like there were elephants balancing ten tonnes each were pulling them down. I tried again, and I eventually (after like seven minutes) opened them.

The first thing I noticed was the brightly coloured cards on the table where my head was facing. The second was that the surrounding was completely "real", which was weird for me, who had gotten used to anime surroundings.

Thirdly was the light, which signalled that it was early evening, or a late morning.

I let my eyes shut closed. Why was I in the normal world again? Had something happened?

Some voices came through the walls and the door opened to, what I thought, were two nurses.

'And I _said_ to him that if he was going to cheat on me, then I'll just dump him. And I did! That was yesterday, Saturday.' she squealed.

'_Really?_ Congratulations!' the other one said.

'You know this patient?' The second one said, (I'll just call her number two) to number one.

'Yeah?' said number one.

'She's an enigma this one. She suddenly went into a coma, and her cancer _stopped._ Doctors did so many tests on her you know, but then something even _more _miraculous happened!'

'What?'

'She had terminal cancer, and the cancer didn't just stop, it disappeared from her body!'

'What? No wonder the doctors check this patient more often!' Two pairs of hands turned me over and settled my head gently, checking if I was breathing properly before taking her hands away.

'Yeah. Maybe a cure for cancer is coming up!'

I snorted inside my brain. As if that was going to happen.

They kept chattering, doing other nurse stuff and left. I cracked open my eyes and looked at the cards from the corner of my eye.

Who had left the cards? Everyone should have forgotten me by now. At least I knew today was Sunday.

A cute frog cart caught my eye and I tried to read the words that were half visible through the corner of my eyes.

_From Ta…_

Then I got distracted by a pineapple card. I nearly drooled, I haven't had pineapple for such a long time! Aah, pineapple…

I sighed, and resigned myself to not having pineapple and try move my muscles again so I could see the card clearer. This was just like those initial weeks of training in the yellow dimension. It sucked.

_Maybe Jeb was preparing for this? Nah, he doesn't have this much forethought._

I resigned myself to it, and tried twitching my arm.

After five hours of progress, I think I finally moved my arm a centimetre.

Joy.

* * *

**In Avril…**

Killua stood up as the machines inside suddenly beeped. The display on the screen showing her heartbeat was a flat line, and a long beep issued from the machine. Then another machine started flashing, then another.

Doctors rushed in, Doctor Creed at the front.

'Go inside! We need immediate treatment! Inject this into her, and start the procedure!' He handed a vial to another doctor, and they immediately rushed to Wind. Killua narrowed his eyes. That looked like…

A doctor blocked his vision, and ushered him out. Another team of medics came in, bearing some random complicated looking stuff. But Killua wasn't paying attention. He was busy thinking what was in that vial.

_I know I studied it before. And all I have studied __included __drugs __as__ poisons and their cures. Considering the viscosity and the colour…_

Killua's eyes widened and he turned around and caught a wooden arrow that was directed at his head. He held it in his hand as evidence for later and looked around to try and find the perpetrator. There were too many shadows, too many people. He looked around wildly and started running to the log room.

If he was right, then he needed to check something. And from the attack, it seemed like he had realised something important. Something he shouldn't have breached upon.

He just needed proof. A thought suddenly flashed through his head and Killua suddenly skidded to a stop and started running to Gon's room.

If someone had attacked him, then he might target the others as well. And without Wind, they were more vulnerable than ever. Killua increased his speed until everything was a blur.

_Gon, please be safe._

* * *

**At the Middle Universe's prison, first level, offices.**

A young apprentice grumbled. He had to do high secretariat Jeb's unfinished work _again._ And he had the audacity to grin and say hi to him! He was going to suffer because of him and he said a GREETING. A casual one, no less.

He sighed and reached for the next pile. It was regarding the wishes that Jeb had taken out of duty. The young star puzzled over why out of all the work, only this pile was the one that was never sent out. Not one sheet of information about his charge had come out.

He raised his eyebrows at the first page. It had been finished, so why didn't he submit it?

He lazily scanned the page and suddenly stopped.

Then reread a line.

And then reread it again. He slammed his hands hands into the table and stood up, looking at the sheet of paper alarmed.

He hurriedly flipped to the second page and continued scanning. Then the third page. All was complete, and detailed. But the _contents_…

He immediately rushed into the communications room and took a communicator. He pressed a button and urgently started speaking into it.

'_Immediately transfer high secretariat Jeb to the Top Universe's largest dungeon. He is being charged with a second order offense. Repeat, a second order offense. Arrange for a trial as soon as possible, and arrest his assistants. Repeat the order?'_

'_No, all clear.' _A reply crackled through.

**'_Then proceed immediately.'_**

The click as the communicator was placed back seemed to echo through the whole building.

* * *

**I'M SORRY ITS A BIT SHORT! I'll make up for it later, I promise!**

**And I'm sorry if its degenerating into a story people don't like. ==" But I shall try my best for the other people! ^^ Thank all of you, hehe, for supporting this fic, for without you all reading it, what's the point of posting ne? Haha!**

**See you all next week! (and oh, did you realise? I changed the summary and the title! I wanted to change it for a long time, but never got the guts to. So here it is. Does it sound more interesting? Though don't worry, it's still Killua-oc is you want to know! Kinda obvious really...)**


	32. Ten percent

**It's a bit short again. Sigh. I DUNNO HOW TO GET TO THIS BIT I REALLY REALLY WANT TO GET TO! But don't worry, it's going to end soon! (The Avril arc in any case. Even if I have to make the next chapter twenty-six pages long!) **

**It's getting really dark. I'm not sure if it is even humour anymore. Are you all sure you want to read? But the normal thanks to MY REVIEWERS, RGNN, MA SISTER, AND EVERYONE WHO READS THE STORY! I love you all so much (yes, even you, my _dear_ sister)**

**Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY!**

I squeezed her eyes shut and strained. My arm rose up about five centimetres and then fell.

_Sigh, this is just like the demon training in the yellow-skied dimension. No, it's exactly the same, not just like!_

Footsteps echoed in the hall and I immediately dropped my arm (it was tired already anyway) and closed my eyes, slowing my breathing until I looked exactly like I was comatose.

I realised after, I dunno, three days in the hospital that they came every five hours or so to turn us or switch the many bags that hung from the poles with other bags, or check the machines that were hooked to me, or surrounding me, or just sitting there around me. Every time they came in I pretended that I was still comatose, though it wasn't easy.

Let's just say that it's very easy to get startled when your eyes are closed and you don't know what's happening around you.

The door opened and I willed my body to relax and just breathe in slowly… then breathe out. And repeat.

After about five minutes, the door swung open and closed again as the nurse/doctor went out again. When I heard their footsteps go down the corridor to the next door, I opened my eyes and sighed. I could do that much at least.

_So, let's try again!_

I raised my arm up, and I strained until I could reach the nearest card that was on the table next to me. My hand (well, my pinky) just touched it, but then it collapsed, making the bedside table shake as my hand landed on it. I winced and slowly pulled it back.

Did I do anything to it that made it clearer? I looked out from the corner of my eyes to try and read the card again. This time, the card was slightly more tilted, and I could see more.

_From, Tama._

I gaped. Tama? Wasn't he my younger brother that Jeb had prevented from dying? How did he realise I was here, in the hospital coma section, when I was SUPPOSED TO BE FORGOTTEN?

I inwardly shook my head (my neck muscles weren't up to it) and closed my eyes.

This was waaay too confusing for me. And especially when I couldn't even go into the yellow-skied dimension when I slept. When I slept, it was kinda like going to a place where I could see all of my bodies at once.

I soon realised that there were many many more parallel worlds out there. I had this version of me living in a hut who was fighting off monster bears in a secluded mountain clearing, another Wind in this weird place where people could jump really high. So it was hard to find the Wind that I wanted to look at.

Or more specifically, the one in the HunterxHunter world. I had strained and strained, and I still couldn't do anything.

Then a few days ago… You know that body I told you that was living in a secluded mountain hut fighting off monster bears at any time anywhere? Well, that one died from a random bear paw swipe, and I suddenly couldn't see what was happening anymore.

Now I'm really afraid.

Why, you ask?

Well, it might be because I might be _dead_ in the HunterxHunter world…

Who the heck am I talking to anyway? I sighed again, and stared at the ceiling. Was I getting so bored that I needed to talk to myself? That sounded so weird… I made a (mental) face.

I closed my eyes again, to try and sleep, think about the cards, and try to watch my body in the Hunter world. There was always a chance right?

**

* * *

**

**Dusky's view…**

I stomped around in the yellow-skied dimension (as Wind had dubbed it). Where was she? I had just entered when I saw a shadow that vaguely looked like Wind fade away. Then I never saw her again.

I glared at everything/nothing and sat down.

The moments ticked by.

_Tick_

_Tick_

_Tick_

_Tick_

Something tried to wake me up. I crossed my arms and kept on sitting there. I will not return to the Hunter world until Wind comes back! I swear I won't!

_Tick_

_Tick_

_Tick…_

The shaking grew fiercer, and I found myself drawn out of the yellow-skied dimension unwillingly. I started to fade away, and I had this double vision of me in the yellow-skied dimension, and me in the Hunter world.

I sat up.

What if Wind had been drawn out of the yellow-skied dimension too? Then she might be awake! Leorio was looking very nervous.

'What is it Leorio?'

'Dusky, please don't burst into to tears in front of me…' I raised an eyebrow.

'What, is Wind awake?'

I scanned the room and found Killua was standing in the doorway to Wind's room with Gon, while Kurapika stood a little back from Leorio. It seemed like Leorio got pushed into the job of waking me up. It would have been funny, if it weren't for what Leorio said after he woke me up.

I looked again at Killua. Why did he seem so crushed? Gon was patting him on the back and everything…

'Well, it _is_ about Wind…'

_Wind is awake! Yay! Maybe I won't yell at her that much then!_

I smiled.

'Is Wind really awake?' I swung my legs over the bed side and stood up, looking fully at Leorio. Then I frowned. Something wasn't right with Leorio's expression. I grabbed a hair-tie and pulled my hair back into a ponytail.

'Weeeeell…' Leorio stretched out, his face looking strained.

'What is it?' I snapped, getting my steel staff and holding it in front of me. My eyeballs began to get warmer. Leorio gulped.

'Uh, Wind's condition has become critical,' he said with a burst. I stared at him. He wasn't serious, was he? If she didn't wake up here, then what happened to her in the yellow-skied dimension?

'I'll go to the room right now.' I quickly shrugged on a jacket and brushed past Kurapika. Then I pushed apart Gon and Killua, entered Wind's room and rand down the stairs. Then I raced to the hospital wing, asking directions once in a while from bowing servants (it was getting a trifle annoying…)

I slammed the door to Doctor Creed's room open.

'Doctor! What's Wind's condition?' He jumped, startled. He put his finger to his lips and said hurriedly into the phone

'Yes, just move the batch over to the kitchen.' Then he put the phone down and looked at me. He pushed his hair back tiredly and closed his eyes.

'I presume you're here to ask about Wind-sama's condition?'

'Yes!' He shook his head.

'I don't know why, but after the operation we gave her, though she had stabilised, it seems like her percentage of surviving, or as you would call it, waking up from her coma, has dropped.'

I growled in annoyance.

'So how far has it dropped?' He stared at me sadly.

'Despite of all our efforts, the survival rate has dropped to…' He paused and I fidgeted with my steel staff nervously. My eyeballs were getting warmer… Something in his eyes flashed, but I gave it no heed.

'…10 percent.'

I gawped at him.

'That can't be true!'

'I'm afraid it is. And we can't do anything about it, I'm sorry. If she doesn't wake up by the end of the week, then she will have a zero percent of surviving. We will pull the life-support then.'

'But pulling it would probably mean a war!'

'Yes.' He sighed, and I noticed he looked tired.

_No wonder, having so much pressure on his hands. Trying to save Wind while being the head of the medical department must be tiring._

'I'll go to her room now. Bye Doctor.'

'Bye, General Dusketha-sama'

I nodded once and turned on my heel and went out the door to go down the hallway, my vision slowly cooling down as if it was copying my slowly deflating spirits. Then down the hallway were the kitchens, and a little past that were the rooms that were specially prepared for Wind.

I opened the door after identifying myself. The guards stood to attention, and I went passed them to look at Wind. She only looked like she was sleeping.

_Except for the dozens of machines and IV bags that are all around her. And the glass wall that is separating her from the rest of the world… _My cynical side said. I crushed it and rubbed my eyes. The contacts were becoming annoying lately.

I sat down on a chair and took out my contacts, rubbing my eyes tiredly.

Life seemed so much more boring without Wind around.

* * *

**Killua's view…**

_I should go and ask for Wind's condition! No, I would appear desperate that way… Maybe I could listen to the palace gossip? Nah, gossip is rarely correct. Maybe I should just go and visit Wind! Yeah, that'll work!_

I walked towards the door of my shared room with Gon. Then I halted and clutched my head.

_Noo! They need identification, and I'm not trustworthy! Gah, I can just ask Dusky right?_

I shook my head.

_That won't work, she's too busy. _

I sighed and walked back to the bed. Why did I have to realise what my feelings were _now?_ I could have just realised them earlier when I could have still told Wind…

But would I have the guts to?

I laughed at myself and then sighed. Gon came in.

'Gon! I can't stand it! I'll go to Wind's room to see her right away!' I started towards the door. Gon just blocked me with his arm.

'You won't be allowed to go Killua. They didn't allow me in either.'

I drooped. Gon patted me consolingly on the back.

'Don't worry Killua! You have all the time in the world to go tell Wind.' I just shook my head and staggered back to my bed. There was this really bad pain in my chest.

I HATE THESE WEIRD FEELINGS ALREADY!

**

* * *

**

**Evil people view…**

'Royal advisor, have you got that King under control?'

The royal advisor's squinty eyes looked nervously at their leader.

'Yes. He listens to everything I say.' The figure in front of him chuckled.

'Good. At least you did _one_ think right.' The royal advisor chuckled nervously with him. The figure in front of him slammed his hand on his knee. 'Who let you laugh in front of _me? _Did I give you permission to?'

'N-n-no…'

'Then stop.'

'Yes, sir.'

'Is it true that the princess's survival rate has dropped to ten percent?'

'Y-yes.'

'Don't stutter! I do not want weak men with me in my quest!'

'Yes!'

'Good. Tell Creed he has done his job well.'

'Of course.'

'And did he receive the stock of byntelle berry poison?'

'Yes, he is currently stocking them near the kitchen, where there is easy access to the princess.'

'And does the queen suspect anything?'

'No.'

'Check on that. That woman is a sly as a snake, she is far more perceptive that she seems. Other than the fact of her being one of the country's top healers. Though pity she can't try and heal her beloved princess. Hahahaha!

He laughed, and the royal advisor could only just stand in front of him, his knees were buckling so hard.

'Get a move on! Go and tell Creed that he must kill her by the end of this week! Or our plan that we have been working for generations will be finished!'

'Yes, your highness.'

'Good.'

The royal advisor looked nervously at the imposing figure in front of him and bowed. Then he scurried out of the room. The figure snorted.

'Useless rat…' He stood up and looked out the window.

'As if this plan will fail. I am the strongest out of all the Earth Kingdom. They call me King! And later…' He smiled, baring his teeth.

'_All will call me king…'_

**

* * *

**

**High Universe, with Jeb**

'Move it!' the guards whispered.

Jeb stepped forward to the podium in front of the judge. The old star stared at him impassively.

'Middle universe High secretariat Jeb, what do you have to say for this crime?' Jeb stared back.

'Nothing. I do not think it as a crime.'

The judge sighed and waved to a younger star next to him.

'Say it.' The star coughed and started.

'High Secretariat Jeb, you are accosted here to the crime of stopping a life-form from dying when it was supposed to, stopped another from dying to create a living human baby so that it could replace the first human's place, let two humans inter-dimensionally travel from one dimension to another, of which then the two humans visited and interfered with the world's timeline…'

Jeb tuned it out. He knew it was going to happen one day or another. That was why he didn't do that pile of work…

The high court judge looked solemnly at Jeb.

'Do you deny any of these crimes, Middle universe citizen?' Jeb looked at him squarely in the eye.

'No. I did every single one of them.'

The high court judge sighed. He didn't really want to do this. 'In normal circumstances, this will give you a death sentence.'

Jeb looked down.

**_Sorry Great Star… Seem__s __like I couldn't make it to the jump anyway…_**

The judge took a deep breath and raised his hammer.

* * *

**And then... NOT TELLING YOU! GO TO THE NEXT CHAPTER! (which is going to come next week. Haha, cliffie! My sister nearly killed me. ==")**

**Tell if you like it or not, confusing, how it can be improved, or just a plain old review of encouragement! You all get invisible and virtually non-existent toy pandas! ^^**

**Bye for later!**


	33. OMAKE! An ordinary day's conversation

**Hello! I've been thinking. See, I thought it needed a more light-hearted thing to lighten it up. (and also due to the fact that I have been swamped by holiday homework and I'm only half-way through the real chapter.) So I whipped this up in half an hour. I hope you all enjoy! The next chapter is going to wrap up the Avril arc (currently six pages) and going to start the celestial tower thing. I can't wait!**

**And now, since you won't want to read anymore ramblings anymore, please enjoy. My thanks will be at the bottom. **

**(oh, and Wind isn't supposed to speak still. But I made her speak just because I could, and it would make it more interesting. ^^ Just imagine it as her writing on her sketchpad, though it wouldn't be as fun if you did that.)**

**Please enjoy and don't hate me! *bows repeatedly***

'Hey Wind, why don't you take off your cloak so we can see your face?' Gon asked, as we watched the sun set on the horizon on the boat. We had just finished eating some smoked fish (although Killua refused to eat the one with the googly eyes. )

I gulped. What?

'Yeah, and your voice is girly too.' Killua said as he yawned nonchalantly.

'My voice is _not_ girly.' I said, roughening up and lowering my voice to a (it seemed to me) manly voice. Killua suddenly choked.

'Boy that sounded like you were choking on a chicken with a stocking in its mouth!' He said between bouts of laughter. I looked at Killua strangely. He coughed and straightened up.

'Ahem…' He looked away nonchalantly. Dusky was just there, laughing her ass off next to me.

What a best friend she is… Ain't she, I don't know, supposed to comfort me or something?

Sometimes I wish that she had more of a Gon like personality. But then, she wouldn't be Dusky anymore. And that wouldn't be good now, will it?

I glared at her and she straightened up too. I could see in her eyes that she was desperately trying to find a topic to change to (probably to avoid my wrath later on).

'Umm… Wind! What's in that bag of yours?' Gon suddenly perked up and stared at my bag curiously.

'Yeah! I've always been curious!' Killua lazily opened an eye and looked at my poor innocent bag that looked ultra mysterious in the fading sunlight.

_Damn anime world effects…_

I lunged and tried to grab it, but unfortunately, Killua with his lightning fast reflexes (hey, that wasn't even a hyperbole, it was true later on. _Really really _later on) got to my bag first and pored over it with Dusky and Gon huddled around it.

In the typical anime world fashion too.

I sighed. There was no way I could win could I? As I was grumbling over stupid anime world effects that I couldn't do a jot about, Gon suddenly held something shining up, exclaiming over it happily (as he always does everything happily. Except if something/someone was hurting his friends…)

'Wow! These pebbles are so cool!'

I raised an eyebrow. Pebbles? Those shiny things were those small weirdo rocks at the bottom of my bag? They sure didn't look it. Those rocks looked like they had just been freshly dug out of a cesspit, though fortunately, it didn't smell like it.

'They light up!' I jumped up, suddenly remembering they were poring over _my_ stuff.

'Give my bag back!' I (kinda) screamed while trying to claw past their protective triangle around my bag.

'Oh and look! This bracelet turns into a mini pocket knife!' Gon exclaimed again as he twisted a random bead on a red bracelet. The knife flashed in…then out… then in… then out…

As the others stared at the pocketknife/bracelet, I took the chance to try and squeeze between them to reach my bag in the center. I successfully barged in and snatched my bag away from their evil clutches.

'Hehe, now you can't molest my poor bag anymore.' They looked at me weirdly as I chuckled darkly. Gon just smiled and shrugged though, and still holding the bracelet/pocket knife he gave me the _infamous_ puppy eyes that he just _had_ to do perfectly.

'Wind, can I have this bracelet?'

I stared at him, and those wavering eyes that looked like they were going to cry at any time.

How could I resist those eyes? I sighed and grouched, tracing a pattern on the deck with my toes. I slowly deliberated. Then I looked at Gon's eyes again and melted.

It was like an ice-block being placed next to a sun. I didn't stand a chance.

'Fine…'

'Yay!' Gon danced around, showing off the bracelet to Killua, who poked it and chatted animatedly with Killua. I watched Killua with a dreamy smile on my face. The last rays of sunlight were going, and it illuminated Killua's hair perfectly…

Dusky used the opportunity to sidle up to me.

'_Heeey,_ you seem to be enjoying watching lover boy over there. Having dirty thoughts?' I blushed, and glared at Dusky.

'DUSKY! How could you even THINK that?' I practically screamed into her ear while blushing ferociously. I whacked her arm repeatedly against the pole while muttering to myself.

'I mean, he's a nice looking boy and all, and he's really cute, I admit, but he's a gambling addict! And he's a jerk sometimes, and I think he has a violent side, though he doesn't show it to his friends…' I couldn't think of any more bad things about him. '…And he's addicted to chocolate!'

Dusky had an annoyed look on her face when she pulled her arm out of my grasp.

'Hey, hey, easy with the arm. I can't replace them you know.'

'Sorry.'

'No probs. But you know, you can't really complain, as you're as obsessed with pineapple as Killua with chocolate. Maybe a _little_ bit more too.'

'Oi! I don't think I like pineapple _that_ much!' I paused. 'Do I?'

'Yes, you do.' Dusky replied calmly. I shoved her on the arm and looked at the sky. It had already darkened so much that I could see the stars.

They were so pretty…

And so, we lay there on the deck and stared at the stars. It was strange to think that one of them was Jeb. Imagining the old/young looking childish behavioured guy as one of those huge balls of gas was weird to say the least.

Haha, a ball of gas. Makes me think as if Jeb was farting all the time, when I say it that way… Or maybe he really was made of methane? I shook my head. It wasn't possible.

Because he didn't twinkle at all. He shined.

Gon and Killua came up to us and sat next to us as well.

'What are you thinking about?' Gon asked as he lay down with his head next to Dusky. Killua came and lay down between Gon and me. Now our heads were all around a spot on the deck. Also very typical anime world, but this time in a good way.

'Stars.' I replied to Gon.

'Wind's mysterious bag.' Dusky replied. I glared at her annoyed. I didn't want them to go fight for my bag _again…_

Killua turned his head.

'Hey Wind.'

'Yeah?'

I turned my head.

To see Killua's face about two inches away from mine. I twitched.

'You're really close.' Thank goodness it was dark. My face was slowly heating up.

No, scratch that. It was going red as fast as a speeding car racing at two-hundred kilometres an hour.

'Oh, sorry.' Killua shuffled over a little away from me and settled down again. 'Anyway, I wanted to ask. Do you have any other cool stuff in your bag?'

'Yeah. Though I'm not going to show them to you.'

'Why not?' Killua whined. I stared at him from under my cloak and put my hands to my cheeks to try and encourage them that being as red as a tomato wasn't attractive.

Why would I want to look attractive?

But Killua just looked so _cute._ I just couldn't believe he was an assassin (though I knew he was).

Though, of course, it wasn't possible on Earth to push open a sixteen tonne door when you were only twelve/thirteen.

Dusky looked concernedly at me.

'Are you ok, Wind? Why are you putting your hands up to your cheeks?' she said in a worried tone. I put my hands down.

'Oh, I'm fine. Don't worry Dusky.' I could tell she wasn't convinced, so I leaned into her ear and whispered _really really _softly (because both Gon and Killua had really sharp hearing, damn them.)

'I was blushing.' Dusky's eyes suddenly turned into upside-down crescents and she chuckled evilly.

'Oh. So that was it huh.' She elbowed me, still chuckling evilly. Gon rolled over and wiggled over to us on his stomach.

'What was what?' He asked, looking up at us in such an angle that it looked like his eyes were sparkling in this totally innocent way.

I blinked.

I swear I saw roses on the background behind his smile. What the hell? LOL do I see an ouran reference? ;)

'Nothing.' Dusky and I said simultaneously. Dusky started whistling, when Gon looked at us accusingly. Killua had this evil grin on his face that screamed "it's blackmailing time!"

I gulped nervously and tried to find a way to distract myself. And since I failed with whistling, I got up and yawned.

'Err, I'm tired.' Dusky's eyes narrowed up at me, and then relaxed, seeing it was fake.

I swear, she was such a mom. I wasn't _that_ incapable of taking care of myself. I just… liked sneaking out of hospitals in critical times because my pineapple cravings got too great.

And that one time when I nearly poisoned myself with my own cooking.

And that other time when I tripped over a stack of my dirty clothes because I was too lazy to put it in the laundry.

Yeah, that's it.

I kept yawning and sidling away until I was in the cabin. Then I ran to my door and closed it. Today was a relaxing day. I thought solemnly as I took off my cloak and hung it on the hook. Tomorrow, they would find the captain's logbook and everything would start getting hectic.

And I must make sure I don't mess up the storyline. If I did, it would be horrendous.

And I still haven't found a way to go to Avril and get my cure while not disturbing the storyline.

I sighed. I'll get to it when it came. As I went over to the bed, I closed my eyes and prepared to fade into the yellow-dimension world.

Would Jeb come? Maybe. He said he was interested in chess too.

_Heh…_ I thought. _It's been awhile since I played chess._

* * *

**Sorry for story deviations! ^^ But the thoughts and the interactions (I think) are the same/similar. This Omake shows their relationship before the complicated stuff. =="**

**I thank my readers, reviewers, story-alerters, favouriters. You are all so supportive and cool that I have the energy and motivation to swim up from my procrastinated homework's depths and make chapters up for you all. I love you ****all****! ****Of course, ****especially ****my sister, RGNN! **

**Next week! FINALE OF THE AVRIL ARC! And we go to the celestial tower. And… *sneak-peek*****Dusky's leaving Wind! I'll let you all mull over that. Hehe. **

**Find out next week! ^^ I'll get it ready by then! I promise! **

* * *

In the Hunter test, when they were on the ship eating fish.


	34. AVRIL FINALE!

****

The FINALE! *dies* longest chapter I am ever going to write in my life. 25 pages! I'm so tired that I can't even focus on the screen anymore, so the thanks will go on the next chapter. *dies again. Spirit flies away*

**( And oh, **X-Takoyaki-X- **has kindly drawn a picture of Wind and Dusky for me! If you want to see, go to her profile and check it out! ^ ^)**

**

* * *

**

**No-one's view**

Gon sat on his bed and thought. Hard. Killua was rolling around his bed clutching his hair at something that probably had something to do with Wind.

Something was off. Something in Gon's instincts said so. Why would only Wind's condition worsened? Everyone else who had had the treatment (there were around ten) had had a fifty-fifty chance of waking up. And they still had a fifty-fifty chance after two months after their treatment. If that was the case, then why was Wind the only one that would die if the week was over?

He frowned and massaged his head. This was too complicated! Killua was usually better at thinking but...

Gon looked concernedly at Killua as he picked the petals off the umpteenth flower, muttering under his breath and went back to thinking. Killua seemed pre-occupied...

Gon flopped back onto his bed and closed his eyes, thinking hard. He knew that the answer was right in front of his eyes. But he just couldn't see it, no matter how he thought about it! But he needed to see it, or Wind might die, and she was one of his first friends, he just couldn't let her die!

He eventually levered himself up.

'Killua, I'm going to the kitchen. I'm a bit hungry, and I want to check on Kumo.' Killua sat up and looked at Gon seriously, crushing yet another petal-less flower in his fist.

'Be careful Gon. You know about the note. They might target us as well.'

'Ah, you're too paranoid, Killua. Nothing will happen to me!' He put a thumbs-up and slipped out the door. Then he walked down the corridor.

Let's get all the facts straight. Gon scrunched up his eyebrows and tried to think clearly. This was more Killua's thing, figuring out plots… He sighed, but tried anyway.

Kumo had said in his note that a few powerful people were trying to kill Wind because of something. Wind had collapsed right after the fire and taken to do the operation. Then she got isolated and only Doctor Creed could go in on a regular basis. After being stable for awhile, she got into critical condition.

Gon frowned.

Wait a minute...

If Wind was isolated and only Doctor Creed could go in anytime... and then she got into a critical condition... Gon widened his eyes.

Did that mean Doctor Creed was evil? But he was so nice though. Was he part of the evil group? Gon shook his head. That couldn't be possible. Doctor Creed had always stayed near Wind. He never even left the corridor, only going to the kitchen and the room next to it because it wa s near...

Gon stopped in front of the kitchen. Then changed his mind and went to the door next to it. His instincts screamed that something suspicious was inside there. And ever since the day he learnt how to crawl, he had never ignored his instincts before (though sometimes he got into trouble with Aunt Mito). He nudged it open, slipped through and closed the door behind him.

He blinked. It was dark, but he could see anyway. It was much lighter than Whale lsland at night... He started stepping towards one of the boxes. Then he pricked his ears.

_I think there're people coming this way. I'll just hide, just in case._

Gon hid behind some boxes. The door opened and some grunts filled the room.

'This room is so dark.'

'Yeah. Let's just drop the boxes near the entrance. It's the last of it anyway.'

'Why does Doctor Creed want byntelle berries here anyway?'

'Dunno. He just wants them here.'

'Better not question the higher ups. They might get you killed anytime. Especially now Imperial Princess is now in a coma. That royal advisor has the king around his little finger.'

'Yeah. I wish she would wake up...' The two (men, Gon's ears told him) went out the door, and the room became dark again. Gon blinked but stayed behind the boxes.

He remembered, after asking Killua about them before, that byntelle berries could make a poison and that the people who had this poison needed to be injected with it over a long period (about a week), little amounts at a time, and it would make a person fall asleep, deeper and deeper until they eventually just stop breathing.

Gon did some mental calculations in his brain (well, tried to anyway) and gasped.

It fit the situation perfectly! Doctor Creed was one of the people in the group! Gon got up, ready to run to Killua at once tell him the news. He would know what to do, and he didn't know who to trust, and he didn't know where Leorio is, and Kurapika would've locked the door, and he didn't have the key.

Just as he was about to go out the door, a hand clamped onto his shoulder.

'Just where do you think you're going?' Doctor Creed whispered into his ear.

**

* * *

**

With Kurapika

Kurapika looked through the logs. If this political fight over the throne had been going on over a long time, there should be something that should have indicated on it. After all, they did daily records! But that made it all the more harder, as he read through Queen whatever's shopping list.

"_Today, the Queen ate pork. It was too salty it seemed, and the cook needed to remake it..."_

_Argh! That's no use! Just where is the information?_

He massaged his eyes and reached for the next one. The old log keeper had been delighted he wanted to know more about the history and stacked the table with all the logs about civil wars on his desk. Which was a veritable mountain.

Kurapika hit gold on the next one.

"_The current King of the Earth Clan __had just been__ executed for being the mastermind of the whole war scheme. They had been angry for a long time already, for being oppressed for such a long time. They used to be the strongest clan, but now is the second weakest. After this, more laws will be put on the Earth clan. We all hope that it won't start another rebellion..."_

Kurapika looked over that contemplatively. Then went to the next pile to try and find who the main perpetrator of the civil war was.

"_The Earth clan's leader was put into jail for being found out..."_

And then the next one

"_Apparently, an Earth clansmen __had been__ getting revenge for the imprisonment of his father..."_

There was a pattern, Kurapika soon found out. The next few were not by the Earth clan, but Kurapika had his suspicions. He reread one and read over a tiny note squashed at the bottom.

"_The prisoner from the water-tribe, at the time of his death, proclaimed that he had met an Earth-clansman that made him mad, and provoke a civil war. However, no evidence was found, and they proceeded with the death sentence."_

Kurapika sat back. If he was correct...

He went back to the little room where he had the key to, and locked the door after him. Only five people had the key, so he wasn't afraid of people trying to ambush him. Then he got some spare pieces of paper and started thinking.

What if...

He drew a diagram, showing the current powers, and then went to some of the books in the room he had moved there and continued drawing. Then he added people he knew were in the arc, then people he suspected. A clear drawing came out.

Wind's network of information sources was really good. They had all the information on who interacted who, what words they had spoke, etc. Their hard work made it easy for Kurapika to figure it out.

The Earth Clansman leader was the person behind trying to kill Wind to make another civil war and make him King. But what he didn't understand was why the Earth Imperial Princess before Wind had been killed.

He mulled over this paradox some more until he heard a scratch near the door. He instantly froze. Some sounds near the keyhole were made and Kurapika slowly back away from the door. Then he jumped on one of the bookshelves and waited.

What could he do? He had just found out that the _King_ of the earth clan, no less, was the main baddy. First thing he thought was telling Chiiyo, or maybe Killua, Gon and Leorio. Only he didn't know where Leorio was (most probably hitting on some poor, poor girl), and the last time he saw Killua, he was muttering over a flower about how he _didn't like Wind_ and how _the damn flowers should stop showing that he liked her…_ etc.

Gon or Chiiyo was the answer then. Kurapika lowered himself over the bookshelf. But he couldn't move until the intruder at the other side of the door moved on.

There was some mild cursing, as the person struggled with the lock more and more. The door finally opened, and a guy came in. To Kurapika's relief however, it was only Tsume. He hopped off the shelf.

'Tsume! Why did you pick the lock? The lock isn't supposed to be pickable... But still, you could just have knocked, and I would have let you in!' Tsume looked at him, smiling sheepishly.

'Eh, Kurapika-san, didn't know you were in here. Any major findings?' Kurapika nodded.

'Yes. I think that the person behind the scheme is the King of the Earth Clan. Can you go run and tell Henry?'

'Of course. The Queen seemed worked up about something. She keeps muttering about something or another. Henry is really worried you know. He loves the Queen like his mother.' Kurapika smiled in reassurance.

'I bet she is ok. I need to go find Leorio, or Killua and Gon. Do you know where they are?' Tsume scratched his head.

'The womanizer was last seen at the palace courtyards, while Gon and Killua are in their rooms I think.' Kurapika chuckled at Tsume's use of words.

'Why womanizer?'

'Because he tried to steal my girlfriend.' He scowled at an imaginary Leorio. Kurapika just shook his head, smiling slightly.

'Well, I need to go now! Thank you, and please relay the message to Henry!' Tsume nodded.

'Ok. I just need to check something here…' He started browsing through the shelves. Kurapika went out, closing the door lightly so it wouldn't lock. Then he went to the palace courtyards.

And sweat-dropped.

_How big are the courtyards exactly? _Miles and miles of gardens, paths, flowerbeds, waterfalls stretched towards the horizon. No wonder, as most of the agricultural research was done here but still... this big?

Kurapika turned on his heel and went to Gon and Killua's bedroom.

_Well, _he reasoned, _it's easier._

**

* * *

**

**With Killua**

Killua sighed. Why wasn't Gon back yet? He had given up on arguing with the flowers. Seriously, he knew that they couldn't talk anyway, so _why_ exactly did he argue with them?

_Ah, no wonder. _Killua nodded.

_I now understand the profound meaning of the phrase, love makes you do strange things. But of course, I do _not_ love Wind. Ha! The very thought!_

Gon's words floated up from the depths of his brain.

'_Ah, but Killua, denial is one of the stages of love!' _he had said with a gleeful smile on his face. Killua smiled crookedly at the memory, but then went back into a frown.

But still, where was Gon? He sighed and got up. Better look for him then. Better than mulling around in the room thinking about Wind right?

Argh, he just couldn't think straight…

Killua stepped into his boots and went down the corridor. Didn't Gon say he was going to the kitchen to get a bite to eat? He'll just join him then… Maybe they could make those really really good chocolate pancakes…

Killua knocked on the kitchen door.

'Hello?' the door opened, and puffs of steam rose out.

'Ah! Killua-san, come in! The usual chocolate?'

'Hey, where's Gon?' Killua said as he peered at the little table at the corner.

'Gon? He hasn't come yet. I guess he's coming later.' Killua frowned. Gon should've nearly finished his breakfast by now.

'Sorry then! I won't have breakfast after all. I'll come back when I've found Gon!' The guy at the door nodded.

'Yeah. Need to stick close to your friends these days. If it helps, Breezy over there said that he heard Gon's breathing patterns outside the door next to the kitchen.'

'Really? Thank you!'

'No prob, no prob.'

'Bye!'

After the door closed, Killua let his smile drop. If Gon had just done some simple exploring, wouldn't he have gone out by now? Killua stopped in front of the door and reached for the handle.

Then he paused and sniffed.

What was that smell? Killua was sure he had smelt it before. Sweet, but had a bitter under-taste… Wasn't this the smell of… byntelle berries?

According to Killua's mother, byntelle berries only had two uses. One was as a powerful sleep inducer. The other was as a poison.

_Why would there be poison here though?_

Something told Killua it wasn't the best idea to go into the room.

_But Gon might be in there… I'll just check._

Killua opened the door a crack.

'Gon? Are you there? The kitchen peoples said you might be here…' Killua's eyes scanned the darkness. Nothing. Killua frowned. Where was Gon? But the most pressing thing is…

Footsteps clacked down the hall, and a finger tapped Killua's shoulder.

'Killua!' Killua turned around to find Kurapika.

'Hey Kurapika. Have you seen Gon? I can't find him anywhere,' he said as he smoothed his hair down in an attempt to make it look a little tidier.

'Sorry Killua. I found out something, but I can't say it here. It's to do with that. You know?' Killua seriously looked at Kurapika. His stance was too relaxed, his smile too forced. Something was up.

'Sure. Where do you want to talk?'

'My room. You know, the room that I'm always in?' Killua's eyes flashed. The room he was always in was the room with the logs about his clan. Which was secure to any types of infiltration. Something was up, or he wouldn't try and say something and mean another. Killua smiled at Kurapika naturally.

'Well, meet you there in five minutes? I need to check some places. Maybe Gon's there.'

'Ok.' Kurapika nodded, and started going down the hall. Killua started walking the opposite way. Maybe Gon was trying to get into Wind's room again… Or Kumo's room. As Killua started walking away from the door beside the kitchen, a muffled sound came to his ears.

_What?_

He backtracked, opened the door and scanned the room again.

'Gon? Are you there?'

It was silent.

_Something's__ up_.

Killua walked away from the stock of byntelle berries. It was best to get away from the berries as fast as possible. If one of the enemies were here, they could easily manipulate others to think that he was the one using the berries.

_The log room huh? Maybe I can find Leorio and ask where Gon is…_

Killua stopped on the way to Kumo's and Wind's room. All of the guards said that they hadn't seen Gon. Killua sighed and went towards the log room.

_Gon must have found out something for him to suddenly disappear. Then what was it? Gon left to get a bite to eat at the kitchen and to visit Kumo and maybe Wind. But both of the guards guarding the room didn't say Gon had come to visit, and he didn't go to the kitchen._

Killua turned the corner, his every sense alert. If Gon had found out something that had suddenly made him disappear, then it must have been something big. Something flashed in the corner of his eye. Killua walked normally, forcing his muscles to relax. It wouldn't do if the enemy was tracking him and he showed that he already knew that the stalker was there.

_Breezy thought he sensed Gon's breathing patterns outside the door next to the kitchen. But when I checked the room, he wasn't there. And it was dangerous to stay so I left the room without checking. In a room like that, there could've been many spots for ambush..._

_That flickering again. Maybe I should just deal with it and get some information out of him._

He approached the Kurapika's room then stopped.

'Show yourself. I already knew you were following me for a long time.' Killua turned around and the person who had been following him stopped. 'If you aren't coming, I'm going to you.' He started walking towards where he felt the presence. But about five meters away, the presence suddenly just... melted.

_No, it was more like it slid into the wall._

Killua ran towards the alcove where he thought the spy might be. But when he reached it, it was nothing but a shallow alcove of stone. Nothing but stone. He narrowed his eyes and took in every detail.

_A professional stalker. I can't find any evidence at all._

He checked one more time for other people following him and quickly went past Kurapika's room and down the stairs into the log room. He went past the hive of activity where they were writing records and stepped into the little corridor after it. He tapped on the door following the beat, and the little door swung open.

'Where were you, Killua?'

'Nothing. I just shook off someone who was following me. It would be safest for us to go into the room _now._' Kurapika nodded, and let Killua in.

'I realised the lock could be picked. So I made double measures this time. I never realised, but there was a lock at the top of the door too.' Killua looked, and sure enough, there was a small lock at the top. As he watched, Kurapika locked it and slid the key into his pocket.

'I wanted to show you something. Here.' Kurapika shoved a piece of paper into Killua's hands. 'And get away from the door a little. It's best to be safe than sorry.' Killua walked into the room reading the diagram. His eyes widened at the pattern shown.

'Hey, Kurapika.' Kurapika walked towards him.

'Yeah?'

'You know how this diagram shows that the Earth Kingdom people are always behind the civil wars? Every few hundred years to be in fact. Just enough time to let the country settle down and rebuild. But what's their purpose?'

Kurapika shrugged. 'There are a lot of reasons why they might do that. For one, it might be for power.' Killua sighed.

'At least we know that the person behind it is the King of the Earth tribe.' Killua suddenly frowned as a thought came to him. 'Kurapika, can the earth tribe control stones?'

'Yeah. The more powerful ones that is. The even _more_ powerful ones can control plants, as they understand the connection of the earth to the plants. Actually plants can be controlled be any tribe, you just need to be strong enough...' Killua cut off Kurapika there.

'The person that was following me disappeared into a stone niche. Does that mean...?'

'I suppose so. Maybe...' Kurapika suddenly stopped. 'What's that?'

'What?' Killua said, as he looked around. Kurapika did a shushing motion. And slowly, Killua heard the tolling of bells that were way too familiar.

'The alarm bells.' Killua whispered, wide-eyed. Kurapika nodded gravely, and took out the key that led to the outer corridor.

'Let's see what's happening.' They rushed out of the room.

Outside, the servants were in pandemonium.

'The Queen has disappeared! Summon the royal family's personal guards! Where's the General?' A servant was yelling in the crowd. A faint reply was heard.

'She's with Wind-sama.'

'Find her immediately!' A maid scurried out of the crowd and ran full sprint up the stairs. 'Where are the normal guards...' Killua and Kurapika stopped listening. They huddled together.

'Killua, go find Henry. He's the Queen's personal and most trusted page. And apparently, he loves her like a mother. So he should have all the first hand details. I will find Gon and Leorio. Is that alright?' Killua nodded.

'Go to Wind's room after three hours.'

'Got it.'

They nodded once to each other and took off.

**

* * *

**

**Wind's view...**

I sighed. I had read all of the cards already (they were surprisingly sweet) and looked at the photos that Tama had left me. I wrote on the back of the photos with the black pen on the little table, saying stuff like, "Ha! You're so cute in this photo! You'll have the girls chasing you in a few years. You better start practising how to run away!" And other various encouraging comments like that. I knew he also left a book, but the last time I tried to read it, a nurse had nearly come in on me reaching for it.

So I abandoned the idea.

But I was _bored._ Couldn't they put a TV in here for coma patients?

And then I asked myself _why_ would they waste money on televisions for patients that can't see it anyway? I was so bored that I was asking myself stupid questions.

Heck, I was so bored I couldn't fall asleep!

So I closed my eyes and listened. I had realised a while ago (more like yesterday) that I could faintly feel what my body in Avril was doing. My body was doing fine, a breeze was blowing against my face. And someone was stroking my hand.

_Bet it's Dusky._

Then the someone suddenly dropped it, and another breeze went over my face. Maybe Dusky was rushing out?

_Something must have happened. Argh, I want to go back there already! Where's Jeb?_

I had already been here for a week. I heard from a nurse from before say that it was Sunday, and she was wondering if that cute little boy was coming to visit.

From comments like that, I had realised that Tama visited every week, on Sunday afternoon. I was happy, I mean, I was going to meet the brother I never knew I had!

...No actually. I was going to meet the brother that didn't exist until I went to the Hunter world! But still, it was a pretty revelatory moment.

I wonder what everyone was doing now... The sun reached its peak and the sunlight shined through the window to hit the opposite wall, signalling the start of the afternoon.

Tama should be coming anytime now then...

**

* * *

**

**With Killua**

Killua ran down the hall and swerved just in time to avoid a crash.

'Sorry!' he yelled over his shoulder and kept on running. A few staircases and tonnes of hallways later, Killua suddenly met up with Dusky. He ducked behind a wall

'Dusky!' Dusky looked at him and started in surprise.

'Killua! You're not supposed to be here!' She hissed urgently. 'This place is on high surveillance right now! I don't know _how_ you got this far, but just up there,' she jerked her head towards the door, 'is where the Queen disappeared. After two minutes, the royal guards will go in and that'll be the last people that would be allowed in there! Then the security will _double,_ hear me?'

'Then hide me in the royal guards! I need to do something urgent!'

'How urgent?' Dusky said, as her eyes scanned the hallway nervously. The royal guards behind her were all in a huddle, obviously talking about the newest happening.

'It's something that's got to do with Wind. I need to talk to Henry as soon as possible. Dusky, the person behind all this is...' Dusky suddenly hauled him into the group of Royal Guards.

'Quiet you lot.' Dusky whispered. 'Hide Killua in the midst. Urgent business. Don't let anyone see him you hear? The royal advisor's coming. He's a powerful earth user, be careful.' Dusky then turned around and smiled at the approaching advisor. The royal guards closed around Killua in a circle, one holding his shoulder gently.

'How wonderful to see you, Royal Advisor.' He smiled back.

'Likewise. You are allowed inside now.'

'Thank you.' Dusky and the group of royal guards walked towards the Queen's door when suddenly the Royal Advisor interrupted them.

'General,' he called. Dusky immediately stopped, her neck tensing.

'Yes?'

'You seem very tense today.'

'So many things are happening. It's no wonder I'm tense.'

'Don't worry. I've lifted your load. The normal guards of the palace have been placed in my care.' Dusky whirled around, her face suddenly like a cat baring her teeth.

'What?' she hissed. Killua blinked and tried to crane around a guard that was blocking his view. The hand on his shoulder tightened and held him back. Did her eyes just flash red? The Royal Advisor smiled genially.

'It has been approved of by the King already, and no-one but the King, Queen or Imperial Princess can recall it back. Please continue your honourable work.' He nodded at Dusky and walked away.

'Bastard.' One of the royal guards muttered and Dusky nodded with a huff.

'Totally. Let's go in boys.' Guards on the left and right of the door nodded at Dusky and the guards and let the through. After they had passed, another rank of guards joined the guards guarding the room. Killua recognised the guard that guarded Wind's room.

Then who was guarding Wind's room?

Killua felt a stab of panic until he calmed himself down.

_If Wind is really being poisoned, then they wouldn't kill her off so suddenly. I must calm down..._

Henry was huddled in the corner, his face white. Killua broke free from the group and went over. A couple of guards went with him.

'Henry, what's wrong?' Killua said gently. He knew that acting like roughly won't do any good.

'Killua-san.' Killua nodded.

'Yes?' he prompted.

'The people took Queen-sama away. There were too many. She got overwhelmed.'

'Do you know where they took her to?' Henry shook his head, looking like he wanted to cry anytime.

'No, but they went through the passage behind the tapestry. Only the royals know of it, and a few trusted people. It's for escape see. We never thought it could be used for ambush.' Killua nodded and stepped back. There was only one tapestry in the room. The two guards stepped forward and started treating Henry.

'He might go into shock.' One of them murmured to Killua. He nodded and faced the tapestry.

'Oh, and Killua-san.' Killua looked back. Henry waved him back. He obliged.

'What?' Henry waved at him to bend down. Then he whispered into his ear.

'The Queen had been muttering about a lot of stuff for a long while now. When I relayed Kurapika's message to her, she seemed to have this... moment of enlightenment or something. But that was when the people took her.'

'What was Kurapika's message?'

'That the Earth King was the person behind it all.' Killua's mouth thinned into a straight line and he nodded.

'Thank you Henry.'

'No problem. Please get back the Queen. She's been my mother for as long as I could remember.' Mother? Killua remembered his own mother and grimaced.

'I will get the Queen back for you.'

'Thank you Killua-san.' Then he got swallowed by the royal guards, interrogation, healing, and all the things they did.

Killua faced the tapestry and looked behind it. Sure enough, there was a stone door.

_Stone? What if they order the stone to trap me or something?_ thought Killua. But he then shrugged and stepped forward anyway. He owed it to everyone there. And he had a feeling that Kurapika wouldn't find Gon.

His instincts said that there was something important behind this door. Something very important. Killua looked around him and pressed a stone block that was slightly lighter than the rest. The door swung open, and without any second thoughts, he went in.

**

* * *

**

**With Gon**

Gon struggled, but Doctor Creed's grip was surprisingly strong. Gon, with no other choice, bit his hand. Doctor Creed cursed, and hooked his other arm around Gon before letting go to look at his bitten hand.

'Quite strong teeth. It's obvious you take care of them well. I must commend you for that.' Gon opened his mouth and took a deep breath to yell, but Doctor Creed was faster than that. He quickly clamped his hand over Gon's mouth.

'No need to yell, Royal guest Gon-sama. I just want to talk about your... little snooping habits.' He breathed into his ear. 'Don't you know it's not good to snoop in your host's home?' He dragged a squirming Gon back to the ends of the room. The walls were thick, but Gon could still hear the kitchen people on the other side of the wall yelling at each other. If he could open his mouth and scream...

Doctor Creed froze and pressed Gon and him into the wall behind some crates. Now Gon could hear even better now.

He heard the door opening and Killua talking, though what he said was too muffled. Then he heard footsteps coming to a stop outside the door. Then the door opened and a sliver of light lit the room.

'Gon? Are you there? The kitchen peoples said you might be here…' Gon heard Killua say. Gon started kicking out, trying to stick his foot out from the crates until Doctor Creed whispered softly into his ear.

Footsteps were clacking down the hall, and Doctor Creed used the tiny noise as cover.

'Stop struggling. You wouldn't want your friend Killua's blood spurting from ears now do you? I am a powerful water-user for a reason...' Gon immediately froze. 'Good. I'm glad you understand.'

'Killua!' Gon heard faintly, as Killua closed the door. Killua responded.

'Hey Kurapika. Have you seen Gon? I can't find him anywhere.' Gon forced himself not to struggle.

'Sorry Killua. I found out something, but I can't say it here. It's to do with that. You know?'

'Sure. Where do you want to talk?'

'My room. You know, the room that I'm always in?'

'Well, meet you there in five minutes? I need to check some places. Maybe Gon's there.'

'Ok.' They heard footsteps going down the hall, and another set of footsteps going the opposite way. Doctor Creed immediately dragged Gon to the back of the room and pressed a stone in the wall. The ground beneath them dropped and Gon screamed into Doctor Creed's hand in surprise.

The last thing Gon heard before sliding down into the darkness was the door opening again, and Killua's voice saying

'Gon? Are you there?'

**

* * *

**

Gon opened his eyes and groaned. Where was he? Bars blocked his vision and he immediately sat up. The last thing he remembered was going down that tunnel with Doctor Creed... He jumped up and clutched the bars.

He was in a rich looking room. But it was filled with cages, and Gon realised, he was in one too. A groan alerted him he wasn't the only one in his cage. He whirled around to see a very familiar face.

'You're that guy that proposed to Wind that day!' Gon pointed to him. The guy opened his eyes.

'Hey, you're Wind-sama's friend!'

'What are you doing here?' They asked in unison. They blinked at each other, then chuckled a bit.

'Man, I haven't laughed for ages. I've been here for two days. You?'

'Just came here.'

'Aah, no wonder. I didn't think I slept for that long.' Vaun Ryeim said. He yawned.

'Why aren't you trying to escape?' Gon asked curiously. Vaun snorted.

'You think I haven't tried? These cages are special. You see the metal?' Gon looked and felt it. Then he sniffed.

'This doesn't feel like normal metal...' he said as he looked at the metal interestedly. It seemed to be bluer than normal. Vaun raised an eyebrow.

'You can tell? Amazing, as expected of Wind-sama's friend. You want to know why I'm not escaping right? Well, the metal is infused with water spirits.' Gon looked confused.

'Spirits?' Vaun shook his head.

'Not spirits exactly. The _awareness_ of water, you get what I mean? Well, all five elements have _awarenesses,_ or, what I like to call spirits. Cos I talk to the fire to control it, see? We are good friends.'

Gon's mouth went into an "Oh, I getcha" look.

'That's so cool! I wish I was friends with fire!'

'Yeah. You seem like a fire type to me. Anyway, I'm a fire-user, and Fire doesn't like Water see? So when the Earth peoples put a water spirit in, it nullified my power. I can't use my fire, and I'm not strong enough to bend the bars. Rami over there,' he jerked his head to another cage that seemed to exude a red aura, 'is trapped like this too.'

They both fell into a silence until Vaun piped up with a question.

'How's my little sister going?' Gon looked confused until he remembered that he considered Wind as a little sister after she rejected his proposal.

'Not good. She's in a coma.' Vaun sighed.

'I knew it. Me and Rami stumbled on something and got kidnapped and locked up here.' he sighed again and they sat in silence until the door burst open and a whole group of people hauled something that was struggling wildly and shoved it into a cage that seemed – to Gon's eyes – exude multi-coloured auras. The people locked it, and then tramped out the door they came in, and locked it.

Gon and Vaun's cage could clearly see the person that just got shoved into the multi-coloured cage. They both gasped as the figure straightened out and banged at the cage. Other residents of cages looked at what caused the commotion.

The Queen.

'Why can't the queen break out? The cage should hold no effect right?' Vaun looked at Gon.

'No, it's actually possible. If the queen had equal amounts of every power, she can break out of the cage. But every five-elementalist has a weakness. The Queen's one is Air. She can't control Air very well, though she can, she just can't do it as proficiently as the real Air-nomads. Though to make up for it, their power from their home clan is very powerful.'

'So Wind has a weakness as well?'

'Yeah. I think, from the rumours, it's Earth. Though she's amazing for controlling the Air as well as a shaman at such a young age.'

Some curses filtered from the multi-coloured cage. A tired voice came from the cage on top of Gon and Vaun's.

'It's no use, your highness. You can't break out of it.'

'Let's see about that.' The Queen said haughtily and redirected her powers again.

And that was when the door creaked open once again to allow a white wild-haired boy slip through. Gon's happy shout filled the room.

'Killua!'

**

* * *

**

**With Killua**

Killua hurried out from the corridor and opened the door and slipped through. Almost at once, he heard Gon's happy shout.

'Killua!' Killua closed the door and turned around.

'Gon! Why are you here?'

'Doctor Creed caught me here. You?'

'I was just following the corridor that Henry pointed out to me. Is the Queen here?' A regal cough came from Killua's left. Killua's eyes widened at the sight of the Queen.

'Err... your highness. Do you know where the keys are?'

'They're in the room at the back.' A voice from the multitudes of cages hopefully answered.

'Ok, thank you.' Killua headed towards the back and opened the door. There seemed to thousands and thousands of keys. Killua's grew into swirls at the sight of it. He quietly closed the door, took a thin piece of metal from his pocket and headed back to the front again.

'I'll just pick all the locks...' He started with Gon's cage, greeted Vaun with a stare (he still remembered his marriage proposal) and went to the Queen's cage and unlocked it. Killua opened the door for the Queen awkwardly.

'Umm... here, your highness.'

'Thank you.' But the moment she stepped out of her cage, an alarm sounded. Killua immediately ushered everyone to the door.

'Quickly!' The Queen stopped him.

'It would be better if you went the third tapestry down and took the secret passage there.'

_You?_

'Aren't you coming with us? I promised Henry.' She smiled affectionately.

'Henry is just being himself. I need to face the person behind all this.' Her eyes darkened at the cages, and with a flick of her hand, all the cages were open. Sounds of amazement came from the residents and there was a scramble for the passageway behind the third tapestry.

'Go. This is an order.' She added to Vaun, who had hesitated. Rami took Vaun's elbow and pulled him towards the passageway. The alarm was still beeping, and Killua nodded at her and pulled Gon away as well, waiting for the last few people to stream through the door, went through it themselves and closed it.

And not a second later, footsteps filled the room behind them. Gon turned around, but Killua kept firm this time.

'We need to go Gon. We will only hinder her if we stay.' Gon looked indecisive, but followed Killua anyway.

_I just hope Henry will forgive me..._

**

* * *

**

**With the evil peoples...**

'WHAT DID YOU SAY?' The King of the Earth clan thundered. The royal advisor cringed.

'The Queen escaped from her cage and freed everyone else. She is currently fighting everyone to come up here.' Some crashes were heard downstairs.

'Useless twits! Now I need to go there myself. How's the princess's condition?'

'She's going good. If we continue administering the poison, she will die in two days.' He shook his head.

'No, it's too late. If I show myself, the plan will need to go faster. Unplug the fan that stops her from suffocating. In completely still air, she will suffocate yes?' He said at royal advisor's hesitant expression.

'Is that really ok?'

'You dare question my words?' he snarled. The cringing advisor shook his head frantically.

'No, I'm going now.'

'Good.' Then he swept out, and the royal advisor, after hesitating for a second, went to Wind's room.

**

* * *

**

**With Killua**

'Killua! I need to get my fishing rod from our room! I'll go get it now!' Killua nodded.

'We're meeting up in front of Wind's room. Go now!' Gon nodded and raced off. Killua slowed down to a jog in front of Wind's room. To his surprise, there were no guards. He slowed down to a walk, and watched as the door started to open. The royal advisor slipped out nervously, and scurried down the corridor. Killua narrowed his eyes and ran into the room.

Everything was fine. Wind seemed peaceful. Until she suddenly started choking. The microphones in her room picked up her choking sounds as she automatically curled up and coughed. And the more she coughed, the more violent her coughs got.

_How can I forget, Wind has a coughing problem!_

Killua raced to the door that separated the room Wind was in and the observing room. He tried to open the door. It was locked.

_Dammit!_

He ripped the door off its hinges and went through. Then he stopped. How was he supposed to stop her coughing?

Wind suddenly stopped coughing. Her breath rattled. Then it slowed. And it got slower, and slower, and slower...

A sudden beep from the machine alerted him that she wasn't breathing. The only thing left to do was...

CPR.

Killua blushed. Then chastised himself. This was a life and death situation, it wasn't as if he _wanted_ to. Knowing every second meant Wind's life was slipping away, he checked her pulse. No pulse. He opened her airway, and leaned in, hesitating for the slightest moment. Then his lips touched hers, and he breathed out. He repeated the action another time and started pumping her chest. Thirty times, then another two breaths, then another thirty compressions.

Killua's face was burning. How many times did he have to do this? Footsteps came up the corridor and Gon came up.

'Killua, didn't you say wait outside...' Gon looked at what Killua was doing.

'Gon! Are there any people here who can help?' Gon looked out and Killua stopped for a second and checked her pulse. She had one, thank goodness.

Then he checked if she was breathing. He leaned over and put his cheek next to her nose and tried to ignore the lips. She was breathing!

'Don't worry Gon! She's stabilised!' Gon immediately rushed over.

'Doctor Creed was poisoning her! Do you know the antidote to byntelle berry poisoning Killua?' Killua thought.

'Yes. Do you have any of its leaves?' Gon thought.

'Wait, I think there is...' Gon raced out again, and came back holding some berries and leaves.

'Is there enough?'

'Yeah.' Killua picked off the leaves, got a mortar and pestle and ground it up with some water so it turned into paste. Then he forced it into Wind's mouth. It went in, and Wind automatically swallowed. Killua breathed a sigh of relief.

'Now we can only wait.' Kurapika and Leorio came.

'Is Wind ok?'

'Yeah. She's fine.'

'Good, because we need to be somewhere. I saw something that I needed to let you see for yourselves.' Leorio said unexpectedly.

'What about guarding Wind?'

'You don't need to worry about that.' Leorio and Kurapika stepped aside to let them see a whole battalion of maids, butlers, pages, and other staff outside. 'They said they wanted to guard Wind.'

'That's good then. Let's go.' Killua rushed out, eager to be out, followed by Gon. As they were running, Gon poked Killua.

'Ne Killua, why're you so red?'

'I'm not red, Gon.

'Sure...' Gon said as he sceptically studied Killua's face. Killua flushed and hoped Gon's sharp instincts didn't pick up the truth...

**

* * *

**

**Wind's view...**

I felt something. It was that melting feeling when I switched worlds. Maybe I was going to the hunter world again? I inwardly squealed, but sighed as well. It seemed like meeting my little bro must go later.

As the room disappeared to be replaced with an unfamiliar one with weird machines that looked curiously real, but drawn at the same time, I felt happy.

I was back! But something wasn't right. I could practically feel it in the air.

I struggled to get up, and collapsed. How long did my muscles fester in this world?

I rolled my eyes around to try and find a way I could get up until my eyes saw a wheelchair at the very edges of my vision. I scoffed at the irony. I hated wheelchairs with a passion, and yet this was the only way I could move about right now.

I asked the air around me to lift me up, into the wheelchair. It complied, and I grunted with the effort. Why, oh why, did Jeb make the dress so heavy?

Trying to summon my staff and, to my very abject surprise, it popped into my lap. I smiled. I concentrated easier with it around. I asked the wind to push me to the door. I reached (with difficulty) and opened the door to, what looked like an observing room. Then I opened the door to the hallway.

To my surprise, I saw a whole army of castle staff standing outside my door.

'Err... what are all of you doing?'

'Oh, Hime-sama!' They turned at the sound and all smiled and cheered. 'Hime-sama, the Earth kingdom king was behind a plot for a civil war, and they tried to kill you to get it, and now the Queen and the Earth king is battling it out, and no-one dares approach them in case they got killed. Go and help them, please hime-sama!' I blinked, trying to take it in. Everything seemed so loud...

'Please Hime-sama!' They all chorused. There was a little kid who was looking at me with hero worship eyes. With so many people asking me, how can I refuse? I hate pressure though.

So that's why I questioned Jeb's decision to make me the Imperial Princess. Sigh.

I nodded, and they cheered again. Then someone from the crowd came and took the handles of the wheelchair.

'This way.' Breezy said, and he flew, pushing me in front of him. I bit back a shriek. The hallways were a blur, and sometimes I thought I was going to crash into the walls.

_Why me? I just woke up from a coma! I shouldn't be doing these things! Aaaah, I knew I wished for excitement, but isn't this a BIT TOO MUCH?_

We whizzed around another corner, and I gripped the wheelchair tightly. Breezy saw my grip and laughed lightly, and continued flying around at obvious high speeds. My hair was like a stick sticking out of the back of my head. _T__hat_ was how fast we were going.

'I'm dropping you off here, Wind-sama. Good luck.' He dropped the wheelchair down and my hair suddenly made my head heavy again. I smiled a thank you, and asked the wind to push me forward. Breezy stood there for a second to make sure I was ok, then floated away.

The wheelchair continued forward, and the more I went, the more wreckage there was. I swear, my eyeballs were nearly out of their sockets. Who knew a full out battle between two powerful people would be so... so... big?

Then came the shouts.

'Why are you doing this, Jun?'

'Power, my dear lady, power.'

A boom, and another crash. The earth upheaved, and suddenly sank. My wheelchair pitched, and I muttered a small shriek before it settled down.

'You're my husband's best friend! He trusted you with his life!' I heard the Queen shout. I never heard a voice so desperate and teary. It seemed like she would burst into tears any second.

'Well, that just shows that you shouldn't trust so easily.' I peeped in and quickly shrank back as a huge gout of fire suddenly poured through the doorway.

_Calm down, calm down... It didn't burn you__,__ did it? So just take it easy and peek in..._

So I went and peeked in.

And woah, the room was unrecognisable. It was too burnt, and wet, making it steamy and humid, and _hot._ There was chunks of concrete and earth everywhere, and there was a weak breeze.

'You can't do anything, can you Meil? You know that Earth feeds on Fire, and Water helps it stabilise. The only thing that drives back Earth is Air, and that's your weakness. And my Earth powers are stronger than yours so you can only resort to fire.' He gave a mocking laugh and dodged another bout of fire from the Queen.

'Too bad your fire helps me control the earth. Maybe you would stand a chance if your precious little princess was here. But oh, I forgot.' He snickered. 'I ordered to have her poisoned. Now you don't have a chance, do you?'

I guess this was the anime-style opening entrance that I was supposed to do. I rolled my wheelchair into the charred soaked room.

'Who's poisoned, Earth Clan's current King?' He started in surprise and looked at me.

'You!' he choked out. Then he visibly became angry. 'You're the only one blocking my plans... You're the only one holding the power that can overwhelm mine... WHY ARE YOU HERE?' He roared the last part and sent a wave of concrete at me.

I froze. You would too, if a whole wall of concrete was hurtling at you in (what it seemed to me) speeds that rivalled the speed of light.

But for some reason, the wall stopped, and crumbled mid-way. The air around me was dancing, light and (I know I sound like an idiot for saying this) _airy_. Yeah. Air can be airier than normal.

And then, without my asking, it suddenly rushed at the King, and he fell flat with a startled look on his face.

'How...' he looked at me. I shrugged.

'Don't ask me. I don't know either. It just kinda... rushed on its own accord.' He laughed a hollow laugh.

'I had been working on this project for more than twenty years, for it to be foiled by a little girl.' A door creaked open, and the Imperial King came out. The Queen immediately rushed to him and tried to push him back.

'Darling, you wouldn't want to see this. Don't torture yourself.' She said. He shook his head and walked calmly towards the Earth King, who was lying there looking at the sky. The ceiling had somehow disappeared.

'Why? Why Jun? We were best friends. I thought you thought so too.' He stared sadly at the man. He laughed, chuckled lightly.

'I must look a sight to you. Just shows how much you can trust a person, huh?' The king slowly shook his head.

'Is it because of your father?' Jun closed his eyes.

'No.' Guards started to slowly filter in, and they started dragging Jun upright with handcuffs that seemed white-ish.

'I trusted you...' The king murmured sadly, crouching to his level. Jun then smiled.

'Me too.' The King suddenly started and looked at Jun.

'Then why?' Jun didn't stop smiling, though it seemed like he had the world on his shoulders. Then he opened his mouth, and everything seemed to stop for a second, just for him to say one word.

'Sorry.' He shrugged. The king crumpled, but drew himself together. And in a powerful voice, he said on sentence.

'Take him away!' The guards bowed, and started dragging him off. The King stared sadly at his back, and turned back to where he had come from. The Queen rushed over to try and comfort him, but he shook her off.

The last I saw of him, his shoulders were shaking, and I could feel his tears sliding his cheeks.

**

* * *

**

It was all very anti-climatic for me. Afterwards, I got seriously coddled. I couldn't move a finger without a servant suddenly appearing at me side asking if I needed anything, and I didn't need to do it for myself, that I was recuperating. After three days, I got seriously sick of it.

'ENOUGH ALREADY!' I yelled. Then I hurled myself out of bed, ignored all the people that was hovering around me and went straight to Killua and Gon's room, staggering up the staircases and hallways with my staff.

I was winding back, and forth, and back, and forth, and kept waving off people who were trying to help away. I finally reached Gon and Killua's room and opened the door. Gon and Killua looked up from their packing.

'AAAH, WIND! YOU SHOULDN'T BE UP YET!' Gon yelled as he rushed over and got me a seat. I sank into it.

'I couldn't stand those people who were trying to stifle me with their overflowing care anymore.' I grumbled like a little kid. Gon tutted.

'They're only trying to help you, you should be resting like they want you to!' He said to me, successfully making me feel guilty. He had his back-pack on again, and his father's fishing pole sticking out. I stared at the pink bobble and sighed.

'I know...' mumbled. I looked at Killua.

'Hey Killua.' Killua turned around partly and looked at me through the corners of his eyes.

'Yeah?' I leaned forward and pouted.

'Why aren't you looking at me in the face?' Gon snickered.

'Yeah, Killua. Look at her in the face.' He said in an evil-ish voice. I looked at Gon in surprise. I never knew Gon had an evil-ish voice! Then he turned Killua's head to face me.

And the first thing he did was zoom his eyes onto my lips. I tilted my head, brushed my hair from my face and brushed my lips with my fingers, frowning.

'Is there something on my mouth, Killua?' His face immediately became red, and he immediately turned and stared at the wall.

'N-n-no.' I frowned. Killua never stuttered. I hauled myself up, and using my staff as a crutch, I tottered to where Killua was and pushed my face at his. He turned his head. He was all red.

'Hey Killua. Do you have a fever?' I turned his head, pulled his head towards mine until his head could reach mine and I pushed our foreheads together (why was he so much taller than me?). I frowned again, and shook my head.

'You don't have a fever, Killua. But why are you all red?' His face was turning a deep crimson. I sweat-dropped. I knew it was something to do with me. Gon suddenly chuckled evilly, and pushed me out the door.

'Now, now, Let us pack. We're leaving remember? Do you want to come with us Wind? I mean, you have your princess duties don't you?' Killua turned his head and looked at me fully for once.

'Of course I'm going with you! I'm only young once you know, and Queen and King are still alive. Hehe, unless you don't want me to tag along?' Killua suddenly looked really weird. I shrugged.

'Remember, we're leaving this afternoon.' Killua and Gon gasped.

'Why? I thought we were leaving tomorrow!' cried Gon. I shrugged.

'Change of plans. I chuckled and staggered out to the corridor. I heard Killua say something about 'the power's gone to her head. Look out, or she'll order us around all the time or something...' I stopped smiling as I reached the King and Queen's bedrooms.

'Err... Queen?' I knocked. Henry opened the door and smiled. A cut above his eyebrow was bandaged, reminding me of the fight that had just happened a few days ago. The King still hadn't shown himself out in public yet.

'I'll relay the message. What is it?'

'Umm... I'm leaving this afternoon.' Henry widened his eyes.

'So soon? Stay a little longer at least!' I looked at him.

'Don't tell anyone except the Queen ok? Or all the palace staff would be at the security office saying bye, and I really don't want a scene. I'll say goodbye somehow.' Henry nodded and smiled.

'Ok, have a good trip, Imperial Princess.' I scowled.

'Don't call me that.' He chuckled and closed the door. I heard his footsteps fading towards the right. I secretly wondered how the King was doing and so, I put my awareness on the other side of the door.

I looked I around and saw a door to my left, and a door to my right. I chose the door to my left since Henry walked through the one on the right.

The King was there, holding a photo frame. It was very dark, and I walked over and looked at the photo in his hands.

It was a photo of three people, laughing and fooling around. There were two boys, one I recognised as a younger version of Jun, and the King, pulling at each other's faces while the Queen, in her white Imperial Princess dress behind them, was grinning, sticking two fingers behind each of the boy's heads.

The King started shaking, and I realised he was crying. And I, suitably sombre, withdrew my awareness and walked down the hall to get my backpack that I got from Jeb.

As I went back into my room, I packed the medical pack. I smiled at the pain-killer shots, all full now, as I haven't used them in a long time. Let's hope I didn't need to use them in the future (though I highly doubt it, being Gon and Killua's companions after all).

Then a bottle drew my attention.

"_These pills let your muscles regain full strength in only three minutes!" _And a little note from Jeb.

"_I knew you would be all weak after not moving for such a long time, so I prepared these. Use them well. ^^"_

I decided to forgive Jeb for once, and ate one. Immediately, I felt like a noodle. After three minutes however, I felt like I could bounce all the way to the moon and back.

I stared at the packet. These were _good._

**

* * *

**

I sweat-dropped. This was _exactly_ what I had been trying to stop.

Crowds and crowds of people were at the departure spot, crying out good-byes, teary farewells, and good wishes. Multitudes of white handkerchiefs were waved in the air. And that was only the white handkerchiefs. I sighed and waved, putting on my best princess-y smile.

'BYE EVERYONE! I'LL COME BACK SOON!' They all yelled back good wishes. I pushed Gon and Killua in the back, trying to make them go faster without actually saying it aloud. Dusky had also opted to leave, and was already there on the plane talking to Kurapika. Lucky girl. The only people she bothered saying goodbye to were to her guards, and she had already said goodbye to them the night before.

I had asked her where her guards were before we left and, according to Dusky, 'They'd be too busy snoring off their hangovers from their "GOODBYE DEVIL GENERAL! WE LOVE YOU!" party.'

Wish the whole of Avril acted like Dusky's guards.

Gon and Killua still weren't moving any faster. 'I don't want this to drag on any longer, so _please move faster!'_ I hissed into their ears, while still trying to smile and wave at the people around us. Believe me when I tell you that doing that is HARD. Gon and Killua complied, and soon we were on the plane. I went to the window and waved once more, and they roared so loudly I even felt the _aeroplane _shake.

'Everyone, please move aside. We will be departing in ten minutes. Please move aside back into the safety of the buildings.' Spluttered a speaker, barely heard over the commotion. Most of them complied, with some air-users flying up to wave a last good-bye before zooming back.

As the plane started going up the runway, leaving behind my cheering country and all of my princess duties, I grinned, suddenly going hyper and dancing dodgily up and down the aisle. I DON'T HAVE CANCER ANYMORE! Dusky noticed my retarded dance and grin and nudged me.

'Hey, stop dancing. It burns my eyes, it's that bad.' I glared at her and sat down. She suddenly turned serious. 'I have something to say to you. But later. What are you grinning about?' I Cheshire Cat grinned at her.

'Nothing! Just happy. I made so many friends!'

'Yeah. Hey, the next place is the Celestial Tower right?' I widened my eyes.

'Oh yeah! I can meet Wing-sensei and the really cute kid!' Dusky looked weirdly at me.

'The really cute kid?'

'I forgot his name...'

'Oh.'

We went back to a happy contented silence. I started grinning uncontrollably again.

_Celestial tower, here I come!_

* * *

**Ok, I know some of ****it's**** a bit abrupt, but I tried to keep my promise. THE END OF THE AVRIL ARC!**

***Dies of exhaustion* 25 PAGES! *disbelieving look at chapter* **

**Please review and tell me using hours and hours of typing this was appreciated. I really want to see your views on this. I had been getting less and less reviews. *sobs dramatically***

**^^ And remember I love each and every one of you just for reading! Hehe, I feel like I can fly, I FINALLY FINISHED! **


	35. And then comes the Tower!

**Thankyou for everyone who reviewed! And story-alerted of course, and favourited. My thanks to my sister, who betas for me, and my good friend RGNN for constant encouragement! ^^**

**Sorry for updating a day late. I curse my bad memory. I'm really sorry! Please enjoy this longish chapter as apology!**

**(Oh, and I've decided to change Gon and Killua's age to their anime age. So instead of them being eleven going to twelve, they are now going twelve going to thirteen. ^^ Wind is still the same age, eleven going twelve.) NOW LONG AUTHOR'S NOTE OVER! XDD**

**So please enjoy!**

* * *

'Well, see you all then. I'm going to get money by being a real hunter now.' Kurapika smiled at us at the airport. It was strangely ironic how they were supposed to leave in the manga setting but now were leaving at the anime setting (a.k.a the airport). We all said our goodbyes to him until I realised Dusky wasn't saying anything.

'Dusky, why aren't you saying bye?' I asked her. She looked reluctant to say something. She looked at me, and then glanced at Kurapika.

'Weeeell...' I frowned at her.

'What?' Everyone was watching now.

'I'm going with Kurapika.' We all stared in surprise for about three seconds. Then Leorio and I grinned evilly. (I found out later that Leorio had realised ages and ages ago that Dusky liked Kurapika. Need to give the guy's intelligence _some_ credit.)

'Of _course_ you should, Dusky!' We said simultaneously. Then I stopped.

'Did I just think like Leorio?' I cried in horror. As I anime cried in depression, with Killua patting my back, Leorio pushed Dusky closer to Kurapika, who looked as surprised as us. Then the blonde Kuruta clansman went into awkward hyper-drive while babbling to Dusky blushing.

'Dusky! It'll be dangerous, and a girl like you should stay next to another girl! And you're Wind's bodyguard, aren't you? You need to stay next to her! And...' I cut him off. I had gone out of my anime world induced depression (damn anime world effects!) from the look on Kurapika's face.

I'd never thought I would see calm and collected Kurapika like _this!_

My eyes were decidedly evil when I pointed to Dusky imperiously (it was in the guide book Jeb gave me. The one called 'the beginners guide to ballroom dancing'. Yeah, that one. Not that I knew why pointing imperiously would be taught in a ballroom dancing guide)

'Dusky, I hereby charge you to go with Kurapika and help him with your life.' Dusky looked surprised at me. I cocked an eyebrow and retracted my finger. 'Straighten up soldier! This is an _order_!' Dusky blinked then straightened up, and saluted me.

'Yes sir!'

Silence.

'Sir?' I questioned. Dusky clapped a hand over her mouth.

'Oops.' She coughed and tried again surreptiously. 'Yes ma'am!' I shrugged and let it slide. While Leorio was still taking care of the still spluttering Kurapika, I dragged Dusky aside.

'I'm going to miss you.'

'Me too.' We looked solemnly at each other, and I grinned. Well tried to anyway. Dusky had been next to me (nearly literally) since we first met. I couldn't imagine her not being near at least. So I started babbling to try and distract myself from her imminent departure.

Because her departure was for the best.

'Well, at least I can see you in the yellow-skied dimension! Oh, and stop Kurapika from being too emo, ok? I forbid you from taking off your silver contacts until I say so. And I have an idea when I can allow you to do so. Then...' Dusky shushed me.

'You're rambling again Wind. And you only do that if you're trying to hold back tears. So cry. I won't hold it against you.' I teared up (and tried not to think _what_ the anime effects would be doing right now. Was that sad music I hear?)

'Who said I wanted to cry? Huh?' I punched her in the arm and she nearly flew off into a pole.

Oops. Forgot about my strength there. Dusky jumped up from the ground with a throbbing vein in her forehead.

'WHAT WAS THAT FOR?' She screamed in my face. I smirked.

'A farewell punch from me because you're going with your _oh so true_ love over there.' Dusky looked at my smirking face and heaved in a deep breath to yell, but then suddenly stopped and patted my shoulder.

'I'm really going to miss you, you know. Not having your smart-ass comments in real life is going to be a real change.' I closed my eyes to stop my eyes from watering too much.

Little did I know that she had done the same.

'Well, not having you screaming in my ear over something I forgot is going to be a real appeal.' I heard her chuckle and I turned around and opened my eyes, my back facing Dusky. Later, Killua told us we had turned at the same time. So we were back to back.

'Well, I'm so _not_ sad about your departure.'

'Me too. Hey, tell Wing a hello for me.'

'Of course. Tell my greetings to your sensei too.'

'Damn. I was looking forward to greeting Zushi.'

'Well, remember what I told you about Kurapika emoing.'

'Will do, will do.' My eyes apparently decided that there was too much liquid in it and spilled over. I cursed, and rubbed at my eyes with my hand. Then I realised it was water and just told it to go fly off. Then I walked off towards Killua and Gon, who was talking to Leorio.

Leorio might have noted that Dusky and I weren't looking at each other and smiled.

'As for me, I'm returning home.' Gon looked disappointed. Dusky, Kurapika and Leorio were all going. Half of our group.

Our group. Funny that. We were a group already.

'You too?' Gon's sad voice came.

'Yeah. I haven't become a doctor yet. If I pass with high grades for a private university, I don't need to pay all the expensive fees. I mustn't slack on studying.'

'Be strong.'

'We'll see each other later. Yes, in York Shin, on September first!' We all grinned at each other, and Kurapika, Dusky and Leorio all walked away leaving Gon, Killua and I behind. Gon sighed and meandered off. And since I was still kinda teary, and Killua didn't care much, we followed him.

'Hey, we're the only ones left.' Gon said walking under those air-ships. I sighed (I was already feeling the loss of Dusky) and wandered off to go to the toilet.

'I'm going to toilet. Don't move from there ok?' I didn't think they listened, as Killua was drawing his diagram on the ground of how far Gon's abilities were in comparison to Hisoka. I shrugged and went on my way.

**

* * *

**

I flushed the toilet, washed my hands and walked out of the toilet to see Gon and Killua leaning next to it. I looked at them and brought my cloak hood over my head, effectively looking like a boy again.

'I told you not to move!' I pointed at them accusingly. Killua shrugged while Gon smiled apologetically.

'Wind! We thought it would be better if we waited here! And we've decided where we want to go!' I smiled at them.

'Celestial Tower right?' Gon gaped.

'How did you know?' I chuckled darkly.

'I had a hunch. Because I didn't bring any money, and you two are also money-less. And since Gon wants to return the punch to Hisoka, we'll need to get experience. And where's a place where you can get money _and _experience? The Celestial Tower of course!' Gon looked impressed.

'Wow Wind. You're so good at thinking!' I stared at him exasperatedly.

'How can a person be good at thinking?' Gon stopped.

'Err... You're better than me!' he supplied helpfully. I smiled a bit and ruffled his hair.

'You're so cute. Just like a teddy-bear.' Gon smiled.

'Well, we should get our air-ship tickets now! Where do you buy tickets Killua?' Killua, who had been watching our exchange silently, got up from the wall.

'Well, I always got private plane rides, so I don't know where the commoners get the tickets.' I made up an excuse on the spot when Killua looked at me expectantly. He sighed and led the way.

'You two would be so lost without me.'

We both beamed at him and went to his sides. Gon on his left and me on his right.

'We know!' We linked arms together and marched down the hallway. Then we got yelled at by this cranky business man so we stopped. But as I sneaked a peek at Killua, his head was down, and he was slightly blushing, muttering something like

'Those idiots...' I smiled and went behind Killua again to follow them. Because I think I would get lost.

We brought our tickets from a fake-smiley lady and ran full-tilt to the receiving area apologising to people we bumped because the ship was due to depart (why did she sell us these tickets anyway?).

Oh, and also the fact we couldn't afford to buy another few tickets.

So we ran, got onto the air-ship on the nick of time (literally) and we collapsed onto our seats. A few hours later, we could see the Celestial Tower.

Well, for starters, I knew my castle (it feels so weird, saying _my_ castle) was taller than it. But the fact that it was thin and seemed like a weird knobbly stick poking into the sky made me stare. It looked more interesting in real life. It looked more like it in the anime though, more bizarre and jutty.

'Two-hundred and fifty-one floors, nine-hundred and ninety-nine metres tall, it's the fourth tallest building in the world.' I smiled.

'One of them is Killua's home, and one of them is mine! Haha, that's funny, isn't it?' Gon laughed.

'Yup!' Killua smirked.

'Yeah. The tournament is here, and in the background is York Shin.' Killua resumed his monologue. We nodded seriously and watched as the ship docked. We headed out the ship with the other hundred or so participants.

**

* * *

**

We waited in line that stretched from the building to what seemed like twenty metres outside the building. And I fidgeted. Dusky's absence was pressing more than before. So I joined Killua and Gon playing Tic-Tac-Toe on the wall. We soon got _into_ the building and the lady behind the counter handed us three forms.

'Welcome to the Celestial Tournament. Please fill out these forms with the required information.' We filled it in silently until Killua muttered to us.

'Fighting experience? I'm going to put ten years, because I want to go up quick...' Gon looked curiously at him and looked at the section on his own sheet and frowned in puzzlement in what to write. I just put five years, because it was the number that popped into my head first.

Killua waited for Gon and I to finish filling our sheets and as we handed it in. She looked over the sheets, nodded and waved us over to the entrance, giving us a piece of paper with a number on it.

'Very good! You can enter now!' And we headed into the dark tunnel to the loud roaring on the other side.

It was crowded, and dark. Anime setting. The loud roars nearly made me deaf as one, or another got beaten up/knocked unconscious/won/got hit.

_Haha, if Senritsu was here, she'll probably get a heart attack from all the noise..._

'It's been a long time... Nothing has changed.' Killua said whimsically. Gon looked at him curiously.

'You've been here before?'

'Yeah, when I was six years old, my father put me in here without asking...' I tuned out and tugged them over to some seats. We sat down, and I watched the battles take place. The loudspeaker was saying random numbers incessantly until it said a number we recognised.

'Number 1973 and 2055, go to ring E please!' Gon started.

'Oh that's me. Now I feel a bit nervous...' Killua smiled at Gon.

'Gon, you passed the door test didn't you?' The rest of his words were drowned out by a loud roar that had suddenly come up. I was being squished! Why couldn't it be the manga setting where it wasn't nearly as crowded?

Gon got up, and I mouthed 'Good luck' to him. He nodded and strode rather stiffly down to the little stadiums. I made sure my hood was still up, when Killua pulled me closer.

'You'll keep getting elbowed that way. Just sit there.' I blushed and looked a little away.

'Thank you.' Killua turned his head to where Gon was. His hair was hiding his face, but I was sure I could hear the words

'You're welcome.' I smiled at him and looked towards the stage where Gon was competing. From here, he looked like an ant. Smaller than one in fact, since his opponent was huge. Like four times as huge. I never appreciated how big his opponent was until now.

The referee gave a starting motion, and the big guy rushed at Gon with an ugly smirk on his face. Then Gon got into a solid stance, stuck his hand out and gave him a solid push that he just ran into. He flew into the wall that was the barrier from the audience and the fighters. Everyone was gaping.

I smirked. Showed him he shouldn't underestimate us young people. The referee looked a bit amazed. Gon looked at him and he received a ticket. He happily skipped back to us.

'I get to skip to level fifty!' he smiled at us. Killua smirked.

'Of course...' the speaker once again said a number we recognised.

'Number 2054 and 2039 please go to ring A' Killua got up and high-fived Gon on the way.

'My turn.' He went down to his ring, and less than a split second later, the opponent was unconscious. The referee gave him a ticket and Killua looked over to another ring. A little kid was there, in a white fighting outfit.

I chuckled. He was so cute!

'Number 2056 and 1765 go to ring F please!' I used my staff to lever myself up.

'I guess it's my turn.' Gon smiled up at me.

'Good luck!' As I went down, I passed Killua. He whacked me on the shoulder. My cloak fluttered a bit.

'Good luck. Not that you'll need it.'

'Thanks.' As I went down, I passed Zushi too. Zushi was looking forward determinedly, stamping up the steps with strength. I chuckled again and went to ring F. I looked at my opponent and deigned him weak.

So after the referee's signal to start, I just pointed at him, sending a stream of air to his chest. He was effectively winded, and he fell down. The referee stared at me.

'You can go to level eighty.' I shook my head.

'Level fifty is enough.' He raised his eyebrow but printed a different ticket. I went up and grinned at the two.

'That was amazing, Wind!' he exclaimed while going towards the elevators. Killua just huffed.

'Show off.' I smiled at him. He suddenly became fidgety.

'Well, let's get to level fifty quickly!'

'Yeah.' A lady was there. She pointed us to an elevator and went inside, looking at our tickets. Then she started explaining the levels system. I looked around interestedly, my eyes landing on Zushi. I grinned at him. His thick eyebrows were just so _cute _on him!

He looked surprised, and Gon and Killua looked at where I was looking, effectively looking at Zushi. When we headed out, Zushi stopped and looked at us. We did the same.

'Hai! My name is Zushi! What are yours?' He said loudly, with his arms next to him and he knees bent.

'I'm Killua.'

'I'm Gon.'

'Wind.' He smiled at us, dropping the position. We started walking down the hallway and started talking.

'I had the honour of watching your matches. You're great!'

'What are you talking about? You needed one fight to get here too.'

'Yeah, you're the same as us.' Gon added. I nodded. Zushi held up a hand.

'Oh no, not yet, not yet.' He suddenly stopped and held his arms out again in that position he introduced himself before. 'Tell me which dojo you come from? Personally, I come from the Kung-fu Shingen Dojo!'

All three of us looked blankly at him.

'We don't really have a dojo.' Zushi's eyes widened and he looked really surprised and he started shaking with his head bowed down. I held up my hands to help him (I was kind of worried).

'To have reached such a level without being guided. It's a real shock for me. I must work harder.' Killua had a sweat-drop at the back of his head.

'Yeah, well...' Clapping noises were heard, and we turned our heads to see a young/middle aged man (you just don't know how old nen-users are) walking towards us smiling.

'Zushi, that's good. You followed my guidance well.' He said while smiling. I inwardly squealed. I was meeting another one of my favourite characters!

'It's an honour.' Zushi said seriously. Then he spoke again. 'Master, your shirt.' He pointed out.

'Ah, sorry!' he immediately tucked his shirt looking a little flustered. Then he straightened up and looked like a wise teacher again.

'And at your sides?'

'Ah, Killua-san, Gon-san and Wind-san.'

'Nice to meet you, I'm Wing.' We took the position Zushi did with nervous faces.

'A pleasure.' Wing just smiled and started walking.

'I didn't expect to see other kids like Zushi here. Why are you here?' I just followed Gon and Killua lazily, walking beside Zushi.

'Well, we just want to get stronger but...' Killua started, 'we just ran out of money and wanted to earn some.'

'Killua had participated before.' Gon added helpfully.

'Ah, if you have come this far, you must be strong. Then you should take care of yourself and your adversaries.' We nodded, and Wing left us there, as we went into the contestant waiting room. We went to the money collecting place and they gave us four envelopes.

I smiled and ripped it open to reveal the money.

'One hundred and fifty-two jenis...' Gon counted.

'That's the price of a drink.' Zushi commented. Killua smiled, already having a drink in his hand. I got up and motioned I was getting a drink.

I went up to it and to my surprise, there was pineapple juice. So I picked it, and happily slurped it back over to Killua and the others. I noted that he was actually drinking chocolate milk. You don't notice these things in anime or manga.

They had already started down the hall-way.

'Hey, wait up!' They paused. 'You dare abandon me? I feel so crushed.' I put on a mock-sad voice. They chuckled and continued walking down the corridor.

'Ha, if these are the adversaries in the fiftieth level, it's easy!' Killua said loudly. I clapped my hand over his mouth as the tension in the air suddenly became thick.

'Stupid! You don't want to provoke them before its necessary!' I whispered into his ear. He tugged my hand to let go and I did, wiping my hand on his shirt.

'Well it's true!' I sighed.

'You never learn...' I said as I shook my head.

'Can Killua-san and Zushi-san please go to the fifty-seventh floor.' The speakers spluttered out. Killua and Zushi got up, Zushi a bit nervously. I shrugged, yelled a good luck and went to find a rubbish bin, motioning to Gon what I was doing. Gon nodded, and I wandered off.

I silently made my way to a rubbish bin I spotted in a corner when I heard Gon's name being called out.

'Can Gon-san and June-san please go to floor fifty-four.' The old speakers spluttered. I caught up with Gon at the elevators.

'Good luck Gon!' He smiled.

'Thanks! You too!' I nodded, and just as Gon went into the elevator, my name got called out.

'Can Wind-san and Yad-san please go to the fifty-second floor?' I put my hand between the doors and joined Gon in the elevator.

'I'm going too it seems.'

'Yeah. I'm kind of nervous.' I grinned and whacked him in the shoulder.

'Hey, you'll be fine.' The elevator gave a '_ding!'_ and I went out to the fifty-second floor. I smiled and waved, made sure my hood was still in place and stepped up the stairs with my staff. My staff hummed. I looked at it surprised.

Maybe it was feeling excited as well? I smiled and stroked it and went onto the platform.

Yad was already on the stage, looking extremely buff and muscly. I grimaced. Why can't all muscles be like Killua's? Not bulky at least.

I blushed. Why the heck was I thinking about Killua's _muscles? _Gosh, I'm so sad...

The announcer with a happy voice yelled out our names.

'Yad-san, a favourite with the audience, has worked up ten levels by ten levels to where he is now! While the child-genius Wind-san jumped from the first level to here with a mysterious attack! Thanks to our recording system, we can see their fights!'

Then came a lot of pictures of Yad fighting and having poses of victory.

Afterwards, it was my video. After all, I've only fought once.

The mysterious figure in the camera had a shadowed face, but you can still see the boyish face clearly. If I didn't know better, I would think I was a boy.

The figure lifted a finger in seemingly slow motion and the next second, the opponent had fell over. I gaped. I looked like that? I looked so cool!

Yad had his eyebrows furrowed. The votes were put, and a lot of people had bet on Yad winning against me.

I scoffed inside. As if he had a chance. Yad seemed to see my expression and _his_ expression darkened.

'Looking down on me eh? I'll show what I have.' He showed his muscles, and the audience screamed. I groaned and stood up straight, putting my staff in front of me. I quivered and I put it on the floor. It seemed happy.

The referee blew the whistle, and the guy rushed at me. I raised my hand again, and the audience gasped. My eyes glinted under the hood, and the next second, my finger was pointing directly at Yad. The next, he was blown away, flying into the wall without me even touching him.

I lowered my arm as the audience was silent, watching in amazement. The girl annoucer was the first to break the silence.

'W-wow. This was the first time I've ever heard the auditorium silent! An amazing show from Wind-san!'

The referee blew his whistle and waved his arm in my direction. I had won. So I walked off, with my staff solidly in my hand.

The whistles and cheers followed me, and I couldn't help but feel a thrill of excitement.

**

* * *

**

I met Gon on the way, so we collected our money together, waiting for Killua. I went over to Gon.

'Hey Gon, I'm going up first. The shop here doesn't have pineapple juice and I want to see if there's any on the sixtieth floor. Congratulate Killua for me yeah?' Gon nodded.

'You're not waiting?'

'Eh, Killua would understand.' I smiled and walked over to the elevators and asked the lady in there politely to let me go to the sixtieth floor, after looking at my ticket.

**

* * *

**

The screen showed our wins and losses. I was glad when we reached the one-hundredth level. Because that meant that I didn't need to share a room with stinky old men in cheap motels anymore.

'_And once again, Killua give a one-hit K.O! And in the ring next to it, Gon is doing the same! And what is this? Another rookie, Wind with his mysterious finger! All of three them have six consecutive wins in three days of participation! Killua with the sharp of his hand, Gon pushing them out of the ring and Wind mysteriously knocking them unconscious! How far will they continue to go like this? Who will be able to stop them?'_

I scoffed. Really this time. I switched off the TV in Gon's room and looked at them, my hood off again.

'There's a hurdle in the one-hundredth floor.' Killua was saying. I laughed.

'It's going to be ok Killua!' He looked at me.

'I'm worried about Gon!' Gon looked at us indignantly.

'Hey, I'm improving already!' I smiled and ruffled his stiff hair.

'Yes, yes. Whatever you say Gon.' Well, after this, Killua continued his explaining session about the one-hundredth level. I blew some hair off my face, hugged my staff (which was becoming more of a pet than a staff now) and hung upside-down off the bed. Then I looked out the window. The view really was really pretty.

'Hey, when does it say on your card that you need to go fight?' Gon looked at his card and jumped up.

'Aah! It's in six minutes! I'm going to be late!' I shrugged.

'Mine's ten minutes after yours. Killua?'

'The same time.' We smiled at each other. Then Killua suddenly looked away and blushed. I frowned.

'Why are you looking away?' I pouted. He choked. Gon stood up with an unexpected evil grin and went to the door.

'Cheer for me ok?' he said after waggling his eyebrows at Killua, who suddenly blushed for some unknown reason. I stared at him.

'Of course!' Killua scrambled behind Gon and I got up after them. We stood outside (since we couldn't get tickets. Gon was surprisingly popular) and watched it on TV. Another one hit K.O. We chuckled simultaneously as we went to our respective rings.

I blew him away too. The air was stuffy anyway, and it wanted to move. So I just directed the movement towards my opponent. It was easy. I hi-fived Killua and Gon and laughed with them down the hallway.

'We have an account!' Gon said excitedly. I grinned as he stared at the numbers on his cheque.

'I've never seen so many zeros before...' Gon said, his eyes round.

'And to think last week we were nearly out of money.' Killua said with his hands behind his head.

'I saw Zushi on TV yesterday.'

'Yeah, he was still on the fiftieth level.' I chuckled.

'Well at least he climbed from the fortieth level from your defeat Killua.' He frowned at me and smiled.

'Yeah. But I'm really curious to what that "Ren" is.' I widened my eyes. I didn't exactly want to follow them. Killua continued. 'We will be sure to meet more guys like that up there.' Gon cocked his head.

'Huh? Wouldn't it be better just to ask Zushi?' Killua froze and as I watched, his face went cat-like. I laughed a bit and clapped their shoulders.

'Well, as much as I want to see Zushi again, I'm a bit tired. I'm going to my room again ok? Tell me your results when you come back!' I went up to an elevator that went to the one-hundredth and twentieth floor and waved at them from inside.

'Have fun!'

'Hey wait Wind– '

I smiled and the elevator door closed.

**

* * *

**

'_And Wind, Killua and Gon win the one-hundredth and ninetieth floor with one hit!' _The announcer blared to the night sky.

* * *

**My happy ranting corner...**

**I GOT MORE THAN THREE-HUNDRED REVIEWS! I'm so happy, I feel like I could cry or something. Really, thank you for everyone who reviews, and appreciates this story. And for the people who don't review, please do! I really like reading people's comments on this story. And if you've read this far, you probably like this. So please review!**

**Ah, I'm in a happy mood today, but I must apologise again, since I updated a day late. *sighs* Sorry... ^^ Love you all! ^(oo)^**


	36. Our discovery of NEN

**I must once again apologise for last week, and I hope you appreciate the little extra I put at the bottom! ^^ Hehe, I thank all my reviewers for being so supportive! You're all so nice, I was really touched. I love you all! (and favouriters, story-alerters, I thank you too.)**

**My sister, for beta-ing (you're annoying sometimes, but I love you anyway) and RGNN (Why aren't you writing?) for constant encouragement! **

**And I know you don't appreciate a long ramble, so here is the chappie!**

* * *

I yawned.

We were in the elevator, and we had been jumping from level to level. Seriously. We got to one-hundred and ten in what felt like no time at all, then there was another easy match, and then we jumped to one-hundred and thirty, and straight after every jump we get the money tickets (I'm rich! Not that I wasn't already, with help from both Jeb's wallet and the bank account that the royal treasurer of Avril assured me was being kept for my personal expenses – not that I liked using that money, being from the Avril taxes and all – but now it really feels like I am actually rich. But, of course, I put all the cheques in a secret compartment in my back-pack. Then Killua can't steal them to buy chocolate) and go up to the next level. Where we go into _another _match. Where we jump to yet _another _higher level.

I patted my staff, which was humming happily, and listened to the other's conversation.

'I wonder what'll happen on the 200th floor?' Gon asked as we went up.

'I don't know either, I've never been there.' Killua replied, with his hands in his pockets. The elevator dinged as I stifled another yawn. Gon gently pulled on my sleeve and tugged me out of the elevator.

'After we get our own rooms, we can sleep, Wind.' I nodded sleepily.

'Mmm... yeah.'

And then we stood in the hallway of the two-hundredth floor. I tried to pry my eyes open a little more. Because hey, it was the part where they figure out nen. It was a life-turning point for them!

Too bad I was tireder than the sleepiest sloth in the world.

We passed random people on the way to the check-in place. The place looked anime, since it looked much newer than in the manga. More up-to-date I guess, but still dim and _green._ The green made me feel kind of sick.

Gon continued tugging me around people that I would've crashed into otherwise until there was suddenly pressure. A kind of buzzy feeling, like the feeling you get when you turn the bass up really loud and feel it pounding deep within your own body. But more evil, and the more we moved closer to the hallway, the more the pressure built.

'Come on, let's go,' Killua said to both of us, and Gon and I nodded, with me still feeling kind of sleepy.

We started walking forward until a sudden wave of the evil buzzy pressure pushed against us. I actually skidded, because I wasn't braced for it.

Which was stupid of me, because I knew what was going to happen.

I woke up _then._

Killua and Gon looked worriedly at me.

'You ok Wind?'

'Yup. Absolutely fine.' I smiled at them. 'Though now I'm awake.' I added a bit ruefully. Then smiled again, tightly, and faced the front again. Now that my eyes were fully open, I could see waves in the air. Like in those really hot summer days on the concrete. Killua narrowed his eyes.

'It's blood-thirst. Someone is directing their murdering energy at us.' Killua said tersely.

He suddenly yelled. 'Who's there? Show yourself!'

His voice echoed, footsteps clicked down the hallway, and a really tired looking woman came around the corner and started introducing the level.

_Blah blah blah... Not interested..._

I was unpleasantly surprised when I was reminded of the fact we wouldn't be getting money from now on. Why would you fight just to feel personal satisfaction?

'Do you think she's the one giving out the energy?' Gon hissed to Killua. Killua's response was lost on me, when my feet skidded back a bit. The energy was getting more and more heavy. I planted my staff on the ground and grabbed a firm hold of it so I wouldn't skid back anymore.

I gritted my teeth when the nen started pulsing. One second it ebbed back, like a wave drawing away from the shore, and then it came back even heavier. I looked up just in time to see the timely appearance of one of the coolest (and also freakiest) characters in the series.

Hisoka emerged, calmly smoothing his (now orange) hair down and did his trademark smirk.

'Hisoka! Why are you here?' Gon burst out. Hisoka smirked deeper.

'I love fights, and this is the capital of fights. Why wouldn't I come here?'

My inner chibi mushroom sighed, and I planted my feet a bit more solid than before. It was amazing, if you think about it, how much nen Hisoka was expending. And after sending waves and waves of malicious nen out, he was still fine afterwards.

Gon and Hisoka started talking, and I observed Hisoka.

Looking at him in real life, you couldn't but think he was a human that trained so much he was almost inhumane.

_Or maybe he is a monster. _

Hisoka flapped a hand, and a huge _tsunami_ of nen came hurtling down the corridor. My staff held (isn't it amazing? I love my staff so much) and I only got pulled back, but Gon and Killua skidded a bit and fell to one knee.

I groaned. Thinking about the level 200 beds and the huge rooms with chandeliers wanted me to just check-in and flop onto the soft nice comfy bed. But no, Hisoka just has to send tsunamis of nen at us, a group of kids where he regards some members, a bit on the paedophilia side, as unripe fruit.

Gon and Killua tried to go forward again until a calm voice rang through the haze made of nen.

'Stop insisting.' The two stopped, and I looked around my shoulder, hand still grasping my trusty staff really _really_ tightly. And Wing stood there in all of his dishevelled glory, black hair messy and light blue shirt half-tucked, staring calmly through the nen waves at us, looking to the world like there wasn't an ocean of nen shoving him back.

'Against his nen, you're nothing. You're like a person standing in an ice flow asking why it's so cold. If you endure this any longer then you will, eventually, die.' Killua literally exploded.

'What? So are you going to go on about how he's thinking "you won't pass" and that this is the result?' Wing put on a poker-face.

'Well I admit I was lying.' Killua grumbled about how "he didn't doubt it", with Gon trying to calm him down. They were so concentrated on Wing that they didn't realise that Hisoka's nen flow had stopped. I turned around, pulling my staff from the ground. I winced at the hole.

_I hope no one trips on it..._

'I'm going to explain the real nen to you. But let's get away from here first.' I walked silently to a silent Killua and Gon, who were staring at Wing. He simply turned around and headed down the hallway a bit. Then he stopped, looking back at us, noticing we weren't following him. Gon looked curiously at the purple dressed lady.

'If we don't sign up before midnight, what'll happen?' I silently stole after Wing. Killua's eyes flickered, and I shrugged, trying to communicate that I was tired, and wanted this over and done with. He nodded and turned his attention to the lady's answer.

'If Contestant Gon didn't sign in before midnight, he would need to start again from level one, but if Contestant Killua...'

I waited at the end of the corridor, around the corner so that I wouldn't get any random nen blasts that Hisoka might send if he was bored or something. Wing was there too, waiting for the other two. I bowed.

'Nice to meet you again, Wing-san.'

'Ah, no need to be so formal Wind.' I stopped bowing and pointed at his shirt. This was one of the things I've always wanted to do if I ever met him.

'Wing-san, your shirt.' He looked down and shoved his shirt quickly into his pants.

'Thank you, Wind.'

'No problem.' Gon and Killua turned on their heel and walked towards the two of us.

'Let's go then.' Wing said.

All three of us followed him, with us shooting looks at each other trying to communicate without talking. After all, the atmosphere just wasn't the type for talking normally.

**

* * *

**

'_Crack, crack, crack, crack, crack!' _The roses penetrated the vase. It was fascinating to watch in real life.

I was reminded once again about the world I was in. Anything was possible in this world. Even slamming a revolving door. Just put a wall of nen, and bang! You can slam the door.

'This is nen.' Wing looked at us and smiled kindly. 'Nen is the free manipulation of our body's vital energy. It's also known as "aura".'

'Nen...' We all echoed.

Then Wing went into major lecture session mode. About the zetsu first, then ren. Afterwards though, he started doing little demonstrations, and continued explaining.

When he first applied a little nen, it was like a gentle hand pushing on my shoulder. It wasn't heavy like Hisoka's, and it felt kind of warm and nice. Then Wing's eyes darkened.

'If someone with a bad spirit attacks an unprotected person, a person can kill with only his aura. There is only one way to defend against "nen".'

He looked at all three of us, and l suddenly sobered down without knowing why.

'Using "nen" ourselves and protect ourselves with "ten". Otherwise...' He suddenly walked to a wall.

I was anticipating it, but kind of scared. A person could shatter a huge crater in a stone wall with only his life energy. Then what could a person like Hisoka do if he continued building on his powers?

I gulped as Wing put his hand up and touched the wall. Coming into this world proved that the manga and anime didn't show everything about the story, the characters. And anything could happen now that I had joined the story.

There was a sudden burst of pressure, and although it wasn't directed at us three, all of us suddenly started sweating. But it came as fast it went, and we were suddenly looking at a crater in the wall. Wing looked coolly at us.

'...the body is split into shreds.'

There was silence, and a bird cawed outside the window.

...

Well, at least it broke the atmosphere.

'This is nen. The secret force that exists inside everyone. Actually, there are very little people who can master this, or even control it a little.'

He paused and looked out the window. It was already dark.

'And the ones that can, we call them "genius", "superman", "gifted" and such. And there are two ways that we can wake the nen inside you.' He put two fingers up.

'One way is to...' I stifled a yawn. It was nine already, and I was becoming tired again.

I raised a hand.

'Can you explain it to me again later? I need–' Cue yawn '–rest...' Wing nodded at me.

'To open the tenketsu I need to send my nen into your bodies.' Gon and Killua's eyes widened. I nodded sleepily. 'And I only have two hands. After opening theirs and telling them how to control it I'll wake you up.'

I grinned, raised a hand, collapsed against the wall and broke into snores.

Gon and Killua sweat-dropped.

**

* * *

**

'Hey Wind, wake up already!' Killua shook my shoulder. I looked up blearily.

'Urgh...eh?'

'Your turn!' Gon smiled brightly. I staggered to my feet, my staff helping me. I blinked a few times and walked normally towards Wing.

'Umm... then shall we start whatever you're supposed to do Wing-sensei?'

'Turn you back to me please. And let go of your staff.' I put my staff on the floor and looked at Wing expectantly. 'Your back please.'

I turned around, and he put a hand which seemed to be gently pushing me forward. Then it suddenly stopped. I raised an eyebrow and looked over my shoulder.

'Huh?'

'That's interesting...' Suddenly, the buzzing feeling went to the general area of his eyes. 'Very interesting indeed... Wind.' I turned and looked at him, puzzled.

'What?'

'Did you know that your tenketsu is already half opened?' I gaped at him. Huh? 'And that your hood has slight nen on it? Only around the face though.' I pulled on the hood (which was still on my heard) and looked at it.

Really? I've been wearing nen accessories all this time?

'Oh, your staff is packed _full_ of nen. That's a very powerful artefact you've got there.' I stared at the staff.

'Really?' I voiced out. Wing frowned.

'You didn't know? Anyway, please take down your hood.' I did so, and he didn't seem perturbed that I was a girl.

'Hmm... I thought so. Now, please demonstrate any powers that you have.' I nodded and waved my hand around.

There was suddenly a breeze. Wing lifted an eyebrow.

'That's really impressive.' And from his tone of voice, it seemed like he thought that was the extent of my elemental control thingy.

'Err... I still have more.' I clicked my fingers (well tried to. I can't actually make the clicking noise, but I did the action nonetheless). A fire sprung up. There was a water jug in the corner, and I lifted the water out to make shapes. And the last was earth.

But I was so weak with earth; I could only make the earth into a little mound. And straight after I let go with my powers, it collapsed.

Wing's eyes were wide by then.

'That's really impressive, especially from your age. You come from a family or something...?' I nodded.

'I come from a country where everyone controls at least one element.'

'Aah, that explains it.' He nodded contemplatively. 'You should let your tenketsu open up the first way. It is safer, and I don't think you can stand it as well as them two.' He nodded towards Gon and Killua. I nodded. Then he clapped his hands.

'All three of you, concentrate your nen! Try and make a strong barrier. I will throw my nen at you, and you must at least be able to stand against that!' We nodded.

'Hai, sensei!' Then I paused.

'Err... Wing-sensei?'

'Yes Wind?'

'How do you control your nen?'

**

* * *

**

We walked through Hisoka's nen with no problem. After his really cool (but creepy) speech, he left us, and we went to the sign up desk. I signed up, and waved a goodbye to the others after getting my key.

'Tired...bed...sleep...tomorrow...' Killua and Gon simultaneously sweat-dropped as I kind of stumbled through the corridors like a drunken old geezer, trying to match my key number to the door.

I found my room at last, and I opened it, locked the door and stared at the huge suite. Then I went straight into the bedroom to the already aired pillows and blankets and fell straight asleep.

This was a hell of a tiring day, I thought as I went to sleep.

**

* * *

**

Wing looked contemplatively out the window. Gon and Killua's talent with nen was terrifying. He had only needed to explain it once and they already knew what to do.

And that girl...

The girl's talent wasn't bad, but it wasn't outstanding like Gon and Killua's. Only... Wing frowned. It was a bit strange. He had never seen such a strange nen before. It was like five different types of nen all battling for power in the girl's body.

He sat in a chair, still looking out the window. Should he have taught these three children? Was it really the right thing to do, awakening the nen of these three?

Wing sighed, and massaged his temples.

Why was he worrying so much? What was done, was done.

**

* * *

**

**In the courtrooms, High universe, with Jeb**

The judge's blue cloak fluttered as he banged the gavel.

'However! All these deeds were done because it was your job and duty as a star to fulfil the wishes of the wisher! The judge looked past his really long, fiery looking eyebrows

'So, middle-universe resident, high secretariat Jeb, you will be pardoned if all things are put to right again after all the conditions of your wisher's wishes are fulfilled. That entails putting them back to their residential world. Do not let the incident from 400 years ago happen again!'

Jeb nodded.

'Of course.'

'High-secretariat Jeb is dismissed! Court is CLOSED!' The judge banged his gavel a few times and the guards relievedly let go of Jeb.

'Whew! Jebby!' The whacked him on the shoulder. 'That was a close call wasn't it?' Jeb scowled.

'Don't call me Jebby.'

'Aaw Jebby, don't be like that.' Jeb shrugged and smiled.

One of the guards punched Jeb's arm. 'Hey, what are you going to do now after all that official stuff's finished?'

'My girlfriend's waiting for me, I need to check up on my charge now. And I want to finish that chess game with my charge.' The guards looked at him with wide eyes.

'You have a _girlfriend?'_ they asked in hushed voices. Jeb started walking towards the door, and the guards (who have already been friends with Jeb for a long time) followed him.

'Yeah. We've been dating for a couple thousand years or so.'

'Who are you and where's our usual anti-social Jebby?' They asked, pointing at him melodramatically. Jeb shrugged, hopped onto a transporter and pushed it onto the speed fastest possible.

'Bye!' The guards started running forward.

'Hey! We haven't gotten all the juicy facts yet!'

'Who wants to give them to you?' Jeb said as he zoomed away. The guards grinned.

'You, of course!' They yelled. Jeb only heard it really softly though, and two seconds later, they weren't even specks.

Jeb leaned back. Rosemary would've wanted a souvenir... And playing chess with Wind was fun. It was nice to go back to middle-universe again. Those stuck up people on high horses putting on airs in the high universe were just too posh for him.

A few minutes later, he was asleep.

**

* * *

**

**The extra! As an apology see... (I think you've all got that by now, but I thought I should repeat it.^^)**

**On Earth, Tama. On the Sunday where Wind left, and Tama had a game**

The sun was high in the air when the soccer-ball flew into the net. Tama's team cheered. Now it was 1-1.

It was about mid-afternoon, and the soccer field was brimming with children playing soccer, with their parents cheering from the side.

'Go Tama!'

'Sic them one!'

'How can you say that to your son?' Tama's mom said, and whacked his dad on the head. His dad scratched his head sheepishly.

'Eh...' Tama laughed and waved, then drank from his water-bottle. Then he ran back to his position on the field.

The referee blew the whistle, and all of them started running, the opponent having the ball. Then Kerl stole the ball and ran down the field to the opponent's goal. The opposite team started rounding on him.

'Here! Kerl!' Tama yelled. The ball shot through the opening, and Tama continued running down the field with the ball in his possession. But then he got blocked. His eyes darted around as he tried to find an opening.

'Tama!' He heard Benny shout and he shot it towards his voice. Soon, the person who had blocked Tama was running towards Benny, and he was relieved to see that he had received it.

Benny ran down the field and shot it at the goal. It went in. Another cheer broke out from Tama's team. The opposing team, not surprisingly, frowned.

'Two minutes until the end of the game!' They went on playing, though till the end, the other team wasn't able to get a shot.

After the game, everyone shook hands, murmuring nice game, and the such.

_Though,_ Tama reflected, _it really was an exciting game._

'Tama!' His mom came rushing over with his bottle of water and a towel. 'Nice game!' He grinned up at her.

'Yup!' His dad ruffled his hair.

'Heh, that's my boy.' Tama grinned up at him too. They ushered him to the ice-cream shop down the road with his team-mates.

'What flavour do you want Tama?' Tama looked at the menu and saw that they had a new flavour.

'Pineapple! I want pineapple ice-cream!' They grinned.

'Pineapple it is!' They went and brought his ice-cream while he happily chatted to his team-mates. Their coach stood up to tell them what went wrong in the game, and how they could've fixed it, the parents came back with the ice-creams, and later, Tama, Benny, and their goalie, Luke played tic-tac-toe on the paper napkin.

It was late afternoon-ish when they left the shop, all yelling good-byes with great big smiles on their faces.

'Mom, Dad, I want to go to the hospital to visit on somebody.' They looked down at him.

'Who?' Tama was shocked. They still didn't remember Wind? His older sister?

'Umm... A girl I know...' They smiled.

'Aaah, a girl now, hey?'

'Sure honey, the hospital's just down the road. We'll walk together.'

And they walked down the road, the mom and dad chatting about what adults talk about (the fun stuff, not business) with Tama in between.

**

* * *

**

Wind looked out the window. Shouldn't Tama be here by now? She inwardly sighed and resigned herself.

The sun was too warm...

**

* * *

**

The three of them went in, and they went to the foyer together. A doctor was leaning at the receptions desk, talking to the receptionist. Tama's mom narrowed her eyes and gasped.

'Jane?' The doctor turned around and saw who called out her name.

'Sarah? Ah, long time no see!' They walked over and hugged each other. Tama's dad smiled too.

'We lost contact years ago! You work here?' What Tama presumed as Jane nodded her head.

'Yeah. You?'

'Ah, I'm an accountant. Did you know that we live just down the road?'

'Really? And oh, is this your son?' She bent down to Tama, who was still in his soccer uniform. 'He's so cute!' Tama scowled. He wasn't cute dammit!

'Tama, say hi to Jane! She was my high-school friend!'

'Hi auntie Jane.' She laughed and stood up.

'Haha! Auntie sounds so old! Hey, want to catch up to each other? I'm having my coffee break right now, and it lasts for another twenty minutes.'

'Ok! Tama wanted to visit somebody anyway.' Tama nodded and ran off to the elevator. His dad sighed and called out to him.

'Come back down twenty minutes later, ok?'

'Ok!'

Tama waited in front of the elevator as the elevator went down, and down and down...

**

* * *

**

Wind felt that familiar feeling again. That weird melting feeling when her consciousness travelled between the worlds.

Was she going back to the hunter world again? She smiled and waited.

**

* * *

**

The elevator dinged and he went in, pushing the floor where he wanted to go.

Tama waited patiently, though he was feeling kind of sad. How long did he have to wait until he could really talk to his sister again? He had so many questions, and he wanted to let mom and dad remember her.

Though something told him it wasn't a good idea. The elevator arrived, and he stepped out and noticed his one of his shoe's shoelaces were loose. He went to the side of the corridor and tied them. Then he stood up and started walking.

**

* * *

**

Wind closed her eyes and she felt Avril more and more. She was going back to the Hunter world again!

Though, she reflected, it was a shame that she didn't get to meet Tama. She had really wanted to see him.

Her consciousness left Earth.

**

* * *

**

Tama paused at the door, but opened it, smiling a bright smile. Wind could be awake right? So he must look happy.

'Wind-nee chan! Did you know? My team won our game, and...'

The whole room was still, except for the curtains which were ever fluttering in the breeze and the screens of the machines.

Tama's face fell, but then forced his face to smile again as he gently closed the door and sat onto the stool next to the bed. 'It was really exciting you know! Our next match is with this really really strong team and...'

Tama kept talking. Because they said talking to her might wake her up faster. So he kept talking and talking and talking. Just talking, as he couldn't do anything else to help his sister who was in a coma. Just talking and waiting.

Waiting, always waiting. So he talked, hoping that the doctors were right. Maybe she would wake up faster if he talked, and he could really tell her how he had been doing... And say thank you for those chocolates, and do the stuff that he'd always wanted to do if he had a sibling...

* * *

**Yosh! The chapter is UP! ^^ Thank you, and I really wish all my readers the best! And thanking my reviewers again! You are all so nice and lovely that last chapter, I was so touched! **

**(and if you're all wondering about the test, I thought I did ok! So I'm inwardly celebrating right now, though it's got nothing to do with the story!) ^^ **

**Oh, and of course review! They are the life and band of this story, knowing the people's opinions! For how can I improve without opinions ne? ^^ See you all next week!**


	37. With Gon being all foolish

**^^ I'M HERE!**

**Thanks to all my readers! Reviewers, story-alerters and favouriters all get a cookie! And my friend RGNN for constant encouragement, with my sister for beta-ing! (I swear, those two are conspiring against meee...)**

**Oh, and for those who thought I didn't update last week, go to the previous chapter! It's there, I swear. ^^**

'But Gon!' I protested. 'You're going to surely be beat up!' Gon just stared at his fist, concentrating on his nen. I never realised, but Gon could be so un-logical sometimes! 'Arrrgh! I give up talking to you!' I turned to Killua.

'Killua, why aren't you stopping him? I know I sound like a mom, but he's going to get thrashed! I know it!' Killua just stared contemplatively at me.

'You know the reason, Wind. Why ask?' I looked at him.

'I may know, but that doesn't stop the irrevocable fact that he's going to get beat up badly! Imagine how training will be like if he gets like that! And the promise to Wing-sensei! You can't just break a promise!' Killua sighed and looked pointedly at Gon. I followed his gaze.

'Can't you tell just by his eyes? He's just that type of person.' I stared deeply into Gon's eyes.

Sure, they had a determined glint in them, but what other thing did they hold?

'Don't see anything...' Killua shook his head and smirked.

'Must be a man thing.' I glared at him.

'Oh, and you're as manly as they come?'

'Of course.' I raised my eyebrow at his cheeky grin and turned my attention back to Gon. His fight with the dude who controlled the tops was scheduled on three pm _today._ Sure, I knew there needed to be plot development, but I just couldn't stand by and let a friend get bashed up.

I shook my head and leaned my staff on the wall. Then I took off my hood and sat down on a chair. My hair was now visible.

'I give up on all you males. They are so weird. I wish Dusky was here to share my female sentiments.' Killua, who had been staring at me (huh?), turned away.

'Females are the weird ones. They are so complicated.' I frowned, looking at his back. I only realised recently, but he talked to me normally when I had my hood on (which made me look like a guy). But when I had my hood off, Killua would suddenly turn away.

Was he _still_ not used to me being a girl? I sighed. This would be troublesome if this went on.

'Ne, Killua? Why aren't you looking at my face?' Killua's ears turned pink.

_Awww, he's blushing._ Then I frowned. The mini fangirl would have screamed at this blush a few months ago, but she seems to have fallen asleep... which was weird, considering that I was a die-hard Killua fangirl.

'Because...' His explanation was interrupted by Gon suddenly jumping up from his meditative position and going to the door.

'It's nearly two-thirty. I should go to the floor and report.' Killua started and smiled.

'Yeah. We'll go with you!' I put on my hood just as Killua turned. He grinned and punched me in the arm in a (manly) friendly way.

'Let's go cheer! Stop being such a fussing mother chicken!' I scowled at him and pulled off my hood in retaliation and shoved my face at his with an angry look on my face.

This could do two things. One, I could get him back for that comment about me being a fussy mother chicken, the other was to test his reaction to my girl face.

And his reaction didn't disappoint.

'Aaaah!' He jumped back to the opposite wall, his back plastered to the wall like stuck or something. 'Don't freaking do that Wind!' I grinned cutely. I knew it worked. Because I used it against the doctors all the time when I got into trouble.

'Do what?' Killua blushed heavily and muttered something as he trudged up to the door again. I stared at him disbelievingly when I drew the breath of air to me to see what he had said.

'Did you just call me cute?' He jumped and looked at me.

'What? When did I say that? I called you an oversized...' he paused. 'ute!' I pouted at him and walked towards Gon who had been watching this with a secretive smile on his face.

'That's nice of you, calling a lady that.' Then I stalked stiffly out of the room. I burst out grinning in the corridor. If I had pulled it off perfectly, maybe he would give me an apology!

...

With a gift!

'Hehehe...' I chuckled evilly as I walked down the hallway. I hoped it was pineapple...

**

* * *

**

'Go Gon!' I silently cheered him on. Killua looked at me amusedly.

'For someone who was worried a while ago, you seem very happy.'

'Meh. He did it anyway, why not enjoy the consequences?' Killua shrugged and looked back at the game. It had been going for a few hours now...

'No Gon, not that way!' Killua suddenly yelled, standing up. I looked at the stage just in time to see Gon jump to a place where he would be hit. I winced as the tops made contact. Even hear, I thought I could hear the bones crunch.

'And Contestant Gon is DOWN! Will he get back up again?' The crowd roared, and Killua and I pushed towards the steps and ran down them.

'Is Gon ok?'

'He should be...' We watched as the medical team picked up Gon and put him on a stretcher. Then they left, leaving the top man with the huge black cloak gloating.

We ran out of there, and to the hospital ward. I could see Killua's face was worried. Openly worried. I sighed happily. Killua and Gon's relationship was so cute, I didn't want to ruin it by being there.

The hospital people were still taking care of Gon when we came.

So we waited.

**

* * *

**

Killua was reeling off Gon's injuries.

'and twelve broken ribs. Convalescence: Four months. Stupid animal.' Gon grinned and stuck his tongue out.

'Sorry.' I jumped onto his bed and grabbed hold of his tongue.

'Oh, don't "sorry" me. What did I tell you before this match, huh?' I smiled sweetly and leaned my face closer to his. 'And you think sorry's enough?' Gon's eyes widened and made a puppy-dog face.

_Damn_

I let go of his tongue.

'I really am sorry though...' This time, it was Killua who made an attack. He poked him on the forehead.

'I don't care about your apologies! What went through your mind?' I winced as Killua kept telling him off. Killua's hand was a blur. Literally. It must _hurt._

'Well, I'm off! There's an all new pineapple smoothie coming out today!' Gon made his puppy-dog face.

'Aww Wind,' he said, glad to get out of Killua's tirade for a bit, 'You're going to leave your injured friend behind for a pineapple smoothie?

I thought about it and had an intense mental discussion in my brain. But it was mostly like this:

_Pineapple smoothie...Gon's hurt...pineapple smoothie...puppy-dog eyes...pineapple smoothie_

The pineapple smoothie won.

'Yup!' I grinned and opened the window. 'Ja!' And lept out, imagining the wings growing on the way. I flew straight down to where the pineapple smoothie was being sold.

It was packed. Ad there was a _huuuuuge_ line. I sighed and got into line.

Well... at least I remembered to bring my pocket money so I could buy one...

**

* * *

**

'You want me to train nen before Gon and Killua?'

'Yes, it would be a wiser decision to make. To have your tenketsu only half-opened is dangerous. You need to open them fully, and there is time in the two months that Gon is resting.' Wing-sensei said.

'So what'll I be doing?'

'Concentrating on opening all your tenketsu.'

'That's it?'

'Yup.'

'What can I do with Gon and Killua?' Wing looked contemplative.

'You can meditate with them. This may calm you down after training. Are you clear?'

'Yes!'

'Then we will start our training now.' He brought the white-board out and pointed toward the board on a whole.

'You shouldn't be able to do anything with your tenketsu half-open. It shouldn't be happening, as normally, it would be technically too weak. But you can do many things even with your tenketsu half-open.'

'Does that mean I have an amazing amount of nen inside me already?'

Wing raised an eyebrow at my use of 'amazing'.

'Yes. But you do not seem to have the talent that Gon and Killua seem to have. If you learnt with them, you would not be able to catch up.'

'Oh.' I withered visibly. All my dreams of learning nen at the same time as Gon and Killua...

'Though I do see you have talent.' I brightened up.

'Ok!' Wing nodded, and Zushi sat in the corner looking serious, taking his teacher's word of watching this lesson for tips very seriously.

'Now, get into your most comfortable position and close your eyes.' I lied down on the floor and closed my eyes. I know that Gon and Killua's position was the best, but I guess spending most of my life in a hospital bed had made an impact on what I thought was comfortable, i.e. lying down like I was about to fall asleep. Which I liked doing anyway.

'Now what?' Wing's voice hushed me.

'Don't talk.' I clamped my mouth shut.

'Now, imagine seeing a flow of energy going through your veins. From your head, to your right arm...'

He continued on like this for awhile until I actually began to feel it.

Somehow, Wing knew I could feel it almost immediately.

'Can you feel it?'

'Yes.'

'Then imagine it was going faster.'

I did so, imagining it going faster through my veins. But it was harder than I thought, as (at least it seemed to me) there were tiny doorways in the nen flow.

'Do you feel an obstruction?'

'Yes.'

'That's your tenketsu. If you open it wide, it's like effectively throwing a cracked door open. Slowly, you should be able to, if you make your nen fast enough, widen it a bit more.'

I tried, to what seemed like ten minutes. But it simply wouldn't work.

'I don't seem to be able to Wing-sensei.' Wing was silent, so I opened my eyes. He was looking very contemplative.

'What is it Wing-sensei?'

'Did you know that you had five types of nen in your body?'

I frowned until I remembered I could control five elements.

'Kind of. You can see it?'

'Yes.' He nodded. I sat up, excited.

'Really? What does it look like?' Zushi (who had started to nod off) woke up.

'Tell us!' Wing looked at our two expectant faces, sighed and gave in.

'Your nen is very special Wind. I have never seen anything like it...' He trailed off. I sighed. Couldn't he be less vague?

'Well?' I prompted. He looked at me.

'Your nen seems to be fighting each other.' I raised an eyebrow.

'What?'

'Exactly what it means. The stronger ones seem to strangle the weaker ones. Do you want to know the order Wind?'

'Yes please.'

'One that looks white, but clear at the same time dominates. It's clearly the strongest. Then blue and red are about the same, but there are two strands, one that was so thin that I nearly couldn't see it.'

He raised one finger.

'There was one that looked brown and green. The one that was nearly strangled to death and being oppressed to the point that I couldn't see it was, it think, black.'

I widened my eyes.

'Air is my strongest element.' Wing nodded.

'As expected.'

'Then it's water, then fire, then earth, and there's supposed to be a fifth element, but I'm not old enough to know yet.' Wing started and sat up in his chair.

'Your country...' He stopped and his face twisted as if trying to find another way to place his words. He coughed and tried again.

'Your country knows about the fifth element?' I was surprised.

'Yes. Everyone knows.'

'And what country might you be from?'

I was puzzled by his question but answered anyway.

'Avril. Also known as the secluded country.'

'Aah, no wonder...' He leant back into his chair again. 'And what status might you be?' I shook my head and raised up one finger first.

'Can I ask one question first Wing-sensei?'

'Yes?'

'How do you know all this? Our country prides itself in being secretive.' Wing laughed.

'My master is a very resourceful woman. She once had contacts there that wanted her help, and as she couldn't abandon me, she took me with her. And that's how I got a permanent pass to go to Avril anytime I pleased.'

'Oh, so you know the rank system then huh?'

'Yes. So unless they abolished it, you should have a rank.' I paused and sighed.

'No point hiding it from you anyway.' Zushi looked at me, curious.

'Hide what, Wind-san?'

'Now don't be shocked Zushi...' I precautioned. 'But in truth...'

'Yes?'

'I'm Her Royal Highness, Windfarest Sani, Imperial Princess of the country Avril, and the daughter of the two currently reigning Air-elementalists.' I said in a rush.

Zushi's jaw dropped to the floor.

'Wind... You're a girl?' Huh? Wasn't he here when I lifted my hood the other time?

I mentally recapped the scene in my brain and realised that Zushi had been in the toilet that time. I had put my hood back on afterwards anyway.

'Yes Zushi. I'm. A. _Girl_.' I took off my hood for effect. And he saw for the first time my suddenly girlified face and hair.

'Aaaah!' He backed away.

'Am I really that ugly Zushi?' I said, sounding sad. Zushi immediately stopped and came running back.

'Aah, don't misinterpret it Wind-san! You're really beautiful! I mean, pretty! I mean, you're really really girly looking! How did I not notice before? When did this happen?'

Zushi had his first spastic attack. I laughed and patted him on the head.

'Zushi, Zushi, you're just too fun to tease.' He stopped raving and flailing his arms.

'You're just teasing me?'

'Yup.'

'You're mean, Wind-san.' He said as he (nearly) did a pout.

'You're just so cute Zushi!'

'I'm not cute. I'm going to be strong one day! How can I be cute looking?'

'Hey, Killua's cute and he's very strong.' Zushi suddenly took on a gleam in his eyes. Wing had just watched the whole exchange after I had told him the revelation of my status. Then he left the room. I think he was recovering from the shock.

'Aah, so you admit he's cute.' I blushed.

'What the heck, Zushi! You're supposed to be a cute little kid!'

'But Gon-san said that you liked Killua! And he liked you back! I just presumed you two liked each other as homosexuals, but seeing you now as a girl, it all makes sense now!' I whacked him on the head.

'No dirty thoughts Zushi!'

'Whoever said I was having dirty thoughts?' He asked me curiously. I sighed and put my hood on again.

'Well, it's getting late, I should be getting back. Can you tell Wing-sensei that I'm going back early?'

'Sure!' He grinned and I patted his head again.

'So cute!' I said, just to annoy him. As expected, he suppressed a scowl. I smiled and walked down the steps and away, back to my rooms.

When I opened the door to my room, I heard the phone was ringing.

_Who's calling me so late in the night?_

The phone stopped ringing, and I went over to it curiously to see who was calling. To my shock, there were dozens of missed calls. From the same person.

The phone rang again, and I picked it up.

'Hello?'

**'WIND, HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE TO PICK _ONE_ PHONE UP?' I grinned even wider.**

'Hi Dusky.'

* * *

**AND SO, DUSKY MAKES A COME-BACK! I hope you _all_ review. *glares* Then I can thank you all properly knowing your aliases. Haha!**

**Hey, this is for people who also read Gakuen Alice. I have this story idea, but it's OC orientated. ==" And in the Gakuen ALice category, people don't like OCs. Sigh. But tell me if the summary is interesting? I'll probably be putting up other summaries for other categories I'm interested in. Haha!**

Noryeu was on the toilet when she was suddenly warped into a world where children had pyromaniac tendencies, could fly, and make friends with animals in a second. ...Talk about inconvenient.

**That was it. Does it sound interesting? _ Anyway, see you all next week!**


	38. Where I throw a phone out the window

**^^ I'm here! Current newest chappie is UP! ...Sorry, I'm high right now...**

**I must thank all my reviewers (I had a lot of new people reviewing! So happy!) and story-alerters and favourters! You are all awesome! My sister for beta-ing, and my friend RGNN for... being a really good friend I guess! ^^**

**And so, my happy ranting corner stops... for now**

'Hi Dusky,' I said rather anti-climatically and mentally counted the number of times she had called before I picked up the phone.

_Wowie... Twenty-seven times?_

The phone was ominously silent for a few seconds. Then the screaming began.

'YOU HAVE THE _NERVE_ TO SAY HI? AFTER...' I tuned her out and kept on making agreeing noises and saying the occasional 'yes' when it was required. After a while though, Dusky was catching on to what I was doing.

'Hey Wind, you are listening, aren't you?'

'Yes.'

'Mmhmm... so. What did I yell at you for before?'

'Yes...'

There was a pause (not that I realised it at first).

'You like Killua.'

'Yes... wait, what?' A giggle came from the other end. I frowned in annoyance.

'I said, you like Killua, and you said YES! Ha! I knew you were in denial!'

'Dusky, I don't like Killua. Whatever gave you the notion?'

'Hmm... Maybe because you stare at him?' I blushed.

'I don't! But if I like Killua, you like Kurapika!' Plan A: She won't admit she liked Kurapika, and therefore, I don't like Killua. Perfect!

I could practically see her shrug.

'I like Kurapika. So what?'

Plan A foiled.

I sighed, and dragged a chair over to the phone so I could sit next to the phone without standing there for a long time.

'So, what made you call me?'

'Nothing really. I was just getting bored and all, since we've been in libraries for the last week...'

'Why?' I was puzzled.

'He's searching for something.'

Something clicked in my brain. Kurapika went to the place where hunters found jobs, which wasn't supposed to be easy to find. But he had found it anyway, without nen (which proves how smart he is) and even the woman behind the counter had praised him for it. I had never actually thought how he had found the place. Until now.

'Oh, probably finding that job hunting place.'

There was a pause on the phone.

'Hey, how come me, who has been puzzling over what he has been trying to find for the past week hasn't figured it out yet, and you just come out with the answer in less than half a minute? It's not fair!'

I smirked. I think she could see it (or maybe she just knew me too well). Because the next sentence she said to me was...

'Stop smirking.' I changed my smirk to a grin.

'Stop grinning.' I changed my face into a mock-frown.

'Stop frowning.' I sighed softly.

'Stop sighing.' I stared at the phone incredulously. Did she have secret cameras or something?

'I don't have hidden cameras on you, don't worry.'

...

'You know me to well, you know that?'

'The same for you. But I really wanted to ask you something. Has Gon done that fight with top dude yet?'

'Yup. Recuperating in hospital for two months remember? I don't know what I'm going to do in these two months; it was never covered in the manga or the anime...'

'Then why don't you confess to Killua?' I blinked.

'Huh?'

'Then you can use these two months to get _close_ to each other, if you get what I mean.'

It took me three seconds to figure what she meant.

'Dusky! _What_ are you telling me to do?' The door suddenly creaked open, and a voice filtered in.

'Oh, is Dusky on the phone? What's she telling you to do?' I nearly dropped the phone in shock. The damn anime side-effects! Why do people keep appearing when it's so awkward? I turned around in my seat and smiled awkwardly at Killua who had just entered the room, presumably updating me on how Gon was doing.

'Err... nothing Killua.' He raised an eyebrow and plopped onto my bed.

'Oh really? I'm so very interested in your "nothing".'

'It really is nothing, Killua!'

A sudden beep came from the phone.

[Speaker has initiated function speakerphone] said a machine like voice. And suddenly, Dusky's voice blared out across the room.

'IS THAT KILLUA I HEAR? HOW ARE YOU?' We both winced, and I hurriedly turned down the volume. These phones have so many functions! Dusky's voice turned to normal volume.

'Did you want to know what I was talking with Wind, Killua? Well...' My eyes widened and I hurriedly picked up the receiver, and pressed the button which said "handheld".

[Speaker had initiated function handheld]

'What are you doing Dusky? I hissed into the phone. At the corner of my eye, I saw Killua leaning towards me, his ear growing larger in hard-core anime fashion. I whispered even softer. 'You know I can't do that!'

The only reply that came from Dusky was;

'Drat! Speakerphones off!'

[Speaker has initiated function speakerphone]

'Well Killua, you see...' I pressed the button.

[Speaker has initiated function handheld]

'No Dusky, no.'

'Hehe, never! I am so going to tell Killua!'

[Speaker had initiated function speakerphone]

''...' I cut her off.

[Speaker had initiated function handheld]

'Bye Dusky.' And I put the receiver down. Killua was still obviously trying to figure what she had said.

'What did she say?' I put on an innocent smile.

'I don't know.' He blushed. Why? I just smiled at him...

'Well...' Suddenly, I heard a distant phone ring. Killua got up.

'That sounds like the phone in my room. I'll just go and get it...' He got up. I got up as well.

'I'll come with you.' He shrugged.

'Whatever.'

And we walked in companionable silence, with me trying to get over Dusky's call.

_I already knew my best friend was slightly deranged and enthusiastic. And kind of nosy too. So __what__ surprise was there? None. Except the fact that she expected me to confess to Killua right then and there when I __**obviously**__ don't like him..._

We walked into his room, and it was unusually tidy. I thought all boys' rooms would be messy or something...

'Hey Killua, I thought you room would've been messy by now...' Killua walked towards the phone (which surprisingly, was still ringing) and said in this non-committal voice.

'This place has room service, don't you know?'

'Nope.' He picked up the phone, and he was obviously surprised.

'Eh, Dusky? Why are you calling me–' he never got to finish the sentence. I rushed forward, plucked the phone out of his hand, and threw the whole thing right out the window, and watched it as it fell two hundred floors or so.

I winced as I saw it land on someone's head. But they got up again after being knocked over by it, so I gave a sigh of relief and stuck my head back in. And turned around to see Killua staring at me weirdly.

'What?' I smiled out through my most innocent smile. He kept staring.

'Despite the fact that you just ripped the phone out of my wall and threw it out the window from two-hundred stories high?'

'Yup!' I grinned out, smiling a little deranged. Killua just stared, shrugged and muttered something along the lines of

'I knew my friends were crazy anyway...' I playfully chucked a pillow at him. He smoothly dodged it. I wish his reflexes weren't that fast.

'That's nice, calling people crazy.'

'Well, it's true.'

'Want to bet it over a game of chess?' Killua digested my words and scooted backwards.

'No thank you.'

'I thought so.' He flared up.

'Is that a challenge?' My eyes took on an evil glint.

'What else could it be?'

'It's so on!' I whipped out my chess set from my pack and placed my staff on the ground.

'Well, let's start!' Killua narrowed his eyes on the chessboard, clearly thinking why such a big chessboard could fit into my pack with all the other stuff inside. I remembered the bag-stalking episode on the ship and clutched my bag.

'No stealing my bag.' He started.

'Whoever said I was going to steal your bag? Let's start. I'm white.' He moved his knight. I sat down and started as well.

About two minutes into the game however, the doorbell rang. Killua who was thinking how to counter my attack got up.

'I'll get it.' I watched him as he opened the door.

Te let in a very pissed Wing in all his dishevelled glory.

'Who threw the phone at me?' His glasses glinted. I saw a huge anime bandage on his head. 'I saw you, you know Wind.' I widened my eyes.

'Eh?' I squeaked out. 'It was you, Wing-sensei?' He smiled calmly.

Or it would have looked calm if his eyes didn't have that ominous dangerous glint. I was starting to get nervous here.

'Well, a normal person wouldn't have stood a phone being flung from the two-hundredth level floor right onto their _head_ now would they?' He said, his glasses flashing and hiding his eyes. I gulped.

'Err...' Killua just watched. I tried to get out of this situation. Unfortunately, my brain decided it wanted to take a nap.

In simple terms, my brain had abandoned me to a mind-blank at the most crucial moment of my short life. Wing-sensei looked like he wanted to _kill_ me. Aaaaaaaah!

'Erm... Sorry?' He was silent. Then his glasses stopped hiding his eyes and he sighed.

'Well, accidents happen I guess. But what made you so mad that you flung Killua's phone out the window?'

'Well, that's what I want to know too, sensei.' Killua suddenly butted in. 'She was talking to a friend of ours, she's called Dusky. Then suddenly, she threw the phone out the window.' Wing shrugged.

'Well, it isn't our business I guess. Anyway, I came here to tell Wind to come to my place at twelve o'clock noon tomorrow for nen training. She needs to open up her tenketsu fully.' I nodded.

'Hai, sensei!' He nodded and headed towards the door.

'I came here only to say that. You may continue your chess game now.' We nodded and bowed respectfully.

'Hai!'

He left, his shirt still half-untucked. And so, we sat down to finish our game. But unfortunately for Killua...

'Checkmate.' I said, moving my pawn. He grimaced.

'So what do I owe you? This was a bet wasn't it?' I thought hard.

'Hmm... How about treating me to dinner? I haven't had dinner yet, and I heard some people say that there is this really good pineapple dessert there.' He grinned.

'It's always pineapple isn't it, Wind?' I grinned back.

'Yup! And it's your treat!' He sighed.

'Well, maybe there's some chocolate or something.' We slowly got up, me picking up my staff and plodding towards the door.

As we were in the dull elevator ride to the ground floor (it was so annoying, my ears kept popping since we were so high off the ground) I suddenly had a thought.

'Ne Killua, this seems like a date! Isn't that funny, you treating me to dinner?'

Killua, who had been very relaxed suddenly tensed up and muttered something incoherent. So incoherent that even I couldn't hear.

Then his face started to flush red.

I looked at him and realised what I had said. I managed to suppress my blush though.

_Yeah... this totally seems like a date. Wish I hadn't said that..._

**Haha, now they're going on a date! I wonder what'll happen, hm? Though this was kind of filler, sorry...**

**And everyone! If you want to draw art based on this fic, I don't mind! Actually, I'll go crazy over it, since I would think anyone would use up their time to draw a picture based on my fic. *happy sigh* So go ahead! Just review or PM me if anyone does that! (though if you PM me, I'll probably reply [though maybe a bit late] because I think I need to reply to every single message I get. So don't get unnerved when I do so, ok?)**

**See you all next week, and please review! ^^ Feed back is a good thing you know! *nods* Mhmm... ^(oo)^**

* * *


	39. Unreachable places

**I love you all! Reviewers, story-alerters, favouriters, and my beloved sister for beta-ing and making stuff even more awesome! My good, good friend RGNN for making me laugh, and my reviewers again! ^^ I'm sorry I just can't meet you all to give you real cookies I bake. *sighs* THANKYOU!**

**Here's the newest instalment (haha, fancy word!) so please read and enjoys. Any complaints will be taken into account and thought about, and just plain encouragement will be taken as such! ^^**

* * *

Dusky sighed as she put down the public phone after it said to her for the fifty-millionth time 'The number you have dialled is currently unavailable...'. Wind had probably gotten hold of their phones or something, since she couldn't ring either Wind's or Killua's phones.

In fact, Dusky contemplated, her instincts were telling her that Wind had actually chucked one of their phones out the window, but even though that's what she expected Wind to do, Wind couldn't have possibly actually done that. She wasn't _that_ crazy. And Dusky wasn't as close to Gon as Killua, so calling him would be awkward. Besides, Gon didn't have blackmailing potential. She was _bored_. Dusky wandered back into the library. Wrong

'Hey Joy! Where's Kurapika?' she said to the library assistant. Since Kurapika was spending so much time in libraries, she had become friends with quite a few of the staff.

'Kurapika's in the research section. As usual.' Joy rolled her eyes as she said it to her. Dusky grinned.

'Well, it wouldn't be Kurapika not to be predictable now, hey?' Joy giggled as she moved another stack of books. Dusky inwardly shuddered at the unnatural sound. Wind _never_ giggled.

'Don't know what you see in him really. He looks good, but he's just too serious. Does he even realise you like him?' Dusky grinned.

'Nope! And I intend to keep it that way!' Joy giggled a high ear-piercing giggle again, and this time Dusky winced. 'Err... I'll be going now then!'

'Bye!' And Joy went back to stacking books. Dusky wandered aimlessly around the library. To tell the truth, she really missed the annoying old man way of thinking that Wind did. It just didn't seem right, not having her around to pour cold water on her ideas after practically being her mother for what... six years now?

After moping around feeling homesick for Wind, Kurapika found her in the midst of the historical animals section.

'Dusky! I found what I was looking for. I wrote down the address see?' He showed her. 'Can we go?'

'Sure! I was sick of reading so much anyway...' Kurapika nodded, and suddenly got a preoccupied look.

'Then we'll leave in half an hour ok?' Dusky nodded, and Kurapika left.

She didn't know really, but Kurapika seemed to be gradually becoming more and more... emo. And she didn't know how to stop it. It seemed like the more he read, the more preoccupied, the less time he spent with the simple pleasures of life.

For the first week, he was normal. He still smiled, ate meals with her, joked around and of course, went to the library.

But in the second week, he started to change. There were less and less jokes, more borrowing of books, less meals spent at the table and he practically spent every free particle of time in the library. But that wasn't just it. The more books he read about his clan and what he was searching for, the more solemn he became.

And she had grown sick of it. So one day, Dusky gave him a solid whack on the head and told him to cheer up.

And well, let's just say she would give him an award for "commendable effort".

So then afterwards, after getting totally sick of him emo attitude, she phoned Wind and got very entertained.

Dusky wondered when she would confess...

She got back to her room in the hotel and packed her stuff. And exactly half an hour later, Kurapika knocked on her door.

'I checked out, and we'll be catching the 2:30 train soon. Want to walk together?' Dusky beamed, and nodded.

The only thing she could do now was to smile for him. Since he was getting more and more depressed by the day.

As they walked down the street, Dusky inwardly sighed while babbling about what she thought was boring about the library.

How could she get Kurapika out of his emo mood?

**

* * *

**

**With Wind...**

I nervously sipped my pineapple juice and glanced over at Killua.

'So...'

'Err...'

We both said at the same time. We started and waved our hands around.

'You first!'

'No, you first!'

'No, I must insist.' Killua shook his head.

'Well... what do you want to eat?' I would've laughed at his ice-breaker if it wasn't so awkward.

'What about the lamb special? It's half-price.'

'Then I'll get the chicken risotto.' Killua called a waitress over and gave her our orders. To my abject surprise, the waitress fluttered her eyelashes and smiled coyly. She flicked curly, dyed-red hair over one shoulder and tilted her head to one side as she wrote down our orders. Every now and then, she'd ask Killua to repeat an order, and every time she did she smiled slowly at him. I _think_ she thought she was smiling in a seductive way.

_Eww... what a pedophile. He's twelve and you look at least fifteen..._

She left, flicking her hair once more over her shoulder and flounced off, her short black skirt swirling around her legs, after winking at Killua. After laughing at him secretly, and with that epic conversation over, we fell back into silence. I stared out the window to the people walking outside chatting happily. I _really_ shouldn't have said my comment. Killua was also looking awkward.

'Well... how is Gon?' I asked. Killua seemed relieved by a conversation starter.

'He's fine! The doctors gave him another check-up, and they said that he'll be fine in four months, and–' he started babbling. I smiled and nodded. He didn't seem to realise I was there when the doctor said his verdict of four months.

'That's really good! You going to fight anytime soon?'

'Nah, I'm going to be with Gon until he gets out of hospital. You?'

'Same, I'm not a fighting freak like you two are. I fight out of necessity.' Killua looked mock-offended.

'Us? Fighting freaks? We just get exhilarated from the crowd.' I raised an eyebrow and we both laughed.

'Well...' My reply was interrupted by the waitress with our orders. I happily started munching on my lamb special. Killua similarly dug into his food. We talked of course, the earlier awkwardness gone.

It was fun, we went from talking about Gon to what type of shoes were the most comfortable to wear.

'Of course it's sneakers!'

'No, it couldn't be! Soft...' We stopped arguing over our dessert (Killua had chocolate mousse. Me on the other hand, got a pineapple surprise) when a shadow blocked the light from our table.

'Aren't you Killua? And Wind?' I looked up to see Efoe in all his glory, standing between us and the light. I took his face and blond hair. I hadn't seen him since the hunter exam!

'Efoe!' I exclaimed happily. Killua smiled and waved.

'Hey, mind if I join you?'

'Nope!' I shoved over a little, though it was a bit cramped, Efoe squeezed in. I was squished between the window and Efoe though.

'So, what happened after the Hunter Exam?' Efoe shrugged.

'I was wandering all over the place until I ran out of money. Then I heard of this awesome place where you get money by fighting. So I came here. Though I was really surprised about nen. I found it out when I was travelling in the mountains and was saved by this really old mountain guru...' Then he clapped his hands over his mouth.

'Aah! You might not know what nen is! Sorry!' Killua waved a hand in reassurance.

'We've already learnt the basics of nen, don't worry. Though Wind only has her tenketsu half-opened.' I grinned and gave him a thumbs-up. 'Gon's hospitalised.'

Efoe looked concerned.

'Is he ok?'

'The doctors are saying he'll recuperate in four months. Hey, so you're in the celestial tower too?' He grinned at Killua.

'Yup! I'm at level one-hundred and seventy! Are you two in the celestial tower?' We nodded.

'We're both on level two-hundred.' I replied, shoving a huge bite of pineapple into my mouth. Killua raised an eyebrow at me, and I smiled as much as I could with my mouth full. Efoe was staring at us.

'Wow! That's amazing!' We both blushed.

'It's nothing...' while scratching the back of our heads. Efoe looked at the two of us and laughed.

'You two had the same reaction!' Killua and I looked at one another.

'I guess so.' We both shrugged at one another and laughed with Efoe. Then Killua suddenly sobered and asked a question.

'Hey Efoe, why weren't you surprised that Wind was a girl?' I started. Oh yeah, I was a boy back then wasn't I?

'Oh, I saw her dancing on the lake in the hunter exam! By the way Wind, you're looking particularly lovely today.' I blushed, and Killua seemed to ignore my reaction and started talking.

'Me too! Hey,' he looked at me. 'Why _were_ you dancing on the lake?' I smiled sheepishly and swallowed the bite of pineapple I had just stuffed into my mouth.

'Well, it was my twelfth birthday.' They looked at me.

'Oh! Happy late birthday!' Efoe said while hooking an arm around my shoulders. Killua glared at the arm.

'Well,' I said while scraping the bottom of the pineapple surprise, 'it was awhile ago.' Efoe suddenly noticed Killua glaring at his arm.

'Hey, what's with the glaring?' He took his arm off my shoulders.

'Not much.' Efoe grinned.

'_Really _now?'

I ignored them. Something had suddenly floated into my mind.

"_You know, there's a legend in our Wind tribe. The first person to see you on your twelfth birthday would have a strong chance of being the person's partner."_

Chiiyo's words echoed into my brain. What did partner mean? Usually in Avril, partner meant that they would be partners for life, which probably meant getting married...

And _then_ I connected the dots.

_Legend... first person to see on twelfth birthday... dancing on lake... Efoe saw me... Killua just admitted seeing me... partner... you don't say?_

I looked up to see that Efoe and Killua had escalated to a glaring competition.

'Well, I'm sure she likes me better.'

'Well, ever heard of "bonds through fighting?" I understand her way more than you do.'

'But I lo–' he suddenly looked at me and stopped, after seemingly noticing that I was actually listening to their conversation. Then he grinned at Efoe (though it seemed rather forced).

'Sorry for the outburst.' Killua apologised to Efoe for...what? I missed it.

'No prob.' Then they went back to smiling and talking. I stared at them weirdly.

What the heck was that about?

I puzzled over it (my brain seemed to be slowing down these days...) and shrugged. Why not just ask?

'Hey, what were you arguing about just then?' They looked at me and smiled simultaneously. It was kind of freaky.

'Nothing!' I narrowed my eyes but let it go.

To take my mind off things, I raised my hand. The waitress came over again, though she seemed to be checking out the new arrival. Then, as if deciding that both were "hot" (Dusky would say that) she fluttered her eyelashes at both of them.

I noticed then that her blouse was only had two buttons done up, compared to the demure five-buttons from before, and she used the advantage of me being squished beside Efoe as a reason to lean forward, showing plenty of boob and lacy black bra.

Efoe and Killua noticed her advances and suddenly looked green. I smiled wickedly at their discomfort.

'Can I have another two pineapple surprises?' The waitress nodded slowly (and I think she thought she was doing it seductively again, even though she just looks like a try-hard slut) and turned around to saunter back to the counter, her butt swaying in a suddenly very short skirt. Killua and Efoe looked very disturbed.

'That was disgusting.'

'Yeah.'

They seemed to forget their earlier argument as they were bonded together by trauma.

I just kept on smiling. A normal day, a normal day.

Although it would be nice if Dusky was here to enjoy this as well. Then we could chuckle over this together later.

Sigh... I put my head on my hand and looked out the window. Cars whizzed by, and the night sky didn't seem as dark. There were no stars in the big city.

Dusky... is she handling Kurapika's emo-ness well?

As I thought about it, the waitress came back again, holding my two pineapple specials. As she put them down, she started acting flirty again.

As I started eating my pineapple surprises, I laughed outright at their predicament as the girl kept doing over-rated "attractive" things. It was so... funny!

They just looked back sufferingly in response.

Which, of course, made me laugh even harder.

**

* * *

**

'Oh man, I'm stuffed!' I groaned as we started walking back to the tower.

'I don't wonder. You ate eight pineapple surprises.' I shrugged and grinned at Efoe. Killua had long gotten used to my pineapple craziness.

'Well, I need to get fatter!' He raised an eyebrow.

'Most girls would say the opposite you know.' I smiled.

'I know!' I grinned out.

And nearly banged into a pole.

'Careful.' Killua said, as he held my arm. Efoe took my other arm.

'Yeah. We better lead you out in the dark eh?' He winked. I scowled.

'I don't need any leading...' The started walking, ignoring me. They seemed to be muttering something to each other, while walking faster and faster and _faster._

I tried to catch what they were saying.

'I'll win...'

'As if... she likes...'

'No, I've known... longer...' They both had this competitive look in their eyes. I sighed as they dragged even _faster_.

It sucked.

**

* * *

**

**With Dusky**

Dusky watched worriedly as Kurapika's fists tightened as the woman pointed to the seemingly empty air next to her.

'See what?' He replied to her question. The woman behind the counter smiled languidly, her purple hair abnormally bright against her dim surroundings.

'Yup. From the first time I saw you, I knew you don't use _it_ yet. Come back when you do. You'll know what I mean.' Then the woman proceeded to wave them out. Dusky saw as Kurapika visibly clenched his teeth. He whirled around and walked back towards the door.

'Let's go Dusky.'

'Ok Kurapika.'

As they stood outside the decrepit building, Dusky couldn't but help being more worried. She just couldn't shake the feeling that Kurapika...

_Was going to a place where she couldn't go._

**Well, Efoe made an entrance again! ^^ Killua has competition. I just couldn't resist, though sorry if this sucks. ==" I personally think this isn't my best chapter out there, but my sister keeps saying its good, so yeah. ^^ I hoped you all liked it.**

**See you all next week! And please review! Reviews keep me posting! I write, but sometimes I don't post. Knowing people are out there makes me post my stories so everyone could read them! Hehe...**


	40. First fight!

**And then the current newest chappie! ^^ Haha, thank you all my reviewers! You make my day! ANd story-alerters, favouriters, and my good good friend RGNN. I will not thank my sister because she is currently being annoying. *glares***

**So, please enjoy!**

* * *

About three weeks had passed already. It was all basically routine anyway. In the mornings I went to Wing-sensei and learnt about nen, (I had _finally_ opened my tenketsu half-way through week two) saying hello to Zushi.

He'd already passed level one-hundred, that little cute chap.

Anyway, afterwards I would go and meet up with Killua and Efoe on level 200. Most of the time they were all cooped up in Gon's hospital room talking about something _reeeeaally_ suspicious. Like for example, that conversation I accidently walked in on two days ago...

'So Killua, what are you interested in?' I heard Efoe ask. I was about to go in but stopped. Why not eavesdrop for once?

'I like chocolate.'

'Same.' There was a clap, and I imagined them hi-fiving or something like that. It didn't seem like them to bitch-slap one another (which was the alternative).

'I like fish-cakes.' I chuckled quietly. So like Gon to like fish-cakes.

'Gon, but fish-cakes are so much less than chocolate! I mean, it doesn't have that sweet creamy chocolatey texture that nothing can ever replace!' Efoe's voice came out.

'I never thought I would agree with you on something like this!'

'Yeah!' They all laughed, and I prepared to open the door until Gon piped up.

'Wind really likes pineapple, did you know, Efoe?'

'Yeah. When I first greeted you two in that restaurant, she ate eight of those really huge cups of pineapple surprises.'

'Really? Wind's amazing!' They all laughed, and I reflected. Was I really that obsessed over pineapple? After a few minutes of thought, I came to a conclusion.

Naaaah...

'But you and Wind went to a restaurant together?' Gon's voice piped up, his bright sunny voice easily penetrating through the door.

'Yeah, for dinner. We were both hungry see, and room service needs extra money.' Killua answered nonchalantly.

'Oh. So technically you two went on a _date?_' My face burnt red.

'Gon! It wasn't a date! Efoe joined us later, didn't you Efoe?' Killua's (loud) indignant voice filtered through the door.

'Yup! Wind was particularly pretty that day, she wasn't wearing that hood to cover her face.'

_Oh my, Efoe thinks I'm pretty?_

'What about you Killua? Do you think she's pretty?' Gon's obliviously bright voice questioned. There was a pause, and I unconsciously leant forward.

'Umm... well...'

A hand tapped me on the shoulder, and a nurse holding a tray smiled apologetically to me.

'Sorry, you were blocking the door.' I waved my hand.

'Oh, that's no problem! Please go in, I was about to anyway.' She smiled and knocked on the door. A second later, she went in.

I was kind of disappointed though. I hadn't been able to hear Killua's answer. I followed the nurse.

'Hey guys!' All three looked up at me in surprise.

'Wind!' Gon happily said, smiling brightly.

'Hi!'

'Yo.'

I smiled. Let's get them a bit flustered. You always get interesting reactions when you say that you overheard parts of the conversation.

And anyway, I didn't hear Killua's answer.

'Hey, I couldn't help but hear some of what you said just then...' Efoe and Killua blanched.

'Did you catch the last bit?' I shook my head.

'No. Please tell me?' I looked at them with puppy-dog eyes. It never worked on Dusky (she knew me too well, seriously it's like she's been immunised against my persuasion tactics or something) but with these two... If my suspicions were correct...

They both blushed.

'Heck no!' They practically shouted at me in unison. I pouted.

'_Goooooon_,' I whined 'They were talking behind my back and won't tell me what they _saaaaid_.' He just smiled.

'Well, it's not my right to say Wind!' I kicked the floor.

'Then do you mind me stealing Killua and Efoe for lunch?'

'No prob! My lunch is already here anyways! Thank you Sadey-san!' The nurse smiled.

'No problem Gon-san.' I smiled, just like Gon, to make friends with the hospital staff.

'Well, we're off!' And I took both their hands to drag them off to a random place I wanted to eat at that particular day. They never complained at my choices though. Even when it was obvious that Efoe did not like spicy food, and Killua didn't like that really bad chocolate store.

Wonder why.

Anyway, after lunch, we would just go hang around with Gon again, with Zushi sometimes coming with us. Then dinner would come and I would _always_ drag them to that restaurant with the paedo waitress.

Firstly it was because their expressions were funny. Secondly was to find out the reason _why_ they weren't protesting even though they obviously didn't like it.

The food was nice though. That might make half of the reason. Though having a female companion would've been nice.

Dusky, by her recent phone calls, had finally found their nen master, and Kurapika was becoming more emo by the second.

It also didn't help, she added, that the forest had tonnes of spiders.

We were currently having dinner, and I was chatting happily with Zushi (who had deigned to dine with us when Wing-sensei disappeared to someplace saying it was for 'keeping up with the times'.)

'But Wind, how can you eat pineapple _all day long?' _I smiled.

'Well, I just like it a lot. And when you like something a lot, you don't mind eating it or doing it all the time.'

'I don't get it...' Zushi's confused face said it all.

'Well, for example, if I said that I really liked, I dunno, Killua, then I would want to be with him all the time. Get it?'

'Nope.' Zushi shook his head, and latched onto his strawberry shake straw, sucking the drink up slowly as he thought about it. Then he looked back at me again. I was puzzling how to explain it to him.

'Umm... Anything you really like to do, so much that you wouldn't mind doing it the whole day?'

Zushi thought hard, his (really thick but somehow cute) eyebrows meeting in a V in the middle of his forehead.

'Well, training, I guess...' I stared. He actually liked training? What a weird kid.

'Oh, err... training huh? Well then, what if I told you that you weren't allowed to train for the rest of the month?' Zushi's eyes widened.

'That would be horrible!'

'Exactly.' I nodded wisely, stroking a fake beard. He laughed, and I smiled. 'So you would want to do it every single day, and you won't feel good without it. Get it? Obsessions, liking, loving, these thingies all start with just, I dunno, the feeling of need.'

Zushi nodded. I sighed in relief. Zushi was much deeper than I anticipated. In both the anime and the manga, he had seemed the oblivious innocent boy. Now that I've actually met him, I realised he was much more mature than I had credited him for.

'Hey Efoe, do you like the...' I looked up from Zushi (who was sitting next to me) to the others. They had unreadable expressions on their faces.

'Err... Killua? Efoe? What's with the long faces?'

Efoe was the first to break out of it. He smiled at me. Efoe was a bit older than me, I think. What was he, about thirteen?

'Oh, just thinking about what you were saying. Deepish, isn't it?'

'Naah, just normal thoughts.'

And we continued our conversation.

'How old are you exactly, Efoe?' I asked, still trying to puzzle out his age.

'Me?' He pointed to himself. 'Well, I'm thirteen, turning fourteen. Why?' I shrugged.

'No reason. I turned twelve in the hunter exam, and Killua's turning thirteen. Zushi here is the youngest.' I laughed as I noogied him. He (nearly) scowled.

'Don't do that! I don't need my hair messy!' He scolded me and tried to fix his hair up again. We lapsed back into silence, Zushi and I, while Killua and Efoe bickered with one another about something.

They were _always_ bickering about something. Unlike Killua and Gon, who never argued, Killua and Efoe were always arguing. It was cute sometimes. Other times make me want to strangle them.

Zushi slurped his strawberry milkshake, and I studied them both.

Killua, of course, was already good-looking. White hair and features that had just started developing, he was a bishounen in the making. And with his personality, just imagining him a few years on (like...sixteen or so?) already crowded my imagination with fanclubs and creepy stalkers.

Efoe was the same. Although starting to lose _some_ of the childish looks, he still (somehow) looked like an innocent little kid. Blond hair and grey-brown eyes, he seemed like the older brother I never had.

_I bet he could be a model when he grew up. _I thought as I noted his foot size.

'Hey Wind, how many pineapple specials are you going to get today?' Killua asked. I shrugged.

'Two. And I already ate two. Come on, I'm tired...'

Zushi sprang up, and Killua and Efoe stood up too. I scooted out of the seat and paid the bill on the table. Then we walked out.

'Bye Zushi!'

'Bye Wind!'

He walked away, and we walked towards the tower.

We chatted about nonsense stuff and we soon reached the 200th level.

'Well, night guys.' I rubbed my eyes and smiled. Then I tromped through the door, my staff thumping the floor. Then I closed the doorway and made a beeline to the bed.

_Sleeping_, I reflected, _should be an Olympic Sport. It's so hard to sleep sometimes, and sometimes it's hard to wake up. But sometimes you can crash into bed and sleep immediately as well..._

My thoughts continued on that line until I fell asleep.

Which wasn't long at all.

**

* * *

**

'Wind.'

'Yes Wing-sensei?' I looked up from my spot on the floor, pausing from my meditation.

'I want you to battle with someone.' I raised my eyebrows.

'Err... Why?' He massaged his temples.

'I usually won't do this, as all of you are still too weak to challenge seasoned fighters of nen. But to continue training you, I need to know your level. And I'm afraid that you fighting me in the streets would get the law-enforcement on us...'

I shrugged.

'Ok. No big deal. When?' He looked a little lost and vague.

'Umm... what about this afternoon?' I frowned a bit.

'Why the rush?' Wing-sensei stumbled a bit on his words.

'Well, I need to verify something that I need to know to continue training you by tomorrow.' I sighed. This would break my schedule.

'No problem Wing-sensei. I'll sign up now.'

'Thank you Wind.'

'Though can Gon watch it?' Wing frowned.

'Well...'

'Pleeeeeaase?' I put on my best whiney voice. I haven't used it for so long, it was getting rusty. It never worked on the doctors, nurses or Dusky (my main targets) so what was the use of using it? I had always thought that way.

Well, until now.

Wing sighed.

'Ok. I'll make this an exception.' I cheered.

'Yay! Thank you Wing-sensei!'

'It should be me thanking you.'

I shook off his cryptic words and headed towards the door, patting Zushi's head when we nearly crashed on the staircase.

'Leaving already Wind?'

'Yeah. I have something to do today. Wanna watch?' He grinned.

'Ok. What is it?'

'Ask Wing-sensei.' I didn't wait for his reply and walked out of the building. Then I hopped on my staff and flew towards the 200th floor. I knew that if I wanted to make sure that I have a battle space today, I would need to book _early_.

**

* * *

**

I stood on the battle stadium's stage. It was an amazing turnout really. I only signed in what, three hours ago? And the stadium on the 205th level was packed.

Wing-sensei was one of the miniscule looking people out there, as well as Zushi, Killua, Gon and Efoe.

_Ha, too bad they knew of my battle too late to stop it._

I looked across the stage to see my opponent, my hood obscuring my eyes.

**

* * *

**

'But Wing-sensei! Why did you tell Wind to battle so soon? She just opened her tenketsu last week, and...'

'Zushi, stop.' Zushi shut up. 'I need to check something.'

'But what for, sensei?' He was truly curious now, although still a bit worried for his friend.

'Do you know about the elements, Zushi?' Wing seemingly randomly asked.

'Well, there are four elements. Fire, Water, Earth and Air, but some people think there are five, and fifth one is metal...' Wing interrupted here.

'You're right Zushi. There are five elements. Although the fifth element isn't metal.' Zushi leaned stood up, trying to get a view of the two miniscule people on stage.

'Then what is the fifth element sensei?' He asked, not getting the relevancy of the questions about elements to Wind being asked to go into battle.

'Now that Zushi, is what you should find out for yourself. And stop standing on the bench.'

'Hai sensei!' He plopped back down.

**

* * *

**

My opponent was a big dude, and was apparently a favourite with the crowd. I studied him.

He had floppy black hair, and was carrying a weapon that looked a cross between a pair of scissors and a scarf. He also only had a loin-cloth on, like those cave-men.

It was obvious that he was showing off his muscles. A quarter of the crowd were women (surprisingly).

And they _screamed_ when he came up on stage.

Now, I thought I knew what screaming was like. With Dusky on me for every little thing I did, I thought that was the loudest case of screaming I would _ever_ hear in my life.

I was wrong. Very, _very_ wrong.

When I stepped on stage, everyone became quiet. As if they were still mulling about my "miracle finger act". Then _he_ stepped onstage and suddenly it was as if they started an earthquake. The girls were screaming their lungs out, holding banners with love hearts on them.

He smiled and waved, and a gust of wind blew the loin cloth about, giving his fans... "service". I shuddered. Such revolting acts.

...

Where did the gust of wind come from anyway?

One of those annoying bouncy announcers went into the announcer's box.

'NOW, THE BATTLE WE'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOOOOOR!' She screamed. I blocked my ears, leaning the staff against my arm. 'Our crowd favourite Adan, secretly called the air-cutter, comes back onstage yet again to the loud cheers of HIS FAN-CLUUUB!'

They screamed again. The hard-core battle fans covered their ears from their high-pitched shrieking.

'He has never lost a match! His victories to losses count from five to zero, and his battles are always an eye-catching spectacle!'

Shots of Adan came up on the screen, with his past opponents mostly being cut, or collapsing and him in a victory pose, his signature loin-cloth fluttering about.

'And our new-comer Wind! He had risen from the first floor to the two-hundredth with surprising speed, and now is confronting his _FIRST __EVER__ BATTLE ON THE TWO-HUNDREDTH FLOOR!_'

There were no cool shots of me, except for one video. That video was the one that I mentioned earlier, with my eyes glinting dangerously under my cloak in hard-core anime fashion. I shifted feet.

Can't we start already?

The announcer, after blabbering more stuff about us (mostly Adan. I think she had a little crush on him) she finally called the votes. Or gambling. Whatever you prefer to call it.

'Ooh! No surprise there! The majority of our spectators have betted on Adan winning!' The fanclub cheered.

'And without further ado...' I straightened up and cricked my neck, holding my staff to the ready. 'Let the referee on the stage start the game!'

The guy on the stage motioned us to face each other.

'Now, the winner of the fight is the first person to reach ten points, or when the other is unable to continue...'

_Blah blah blah... get on with it already._

He finally finished talking, and _finally_ raised his hand.

'Get ready... start!' Immediately, Adan made a swing towards me. I jumped backwards, my cloak flowing in a stylish fashion.

...

Well, better than being one of the comic-relief characters and tripping on it.

I landed, and Adan immediately ran forward, brandishing his weird scissor/scarf thing.

_He likes to attack. That's definitely certain._ I whipped my staff out and blocked his weapon attack.

'Ooh! Wind has blocked Adan's attack! Previously, his weapon had sliced solid metal weapons to bits. Why is a mere wooden staff able to block it?' the announcer screamed into the mike. The crowd roared in response.

Adan looked surprised, and I smirked.

'Surprised... Adan?' He took it in his stride.

'Quite actually. What nen type are you?' He jumped backwards, and we started circling each other, eyeing each other carefully. My arms still hurt from the shock they had absorbed. Adan didn't have five consecutive wins for nothing. He was _strong_.

'Specialty, I believe.'

'Oh. Specialty tends to make things complicated.' I raised an eyebrow, but started dragging my staff on the ground to make a line of where I've went. It made an annoying scratching sound, and I was careful to make the line perfectly curved.

'Why?' Adan was eyeing my action carefully. When he reached where my line started, he started rubbing it off, but still moving and noting my movements.

'Because with the other types, you can generally make a guess on what type of attack. In specialty, there's none of those things. That's why it's called special.'

'Why are you rubbing off my line then?'

'Because it might be part of your nen ability, and you can't ever be too careful.'

'Smart.' I commented. 'But not smart enough.' I whipped my finger forward and sent a fast stream of air at him. The audience gasped at our sudden movements and craned to see what had happened.

He nearly got knocked over, just dodging it by a millimetre. He frowned. I started giving my explanation.

It was what they always did in animes right?

'Specialty is named specialty for a reason. That is why I made a movement to distract you.' His eyes narrowed. 'Because you didn't know what ability I had, if I made a movement that is unnecessary, you would have honed in on it. And when you made to rub off my mark, getting just a little bit more distracted, I attacked you.'

This time, he raised his eyebrows.

'Oh, I must give you credit, Wind. Your plan succeeded, but it seems like my plan had also made it.' My eyes narrowed and I gave myself an once-over without letting my eyes go from Adan.

'What?'

'I myself, is also a specialty type.' I frowned. His earlier comment was right. Specialty complicated things. But what trap did I fall into?

'And so I took it upon myself to show you my power. Do you know what it is?' His eyes gleamed.

'What?' I asked, and stopped moving. He stopped circling as well, and smiled at me. His white teeth gleamed, and his overly shiny olive skin seemed to shimmer.

'My power, Wind,' he was suddenly before me, his face right next to my ear. My eyes widened. What speed!

'Is _light.'_

* * *

_**A**_**nd here's the chappie! The fight's going to continue on in the next chapter (which has be next week, if nothing unexpected comes up) so please look forward to it! And please review! ^^ They make posting worthwile, as I could just write and not post.**

**Though then my friend and sister would yell at me. Sigh... See you all next week!**


	41. Dusky's side of things

**Author's note at the end. Please read. ^^**

**Well, for those who didn't like the cliffy… (since there's not going to be much ****on**** the fight…)**

* * *

Adan suddenly appeared before me, his loin-cloth fluttering. He leaned forward so I could clearly hear his whisper, his breath rasping his words into my ear.

'Is _light.'_ My eyes widened. Such speed!

Something stabbed into my back.

**

* * *

**

**With Dusky**

'Hey, Sensei…' He looked up from his charcoal drawing.

'Huh?'

'Do you think that…' I fiddled with my fried fish, its googly eyes practically falling out of its small charred head, its mouth gaping wide open to show a neat row of sharp, pointy teeth. I chuckled a bit at my image of what Killua's face would be like looking at the fish ('It's staring at me. IT'S STARING AT MEEE!') and then went back to my original subject, my face growing sombre again.

'Yeah?' He had fully looked up now, sitting straight on the fallen log of his. By now he had realised that I got easily distracted when I talked, and so always waited patiently for me to keep on talking.

'Kurapika's getting more and more depressed?' I asked, while taking a huge bite of my fish and chewing viciously. My eyes watered. So fishy! No salt at all, dry, tough, and a bit squishy too. How can a fish be tough from overcooking while still being squishy from being undercooked? Yet here my fish was, both overcooked and undercooked. It was disgusting. I choked it down and took another huge bite. Maybe if I ate it fast enough the taste will go away…

I looked back up to my teacher. His eyes were sombre too.

'I've seen guys like him,' he started out, his eyes watching our little fire. 'They think about revenge, they want power to get their revenge, but in the end, the power consumes them and they die after they get what they want. Or…'

I had only finished half of the fish, but I couldn't stand its disgusting taste anymore. I gulped a huge gulp of water to wash the taste out of my mouth – for the record, eating something really fast does NOT make the taste disappear – and prompted him.

'Or…?'

'Or sometimes their actions give them horrible nightmares, and their actions haunt their every step. Most of the time, those people who end up like that get haunted for life, unable to move past the horrors of both what they have done and what made them seek revenge in the first place…' He trailed away, twisting his own fish in his hands. I looked down at my own emaciated fish.

'Are there any other ways?' I said sadly. My poor Kurapika…

'Of course there is. Sometimes, when people have had their revenge, they get confused.' I looked up from staring at the disgusting fish and stared at him confusedly.

'Huh? Why?' Sensei had settled in his lecturing position again, his knees wide apart and leaning forward on his elbows leaning on his knees.

'They've thought about their revenge for so long, and it had consumed them for so long that afterwards, they get confused. What do I do now? What can I do now? And sometimes…' He paused a little and continued on. 'They become murderers, thieves, people who deal with the dark side of life, since they've been living in it for so long to get their revenge that it has become part of their life.'

I smiled slightly, twirling the fish around and around. At least Kurapika wouldn't be like that. He had his clan's eyeballs to think about. That's one dark future road crossed out.

'But there's still the scariest path.' I sat up.

'What?' There was more? How could there be so many futures from getting revenge? The others were scary enough, and this one is even scarier? I shivered.

'You know, I once had a friend,' he said randomly. I looked at him in puzzlement. What has this got to do with anything?

'Umm… What has this got to do with anything?'

'Just listen.' I nodded, still confused. He sighed and looked up at the night sky. The moon was red tonight. The stars twinkled, and a breeze started, bringing a wave of coldness. I shivered again, and he started.

'I was really close to this friend. He was my very first friend you know? We played together, ate together, fought together… we did everything together. And he always had this dumb smile on his face.' I nodded. He never looked down from looking at the sky.

'One day, his mother was murdered.' His eyes darkened. 'He loved his mother. When he was younger, he was a crybaby. He cried at the smallest thing. But every time he went to his mother, his dumb smile would immediately appear and he'd just stand there grinning up at her.'

He looked down and leaned forward again, his eyes suddenly shadowed, making the reflected flames flickering in his gaze all the more bright.

'His family owned an orchard, and every day after school we'd go to his house and just run around playing games in his orchard for hours. One day, we ran to his house as usual and opened the door, just to see her lying on the floor with a knife plunged into her heart. In that instant, he changed. And he never smiled that dumb smile again.'

I twisted the fish on my stick slowly, listening hard.

'He thought no-one did his mother's murder case justice; the police gave up too soon, everyone stopped trying to find the murderer too soon, although they had searched for the guy for two years. I supported him of course, searched through old police records with him to try and find the guy who killed his mother. But after three years, I reached my limit.'

I nodded, and stared past the fish into the fire.

'I told him to give up, to stop searching and get over it, to try and live again. He didn't listen, and thought I had betrayed him instead. And one day, he found the murderer. And he tracked him down. And he killed him.' Thought so.

'But afterwards, he realised what he had done. He had found revenge, but he didn't feel anything. No satisfaction, no happiness in his action, not even the self-reassurance that what he did was correct, was the right path. He became haunted; he was tormented by his fears and doubts. Taking a life… is never easy.'

'What happened?' I asked tentatively.

'He was slowly driven mad… He suicided a month later.' I looked down.

'I'm sorry for your loss.'

'Me too, girl, me too. And I couldn't do anything about it. Revenge gets you nowhere, remember that.'

I nodded, and at that moment, Kurapika stumbled into the circle of light created by the fire.

'Dusky! You're here!' He was holding the glass in his hand and smiled tiredly at me.

'You didn't overwork again did you?' I asked, as I took the glass out of his hand and ushered him over to the fire and sit. My motherly instincts had kicked in. After taking care of Wind for so long, this seemed to have become a habit.

I drooped.

_Does that mean I'll be taking care of people __for the rest of__ my life?_

He smiled at me and took my offering of fish, grimaced a little but ate it.

'So, when are you going to do the leaf on the water test Dusky?' I sighed and sat next to him, staring into the little fire.

'I haven't even got a calm steady nen to do it, it keep fluctuating doesn't it? I can't do the test thing until I have my nen controlled.'

Kurapika laughed a little at my forlorn expression and ruffled my hair a bit. I had cut it short, like boy short, when trekking through the bush with shoulder length hair started to get annoying.

'You'll get it soon.' He stood up and yawned. 'I'm sleepy… I'm going to sleep now, see you tomorrow!'

'Aww… already?'

'Yes.' He smiled at me and walked towards our little camping spot. Sensei and I lapsed back into silence.

'You know,' my teacher started. I tried to look alert. Sitting next to a fire always made me sleepy.

'Yes?'

'He only smiles around you.' I blinked.

'Huh?'

'It's true. Whenever it's just me and him, he has this serious expression on his face, and never minds his manners.'

I gasped. To Kurapika, manners were _life_! Then I paused. Wasn't this shown in the anime somewhere? Yeah…

'But when you're around…' He paused again.

One thing I had found about my teacher was that he paused a lot. He contemplated about stuff, and sometimes stopped in the middle of a sentence to gather his thoughts before starting to speak again, although he acted a bit childish at times.

'But when you're around, he seems to be a bit happier, and he smiles, and even laughs sometimes. You lift his mood a bit.' I grinned, and was happy that it was night, because the firelight made my face red anyway.

'Really?'

'Yup. Are you two going out or something?' I started waving my arms around.

'No! Nonononononono, we're not going out yet!' His eyes took on a gleam.

'Oh… What's with the _yet?_' He emphasised the _yet_. I growled and inwardly cursed him in my brain. I could understand why Kurapika wasn't as respectful to Sensei as he was supposed to be.

'Brush off. I like him. So what?' He grinned.

'Nothing. Come on, we need to sleep as well.' He threw sand over the fire, and then threw a bucket of water over the fire to guarantee that the fire was truly out (we wouldn't want to wake up in the middle of the night to a bushfire now, would we?), let our eyes adjust to the sudden darkness and then dragged me off towards our camping spot. Then he unrolled his blanket and promptly fell asleep.

I unrolled mine too, next to Kurapika's, lied down and stared at him, his forehead slightly creased even in his sleep.

'_Stop Kurapika from turning too emo ok?' Wind grinned, slapping my arm. I scowled._

'_That hurt!'_

'_Well, you can take it.' I glared at her._

'_Just don't let Kurapika go too emo. That's all.' I grinned back at her, my eyes gleaming._

'_Of course! Who do you take me for? I'm going to be Kurapika's future wife!' Wind sighed and slapped her palm to her forehead._

'_So self-obsessed… How could I have such a friend?' I slapped her in the arm hard. This time, she scowled._

'_What was __**that**__ for?'_

'_What?' I asked innocently. She glared at me until she suddenly stopped._

'_Hey… I just thought of an idea.' She lifted those bandaged arms and pointed at me. 'Hair! Catch on fire!' My hair caught on fire, and I stared __in shock __at my burning hair._

'_WINDFAREST SANI, I'M GOING TO KIIIIIIILL YOOOOOOOOOOU!' I yelled as I doused my head in water. She grinned, pulled an eyelid down and ran away._

I grinned at the memory, but stared at Kurapika again.

I had been so confident then. But now… but now it didn't seem so easy.

_Sigh… Kurapika, __what do__ I do with you?_

* * *

**With Jeb**

'Rosemaryyyyy!' Jeb sang as he got out of the transporter. His girlfriend came out of the doorway.

'What? Out of prison already? That was quick.'

'Yup! How are you Rosemary?' He ran up to her and hugged her. She looked the other way.

'Well, I didn't miss a certain idiot that's making my hair messy right now.' Jeb stood a little ways back, grinning widely.

'Oh my, I did make it messy!' She glared at him and held out a hand. Jeb stared at it blankly.

'Uhhhhh, what do you want me to do?' She tapped her foot impatiently.

'My souvenir of course! What else?' Jeb gulped.

'Sorry Rosemary… I forgot to get souvenirs.' She glared.

'You got a free trip to the upper universe and you DIDN'T BUY ME ANYTHING?'

'Ehe…hehehehehe…' Jeb chuckled nervously. 'Well… I better get back to work!'

'When did you ever think about work? I SAID COME BACK HERE!' But Jeb had already flown away, laughing madly.

Rosemary stood there, watching her boyfriend's quickly diminishing figure, listening to the echoes of his laughter, following the trails of light that streaked behind him, and smiled softly.

'I'm glad you're out. I missed you.'

* * *

**Hello people!**

**This is colbub's sister speaking, because colbub is currently too tired to type colbub's own author's note (more like unbothered). Anyway, here is what colbub would like me to say:**

"**Thank you for reading! I'm sorry for the cliffy in the last chappie and not doing anything about it in this chappie!"**

**That's all colbub wants to say today. And colbub has given me permission to say whatever I want! So here's some background on colbub :D**

**colbub is an annoying, stubborn person who likes arguing with me more than listening to me D: colbub is uber lazy most of the time, and waking colbub up is like waking up a log, very different to Dusky and Wind when they wake up because they at least wake up, even though they yell/punch or whatever. Usually colbub just glares at me, or mutters incoherently at me, and then rolls over and sleeps again D: colbub also has very bad grammar :/**

**However, colbub is so imaginative ^^ colbub's ideas are so awesome that half the time it's hard just trying to catch up to colbub's train of thought :] colbub is also a very nice person, a bit dysfunctional when it come so socialising, but treats everyone equally and with a healthy dose of colbub's unique brand of humour. Which is hilarious, if you haven't noticed ;D and colbub is very VERY talented at all things musical :]**

**I LOVE YOU COLBUBBBB! XD**

**And that's it for today. I hope you enjoyed this peek at colbub, the person ^^**

**Nice meeting you all too :D**

**colbub's sister**

**colbub: … That's embarrassing you idiot. And you've forbid me from deleting this and peering over my shoulder to make sure I DON'T delete it so I won't… Please ignore her people. **

**colbub's sister: NOOO *voice dwindles off into the distance***

**colbub: =="**


	42. A Floor of Circular Lights

****

And the newest current chappie once again is here! ^^

**I say my thanks to my sister, my readers, my reviewers, story-alerters, favouriters, and my good friend RGNN. This story wouldn't be here without all of you! **

**So now, here's the newest chapter. Hope this was enough. =="**

* * *

I widened my eyes.

I saw it through the corner of my eye. His weapon had bent before suddenly stabbing itself into my back.

I jumped forward a split second later, trying to minimise the damage, which kinda worked since the blade only went into my back about four centimetres or so. After that, I was on the other side of the arena, the anime effects making my cloak flutter coolly when I turned to face him.

_Never turn your back on your enemy._

But that wasn't the point right now. The point was that the weapon _freaking bent!_ How could such a seemingly solid thing bend like that? And what was the deal with him telling me what his power was? Wouldn't that get him into a disadvantage? At least, it would give him a disadvantage if I understood what he said. Which I didn't.

Adan slowly turned to face me, with a I'm-a-nice-guy-trust-me expression stuck onto his face. Only freakier, because his lip was twitching.

'You… have fast reflexes, don't you?'

'Hn.' I said ever so brightly in reply. I was still puzzling over his actions from before.

'But I don't think I need to pull out my trump card yet. You don't seem so strong, little boy,' he said with a smirk. I twitched. My mind had decided to abandon the puzzle that is Adan's actions, and had focussed back to the fight just in time to hear him say that. He really was very annoying.

'Little boy?' I questioned. What's with the little boy comment?

'Yes, _little boy_. You're still inexperienced in the art of fighting. You seem weak. Your speed seems…' He drawled, staring at me, 'almost stand-still to me.'

'What?' I strengthened my stance, spreading my weight evenly across my two feet. Then I held up my staff horizontally. 'Don't underestimate me, Adan.' He suddenly scowled.

'Don't say my name with that superior tone.' I was genuinely confused this time. Superior? I inwardly shrugged. Who cares? This was a fight.

Back when I was still stuck on Earth in my hospital room, every time a fight scene came up I had always thought that most of the characters were stupid when they listened to their enemy's rants because they were wasting precious opportunities for defeating their enemies.

So I attacked.

Now, if I could honestly say that my attack was successful and that everything turned out fine and dandy and I had just got my first win, then I would be lying. Lying so hard that my nose had stretched and encircled the Earth three times.

Since the last attack didn't work, I used constrictions this time. The one that even President Netero couldn't get out of. So I was sure it would work on him

I raised my hand and Adan's eyes immediately sharpened.

_A professional's eyes…_

I opened my palm flat, faced towards the ceiling and slowly closed my fingers, one by one, calming the air's movements around Adan while I did so, until I made the air practically solid, except around his face. I didn't want to kill him after all.

'WHAT? ADAN'S MOVEMENTS HAVE CONPLETELY STOPPED! IS IT BECAUSE OF WIND'S CLENCHED HAND? THIS FIGHT IS GETTING MORE AND MORE INTERESTING FOLKS!' I scowled at the announcer and inspected my wound as much as I could without breaking my concentration of the entrapment of air around Adan.

I put my hand on my back where it felt particularly painful and looked at it. It was red.

At least my hand wasn't particularly wet and dripping. That's a good thing, right?

I was thinking this, since I wasn't worried about Adan escaping. What a big mistake. What a big, big mistake. I shouldn't have underestimated him. He had won five battles without a single loss after all. I shouldn't have been so careless.

But careless I had been, and it was too late when I realised he had been whispering something. Something like a mantra of some sort.

'light…' he murmured. I strained my ears. What? I pulled the air from his mouth towards my ears. 'abilities, lock them in your light so that I may crush my enemy… I sacrifice all my abilities, lock them in your light so that I may crush my enemy…' And he kept repeating it, over and over again.

I stiffened. What if it was part of his nen ability?

I rushed forward, trying to get a hit. But it was too late.

'THE FLOOR OF LIGHTS, COME AND…' I cut off his sentence with a bitch-slap to his face.

Unfortunately, I had forgotten about my strength for a moment there, and he flew, flew out of the ring in a graceful arc, his oiled muscles seeming to shine in the fluorescent lights of the arena.

He landed with a thud, and the crowd roared and surged to its feet.

'THIS IS THE FIRST TIME THAT ADAN HAS EVER BEEN KNOCKED OUT OF THE ARENA! HAS HE FINALLY MET HIS MATCH?' The announcer screamed into the microphone. The judge calmly pronounced his verdict.

'Out. Contestant Wind has three points for a Critical Hit. Can contestant Adan please return into the ring in the count of ten. 1… 2… 3…'

My eyes were locked onto Adan. My concentration had broken. He could move now. But what was with his smirk?

The scoreboard beeped, and the point number under my name went up to a three. There were cheers (and wails from his fanclub) from the crowd. I smiled a little. I think I heard Gon and Zushi's voice somewhere in there.

Something warm trickled down my back. I frowned. Hadn't my wound stopped bleeding yet?

Adan looked up into my smiling face, and his face morphed from his former smirk to a face of rage.

'Who do you think you're smiling at, huh? Are you underestimating me?' I stopped smiling and looked at him.

'No, Adan.'

'Stop calling my name like that!' The judge continued his intonation.

'7…8…' Adan jumped back onto the stage at the count of eight. The crowd cheered.

'AND ADAN IS UUUUP AGAIN! WE SEEM TO STILL HAVE A FIGHT GOING!' The crowd went even wilder.

Adan's face was positively stormy, and for once, his loincloth was still. But to all anime fans, you know what happens when something goes still.

Scenario number one: They are defeated, and are begging for their lives in a dramatic fashion.

Scenario number two: They are unleashing an epic awesome attack that I probably would've problem dodging.

He whispered something and suddenly, the whole floor lit up.

'Wha—' He smiled.

'This is my ability. The Floor of Circular Lights.' My eyes narrowed, and I jumped into the air, imagined the wings growing on the staff and stood on it, balancing on the staff easily, since I knew my staff wouldn't let me fall.

'Oh, you can do that too? I thought those mini wings were just for show,' he said with a raised eyebrow.

'WOW! IT SEEMS LIKE WIND'S STAFF CAN GROW HUGE, WHITE WINGS! WHAT OTHER SURPRISES ARE IN STORE IN THIS FIGHT?' The girl screamed into the mike yet again. I grimaced. Annoying. Why couldn't they put someone who didn't have a voice shrill enough to shatter metal sheets as the commentator for my match? If she kept screaming like that every minute, my ears would be spurting blood by the time this match finished.

'Don't you want to know my ability?' He stood on the ground with a Cheshire-cat grin on his face. 'I'll tell you then. If you touch one of these circles, an ability of mine will awaken, and I will be able to use it against you. The smaller the circle, the stronger the attack. However…'

'Hmm?' I stayed on my staff and surveyed the ring. There were a lot of circles. I whistled, impressed. He's got a lot of techniques.

'If you're able to evade all the circles, for every minute that passes, one ability would lock itself away so that I can't use it. There are a total of twenty-two circles here. So…' He smiled, this time gentlemanly, at me. I wasn't fooled. 'Good luck.'

_If I keep flying, it should be fine…_

'You're probably thinking if I stay in the air I can't touch the circles right?' He asked. 'Sorry, that won't work.'

The circles suddenly shone like torches so that they were solid beams of light. A beam of light hit me squarely in the face, and that light patch flew towards Adan.

_Damn!_

His smile brightened as the light finished integrating itself into his body.

'Heh. You're lucky, this isn't exactly one of my strongest techniques, but this will be sufficient. LIGHT HAMMER!'

Suddenly, his weird weapon turned into a white hammer. He swung it experimentally a few times and twirled it around his wrists, winking to his fans on the way. His fangirls screamed. My eyebrow twitched.

'Your opponent is ME!' I said as I ordered my staff closer to Adan while avoiding the light pillars.

Oh. My. Gosh. I did not just that. Did I?

…

I believe I did.

Moving on…

Let's get back to the fight, shall we?

I rushed at him, lighting my arm up in fire to get the maximum damage. His eyes widened.

'Oh, you can use fire?' he said, his smirk lighting up his face. I swerved a little pillar of light and went straight for him. The way was clear.

'Bad luck. Didn't I tell you my nen ability was light? Stupid.' He raised an arm, and suddenly, the fire left my arm.

More like the _light_ left my arm. The heat was still there, but without the light, it was fading fast.

'What?' I stared at my arm incredulously. He laughed.

'Fire generates light and heat, _idiot.'_ I stared at him, but tried to punch him anyway. I couldn't stop rushing at him, so why not try attack?

He dodged, and I tried to swoop straight up until something grabbed the end of my staff and made me go head-long into another light pillar. I blinked to get the blurry spots out of my eyes to see the _something_.

Adan was there, holding the staff. I lifted a leg to kick him, but before that, the light pillar I had bumped into fled into Adan, and my vision was filled with bright splotches.

And then I heard to cracks, and the staff fell to the ground.

_What just happened?_

I blinked my eyes furiously to see that…

The wings on my staff were broken. They lay there, flapping feebly. I stared.

They had been there for so long… That staff was a constant in my life. For some reason, I felt a feeling of incredible loss from losing those wings. They started to disintegrate, turning into a cloud of shining dust motes that swirled around the stage. Soon enough, it was as if the wings were never there in the first place.

I glared at him.

'You _bastard_.' He faked a hurt expression.

'Oh, did I just hurt you feelings?' he said, smirking. Then he threw back his head and laughed. 'This is a fight, little boy. You do anything to win.'

'I wish I had suffocated you a long time ago.'

'Oh really? And how will you do that?'

I glared at him, pointed at him and clenched my fists, imagining the air in his lungs, every little tiny bit of gas being frozen.

'Like this.'

Adan's eyes widened, and his hands fell to his chest, clearly trying to breathe. He fell to his knees melodramatically.

After a few seconds, I realised something was wrong. He wasn't turning blue, or anything (when he did, I had thought to let the air go, but…)

'You thought that would kill me, little boy?' He grinned up at me. 'Don't make me laugh.' My eyes widened.

'How… How can you talk when the air is frozen?' Then I nearly slapped myself. What had I done? I just told him one of my powers!

'Oh… so you use air huh? That's pretty powerful, little boy… What's the condition?'

'Condition?' Then I remembered. The stronger the power, the stronger the conditions that needed to be fulfilled before using it. Equivalent exchange. That was nen.

'Not telling. But may I guess yours?'

'Go ahead.' I slowly backed away, carefully weaving through the light pillars, holding my staff to my chest.

'One. You must tell your opponent what your nen is.' He raised his eyebrows and nodded.

'Yep. Observant, you picked up on it.' He yawned, and a random gust of wind blew his loin-cloth about again. I averted my eyes to his face and continued.

'Second. Demonstrating your power.' This time, he raised his eyebrows. I moved my head to not stare directly at a light pillar as he replied.

'What gave you that conclusion?'

'Why else would you stab me in the back with such a pitiful attack? It's obvious you have other abilities, strong ones. You could've just killed me. Which leads to number three.'

'Yes?'

'You aren't allowed to kill until you've activated your nen to a certain stage.'

'Also correct.'

'So number four would be this stage.' I looked around. 'Where your abilities are locked up in these light pillars.'

'Why are you talking so much?' One of the light pillars flickered and disappeared. His face cleared. 'Aah, I know now.' He started walking towards me, just through those light pillars.

_Damn! I should've known it wouldn't work on himself!_

'You're trying to buy time aren't you? So that there are less light pillars around for you to bump into. Since with every minute, one ability can't be used anymore. Right?' I smiled tightly.

'I got found out.'

'Of course, little boy,' he said condescendingly. 'I'm much more experienced than you. Although you show amazing potential. You found all those points by yourself. But you missed two.'

_Two?_

'Two?' I asked. He smirked again. His fangirls screamed.

'And that, dear, is a _secret._'

I scowled. He just turned his back on me.

'So, your turn to attack. Unless you're stuck?' I smiled grimly.

'No. Didn't want to use this path after all.'

I closed my eyes and started summoning water.

_I don't know if this will work. Why did he not react to my air attack when I froze the air in his lungs? What had happened? Is there something in his body that stops attacks, or is it a part of his nen again?_

After I started to get the feel of summoning water, I started summoning water _out of his body_.

Suddenly, streamers of water that came from his body started collecting in my palm. I grinned. It worked!

Adan growled.

'You're a pest, you know that?' He did a hand sign, slammed the ground with his hammer and suddenly… My eyes widened.

The water had stopped flowing.

And Adan was starting to suck back the water in my palm. What the heck was happening?

'I'm actually quite curious. Boy… you've made me fight into this stage. Who are you, to get so much power at such a young age? What conditions have you brought up?' He started walking slowly towards me.

I started weaving through the pillars of light away from him, all the while pulling harder and harder on the streamers of water. It was at a stand-still now, the water being sucked two ways.

I ignored the screaming of the announcer and the cheers of the crowd. Right now, it was me, the pillars of light and him. Nothing else mattered.

But he was gaining. He just walked through the light. I had to dodge. So I guess it was inevitable that he caught up to me and yanked off my hood.

I just wish that my hair hadn't done this totally shoujo hair fan when he did. For one, it was annoying and made me feel all Mary-Sue-ish. It also made my hair go everywhere, including all over my face. I scowled, and brushed the offending hair from my face and out of my mouth.

Disgusting.

Those anime people who made up the effects don't know how annoying it is to always have your hair fluttering about.

Though it was kinda cool to see his shocked face. He just stood there, with his mouth gaping open.

Another beam of light disappeared, which made eating hair worthwhile since it made one of his abilities disappear. And the beam of light that had just disappeared was one of the smaller ones too.

'I never thought… a girl could make me fight to this stage?' I scowled.

'What's with the sexist comment?' I jumped forward, and smashed my foot into his shin. Elbowed him in the stomach a few times. Gave him a kick to his head. I even kneed his groin really hard. I could hear a collective, decidedly male 'Oww…' come from the spectator stands around the stage.

To my utter annoyance, it didn't affect him.

At all.

Adan just stood there. He began to smirk.

Aw shucks.

* * *

**Sorry I couldn't finish the fight scene. TT_TT I wanted to, but I was trying to make it more detailed, and I was getting tired so... *sigh* here's the result. I'll finish it by next chapter, I promise! ^^ So please look forward to the next chapter next week! Hehe!**


	43. Trust

****

Well, as an apology to all the people, I made a little extra bit. Here it is, at the start of the chapter.

**I must thank my sister! And RGNN! And all my lovely, lovely, dreadfully nice reviewers that made being sick feel much better. TT_TT I totally don't deserve you all, do I?**

**Now, on with the story!**

* * *

**On a typical morning, when Wind isn't there and Efoe and Killua are hanging around Gon's hospital room.**

'Hey, Efoe?' Gon suddenly piped up.

'Huh?' Efoe looked up from their game of Chinese checkers.

'Why do you like Wind? I mean, you only knew her for half-an hour or so before you met up again with her a few days ago and...' Gon trailed off. Efoe laughed.

'That's easy! I've always wanted a strong woman to be my future wife!'

Gon and Killua stared at him.

Strong?

'Yes! My dream girl is a strong woman!' Efoe said proudly to Gon and Killua. Gon and Killua sweat-dropped as they remembered Wind opening five doors back at Killua's home.

Yep, she was strong alright. He just didn't know _how_ strong.

And she was sick at that time too.

'And after the Hunter exam, I had nowhere to go after sending a letter to my parents so I was trekking the mountains and found the old hermit who became my nen sensei. He told me to marry a strong woman too. And then... I fell in love with Wind.'

Gon and Killua both had a HUH? REPEAT THAT PLEASE? Look on their faces.

'Huh?' both Gon and Killua said in unison.

'Well...' Then Efoe went into lecture mode, noting every single thing that led to his discovery of liking a person he had only met for half-an hour. Like how the flowers reminded him of that poison question he asked her, and how the sun kept on reminding him about strong women (though he didn't know why)...

'... then old hermit told me to go the Celestial Tower and go to at least the 200th level and win at least three games before going back. Then I met Wind again with Killua and the more I learnt about her, the more I fell in love so now!' He stopped to breathe.

'And now, I'm convinced she's the one for me!' Both Gon and Killua sweat-dropped, though Killua was more than a little irritated. This guy… dared to try steal his – wait, no, _their_ – Wind from them and marry her after knowing her for a little over ninety hours? When they had known her for months? Killua scowled. They had priority! Not that it meant that they had priority

'Wind is the one for you?' Killua said seriously. Efoe took on a sly look at Killua's face.

'Oh. I forgot you like her too. So why do you like her?' Killua had a blank face at his comment. Then it sank in.

He blushed ten shades of red.

'I d-d-don't like her you… you… IDIOTS!' he roared. A nurse stuck her head in.

'Quiet, this is a sick-room.' Killua blushed even harder.

'Sorry...'

'But really, why do you like her?' Killua blushed even more.

'I dunno really... I really don't know... I guess I just think that everything she does is really cu–' He stopped himself. 'Wait. Why am I telling you this anyway?'

'Well, because you want to?' Gon said. Killua made a cross face.

'No, I don't want to. So stop talking about it.'

'Talking about what?' Wind asked as she stepped into the room in a timely manner.

'Wind! Killua and Efoe were just talking about how...' Killua put a hand over Gon's mouth.

'Nothing! We were just... talking about that new pineapple sherbet in that store!' Wind's eyes lit up.

'Pineapple sherbet! I haven't had that in awhile! Gon, can you get up yet?' Gon nodded, his mouth still covered. 'Then let's go!' Wind happily marched out of the room. Killua wiped his hand on his shirt and helped Gon up.

'Let's go.' He said gruffly.

Gon grinned uncharacteristically sly at Killua (making Killua panic and wonder what he had done to make Gon smile so creepily) and walked out of the room quickly, just in case a nurse caught him sneaking out.

Efoe trailed behind, a thoughtful look on his face.

**

* * *

**

**Back to the fight; Present time**

He was smirking_._

After I had kicked him in the groin. Hard. With all my power. Which could open five of the doors of Killua's front door.

And he was _smirking._

I stared at him hard.

...

Maybe he was secretly a transvestite? I shook my head immediately. No, that wasn't possible. After all, why else would he wear his revealing loincloth, if not to show off… certain things?

I closed my eyes, breathed in and turned my brain back towards the fight.

Adan had a secret up his sleeve. I knew it.

But _what _made him impervious to my attacks? Why could he stop my attacks in the first place? I growled and shoved my hood back on, effectively looking like a male again. The long hair was starting to get annoying, and the hood somehow always bundled my hair up out of the way.

The water streams were starting to go towards him again. I frowned and pulled on them harder and suddenly...

The water whooshed towards me. I stumbled backwards in surprise. What?

But with my stumble, I had bumped into another pillar. I watched as the pillar raced towards Adan and got absorbed. And suddenly the water stopped moving again.

_What? How...?_

My mind raced as I let go of the water (it didn't seem to be working). It whipped back to Adan, and his fans cheered. He blew a kiss and waved, while a blushing announcer kept on screaming.

I tuned it all out and started to think.

When had he started stopping my attacks? I snorted as I kept a steady eye on him. Well, at the start. And what happened at the start? We were talking, he got pissed off, stabbed, flew up in the air, the light floor, me bumping into a light pillar, attacking and him stopping the attack.

I frowned and went through it again.

Something in that sequence made him able to resist my attacks. As proven when the water had rushed towards me (probably because time ran out or something). Some nen specialty maybe?

It must've cropped up after the light floor bit, or he would've stopped me flying up into the air...

Maybe when I bumped into the light pillar? Then after he absorbed it, he could use some of _my_ attacks as well... or my abilities?

That sounded more like it.

I put a wary eye on the light pillars as well as I backed out, trying not to be noticed.

'AND LOOK! WIND SEEMS TO BE BACKING AWAY FROM ADAN WITH HER FACE HIDDEN AGAIN! DOES SHE HAVE A PLAAAAAAAN?'

I cursed in my brain.

Damn annoying announcer.

Adan had his smirk on again, and he looked at me.

'Oh, so the little girly has a plan now?'

I deigned him no reply and jumped out of the ring. He raised his eyebrow in surprise.

'WHAT? WIND HAD JUMPED OUT OF THE RING! WHAT IS SHE DOING?'

'Wind – out by own volition. If you don't come back into the ring in ten seconds, Adan will get two points. 1... 2... 3...'

I stared.

Time, I needed time. There was a time limit; I knew that at least, even if everything else was just a bunch of theories. If I touch two light pillars at the same time, would it add on to the time limit?

Naah, don't think so. If it did, it would've probably lasted longer.

'8...9...' I hopped back onto the stage and started running into every light pillar I met.

If there was a time limit and the time wasn't extended, I would probably benefit if all these annoying light pillars out of the way. Then I didn't need to worry about him stealing my power every single time I bumped into one.

Although, I mused, it would probably be worse, as he get to use all his techniques. But better than having his techniques _and_ using my power right?

I made sure to run into every single one, to everyone's confusion. The announcer was _still_ screaming (I wonder... do they protect their voice-boxes with nen? Maybe that's how they can scream all the time non-stop for who knows how long...) and the fans were still cheering.

...

They'd been cheering for so long (ever since the start of the match) that I secretly suspected that they might have nen-protected voice boxes as well. How else could they sustain and increase their screaming volume?

I laughed as I realised that all the people who weren't fans were cheering for me.

As I touched the last light pillar and it zapped back towards Adan, he had a strangely solemn face.

'How...' he started.

'Huh?' I must have the most intelligent responses of all time.

'How... can you have _this_ power?' I blinked in confusion.

'Err...' Yep. I was definitely a genius.

He snapped his fingers. And there, on the very tip of his finger, was a small orb.

No, not an orb, a small black piece of _nothing _so obsolete that it wasn't exactly black either. Maybe it was so black it appears non-black. And now I'm not making sense. Moving on…

How can you describe _nothingness?_ I sure well couldn't. Just like how you feel black when you go across dimensions (hey, got used to it after the first few times), and how sometimes when I eat peach it tastes like pineapple... (Or maybe it was my brain's pineapple cravings).

It was just… nothingness.

Nothing.

Nada.

Nil.

Zilch.

Void.

That type of thing. Adan stared at it in wonder.

'Now you've really got me thinking, girl.' I raised my eyebrows. I got promoted from little boy, to little girly to girl now huh? 'What did you exchange for powers as great as yours?'

He was staring at the piece of... floating on his finger. I inwardly noted how long it had been to see how long his stolen abilities lasted.

Though... what was that?

I made a disturbed face at his staring. It reminded me of seedy looking old men looking at porn magazines...

'Umm...'

'How can one as young as you get such powers?' He stared at me now, still with the pervy-old-man look on his face. I stared back slightly creeped out. 'How, I ask, when I've only created my technique after six years of non-stop study. How?'

'How old are you, Adan?' I asked randomly. He ignored my question.

'How?'

'Well... I don't really want to tell you.' The area around his eyes tightened.

'Very well... I just might need to beat it out of you then.' I shifted my stance, bringing the staff in front of me. I missed those little wings sorely.

'Bring it on.' He started raising his arms melodramatically into the air. I think I started to hear orchestras and a dramatic organ playing... 'Just wait a bit.'

Then I hopped off the stage again. The music immediately stopped.

'WHAT? WIND HAS HOPPED OUT OF THE RING AGAIN? DOES ANYONE KNOW WHAT SHE'S THINKING?'

I scowled at the noise and rubbed my sore ears.

I need to remember to bring ear-plugs next time...

I took off my cloak, showing the condensed moon-beam dress I had on. They all gasped.

'WOW! WHAT MATERIAL IS THAT? IF I HAD THAT MATERIAL IN THE...' I tuned out. They don't know the _pain_ of wearing this. They would probably collapse just by having a ribbon of it around their necks.

I unwrapped the bandages on my arms then swung them around a bit. I noted ruefully that I was starting to get tan lines (do I call them a bandage tan?) and took off the dress as well as my cloak. Then I put down my staff.

I hopped a bit, trying not to jump too high.

I've never felt so light! Laughing, I adjusted the t-shirt I had on underneath, with the knee-length pants. Then I jumped back on stage, just when the person yelled '6!'

Adan had a raised eyebrow.

'Why are you stripping?' I snorted at him (while avoiding looking at his flapping loincloth at all costs)

'They're weights. You want to try fighting seriously with them on?' I retorted, also ruefully noting I should get a hair-tie.

Wait! I remember having a hair tie in my pocket somewhere! I started digging around my pockets, to the frustrations of Adan.

'I'm not going to wait for you anymore!' He raised his arm again starting a chant, and the orchestra music started up again (where does the music _come_ from? Stupid anime effects...). My face lit up. Found my hair tie!

I tied my hair up in a sloppy ponytail (that reached my waist. Should I cut my hair?) Just when Adan finished his chant.

'A field of falling lightning!'

I blanched. That did _not_ sound good.

A choir suddenly sprang up out of nowhere and sang chords that sounded really... like it was doomsday or something. I gulped and choked on my own spit.

Smart, real smart.

Then suddenly a field of lightning bolts seem to fall straight into the ring. It was going to reach me in two seconds... one second...

It was a split second thing really. My life was _not_ flashing before my eyes. Instead, I had this really weird image of Jeb in my brain that time I told him I couldn't control Earth properly...

**

* * *

**

'But _Jeb_, I can't get the friggin earth thing correct!'

He stared at me over the edge of his magazine (with special fire-proof pages, he told me later).

'Don't _stare_ at me like that! The Earth just seems so much less flowy and so solid that I don't know how to move it!'

'Then how do you expect to control nothingness?' He asked me as he flipped the page and started reading again. I blinked.

'Uh, Jeb, I'm asking how to control earth, not nothingness. How can you control nothingness anyway if it's nothing?'

He suddenly jerked.

'What? Did I just tell you to control void?'

'Err...'

'Forget I said anything about it! Nothing! Forget! Forget, forget! Now, what did you want to know about?' I glared at him.

'You haven't been listening at _all?' _

'No?' He asked.

'Wrong answer Jeb.' I walked towards him and snatched the magazine away. '101 ways to cheat in chess...' I read aloud. 'So... Jeb, what's this?' He sweat-dropped nervously.

'A hobby?'

I glared daggers at him.

**

* * *

**

I remember now. I had been so angry at him that I (nearly) forgot all about it. The lightning bolts seemed to suddenly go into slow-mo, as if giving me time to think.

Anime effects. They never stop.

But going back on topic.

Earth can ground lightning. That much I know. But my earth control was crappy as it is, and I haven't even started to control sand yet, let alone stone (which was the only earth related thing I could think of in this stadium) so that option was out.

But that thing Adan did.

The nothing/void thingy. I knew what Jeb had blabbed out was related to this.

But how did he control it?

The lightning was about thirty centimetres from my face now. If was slowly inching closer, though by the looks of the faces of the people in the crowd, it looked like it was rushing at me.

Strange, how time varies from person to person.

He had... snapped his fingers.

I groaned. I had never been able to snap my fingers once in my whole entire life.

_Come on, please work... At least today! _

I closed my eyes shut.

And did the snapping motion with my fingers. I waited for the sound that you make when you snap your fingers successfully with baited breath.

It didn't work.

Damn.

**

* * *

**

My eyes widened in realisation.

_Come on, come on, come on!_

I did the snapping motion for a few more times.

Nope, no, no, no...

_More friction, I need more friction. _

The lightning was two centimetres from my face. I crouched down so that I had a bit more time.

I hope the anime effects keep working (I never would've thought I would say that).

I snapped my fingers again. No sound. Again. No sound. Again. No sound. And again!

This time it worked, and I suddenly had a tiny little ball of voidness on my finger. But what do I do with this? I looked up at the lightning bolts. Only five would reach me/or be able to hurt me. I reached up and touched one of the lightning bolts with my little void ball. The lightning got sucked in and suddenly...

It wasn't there.

I grinned in delight and immediately did it to the other four.

And suddenly... time sped up again.

The crowd stood up, roaring as they tried to see what had happened to me. The whole ring was stained black, including my clothes miraculously. I thought the anime effects would make it clean or something...

'OH, IS WIND STILL ALIVE? ADAN STANDS UP STRAIGHT AND TALL! WHERE IS WIND?' She screamed. A vein in my forehead throbbed and I stood up. A cheer went through the crowd while the fans booed me.

'AND WIND STAAAANDS UP TO THE EXCITED CHEER OF THE CROOOOOWD!' the announcer screamed out. I cricked my neck, the ball of nothingness gone from my finger the moment I didn't concentrate on it.

'I'm tired of this. Let's get this over and done with.'

'I agree.'

He settled into a fighting stance. I just stood there, not having formal martial arts training. I bounced on my heels, getting ready for whatever attack he might throw at me.

He lunged forward, his loincloth still also miraculously intact and flapping. I sighed.

Why, oh WHY couldn't he just wear normal pants like every other human being there is? I am utterly revolted by the many sightings I have seen in the past thirty minutes. Revolted!

I dodged his attack and let loose a punch. He caught it, and used the momentum to try and flip me; instead, I kicked the small of his back with my foot with all my strength. He punched me in the face; I kneed him in the groin again. He elbowed me in the ribs and caught me in a headlock. I put my leg up and jammed my foot where his knee was. I heard a crack.

To those who didn't understand the last bit, here's a titbit of information for you.

When a person gets held in a headlock or a bear hug, most people try and run away and struggle without _ever thinking to use their lower body._ I read that in a psychology book. So I lifted my foot and jammed him in the knee. He was facing forwards, and I jammed it backwards...

So you can imagine the result.

'AAAAAH! ADAN'S KNEE JUST BROKE!' The announcer announced worriedly. I snorted as I turned around.

Yep, definitely a fan-girl.

'Two critical hits. One down. Four successful attacks. Adan gets five points while Wind gets seven.' The judge said. I raised an eyebrow at him, surprised. He saw all that? Amazing. I inwardly clapped at his awesome eye skills.

Then I looked at the score-board.

I hadn't been listening to the judge's comments (I tuned him out with all the other screaming going on) and started at what I saw.

Adan and I were both on a tie. On ten. The highest mark indicating victory.

'Wha–?' I started

'AND THERE IS A TIIIIIIE FOLKS! WE'VE HAVEN'T SEEN A TIE ON THE 200TH LEVEL SINCE FORTY YEARS AGO!' The announcer screamed. I stared at her incredulously.

She was _still_ screaming? After what, thirty minutes?

I shook my head. Maybe her nen _did_ protect her voice-box or something. But what about the match?

'Tie. Both parties will get one victory for this match. This match is officially OVER!'

I gawked. That was _it?_

What was with the anti-climatic ending?

Adan groaned on the floor. I went up to him and crouched down.

'You hurt?' He glared at me.

'Obviously.'

'Want help?'

'No.' I frowned. What a jerk. He sat up, and put his hand over his knee where it was bent forwards. I grimaced. That was pretty gruesome.

'Sorry about that.'

'It was a fight wasn't it?' His face hardened, as if concentrating a lot on something, and suddenly, I felt a burst of nen.

The knee just was... healed. As if it was never broken in the first place. My first experience with awesome healing nen.

Heaven knows that I was going to see a lot of it in the future. But then, I didn't know that yet.

'Wow.' He raised an eyebrow at me.

'You're really a newbie aren't you? How did you manage to tie with me?' I sniffed at his high-ego talk.

'Not telling.' I stood up and started walking away from him. He stood up as well, and called out at me.

'Wait, I just want to know one thing.' I turned around with an irritated look on my face while still walking towards the pile of clothes I had left behind.

'What?'

'How did you get such... power at such a young age? What requirement did you make?' I shrugged at him. He had been a worthy opponent... if I ignored the lower parts of him.

'Life.' I answered simply, knowing he would understand. His eyebrows shot up, hit mouth gaped wide.

'What? Life? Are you crazy?' He jogged over to me. 'And you're?'

'Twelve.' He made a grimace.

'I nearly got beaten by a twelve year old kid.'

'Yup.'

'But Life! Are you crazy?' I jumped off the stage towards my clothes. People were starting to trickle away from the stadium now that the fight had ended.

'Yup. Life.' He reached the pile of clothes before me and attempted to lift my dress.

'Here...' then he tried to lift it. A look came over his face as he lifted it without much struggle. I gave him points for that. 'And you _wore_ this?'

'Yup.' I took it from him and slipped it on again, the knee-length helm brushing again familiarly at my knees and the weight once again settled around my shoulders. I sat down and started wrapping the bandages around my arms.

'Are those bandages the same...?'

'Yup.'

Ha, I seemed to be saying Yup a lot. He looked amazed. He clapped me on the back, his loin-cloth fluttering. I averted my eyes.

'Well,' he flipped his hair back, 'I have a newfound respect for you.' He winked at me sleazily. I started wrapping my other arm in a non-committed way. 'But I have fans waiting outside so... ja!'

'Bye.' I said in a deadpan voice. But he had already gone. I shook my head and picked up my staff.

'Wind!' I heard Gon's voice before I saw him.

'Gon!' I turned around and smiled at him. 'Did you like my match?'

'Yes!' he bounced happily, and his sling bounced too. Then he winced. I instantly fretted.

'Gon, you haven't healed completely yet! Stop being so active!' He pouted.

'But your match was so exciting...'

'How are you able to watch this match anyway? Didn't Wing-sensei stop you or something?'

'No...' He had this crushed puppy-dog look on his face. I looked at the face and wavered.

'Gaah, you'll be the death of me one day Gon.' I smiled as I ruffled his hair. We were the same height now, though Killua exceeded us by a (mere I tell you! MERE) three inches.

'Amazing match Wind!' Zushi bounced up and down much like Gon, unlike his normal serious self.

'You nearly gave me a heart-attack when those lightning bolts came down!' Efoe scolded as he gave me a head-lock. I scowled and shrugged him off me.

'Good job.' Killua said simply. I looked at him.

No more? I had been hoping for more than that...

'Nice fight Wind. We'll have a talk next morning about it.' Wing-sensei said, as he patted me on the head once. I smiled up at him and put the hood of my cloak up.

'Well, he was strong.'

'Yes, very. You did a good job Wind.'

'Thank you all! Though...' I stared at my staff sadly. 'The wings were broken.'

'I'll see if I can fix them for you then.' Wing said kindly. My face lit up.

'Really?' I love you Wing-sensei!' He laughed his genial laugh and walked away, Zushi trailing behind him waving back at us.

'See you next morning then.'

'Hai, sensei!'

We four watched them walk away, and then Efoe turned towards us.

'What about a celebration party, peoples?' Gon grinned.

'Yeah! Let's drag Zushi over too! Zushi, wait up!' He ran forward.

'Hey Gon, mind your injuries!' I raced after him as well. I heard Killua and Efoe following close behind.

I smiled as I whacked Gon's shoulder after catching up. Life was good.

I can't wait to see Dusky's reaction about my first win...

**

* * *

**

**Dusky's view**

Dusky stared, hidden by a copse of trees, at the two figures seated in the clearing in front of her.

'You know a way for me to become strong?' Kurapika practically yelled. 'Please master, tell me the way!'

Their master groaned. 'Only when I tell you there is a way for you to become strong that you start calling me master. Very well, listen up.'

Dusky wanted to jump out, scream no, and stop the teaching. But she couldn't. Something was holding her back, but she didn't know what.

Depression. This was something Kurapika had somehow wound up in, though she didn't notice it until their master had told her, since he had always smiled around her, and acted normally.

_Yeah, he had acted normally._

Their master had also told her about the many things that Kurapika had started to have trouble in, about his sleepless nights just to train in his nen and perfect it, going through the research that they had gotten to find a way for him to get stronger.

_Why had she got that from their master? Didn't he trust her?_

Maybe he just didn't want her to become worried and endanger herself. Yeah, that's it. Kurapika was just worried about her.

_Or maybe he was starting to think she was just a useless obstacle._

But Kurapika always smiled around her. He always appreciated her presence! He always wanted to know her opinion on things, and he said he liked her company!

_Maybe they're all lies. Didn't he lie to her already, when he said that he was sleeping well?_

No, Kurapika wouldn't lie to her. He trusted her. He said he trusted her, with Leorio, and Gon, and Wind, and Killua... He wouldn't lie to her, would he? He just told her he was sleeping well because he didn't want her to lose her sleep that was all...

_But revenge is his first priority, above everything else. He might've lied to her all this time and she wouldn't have known it._

But she would have surely noticed! She was one of his best friends after all! But she hadn't realised when he had lied to her then, why would she now?

_He's a good actor. He's a natural liar. You know he's smart, he's practically genius. He can twist your little mind around anything and you wouldn't have known it..._

Dusky tried to shake those thoughts out of her mind. She tried to ignore the murmurings outside the protective copse of trees. Kurapika had officially started to walk down the road he had chosen. She didn't want him to go!

'He trusts me, he said so, with Wind and Gon and Leorio and Killua. He said so, and I trust him. He was just worried about me, so he didn't tell me about his research. He just forgot that he said that we would always search together, that's all...' she murmured to herself, comforting her-self.

_But she doesn't know does she? He might be lying. But why would he lie? _

_Didn't he trust all of his friends? He said so__,__ didn't he? Didn't he trust... her?_

_But now..._

_Did she trust him?_

* * *

**Newest current chapter! Haha, did you all like the Dusky insert? I felt she was a little neglected lately, so I made a little bit.**

**Please give me all your opinions, big, small or just plain old encouragement (anonymous reviews are accepted by the way, just in case you didn't all know). I look forward to seeing you all next week!**


	44. Where I torture Efoe with pictures

**Now, before you all throw rotten tomatoes at me, I must say one thing for my two week hiatus.**

**Holidays. ^^**

**Enough said. I shall try and dodge all the things thrown my way and let you read. Instead, I will give you my sister as sacrifice.**

***shoves sister onto stage.***

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I looked up at Wing-sensei.

'So…'

Awkward silence.

'… are you going to fix my wings?' Wing-sensei nodded.

'Yes. After I ask you something important.'

'Yeah?' I asked, crossing my legs comfortably on the floor, my arms crossed on a random chair.

'What exactly happened in the ring?' He asked me seriously. I smiled.

'Well… My first impressions of Adan weren't that good, with his loin-cloth fluttering and all…'I started, and I continued to elaborate, adding what I felt, what I found out, that little ball of nothing on my finger.

He frowned at that.

'Hmm…' He said, as he stared off into space. Then he smiled at me in a normal way. 'I'll get your wings sorted out. Meanwhile, you go and catch some breakfast. I'll say… come back in three hours?'

'Ok, Wing-sensei!' Then I bounded out the door.

_I wonder if I can get that pineapple frozen yogurt…_

**

* * *

****Wing's view**

Wing was worrying his brain out on several things.

One was him cursing himself for being too nice and a busybody by helping them get their nen. (Though, as an afterthought, it was better to have a good nen teacher than an evil one who could influence them negatively in such things and then convert them into little evil minions or something).

Two was the fact that he had just woken nen out of two boys that were like monsters when learning how to control nen. It was exactly what Master had told him not to do (though they still seem like innocent little kids. But their abilities and potential _were_ slightly frightening).

Three was the luck in the world that had let him get the _princess_ of a whole country of famed nen users in his hands and wanting to learn nen. And also happened to be very close friends with the aforementioned boys.

Four was how he was actually looking _forward_ to teaching these children.

He groaned, massaging his temples. This was too much. Added to the fact…

Wing's face was set in a frown as he looked out of his window, thinking.

The fifth element was 'Materialism'. Material, or non material, that was its properties. It wasn't like black and white, it was more like 'there' and 'not there' type of thing. It was quite a powerful power.

Though he was glad of its limitations.

Master had once told him (he hadn't thought of Master for so long. Did she still look like a twelve year old?) that every one of the the black elementalists can only control one aspect of their area. Unlike the other clans who can control every aspect if they trained and wished for it, the black weren't allowed to do so.

Or more so that they couldn't. If they tried more than they could, if they tried to do something outside their area… Well, Master had said something really bad would happen. But he wasn't worried about _that._

He was more worrying about the area of power that his only female student had.

_Non-materialism… or more like void. Nothing. Her power is to banish materials. This is bad. The last time a person had this power, their power got so powerful they got sucked in, as well as half their house. I need to help her control it or she might become like _him_…_

_Sigh._

He massaged his temples again, closing his eyes and then opened them again, looking at the innocent staff on the floor (left behind so he could fix it).

'You and your friends have brought me so much trouble, you know that?' He asked it, as he settled down beside it so that he could fix it.

Then went to the toilet, coming out with his shirt only half-tucked in.

_Ok then, let's start this…_

**

* * *

****Wind's view**

I sighed as I walked into _another_ one of Efoe's confessions.

'Efoe…' I sighed out. 'Get out here and let me talk to you.' Gon looked up. Killua had his back turned towards me, so he half-turned around to look at me.

'Wind! You're here!' He jumped up and tried to hug me, but I stopped him with one hand. His arms flailed comically, and I allowed myself to smirk.

'Not until I talk.'

'Okay!' He bounded out and I closed the door. Though by the not-very-soft whispers from the other side of the door, the other three were eavesdropping.

'Now Efoe, who do you like?'

'You of course!' He smiled brightly. I stared at him with a dead-panned look on my face.

'No, who do you _really_ like?' His smile faltered.

'You?'

'Who do you _really_ like? Don't say me again.'

'…' He blushed bright red. I smiled, getting my answer at last (well, I kinda suspected for a longish time…)

'So who is she that you're trying to use me to get over with?'

'N-no-one! I like you!' He nodded definitely at the last part. I ignored him, continuing to press my charges.

'No, no, no Efoe, I made some research with the little research material I had. Apparently, a very famous nen master just recently took on an apprentice with a weird name starting with 'E' and that he left about a month ago. And also…'

I looked slyly at him. He gulped and looked away shifitly.

'He apparently has a _lovely_ daughter who he never lets anyone date or even be in the same room as a guy without him there with them. Overprotective daddy syndrome and all…' I Cheshire Cat grinned at him. 'Oh, and her name was Yannie.'

He blushed beetroot red. If he blushed any harder, I'd be able to cook an egg on his cheeks.

'Ha! I was right! She's really _very_ pretty, with black hair and all…'

He smiled goofily at that.

'Yannie-chan is very pretty…'

I sidled closer and nudged him in the arm. 'So, how's your lady love, Efoe? Dreaming of having a nice chat to her right now eh? Or maybe get some money to impress her when you go back to the mountains?'

'N-n-n-n-no!' He stammered. I patted his arm consolingly.

'Don't worry, my woman's intuition always comes in handy when it comes to things like this.'

'I don't like her!' He denied fervently.

'Hmmmm… Really? Then what about you tell me your feelings for Yannie-chan and I'll give you…' I drew it out with a flourish, 'this!'

He stared at the photos in my hand of a beautiful girl doing random housework. I slowly went through them, the girl reaching up to wipe windows, trailing a feather duster along a mantelpiece, sweeping leaves from the paths around the house, giggling to myself at the expressions crossing Efoe's face. If only this was a shoujo anime, then I could personally see pink, throbbing lovehearts blooming in his eyes. But this was shounen, so his eyes only got more shiny and sparkly.

Before I got the halfway though, his face, already looking at the pictures adoringly and dazedly, got even more adoring and dazed as he looked at a specific picture I was holding up.

…

I didn't even think it was possible for someone's face from the looks he was already giving before to get like… like… his expression defies words! So I stopped flicking through the pictures to let him stare at this particular picture a bit more.

I glanced at the picture as well. It was of Yannie cooking in a kitchen. The picture was really pretty, with a fairytale cottage kitchen and sunlight streaming in from the windows to light up everything inside with a soft golden glow.

The sun also made it look as if Yannie herself was glowing (I really must give my spy photographer a pay-rise, he's done such a good job. Sometimes it pays to be an adored princess who's rich).

If I thought it was pretty, Efoe thought it was a work of art. He couldn't stop staring it, mouth open, eyes gazing softly at the girl in the centre, whisking something in a stone bowl, hair glowing from the sun, dried herbs hanging around her… (I could tell what he was looking at because his eyes literally lit up at seeing the picture – anime effects to the max! – and the bit he was looking at was reflected in his eyes. AND his expression was so dazed and lovestruck I could tell what he was thinking too. All along the lines of 'Yannie… So pretty… I love you… Yannie… So pretty… I love you…' You get the idea.)

He coughed a bit to clear his throat, his face still bright red.

'Wha-' he stared some more at the picture. Then he looked at me disbelievingly, eyes still slightly glazed. 'I couldn't sneak pictures of her even after two months! And I lived with them! How did you get so many?' He reached out to grab them, lunging at my hand as if he would die if he couldn't get them. I danced out of the way, cackling madly. This was sooo fun!

'No, no, no, give me you true confessions first!'

'I like her okay? Gimme!'

'Can't hear you,' I sang, still waving the pictures over my head. Efoe ran around trying to get them. He was so lovestruck he had forgotten he was taller than me and could reach easily over my head to get them. And I was playing this to my advantage (of course!)

'I like her.'

'Louder.'

'I LIKE HER, DAMMIT! Now GIVE ME THOSE PICTURES!'

'Only like? That's a bit weak. Especially for a pretty girl like this.' I looked at him innocently. I think he could tell I was smirking inside though, from the dirty looks he was shooting me.

'FINE! I LOVE HER! I LOVE HER MORE THAN THE MOON! THE SUN! THE STARS! THE UNIVERSE! SHE IS MY ENTIRE REASON FOR LIVING! NOW GIVE ME THOSE PICTURES!'

'Desperate much?' I said as I stopped moving. He approached me cautiously, reaching for the pictures now dangling in front of his face. Just as he was about to touch them however, I pulled them away and hid them behind my back. Efoe's mouth dropped open.

'That wasn't enough?'

'Do the chicken dance!' He stared at me.

'You're not serious.' I grinned evilly.

'I so totally am.'

'No.'

'Yes.'

'No.'

'Then I'll just keep these to myself then…' I began to turn away from him.

'No! I'll do it!' I turned back around, smiling evilly.

'I'll even be nice and hum the chicken dance song for you.' And then I hummed the overly bright song which he (on its second run) started dancing clumsily to. When he got to the part where he was flapping his arms, I whipped out my camera out of my pocket and clicked a fast picture. His eyes widened.

'Did you…?'

'What? I didn't do anything.'

But! I (finally) handed the photos over. He stared at them lovingly before his eyes snapped back to the camera I was holding (after safely tucking the photos in his pocket, complete with cardboard protection just in case something happened to them and they got bent or folded or something).

'Give it to me.'

'No.'

'Give it to me!' He rushed at me and I timed my jump so I floated right above his head and landed behind him. He turned around and pouted.

'That's not fair.'

'No, it so is.'

'Hmm…' then he had a thoughtful look on his face. 'Hey, how did you realise that I didn't like you that way?'

'Easy. My widely acclaimed awesome observational skills.' He raised an eyebrow at that.

'Then have you realised that someone likes you very much?'

I blinked.

'And who it is who does like you very much?'

I blinked again.

'And have you noticed a certain boy with wild pale hair and skin around you blushing every time you do something adorable?'

I kept blinking.

'A certain someone who is a bit taller than you and likes to skateboard and loves to eat chocolate and once spent his whole Celestial Tower winnings on buying out the entire chocolate ball stock in the whole tower…' I frowned. That sounded familiar…

'… and every time you talk he always listens to what you say and every time you notice something you like he looks at too to remember what it is and has already taken you out to dinner and keeps denying that he likes you and would practically die for you?'

I nodded slowly, trying to process the information.

Efoe looked at me grinning. 'Really? You do?'

'Who?' Efoe talked too quickly! And I really wanted to know who it was too…

He shook his head sadly, and muttered something very close to 'Poor Killua…' I frowned.

'Did you just say Killua? What are you saying? What's he got to do with it?' He grinned and gave me a peace sign.

'Why don't you use your widely acclaimed awesome observational skills?' I grinned, smiling my "nice guy" smile that I only used when I was annoyed.

'Why don't I force the answer out of you instead?' His eyes widened comically.

'GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!' He ran away screaming, hand held protectively over the pocket where his life's treasures were stored while I tore after him, giving him a bit of a leeway (since I could have caught him anytime. He was slow). We ignored the sleepy heads poking out of the doors yelling for us to be quiet.

I was glad that it didn't do anything to our relationship, he using me and all. I mean, he was a good friend.

Though a mildly creepy and obsessed one…

'Hey Efoe!'

'YOU'RE NOT GONNA CATCH MEEEEE!'

'STUPID! I'M NOT ASKING ABOUT THAT!'

'THEN WHAT?' He screamed over his shoulder.

'FRIENDS?'

'WHENEVER DID WE STOP?' I grinned and added a spurt of speed.

'THEN OF COURSE YOU WOULDN'T MIND IF I ACCIDENTLY MAIM YOU PERMANENTLY!' He screamed and bolted.

'WOULD YOU TEENAGERS SHUT UP SO I CAN SLEEP?' A random man yelled out at our retreating backs.

We simultaneously poked our tongues out at him and I continued the chase.

The little breeze that reached my ears sounded peculiarly similar to 'young people these days…'

**

* * *

Unbeknownst to me until much much later, Gon, Killua and Zushi were still standing there grinning at our conversation.**

'Wind is so amazing! She figured all that out by just observing!' Gon exclaimed.

'Yeah!' Zushi said. 'Though it's surprising about how _un_observant she is about a certain person…' He eyed Killua.

'Yeah. It's kind of sad, now that you think about it. Maybe she doesn't think of Killua as a male…' Gon said, also eyeing Killua. Killua snapped.

'What? Why are you looking at me like that?' Zushi and Gon both grinned simultaneously.

'Nothing!' Killua growled good-naturedly.

'Nothing my foot! Wait until I catch you!' then Gon and Zushi ran laughing, and there was a shout next door for them to be quiet _for once._

**

* * *

**

After an enlightening talk with Efoe (he still didn't stop his affectionate behaviour. Instead, I seemed to become his new best friend. He kept hugging my arm…) I dragged him back towards Gon's room where I saw Killua was straddled over Gon with Zushi watching, boggle eyed.

I widened my eyes and retreated.

'Sorry guys. Didn't mean to interrupt you. I'll just leave now… keep doing what you were doing, don't mind me, I was never here…' Efoe nearly bursted out laughing when he peaked over my shoulder. Killua quickly jumped off Gon and brushed his pants, Gon sitting up and looking quizzically at our behaviour. Ah, how innocent Gon is…

'Wotcha doing Killua?' Efoe said, trying not to laugh at Killua's reaction. 'Never thought you were gay! Don't you like Wi–' Killua suddenly became a blur of speed and clapped his hand over his mouth.

'No! For the last time I DO NOT LIKE HER!' I grinned at this tidbit of information.

'Ooooh Killua, you like somebody! Tell!'

'No!'

'Come on!' I tried those puppy eyes that Gon always used on me (heh, Gon's evil sneaky side) and to my utter interest, he turned around and blushed. I Cheshire Cat grinned again.

'Ooooh, is Killua _blushing?_' I circled around him. He circled too hiding his face. So I circled faster, which made _him_ circle faster, which then turned us into a circling blur.

Efoe and Zushi watched with wide eyes.

'I feel so bad, watching those two. They're so good.' Gon pouted.

'Not me?'

'Of course you too Gon!'

'Though…' Efoe started.

'What?'

'I kind of feel sorry for Killua.'

'Yeah.'

'Yeah.'

'I agree.' Efoe said, agreeing with his own statement. They laughed.

Then Gon asked,

'What does gay mean?'

Efoe and Zushi's wide eyes stared at Gon.

All was well. Even when I gave up trying to see Killua's face and stopped circling and then fell over and nearly killed my knee on the coffee table from my dizziness.

Until I saw what they did to my _breakfast._

* * *

'I want the pineapple ice, with the pineapple upside-down cake, and the pineapple and sweet-and-sour cold noodles please.'

'Chocolate milkshake and chocolate pancakes.' Killua stated flatly.

'Your special for today!' Gon said, because he couldn't pick.

'I want your nori ramen.' Zushi said seriously.

'A bowl of strawberries for me, thank you.' Efoe stated brightly.

As we waited, we chatted a bit until our dishes were served up. It was a new restaurant, and I was looking forward to their pineapple dishes. Then I noticed something.

'My pineapple… doesn't look like pineapple.' I poked it, and looked at it.

'What? It totally looks like pineapple though!' Efoe said, as he looked at my dish.

'No it doesn't.'

'Yes it does.' Killua said flatly. He had been in a flat mood ever since we did our circling thing. I would wonder, but my pineapple-that-doesn't-look-like-pineapple was so much more important. I'll worry about him later. Gon leaned forward.

'It does seem slightly weird…'

'Why do you say that?' Efoe asked.

'My instincts!' He grinned. I was still suspicious of my pineapple. So I took a bite.

Immediately, my brain went overdrive until I came to one conclusion.

This was peach disguised as pineapple. I stared at the spoon in my hand. No.

No.

No.

No.

Where is my pineapple? Where is my pineapple? Aah, I need my pineapple! Where is my pineapple!

…

Who is keeping me from my pineapple?

'This. Is. Peach.' I stated, trying to hold my temper in, but failing. 'How DARE they try and trick me.' Dark aura waves were rolling off me. The other people backed away. 'Waiter.' I hissed out. A waiter was immediately shoved towards our table from the other tables.

He looked at me nervously, seeing my overly sweet smile, my friends looking at me like I'd grown a second head, feeling the oppressive force of my anger rolling off me in waves (At least, that's what the others told me later.)

'Why is there a _peach_ in my _pineapple_ sweet-and-sour cold noodles?'

* * *

**Well, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter! ^^ I will DEFINITELY have a chapter next week. I'm on a roll again! ^^ I was a bit stuck on something, but on my two-week holiday, I think I've found a way. **

**Thank you for all your reviews! Story-alerts! Favourites! I hope you all don't kill me.**

**And for those who didn't abandon this fic… I LOVE YOU! ^(oo)^ (in a reader to author way. Haha!)**


	45. Plan: The GKaWTSTCBaCCFUTS

**And I am backs! Tests, tests and more tests, writing this was stress-relief. All of this is humour, unfortunately, so no Dusky scenes (cos that's getting emo. ==")**

**Now for the popular question of the day: Kurapika should get emo? Or less emo? Choose, and review in reply! Muahahaha, I thank my reviewers, story-alerters, favouriters, my sister and RGNN for all of your awesomeness. You all don't deserve me. TT_TT**

**On with the story now... XD**

**

* * *

**

'How dare they! Trying to cheat me, _me_ of all people, with fake pineapple! They sell fifty million of these meals a day and out of all those customers, they give the fake pineapple to me! Giving a lame excuse about having no pineapple in stock left! So what, you decide to fake the pineapple with peach? Don't they know that NO fruit can replace the texture, the taste, the look, the smell of pineapple? If there wasn't any left, then you should just take it off the menu temporarily! Trying to TRICK me! Putting fake pineapple instead of pineapple! The _nerve_ of them! Trick me. _Trick_ me. Trick _me._ Ha! Good luck with that!'

'Do you think Wind's a bit mad?' Gon asked, staring worriedly at me. 'Me' being a crazy white-haired girl stomping around in a circle shouting at everything and anything.

'A _bit_ mad, Gon? She looked like she wanted to murder the chef then and there!'

'Wind's scary...'

'Glad she isn't my enemy...'

'Yeah... She could probably slaughter us all by suffocating us or something...' All four people shuddered and slowly edged away, giving me a wide berth. I shot a glare over my shoulder.

'I can _hear_ you, you know.'

Efoe gave a noise suspiciously like an 'Eep!' I sighed and massaged my temples.

'Maybe I'll feel better after some pineapple. Can someone...?' A cup of pineapple juice nearly got stuck up my nose.

'Here.' I looked up to see Killua. 'You said you wanted it right?' I grinned.

'Yup!' I took it and drank the juice in large gulps. I sighed happily. 'Killua, you're the best friend in the WORLD!' I exclaimed, hugging him, while tugging a little breeze to my ear so I could hear what the other were saying oh-so-secretly.

'And she _still_ doesn't realise he likes her. She's so dense.'

'Poor Killua... It's like Wind doesn't even look at him as a guy.'

'And after that totally detailed description I gave her too. Killua, we'll cheer you on!' From the air movements, they seemed to be throwing victory signs at Killua with Killua scowling at them.

I froze.

Let me rewind a bit first.

Processing: 1%

Processing: 5%

Processing: 100%

_What? What did they just say? And I am _not_ dense. But that aside... What did they say?_

I looked up to Killua, and I admit, I was a fan. I mean, he was my favourite character! And maybe I had just a _tiny_ little crush. But now that I've gotten to know him as a person instead of just a character… he was a good friend and a nice _person._ Actually, he was a really cool but still really nice person who would actually never become in reality if I ever went back to Earth.

Why don't I just clear it up now?

'Hey Killua.'

'Y-yeah?'

'Do you like me?' I pulled back and just started sucking my pineapple juice, with my eyes staring at him over the rim.

Behind me, there were three intakes of breath. I could practically see them leaning closer. Sweat-drop.

'Of course I like you. You're one of my best friends! With Gon.'

'Yeah, but do you like like me?' I pressed on.

'What's like like?' He seemed genuinely confused at that.

'Like, do you like me in a romantic way?'

'W-what? What are you saying? Of course I don't!' He answered, his face calm and all.

'Oh, just a thought.' I said as I shrugged. 'It's actually because I overheard those FEW IDIOTS OVER THERE SAYING THAT YOU LIKED ME.' I raised my voice so they could hear it just a bit clearer. They laughed nervously and turned.

'She heard us? What does she have, monster hearing?'

'I bet!'

'No, she just pulls breezes to her ear so she can listen to stuff.'

'That's even more freaky!' They kept muttering. I sighed.

'Yes, now that you all have established me as a freak, I'll go to Wing-sensei now. Bye.' I finished my cup of pineapple juice and tossed it into the garbage can, kind of missing the staff that was always on my back or hand.

_Wing-sensei is Wing-sensei. Of course he'll be able to fix it._

So with that happy thought in mind, I walked towards Wing-sensei's apartment.

**

* * *

**

**With Killua**

Killua had his blank face on. His emergency face for he was in a panic and he had to lie radically to get him out of a tough spot. Like the one just then.

_What... Did Wind just ask what I think she asked?_

'Killua!' Killua turned to look at the person who was striding to him really fast.

'Gon...'

'Why didn't you tell Wind that you liked her?'

'Err... It wasn't the right time?'

'Oh. I understand.' Gon nodded and accepted. Unfortunately for him, the other weren't as easy to placate.

'Killua, I understand your feelings of awkwardness when you see the love of your life, but don't you think you could have given her a little more ambiguous answer? Like a maybe or something?' Efoe said, waving his arms.

Zushi nodded.

'You don't know when the next chance will be right?' Killua sighed.

'Why do you _all_ know?'

'Because it's so obvious, Killua.'

'Then why doesn't _she_ realise?'

'Because many girls like having the boys doing the first move you know!' Efoe said with a wink. Killua just sighed in response and trudged up the street towards the tower, its huge shadow already starting its move around the city.

'I want some chocolate...'

'Turning to comfort food is a bad habit, Killua. You might start developing health problems in the future...'

'Shut up! You sound exactly like my mother when she says that chocolate is not food an assassin eats unless they want to kill their image!' Killua snapped and went into the nearest sweet shop to come out with tonnes of chocolate just to make a point.

Zushi and Efoe sighed, while Gon ran up to Killua to try and wheedle some off him.

'Killua, pleeeeeaase give me some?'

'No. Get your own.' Then he looked at Gon's puppy eyes of doom and relented. 'Fine, here.' Gon chomped happily. Zushi and Efoe just continued to watch the scene.

'He's impossible, isn't he?' One commented

'Yup, a total lost case.' The other replied.

They sighed again.

* * *

**Wind's view**

'I want to tell you something Wind.' I looked at Wing-sensei over my newly repaired staff, happily stroking the little wings again.

'Yeah?'

'You know that power you found in your fight?' He asked solemnly. Hard to believe he was simple-minded.

'Mhmm.'

'Can you show it to me?'

'Sure. Wait a second...' I tried to snap my fingers. It didn't work. I made that snapping motion until my fingers hurt, and it still didn't work. I scratched my head sheepishly.

'Sorry Wing-sensei, it seems like I can only use it when I have a successful snap. Ehehehehe...' My awkward chuckle trailed off.

'Oh, that's a relief.' He leaned back, smiling.

'Eh?' I asked oh-so-intelligently.

'That's right, I'll explain to you.' He leaned forward again.

'You know the fifth element? Well, it's actually material and non-material.'

'Umm...' Wing-sensei looked at my confused expression and sighed.

'I did think I needed to get into more detail. Listen up.'

'Hai!'

**

* * *

**

**With Gon**

Gon was currently in the midst of the company called Efoe and Zushi, planning a sneak attack on the two unsuspecting peoples of their little group.

Yes, _those_ two. Killua and Wind.

But this sneak attack wasn't a normal sneak attack. Oh no, it wouldn't be as plain as that. _This_ sneak attack is part of the elaborate plan that Efoe had cheerfully christened "The GKaWTSTCBaCCFUTS".

Zushi had complained about the name being too long. Gon just grinned and dived head-first into planning. He had been doing meditation for nearly a whole month now, and it was (though relaxing) a bit boring.

Of course, for people interested, the abbreviated plan name actually expanded into this: The Get Killua and Wind Together So They Can Be a Cute Couple For Us To See.

See, it's not that long at all.

Gon had just finished writing the long list of potential plans that Zushi and Efoe reeled off (Zushi was surprisingly imaginative).

'So, number 56 is to get Wind into a dark room and yell assassin to Killua, who will rush to Wind's rescue and then we'll open the blinds to a totally pretty and romantic sunset and they'll profess their undying love for each other and they'll kiss while we watch them from a hidden cupboard.'

'I know! Number 57 could be that we lure them to the aquarium, and with the pretty fish and the dim lighting, Killua and Wind will find each other so cute that they just _cannot_ resist the urge to kiss, and afterwards they'll profess their undying love for each other!'

'Then, Number 58 could be the old horror movie trick, where Wind gets frightened and clings to Killua for support, which he does in a really manly way, where Wind will realise her feelings for him and say the fateful three words, which will bring Killua out of his 'Wind doesn't like me' bubble, and they go out!'

'59 can be the beach! Where they watch the sunrise together and profess their undying love for each other!'

Gon sweat-dropped as he tried to keep up with their rapid talking.

'Umm... Guys? All of them end with them professing their undying love for each other. Let's make number 60 a different one.' Efoe pouted.

'Fine. 60 can be the banana trick where Killua lands on Wind.'

Zushi shook his head.

'That wouldn't work. They both have fast reflexes.' Efoe looked annoyed at that.

'Oh yeah... Anyway, I liked number 20. They should go to the zoo!'

'No, that'll be impossible. Wind just can't jump into the lion pit randomly for Killua to save.'

'Then what about number 36? That one was epic, with aeroplanes and all.'

'No, that'll be to time-wasting and expensive.' Efoe had a throb mark on his forehead,

'Then why don't _you_ choose then?' Zushi smiled.

'Really, I can? Ok! I liked number 58! It's cheap and doable! What do you think Gon?' Gon smiled, shuffling the pieces of paper that was covered with all sorts of complicated and difficult plans for their important scheme.

'Yeah, that's fine.' Gon grinned out and jumped up. 'I heard there was a good horror movie coming on tomorrow! Let's use this chance!'

'Yeah!'

**

* * *

**

**With Killua**

Killua felt the first shiver of unease in the middle of the crates of chocolate he was currently being buried in.

Something bad was going to happen.

He knew it.

The last time he had felt this was in the hunter exam, before Illumi had shown himself.

He hoped it wasn't anything serious... or related to the fact that he had been locked out of Gon's room.

Well, he reasoned, it wouldn't be anything he couldn't handle. He popped another chocolate in his mouth and looked out at the magnificent view he had of the sunset. What would Wind be doing now...

Poor Killua. He wouldn't have known what had hit him the next day.

**

* * *

**

**With Wind**

I nodded seriously.

'The problem is, Wing-sensei, even though I have an awesome power, it seems like I can't use it because I can't snap my fingers.'

'Oh. I understand.'

'Though the thing about the black-element is cool. And your explanation about how you know all about it cool too. But can I ask you something Wing-sensei?'

'Anything, Wind.'

'Can you tell me why the wings on my staff are growing bigger?' My accusing eyes and finger pointed to the staff on my lap. He laughed nervously.

'Haha... It's just a side-effect. It'll return to normal tomorrow. I promise.'

'Ok then. Bye, Wing-sensei!'

'Good bye, Wind.' He nodded me out and I hummed happily as I strapped the staff on my back again. I walked out the window and imagined the wings on the staff on my back flying me over to the Celestial Tower.

Flying horizontal was fun, until you land and try to stand vertically. _Then _you feel the weirdness of gravity on two feet.

I mostly fall over.

But it's fun, so I don't stop.

Looks like I'll never learn...

I flew towards my room, until I realised I had _locked all my windows. _How stupid could I get? And I wasn't bothered to go all the way back to the ground floor.

I hovered a bit next to my window until I went to Gon's room. Surprisingly, instead of the normal opened curtains, all of them were closed shut, with artificial light peeking through the cracks. I sighed and flew to Killua's room.

Well, at least his curtains were open. I rapped on the window, still flying horizontally. I sweat-dropped when I saw Killua in the midst of empty chocolate crates.

At least I know how he finished all that chocolate now, eh?

'Killua! Open up!'

His eyes widened at me hovering outside my window and quickly opened the window leaning out a bit to talk to me face to face.

'Wind! What are you doing outside my window?' I hovered, laughing, the wind blowing hair into my face.

'Funny you should ask. I was stupid and locked all my windows, and Gon was being weird and shut all his curtains.'

'Oh yeah, Efoe was planning something weird and dragged Gon and Zushi into it. And they locked me out.' I laughed at that.

'That's funny! So anyway, I came to your room... though what's with all the chocolate?' Killua looked behind him and had the grace to blush.

'Well... I was hungry.'

'Yeah right. Can you step away from the window for a bit? Then I can step on the window ledge.'

'Oh, sure.'

So I made myself go vertical, and step onto the ledge. It was funny, as the sunset was behind me, the shadow cast in front of me look like an angel. I mean, the staff's wings were right where they supposed to be, and my arms were holding the window edges...

It was really pretty. Though I shrunk my wings so I could go in better.

Killua was looking at me with wide-eyes.

'Hey Killua, a little help here? I feel a bit weird, having flown horizontal and all...'

'Oh, sure. Here.' He held out a hand, and I let go of the window-ledge to grab his hand so I could step into his room.

Then stumbled on the metal ridge that always comes with windows and stumbled backwards.

I looked with wide-eyes at Killua, (who seemed a little frozen) as I fell.

Out of a window.

On the two-hundredth floor.

With the wings of my staff _shrunk._

...

Give me a break.

* * *

**And since I'm evil, I'll stop it here. Their date... next chapter! Haha!**

**Answer the question up on the first author's note, cos it'll have a huge impact later on the story. So please express your opinion! ^^ Review too! **

**...**

**Please? See you all next week!**


	46. With Dusky once again

**Sleepy and tired, so just going to say thankyou to everyone! Hehehehehehe a Dusky chapter. Light hearted and everything. ^^**

**

* * *

**

**Dusky's view**

Dusky stood before Kurapika, holding a tree over her head and yelling wildly. Her voice, trained after yelling after a certain cancerous girl for the past few years whenever she sneaked out of the hospital for _pineapple_ of all things, echoed throughout the forest. Birds literally shot into the sky to try to escape the noise. Animals living in the forest ran away for their lives, scared that the owner of the very scary noise would come after them and kill them.

Kurapika stood there, awed and just slightly intimidated by the girl standing in front of him. When his ears finally adjusted to the noise level, the first thing they understood was the oh-so-flattering phrase

'YOU IDIOT!'

But let's rewind a little so that we can understand the scenario better. Actually, let's rewind back quite a bit, back to the time way before Dusky's first yelling spree at her beloved Kurapika. Back to a time just before they found their nen sensei…

**

* * *

**

'I don't get it! What did I not see at the place?' Kurapika muttered, frustrated. The lady had just stretched out her finger to the side. There had been an odd sensation in the air, but... there had been nothing!

Dusky just shook her head.

_If Wind was here,_ she thought_, she'd tell me that I can't tell him or I'll ruin the storyline or something. Even though I really want to tell him..._

'What did you not see, boy?' Dusky looked up from thinking about Wind and her obsession with keeping the story in canon and saw the silhouette of a random man standing at the top of a flight of steps opposite the ones they were sitting on. Dusky blinked, sunlight getting into her eyes. She couldn't see who the guy was, but...

'It's none of your business.' Kurapika snapped. Dusky blinked again, her brain on overdrive.

Was he…?

'Ah, none of my business huh? Then I should just leave then…' He moved and started walking away, out of the sunlight.

Dusky widened her eyes.

That martial arts outfit. That black hair. That old man face.

It was Kurapika's nen master! She couldn't just let him walk away!

'Do you know anything about not seeing something that is there?' Dusky asked, holding her breath. If the martial arts looking guy didn't stop, she'd run over and force him to answer her questions! But then, from what she remembered from the anime, he couldn't resist explaining things to people. So, Dusky reasoned, he would stop.

The martial arts looking guy stopped.

'Huh? What are you asking, girl?'

Kurapika shot her a glare. 'Don't involve others in this Dusky,' he said with a frown. Dusky sighed. Kurapika was so STUBBORN!

'I actually do know. But I'll only tell you, girl, because your boyfriend next to you is rude.'

Dusky beamed. 'Really? Kurapika, we have a lead!' Kurapika just sighed and shook his head.

'You shouldn't just believe what random people say on the street, Dusky…' He froze.

Dusky frowned. 'What, Kurapika?' Then she sensed it too. The nearly indistinguishable feeling she had gotten in the work-finding place. The slight buzzing of nen.

Kurapika immediately sprung to his feet.

'You really know something?' The buzzing stopped.

'Hey, hey, hey, I only agreed to tell the girl, not you.'

'Tell him too!'

The guy looked down at her and sighed.

'I never could refuse requests… especially from girls...' He sat down. 'Have you heard of nen?' Kurapika's eyes widened.

'But that's just in mythology books! Nen, the power that lies within the body…' Kurapika went into lecture mode. Dusky tuned out at the second sentence.

The teacher did too, interrupting Kurapika mid-lecture.

'Now, now, the first thing I can tell you that nen isn't a myth. And the second thing is a question. Why are you trying to find this thing that can't be seen?'

Dusky brightened. 'Because we were trying to find jobs as Hunters, and they didn't let us get a job application because we didn't have this weird thing. So unfair…' She pouted at the memory.

The person in front of them shifted, looking at something behind the two.

'So you are both Hunters? Can't really tell…' He muttered to himself. 'Are you two… Kurapika and Dusketha?'

'Err… How do you know our names?' Dusky looked at him suspiciously. Was he a stalker? Kurapika just continued to sit next to her.

'President Netero. That old geezer has a lot of contacts you know… And knowing him, I wouldn't be able to let you two slip by without teaching you _it_. So troublesome…' He ruffled his hair with a hand. 'Oh well, maybe he'll let this pass, I don't want to teach anyone yet. Too young, too young…'

The tinny metallic sounds of a mobile phone ringtone suddenly rang out from somewhere, shattering the tense atmosphere. Especially when the ringtone was the theme song of 'Sailormoon'.

Dusky watched interestedly as he took out a mobile phone and answered it. Who knew there was 'Sailormoon' in the Hunter world? And who knew that Kurapika's nen-sensei, a rough, tough, martial-arts expert was a fan of the series which had practically revolutionised the perception of manga and anime on Earth?

'Who is it? Oh hey, President. Why are you calling me? … How did you know so fast? Do you have secret cameras on everyone under you? Actually don't answer that. I don't want to know... But I don't want to teach them… What? No! That's black-mail, geezer!'

He stopped talking and listened intently to the person on the other end. Dusky leaned forward, trying to hear what was being said over the phone. She quickly leaned back and looked away nonchalantly as he started talking again.

'Alright… This is stupid, you hear me?' He sighed and hung up, slipping his phone back into a pocket hidden in his robe.

'Gaaah, this is so bothersome. Stupid old geezer... they're too young!' He stood up and brushed off his robes. 'So, are you two coming?' He said as he looked at them.

Dusky smiled and stood up. 'Yes!'

'Where?' Kurapika asked suspiciously. Dusky suppressed her urge to hit him on the head. Hard.

'I'm teaching you nen of course. You know, nen, the thing you couldn't see before? If you don't come you will never be able to see it.'

Their future nen-sensei sighed as he started walking away. 'And I planned on not taking a disciple for a few more years too…' Dusky followed him. Kurapika (finally) stood up and followed her.

'Dusky! You don't know if he's saying the truth or not!'

'But I think he is!'

Kurapika nearly tore his hair out in frustration. Why was she so trusting? Couldn't she just think things through and not act on her impulses for once?

Dusky hid her frustration underneath her smile. Why was he so stubborn and cynical? Couldn't he just accept things and go with the flow for once?

* * *

'So you mean I'm a special?' Dusky looked at her sensei, beaming happily.

'Yup. I can't tell what power you've got there. You're too weird so you've got to figure it out for yourself.' Dusky nodded, still smiling happily. Hehe, she was so special and different even her nen-sensei couldn't guess what power she had!

A voice in her head (somehow sounding like Wind) laughed at her. 'And you're proud of the fact that you're so weird even your sensei can't tell what you have?' Dusky stuck her tongue out at the voice-that-sounded-like-Wind. That was such a Wind thing to say! Dusky laughed silently. She knew Wind too well.

The snapping of branches, her sensei preparing kindling for their fire, returned Dusky to her surroundings. And reminded her of Kurapika's absence.

Dusky frowned at the direction that Kurapika had stormed off in. 'Do you think Kurapika's ok?'

'Kid wants a type he isn't born with. He'll come to his senses soon. He's too complex-minded for the type he wants anyway.'

'Really?'

'Yup. Most people that type are simple-minded.'

'Like you?'

Her sensei laughed. 'Yeah. Exactly.'

'That's definitely not Kurapika.'

'That's why I said he just couldn't be one.'

'Oh.'

**

* * *

**

Kurapika bit his finger. He stared at the stream of blood steadily flowing from his wound and grinned when his blood turned into chains. Then he fainted. Dusky, who had been sitting near him trying to figure out her ability (and wondering where all the blood flowing from his finger came from. The blood was flowing like a freaking _stream_ and he had only bitten his finger), ran to alert the teacher.

'Sensei! Kurapika's doing something stupid again!'

'Again?' He sat up from his spot under the tree and stood up, stretching slowly. 'I'd better go and save him then. He fell from his usual spot at the waterfall?'

Dusky gaped at him. 'How do you know?'

'Nen, Dusky, nen. It's easy for a master.'

'Tch. Don't talk as if you're so high and mighty.' He shrugged.

'Better get going then.'

'Ok. Quickly, before he drowns. I can't find him anywhere.'

**

* * *

**

Dusky stood on the shore, frantically trying to see if Kurapika, who was currently being carried out of the river by their sensei, was still alive. The man, seeing her actions, chuckled quietly.

'Don't worry, he's just nen-depleted. He'll survive.'

Dusky smiled in relief. It was one thing to see it in pictures, and another to actually see him fall into the river...

And then she began to laugh.

Meanwhile, Kurapika slowly opened his eyes. 'What... Where am I? What are you doing? Why am I being carried?' He half turned his head to take in his surroundings. And then saw Dusky standing on the shore, laughing her head off.

'Oh man...' she spluttered. 'I always knew you were pretty, but you being carried like that, looking at you at from this angle, makes you look like such a pretty _girl_!' Dusky sat down, wiping tears from her eyes.

'Man, I really need to get you into a dress!'

Kurapika looked at her in alarm and practically leapt out of his rescuer's arms, only to stumble and fall over.

'Hey, don't try to use too much energy. Your nen's low, and so you'll be really tired for the next few days.' Their sensei hoisted Kurapika back onto his feet and half supported the blond boy, bracing him with one arm.

Dusky hurriedly got up and went to Kurapika's side, replacing their sensei to support him herself. Their sensei walked next to them and then looked down at his disciple.

'Hey, Dusky!'

'Yeah, sensei?'

'When you get him into a dress, take a picture and send it to me. '

'Sure thing, sensei.' The two of them smiled conspiratorially at each other over Kurapika's head.

Kurapika sighed.

**

* * *

Kurapika ****stood next to his sensei, his **

The nen master sighed. Why was this boy so persistent on getting revenge?

A voice floated through the clearing, destroying all the tension between the pair.

'Sensei! I FINALLY got the durian you wanted! And why did it have to be durian? You know how hard it is to find durian in this season? I had to go to the village two days drive from the edge of this friggin' massive forest!'

The figure of a girl slowly emerged from the trees. The sound grew substantially as she approached.

'AND WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE DURIAN? IT'S SPIKY AND SMELLY! IT SMELLS SO STRONGLY I HAVE TO HOLD IT A METRE AWAY FROM ME! ON A STICK! YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS HOLDING IT LIKE THIS FOR DAYS? YOU BETTER BE THANKFUL I SOMEHOW CAUGHT A RIDE TO AND FROM THE VILLAGE, OR I'D BE EVEN MADDER THAN I AM RIGHT NOW!'

Dusky, reaching the pair, flung the durian at her sensei and continued to yell at him. Kurapika looked on and smiled slightly.

Dusky saw this and spun in glee inside. Kurapika had smiled! Even though it was more a lip twitch than a proper smile, but it was still a smile! His first smile in weeks! But that was inwards. Outwards she continued to yell at her sensei.

'DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THIS FRUIT FRIGGIN' COSTS? YOU BETTER PAY ME BACK 'CAUSE I'M NOW BROKE! ALL THANKS TO YOU! STUPID DURIAN! STUPID SENSEI, WANTING A FRUIT THAT TAKES FIVE DAYS AND FIFTY THOUSAND JENIS TO GET...'

Kurapika smiled again, slightly bigger than before. Dusky also saw this second smile, and decided to keep yelling at her sensei for three reasons. One, it got Kurapika smiling and so she'd keep yelling until he smiled properly. Two, it was funny to see her sensei sitting there like a kid caught stealing a cookie from the cookie jar. Three, she was really annoyed at needing five days and fifty thousand jenis to buy a durian.

So she kept on yelling.

**

* * *

**

Kurapika stood in front of Dusky. He couldn't meet her eyes.

'... I don't think you should follow me.'

'Kurapika you IDIOT!'

And that's how it went. Kurapika's eyes widened when the dodged tree shattered into splinters when it crashed into a rock.

'How can you say that I don't follow you? You STUPID BAKA!' Kurapika looked wildly around, because he didn't want to use the chains and hurt Dusky, but he didn't exactly want to face a rampaging Dusky either. Who was in the midst of destroying everything she could lay her hands on, including logs and boulders.

He ducked as a particularly large tree trunk soared right at him.

Their sensei just watched with an amused eye. Kurapika glared at him.

'ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, YOU CAN JOIN ME WITH MY JOB!' Dusky smiled sweetly, letting go of the boulder she had been holding up.

'Oh, then why didn't you say that earlier? Let's go! Bye sensei, I promise to keep in touch.' She waved at their sensei happily.

'Bye.' Kurapika nodded at the nen master, and then walked out of the clearing with Dusky by his side.

* * *

**Hi! This author's note is once again by colbub's sister, because she can't be bothered again XD**

**Hehe... what should I tell you about her this time?**

**I think I'll tell you about colbub's likes :D I'd do dislikes too, but she told me not to...**

**colbub: Yup, just likes please.**

**Me: When did you ever say please... D8**

**colbub: Go away. Don't bother me. Just write your thing already!**

**Me: That's more like it 3**

**Anyway, colbub likes – manga/anime (obviously), Killua (also obviously), sleeping (a lot), sweet foods, salty foods, sour foods, chilli foods, spicy foods, SOME bitter foods (this is starting to look very similar to Wind's likes/dislikes from earlier in the story XDD), all foods, cooking (when she feels like it anyway), reading, watching TV (mostly animes anyway :D), being annoyed by me LOL jokes XD she hates it actually :P, playing somewhat intellectual games, playing Plants vs. Zombies, and a whole heap of other things :]**

**Someday I'll do a list of her dislikes.**

**And yes, I do like pineapple very much ^^ maybe not as much as Wind, but I like pineapple quite a lot ^^ (conversely, colbub just likes it a normal way. XD)**

**Hopefully that gave you another small insight into the colbub: the person :]**

**And that's it for now! See you next time!**

**colbub's sister**


	47. The DATE

**^^ Thank you everyone who reads this fic! Thank you RGNN and my sister, and a special thank you for my reviewers. You all RULE! **

**And the newest chapter begins. So I won't stop you... though read the bottom author's note, please? Thank you, that's all. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

I cursed silently as I fell _out_ of the window. Why couldn't I fall _into_ the room? Even though that was anime cliché…

I had dropped about two metres until the breeze I had summoned to hold me up came. By then, Killua had come to the window in panic. He leaned out of the window, peering down at me worriedly. 'Wind! Are you ok?'

I grinned up at him and floated up to him, the strong breeze making my hair flap wildly about again.

I spat hair out of my mouth and then opened it to talk... just to get hair in my mouth. Again.

I'm going to cut my hair! Seriously! I don't care about my obsession with long hair anymore! What was I thinking, wishing for hair that fell past my butt?

Killua was just staring in disbelief at me. Then he scowled, a pink blush slowly spreading over his cheeks.

'Stupid! You made me worried!'

I laughed awkwardly, spitting hair out of my mouth every two seconds while at it.

'Grab my hand?' I said, reaching out. He raised an eyebrow, but came nearer anyway.

'Sure... why?' he said as he grabbed my hand.

'Because of THIS!' I said with a maniacal smile on my face as I let the breeze drop. There was a moment when I was stationary (gravity hadn't caught up yet... in true anime style). Then I dropped like a stone.

Killua sighed as he hoisted me up. He wasn't even breaking a sweat. And I was wearing a condensed moonbeam dress!

'And just why did you have to do that?'

'Obviously because if I had just walked into your room with that breeze it would've ripped your room open?'

'No it wouldn't.'

'Want to try?' I sat on the windowsill and lifted my hand up. Killua let go of my hand and shook his head wildly.

'No! I'm not as suicidal as that!' I grinned.

'Thought so.' Then I hopped off the window ledge and walked towards the mini kitchen we all had. 'You have any pineapple, Killua?'

Killua just shook his head.

'You're impossible.'

* * *

**With Killua**

Killua was looking at Wind with exasperation.

It seemed like he had fallen for a partly insane girl. He had fallen for a partly insane, rich, powerful, _pretty_ girl. The worst combination possible. And he had fallen _hard_.

_I must be insane._

'Do you have any pineapple Killua?' Killua shook his head. Partly in reply and partly at himself.

'You're impossible.' She ignored me and changed direction instead.

'Then do you have any scissors?'

He rummaged through his desk drawer and drew a pair out.

'What do you want them for?'

'Well... this!' She snatched them and held her long, _long _hair out.

'Wait, what? Dusky said you loved your hair!' Killua said, surprised. Didn't she say that Wind actually acted like a girl whenever it came to hair? Why was she cutting it?

'That was before the stupid anime effects made my hair fly in my mouth all the time!' Killua frowned.

'Anime effects...?' Wind clapped her hand over her mouth.

'Ehehehehehe...' she chuckled awkwardly. 'Nothing! Anyway, I just don't like my hair flying into my mouth all the time. Imagine! It's horrible!' She raised the scissors and they flashed dangerously. Killua gulped.

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all...

Wind's hand swooped on her hair and cut half of it in one snip. Wind raised her eyebrows and whistled.

'These are one good pair of scissors. The ones in my room are all rusty and blunt. Do you mind if I steal them Killua?' He frowned.

'No. My scissors.'

'Aaaaw... Pleeeeaaaase?' Wind put on her puppy eyes. Killua gulped.

She just looked so _cute._ Wait… did he just think someone was cute?

…

Love really did make people think strange things…

'N-no.' He choked out. Wind sighed and cut the rest of her hair in another clean _snip!_

Killua meandered towards his fridge, opening it to his special deluxe chocolate fondue bowl. A quick spin in the microwave should melt it again...

He turned around just to see Wind twirl, looking at herself in the mirror with her new mid-length hair. She nodded in approval.

'Now it has a less-likely chance of flying into my mouth. And I still have long hair.' She spun towards Killua, grinning. 'How do I look, Killua-_kun?'_ She added the last part teasingly.

Killua gulped and nearly dropped the fondue bowl.

Which was saying something, as it contained his deluxe special ordered _chocolate_ fondue in it.

'You look fine.' He managed to say without much qualm and headed towards the microwave, nearly dropping it (again) in the process, trying to hide his wobbly knees.

_Too cute. Can't think._

A little part of Killua's brain sighed and commented idly.

_She's got you whipped, hasn't she?_

_..._

_Shut up._

_

* * *

_

**With Wind**

Killua was leaning on the microwave without setting it. I bet he had a reason so I left him to it and went to the mirror again.

I wished for long hair, and I had gotten it. But now I have a head that could actually _grow_ hair, I didn't need to keep it that long now, right?

I stared happily. If I had to pick something that I loved the most, it was my hair. After losing it, I realised how much it had been of my life. So as a result, whenever hair came up, I would become like a little girl over toffee apples.

I grinned and looked at the new cut to see if it needed any trimming, carefully not treading on my cut hair lying around on the floor.

Hey, it was still _hair_.

The anime effects worked. The cut needed no trimming, and it wasn't just straight cut, it was somehow slightly layered and anime-looking. I grinned. That's so awesome!

Until I saw a _black_ hair in the midst of all the white. My jaw dropped.

I had a black hair? What? How? I tried to look at it more closely, until Killua stepped out and I tried not looking strange.

'Uhehehe, Killua, got to get going now! Bye!' I zoomed out of the room, still holding the scissors and into mine, where I locked the door and promptly threw myself into bed.

Jeb would be able to answer my questions. I was sure he could.

So I tried to fall asleep.

And I did.

* * *

**Yellow dimension**

'JEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEB! PLEASE SHOW UP THIS TIME!'

Two minutes later, Jeb appeared looking a bit frazzled.

'What Wind? Sorry for not appearing for a long time. Paperwork.' He said, as if it explained everything. I just stormed towards him, pointing to my head. He backed away slowly.

'Ok Wind, if I did something to offend you, I'm sorry. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!' I blinked.

'Uh... Jeb. I want to ask you a question.' Jeb smiled in relief and plonked himself onto the ground.

'Oh, is that it? I thought it was something important...' I scowled and pointed to my head. Jeb looked at me and looked at my hair.

'Oh my, you cut it! It looks good, Wind! It suits you!' I smiled.

'I know!' I said happily. Then shook my head. I could be happy later.

'Jeb, I have a black hair! Why do I have a black hair?'

'Oh, where?' He looked at my head and his happy face faltered a bit, but his smile grew wider, if possible.

I was tempted to take off my sunglasses. I bet he drew something on them or something.

'You have a black hair! You're integrating into the world well, Wind! Can I see your wish list?' I searched through my pockets.

'Umm... It's in my bag. Not here.' He shrugged.

'It's ok. We'll talk about it later.' He was fading away, until I realised it wasn't him fading away, it was me.

'Well, Jeb. I'm waking up. Bye!'

'Bye!' And with that, I woke up.

To Efoe's evil thinking smile. I sat up groggily just to see that Gon and Zushi were laughing and throwing looks at me over their shoulder.

I sighed.

They must be up to something again.

If I only knew what it was, I would've run away. Seriously.

* * *

**The next day...**

'Efoe! Zushi! Come back here, you stupid DOLTS!' I screamed at them, my staff in my hand. My new shorter hair was blowing wildly, but none got to my mouth, for which I was grateful.

But what I was _not_ grateful about was the fact that Efoe and Zushi had woke me up in the morning, thrust a dress at one of those maid people that cleaned and changed me. (Hello, where's my privacy people?)

Then Efoe came up, clipping my hair up into all these weird shapes and styles until he just settled for a simple head-band (which was green. They said it matched my eyes.) Afterwards, they told me to shrink my staff.

I told them I couldn't do it, but they had asked Wing-sensei, who had told them that the staff part was the earth component of my powers I should be able to control it as well as the wings.

So after half-an-hour of shrinking my staff (it was unexpectedly hard) into a trendy (not) walking stick instead of a shoulder-high staff, they shoved my feet into white sandals, slapped a floppy straw hat on my head and kicked me out of _my_ apartment and ushered me in front of a cinema.

What the hell?

Worried mothers hurried their children away, giving me furtive looks. I blinked and realised that after my weird shouting fit, there was a five metre radius around me. And no Zushi or Efoe.

I sighed and massaged my temples. What did they want me to do? Stand around here all day? In front of a cinema as well? I looked at the posters that had all these weird movies on them. I sighed and turned around.

Well, nothing to stop me from walking away... I glanced furtively around and started walking away from the cinema. Only after two steps, I heard a _very_ familiar voice shouting.

'Gon! Explain this!

'Remember to say "you look nice!"' Gon's voice replied, getting fainter by the second.

'To who? Gon, don't leave me here!' I walked towards the sound, just to see Killua chasing behind a taxi which contained a head with suspiciously spiky black hair in it.

'Killua!' He froze and looked backwards at me. I raised an eyebrow. He looked cool, I must admit, wearing a sleeveless shirt with the top button undone, 'fashionably' ripped jeans and those big, chunky sneakers that everyone wears these days.

'Wind?' he asked, peering at me through his sunglasses. I beamed, glad that someone had shared my plight.

'They abandoned you here as well?'

'Yeah.' I could practically see the gears in his brain whirring. And when he finally got an answer, he groaned in frustration. 'Those stupid idiots!'

I presumed _they_ were Gon, Efoe and Zushi.

'Do you think they want us to watch a movie together or something? They shoved these at me before they left.' I commented as I looked at the cinema. Killua rummaged around his pockets and produced two tickets.

'Gon said when I met the person that I was going to meet I should take them to watch this movie together.' I looked at the ticket and raised my eyebrows.

'It's a horror movie.'

'Really?' He put his sunglasses on top of his head to look. 'Oh, so it is.'

'I don't like horror movies.'

'I'm not that partial to them either.'

Then these _stupid_ gushing old aunties standing randomly at the corner pointed at us and said 'Aren't they just so _cute _together? Ah, the beauty of youth!'

I twitched. Excuse me, what? I looked at Killua, who was actually _looking _at me for the first time.

'Uh, Wind. Why aren't you wearing your cloak?' he said after slapping his sunglasses back on. I gave him a confused look. Did I really look that weird?

'Efoe and Zushi forced me into these clothes and pushed me out here. Do I look nice? I didn't get to look at myself in the mirror.' They had made me change into a spare condensed moonbeam tunic thing, knowing that condensed moonbeam was what anchored me down to the ground, and then forced me into this pale blue, white polka-dot dress.

I thought it looked ok. I mean, it was a good length (knee length, not too long or too short), had a flared skirt, white straps and a big white bow at the back. It wasn't what I would usually choose to wear (it's so girly!) but it was cute.

'It looks really good on you.' I grinned.

'Really?' I laughed. 'Then what's with the sunglasses?' He blushed and looked away.

'None of your business.' I shrugged (I was still kind of sleepy, since those three idiots had woke me up early to 'prepare' me) and walked away towards the cinema.

'So let's buy tickets to another movie.'

'Why not? But I didn't bring any money though.' I sighed and got my own wallet out.

'Isn't the guy supposed to treat the girl at a date?' Killua froze in his tracks, first becoming pale then red as steam suddenly rose from his head.

Gosh, the anime effects made it seem like he liked me or something. If I didn't hear Killua say he _didn't _like me yesterday, I would've believed just that.

'D-d-date?' He stuttered.

'Yeah. What else would you call a guy and a girl at the movies together? Idiot.' I looked at him with a dead-pan look and walked over to the counter, looking at the movies screening at the moment before pointing at one. 'This looks funny... Killua, are you listening?'

He had become a human ice-block, black lines covering one eye in an "I-DON'T-BELIEVE-THIS-IS-HAPPENING" look. I sighed and bought the two tickets, a huge popcorn bucket and a packet of dried pineapple. Then I walked over toward Killua and poked him.

'Do you want to come or not?' He sprung to life and looked at me with a fixed grin on his face.

'Let's!' He walked stiffly to the nearest movie theatre.

'Umm... Killua? It's that way.' I pointed to the other direction. He laughed and swung around.

'Of course! What else?' I shook my head and shoved all the popcorn into his arms and one of the tickets so that I could hold my once-a-staff-but-now-a-walking-stick and my packet of dried pineapple comfortably.

'So let's go watch the movie then.'

'Sure!' And I walked next to clockwork Killua, opening my packet of pineapple. I peered at him from underneath my humongous hat.

Was he ok?

* * *

**Killua's view**

I walked next to Wind, holding the popcorn with both arms mechanically.

Why was Wind's hat so big? I couldn't walk next to her without the rim of it nearly bashing into my head!

I turned to tell her to take her hat off, opening my mouth to speak… but no sound came out. What was wrong with me? Just because Wind looked so innocent and cute in that blue, dotty dress… that couldn't steal my ability to talk right?

I opened my mouth again, ready to talk. Then Wind looked over and smiled at me.

No sound came out. I opened my mouth once or twice (probably like a goldfish) trying to tell her take the stupid _cute_ hat off and gave up.

I quickly looked back ahead to hide my face. My face began to burn. And so I continued to walk mechanically next to her.

Thank goodness Gon had forced me to wear these sunglasses.

* * *

'No no NOO Killua! You're supposed to be natural! Smile at Wind! Buy her drinks! Then go to the horror movie so Wind can cling to you!' Efoe muttered viciously hiding behind a pot plant.

'Nothing's going to plan, is it?' Zushi said while trying to not to laugh at Killua's reactions.

'Killua's never been on a date before. And with Wind, he's always been stiff.' Gon said while spying through a pair of binoculars, a sweat drop slowly trickling down his face.

'Oh well, I hope at least he can loosen up during that comedy thing they're watching.' Efoe said disgustedly. 'Those horror movie tickets! Wasted!'

'Oh well...' Gon said consolingly. 'At least they will have fun!'

'Do they look like they're having fun to you, Gon? Killua's moving like a clockwork machine and Wind's wondering if she's supposed to be here! It's not supposed to work that way!' Efoe ranted.

'Well, do you want to go closer?' Zushi muttered. 'I can't see much at all.'

'Let's go!'

* * *

**Wind's view**

I was laughing my head off.

'They're so lame it's funny!' Killua was just looking at the screen confusedly.

'Why are they doing that?' I looked at him.

'It's comedy, Killua! Relax and enjoy!'

The main character stepped on a banana peel and fell over. 'AHAHAHAHAAAA!'

'Relax huh? I really should do that. Relax...' He took a deep breath in and out.

I grinned.

'Hey, want to go to the aquarium after this? I've always wanted to watch fish. And there seem to be so many interesting species.'

Killua nodded. 'What about now? I don't get this movie at all.'

'Why not?' I shrugged. We got out of our seats and walked out of the theatre.

'Though...' Killua said.

'Yeah?'

'I've only looked at poisonous fish in my whole life. I wonder what other types there are...' I looked at him with a sweat-drop on my face. He looked at me defensively. 'Don't look at me like that!'

'Seriously Killua, you're seriously deprived.'

'No I'm not!'

We stepped onto the bus and I tapped my walking stick to an empty seat as Killua bought two tickets for us to the aquarium. Killua _still _had his sunglasses on, and as we talked, he became visibly more relaxed.

We were in the middle of a discussion when there were very three very suspicious thumps on the roof of the bus. I shrugged, thinking it may be an anime thing.

We got off the bus and went into the aquarium.

I paid of course. Killua still didn't have money. (I suspected it was from the chocolate he had been buying non-stop for the last two months).

So we went in to the see the marvels of the HunterXHunter world.

* * *

'They're going into an aquarium!'

'Then we can commence plan number 56!'

'No, it was 55!'

'It was 58!'

'Who cares? Let's go and commence plan fifty-something!' Efoe said excitedly. Zushi groaned.

'But my butt still hurts from jumping onto the bus...'

'Stop complaining and move! It's lucky we made so many plans. Now… who bought money?' Efoe looked around expectantly to see the blank faces of the other two. Zushi held up his hands in defence.

'I'm only on level 100. I don't get much money!'

'You, Gon?'

'Ehehehe... I forgot?' Efoe sighed and took out his own wallet.

'I'll need to pay for everyone then...' Efoe and Gon cheered. 'With interest.' Their faces dropped.

'You're mean, Efoe...'

'Only towards money, Gon, only towards money. Anyway, let's go!'

And so my "date" with Killua continued...

* * *

**Review! ^^ Anything confusing, or anything, just review! (Oh, and for you all who think this is a blatant self-insert, Wind and I only have our love for food the same. Everything else is radically different. TT_TT She's so much awesomer than me, it's not funny.)**

**I have posted a new story. - ^ - Please read it? It's for the Katekyo Hitman Reborn category though, and its style is different because I'm trying hard to create a whole new character that **_**isn't**_** Wind, so... for all you who also read Katekyo, please try it out? And review? I really want to know your views.**

**And see you all next week! Good bye tests! Goodbye studying! FANFICTION IS GOING TO TAKE OVEEEER!**


	48. Bloody sharks and romantic fish

**The date 2! **

**I must thank my sister for her beta-ing, my good old friend RGNN for slacking off *glare* and my lovely lovely reviewers and favouriters and story-alerters. YOU ALL RULE! (or technically not, since having more than one ruler wouldn't be called ruling anymore...)**

**But anyway, enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Zushi and Efoe stood tersely outside, Zushi rubbing his butt a little. A crackle came from the walkie-talkie in Efoe's hand.

'–They have gone and bought tickets over– 'Gon's voice crackled through. He had been chosen to stalk Wind and Killua after careful deliberation. After all, both Wind and Killua had good senses, good observational skills (though it was hard to say for a certain white-haired boy right now) and good perception. And Gon was well… Gon. He was _good_ at stalking. He excelled at it! So he had been chosen.

'Where are they going?' Efoe asked then hastily tacked on an 'over.'

'–Umm… Inside? Over –'

'No, Gon. After they go inside.' Efoe said patiently, trying to ignore Zushi who was on his back peering over the wall. He was also trying to ignore, of course, the weird stares he was getting from the general public and the worried mothers that were ushering their children away from him.

He wasn't successful.

'–I'm buying tickets now… They seem to be going towards the shark area. Over–'

'SHARKS? WHYYYYYY? They should be going to the romantic tropical fish area! Or the beautiful jellyfish area! Why the _sharks?_' Efoe burst out. He glared at the hapless Zushi in annoyance. 'Ow, watch it, Zushi! You're killing my spine!'

'Oh, sorry.'

'–Err… Efoe? You forgot the over, over. –'

'WHO CARES ABOUT THE FRIGGIN' OVER WHEN OUR STUPID FRIGGIN' COUPLE DOESN'T KNOW THE MEANING OF FRIGGIN' ROMANTIC AND IS FRIGGIN' GOING OVER TO FRIGGIN' LOOK AT THE FRIGGIN' SHARKS?'

'–...Me? Over–' Gon's voice came crackling through. '–I got the tickets! Over. –' Efoe sighed and pushed Zushi off his back.

'Let's get going then. Over.' He said as he dusted his knees. Zushi was once again standing there rubbing his butt.

'Oi, Efoe! You didn't have to push me! Now it hurts even _more_!' Efoe just shrugged and walked towards Gon, who was waiting there holding three tickets, his trade-mark enthusiastic grin in place. He simply handed them over, and Efoe nodded. Zushi shot Efoe a hurt look and went to Gon. The three of them walked inside together. _Then_ Gon went off to stalk Wind and Killua, leaving Efoe and Zushi to their own devices.

This wasn't a good thing. At least, not for two certain people…

* * *

**Wind's view**

'You know, Killua? It's the first time I've ever been to an aquarium. I was always cooped up inside just in case I overexerted myself.' I told him as I paid for our tickets. We walked into the aquarium.

'Yeah, me too. The closest I've seen to an aquarium is my mother's fish tank, and that only contains piranhas, so it doesn't count.' I looked at Killua with a raised eyebrow.

'Piranhas? Seriously?'

'Yeah.' I laughed and looked at the map I was holding. I was pretty glad Killua had gone over his total iceblock faze. I mean, it was amusing the first time, then the second and third time… not so amusing. And it was hard striking up conversation with an ice-block you know?

'Well, let's get to one of these areas… Wow, it's actually pretty big.' Killua looked over my shoulder and then hastily stepped back. And pointed.

'Why don't we go there?' I looked in the direction he was pointing. 'The Shark Exhibit?' I read slowly. Killua suddenly looked unsure.

'Umm… If you don't want to, it's fine.'

'No! I love sharks! Let's go!' I reached out and took his hand and started dragging him. A sudden _crack! _came from where Killua had stood. I turned around and raised my eyebrows. He had frozen up again, the now familiar purple lines covering the entire left side of his face. I sighed. What was wrong with him today?

I absent-mindedly tapped my walking-stick-once-staff and dragged him forward, my sun-hat crammed inside a bag whacking my hip (the stupid, too-small-to-carry-anything-bag another of Efoe's ideas; I swear he knew more about dressing a girl up than a girl) since we weren't outside. It continued that way, me dragging Killua, Killua gradually thawing out. We reached the shark area with Killua only mildly stiff.

Thank goodness.

'Wow…' I gaped up. Killua unfroze with a snap and looked at the entrance with his hands in his pockets, though he was also staring at the entrance.

The entrance to the shark area was this huuuuuge shark head, its jaws gaping wide as an entrance for the visitors. Watching other people walk into the gaping maw and into the red-lit throat was a bit disconcerting, since it looked really _real_ in a non-real way.

'Let's go in then!'

'Yeah.' Killua said with his hands still in his pockets. Maybe he didn't like me dragging him by the hand? I shrugged and skipped inside carefully avoiding the teeth. Killua followed, walking slowly. I turned around with a pout. And for some reason, he looked at my face and immediately looked away, looking instead at one of those information tablets they have all around the place. The red light in the tunnel made him look all red, red hair, red-tinged skin, etc.

'Killua, walk faster! Or I'll drag you again!' He looked sharply at me and walked a bit faster, still in his slouch and dragging foot-steps. I fell back to walk next to him, staring at the really detailed work that the people had done.

They had even drawn veins!

'I really like this place.'

Killua nodded. 'Yeah.'

'I want to do something really bad.' Killua looked sharply at me.

'What?'

'Yup!' I quietly slunk over and crouched down. Then with a finger, I burnt a little circle onto the floor. 'Now I'll always know that I was here!' Killua looked at the burnt circle.

'You're weird, you know that?'

'Yeah. Of course I know, idiot.' He shrugged. 'Oh look, the end of the tunnel!' I ran forward to see a non-red long glass corridor with sharks all around. 'That's so awesome…' The speakers came to life and a voice boomed out.

'Guests, you are lucky enough to come here exactly at the shark feeding time! Please enjoy the experience.'

I excitedly pressed my face to the glass, staring up at the place above the water, where a shadowy figure was standing with what looked like a large tank. Probably the feed-the-fish guy.

The figure reached over to the large tank, and threw something into the water. Immediately, the water surrounding the thing in the water – probably the shark food – turned red, and all the sharks suddenly rushed towards the red place. The water began to swirl and bubble with the thrashing movements of the sharks. I couldn't even see the individual sharks anymore. The bodies of the sharks were all entwined, moving sinuously in a big, ordered mess, if that makes sense.

'As you can see, we cover the food with blood to attract the sharks because they are extremely sensitive to the presence of blood...' The voice droned on and on while the sharks fed, giving bits of information that I tuned out of.

Actually, from the shouts and exclamations of the people in the tunnel, I had a feeling that no one was listening to the voice and its information.

Suddenly, the water right on top of Killua and my head turned red, and more sharks, as well as sharks from the first feeding frenzy, rushed over, turning into a swirling mass on top of my head. I craned my neck, gaping at the shark. My eyes flickered between the two feeding points in front of us and on top of us. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Killua doing the same thing.

All along the corridor, water turned red, and feeding points were established. The melee in front of us had slowly diminished as more feeding areas were created. Smaller sharks probably ran away to less dangerous feeding areas, since all the humungous sharks had rushed over first and dominated the food falling into the water.

I glanced at Killua and catching his eye, grinned widely at him and gave him a thumbs-up. He grinned and gestured back, then we both looked to the sharks in front of us just in time to see a tiger shark the size of a submarine decapitate a dead tuna fish.

* * *

**The stalkers' view**

'What the HELL are they doing now, staring at sharks eating bleeding fish?' Efoe glared at the two pale-haired figures staring entranced at the deadly creatures tearing apart dead fish. 'Can't they pick something more romantic? Like CORAL REEF AREA EXHIBIT THINGS? With PRETTY COLOURS and EXOTIC FISH? Not SAVAGE SHARKS more intent on KILLING than on CREATING a ROMANTIC MOOD?'

Zushi elbowed Efoe hard, making Efoe double up in pain. 'Shut up, Efoe! They'll hear us!' Zushi said, trying to suppress his grin at finally getting revenge for the older boy's abuse from before.

'Yeah Efoe, you're so loud all the time.' Gon glanced at Efoe, and then focused back onto the couple before them still gaping at the feeding sharks with shining eyes.

Efoe groaned. 'Why do we bother helping two people with no sense of romance AT ALL get together?' he asked no-one in particular.

Gon grinned at him. 'You're the one who suggested it.'

Zushi laughed at him. 'Yeah! You're the one who wanted to see them together "to be a cute couple for us to see" to most.'

Efoe groaned again. 'What was I thinking?' Then he looked at the couple, who had matching expressions and occasionally glanced at one another with brilliant smiles.

'Man, they are so cute together!' Efoe leapt up from behind the shark tooth (where they had been hiding) and punched a fist in the air. 'WE MUST PERSEVERE AND GET THEM TOGETHER!'

Gon and Zushi sighed at Efoe's sudden change of heart (his fifty-fourth time declaring the exact same thing since the start of their date) and pulled him back behind the tooth, pointedly ignoring the old granny frowning at them from inside the exhibit.

* * *

**Wind's view **

'That… was so awesome!' I said with sparkling eyes. 'Let's see… the next area is the tropical fish area!' I heard a small sound that sounded like a "yesssssss" in the corner. 'You hear something?'

'No.'

'Oh, okay.' I walked forward, dragging Killua's elbow, with him reluctantly plodding along. We entered the tropical fish area, with its coral statues everywhere and blue lighting. It wasn't as awesome as the shark, but it was definitely much prettier. We walked in and sat on the seats that gave the full view of the whole wall of tropical fishes that were swimming around everywhere. I

t was very calming, and I put my cane next to the seat and leaned back.

'Aah, today was nice.'

'Yeah.'

'Except for Efoe and Zushi forcing me to wake up so early.'

'Yeah.'

'But I guess they had their reasons.'

'Yeah.'

'Are you even listening, Killua?'

'Yeah.'

I sighed and looked at the fishes. They were so pretty. Then I looked at the time.

'Aah! Killua! We need to go! It's already five in the evening, and there was this thing I wanted to do!' Killua looked curiously at me.

'Oh, ok. We can come back later anyway. The aquarium's not going to run away, we'll just come back and explore the rest of it next time.'

'Yup!' I stood up and stretched. Killua stood up as well, and when I was leaning over to get my cane, I had this very weird feeling that there was something being yanked under me.

And I fell. Right on top of Killua.

Ah, the cliché of all clichés. Though this time, Killua had become an ice-block again, his hands frozen around my shoulders in an attempt to catch me, I guess. But right now, it just kind of trapped me there.

Sigh.

How troublesome.

* * *

**The stalker's view**

'I must take things into my own hands!' Efoe exclaimed loudly, causing some people around them to look disapprovingly at him. He ignored them, successfully.

'But how?'

'Ah, you wouldn't know now, would you?' Efoe said mock-cheerfully. 'Gon! Sneak up to them and try to hear what they're saying!'

'Ok!' Gon started walking up to them, shiftily hiding behind pot plants and chairs.

'Zushi, stand behind me and be quiet!' Zushi sulked.

'Fine.'

'Report, Gon!'

'–They said they were going to the tropical fish area! Over. –'

Efoe hissed a very quiet 'yessssssssssssss'.

_Now my plan can go into action. Yes, I am genius. I am an utter awesome genius. Wind and Killua should be happy that they get to enact a plan made by ME! Now, just to get them to do what I want them to do…_

'–Efoe! They nearly found you out! Over. –' Efoe clamped his hands over his mouth and looked at the two unsuspecting innocent people. They started walking towards the tropical fish section, talking on the way.

_Yes, the atmosphere is perfect, Killua isn't frozen up for once, Wind looks like she's actually enjoying it, and they're going to the relaxing _pretty_ tropical fish section! Not some gory shark feeding. Tropical fish always make a good stage…_

Wind and Killua weaved through the coral statues in front of the area and went into the short tunnel.

_Now, I must find the chance to use my ability. Ho, they must be unsuspecting. I must be careful…_

Efoe sneaked in, with Zushi close behind.

'Hey, Efoe, what are you doing?' Efoe turned around and glared at Zushi, finger firmly on lips to signify a very firm BE QUIET! to Zushi. Zushi just shook his head and went forward before Efoe could catch him.

He wanted to enjoy the aquarium too, thank you very much.

Gon was already there, in the back corner looking at the fish happily. Zushi was climbing up there to join them, and Wind and Killua…

Efoe looked around and saw them sitting in the middle row, Wind leaning back and Killua looking at the fish relaxedly.

_Aha, perfect._

Efoe sidled closer to them and activated his nen really weakly, hoping they wouldn't sense it. Then he slid a really _really_ thin sheet of nen under their feet.

Or more like Wind's feet.

They sat there for awhile, and then suddenly Wind looked at her watch and talked to Killua. Then she stood up, with Killua close behind.

Then Wind leaned towards Killua to get her cane.

_Now!_

Efoe yanked the nen under her shoes, and she fell forward with a surprised look on her face. Then a resigned one, when she realised what position she was in.

This surprised Efoe, because he thought that she would at least be _embarrassed_. But Killua…

Killua became an ice-block again. Efoe groaned and nearly bashed his head against the wall. Gon and Zushi were happily eating in the corner in contrast.

Efoe slowly moped towards them, stealing a handful of gummies while at it. Then he watched the two of them to see how it would work out.

Let's hope that they profess their undying love for each other, like in their plan.

_Hehe, all is not lost yet! They can still profess! _

Efoe eyes the scene with a critical eye.

_That is, whenever Killua snaps out of his iceblock mode._

_

* * *

_

**Wind's view**

'Err… Killua? Can you let go of me? Killua? Killuaaaaaaa.'

No response.

'Killua, if you don't let go of me, how can we get out of this position?' I asked in a calm voice.

I had a crush on this guy. A little crush, but still a crush, none-the-less. But he didn't like me, so I should act natural, and act normal.

Anyway, this was too anime cliché for me to feel anything special about this.

'Killua, snap out of it. Come on…' I slapped him on the cheeks a little. It always seemed to work in the other animes. But… it didn't work.

I sighed and gathered up all the available moisture in the air. Then I put it in front of Killua's face and let go.

'W-w-what?' He spluttered and looked at the position we were in. He started to stiffen up.

'Killua, if you _dare_ turn into an ice-block again, I shall personally drown you with the coldest water I have in my arsenal.' He shook himself out of it and blushed.

'I'm sorry Wind!' He let go of my shoulders so I could get up. I rubbed my shoulders a bit. He had a strong grip.

_Which is to be expected of course. He can open sixteen tonnes of door after all…_

I shrugged in reply.

'It's nothing… But.' I looked around the room. 'I really like this aquarium… Hey, is that Zushi?' His white martial arts outfit stood out.

'Gon's there too.'

'And Efoe.'

'What are they doing there? Gon!' Killua called out. Gon looked up with a snap and a smile. Then he froze when Efoe whispered something. Zushi looked alarmed too, and they suddenly bolted for the exit.

'Oh no, you don't.'

I chased them, with Killua hot on my heels. But I had to slow down though, to get through the coral statues.

I wouldn't want to break them after all. They were really pretty and detailed. They continued sprinting.

'After them!'

'Yeah!'

We chased them out of the aquarium, Gon and I laughing, Killua still blushing a little, Efoe having this conspiring look on his face and Zushi with this funny desperate expression on his face.

Definitely a moment I would remember.

It wasn't until a bit later that I realised that it had already been two months.

The story arc was picking up again.

* * *

**Well, the story is starting canon again! ^^ Haha, hoped you enjoyed the date. Killua in iceblock mode seemed so unlikely I just had to put it in. XD**

**See you all next week!**


	49. Nen sorting and earrings

**Hello! Extending my thanks to all my lovely reviewers! And story-alerters and favouriters, or course. My good old friend RGNN and my sister fore beta-ing! (she didn't do much this chapter though...)**

**WARNING: This chapter will be a bit confusing. So... yeah. ^^**

**

* * *

**

'Gon, Killua, now you will train with Zushi. Gon, you've kept my promise these two months haven't you?'

'Yes.' Gon looked at the string on his little finger. 'To tell the truth, I've been tempted a few times, but every time I looked at the string, it calmed me.'

'It's because I put my nen in it.' Wing-sensei said with his usual smile. Gon looked up incredulously.

'Really?' He asked with wide eyes.

'Just kidding.' We all sweat-dropped at that. He could joke?

'How do you know that he had kept his promise? After all, he could've said anything he wanted.' Killua pointed out, looking at Wing-sensei.

'That's because the string wasn't broken. Gon,' he looked at Gon, 'can you show us your nen?' Gon nodded and closed his eyes and smoothly transferred to the state where his nen was covering his whole body.

My eyes widened. I couldn't feel it before, but now I that I actually knew how to use nen (well, kind of anyway), I realised.

Gon was really strong. And by the looks of it, Killua was too since his nen levels were over the level of Gon. I looked down and sighed.

I needed to improve more, didn't I?

Gon looked up happily.

'I did it! I was afraid I would forget, actually.' He said. Wing-sensei smiled.

'Nen is like cycling and swimming, once you learn you can't forget. Of course to improve it, you need to practice.'

'But I didn't practice and I did it faster and easier than before!' Gon protested.

'That's because you've been practicing ten daily, haven't you? Now Gon, show me your finger.' Gon held up his hand and he started.

'It broke!' Killua looked at it wonderingly.

'But didn't you say that even when you scrubbed at it madly in the bath with soap it still didn't come off?'

'I tied it in a way that when you used your nen it would come off, thanks to my nen.' He said in his smart way, he glasses reflecting light squares. I stood up.

I didn't exactly want to watch a gory fight with Hisoka and the poor guy who died.

'Going toilet. Come back later.' Then I went out the door, listening to them talking a script that I had read over and over.

And it wasn't as if I didn't know what happened with Hisoka's fight… I had to develop my own abilities.

I stalked down the corridor, looking at my hands.

Although every princess had a weakness, according to the books, _theoretically_ our power should be all equal. Then why couldn't I handle earth properly? Why can't I even _use_ the black element thingy I did when I really tried?

So I sat outside the room, in a meditative position, trying out something Wing-sensei had told me to do when I had some free time.

_Breathe in… close your eyes and calm yourself. And try to see your nen._

Wing-sensei had said that this needed utmost concentration. It was like gyo (seeing nen because you put nen in your eyes), only reflecting it and looking at yourself. Hardest thing is that you mustn't try manipulating your nen to do it, or you would see a completely different picture than the one you're looking for.

So I tuned out everything.

* * *

I looked around. Was this the inside of my nen?

This looked surprisingly like the yellow-skied dimension… I walked around a little and found the tree and the chess set. A vein ticked in my forehead.

This was the yellow-skied dimension! I had fallen asleep!

I growled and forced myself awake. I'll do it this time.

**

* * *

**

I kicked the ground of the yellow-skied dimension.

Again? This was the twentieth time!

I sat down and sighed. I guess what Wing-sensei said about it not being so easy had been right. But… I looked around. This place was a lot more peaceful than outside Wing-sensei's room. I sat down under the tree and meditated.

Who knows? Maybe my subconsciousness was sending me here for a reason.

I closed my eyes. Breathe in… Breathe out. Relax and try and see my nen…

**

* * *

****Two hours later…**

I sighed and dropped flat on my back.

Two words to describe my arduous efforts for the past few hours.

Not working.

I turned around on my stomach and half-heartedly tried again, closing my eyes. Ah, this desert is really yellow isn't it? I thought about random stuff until I had nearly drifted to sleep. Then I suddenly saw a glimpse of a… picture of really tangled coloured strings?

I sat up.

What? I tried again. It was a distant non-caring feeling. I tried to grasp it again, and it slipped by my fingers.

I cursed and tried again.

**

* * *

****Who knows how long later…**

I was in a room with yellow carpet, light yellow glass brick walls and a green ceiling. The glass bricks let in light, and I could see little things everywhere.

There was a picture of a hospital, which had darts all over it, as if someone had thrown them because they hated the even the _idea_ of hospital. Then there was the bracelet Dusky had given me for our first birthday together.

She had made it herself, as she didn't have much of an allowance in the orphanage. But they had taken it off when I had one of my chemo sessions. I had never seen it again.

Pictures and little odds and ends that I remember had been important to me (or hated really) was all around the place. I never actually remembered taking a picture of my family and me standing in front of our new house near the hospital.

I walked around the room, marvelling over this and that. I took delight in the whole (current) Hunter series and nearly sat down to devour them again. Then I realised there was a new book and my eyes had nearly popped out of their sockets from shock.

But I ignored all that and kept walking (if I could make visiting here a habit, I could always read it later). There was everything, but one question kept popping up in my brain.

Pineapple. My life was centred around pineapple. Where was it? I looked around the place. I had unwittingly walked right in the middle, and then I realised.

The whole _room_ was a pineapple. Somehow, the room that held my whole life was in a room that was like pineapple. I nearly laughed.

Nearly_._

I walked around, trying to find my nen. Those tangled strings… where were they?

I looked around again, walking around the room yet again, and I still hadn't found it. I frowned and sat down.

If I was me… where would I hide my nen?

Somewhere quiet and safe. So where was quiet and safe?

I looked towards the corner and voila! A trapdoor. And opened it and stepped it, unafraid because it was lit like the room above. And at the bottom was the piece of cloth.

It was a huge, undulating, pretty, bright _mess._ It was all tangled and sometimes it seemed like one strand was strangling the other.

There were five colours, which I quickly connected was to do with the five elements. One was a pearly white, then a shifting blue, a flickering red, a weird but still pretty greeny-brown then black.

The white was dominating everything. It was obvious. Then the blue and red took hold, seeming to be equal and fighting each other. The greeny-brown was only sometimes glimpsed, in the background and so rare that I nearly didn't see it at all.

And well… the black was just _there._ It was in tiny little strands in the middle of everything. As I stared, I remembered Wing-sensei's words.

'Everyone's nen shows itself in different ways. Ropes, cloths, armour, weapons, food, mirrors, anything. But one thing is certain. If it is tangled you need to untangle it.'

His words made so much more sense now. I walked around the pieces of string and successfully found the ends, but two centimetres in and it was already tangled. I sighed and looked down to see a piece of paper.

I picked it up, and was surprised to see a whole list of requirements that made my powers. There were so many! I didn't know there were so many…

I skimmed through the list. It was mostly things that I do or don't do normally, so I hadn't broken any of them. But at the end, I frowned to see

"_Requirement No.67_: Afterwards, Windfarest Sani will return back to her home world."

My nen stemmed from the fact I was going back to Earth after this. I put it down, a bit disconcerted. I pushed it to the back of my mind and looked at the pieces of string again.

I'll need something to hold them down while I try to untangle them… Just as that thought popped into my mind, I saw five ring-looking things in the corner. And they had colours corresponding to the nen strings too!

I put them on the end of the strings and was delighted they automatically clung onto the string. As I pushed them up the string so that they would hold the strong at the point where I was untangling it, the ring absorbed the string instead.

I was confused to think if that was good or not, but I just shrugged. This was my brain, it was ok.

So I set to work untangling.

**

* * *

**

When I was hungry, something popped up with food, when I was thirsty drinks came out of no-where. When my back was sore, it gave me a comfortable chair to sit on. When I was cold, there was a fireplace.

I accepted it all readily, just concentrating on untangling the threads and pushing the rings up so that the strings couldn't get tangled again. I didn't know how long I had been in there. It was just hard knot after hard knot after hard knot after all.

Then it was finally the last ten centimetres. I worked feverishly. It was a particularly large knot, and I was stuck. But I unpicked it and slid the rings to the other side of the strings.

I wiped my sweat with a towel and smiled. No more string, my nen was in those rings now. I stared at them curiously but was distracted by a door that suddenly appeared. I walked towards it.

I raised a hand to push it open and was surprised to see the rings on my fingers. I took them off, put them on the table and tried to open the door again.

The rings suddenly appeared onto my fingers again. A vein twitched in annoyance on my forehead. I pulled them off, threw them behind me and rushed through the door.

Then I was swallowed by a kaleidoscope of colours, and I realised that… the rings were still on my fingers. I sighed and accepted it.

Then I woke up.

* * *

'Wind's awake!'

I blinked as faces peering at me became clearer.

'What?'

'We were so afraid that you had a relapse into that sickness you had until Wing-sensei said that you were doing something to do with nen, and you slept for days and days and we were getting worried…' Gon babbled. I sat up quickly and noticed I was in my room.

'What? Days and days?' Gon nodded.

'Today's May 30th. You just missed our fights! Killua and I both won, by the way!' He added happily. I slumped back down.

Days and days? I thought it was only a few hours! And I missed their fights!

…I was looking forward to that.

'Today we're going to start Hatsu. Do you feel up to going?' Killua asked, looking at me for once without that weird red face. I nodded and got out of bed.

'Yeah, I'm fine.' I got up and winced as something dug into my fingers. I looked down to see…

The five rings had followed me into the real world. I stared at them.

No way.

I sighed as I weakly flopped up and staggered towards the bathroom.

I would probably get another long nen lecture from Wing-sensei about this…

**

* * *

****With Dusky**

'We have another three train rides to go after this, so rest.' Kurapika said gently to Dusky. Dusky nodded and yawned, leaning on the window of the train cabin. 'I'll wake you up when we get there.' He added.

Dusky had already nodded off.

And she had this peculiar dream…

* * *

'_Happy birthday!'_

_Dusky watched as a little girl with silver eyes gave a present to a blond haired boy. The boy smiled down at her._

'_What did you get?'_

'_Guess!' The boy shrugged, and went into his house, waving for the girl to come in. The girl did, but ran out at the sight of what looked like the boy's parents. Weirdly enough, they were wearing those weird clan things Kurapika was always wearing._

_The boy sighed and chased after her, yelling over his shoulder to his parents about coming back in about ten minutes._

_They smiled and waved, the mother seeming to get ready for a party when he came back. Dusky floated behind the boy. This town was nostalgic, as if __she was __coming back after__ going somewhere for__ a long time. And the little boy seemed oddly familiar…_

'_Open it! Open it!' The girl said excitedly, shoulder length hair bouncing in excitement. The boy laughed and opened it. Then he froze._

'_Err… These are earrings.'_

'_Yeah! I saw Uncle wearing one and I thought giving you one might be cool too!' The girl said excitedly. Dusky laughed __at the girl's comments__. That was her type of logic._

'_But he was only wearing one earring right? Boys can't wear two earrings!' The girl pouted and seemed to think. Then she grabbed the box and pulled an earring out._

'_Then we'll share! You'll wear one earring, I'll wear the other!' It was a simple earring, Dusky noticed, silver with a reddish pinkish jewel hanging from it. 'I like it, since it's shiny and you'll like it since its simple, right?' _

_The boy nodded and took out the other earring. The girl smiled smugly._

'_We'll always remember each other now. And don't you forget to give me a good birthday present when my birthday comes!' The blond boy laughed and ruffled her hair. She pouted at that._

'_Ok. I'll remember.'_

_They ran back towards his house, though the girl leaving half-way saying that her mother would be making a fuss now._

_And then the scene faded away…_

**

* * *

**

Dusky woke up from Kurapika's gentle shaking.

'Wake up. We need to get off on the next stop.' Dusky blearily nodded, and Kurapika sat back up straight. The movement caused his earring to swing, and Dusky stared.

It seemed familiar… as if connected to her dream. Her dream was important, she knew, but she couldn't remember.

Dusky yawned, and all thoughts of the earring faded away.

* * *

**^^ Review? (OH!) Lovely people have drawn art for this fic! The links are on my profile! =^= So go and look! *excited* See you all next week! (oh... and for all of you who still don't know, I actually have another story going! Though, I admit, it isn't as humourous as this one so... take a look?) ^^**


	50. Gon and Hisoka FIGHT!

**Don't kill me please! I have a reason for my lateness and that is…**

**Life. And the last week of school (which is surprisingly full of hw. Stupid teachers.)**

**Thank you for my reviewers! I have reached the fifty mark! ^^ Hehe, my awesome sister who beta-ed and wrote a part of this for me, my good old friend RGNN, my favouriters and story-alerters (though… review?) and everyone else who read this story!**

**Stopping my rambling, please read. I hope you enjoy this… random instalment. Haha!**

**

* * *

**

Wing-sensei looked at the rings in interest.

'So you said that in your inner room, you inserted all your nen into these rings?'

'Yeah.' I said, not formal for once, because I was looking at the rings too.

'How curious. How utterly utterly curious.' He muttered to himself. I grinned.

'I know it's very interesting, but it's nearly time for Gon's match. Let's go!' He looked up and nodded.

'Zushi! Where are you? We're going to Gon's match with Hisoka now!' Zushi hurried out of the bathroom.

'Sorry! Let's go now!' He said as he nearly tripped over himself to put on shoes. Then he hurried down the stairs. 'I want to get in time to encourage Gon in his match!' I hurried after him.

'Wait for me, Zushi!' I put my shoes on as well, and my staff banged against my leg as I sped up to catch up with him. We ran down the streets where there were people yelling out about 'last tickets for Hisoka's and Gon's match!' and people hurrying like we were to get into the Celestial tower.

The elevators were packed. There was a _line_ to get into them. I stared at the line and stared at the tower and got an evil idea.

'We'll never reach level 107 in time to encourage Gon at this rate!' Zushi despaired. I grabbed his arm and tugged him out of line.

'What are you doing, Wind…' He trailed off as he saw the evil gleam in my eyes. Then he saw my staff, then the tower, and looked at me.

'No.'

'Yes, Zushi, yes.'

'No.'

'Yes.'

'No.'

'Yes.'

'NO!'

'No choice, Zushi.' I tugged him on and jumped, the wings expanding as I went.

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, I'M GONNA DIE!' I laughed as the people under us became more and more like ants. I broke a window and went in. Zushi paled.

'Wind… I think you'd need to pay for that.' I shrugged. With Jeb's wallet, I could get as much money as I want.

Pity I couldn't use it to get stuff for other people.

'Gon!' Gon, who had been talking to Killua, turned around and smiled.

'Wind! Zushi!' We reached him and I whacked him on the back.

'Good luck!' He gave a determined smile and fingered something in his pocket.

'Yeah. I'll need it.'

'G-g-good luck, Gon.' Gon looked down at Zushi worriedly.

'Are you ok, Zushi? You look a bit pale.' He smiled.

'I'm fine! But please direct any window bills to Wind please?' Gon had a question mark above his head while Efoe rushed into the room.

'Gon! Good luck! Bash that pretty face of his, yeah?' Gon smiled.

'YEAH!' We blinked at his enthusiastic response and all laughed. We slowly went out.

'Careful, we all know that Hisoka's strong.' Gon nodded with a smile on his lips. His eyes were focused on something behind us. I sighed. He hadn't absorbed any of that, had he?

'Yeah.'

And so, we left Gon staring at the entrance to the stadium to get good seats. At least it was a reassuring thought that Hisoka won't kill Gon because he was an 'unripe fruit'.

What a creepy paedo.

A cool creepy paedo.

* * *

**Gon's view**

My fight with Hisoka has arrived! I must fight to the fullest and earn my right to give him back his badge! Then I will not owe him anything more, and I will have repaid my debt.

I must concentrate...

* * *

**Back to Wind's view**

I watched Gon walk away to the fighting people's area, still slightly worried since Gon's glassy-eyed-from-over-concentrating gaze was disconcerting, and followed the others to the audience stands.

Actually, it was more like following Efoe's voice bellowing out over the noise of the other already noisy spectators, his excitement making him even louder than usual.

Once Gon had disappeared from view, I turned back to the others... and then winced. Stupid Efoe and his loud voice! It wasn't that obvious when I was concentrating more on Gon and worrying about him, but now that I'm actually listening to him, he could probably be hired on the spot by the Celestial Tower to become a match announcer, being loud (and annoying) enough.

'Killua! Aren't you scared for Gon at all? He's friggin' fighting HISOKA! Who is like _the_ scariest, creepiest person ever!'

Killua sighed and looked at Efoe. 'I'm more worried for him than scared right now, Efoe.'

'WHAT? REALLY? But my heart is thumping like crazy just thinking about it! How about you, Zushi?'

'I kinda feel the same as Killua, since Gon's really strong and super gifted at nen. I'm just scared that Gon'll do something stupid.'

'Yeah.' Killua nodded wisely. 'Exactly.'

Efoe nearly steamed with exasperation. 'But it's HISOKA! Who's really really really really SCARY and CREEPY and KILLS WITH CARDS!' He continued to shout really loudly, attracting the attention of practically the whole corridor as we all moved slowly into the stadium. People began to shout things back at Efoe.

'Yeah, boy! Gon's going to get pawned!' said one fighter dude with guns the size of watermelon. His friend next to him, another massively muscle-y dude with a purple mohawk, snorted and punched the first guy's arm.

'Gon might get pawned, but I bet you he's not gonna go down without a fight. Man, this will be one epic fight. And anyway, that little dude is smart. He's not gonna get killed like that doppelganger dude Hisoka fought against last.'

Efoe yelled proudly at the mohawk guy. 'Of course Gon's going to be awesome. It's GON!'

Cheers echoed down the hallway.

'That's right!'

'Whoo! Go Gon!'

'No way! Hisoka all the way!'

'Hisoka!'

'Gon FOR THE WIN!'

'HISOKAAA! YOU'RE MY HERO!'

...

'Gon's so cute!' The girl who had said that then squealed loudly. 'I'm SO dating him when he gets older!'

...

Sweatdrop.

Gon had fan girls already? (They never covered this in the anime or manga…)

And then her friend spoke up (just as loudly and just as shrilly).

'If you're dating Gon, then Killua's TOTALLY mine. He is such a hottie! Even though he's only twelve! Imagine him at our age, badass, uber delicious, seventeen...' Cue squeals from both girls.

I cringed and sighed. Stupid loud squealing girls. Don't they know that Killua's mine? He's my friend! Not some object! And why would he be "delicious"?

Even though I was five metres behind the three boys (in an attempt to not be associated with Efoe, the loud, annoying baka), I could still see Killua's ears turn red.

I tried to suppress my laughter. Whatever annoyance I had had at the girls soon turned into laughter as Killua turned redder, and redder, and redder.

Efoe, still shouting at the two muscle men from before, hadn't noticed any of this.

'Hey Killua, don't you think that... Killua? Are you alright? You're all red.'

Killua just brushed Efoe's hand away and walked extremely quickly down the corridor, disappearing into the dark stadium entrance thing. Zushi ran after him.

'Killua, wait! You're going too fast!'

Efoe started to run after them, before stopping and turning around.

'Wind! Where are you?' Uh-oh. I quickly raised a hand to my face, (hopefully) hiding my face from view. Please don't see me, I don't want to be associated with you right now…

'Wind! Why are you hiding behind your hand?'

...

'Nothing. Let's go catch up to Killua, yeah?' And then I ran away from Efoe as fast as I could.

'Wind! Why are you running so fast? The match doesn't start for another fifteen minutes!' Efoe began to sprint after me, shouting goodbyes to the muscle men.

'Bye guys! See you later!'

'See ya, Efoe! We'll meet up for drinks later, yeah?'

By that time, I had already caught up with Killua and Zushi and had sat down already. And I could still hear Efoe call out to them and arrange their meeting.

I tried to massage away my headache from his yelling and the girls' squeals. With his voice, Efoe will never be out of a job. He'll just become a Celestial Tower commentator.

Why was I friends with such a loud person? Stupid Efoe and his bellowing voice. Maybe that's why... what was Efoe's crush's name? Yannie-chan's dad didn't want him to date his daughter.

Finally, Efoe reached us and sat down, thankfully next to Zushi, so that we were sitting in a row with me next to Killua who was next to Zushi who was next to Efoe. Yay! He was sitting furthest from me!

Efoe shouted at us. 'We got good seats! You're so awesome, Killua!'

Killua and I simultaneously blocked our ears with our fingers. Surprisingly, Zushi, who was sitting _right beside him_, was totally unaffected. Maybe because he's already going deaf with a sensei who could shout so loud it can overpower every other person screaming and kill the sound system in Celestial Tower?

'Hey. Why are you blocking your fingers? Listen to me! LISTEN TO ME!'

We were spared by Wing-sensei appearing next to him. Efoe immediately stood up.

'Wing-sensei! Sit here next to your pupil! I'll sit next to you and absorb all your commentary on the match to become stronger!'

Wing-sensei smiled at him and sat down. Efoe immediately plonked himself down next to Wing-sensei and began to talk (more like scream in his ears) with him.

I laughed at Wing-sensei's expressions of confusion as Efoe barraged him with questions that weren't relevant at all.

'Sensei! Why is Hisoka's hair red? Is it his natural hair colour?'

'Sensei! Does Gon ever wear anything else other than his green jacket-and-shorts combo?'

'Sensei! Don't you ever get tired of wearing glasses? You should get contacts!'

And then the shouting of the actual commentator began to resonate throughout the arena, infinitely louder than fifty-million Efoes with the fancy sound systems of the Tower.

My ears... My poor ears… I want earplugs! Or earmuffs at least!

Then I remembered a conversation with Breezy back when we were still in Avril.

'_Breezy, why can you touch boiling stuff with just your hands?' I peered at the wind user while eating my bowl of pineapple sorbet._

_Breezy laughed. 'It's because I have wind-gloves on.'_

'_Huh?'_

'_Look, air is an insulator, yeah? So, by twisting air with breezes and winds, I can make any insulating thing at all. Like my wind-gloves, or earmuffs, or even a jacket, if you make it think enough and with a bit of fire. But that's only possible for you and the Queen.'_

I began to twist a pair of earmuffs for myself. Think enough to protect me from excessive sounds, but with special currents to pull sounds into my ears. Just like how Breezy taught me. Once the last bit of air twisted itself into the earmuffs to form one unending loop of wind, the sound diminished heaps. It was still loud, but it was a comfortable loud. Not a my-ears-are-going-to-bleed loud.

I grinned, and then noticing Killua's pained expressions, made a pair for him too. He gaped as I finished making his pair. Maybe it was because his hearing suddenly decreased so much.

'Don't worry; it's not your hearing dying from overloud idiots like that one over there. They're wind-earmuffs. So don't worry, it's not going to kill your hearing.' Killua grinned at me, still a little bit confused.

'Thanks, Wind. What did you do?'

A movement of green on the stage caught my eye. 'I'll explain later!'

Killua nodded, since he had also noticed the little green figure.

Efoe summarised all our thoughts with one syllable, yelled at the top of his lungs and repeated over and over again.

'Gon! Gon! Gon!'

All over the stadium, Gon supporters began to pick up the chant, while Hisoka fans began to shout his name. The stadium filled with their names, (excepting for those stupid people who only want to see blood and shouting stuff like 'To death!' and 'Kill him!'), practically drowning out the commentator's recap of Gon and Hisoka's progress in the Tower until the bell signifying the start of the match rang. Then the shouts turned into cheers.

Then Gon started running. And then the arena turned silent, or as silent as ten-thousand people squished into a roofed stadium can be, until Gon began to attack Hisoka in a blur of flying limbs.

Zushi whispered to Wing-sensei, 'What is he trying to do?'

'Because he is so much weaker than Hisoka physically, in experience and nen-wise, Gon knows that for him to have even only an extremely small advantage, he needs to attack first and quickly, preventing Hisoka from putting him onto defence.'

Zushi nodded in understanding before asking Wing-sensei another question. Efoe was too engrossed in the fight to even listen, let alone learn from, Wing-sensei's "pearls of wisdom", or whatever he called them before the match.

We all stared at the two figures intently. Then Killua frowned and muttered softly, 'Hisoka hasn't moved from his position at all.'

I glanced at him. 'What?' I must have watched Gon and Hisoka's fight fifty-million times, since their fight was so exciting, but I could not remember Killua saying these things. Maybe because I was so engrossed by the action on the screen and commenting on the fight with Dusky that I never realised what Killua thought of the fight.

'If you look closely at them, Gon's the one darting all over the place. But Hisoka hasn't moved at all. Not even for shifting a foot or something. It's like he's glued down to the floor.'

I stared at Gon and Hisoka again, this time focusing on Hisoka's feet instead of trying to track Gon's attacks.

'You're right. Hisoka's not moving his feet at all.'

'But from there, you can see his weakness.'

'What do you mean?'

Killua opened his mouth to explain, but was interrupted by the judge guy.

'Clean hit! One point for Hisoka!'

The crowd erupted into screams once more.

Killua looked at Gon. 'He'll be considering feints now.'

I looked at him in amazement. He ignored me and continued to talk quietly to himself. 'Hisoka doesn't seem to be having fun either... There's a terrible difference in the practice... But there's the weak point! Hisoka is confident that he has the upper hand. That's why he doesn't run. There's the weakness!'

Then his face changed and smiled. 'And it looks like Gon has realised it too!'

I looked back at the stadium. And then grinned. I remember this. The most epic bit of the fight.

Gon was charging at Hisoka, punching and kicking like before. Hisoka blocked them, nearly yawning with boredom. But then, Gon leapt to the edge of the tile, lifting it easily and then tossed it at Hisoka, who had lost his bored expression.

With speed faster than a bullet, the oversized tile began to crack and then form pieces that flew at Hisoka, who destroyed them into puffs of dust. And then, and then, a green blur. To the side. Launching at Hisoka, who turned a moment too late. A fist, so fast I sensed it on the air currents rather than see it, emerged and whacked into the side of Hisoka's face with the all the force that two tonnes of strength can muster. The green blur solidifying into Gon.

Hisoka widened his eyes at the blow, and began to smile with genuine surprise and excitement, for once not creepy or paedo.

The bits of tile still in the air rained around them, anime effects ensuring that no pieces hit the two standing, face to face, staring at each other.

'Critical hit! Two points for Gon!'

The arena nearly cracked at the sound levels generated by that.

'GON!'

'HISOKA!'

'WHOOOOOOOOOO!' Spectators were nearly incoherent with excitement.

The commentator found her voice back.

'Incredible! Gon got a critical hit! So Gon leads by two to one!'

I tuned out after that, instead of focusing on Hisoka, who had finally begun to move, sauntering slowly towards Gon. Gon began to stride towards Hisoka and stopped in front of the Joker. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a very familiar round white badge with a big, black 44 printed on it. He held it up to Hisoka, who smiled and took it from him, before making it disappear with his magic.

I began to cheer. Gon had finally fulfilled his goal! Zushi was shouting enthusiastically, as was Efoe (has that guy even stopped shouting since before the match?) Even Killua next to me, so unflappable unless he was in one of his brainwashed-by-Illumi-cannot-have-friends moods, was cheering as well.

And then Gon and Hisoka sprang apart, and the match began once more.

* * *

**Ok, you can kill me now. =="**

**Next week! ^^ Ja! *runs away from flying rocks***


	51. Another Author's Note

**The third author's note since I've been up here... *sigh* What happened to my vow of not putting up author's notes?**

**Well... This author's note is about A fallen star and my other story (but well... I have backup chapters for that, so I'm not overly worried about that). It seems like I'm getting slacker and slacker at updating on a weekly basis every Sunday (it's Sunday for me, so yeah) and I'm thinking, maybe I should update sporadically like nearly every other author out there on fanfictiondotnet?**

**Of course, if I can I would update every week, but this is for me not having any guilt on not having a chappie ready on a Sunday when I'm about to sleep... Schedule's getting tougher (holidays mean boredom and lots of catch up work. Procrastination! Though can't, or I would feel even more guilty).**

**If there are any objections to this, just say so in a review and I will try my best to squish out time and get chapters up every week, no matter how late it is. ^^**

**So... opinion? I'll decide from the response I guess... _**


	52. The ripples of change finally appear

**Got off my lazy butt (hey, it is the holidays) and started typing. Spurred on by reviewers, THANK YOU! Expect semi-regular updates from now on! ^^**

**Thanks to reviewers, my sister for beta-ing, good old friend RGNN and every one who reads! (no crappy excuses this time, just try... enjoy? *cheesy grin*)**

* * *

My first alert point came from Hisoka's expected dialogue.

I had been enjoying the fight (wincing in all the right places, you know) and ignoring Efoe's loud yelling in Wing-sensei's ear (to my amusement, Wing-sensei had put nen around his ear to protect himself from the overloud baka that is Efoe) when it came to the part of the fight where Hisoka predicted Gon's Hatsu type.

'You're… in the Enhancement type, aren't you?' Hisoka said with his cool, creepy (pedo) smile. I expected Gon's finger and weirded out expression as he pointed at Hisoka and said "How do you know?"

But instead, Gon tilted his head to the side and asked, (blinking in surprise) 'Enhancement?'

And then I knew something was wrong. Something was very _very_ wrong.

Gon was supposed to have strengthened his nen so much that Wing-sensei called the two of them to learn their Hatsu types. Then their nen increases in their training process, to give Gon even a little (_miniscule_, really…)bit of leeway in his fight with Hisoka. But Gon was now here, standing there with his head tilted to the side, saying that _he didn't know his Hatsu type._

What was going on here?

As I watched Hisoka's eyes light up from finding an unripe apple strong enough to hit him _hard_ without even knowing what _Hatsu_ was (gosh, his pedo-ness seemed to have increased a hundred-fold because of this), I tried to figure it out in my seat at the stands.

I had been out for a few days. When I woke up, Killua had said he was going to learn Hatsu, but then I had gone into Wing-sensei's room first to ask about my rings that stalked me everywhere, and then it was Gon's fight.

Does that mean that… they haven't learnt Hatsu?

The storyline has finally changed? I thought it was strange when I had arrived and nothing had changed (since it's practically a cardinal sin to enter a story and _not _mess up the storyline). But…

_Oh gosh, Gon's going to get crushed…_

And he got crushed indeed

* * *

'Gon!' Killua ran to Gon's side in worry. 'Are you okay?' Gon smiled up at Killua.

'I am ab-so-lute-ly fine!'

Killua whacked Gon's head. 'I was worried you know!' Gon grinned up at him.

'I know.'

I followed a little slowly, a frown on my face. The storyline had changed. It had _changed._ Because of me. I bet they had said something along the lines of "Let's wait for Wind so we can learn it together!" and didn't learn it first.

It was just like them to do so, anyway.

'Hisoka hit really lightly, so I'm not that injured,' Gon explained, smiling innocently. Then he coughed out blood.

Real convincing, Gon.

The doctors fussed about us agitating the patient and hushed us out. Gon looked over their heads and saw me, then smiled at me. I smiled brightly and waved. Gon must have found it weird that I hadn't rushed to him like Killua did.

'Get better by tomorrow, Gon!' I called out over all the irritated doctors' heads. The doctors angrily hushed me (again), but Gon smiled and nodded. Then he got pushed down by an annoyed looking nurse and so we were all suddenly standing in the corridor, staring at Gon's closed door.

'So... let's go?' Zushi asked.

And so we did, leaving the sickly looking corridor where nurses and doctors were bustling around. I was peering down a shadowy corridor which looked really shady when I suddenly felt a stab of pain and saw a white room, with gossamer curtains floating in the afternoon breeze and the eyes of an excited kid holding a card when suddenly…

'Wind! The elevators here! What are you staring into space for?' I shook my head and ran to the others.

'Sorry. Thinking.' They all just shrugged and accepted it.

I looked weirdly at them. Did I stare off into space so much that they just accepted it...? Then I stared off into space again.

It was evening here. But I had seen the afternoon. This hospital was green. I saw white. And the little kid definitely looked like…

_Tama. My little brother __that __I had never met._

I had seen… from my body on Earth?

**

* * *

**

We were learning Hatsu.

'Blah blah blah, so now who wants to try it first?' We all looked at the glass cup with the leaf floating on top simultaneously. Then Gon brightened up.

'Let's decide with scissors paper rock!' Zushi and Killua were the first to agree, with me reluctantly.

_I know Gon's going to win anyway…_

And guess what? Gon won. He stared at us triumphantly as he held a paper and everyone else had rock (oh why oh why did I choose _rock?_) and skipped to the cup. Yes, he was so happy he skipped.

_Skipped_

We all looked excitedly as Gon put his hands around the cup and concentrated. The water bulged up and out as the water was reinforced and increased. Then it spilt over and Wing-sensei smiled.

'You're Enhancement, like me, Gon.' Gon's eyes widened out comically.

'Does that mean Hisoka was right? How did he know?' He practically yelled out, his back plastered to the opposite wall.

We all laughed at him before he unplastered himself from the wall pouting (Gon was so _cute!) _then Zushi went next. It was similar to Gon's actions, although this time, the leaf moved in really slow circles instead.

'You're Manipulation, Zushi.' Zushi lit up, and he moved backwards, happy just knowing what type of nen he had. Killua finally came up and put his hands around the cup and focused his nen… and nothing happened.

'Nothing happened, Wing-sensei.' Wing-sensei just smiled and did a

'Hnn… it seems so.' Killua looked desperately at Wing-sensei.

'Does that mean I have no talent at all?' He asked indignantly. Wing-sensei shook his head and pointed to the water.

'Try tasting it.' Gon leaned forward first and tasted it.

'It seems… slightly sweet. Wasn't this normal water, Wing-sensei?' Killua also poked a fingertip in and tasted.

'Oh yeah, it is slightly sweet!' Wing-sensei smiled at Gon's question.

'Yes, it was normal water. Changing the water's taste means you're a Transmuter.' Zushi and I leaned forward to taste the water after them, but I didn't taste anything but normal water. I looked at Zushi with raised eyebrows.

Zushi shrugged at me.

Gon and Killua really are amazing.

There was a silence after that and suddenly everyone turned towards me. I looked at them confused.

'What?' I asked them.

'It's your turn.' Gon told me, pointing to the cup. I smiled and shook my head.

'I'm a specialty. Everyone in my country is.' Everyone seemed slightly put out not to see my power's reaction to the cup with the leaf. But Wing-sensei, pouring the water out and swapping it for new unsweet water, put the cup on the table and turned towards me.

'Wind,' he said in that tone that parents have that makes you feel all guilty/wondering what you did wrong/bolt in the other direction. Gosh, he had the most effective guilt trip tone I've ever heard. 'Even if you know what type of nen you have, it doesn't mean that you don't need to gauge how strong you are. If you don't do this now, how will you further train and know how much you've improved?'

I sighed.

Honestly, I was curious about how it would come out. I mean, five types of nen manifesting at the same time would be a sight… wouldn't it?

I closed my eyes, breathed and pulled out my nen. Then I opened my eyes and focused my nen onto the cup. Then the weirdest feeling occurred. It was like my nen was going to my rings, then it was going through my body again to my hands where I wanted them.

Which was totally pointless (to me). What was the point of my nen doing a detour?

I stared at my cup. The water was rippling madly (my air nen) before a fire (three guesses for which nen that is!) suddenly sprung up on the surface of the increasing-in-volume, still rippling water (another three guesses for which nen _that_ is!). It was as if the two were fighting, the fire squashing the water, the water pushing up on the fire. Then the leaf, looking all burnt and black... kind of started repairing itself until there was no burn and the flame was dying out on the edges of the leaf (earth nen).

Then the whole glass cracked.

'Wha-' I started. Wing-sensei narrowed his eyes. Then he clapped.

'Did anyone see what happened?' Both Killua and Gon raised their hands. I was too busy looking at the cracked cup leaking water to really think.

'Black threads suddenly wrapped around the cup, and suddenly vanished, leaving spaces which led to the cup collapsing.' Killua gestured to the dissected cup, the leaf still smoking forlornly, being blown around on the surface by a miniature wind before the smoke was finally snuffed out by a sudden wave of water.

'Wind, when you do that exercise again, take off your ring with the black engravings.' I looked at the five rings on my hands.

Air, water on my right. Fire, earth and the black element ring on my left. The black ring was on my thumb though. It was bigger, for some reason.

'I have a theory that your nen reacts to your nen. A more limited specification. If you don't have your ring, then you can't use that type of nen.' I made an O mouth at this revelation. 'But if this seems like a little specification for you, it actually isn't. This is a very strong one, and you will realise why later.'

Wing-sensei had such a solemn air around him that I didn't dare ask "what?" but just nodded. Then suddenly Wing-sensei smiled and clapped his hands.

'For the next month, continue training this exercise until a very visible improvement occurs! I will be here if you ever need me. After a month, come back here and we will gauge our improvements together.'

We all simultaneously widened our stances.

'Hai!' We all shouted simultaneously.

'Some people are trying to sleep you know!' A shout came from the room next door. Us children just nervously laughed at each other and ran out of the room, leaving Wing-sensei to fend for himself.

Wing-sensei himself just sighed and looked out the window; streetlights reflected in his glasses, his untucked shirt reflected in the dark window.

* * *

When we were back in my room, I contemplated the consequences of a changing storyline.

The change was slight. The timing was swapped a bit, but according to my calculations, we would still leave the Celestial Tower at the time of our leave. It was coming soon, actually, because Hisoka's fight aside, after mastering Hatsu and defeating the people who bullied Zushi (just thinking about it made my blood boil), we would leave.

Leave. I looked around the rich room, the wide-screen TV, the carpeted floors, the huge four poster bed. After this, we wouldn't be able to live in a room like this for a long time.

What future changes would occur? Just thinking about it scared me. What was happening to my nen? What had happened in the pineapple room?

Room service came, and I dug into my extra large pineapple ice tea with vanilla ice-cream. I dropped my spoon, and as I bent down to get it, I accidently inhaled some dust. It made me cough…

And to my alarm, I didn't stop until a few minutes later.

I stared at my hands. Were my lungs worsening again? My cancer was cured, but I never heard them say my lungs were cured. Maybe I had to visit Avril again…

I swallowed the ice-cream a bit painfully. I never thought symptoms would come back so quickly. My cough was a separate entity from my cancer, how could I have forgotten that? My mind wandered to Dusky.

Better not tell her. My eardrums had already endured enough abuse from Efoe already…

Thinking about Dusky, I was going to get slaughtered for not calling her for the past week. I gulped and nearly choked on a random pineapple piece.

_Not looking forward to that. But where has Dusky been? And Jeb too… they haven't been appearing in the yellow-skied dimension lately._

I slurped the rest of my pineapple tea, taking careful consideration of my throat and my mind floated from the yellow-skied dimension, to different dimensions, to Earth and in turn, my momentary vision in the hospital.

What had happened? I saw Tama – who is on Earth. There must be a reason. But Jeb hadn't appeared for so long. The last time he appeared, he had been playing chess, and then something had happened. He abandoned our match in the middle. Something he _never _does.

And Dusky. I haven't known her for so long for nothing. I know, I _know_ something is wrong on their side. Dusky would never be so moody except from something important. But I can't reach her, or help her from here.

Anyway, if I offer any assistance, she would think she didn't hide it well enough and hide it even better. Better knowing when something is wrong and do nothing until the right time comes than trying to help and having it lash back into your face.

I put the huge fancy cup back onto the tray and slid it back outside into the empty blue-coloured hallway. So empty.

I stood in the empty corridor and looked at the view outside. All those twinkling lights. I have long realised this was a real world.

It was in these times that homesickness came. Thinking too much again. I turned on my heel and went back into my room, dimming the lights and closed the door behind me. I sat down on a chair and winced when I sat on my hair and tried to look down.

I scowled at the hair. Why was it so long already? Dusky had short hair, and she only had to cut it every two, three months! And now my hair's grown more than thirty centimetres in a few _weeks_? What the _hell_ was in the shampoo that Jeb had given me?

But... growing hair meant working hair follicles. I smiled as I got my scissors and started cutting.

After I had cut it back to somewhere near my shoulder blades with my extremely normal scissors, I sat back and looked into the mirror, with my hair all anime-layered looking, the ends curling inwards.

_Sigh. Anime effects don't __ever __let off, do they? __And I was actually hoping to see how straight I could cut my hair this time. Ah well. __At least it didn't make my hair extra shiny or something. Actually, I could make it into a new attack. THE EXTRA SHINY HAIR ATTACK! _

And with these weird thoughts in my brain, I reached for the light switch and switched off the lights before opening up the curtains so I could fall asleep looking at the bright stars and the city lights, twinkling as if they were reflections of the stars overhead.

* * *

**Da end of the chappie! Action comes soon, don't worry, as well as the end of the Celestial Tower arc. ^^" Now! Waiting for the flying knives to add to the collection of rocks. I expect some people would've dropped this. *sigh* What happens, happens I guess... TT_TT**


	53. Attackers, presents and awkward goodbyes

**A lot of things have happened in floods, droughts, fires, hurricanes, let's all collectively pray for everyone who had been struck down, their homes destroyed and lives lost.**

**And now (sorry for delaying it to Tuesday) chappie here! (Updating schedule: approx. every 14 days: a.k.a fortnight. ^^ Cheers!)**

**

* * *

**

'You know Wind…' Efoe said to me. 'I kind of need to go back to my nen master.'

I continued eating my pineapple jelly special, only half listening to what he was saying. 'Yan-chan is waiting for me. And I've gotten up to the one-hundred and ninetieth level. Master said he'll continue training me when I've gotten to level two hundred. I think I'll go to level two hundred and sign in and then leave... WIND ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?'

I winced from the sudden ear-drum attack before looking up angelically.

'Of course, Efoe-chan! Sign up to level two hundred and what?' Efoe just sighed at me and continued, looking out of the café window.

'And I want to give Zushi this present as a thank you for doing something he had done for me, but I'm kind of embarrassed.'

'Why?' I mumbled, with an eye-wrinkle of curiosity. I couldn't exactly give a confused smile with my mouth full of ice cream and jelly.

'I'm a guy!' He burst out blushing.

'I kind of gathered that, yes.' I said deadpanned.

'And I'm like a big brother to Zushi! It would ruin my cool, awesome, strong, handsome image from his brain if I give him a thank you present randomly like this!'

I scraped the bottom of my bowl. I never knew Efoe was so vain.

'So… what do you want me to do?' Sunset was coming, Gon, Killua and Zushi had gone to train in Killua's room. I opted out, as the pineapple special only came out once a month, on July the sixth at dinner time. They just nodded with a smile that said "well, that's Wind for you…" when I told them.

'Give it to him for me?'

'No.'

He drooped at my fast response.

'Come on! We bonded over battle, didn't we?'

'And what's that got to do with it?'

'Come on, _pleeeeeeaaaaaase?'_

'No.' I said adamantly, shaking my head in resolution. 'A present is a present because it comes from the giver to show gratitude or something. What type of gift would it be if I gave your gift to Zushi?' I waved a waiter over and told him we were ready for our cheque. As we waited, Efoe started whining (again).

'But _Wind,_ you're so much more calm-headed than me!'

'_Everyone_ is more calm-headed than you. So that doesn't say anything. And no buts.' The but on Efoe's tongue died. The waiter came back carrying a little plastic bowl thing with our cheque on it. I looked at the cheque and bulled out Jeb's wallet, paying the amount in full with a bit of a tip.

'Then shall I just give it to Zushi?' Efoe asked, twiddling his thumbs in a most uncharacteristic way. I stood up and wandered towards the door. Efoe followed.

'I think that's what you're supposed to do with presents.' I said drily as I stepped out of the air-conditioning to the more humid streets of the city.

'But!'

I sighed.

'Efoe, by how you're behaving, it seems like you're asking your crush to your first date.' Efoe paled.

'I love Yan-chan! I will forever be loyal to her! Yan-chan said she'll wait for me to come back! I cannot be unfaithful!' Anime tears streamed down Efoe's cheeks as he faced a sunset that had suddenly magically appeared with a beach. I slapped my forehead.

'I didn't mean that.'

'Oh.'

'Yes.' I nodded at him slowly like he was an imbecile and walked away towards the Celestial Tower. Then my phone rang. I stopped to accept the call, Efoe catching up with me then (unfortunately).

'Yes?'

'Windfarest Sani. You are friends with Zushi?'

'Yes.' I said guardedly. Then I remembered.

Night. The three practicing nen. Zushi _kidnapped_. Killua saving him.

'If you want him unharmed, then go and register three battles against us tomorrow.'

'Who are you?'

'You'll find out when you go to the two hundredth level.' The consequent beeps made it clear that the other person had cut off.

'Who was it, Wind?' Efoe said curiously. I snapped my phone shut and started running towards the tower.

'Sorry, Efoe! I'll get to you later!' I called over my shoulder as I weaved through the crowd. Then I felt I wasn't going fast enough and went into a random alley, jumped onto my staff and started flying.

'Wait, Wind!'

What if because I was late they hurt Zushi? I couldn't help myself from worrying. The storyline was changing. The storyline was _changing._ A match or three wasn't anything, really. What if Zushi was hurt much more than in the anime because I randomly existed in this plane?

I stepped through the window onto the two-hundredth floor. The mask guy was there.

'Sign here.' I nodded tersely and signed my name into the three slots.

'Are you happy now?' I asked him curtly. 'Release Zushi now!'

'In due course," he nodded. I nodded back at him and whirled on my foot to go to my room.

I hope Zushi was alright.

* * *

It was time for our fights. Zushi had only gotten one bandage on his cheek that he shouldn't have had, but most importantly, he looked fine. Apart from that one bandage that wasn't in the original.

Killua had looked enraged that Gon and I had signed up for fighting as well (he had a scary look on his face when we told him) and pulled his cap down to cover his eyes.

'Tch,' he had said ever so eloquently.

And so, I found that I was going to fight first, and against the whip dude.

Which was another breach of canon. Not that I cared at this point. I cared more about beating up these losers who had _dared_ to hurt Zushi just to have a chance at becoming floor masters.

Stupid people only interested in power.

What's with those guys in anime, anyway?

When my time for the match came, I handed Zushi my staff (after telling it to behave itself and let Zushi hold it for a while), left the others and walked onto the stage, facing the guy on the wheel chair. I laughed mirthlessly. He frowned.

'What's so funny, girl?'

'Nothing.' _He_ didn't know that I already knew all of his attacks from endless repeats of watching the story with Dusky, and that I didn't feel like playing nice and letting him show me his attacks slowly. Why would I, when he had hurt my friend?

The judge dude raised his hand. 'Right with points and K.O.! No time limit! One set! Begin!'

Immediately, I created a wind force field bodysuit thing around me (kinda like the wind earmuffs, but a force field that surrounded every bit of my body), which I had specifically practised to defeat these three bakas. I leapt high, aiming for his wheelchair arm rest things, forcing him to spin his whips around him to protect him, but my force field bore right through the whips and sliced them into little bits that flew everywhere.

I pounced onto the back of the wheel chair thing just as he began to drive away. Ha! Take that, whip man. You can't run away now, can you? I laughed evilly as I crouched, perched on the back of his chair while he kept turning like a maniac in an effort to shake me off. I could hear his breathing increase as he panicked about me perching leisurely on his chair no matter what he did. Including trying to electrocute me with what was left of his whips. _Too bad my wind force field was too strong an insulator_, I thought at him, smiling maniacally_. And too bad that I had taken inspiration from Hisoka's bubblegum nen and had made my force field sticky. _

Wing-sensei had said that, since my wind powers were the strongest, it should be possible to make my breezes take on some characteristics of the other elements that I could use, and so he had me train to get my air mix a little of earth and water characteristics to get a sticky feeling. It took a long time, but to defeat these three children-hurting pigs...

Finally, I got tired of perching there, with nothing to do except make him panic (and avoiding his hair, which was hard and spiky, unlike Gon's which was kinda soft while spiky... his hair care needs work) and wrapped my arms around him just as he attempted to electrocute me for the fifty-millionth time.

Since sweat was slightly salty, and since salty water conducted electricity better than plain water, I coated my force field with the guy's sweat (and he had a LOT of sweat from manoeuvring his wheelchair so much), which conducted the electricity right back at him.

He fainted immediately, limbs twitching, eyeballs rolling. This stopped his wheelchair abruptly, so it flipped, dumping him onto the ground. Before it landed, I leapt off the thing, and then stalked towards the unconscious man on the ground.

'That was for Zushi.'

I kicked him hard (I know, kicking an unconscious guy was bad and everything, but he was so INFURIATING! Besides, the whips weren't at max setting, so he'd wake in an hour or so anyway), which made him skid over ten tiles, and then twirled on my heel and marched off the stage.

Only later would I realise that I was so engrossed in defeating this guy that I had not heard one single word of the commentary.

**

* * *

**

**Audience's view**

Zushi stared at the stage. 'What happened, sensei?'

Wing-sensei looked down on the head of his young pupil. 'Well, Wind attached herself to the wheelchair, and then made Riluberto faint, which then made the wheelchair flip over after he lost control. That's basically what happened.'

Zushi stared. 'But... the only thing I could see was Wind at the start, jumping onto the wheelchair. I couldn't see anything after that. The wheelchair was going too fast.'

Wing-sensei smiled. 'Keep training your nen, and one day you'll be able to see really fast things too, Zushi.'

The little boy nodded, bandaged face serious. Wing-sensei looked down at him again, then looked back at the stage, where the officials were waking up the man who had helped attack Zushi.

_Thank you, Wind. Thank you, everyone._

**

* * *

**

Wind's view

I reached the others and sat down between Gon and Zushi. Gon smiled at me tightly. I smiled back, just as angry and tense as he was. My fights with the other two were after Killua and Gon's fights with the three, and so I sat back to enjoy watching Killua and Gon beat up those three before it was my turn to bash them up.

'That was so fast, Wind!' Zushi looked at me excitedly. 'I could barely see what you were doing!'

I laughed, or tried to laugh, lightly. 'Well, I had to test the results of my training, didn't I?'

Zushi nodded seriously. 'As I thought, I have to train harder!'

'You're doing fine already, Zushi.' I ruffled his hair, then looked around. 'Where's Killua? Has he gone down already?' Gon nodded in confirmation.

Zushi then added, 'He left while you were still zooming around on the wheelchair. And here's your staff, Wind.'

'Thanks, Zushi.' So... he left early, eh? That must mean that Killua's gone to have a little "chat" with the mask dude.

**

* * *

****Killua's view**

'If you don't keep your promise, you know what's gonna happen, don't you? If you understand, slowly open your eyes.'

Sadaso slowly opened his eyes, sweat trickling down his back. His eyes slowly met those of the one standing behind him.

'Listen carefully.' Killua smiled slowly, chillingly. 'Don't ever do this kind of dirty trick again. Swear it.'

In that instant, looking into Killua's eyes, Sadaso fully understood the meaning of hell.

**

* * *

****Wind's view**

As expected, the mask guy never turned up. Killua won by default, which meant that Gon won by default, which meant that I won by default. Even though it was nice knowing that Killua had creeped him out enough for him to leave the Tower, I still kinda wanted to bash him up... and looking at Gon's eyes, so did he.

But at least it was going according to canon, right?

After Killua had returned, slouching his way towards us like winning by default was a normal, every-day occurrence, Gon stood and walked down to the stage.

Obviously, and much more violently than drawn in the series, the top guy was defeated at Gon's hands. Who knew that Gon had it in him to do that to someone? I only knocked the guy unconscious for a few minutes. But I did see the top guy limping down the corridor thing, so I guess it just looked a lot worse from all the way up where we were sitting.

Because the top dude left the Tower as well, Killua won by default (again), so I won by default (again) and then it was Killua's turn (again) to fight the whip guy. Somewhere along the way, the whip guy had gotten new whips, and explained their use properly to Killua. But he still lost.

YES!

And then Gon went and re-electrocuted him, this time on max setting. It was satisfying watching the whip guy crackle with electricity as he sat in his chair, and also kinda amazing that he was still alive after being shocked so many times in a day, with such high voltage.

And then the fights were over. The three were defeated, we had all won three times each, Zushi was safe, and more importantly had no idea about the real reason for our fights today.

Heh... I walked with Killua a little behind the others. Zushi was chatting happily towards Gon, who was smiling and nodding, not looking that angry anymore.

'Aaaah, I never knew beating people up was such stress-relief!' I stretched and looked at Killua. He nodded.

'Yeah... Hey, is that Efoe?' At the end of the tunnel where there was light, Efoe stood standing awkwardly twitching.

_Ohhhh, I remember now. Present giving._

I ran forward and clapped him on the shoulder hard.

'Just give it to him, dolt.'

Efoe nodded.

'Hi Efoe!' Zushi bounced over happily, still all excited over our fights.

'Err... Zushi. Here.' He shoved it into Zushi's arms and ran away. Zushi looked quizzically at me. I shrugged.

'Well, it's your present.' Zushi opened the huge box and gasped.

'Wow! The whole set of Getman comics!' I raised my eyebrows. Zushi liked those sort of stuff? He didn't seem the type. 'And oh, a letter!'

Zushi read the letter and his eyes widened. Then he ran off, leaving us all into the dust (even his present).

'Eh? Zushi, wait!' I ran after him, easily catching up. 'What's it?'

'He's leaving on the bus in two minutes!' He huffed out.

'Where?'

'Okuni Station!' I cursed in my brain. All the way on the other side of the city? So _that's_ why he ran off.

'Then grab onto me.' Zushi nodded and held my hand. I unstrapped my staff, lifted it and in a whoosh, flew up into the air (ignoring the gasps of wonder from the crowd. But I think they were pretty used to these type of stuff already). The sun was starting to dip, not really sunset, but not really day either.

'There he is!'

Efoe was lugging his luggage into the bus. I dropped straight down, noting two blurs that looked like Gon and Killua and Zushi gave a little shriek.

Efoe looked up.

'Err... Hi.' He said awkwardly.

I nearly laughed. He had the same awkward greeting as Jeb! Zushi leapt at him and hugged him (in a very out of character way).

'Stupid Efoe! Let us say good bye first!'

'Oh... Bye?' He said unsurely. The bus beeped at him to get on.

'Bye.' I said, nodding. He nodded back confusedly. I think he planned on leaving before we found him (ha, I foiled his plans!) Gon and Killua arrived at the scene panting.

'Wind, what is going on?' Gon choked up through his breathing process of reinstalling oxygen into his body.

'Efoe's leaving.' Gon and Killua stared at Efoe.

'Really?

'Yeah...' Efoe trailed off. Gon and Killua smiled.

'Bye! Have a safe trip, Efoe! We'll meet... What's your number again?' Gon whipped out a notepad and shoved it in his face.

'Hmm... You still owe me money.' Killua blankly stated. 'Oh well, give it to me when we next meet.' Efoe slowly filled his number on the sheet of paper Gon shoved in his face and laughed awkwardly at Killua.

'Well, I'm not good a goodbyes, so can I just leave now?' Efoe said, poking Zushi lightly on the head. Zushi stopped hugging him and stepped back.

'Bye, Efoe.'

Efoe stared at Zushi and ignored the bus honking.

'Bye Zushi. See you later! After all...' He winked at us. 'Next time I might have a girlfriend! If I ever beat my master's expectations...'

'Good luck with Yannie-chan, and bye! See you later, Efoe!' He smiled at me and finally stepped onto the bus. We saw him then waving to us from the back of the bus, until he was out of sight.

'Efoe left...' Zushi said, looking at the road. It was nearly sunset, and we all turned towards the Celestial Tower, Wing-sensei's place and the main city.

'Well, people leave, but we can always see each other again. After all, we all don't need to say good bye. Because we'll all meet again later, right?' Gon said brightly, and ran ahead in true Gon fashion.

Gon always had a way of cheering people up.

And we started walking back towards Wing-sensei's place talking about Efoe's little quirks that made him a... strange, weird, but a truly good friend.

* * *

**I hope everyone has a great day and review! ^^**


	54. update thingamabob alert

**This story will be updated by tomorrow. I promise. And a good steady update on Sunday. I also promise. X( **

**DON'T KILL ME. I HAD SEVEN ASSIGNMENTS AND ONE BIG TEST WITH ANOTHER TWO COMING UP. Yes, and it's only term one. I will die in term two. **

**I didn't realise senior years were so hard... TT_TT**


	55. Dusky, MiniWind, Senritsu, GIRL GON

**It's late. XD Sorry. XD Hope you don't kill me. XD I'm obviously trying to make things better with XDs. XD So please don't yell at me for the sake of these XDs? XD**

* * *

Wing-sensei had told us to meet him on the little balcony outside his room, and we went up the stairs to see him staring at a truly beautiful sunset. He saw us coming up and smiled gently, turning our way.

Then he started on his lecture.

It was truly beautiful! His words wise and meaningful and all that stuff and the sunset behind him was creating atmosphere (and also the most beautiful sunset I've ever actually seen) but somehow I just _couldn't connect._

The whole scene was shimmering, as if I was looking through a warped piece of glass, with Wing-sensei's words sounding as if I was hearing him through a muted microphone. Everything was as if I was underwater. Then

_Blue. White curtains. A whole table full of cards and a smell that was slightly like antiseptic. Was that a breeze? I couldn't close my eyes. Where…? Black._

I jerked a little when Wing-sensei clapped his hands and smiled at Gon and me.

'Congratulations, Gon, Wind. You two have passed the secret Hunter test.'

'Secret hunter test?' Gon asked quizzically.

'Yes.' Wing-sensei nodded and started talking again. But I wasn't listening (again).

What was that?

**

* * *

**

We waved goodbye to Zushi and Wing-sensei who were staring at us from their balcony, only Zushi wasn't staring but jumping up and down wildly yelling out goodbyes.

Zushi was such a little kid. Always expected him to be serious.

We continued waving for awhile then we turned around and walked down the dark street, not many people out at _this _time of the night. …Why were we walking at around ten anyway? I never understood why we couldn't leave in the morning.

'Killua, Wind.' We looked at Gon. 'Do you have anywhere special you want to go?' I shook my head first.

'Nope. I could always go back to Avril, but the security measures are irritating.'

'Yeah. Don't have anywhere to go. You have something in mind, Gon?' Gon smiled a little and skipped a little forward.

'Well… I was thinking we could visit my home. Since I've been to both your places before. But…' He gave a little embarrassed _ehehehe_ sound. 'We are a little poor and you don't need to come if you don't want to…' Killua laughed and noogied him.

'Of course we want to! Knuckle-head!' I ran up to him as well and elbowed him hard in the ribs.

'Me too! I'm excited to meet that Aunt Mito of yours you're always talking about!' Then I noticed Gon's wince and immediately started saying sorry.

'Oh gosh, Gon! I didn't mean to! I forgot my strength for a little there! Oh no, you're going to get a bruise…' Gon chuckled and ducked out of Killua's grip and my hands waving about his face.

'I heal fast!' Killua snorted and walking with his hands behind his head.

'Yeah. It isn't usual for a person to heal injuries in one month which should take _four_ months to heal!' Gon pouted at Killua.

'You're _still_ going on about that? That was ages ago!' Then they started bickering and I laughed a little.

They were so cute together! The dialogue I remembered wasn't exactly the same but hey, that's to be expected right? Because…

I sobered.

The storyline was changing. I sighed and kept on walking, looking at the Celestial Tower that was so bright, with lights on nearly every level, probably packed full with people looking at the fights and betting too.

'Wind, why are you so slow? The ship's going to be here soon, I checked on the log books in the tower foyer! It says it leaves at eleven thirty!' Gon called out.

'Coming!' And I ran towards them, leaving the comfortable luxury beds behind.

Sigh. Probably not going to see them for a long _long _while.

**

* * *

**

Gon charmed the captain. It was seriously like

'Nope, don't take passengers for nothing.' Then Gon turned around dramatically, hair flying in a graceful arc, sparkles shining full beam, eyes glistening half full with tears, roses in the background with a full orchestra behind him, and with lips in a carefully selected pout he said one word.

'Please?'

And when the captain choked out a yes, all that was gone, and with a boyish cheer he raced up to the ship leaving three very shocked people behind. I had pulled up the hood of my cape, effectively looking like a boy again to whoever who looked.

'I honestly thought Gon was a girl for a moment back there.' I whispered to Killua. Killua _and_ the captain were still blushing at the awesome acting skills of Gon that we never knew he had until this moment.

'Y-y-yeah.' Killua stammered out still obviously shocked that his best friend had girlish tendencies. Then the captain snapped out of it and grumbled.

'_Now_ what'll I do? Not enough money.' And hearing that I stepped out, took out Jeb's wallet and pulled out a few sheets.

'Here. It'll help, I guess.' I placed it carefully into his palm and led Killua onto the ship leaving the shocked captain behind.

'So much money!' He yelled in shock.

Killua and I shrugged. I had seen Avril's coffers, so that little money wasn't going to shock me. And of course, Killua was in a business that dealt with billions at a time so…

Yeah.

We stepped onto the ship and under the deck. There, we could easily hear Gon's happy yelling.

'This is so COOL!' he said with a _squeal_. A _girlish_ squeal. Killua and I looked at each other, and we carefully crept towards the door that was open spilling light and high girlish screams from it. We looked at each other and nodded, carefully looking around the doorway expecting a girl Gon with long hair looking… I dunno, innocent and blush-inducing or something.

But we only saw Gon and we were like _Phew, something off our minds_ and stepped in.

'Gon!' We greeted, albeit a little awestruck (and a tinsy bit suspicious. Where did Gon learn that trick? His hair _grew_ for friggin sake!)

'Killua! Wind! Can I have this bed?' He bounced on the bed he was on a few times to emphasise his point.

Killua looked at the room and analysed with his quick thinking.

'But Gon, that's the best spot!' Killua immediately argued, his childish side coming up and sulked.

'But!' Gon's eyes started watering, and roses started to appear behind him.

Oh no, roses were fine. It happened on the ship in the hunter exam, it happened a few times here and there when he used his dreaded puppy eyes. But that was _before_ we realised what it could morph into.

We immediately took a step back. We didn't want to see Gon turn into a girl again on such a short basis. I think our hearts would shut down from shock or something.

… Not to mention, for some reason, the girl Gon was really pretty. Olive brown skin, huge brown eyes, long silky black hair…

And I realised that this was running through Killua's head as well and nudged him.

'Oi, don't go falling for your best friend, that's just weird. Especially if he's Gon.' Killua's eyes immediately snapped towards me, his eyes unreadable. I then giggled. 'Though I must admit, girl Gon was super pretty!' He chuckled in a defeated way.

'Yeah.'

Then the captain came stomping in.

We stared at him and stepped back out of range. The captain stomped into the room and yelled at Gon.

'It's alright to stay here, but these rooms are for the crew!' And from the resulting orchestra music and sparkles flying out of the room with the defeated captain stomping out of the hold with a blush on his face, we deduced what happened and waited for a whole ten minutes before going back in again.

Girl Gon was scary.

* * *

The ocean breeze was nice. I had opened those little windows and stuck my head outside, ordering the water that got sprayed up to not hit my face. I got a room all by myself after bribing the captain with another handful of money (hey, I didn't want to sleep with guys, thank you very much. Last time I did it, Dusky was there with me so it was ok…)

Dusky. Dusky, was she ok? I looked at the high tech cell-phone in my hand and fingered the little green dial button. Dusky's mobile number was glowing on the screen and I debated on calling her.

Last time I called, Dusky and Kurapika were already on the way to Neon's mansion. They had probably met with Senritsu already. Then passed the first test and sent away for a time to collect the objects that they had been assigned to collect.

Though Dusky said she wouldn't be joining. Just as a tag-along which meant she wouldn't be allowed to go into the house.

She had sent me a text that said if that ever happens, she would be fine. In response, I told her how to contact Avril's private jet so that she could fly to York Shin on her own if ever need be. She then texted back a thank you.

No frivolous long texts. No happy tone. Just a simple thank you.

I was seriously worried about Dusky. Was this the time to pry secrets from Dusky?

I shook my head. No, it wasn't the right time. I could just feel it. I stared at the moon. It was full. Typical anime. Something was going to happen tonight. I knew it. Animes only give full moons when something was going to happen.

Like, for example, last time a full moon was here, Efoe went crazy with sweet sake (which has low low _low_ alcohol content) and went raving mad with Sakura trees that just decided to bloom on that night laughing about…

Let's not mention that.

Anyway, I just KNEW that full moons were bad, bad signs.

But I kept staring anyway, because the moon shining down on the ocean lit a silvery path on the sea looking extra super pretty. I sighed in its peacefulness. And that's when it happened.

I drew back looked down, because I wanted to close the window (hey, wanted to sleep without worrying about if my powers would hold keeping spray off my face and realised.

My hands were fading. I looked at them in horror and lifted them into the moonlight. To check. To see if it was false.

And there was the full moon, staring at me right through the slight outline of my hands.

The moon seemed to whisper sinisterly in my ear.

* * *

**Dusky's view!**

I punched Wind's room number into the pay phone. The dial tone began to beep. And beep. And beep. And beep.

I scowled at the phone before hanging up and pressing coin return. I collected the coins that fell out.

'Pay phone! I blame you! Why can't you reach Wind for me? Huh? Do you have any excuse for not being able to let me talk to Wind? Tell me, do you have any reasons for your behaviour?' I muttered at the innocent plastic phone in my hand angrily, staring straight into the eyes of the Superman sticker on its handset.

And then realised that an old lady was staring at me from outside the phone booth.

I put down the phone quickly and got out. 'Hi!' I said chirpily at the old lady. Who just continued to stare at me. I hesitated before leaning close to her. 'Be careful of this phone. It doesn't let you talk to who you want to sometimes.'

She just stared at me.

And I was being nice too! Telling her about the mean phone. I mean, who knows? She could get all emo from not being able to talk to whomever she was calling!

The voice-in-my-head-that-sounded-like-Wind said, 'You should really stop blaming inanimate objects when things don't work out.'

I frowned at the mini-Wind in my head. 'But the whole point is that they're not alive! They can't argue back at me!'

Mini-Wind only laughed.

Sighing, I walked back to where Kurapika was, and smiled when I saw him. Seeing him always made me happy. Mini-Wind smirked and said, _That's because you're a very _very_ obsessed fan-girl._ I sweat-dropped. Mini-Wind seemed to be appearing a lot more lately... which is why I need to talk to her! Even the voices in my head were turning into her!

'Kurapika!'

He looked from the train timetable he was holding. 'Dusky. Did you manage to reach Wind?'

I pouted. 'No. She didn't pick up.'

He smiled slightly. 'That's why I keep telling you to get a mobile phone. That way you can call her anywhere instead of needing pay phones.'

'Fine. I'll get one when we get to wherever that interview place is.' At that, Kurapika smiled genuinely and ruffled my hair.

'Don't worry, Dusky. You won't lose it as easily as you think you will. You're not head of the palace guard for nothing. Anyway, we need to catch this train...'

I tuned out. I just need to follow him, right? Besides, on this train ride, we get to meet... SENRITSU! But first we need to get on the train.

I looked up to ask Kurapika when the train came... and saw him get on the train in front of us. I face-palmed. Why did he need to go into explanation mode _all the time_? He could've just told me to get on the train in front of us! This was why he's not an Enhancement type like he wants to be. He's just too complex for it.

I chuckled at the thought of a simple Kurapika.

'...Dusky?' I looked up, still chuckling at a Gon-like Kurapika, and saw Kurapika looking down at me from the steps.

'Coming!' I called, and ran up the steps, brushing past Kurapika. And then realised that I didn't know where we were sitting.

'Where are we sitting, Kurapika?' I turned back and beamed at him (hopefully as innocently as I thought I was).

He just shook his head and walked down the corridor. 'If you had just waited...'

I followed him, staring at how nice he looked in the blue and gold clan-thing from the back. I sighed. If only Kurapika smiled as much as he used to back when we were still one big group, then it would so much nicer. But he was so damn _obsessed_ about revenging the Kuruta clan!

Mini-Wind laughed. 'He's as obsessed about revenging as you are about him.'

'I'd be happy if he's only going to collect the eyeballs,' I grumbled. 'But _nooo,_ he has to kill off the Phantom Troupe as well! And get all emo! And even develop his Hatsu just so he can kill them off! And then get even more emo! And then he's going to wallow around haunted about killing people! And then get even more emo than emo! And then...'

I walked into thick royal blue fabric.

'Owww!' I winced and rubbed my eye. Which made the contact in it move. Which meant even more pain. And what was Mini-Wind's reaction?

She laughed. Laughed so hard she fell over.

Sigh.

Kurapika glanced down at me concernedly. 'Are you alright, Dusky?'

'Yeah...' He checked me once over with his eyes to make sure, and then walked into the cabin. I stared at his back again. Who knew that his shoulders were so pointy you could feel them through three layers of clothing...

Making sure he couldn't see me (since he was lifting our suitcases onto the rack) I quickly fixed my contact.

'See what I do for you, Wind? Sneaking around fixing my contacts, that's what!'

Mini-Wind poked her tongue out at me.

I plonked myself down onto the seat, sinking softly into the cushion. So soft and comfy... even if they were a faded purply-grey.

Opposite me, Kurapika stood and drew down the blind before sitting down, taking a book out and began to read, his face smooth and serious. His chains clinked softly together with every minute shift of movement.

I leaned into the sofa (it's too comfortable to be called a seat! Just like those sofas we got when we went to get Killua from his family. Those were practically beds actually...) and started staring at Kurapika again.

The train began to move.

Mini-Wind cackled. 'You just don't stop staring at him, do you?'

I protested loudly (in my head), 'I'm not! It's just that there's nothing else to do! So I'm staring at the only other person in the cabin! And it just happens to be Kurapika!'

'Yeah. Whatever. Obviously it helps that you're going into the York Shin arc. And even though you hate his emo-ness, I know you! I know how you love how he looks in the anime in this arc the best! All, what was it? "Angled, refined-looking, sharp, mature..."'

'Shut up.' Wish I knew how to make him happy so that he was both at his best-looking and not emo...

The train stopped with a slight jolt and then someone knocked on the door gently before sliding it open gently. Kurapika and I both looked up. And there stood in the doorway, a short, half-bald, chipmunk toothed woman.

She probably heard fifty-million things in my heartbeat, because Senritsu looked at me funny (and kindly at the same time, because it's SENRITSU AND SHE'S SO AWESOME AND COOL AND NICE AND AWESOME AND... yeah) before smiling at both of us.

'Excuse me. Sorry to bother you,' she said, and walked over to my seat. Her voice followed the anime, all smooth and pretty.

After Kurapika helped her put her suitcase onto the rack, she sat down and began to talk about the things she did in the anime.

Then the train guard came and inspected our tickets, and both Kurapika and me gave him our Hunter cards and then he left. Kurapika immediately went back to his book. For a while, we sat in silence, until Kurapika's chains rattled.

Senritsu looked at Kurapika. 'Why do you emit such a sorrowful and painful rhythm?'

He looked up at her questioningly.

She answered seriously, 'The rhythm of the sound coming from that lonely chain conceals a strong will.' Then she paused before saying, 'Sorry. Because of my profession, I'm very sensitive to sound. So I unintentionally predict people's minds. Don't mind me.'

And after all that, what does Kurapika do?

He reads.

What do I do with someone like _that_?

Senritsu stood and looked out the window. 'Looks like it's about to rain.' And began to talk about rain. Kurapika just looked at her. I face-palmed. Obviously, Senritsu wanted to talk! But no, he just has to continue to read!

Frustrated at him, I began to talk to Senritsu.

'Hi, I'm Dusky.'

She smiled at me sweetly. 'I'm Senritsu. Nice to meet you.'

'Nice to meet you too.' I glanced at Kurapika, but he ignored me.

Sigh. I was just trying to make him make a new friend...

'Anyway, you just said you were sensitive to sound. Does that mean you can hear my heartbeat?' I looked at Senritsu excitedly. I've always wanted to get Senritsu to listen to my heartbeat.

Senritsu smiled widely. 'Yes, I can, if I concentrate.'

'That's so cool! Can you hear mine?' I looked at her pleadingly. She laughed and obligingly closed her eyes and listened carefully.

'It's strong and lively, which means you're healthy and energetic. It also means that you're willing to do almost anything for people you love and care about. However, there's also a weak, confusing yet upbeat undercurrent, showing that you're worried about something, missing something, frustrated about something, but you're still optimistic and hopeful.'

I gaped.

'How did you know all that just from my heartbeat? You're amazing! Do you study heartbeats or something?' I babbled on and on, forgetting to whisper. Senritsu just kept smiling before answering my questions one by one.

'Yes, I got all that from your heartbeat. Thank you. I've been listening to them since I developed my ability, and so I began to observe and analyse them...'

By this time, we had reached and left the next station. In the middle of an explanation, Senritsu suddenly stopped and looked at the door before looking at both Kurapika and me.

'These people are targeting you. They're probably hired...'

I stopped listening. Who cared about them? They just interrupted my conversation with Senritsu! And she was explaining all the different kinds of heartbeats too! I growled in annoyance. The only good thing about them was that Kurapika finally put down his book and talked to Senritsu.

'Don't worry. I won't trouble you.'

He walked out to fight them, but I pushed past him through the open door and stood there, hands on my waist, facing the six assassins standing there.

'WHAT DO YOU MEAN, COMING HERE TO ATTACK US? YOU JUST INTERRUPTED MY CONVERSATION WITH SENRITSU ABOUT HEARTBEATS! YOU KNOW HOW AWESOME THAT IS?'

They looked at me with shock. One of them nearly dropped their gun.

'AND YOU COME AND TRY TO ATTACK AND STEAL OUR CARDS? WHAT TYPE OF PEOPLE ARE YOU? YOU THINK HUNTER CARDS ARE SO COOL? THEN GET ONE OF YOUR OWN, STUPID BAKAS! YOU DON'T EVEN QUALIFY AS PROPER ASSASSINS!'

Some of them actually looked offended at that.

'NEEDING ALL BLACK OUT GEAR! FACE MASKS! GLOVES! KNIVES! I KNOW ASSASSINS WHO WALK AROUND IN THEIR NORMAL CLOTHES! USE THEIR BARE HANDS TO KILL! WHILE WHAT? YOU NEED KNIVES!'

Yeah, Killua was a much better assassin than them. But of course, he's _Zoldyck._

'YOU THINK YOU'RE SO GOOD? THEN YOU'RE WRONG! AND SINCE YOU SUCK SO BADLY, WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO INTERRUPT ME AND SENRITSU, HUH? _HUUUUH_?'

By then, the other people on the train had begun to come out and stare at the six assassins, still trapped in the corridor from the force of my shouting. Kurapika stood behind me, and smiled at the scene of six grown men, professional assassins, stuck in place by a kid's tantrum. (Actually, I felt rather than saw him smile, but since I knew he smiled, it counts as the same thing, right?)

Seeing the corridor begin to fill up, the leader (I think... he had a longer knife than the others, anyway) held up his hand. And then they turned and ran away so fast it was like someone had created a gale inside the carriage.

I smirked and opened my mouth again. 'AND DON'T COME BACK TO BOTHER US AGAIN, YOU HEAR ME? IF YOU DO, YOU'LL REGRET IT FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!'

I needed to say good bye, didn't I?

Senritsu (who had covered her ears with her hands) began to laugh.

Kurapika and I walked back into the cabin, closed the door and sat down, looking at the person laughing her head off quizzically.

Finally, she stopped laughing enough to look at me. 'You are so funny! You shouted at them only so that you could make him smile? Weren't you worried about your safety?'

Kurapika looked at me in confusion. I just winked at him. He looked at me in even more confusion before going back to his book.

I grinned at Senritsu. 'That's right! Besides, I know how to fight, and _he'll_ protect me anyway.'

We both looked at Kurapika, who was obviously trying to concentrate on his book but failing, and then laughed.

'So...' Senritsu smiled at me. 'What were we talking about before?'

'You were talking about how a tremulous heartbeat might not always mean heart disease!'

'That's right. Now, I've met quite a lot of people with tremulous heartbeats that had really healthy hearts...'

The train sped on through the night.

* * *

**XD ^^"**


	56. Where Gon dissects relationships

**This is officially ON TIME! *REJOICE!***

**Hehe, please enjoy this random chapter. XD Nothing very plotty in here.**

* * *

I stared at my hands. Why?

Jeb hadn't been coming in my dreams for so long now that I didn't even expect him there anymore in his young looking grandfatherly glory. I've even been counting how long he hadn't been coming into my dreams.

Twenty-seven days.

But who else but Jeb could answer… _this?_

It was dark, but the moonlight was strong and it lit up the sliver of room that the moonbeam shone on brightly. I heard some yelling from the room over (Gon and Killua's room) and laughter, but I just sat next to the still open porthole just staring at my hands.

Was this a sign? A sign that I would leave soon? I shook my head. No, I hadn't fulfilled all my wishes yet. Then what?

Someone knocked on my door.

'Wind? We're sleeping now! Good night!' I shook myself out of my trance and forced a happy tone.

'Night, Gon!' The two shadows I saw through the crack at the bottom of the door paused.

'You sound strange, Wind. Are you okay?' I looked at my hands again.

I was _definitely_ not okay.

'I'm fine, Killua! Have a good night's rest!'

'Err… Wind, you never say that. Are you sure you're really fine?'

'Yes!' I said in exasperation. Can't they just… go already? I had to concentrate my brain cells on why my freaking hands were fading. I looked down again.

And my arms.

'We're coming in!' Gon called to me after they had murmured to each other a bit. As they tried to open the door, I said the trump card.

'DON'T!' I screamed as I sent a blast of wind to keep the door in place. 'I'M CHANGING!'

The two shadows immediately paused.

'Oh.'

...

…

…

Silence.

Someone coughed slightly. I think it was Gon. Killua's shadow had frozen. I chuckled. Was he in ice-block mode?

'Well, we'll leave you to that then, Wind. See you tomorrow!'

'Have a good night's sleep!'

'Will do.' Killua choked out slightly. I smirked to myself. Then I focused on my disappearing arms.

What was happening? Deciding I better sleep this off, I tried to pull the blankets over me. My arms went through.

Having sheets sticking through your arms isn't the best experience you could get. I huffed in annoyance and let a breeze hover the sheets over me until I felt comfortable. Then the sheets dropped over me (and in my case, through my arms).

The fading seemed to stop near my elbows. But still…

What was going on?

* * *

The next morning, I was fine again.

I knew it. It was the full moon. I hate the full moon. Though it was certainly pretty… Was I becoming some type of mutant werewolf or something, changing on the full moon?

I wilted in my head.

Noooooo! I didn't wanna become werewolf!

I sat next to Killua and said hello.

He didn't answer, but kept on eating his scrambled egg breakfast groggily. So I swivelled around so that my face was right in front of his. My hood from my cloak slid off a bit.

'HELLO KILLUA!' Killua blinked at me in surprised. Then he swallowed. Then he opened his mouth to say his greeting back. Then he finally woke up properly from his I'm-still-really-sleepy-don't-bother-me mode, and zoomed on my face and…

A volcano erupted on his head and he turned ice-block.

Again.

Why oh why? I can't even _talk_ to Killua properly anymore because of his ice-block mode! I grumbled irritably and shoved a forkful of scrambled eggs in his open mouth. Even then his mouth didn't close; some scrambled egg actually fell out of his open mouth...

I grimaced. 'Close your mouth idiot.'

Gon giggled. I stared at him.

'Don't turn into girl Gon. _Please, _I beg you! It's not good for the heart!'

Gon just stared at me innocently with his eyes on full sparkle asking "what Girl Gon?"

I sighed and headed towards the kitchen for my breakfast.

**

* * *

**

Gon view

It was actually quite fun for Gon to become Girl Gon. He didn't usually do it, but…

The evil voice in Gon's head chuckled madly.

Killua and Wind's faces were so hilarious! And plus that he could get whatever he wanted. Gon waved a hand in front of his face madly as he drank his milk before blowing.

_Hot!_

'Are you okay, Gon?' Killua asked, concerned. Gon looked at Killua speculatively.

'I'm fine!' Gon said brightly. Killua squirmed under his gaze and stared back into his breakfast.

'That's good,' he smiled. Then Wind came in and he blushed. Gon sighed.

Wind was dense. Wasn't her fault, but still, sometimes Gon had to question how dense she was, when even _he_ knew Killua liked Wind.

Okay, it was Efoe who told him, but still, when someone was aware of it, it was really quite obvious. Wind sat next to Killua again as she ate her toast.

The problem was, Gon speculated (_ha, speculated. It's such a funny word), _Killua was a major factor in Wind's denseness.

'Hey, Gon, please please _please _don't do Girl Gon?' Gon blinked at her and was rewarded with a frustrated sigh.

Evil Gon sniggered but went straight back into dissecting Wind and Killua's relationship.

Us three, Gon thought, are as close as triplet grapes.

When Killua and Wind came along (with Wind tagging Dusky along) he was so happy. He had friends his own age! And they were really nice too (though Wind being a girl… that was unexpected to say the least). Gon had immediately become close to Killua and Killua with him. He hadn't really become that close with Wind until they went Zoldyck mansion where Wind had helped him with chores (secretly).

They had bonded really well then.

Wind and Killua… Gon mused. They had always been close. Then the revelation of Wind being a girl and…

Gon laughed a bit into his still burning hot milk. The two of them shot him a strange glance and he waved them away.

It was obvious Killua had fallen. Hard. Although many would think that twelve was too young an age to even be feeling this type of thing, Gon disagreed.

After all, adults were just children who forgot about being fun. So why can't children decide if they liked one another or not?

But the problem was that, Gon thought as he stared at them over the rim of his cup, Killua was too emotionally stunted to _act._

Killua's dilemma was that because Killua likes Wind. Not that that's a problem, but Killua was too romantically stunted to do anything but turn into an iceblock when he tried to act upon his feelings, or he acted only normally when he was in denial of his feelings. Yes, Gon thought happily, poor Killua was in a fix.

Sometimes Gon would feel that Wind was close to understanding that yes, Killua liked her. Then Killua would do something totally idiotic and not romantic (his denial mode) that he practically saw that precious train of thought fly out the nearest window to heaven where it most likely took roost and never came back.

But the problem was that he saw that Wind actually liked Killua a lot. Not as much as Killua liked her (Killua, Gon noticed happily, liked him a heck of a lot too, only not in _that way)_ but it could become that way and Gon sometimes understood why Efoe had sometimes screamed in frustration while saying they were too cute.

Wind was most likely the most neutral out of all of them right now. She liked Dusky the most first, then she placed Gon and Killua at a very close second. Then Leorio, for some reason, then Kurapika.

Gon could only hope for the day that Killua would be on the same par as Dusky. He wouldn't mind if he was always stuck on second place.

He sighed into his milk and sipped.

Should he help them?

Evil Gon came out a bit as he smiled.

Maybe.

**

* * *

**

Killua view

Killua knew. Knew knew knew. Knew that he was being an idiotic being and should just admit that, that…

He liked Wind.

There! He said it! He liked Wind, and that was that, and nothing will change.

_Not. It's not like I actually like Wind. I like Wind just like how I like Gon._

No! It wasn't like that! It just somehow felt different…

_Then you like Wind. Easy._

No! It wasn't easy! He didn't know if he _really_ liked Wind or not…

_Then you don't like Wind. _

But he did like Wind! He liked her a lot!

_Then you like her._

But he wasn't sure if it was _that way_ or just the same way as Gon.

_Then you don't like her that way._

But he wasn't sure!

_Seriously, make up your mind already._

Killua sighed. Even his conscience had stopped trying to help him.

**

* * *

**

Wind view

'We're leaving you to this port!'

'Okay! Thank you, captain!' Gon said happily. The captain snorted.

'Heh, I didn't even want you on my ship at first kid. But you're pretty cool, when I know you.'

'Thank you anyway!'

'No problem kid! Here!' He tossed three apples at us. 'As thanks for your hard work.'

Hmm… the dialogue was a bit different from the original. But then, the original didn't have Girl Gon either.

I smelled the ocean breeze. Whale Island did look like a whale. And it felt… nice. Gentle. Natural.

I laughed at Gon and Killua's puffed up faces and we set off, with Killua complaining about the lack of public transport (the little rich kid). I just kind of floated behind them on my staff, garnering a bit of a stare, but nothing major.

'So we walk until morning?'

'Yup!' Gon said happily.

Killua groaned.

I chuckled behind his back and he glared at me. Then he turned tomato red and turned back to glare at the road.

Heh. Strange behaviour.

…

I was kind of looking forward to meeting Aunt Mito. She seemed nice.

**

* * *

**

Dusky view

Kurapika stared at me.

'I know you don't want this job, so you're not going into the mansion with me and staying here in the village. I'll visit right after, but are you sure with this?' he said in his dark emo voice.

I wanted the old voice back.

'Yup!' I grinned at him. 'I even have my mobile phone!' I waved the thing at him. He smiled, just a little bit, then he nodded at me.

'Bye.'

'Have a nice recruiting thingy!' He smiled again.

'Yeah.' Then he left the inn and I sat down on my bed.

Now what?

I could practice my nen…

I had found out, quickly, that my nen wasn't like most peoples. Jeb's exercises for nen were better suited for three types of nen types at once going at one-hundred percent at a time.

Which was impossible without a requirement in this world, but still, I did it.

Jeb did say I was special…

My strong ones were emission, enhancement and (surprisingly) transformation.

I didn't like to lie!

But anyway, these three were the only ones I could do. And the other strange thing was this.

I could not do any of the other types. No manipulation, no specialisation, nothing. I could only do those three categories and I couldn't even have one of those decreasing talent thingies at the other nen types.

But I guess, with power comes a price.

And I had it lucky already, only having a price that didn't let me use the other three nen types. I mean, Wind's price had been her friggin' _life_. In this world, at any case.

I glanced at the clock.

Three minutes since Kurapika left for his interview.

I didn't want to train yet, so I wandered over to the window of my room, enjoying the view of the quaint-looking village and the surrounding forest.

The forest reminded me of our nen training, which reminded me of our Sensei.

Our Sensei!

Something to do!

I picked up my brand-new, shiny shiny phone (haggled by me from 1339 jenis to 789 jenis, courtesy of Leorio teaching me his haggling techniques when I begged him to teach me during one lazy afternoon back when we were still training to open Killua's front door. Not that I was as good as he was yet. I bet Leorio could've bought my phone at 200 jenis or something, the amazing guy) and dialled in Sensei's number.

Only he didn't pick up.

I glared at my phone. I needed to report to Sensei my nen abilities!

I stopped glaring at my phone and glanced at my clock again.

Four minutes since Kurapika left for his interview.

'ARGH!' I screamed out in boredom and flopped onto my bed. Soon the innkeeper was knocking on my door.

'Miss Dusketha, are you okay in there?'

I heaved myself up from the bed and, forcing a smile on my face, opened the door.

'I'm fine, thank you. Sorry for scaring you. Anyway, if I randomly shout like that, you don't have to mind it from now on, okay? I yell when I'm annoyed.'

The innkeeper smiled. 'No problem.' But I could see in his eyes that he was thinking, _why do I have to be the one with a crazy teenage girl in his inn?_

I grinned wider. 'And could you just please call me Dusky from now on? I hate my name, and adding a Miss in front of my name makes me feel old.'

The innkeeper smiled wider. 'No problem, Dusky.' Then he left, footsteps clattering on the wooden floorboards.

At least he was publicly nice to me.

I glanced at the clock yet again.

Six minutes since Kurapika left for his interview.

Sigh...

I glanced at my phone. Maybe calling Sensei every thirty seconds until he picks up will help me not get bored...

**

* * *

**

And see you all after two weeks! XD Unless you read my other story, then one week! ^^

**Haha!**


	57. She might be alive so I have a purpose

**A week late, slightly longer chapter, enjoy! (short author's note)**

**Thank you for all the reviews. And believe me, I reread every one of them at least two times. Thank you! Thanks go to my sister as well, and my friends. Good life to you all!**

* * *

Dusky had two things that she was afraid of: boredom and pissed-off people.

Pissed-off _strong _people.

But, as you can see, boredom comes first. So she didn't hesitate at all in hitting the call button every thirty seconds to her sensei's phone. She could already imagine the sailor moon theme song in her head already…

Finally, on the one thousand, three hundred and seventy-sixth ring (and she knew how many times because she had been counting; she was _that_ bored), her sensei picked up.

Only to blast her eardrums like there was no tomorrow.

'WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?' Her sensei roared into his phone.

Dusky laughed sheepishly. 'Eheheh... hi?'

'YOU CALL ME NONSTOP FOR NEARLY THE LAST ELEVEN AND A HALF HOURS JUST TO SAY HI?'

Dusky cringed. 'But... I was bored...' she said shrinkingly, and then nearly dropped the phone from all the obscenities that spewed out of her sensei's mouth after her confession.

'WHAT THE *beep* ARE YOU? YOU JUST *beep* *beep**beep* GO AND *beep**beep* CALL SOMEONE FOR *beep**beep**beep* HALF A *beep**beep**beep**beep*DAY JUST *beep* BECAUSE YOU'RE *beep**beep**beep**beep**beep**beep* BORED? WHO *beep**beep*...'

Dusky stopped listening about five seconds into the rant. She put the phone down on the bed, where she could still hear Sensei's voice really clearly going on about blah blah whatever, and stared absentmindedly out the window, where she could see (in the really far off distance) Neon's mansion blazing with lights.

_I really should stop being so honest all the time... Why did I say I was bored for? Now he's not going to stop yelling for another half hour..._ Dusky sighed. _Maybe I should learn how to lie like Wind does..._

At least Mini-Wind was gone for now, since she had finally FINALLY! reached Wind and talked to her properly. Actually, when Dusky had told Wind about the Mini-Wind inside her head, Wind had laughed non-stop at Dusky for five minutes. And then laughed some more.

Dusky scowled at the memory, before a particularly violent shout from Sensei distracted her from poking the sleeping Mini-Wind inside her head.

She glanced back down at her new shiny phone (from which Sensei was _still_ shouting. Seriously, how does he get breath to shout for so long without stopping? And he knew even more swear words than she did! And she had learnt hers off her guards! Who all knew extensive curses in five different languages! Each!), and grinned. She had gotten this particular phone because it came in a particular shade of blue that matched Kurapika's eyes exactly.

Not that he knew. He was too engrossed in the 'latest technology' stuff, and so hadn't noticed Dusky holding up phones near his face to compare colours.

Well, he didn't notice until he turned his head and nearly jammed his nose onto of a random rabbit ear sticking out of the top of the phone she had been holding at the time.

Then he had yelled at her, but with humour. Which had made Dusky squeal inwardly at this small sign of un-emo-ness and made her buy the rabbit-ear phone (which had coincidentally been the right colour. Hooray for anime effects! As Wind says it, anyway).

But Kurapika, even when he had nearly stuffed a phone antenna into his nose hadn't yelled at Dusky as viciously as Sensei though, who was _still_ going on about stupid young people these days.

'AND YOU HAVE THE *beep**beep* NERVE TO *beep* CALL ME WHEN *beep**beep**beep* YOU HAVEN'T EVEN *beep* FOUND *beep**beep**beep* YOUR SPECIALTY ATTACK!'

Dusky interrupted his rant. Which she thought was very brave of her, since Sensei was a strong person who happened to be pissed-off.

'Actually, Sensei, I've found it.'

Sensei stopped mid-swear word. 'Really? Are you lying to me just to shut me up? BECAUSE IT'S NOT GOING TO WORK!'

'I'm not lying! I've actually found it!'

...

'What is it?'

'Well...' Dusky launched into a long explanation, telling him about her three-nen-type abilities, how she found out, all that stuff.

After she had finished, there was no reply.

...

'Erm... Sensei?'

...

...

...

'Dusky, that is the weirdest thing I've ever heard.'

Dusky beamed. 'Thank you!'

'That wasn't a compliment...'

'But being weird is good, right?' Inwardly, Dusky added, 'And you've finally shut up! That's something to be happy about, right?'

'Did you just say something else, Dusky?' Sensei asked suspiciously.

Dusky sweat-dropped. 'NO! I didn't say anything else! Just that I think weirdness is good! Yes it is!'

'You're so weird.'

'Thank you!'

'... Anyway, since you've found out what is, start to train like this...' Sensei began to instruct Dusky. She sighed in relief. He didn't start yelling again!

'Dusky, you're not listening, are you?'

'Of course I am!'

'Then what did I just say?'

'That I had to train.'

Sensei sighed. 'I said a lot more after that, stupid Dusky.'

'Whatever. Anyway, were you doing something?'

'Erm...' Sensei coughed delicately. 'I wasn't doing much...'

Then, 'Crap! No! Pause!'

Behind her Sensei's panicked voice, Dusky could hear a girl's voice going, 'Sailor Moon, make up!'

'... Sensei? Are you watching Sailor Moon?'

The electronic music that had followed the girl's voice suddenly stopped. 'Yesss... pause successful!'

'Sensei?'

'What?'

'_Sailor Moon_?'

'Of course! Nothing can beat _Sailor Moon_! But... I can't believe you called me for eleven straight! It was so distracting during my _Sailor Moon_ marathon! If I miss some important plot detail, I'm going to blame you!'

'Yeah, yeah, whatever. I can't believe you yelled without stopping for forty minutes straight.'

Sensei ignored her. 'Now, IF you don't have anything else to tell me, I'm going back to _Sailor Moon_.'

He hung up.

Dusky scowled. Couldn't he have talked to her a bit longer? What was she going to do now? At least calling him had killed off more than twelve hours of her time.

A knock sounded at her door.

'Yes?' Dusky said, opening the door. The innkeeper, in his pyjamas (complete with a sleeping hat thing with a bobble on the tip of the hat thing), stood there and smiled simperingly at her.

'Dusky, I'm just here to tell you that the customer next door to you wants you to stop yelling out rude words and let them sleep.'

'But I wasn't yelling or swearing.'

'Even if it wasn't you yelling out rude words inside your single room, can you still keep the noise down?' The innkeeper smiled wider and even more sickeningly than before.

Cheh, he didn't believe her did he.

Dusky matched his smile. 'Fine,' she said simperingly, and with a bow, the innkeeper walked away. Dusky poked her tongue out at his retreating back before going back into her room and closing the door.

She sighed. _Well, I might as well go to sleep and train in those weirdo worlds of Jeb's..._

* * *

**Wind view**

'Are we there yet?' Killua (uncharacteristically) whined.

'No.' Gon simply answered, smile fixed on his face as if by superglue and bouncing on his feet like he had pogo sticks stuck on them. 'I can't wait to meet Aunt Mito! I haven't seen her for such a LONG time!' He squealed loudly for the umpteenth time.

'Yeah, yeah,' I said tiredly. Between Killua's whining and Gon's squeals, it seemed like the trip would never end. I looked up at the sky. They reached the house at morning/afternoon right? I groaned. It was still dark.

What could I do to occupy the time? I checked my long closed backpack. Hmm, the forgotten first aid kit (I was quite glad I didn't need _that_ anymore), random sticks and stuff I didn't want to touch because I didn't know what special things they had and… F.R.O.G!

Computer games! Hallelujah!

I untwisted it and immersed myself (while ordering my staff to follow Gon) in blasting away zombies with plants that shot missiles of all kinds fed by sun pooped out of sunflowers.

* * *

'Aunt Mito!' Gon shouted as he waved wildly. A young woman looked up from her washing and stared at Gon as if he was a dream. Then a wide smile spread on her face before she called over her shoulder to someone who wasn't visible to us. Then an exasperated expression crossed her face as she went into the house.

I was quite glad to see the house followed the anime. After all, the anime house was much more interesting than the manga. I mean, where else would you find a house entwined with the roots of a massive tree?

As Gon ran ahead, I looked around with Killua as he walked slowly along. We didn't talk, just comfortable silence punctuated with a little curiosity as we looked. A peaceful aura filled the place, and even though the people were just walking around doing ordinary things, the sunlight seemed to filter though the air to make everything just seem just that much more beautiful.

A total opposite to Killua's dark home. Very different from the perfectly kept home/palace of mine.

This was more... a comfortable place. A place where little kids could run around and enjoy themselves.

Killua and I rounded the corner to see Gon being hugged and scolded (at the same time) by Aunt Mito with his grandma just standing behind him looking generally happy.

'And you didn't even write, just a letter saying you passed the hunter exam and nothing after that! Do you know how worried we were?' Aunt Mito reproached fondly as she hugged Gon tightly.

I drooped slowly to the floor, the staff flying upright into my hand and looked longingly at the scene. I hadn't met the parents from this world during my time in Avril, but I missed the ones I had back home. And they didn't even remember me. I glanced at Killua, who had this lost, forlorn but also longing look on his face. He glanced at me and gave me a wry smile.

I guess I looked the same too. I tugged on my hood to hide my face. It was then that Aunt Mito noticed us standing awkwardly at the door.

'And who is this?' she said kindly, looking at us gently and stopped hugging Gon (though I noticed that her hands were still on Gon's shoulders). Killua immediately pulled his hands from his pockets and I suddenly stood straighter, putting my staff onto the holder on my back and bowed deep from the waist.

'Ah, none of that!' I felt a hand on my shoulder pushing me up, and I looked up at Aunt Mito smiling at us kindly. 'Are you Gon's friends?'

'Y-yeah.' Killua stammered out.

'He's Killua, and the other's Wind!'

Aunt Mito looked at us and repeated our names. 'Killua and Wind, yes?' We nodded dumbly. 'Come in, come in! It's the first time Gon's ever brought friends home, and they're friends from overseas!'

She ushered us into the house with Gon tagging happily along with his grandma, babbling about something or another that was nearly incoherent. His grandma nodded happily. I slowly relaxed.

It was nice here. No death fights, no need to have your guard up. I fiddled with the rings on my fingers, (a new nervous habit) as I watched with Gon and Killua (all of us with sweat-drops) as Aunt Mito whirled around in the kitchen preparing lunch (grandma was sitting on the table drinking tea).

'And you don't even _write_ to tell us you're coming back and you have friends over! How am I supposed to treat you all? Ah, we don't even have enough ingredients…' She rambled/grumbled/yelled at Gon. Then she noticed our dirty state.

'Good timing, go and have a shower while I make lunch,' she said, staring pointedly at Gon and Killua's dirty faces.

'But we were planning to explore the forest in the afternoon…' Gon argued. Aunt Mito held up a hand.

'Go before I count to ten. ONE!' Gon immediately started pushing Killua with a _huge _sweat-drop on his face.

'Let's go!' He said with one of _those_ smiles.' I listened to them banging and making a noise as they prepared for shower. Aunt Mito counted to eight before she realised I hadn't gone.

'Wind, isn't it?' She smiled at me. 'Why aren't you going with them?' I started. Then a light bulb moment.

_Oh._

I pulled down my hood to show my shoulder-blade length hair (freaky fast growing hair).

'Mito-san… I'm a girl.' I said softly. She had this huge shocked face going on. Like, dropped mouth, her antennae of hair twitching in front of her face, bird eyes, the whole thing.

Then…

'Oh! I didn't realise that Gon would even be able to make friends with such a cute girl!' She suddenly gushed as she rushed from behind the counter to look at my face properly with shiny eyes. 'I didn't even realise! I'm sorry! But you really are cute; I wonder how I didn't realise before! I've always wanted a daughter!' she babbled happily.

'Umm…'

'Of course you can't go bath with those boys!' She laughed. Then the kettle shrieked and she immediately looked panicked. 'Ah!'

And she rushed back to the stove to switch off the stove and check something frying in the saucepan.

I chuckled quietly. An old creaky voice came from my right and I looked.

'Do you want to sit with me for awhile when you wait?' Gon's grandma asked, smiling at me. I nodded and sat across from her. She poured me a cup of tea and slid it gently towards me. We sipped in contented silence while we listened to Aunt Mito grumble about how if she had realised I was a girl she would've let me get in the bath first (gentlemanly manners and all that).

'So…' I looked at Gon's grandma. She had smile crinkles all over her face. I liked her, she looked nice.

'Yeah?'

'Where're you from?' She asked me when Aunt Mito in the kitchen had a quiet moment. Aunt Mito looked over at this question as well. I smiled.

'Well, I come from this country far away called Avril. Have you ever heard of it?' Gon's grandma smiled and shook her head in a no.

'No, I'm afraid I'm quite limited in knowledge around the world. Tell me about it?'

I told her about the things I had studied in the two mountain tomes. Suddenly, I felt happy I remembered all that information, looking at the old woman's contented face.

Of course I didn't mention I was the Imperial Princess of whatever, blah blah, long title. I just mentioned that it was a monarchy system and briefly went over the politics concerning those areas (she listened with great interest, though it was obvious she didn't understand much of the intrinsic political things I mentioned) so I talked about the rivers, lakes, and the people.

They both perked their heads up at the mention that every one of the people could use an aspect of the elements.

'I can show you if you like.' I offered. They smiled.

'Really?'

'Yep.' Holding out a hand, I summoned a breeze that carried a few leaves to the table (and a few specks of dirt). Then I whirled my hand gently around, and the leaves gently circled on the table until I swept them away out another window.

They both had wide eyes at that, and I chuckled.

'You control the wind?'

'More like friends with. We ask, and they do.' I replied simply. They nodded.

'Nature is like that, controlling it is just too much to think of. After all, it is wild.' The old woman said to me with experience in her eyes.

'Eh?'

She just shook her head and smiled. 'So you were up to the clothing that showed which type you were?'

I nodded, dropping the topic she obviously didn't want to talk about. It was then that loud voices and footsteps came down the stairs.

When they came into the room, they were faced with an annoyed Mito.

'How long did you take? Did you even think of Wind over there?' She pointed at me. I waved with a cheesy grin. They gave me sheepish looks.

'Well, it was really comfortable, Aunt Mito!' Gon protested futilely once again (of course, with that super-glued grin that didn't seem to want to come off).

Aunt Mito sighed and shook her head with a smile and pointed to the table.

'I haven't finished lunch yet. While Wind takes her turn, do you want to tell grandma about your hunter exploits?' I pushed my cup of tea towards the centre of the table and stood up.

'Thank you for the tea.' I told the old grandma.

'Thank _you_ for the interesting conversation.' She smiled. I flashed a huge grin at her (was that light glinting off my teeth? I hope not) and brushed past Killua whose face was flushed red. I backtracked and looked at Killua.

'Hey, Killua, are you okay? You seem red.'

'Might've soaked a little too long.' Mito looked up concernedly at that, but when I leaned closer to Killua and Killua practically started puffing steam (what the heck?), she got this knowing gleam in her eye.

'Wind, you should go shower now!' She said a _bit _too cheerfully, but I shrugged it off and thanked her, before moving up the stairs.

The last things I heard from the kitchen were a murmur from Mito, and an outburst of "I _DON'T_ like her!" and Gon's crowing of "He does! He does! How did you guess, Aunt Mito?"

I don't want to even guess what was happening down there.

* * *

Kurapika looked at the attackers. He closed his eyes, letting his chain drop from his sleeve. Images flashed behind his eyelids.

_If I pass this, I will be one step closer to avenging you and retrieving what is rightfully yours… _

His eyes snapped open, and his chain lashed out at the black shaped figures.

It was over too soon, too soon, the assignments handed out, and each of the contestants given a list of things that could be retrieved and a time limit. Kurapika ignored the other people and walked out of the room. This would be easy.

_A warm smile, yellow hair like sunlight. A young voice, calling mother, mother, and she turns from a pile of dirty dishes to look at him, smiling, yellow hair shining, shining, so bright, beautiful_

The corridor seemed long, too long. Turn the corner and the exit was right at the end of another one, another corridor as long as it seemed short, too long…

_A laugh, a butterfly. A red earring, silver eyes that flashed red_

A beam of sunlight shone through a tall, crystal clear window. The deep red curtains were not drawn, and hung heavily to each side in dark décor. Did he hear a voice? No, he shook his head. There wouldn't be voices here.

_Rough hands carving wooden toys, a gruff pat on the head. Warm eyes, brown eyes, a slightly awkward voice reading stories_

He opened the door to a sky dominated by clouds. And all sunlight soon disappeared, dark grey invaded the blue until it was covered, until no light was allowed to pass through. He stepped down the steps, ignoring the dogs to his left.

_A field, a green field dotted with flowers, sunlight was pouring down and he had to shield his face. A voice, yelling, laughing, black hair danced silver eyes flashed and he felt for a moment that_

The gates opened on their own, and he stepped through.

'_We'll always be friends, ne?'_

A drop, then many drops. The sky was crying, crying. He stopped and looked up.

'_I love your eyes, Kurapika! They're so blue it's like the sky…'_

The sky expanded in all directions, until the trees cut it off in a sudden cut of dark green but the sky was grey, dark grey, and there was no blue in sight

_Screaming, dark cellar. Would they be fine? A shout, a thud. He hoped it wasn't father, it couldn't be. Brown eyes, rough hands_

Thunder which rumbled in the distance woke him from his stupor and he walked slowly forward again, but with purpose, always with purpose

_What was that scream? Yellow hair, warm smile, mother mother, don't leave me, she won't leave me, she can't leave me, think of good things, warm smile, yellow hair, butterflies_

A butterfly was struggling under its leaf, it couldn't get wet, and he couldn't do anything to help and walked right past it, past its panicked wings fluttering ever slower

_Past rows of bodies, past houses of red, hollow eyes, there was no body, there was no body, there was no body, where was she? Wherewherewherewhere_

He walked down the track, red earring swinging. He looked at the signpost and decided left, it would be the fastest way to where he was going

_Laugh, silver eyes, there was no body, where was she? Left, right, right he went and there was nothing, nothing but red and a high scream_

A bus stop. He stopped under its cover and checked the timetable. The bus would be going where he needed to go. Good

_Marked dead, a mass burial and a huge epitaph listing the people dead, they couldn't even get individual graves, he stared at a name_

The bus rolled to the stop where he was sitting and he braved the rain for a few seconds before getting into the slightly stuffy humidity of the bus and paid his fare. Then he sat in an empty seat and looked out the bleary window

_There was no body, she might be alive_

Black eyes stared back at him through his reflection in the window. He frowned at it and took a book out of his bag to read

_There was no body_

The words seemed to blur in front of his eyes, he couldn't concentrate. Massaging his temples, he put back the book into his bag and rested his head against the headrest

_She might be alive_

_Blue eyes hardened and stood up. On a day with a grey sky he vowed revenge and the return of his clan's eyes while clinging onto a hope, a slim hope, a hope like a ray of sunlight on a stormy day_

_Because there was no body_

_Because she might be alive_

* * *

**Well guys, end of chapter. Hope you liked it and since its holidays next week shouldn't be late. XD **

**Good luck to all!**


	58. The house canvas saves the day

**This chapter is loooong overdue. I blame it on my sister, because I gave her free reign and she wrote the whole chapter. I wonder if you'll all like it?**

**Thank you! (And hey, if you don't like my story, why get mad at me when I don't update? That's to that anon reviewer) I want to put this on RIGHT NOW so I won't type any more. XD**

**Please enjoy! (Hmm, reading it for the first time for me too)**

* * *

'The meal was so tasty, Mito-san!'

Aunt Mito straightened from her dish picking (Killua was still recovering from being forced to eat the red capsicums and Gon was too enthralled in talking to his grandma to realise anything) and smiled at me.

'Thank you, Wind. But you can call me Aunt Mito if you want. Mito-san makes me feel old.'

'Okay, A-aunt Mito.' I stammered, rolling the word Aunt in my mouth. It felt strange, but in a nice way. I haven't had to call "mother", "father", "aunt" for such a long time. Even though Avril was nice, it never actually felt like home, it was too grand, with all the titles and respectful bows and stuff. But Whale Island just had this calming effect on people…

I stood up and helped carry the dishes over to the sink. Aunt Mito immediately started washing, and after hesitating for a moment (would it seem rude or unneeded?) I started drying with a random towel I picked up on the bench. Aunt Mito smiled at me.

'You're a guest, Wind. You shouldn't do this.'

I put on a stubborn face. 'I want to.' Aunt Mito just laughed and kept on washing.

'So Wind, I heard from Gon that you and Killua are pretty rich. So what do you think of this humble abode?'

'I really like it here. It's really nice, nicer than both our homes.' Aunt Mito raised an eyebrow at that, but kept silent and kept on washing. I continued, 'Being rich isn't all that fun sometimes, Aunt Mito. Killua's home was very strict you know, his family wanted him to join his family business that he didn't want to join for… various reasons. And well, I guess I tried too hard to reach the expectations that were pushed on me. That was what Chiiyo, my caretaker, told me anyway.'

That was true in this world at least. Chiiyo had said I had gotten the disease because I tried too hard to master the elements. And on Earth it was me who pushed myself, not anyone else.

Aunt Mito made a noise that indicated she was listening.

'Is it strange to say that I only had one friend before meeting Gon and Killua?' Aunt Mito looked surprised at that, her hands stopping the rhythmical motions of rubbing a particularly stubborn stain.

'Really, Wind? You seem like a sweet girl.' I laughed at that.

'My family was prestigious. You heard that our country works on a monarchy system, right? So there's the High Queen, she's the most powerful. The High King, the Imperial Princess, any children of the current king and queen, then the other kings and queens and nobles. And even in the nobles, there's the higher court and the lower court. And I haven't even delved into details yet. Children are expected to know manners at an early age to not "disgrace" their parents.'

'That seems harsh.' I snorted through my nose as I dried a huge pan.

'Yeah.'

'But why is there more than one king?' Aunt Mito asked peacefully, holding a clear plate to light to see if she had missed any sauce stains. I put yet another round plate into the growing pile of dry plates to my side and picked up another one. It was relaxing, with sunlight trickling through windows and bird chirps and Gon's chatter…

'Well, I showed you before right? Everyone can control an element. So there's a king and queen for each element. Kings and queens are decided by who is the strongest manipulator in the clan, but strong powers are usually passed down anyway. So there are pretty much established "royal" families. It's just that once in a while there would be someone ridiculously strong in another family in the clan and they change leaders. That's all.'

'So who's that friend you told me about just then?'

I put another plate on the teetering pile and looked at it critically. I should start another pile…

'She's called Dusketha, but she hates that name so she goes by Dusky. She's a crazy girl who climbed through my window one day and plopped on my bed and said "Do you want to be friends?"' Aunt Mito laughed at that.

That was obviously fake. But that was what Chiiyo said happened. Dusky became my friend, and the king and queen were so amazed that an adopted person who couldn't manipulate an element at all could sneak through the kingdom's strictest security system that they made her show her skills.

And then she got promoted from talented-little-girl to a trainer and so gradually rose up to become Captain of the Royal Guards with me backing her up whenever she did something crazy.

'I'm really glad I became Gon's friend, Aunt Mito.' I said quietly to her. 'It was pretty lonely, even with Dusky's company. Meeting them in the Hunter Exam and becoming their friend was one of the best things that happened to me.'

'Don't be sure, I bet there'll be more good things to happen.' Aunt Mito said.

'Of course.' I nodded. 'I only wish that you could meet Dusky as well. She's with another close friend of ours called Kurapika.'

'I'm sure I'll meet them all on day, Wind.'

I smiled up at her.

'Of course.'

'And that's all the dishes finished.' Aunt Mito said as she dried her hands on her apron. 'I'll put away the dishes now and we can join Gon's conversation. Boys, they didn't even try to come and help! I'll put them into good use next time and _you_ can sit at the table lazily.'

And at _that_ I laughed.

* * *

'So, so, so, so!' Gon said excitedly.

'What, Gon?' Killua said tiredly. There were limited numbers of time that any person could listen to Gon say "so" and not get annoyed or tired.

'Do you like Aunt Mito and Grandma?'

'Yeah.' Killua brightened.

'Aunt Mito is really nice. Reminds me of Chiiyo.'

We were sitting on the floor of Gon's bedroom. I had been given another room (Aunt Mito muttering stuff like it wouldn't be _decent_ if I shared a room with two teenage boys) but I stayed here to talk to them because obviously it made more sense for one person to move rather than two people. And also because Gon's room had the tree trunk-root-thing in it and mine didn't.

'Only in the afternoon she kept talking about how Killua and I would make a good couple.' I added.

Killua did a spectacular spit-take with his cup of water.

'_What?'_

I nodded in agreement. 'Yeah. I don't know where that came from though... Anyway, apparently tomorrow when we're going to the main town to buy a satellite dish and the computer set up, and we're going by ourselves. Something about Aunt Mito not knowing anything about that stuff anyway and us being responsible enough to know not to waste money.'

Which wasn't true, at least in Killua's case. Gon and I were fine, we weren't extravagant and stuff, but Killua could spend thousands of dollars in one go and not blink an eye. Especially if there's chocolate involved.

Not that Aunt Mito knew that. She probably thought that if Gon could go out and pass the Hunter test at twelve years old and have friends do the same thing at the same age that they'd all be as mature as Gon was.

Killua gaped at me. '_Ourselves?'_

'You know, like a date, only not. Since there's three people.'

'_Date?'_

'Didn't we already go on one already, Killua? By ourselves without Gon? Only it wasn't that fun because you kept going into iceblock mode…'

As Killua recovered in the corner, Gon had this cunning face on.

'Ehehehehehe…' He evilly (it couldn't really be as evil as I thought it was, right? I mean, it was _Gon)_ chuckled.

Then he ran out of the room to leave Killua (in ice-block mode) and me (confused) to ourselves.

Nice, Gon.

* * *

'Aunt Mito! Aunt Mito!'

Aunt Mito looked up from her tea cup, which she was cupping in her hands, and saw Gon running towards her excitedly.

'Yes, Gon?'

Gon plonked into the seat opposite Aunt Mito and stared at her. 'You're the one who said to Killua it'll be like a date, right?'

Aunt Mito chuckled evilly.

'Of course.'

'You're making him think that it's a date because you have something planned for them right? What is it?' Gon asked.

Aunt Mito grinned at Gon. 'I need your help.'

'Of course I'll help you!' Gon's eyes sparkled.

'Okay. Somehow, they need to be by themselves for most of the trip. I was thinking of maybe all three of you going, but then you pretend that one of our neighbours asked you to help them, and so you leave them and they go by themselves after you tell them the way.'

Gon nodded, frowning in thought. 'How about I pretend to be sick and so they have to leave by themselves?'

'I've thought of that already,' said Aunt Mito, glancing down into her teacup (Gon smiled. Aunt Mito was such a good planner person!), 'But I couldn't make myself think of you being sick.'

Gon ran around the table and hugged her. 'I'll be okay, this is pretend!'

Aunt Mito smiled and patted Gon's back. 'True. But then, they'll still be suspicious of why you're sick. I'm sure they've already realised how fast you recover from everything.'

'Oh yeah…' Gon stopped hugging Aunt Mito and straightened. 'How to make them believe me?'

After a short silence, both gasped and looked at each other. 'Girl-Gon!' they shouted simultaneously in excitement.

'No one can resist it!' Aunt Mito laughed.

'Not true,' Gon insisted, 'You and Grandma can both resist it.'

'But that's because we're used to it.'

Gon grinned. 'True...'

Silence filled the room.

Aunt Mito and Gon looked at each other and chuckled evilly at the same time.

* * *

Upstairs, Killua and Wind shivered simultaneously.

'Did you feel that?' Killua asked Wind, all awkward thoughts of… the D-word disappearing from his mind.

Wind nodded. 'Yeah. That was weird.' She looked around the room suspiciously. Inwardly however, she was cheering because Killua was _finally_ out of ice-block mode.

* * *

**Wind's view!**

Something shook my shoulder.

'Wind, wake up.'

I grumbled incoherently and punched in the direction of the thing.

'Wind!'

I opened my eyes blearily and saw… Aunt Mito standing two metres away from the bed holding a long skinny wooden pole. She poked me a few more times in the shoulder with the pole.

'It's time to wake up!'

I nodded and got ready to turn over and go back to sleep the minute Aunt Mito left my room…

Which she didn't.

I looked her in confusion.

'I'm not leaving your room until you get out of bed, Wind.' Aunt Mito said to me sternly,

I sighed and got out of bed, shoving my feet into slippers.

Aunt Mito smiled and came over, ruffling my hair affectionately. 'That's my girl. Now get dressed and come down to breakfast in five minutes, okay?'

I nodded sleepily and started shuffling towards the wardrobe. Through the wall that I shared with Gon's room, I could hear Aunt Mito begin to shout at the two sleeping boys inside.

'Wake up! It's time to get up! Don't be lazy! Come on! Wake up!'

I had reached my wardrobe and pulled on my dress when I heard Aunt Mito shout something else.

'KILLUA DON'T YOU DARE FLIP OVER AND FALL BACK TO SLEEP!'

I chuckled and began to wrap my bandages around my arms. No wonder Gon was so energetic in the morning.

Finishing my wrap-bandages-around-every-limb process, I made my way to the bathroom and washed my face (the water was so cold! If I wasn't awake before, I definitely am now!) before going to the kitchen/dining room.

'Good morning, Grandma.' I bobbed my head at her before sitting down at my seat (which I knew because Aunt Mito had drawn a cartoon version of my head on top of my porridge with honey).

'Good morning, Wind. Did you sleep well?'

I smiled at her. 'I did! Did you, Grandma?'

She smiled back at me in her sweet, old-person way. 'Yes, thank you.'

We sat there, smiling at each other, not bothering to break up the comfortable silence in the room. Before long, Killua entered the room, stretching and rubbing his eyes.

'Morning.' He plonked down and stared at his honey-cartoon head on his porridge dazedly.

'Good morning, Killua.' Grandma shifted her attention to Killua. 'Did you sleep well?'

'Better than I usually do. It's so quiet and peaceful here, it's probably not possible to sleep badly.'

Grandma smiled wider. 'That's good to know, then.'

She looked at me, staring at my honey-head again, and back at Killua, who was also staring at his honey-head.

'Eat first. Don't bother waiting for Gon. He'll be down soon.'

I blinked at her. 'Oh. Okay then.' I began to eat, careful to spoon my way around the honey head, which was still intact in the middle of my bowl. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Killua do the same.

We kept eating, glancing at each other trying not to destroy our honey-heads, until there was nothing left in the bowl except for the honey-head (and the little island of porridge supporting it).

I glanced at Killua, and he grinned at me. 'On the count of three. One… two… three!'

Both of us scooped up our honey-head porridge islands at the same time and ate it in one gulp before leaning back and sighing happily.

I was still rubbing my stomach contently when Killua elbowed me.

'Hey… where's Gon? He should've come down ages ago.'

I nudged Killua with my shoulder. 'We should go check up on him.'

'Yeah. Let's go!' He leapt up from the table and ran out of the room.

Not that we knew it at the time, but as we ran out of the room, Gon's grandma looked at us and smiled. Not her usual smile, but a smile that was a little, you guessed it, _evil_.

* * *

**Gon's view**

As soon as Killua closed the door to slowly wander off towards breakfast, Gon and Aunt Mito leapt into action.

'Here's the thermometer, we'll go and warm it up a bit in the sun. Don't want it too hot!'

'Where's the bathrobe?'

'Gon, get off the face-towel and drink more hot water! Your cheeks aren't flushed enough!'

'I'll go pinch my cheeks then.'

'You've got the bathrobe on inside out, Gon!'

'Aunt Mito, the thermometer's ready!'

'Okay, get into bed, now, quick!'

Gon lay down in bed in the fluffy pink bathrobe (the only one that Aunt Mito could find) and Aunt Mito tucked the blankets down firmly around him. She placed a hot towel onto his forehead.

'Ah, it burns!'

'Sorry!' Aunt Mito took it and waved it a few times in the air to cool it down somewhat. She refolded the still-steaming towel back onto his forehead.

'Better?'

'Yep! Thanks, Aunt Mito.'

Aunt Mito smiled at her nephew. 'Your cheeks are red enough too, so you can stop pinching them now.'

Gon let go of his cheeks with a sigh of relief, and carefully placed his arms next to him.

'How do I look?' Gon asked.

'Sick,' Aunt Mito replied with a wicked gleam in her eye. Then the two of them stiffened.

'I think that's them,' said Aunt Mito. She took the thermometer out of the sun and stuck it into Gon's mouth. 'Remember to make your face look sick!'

Just as Gon had fixed his expression, the door to his room burst open to spill Wind and Killua through the door, who, in their haste to get through the door, had tripped over each other into an untidy pile. They quickly untangled themselves and looked at the scene in front of them. Their eyes widened.

'Are you sick, Gon?' Wind asked worriedly.

Aunt Mito smiled worriedly from her seat next to Gon's bed. 'I'm afraid so, Wind.'

Killua stared. 'What are you sick with?'

'Probably the flu,' Aunt Mito replied. She gently took the thermometer out of Gon's mouth and checked the temperature. She sighed.

'How is it?' Wind again.

'Forty point three degrees Celcius.'

'That's so high!' Killua now.

Gon smiled wanly at his friends. 'I'm sorry for getting sick and not being able to come with you to get the computer.'

Wind walked over and began to fuss over Gon. 'Don't be sorry! No one can help being sick! It happens to everyone!'

Killua frowned. Something wasn't right…

'Gon, you haven't been near anyone except us for the last two days, and we're not sick, so you couldn't have caught it off us. The island is so natural and fresh that diseases probably can't live here comfortably, and you recover from everything just like that.' Killua snapped his fingers.

'So how come you're sick?'

Wind stared down at Gon. 'You're right, Killua. That's weird.'

Gon looked up at Aunt Mito, who winked and nodded as inconspicuously as possible at the boy.

The spikey-haired boy closed his eyes, breathed in, and when he opened his eyes a second later, his hair… was long. Roses and sparkle-y, pastel rainbow light filled the room, orchestral music began to play. The pink bathrobe made him seem even more vulnerable and fragile.

Wind and Killua twitched.

Gon looked at his friends again, and giggled inwardly. Their expressions!

Outwardly, he gazed at them softly, huge brown eyes conveying oceans of emotion. 'I don't know how, but I must've been really weak at the time or the virus wouldn't be able to attack me and make me sick.' Gon closed his eyes, his long lashes brushing against his cheek, and sighed gently.

A vein throbbed at Wind and Killua's temple.

A lone violin began to play, tragically, plaintively.

A light appeared and shone on Gon's face; long black hair rippled under the soft beam.

Wind was gagging. Killua had semi-frozen into ice-block mode.

'I –'

'I GET THE POINT!' Wind shouted. 'Get better soon! We'll be leaving now! See you when we come back!' She pulled Killua, still half in ice-block mode and staring at his best friend, out of the room and kicked the door shut with a bang.

Aunt Mito and Girl-Gon looked at each other and laughed evilly.

'Now,' Gon said after changing back from Girl Gon, still laughing, 'On to Phase Two.'

Aunt Mito winked and left the room, leaving a laughing-so-hard-he-can't-move Gon behind.

Gon wiped his eyes, still laughing. Their expressions were too funny! Wind looked like she was about to vomit, and Killua looked like he was a particularly disturbing googly-eyed fish head or something!

He really needed to do Girl Gon more.

* * *

**Wind's view**

I charged down the stairs into the kitchen as quickly as I could to get away from Girl-Gon, pulling a frozen Killua behind me.

Once we reach the kitchen, Grandma looked up at us and asked worriedly, 'How's Gon?'

I let go of Killua's hand and smile weakly. 'He's sick with a really high fever.' An image of a silky long-haired Gon with his own personal orchestra, eyes glistening with rainbow light rose unbidden into my mind.

I shivered involuntarily. Next to me, Killua finally unfroze enough for his mouth to move.

'That was…' he whispered hoarsely at me.

I glanced at him and nodded in understanding. '… even more disturbing than the first time.'

'Is that even possible?'

'Obviously. I really don't want to see that again…'

We both shivered and stood there, trying to get over our mutual trauma.

After , Aunt Mito walked into the room and smiled at us.

I stared. Was it just me or was there a glint of evil in her smile…? Nah, no way would Aunt Mito be plotting something. She's too nice.

'Gon should be okay in a few days, it's just a cold, I think.'

We looked at her and grimace-smiled. 'That's great to know!'

'But since he can't come with you anymore and take you to the shop,' Aunt Mito continued, 'I'll give you a map so you don't get lost.'

I smiled at her. 'Thank you, Aunt Mito!'

Next to me, Killua snapped into action. 'Yeah, thanks.' He grabbed our packs, handing mine to me, and walked out of the room and out the door.

Aunt Mito walked me to the door and handed me the map as I pulled on my bag and strapped my staff the outside of the bag.

'I think you'll be more responsible than Killua and not lose this map, Wind,' said Aunt Mito. 'At the start, follow the main street south out of the village and go left at the first split road, okay? I can't remember any more than that so you'll have to read the map after that, I'm afraid.'

I nodded and took the map, tucking it securely into my bag. 'Thanks, Aunt Mito! I hope Gon gets better by the time we come back!'

'Don't worry, I'm sure he'll recover as quickly as he usually does!' Aunt Mito smiled wider and patted me on the head reassuringly. 'Now get going or you won't get back in time for lunch tomorrow!'

'Then I'll be going now!' I waved at Aunt Mito and ran to where Killua was waiting impatiently.

Killua scowled at me. 'What took you so long?'

'Aunt Mito said to go out the village through the south main street way, then turn left at the first split road place,' I explained as we began to walk down that particular road, 'Then she forgot which way to go, so she gave us a map too.'

'She could've just given us the map without telling us all that!'

I frowned at him. 'She doesn't want us to start the wrong way! Or we'd get lost, since we're tourists here!'

Killua sighed and began to walk faster.

'Killua, why are you in such a hurry anyway?'

'I want to get away from _that_.'

An image of a sleeping Girl-Gon invaded my mind.

'Good point.'

'Exactly.'

…

'But now you've made _that_ come back into my head!' I punched Killua hard.

Killua punched me back. 'You're the one who asked for it!'

I punched him again. 'Your fault!'

'Was not!' He returned the punch.

By the time we got to the split road, our arms were covered in bruises and we'd already forgotten why we were punching each other in the first place.

Killua looked at me. 'Which way was it again?'

'The left.' We looked down the left path, which led… into the forest. The right, in contrast, followed the river.

'Are you sure Aunt Mito said the left? It leads into the forest.'

'Oh really?' I answered Killua sarcastically. 'But we should follow Aunt Mito anyway. She knows this place better than us.'

'Fine.' Killua slouched and stuck his hands in his pockets. 'Let's go then.'

So we did, each step taking us closer to the forest.

Just before we walked into the forest, my stomach began to grumble like an angry bear. If angry bears did grumble anyway. Killua noticed and stopped.

'You wanna eat lunch before we go into the forest?' Killua asked me. 'It's about lunch time now anyway. Who knew the forest was so far away?'

By the time he finished saying that, I'd already sat down and ate half my lunch. Killua noticed me staring at his share of the food and grinned.

'What do you think you're looking at?'

I swallowed my food and stuck my tongue out at him. 'If you don't want me looking, then eat it already!'

So he did.

* * *

**Gon's view**

'Aunt Mito!' Gon sat at the empty bar.

'Yes?' She looked up from wiping the glasses.

'Can I go now?'

She smiled menacingly. 'What makes you think that? You're not sick, are you?'

He sighed. 'Okay…'

After a while, Gon spoke again. 'Aunt Mito?'

'What?' She stopped sweeping the floor.

'Where do you think they are now?'

'Probably somewhere in the forest by now. Are you sure they'll be okay in there? We do have some dangerous animals in there.'

Gon nodded. 'They'll be fine. They're both insanely strong.'

Aunt Mito sighed in relief. 'That's good then. I was getting a bit worried about leading them into an unfamiliar forest.' She began to sweep the floor again.

Gon sighed. Even though it was for Wind and Killua's own good, letting them go off by themselves like that, but he'd forgotten how boring looking after the shop was. Which made him regret letting them go off by themselves.

Something Efoe had once said to Gon (and Zushi) while they were planning the movie/aquarium date (what was the name of that plan again? Only Efoe could come up with such a long, hard-to-remember name) slowly emerged through the boredom.

'No matter how you feel, helping your friends notice their own feelings comes first!'

Gon had laughed back then, since Efoe kept breaking his own belief ('WHY DON'T THEY REALISE THEY NEED TO BE TOGETHER?) but now that Gon was in the same position, he finally understood the true wisdom of Efoe's words.

And so Gon kept sitting at the bar and played noughts and crosses by himself in the dust that had gathered on the surface of the bar.

* * *

**Wind's view**

The dirt path had disappeared into a grassy path, which soon disappeared into the undergrowth of the forest. Which meant we were now wandering through the forest without knowing exactly where we were.

Killua was grumbling under his breath. 'Aunt Mito's memory… is it actually right? This is so dodgy… as if this will lead us to the village…'

I whacked at him half-heartedly. 'Stop grumbling!'

He stuck his tongue at me. Not that I noticed, because at that moment I saw the coolest flower ever. It had spikey petals, which were white, but the curling veins underneath the surface was dark grey. It looked like something some fantasy author would draw, but real!

I stared at the flower, enraptured. It was so pretty! What would it smell like? I leaned closer to the flower to try smell it.

Killua noticed what I was doing and immediately shouted, 'Get away from the flower!'

I glanced at him, confused, but leaned back anyway. 'Why?'

'That flower's poisonous. One prick by the tip of the petal and you'll feel like your blood's boiling inside your veins.'

'Really?'

'You see the grey lines? They're the bits that hold the poison, and when you squeeze it out, it's actually black-y green, and if you eat one drop of it, the pain you'll feel from your "boiling blood" will probably kill you.'

I stared at him, then back at the flower. Who knew that such a pretty flower was so dangerous?

'Anyway,' Killua continued, 'Let's look at the map.'

I nodded and straightened, pulling the map out of my bag and unrolling it. 'Let's see…'

I gaped at the unrolled map. Killua peered over my shoulder and frowned.

'Are you sure this is the map?'

I nodded mutely. This was the map Aunt Mito gave me!

'This can't be the map!' Killua snatched the map out of my hands. 'There's nothing on it except for a green whale shaped thing in the middle of the map, a tree growing through a house in the middle of the whale, and a signpost on the right of the house thing saying "Computer Shop".'

Then it dawned on him. 'Is… the green thing Whale Island?'

I nodded.

'The tree house Gon's house?'

I nodded again.

'The signpost where we're supposed to be?'

I nodded a third time. 'I think we're lost, Killua.'

He scrunched up the paper and threw it into the forest. 'I told you the left seemed weird!'

'That's because Aunt Mito said to go there!'

Killua sighed. 'We might as well go back and go the other way, since we're lost anyway…'

I sighed too. 'But I don't know where the path is anymore. I've been guessing my way through the forest.'

'We could use Gyo to see if we can trace our way, can't we? Trace our path like spies do with their sensors?'

I shrugged. 'We could try.'

So we did. And then stared at a tree five metres in front of us.

I nudged Killua. 'Do you see that?' He nodded, and we slowly made our way towards the tree.

The tree we were staring at had a really wide trunk, and winding up the trunk was a set of stairs that jutted out from the main trunk, complete with railing. At the bottom of the stairs was a sign which said "Fon's Techshop".

'That wasn't there before, was it?' Killua asked.

'Nope. Don't think so.' I stopped using Gyo, and immediately the stairs disappeared. Start Gyo, and the stairs reappeared. 'The stairs are shielded by nen. And it's a techshop. They should sell computers, right?'

'I think so. Let's go and see.'

We began to climb the stairs, which kept winding up and up and up the trunk. After we'd been climbing the stairs for five minutes, we reached a landing, where a round wooden door was carved into the trunk of the tree. A brass bell hung next to the door, and so I rung the bell, flipping my hood up to cover my head at the same time.

Soon after I rung the bell, an old man opened the door. He reminded me of Netero-san, except without the long eyebrows and with really long white hair.

'Hello,' he said in a smooth, old-man voice and smiled at us, 'Call me Fon. Welcome to my shop.' Then he glanced at me and said, 'It's a bit hot today for a hood, girl. Why don't you take your hood off?'

I stared at him. How did he guess?

Meanwhile, Fon bowed before leading us into the room beyond. All golden wood inside, the room only had one wall, which curved seamlessly around the inside of the tree in an egg, where the ceiling wasn't really a ceiling, all round and non-pointy in a pointy kind of way. Honeycomb style shelves lined halfway up the wall (which was where the wall began to curve inwards), each hexagonal cell holding random bits of stuff, the cells getting smaller and smaller as they got higher. Most of the really big cells at the bottom and some at the top were empty and without a back, serving as windows that flooded the egg room with light.

As Killua and I looked around the room, Fon walked into the middle of a huge hexagonal ring bench.

'Both of you are sure young to be Hunters, aren't you?'

I smiled. I like Fon. He seems nice. 'Killua's not a Hunter yet, but I am.'

Fon chuckled. 'But the two of you are really strong. I could sense your nen from all the way up here.' He smiled at me. 'That's how I knew you were a girl too. To me, the different genders and ages have a different sense to their nen.'

I stared at him again. He was so strong that he could tell if you were a guy or a girl from your nen? Even Netero-san couldn't, and he was crazy strong!

Killua looked at Fon intently. 'Just who are you? Why do you have a shop in the middle of the forest on such a small island?'

Fon smiled in a cute-old-man way, all eye-smiles and toothless grin. 'I'm a technology Hunter, and because I sell everything technology related, from the most mundane to the most recent to the most fantastical, and because of all the rare things I stock as a result, this remote location is perfect for discouraging good-for-nothing thieves and for rewarding the super determined.'

_Fon sounds like he does what the job-finder piercing lady that Kurapika went to find does_, I thought, nodding in understanding. _They both only help nen-users and their shops are both really obscure. Only Fon's shop is cooler._

Killua was also nodding, until he saw at least fifty cells dedicated to games.

'You have _Insane Monkey V_!' Killua shouted as he rushed over to those cells. 'And _Alien Wars: Requiem_! That's scheduled to come out next month!' He turned to Fon with shining eyes. 'How did you get these? These are so rare! And _Alien Wars_ isn't even out yet!'

Fon chuckled. 'I have my ways, boy.'

Killua turned back to the games, mumbling the titles under his breath. '_Water Zombies… Chicken Invaders_, haven't played that for a while_… SKEGGS… Tree of Life_, he even has this game, it was so lame_… Greed Island_, I've never heard of that one before_… Planet of Power…_'

While Killua was pouring over the game titles, occasionally ranting and raving by himself when he saw a limited-edition game that he really liked or hadn't played, I explained our need for a computer to Fon.

'Well, we wanted to install a computer with Internet access into a house without any of these things except a satellite dish, so what do you recommend? '

Fon nodded slowly. 'I have five computers that fit your requirements; all of the other models I have need pre-installed Internet connections. I'll bring them all out and you can take your pick.'

He turned around, and within twenty seconds, five new gleaming computers sat on the bench in front of me.

'Okay, I'll go through each one for you now. If you don't get anything, just ask me to stop and explain it for you and I will. Got it?'

I nodded. Fon smiled and pointed to the first one. 'This one is a Comet 5849 from Magnum. It has a 20 inch screen…'

Halfway through Fon's explanation of the third computer, Killua stopped looking (more like drooling) over the games and ambled over, listening to Fon's lecture as well.

When Fon finished, I let Killua do the tech-talk and negotiating, since he knew more about that stuff than I did, and sat on the side, staring out of one of the bigger windows. The view was so nice up here.

Fon had said before that his shop was 80 metres off the ground, and so when you looked out the windows you saw the tops of a lot of trees, and blue skies, and because the shop was inside the tree (the ultimate tree-house!), built to look as natural as possible, birds would occasionally stop on the outer window ledges before fluttering off.

After staring out one particularly big window, nearly touching the floor and wide and tall enough to fit Buhara, I realised that there were two other windows as big as that one, all placed regularly around the room and all looking out at a tree easily as wide as the tree we were in right now.

And then I looked more closely at the bottom of those three windows, and realised that a really fine net bridge spanned the distance from the shop to the particular tree that each window looked at. So I activated Gyo, and lo behold, a round door just like the door of Fon's shop was carved within each tree, the whorls and patterns of the trunks decorating the door artistically.

Next to me, Killua was finishing off discussing which computer was better with Fon.

'Hey Wind, what do you think of this computer?'

I jerked back from peering out of the door windows. 'Uh… what?'

'What do you think of this computer?' Killua sighed.

I looked at it. It looked just like a typical computer. 'Okay. Whatever.'

Fon smiled. 'So you'll be getting this? Wind, may I have your Hunter card? Hunters get 20% off what they buy here.'

I pulled out my Hunter card and gave it to Fon, who beeped it and then gave it back. I tucked it back where it was hidden in my pack while Killua paid for the computer. Then, after lashing it securely to the front of Killua's bag (when he put on his bag the extra computer box made him look like he had a snail shell on his back… not that Killua was a snail, since he was so fast. Or maybe a supersonic snail… I'm rambling too much! Dusky was the one who rambled, not me!), Fon looked at both of us and smiled.

'Not many people visit my shop. In fact, you're the first customers I've had in the last three months. So would you mind joining an old man for tea?'

I nodded happily. 'Sure!'

Killua glanced at the sky, which was just starting to turn pink, and nodded as well.

Fon smiled wider. 'Then if you'll come this way…'

He walked over to one of the Buhara-sized windows and stepped out onto the net, making his way to the other tree about twenty metres away. We followed across tentatively, since the net kinda sagged when we stood on it, and was so fine the forest floor 80 metres down was really clear and far away...

Fon opened the door and ushered us inside and indicated at us to sit down at the bench in the middle of the room. The room was built exactly the same as the shop, except one of the Buhara-sized windows had a bed nestled within it instead of leading to somewhere. Other cells had random things all inside them, or had cupboard doors hinged on the front. From one of these, Fon was taking out cups and saucers.

'I'll help!' I got up from my seat, but Fon rebuked me.

'You're my guests, I can't let you help me!' He placed a cup and a saucer in front of Killua and me before asking, 'I only have Ceylon tea here, do you mind?'

We both shook our heads.

'Good!' Fon clapped his hands together. Metal, mechanical arms then slid out from partitions hidden under the bench and placed one tea bag into our cups before pouring hot water into them.

Both Killua and I gaped at the metal arms.

'Did you make that?' Killua asked eagerly.

'How did you do that?' I asked excitedly.

Fon smiled. 'Yes, I did make them. They do that because of the motors I put into each of the arms, which is activated when I clap my hands. The way I clap my hands tell them what I want them to do. Sensors under the table then tell them which arm needs to do what and where they need to do what they need to do. For example, I just clapped once, which tells them that I want to pour tea. Sensors under the table then tell them where the cups are. The two nearest arms will then activate, and make you a cup of tea.'

He placed his mug onto the table. 'Killua, you try clapping your hands twice.'

Killua did, and immediately an arm slid out and poured out something that looked like steaming creamy mushroom soup into the mug. After he finished, Fon sipped his soup and smiled at our flabbergasted faces.

'Wind, do you want to try? Clap your hands three times.'

I clapped them quickly, and then an arm came out with speakers. It pushed a button on those speakers, from which classical music began to play.

'Clap your hands again, Wind.'

I clapped them three times, and the hand switched off the speakers and put them away.

'That's amazing!' We turned to Fon, eyes gleaming with excitement. 'What else do you have?'

Fon laughed. 'I have a bathroom through that door over there, complete with flushing toilet, shower and bathtub.'

I gaped. 'How do you have a flushing toilet in a tree?'

Fon launched into explanation after explanation as we asked him more and more questions. From that, we learnt he made the net bridges himself from nen-infused metal wire.

He also told us that he used five trees, all within twenty metres of each other. The first tree was obviously his store. Then there was his house, which was the tree we were in now. The third tree housed his workshop, which could only be accessed from his house. His fourth tree held his bathroom, accessible from his house and his store. And the last tree? His pantry. And the only thing that his pantry held was…

'Mushroom Cream soup. That's the only thing I eat or drink, and that's the only thing that I'll ever eat or drink.'

Killua laughed. 'Your food obsession is even more extreme than Wind's obsession over pineapple!'

'Or yours over chocolate!' I threw back at him. All three of us laughed.

'But really,' I said to Fon, 'This place is so cool. How long did it take to make all this?'

'It took me a month to fix up my workshop, which was the first thing I did. And then from there I worked at the house for another month, and then the pantry for a week, the bathroom for two months from all the piping I had to do, one more month for the store and the stairs leading up here and then three days after I finished setting up each tree for nen-disguising. So nearly half a year in total.'

'Only? I would've thought so much longer than that!'

Killua nodded. 'I agree. You only took half a year for something people would take fifty years to do!'

Fon smiled at him. 'Nen makes life much easier, boy. Don't forget that.'

By now, the sun had nearly set. I glanced at Killua, who nodded.

'It's getting late now, Fon,' Killua said. 'We should get going.'

Fon looked out the window. 'Yes, you should. I'm sorry for not noticing how late it was.'

We both protested as we walked back to the landing leading into Fon's shop.

Fon bowed at us. 'Thank you for having tea with me.'

We bowed back. 'The tea was really nice, Fon,' I said. 'Can we come back and visit sometime later?'

Fon smiled us. 'No problem. I'll always be here! The only times I'm not here is when I've gone to pick up my soup from my friend who specially blends it for me, and I only go twice a year. Although I am due for a visit next week. So come for tea the week after, okay?'

I grinned at him. 'I'll definitely come! But how will we find you? We only found you because we were lost…'

'No problem, just wait here for a moment.' Fon disappeared back into his store. Killua looked at me but I shrugged. I didn't know what Fon was doing either.

The old man came back and pressed something metallic and hanging on a chain into each of our hands.

'These are my newest inventions – they're called "Trace" compasses,' Fon explained as we peered at the pendant thing (the size of my thumb nail) curiously. 'I've designed these so that whenever you want to go somewhere, you cup the ring in your hands, activate your Nen and then think about wherever you want to go, or who you want to find for a moment, and the needle will point you in the right direction.

'You see the needle hanging freely inside the metal ring attached to the chain? The gold end will point to you to where you want to go. That's what the Nen-activation is for. The silver end you can set it to permanently lead you to one place every time you trace the ring with Nen three times clockwise with your finger. To set which place you want the silver end to point towards, trace the ring with your finger three times anti-clockwise.'

We put on the chains, where the metal ring hung hidden inside our clothes. The cold metal pricked the skin on my diaphragm-stomach area.

'Thank you, Fon!' We chorused.

He smiled. 'No problem. Don't want you lost now, would we? I have to warn you though, because they're new, they won't work in thunderstorms because the lightning interferes with the signals. But that shouldn't be a serious problem most of the time anyway.'

'Thank you again! We'll be leaving now then. See you next time!' I led the way down the stairs. Fon stood above us and watched us start to disappear down the stairs.

'Take care! See you next time!'

Fon was so nice! I'm definitely going to visit him every time I visit Whale Island!

A while after leaving Fon's shop, we sat down under a tree.

'We can use this to get back now!' I said to Killua, taking out Fon's Trace compass.

'Yeah! Let's try these things.' We both took out the compasses and cupped them in our hands, activating our Nen and muttering "Gon's house" over and over again.

'That should be enough right?' I asked after ten seconds. 'Fon said a moment was enough.'

'Good point.' Killua stopped his Nen and peered at it. The needle was lying flat, parallel to the ground, and the gold end was pointing to the right of the newly risen moon.

'Where does yours point to, Wind?'

I hung mine next to Killua's. They pointed in exactly the same direction.

'Yes!' I cheered. 'It's working!'

'Do you want to walk through the night and get to Gon's house tomorrow morning, or find a place to rest before going back tomorrow?'

'Let's walk and get back as fast as possible.'

'Good. I wanted to do the same thing.'

So we walked slowly in the direction of the gold end, careful not to trip on any stray tree root. Twice we had to clamber up a tree and suppress our Nen to avoid fighting with wolf-like animals.

After we ran away from the most gigantic moths _ever_, I noticed Killua's expression.

'Hey, Killua!' He turned around to look at me. 'Relax your face and smile. You look like you're constipated.'

His face twisted into a grimace smile thing. 'I am relaxed,' Killua said through his teeth. 'How am I not relaxed? Especially after being chased by monster moths with googly eyes?'

I beamed at him. 'Well, at least we're not lost anymore thanks to Fon!' I chirped in an overly-bright tone before marching off with Killua following me, still trying to relax his face muscles from the grossness of the googly-eyed, bus-sized moths.

* * *

**Gon's view**

_KILLUA! THIS IS THE BEST TIME TO CONFESS! WIND! REALISE HOW KILLUA FEELS ABOUT YOU! KILLUA! GATHER YOUR COURAGE AND FACE YOUR FEELINGS WITHOUT GETTING DISTRACTED BY THINGS LIKE THE GOOGLY MOTH! WIND – _

'What are you doing, Gon?' Aunt Mito interrupted Gon's thoughts.

Gon grinned sheepishly. 'Sending my thoughts out to Wind and Killua to help them get together. Because my instincts are telling me that they just met the Googly moth. And Killua hates googly eyed stuff, and so he might get distracted from confessing.'

'If you have that much free time,' Aunt Mito laughed, 'You can help out in the store. It's getting busy now.'

'Okay! I'll come! But let me send out just one more thought.'

'I'll be waiting.' Aunt Mito left the room. Gon scrunched up his face once more and sent one last thought out into space.

_SKY! PLEASE MAKE A THUNDERSTORM SO THAT WIND AND KILLUA CAN HAVE MORE CHANCES OF REALISING THEIR FEELINGS!_

* * *

**Wind's view**

The more we walked, the more the half-moon's light slowly disappeared behind a thick blanket of cloud.

'Do you think…' Killua asked me, all creeped-out-from-moths gone from his tone to be replaced by wariness.

'Nah, can't be a thunderstorm.'

Immediately after I said it, a thunderclap echoed through the forest, making both Killua and I jump in shock.

The gold needle dropped and became a normal pendant once more. I put it away and sighed.

Was this more anime-effects at play?

Killua sighed too and tucked his compass away.

'Keep walking, or find a place to hide from the storm?' I asked him.

'Hide from the storm,' Killua immediately replied. 'But we'll keep walking in the same direction until we find some place to hid.'

So we walked in the direction we thought was right, hoping that lightning wouldn't strike the tree that we were walking under every time thunder sounded, hoping that rain wouldn't start until we had found shelter already.

And then, after walking around in the dark without knowing where we were or where we were going, what do we see?

Ocean.

That's right. Somehow, we had swung away from walking towards the village and instead walked our way to the ocean.

Killua and I stared at each other before looking around dubiously.

'Do you think we can find a cave in the rock face?' Killua asked doubtfully.

'Maybe…' I shrugged and unstrapped my staff from my back, growing its wings and hopping on. I looked back at Killua.

'Get on.'

Killua complied, grasping the staff with both hands.

I sighed and grabbed his hands. 'Killua, it'll be safer and easier to stay on if you held onto me,' I said, wrapping his arms around me and checking if he was sitting securely on the staff.

The arms wrapped around my waist turned to stone.

'Don't tell me…' I muttered to myself and turned around.

Yep, Killua was once again in ice-block mode.

I sighed and began to fly along the coastline to check for shelter-places. Of all times to be in ice-block mode, it had to be now?

By the time I found a shelter, the rain had started properly, raining down in sheets of water accompanied by flashes of lightning and shuddering peals of thunder. I flew down and landed at the shelter, a large hollow created in the rock face with large tree roots twined through the rock walls, disentangling myself from Killua's arms and sliding off the staff, shrinking the wings and re-strapping the staff to my bag.

So glad my wings aren't actually made of feathers, just wind and light shaped like feathered wings, or we'd have fallen into the ocean and die or something.

After going deeper into the root mini-cave to where the rain didn't reach me, I looked around me properly and frowned. This looked familiar…

Wait… is this the cave that Aunt Mito used to hide in and only Gon's dad could find her? If that's true, then we were close to Gon's house! At least, closer than we were before.

Next to me, Killua unfroze.

'Where are we?'

I leaned back against the rock wall. 'We're in a random mini-cave I found.'

Killua nodded, also leaning back against the wall.

After a while, Killua broke the silence. 'Hey, Wind? If you could fly, why didn't we fly back to Gon's house in the first place?'

…

'Ehehehe, I forgot about my staff?' I asked sheepishly.

Killua opened his mouth to say something when he was interrupted by something cold and wet trickling across the rock floor.

I leapt up. 'The water's getting in!'

Killua peered at the conditions outside the cave, all his complaints about me and my memory forgotten. 'And the tide's coming in, so the waves are starting to reach this place too… What do you wanna do, Wind?' He turned back to look at me only to notice that all the water had been banished from the cave.

He looked at me. 'How long can you keep the water out for?'

I gaped at Killua. 'How did you guess?'

'Because the water suddenly went out of the cave,' Killua explained, somewhat annoyed, 'And since I know it's not me, it must be you. Especially because I know you control the elements.'

'That sounds like something Kurapika would say.'

Killua ignored me. 'So, how long?'

'Depends on how much water wants to come in. Right now, probably for until the storm stops. If the water keeps increasing though, I'll only be able to keep it out for another half an hour.'

Killua nodded. 'Well then, I say we stay here and hope the storm ends before you run out of energy. If it doesn't, we'll run out when you feel like you can't keep it out anymore.'

'Okay then,' I replied, and prepared myself for using my nen to force back the water.

Only I didn't last very long.

In fact, I only lasted another twenty minutes.

I blame it on both the rain, which kept raining harder and harder without any signs of it wanting to stop, and the waves, which got higher and higher as the storm raged harder and harder and as the tide got higher and higher.

'Killua, you ready?'

'Yep. Let's get out of here.'

I focussed all the power I had left into one explosive ball that sprayed all the water that had built up outside the cave entrance outwards as if a bomb had exploded inside the cave.

Following the water explosion, Killua and I ran out of the cave as fast as possible to prevent the water that had sprayed up from landing on us and getting us wetter than we already were. Soon we had distanced ourselves from the ocean and were perched on the limb of a really tall and fairly wide tree. Killua was knocking on the wood.

'This tree's hollow! Let's go inside and hide from the rain.'

And so we did, Killua carefully carving a neat round hole into the side of the tree trunk, him slipping into the tree, me following him into the tree. Which made us somewhat dry, since we were out of the rain, but at the same time we were wedged against each other.

At least we were wedged back to back.

But it was tiring, trying to keep a grip on the inside of the tree to prevent us from slipping down, trying to change positions so that we were wedged side by side.

That was when I remembered about my canvas. Or, as Jeb calls it, the "House Within a Canvas".

You'd expect things that had been living for thousands of years to have more imagination.

I nudged Killua with my elbow.

'Can you reach my bag from there?'

'Yeah. I'm going to have to change the position of my arm though,' Killua warned. He moved his arm from in front of him, which made my grip on the tree weaken, and soon I felt something rummage through my bag.

'Wind, what are you looking for?'

'Can you feel a really big piece of canvas?'

Pause. Then, 'Yeah, I've got it.'

'Okay then, give it to me.'

Something cold and fabric-y brushed my hand. I grabbed hold of it with one hand and shook it open, bringing it up and sticking it to the patch of tree trunk in front of me.

'Killua, if you don't want to suffer,' I began as I lifted the corner of the canvas, 'Follow what I'm doing.'

I covered my head with the canvas.

* * *

**Killua's view**

'Killua, if you don't want to suffer,' Wind was saying to me, 'Follow what I'm doing'. And then she covered her head with the canvas she had me take out of her bag and disappeared.

I stared at the empty spot. Using my nails for grip and support, I poked the canvas. For the next five minutes, I bit it, scratched it, tore it (in my head; this particular material was too strong to be torn, probably someone had made it all elemental in Avril), kicked it, sniffed it, you name it, I did it. I even lifted it like Wind did and looked under it, but there was nothing there except for wood and random beetles.

Finally, I just stared at it. What was this thing? It wasn't real canvas, so what was it made of? How did it make Wind disappear? What does it do?

Did I trust Wind enough to go under the canvas?

I lifted the flap and covered my head with it. The storm immediately disappeared. No more cold rain dripping down my shirt, no more thunder, no more lightning, no more tree swaying.

Instead, there was a soft breeze, chirping birds, and the warmth of the sun.

I opened my eyes.

I was standing in the lounge room of a light-filled house, with wooden floorboards and bright furnishings. Behind me and next to the lounge was a door with a padlock that had a clock counting down from 23:54:03.

Walking a bit further was a dining room, except the dining room had a fridge and pantry in it as well. There wasn't a kitchen, so that was probably why the fridge and pantry were in the dining room. But when I looked into the fridge and the pantry, it was empty except for pineapple. In the fridge, pineapple juice, pineapple chunks, pineapple cakes. In the pantry, pineapple biscuits, pineapple slices, dried pineapple.

…

This definitely was Wind's house.

I wandered back to the lounge room and flopped onto the biggest, squashiest leather couch I've ever seen. Looking around, I saw a colourful curtain of sheer fabric partitioning off a section of the house. So I walked over and peered past the curtain, where I saw a massive bed covered with blankets (I saw at least three), cushions and pillows. The floor was covered with a thick white carpet, and apart from the bed, the only other furniture in the room was a bedside table and a wardrobe built into the wall. A large window flooded the room with sunlight (like the rest of the house), and on the wall opposite the curtain was a door, which was closed.

My eyes were burning… The room was so colourful…

Just as I had re-opened my eyes and taken a step into the room, the only door in the room opened with a whoosh of steam, with Wind walking through the door dressed in a T-shirt printed with a pineapple on the front and shorts, drying her hair with a white fluffy towel.

I stared in shock. It was so weird seeing Wind walking around in a T-shirt and shorts…

'You decided to come in!' Wind said cheerily, wrapping her hair in her towel into a turban thing.

'Yeah… What is this place?' I asked her.

'It's my portable house. I, uh, got the people in Avril to design and make one for me.' She looked around shiftily.

I narrowed my eyes at her. Was she lying to me?

Her next question knocked my suspicion out of my head.

'Killua, do you want a shower? Since you're all wet from the rain outside.'

'Here?' I spluttered.

She looked at me. 'Where else would you shower? I have no other shower. And besides, you can't go out for another day anyway, so you need to change out of your wet clothes anyway, and so you might as well go and shower at the same time.'

'Why can't we go outside for another day?'

Now she was looking through her wardrobe. 'That's the way this place was made. If you come in, you need to stay in here for at least twenty-four hours before you can leave.'

Wind tossed a towel, a pair of shorts and a T-shirt, which also had a pineapple printed on it, at me before pushing me into the bathroom.

'So go! Don't want you getting sick now, do we?' Wind shut the door behind me.

I looked at the door bemusedly before switching my attention to my surroundings. The bathroom was so strange; there was no bathtub, instead having a glass cubicle with a showerhead inside.

I sighed and began to undress. Since I was here already, I might as well go and shower, right?

* * *

I walked out of the bathroom. Wind, her towel gone from her head and her hair dry, looked up from the pile of cushions, pillows and blankets on the floor.

'Err… where do I put these?' I gestured at the bundle of clothes plus towel in my arms.

'Just throw them into that drawer over there and it'll be cleaned for you.' Wind opened up a drawer set in the middle of the wall before turning back to her cushion-pillow-blanket nest.

Checking to see if all my clothes were there (imagine if I left my underwear out or something...), I shoved my clothes into the drawer and closed it.

Then I opened the drawer again, but my clothes were gone!

'My clothes are gone!' I pointed at the drawer in shock.

'Of course they're gone, they've been taken away to be cleaned.' Wind said exasperatedly. 'Now come over here and sit down.'

I plonked myself onto a fat purple pillow opposite Wind, who was hugging a pineapple shaped cushion.

'Okay, now turn around. I'm going to dry your hair for you.'

'How?' I looked at her hands, which were empty.

'Using my nen. I learnt this off Chiiyo back in Avril.' Wind swivelled me around and began to run her hands through my hair.

I stiffened when I felt the blast of warm air hit my scalp. 'It feels strange,' I told Wind.

She shushed me. 'Just relax. The wind's not that strong.'

Wind continued to run her hands through my hair. 'Your hair's so nice and fluffy, Killua.'

I felt my face heat up.

'And it's so short and easy to dry. Look, you're done already.' Wind sat back and pouted. 'I wish my hair was as easy to dry.'

At her pout, I felt my face heat up even more before I realised fully that I had just taken a shower in _Wind_'s bathroom and that _Wind_ had just dried my hair for me.

I froze.

Dimly, I could hear Wind saying something like, 'Killua, don't go ice-block mode now. What's there to be ice-blocky about?'

I felt a pain at the back of my head and snapped out of my daze.

'What was that for?' I rubbed the back of my head.

Wind looked away. 'Nothing, just felt like it. Anyway,' she continued, 'It's late, so I think we should go to bed and sleep now.'

I nodded. 'Where am I sleeping?'

Wind patted the cushion-pillow-blanket nest under us. 'Here!'

I lay down, pulling a blanket over me. Wind did the same.

'Wait. Wind, aren't you sleeping on the bed?'

She peered at me from underneath her blanket. 'No,' Wind said, her voice slightly muffled by the blanket covering her mouth, 'I feel weird if you were sleeping on the floor and I was sleeping on the bed, but it's even more weird if we both sleep on the bed, and so I thought we'd just both sleep on the floor.'

'Oh. That makes sense.' I lay on my right, facing away from Wind so that I could pretend that she wasn't lying right next to me and go to sleep peacefully.

Then the room went dark.

I sat up. 'What happened?'

Wind's voice sounded somewhere next to me. 'I can switch the lighting in the house from daytime to night-time so that I can just rely fully on natural lighting and not use any lights at all.'

'Oh. Okay then. Good night, Wind.' I lay back down, my back still facing Wind.

'Good night, Killua. See you in the morning!' Within seconds of Wind saying that, I could hear her breathing slow down and deepen until she was fast asleep.

I tried to go to sleep too, but I've never been able to fall asleep unless I was lying down on my left, but Wind was on the other side…

But it's dark now! I won't be able to see her, so I can go lie down on my left and go to sleep.

So I flipped over onto my left…

To see Wind's face ten centimetres away from mine, illuminated by the moonlight pouring through the "window".

I stared. Wind's hair was shining like it was made out of moonbeams itself. Her skin was glowing, the moonlight throwing the shadows of her eyelashes down her cheek. She looked so peaceful, sleeping like that…

No, Killua! You need to sleep!

I flipped around to my right.

No more distractions, no more Wind, just darkness and sleep…

But sleep wouldn't come. No matter how many sheep I counted, how many word chains I made, I still couldn't get to sleep.

I flipped back to my left. Maybe the moon's shifted away from her face so that I couldn't see her anymore…

Wind glowed in the darkness.

I rolled over back to my right and sighed. Why did humans have to like each other? Couldn't we all just stay friends? Then we wouldn't have to deal with all these emotions.

I sighed again, hyperaware of the girl sleeping behind me even with me turned away from her.

How am I supposed to sleep now?

* * *

**Don't you like my sister's chapter! Give her a round of applause! (the only bad thing is that she writes slow. Like reeeaaaaalllyy slow. You have witnessed it first hand)**

**^^ Hope next one won't be late. I'm back to writing the next one, haha. Quality won't be as good, but hey, fast updates right?**


	59. NOTEICE THINGY

**Where have I gone? **

**Well, rest assured I am NOT giving up on this. No, definitely not. It's just that I'm having trouble with future chapters, and mainly because I have been obsessed with my other story. And well, I have been having trouble to get Wind act like Wind and Dusky act like Dusky.**

**And this lets you fantasise about what happened after they sleep in Wind's house a bit longer, eh?**

**I am feeling a bit guilty now... ._. **

**So...**

**See you later! I hope I get my act together soon for this story. I know there're still people waiting for this story to update. =="**


End file.
